The sharpest lives
by CLorena
Summary: Edward era un alma perdida con demonios internos que corrompían su interior. Bella le enseña que puede amar aunque no sea de la forma correcta. -Puedo darte amor pero no prometo que sea uno completamente puro-. A veces el amor no basta. TH Ooc
1. Prefacio

* * *

...

.

Mire el reloj:

18:30

Tenia que irme en este momento si no quería toparme con El. Dirigí una ultima mirada a mis amigos, que me miraron resignados.

Estaba apunto de irme, cuando la voz de Alice se escucho de nuevo:

- Te vas con Jacob – No era una pregunta, si no una afirmación. Me tome un poco de tiempo para contestar, a sabiendas que la pequeña Cullen se lo diría a su hermano.

- Si, El ha sido mi apoyo y mejor amigo en los peores momentos, siempre estuvo ahí ayudándome. El me conoce mejor que nadie y lo mas importante, nunca me haría daño – Emmet me sonrío tristemente, aceptando mi decisión al igual que los demás. –

Todos excepto ella, mi mejor amiga.

- Si te subes a ese avión mañana, Olvídate de mi existencia – Sentí una punzada de dolor, no quería perderla. Mire sus ojos idénticos a los de Edward, más incluso ahora que se encontraban fríos y duros. – Nos estas enterrando a Edward y a mi al irte, sabes las consecuencias que traerá tu partida – Si, las sabia, pero no podía quedarme. Ya no podía perdonar a Edward.

Tenia que pensar en mí ahora. Había tratado con todas mis fuerzas y mi corazón ayudar a Edward, pero era como si te pararas en un pequeño bote en medio del mar durante un violento huracán.

Jasper la miro como si no la conociera, y Rosalie y Emmet la miraban furiosos pero ella solo me miraba ami decidida.

Casi pude escuchar al mundo entero aguantando la respiración, en espera de mi decisión, me reí internamente de mi absurda idea. Solo era mi corazón el estupido (y terco), el que se saltaba los latidos, aun sabiendo cual era el final.

Sentí mi pecho encogerse dolorosamente con la decisión que tomo mi cerebro.

Tendría que dejarla ir a ella también.

- Lo siento Alice. Te voy a extrañar – Negué con la cabeza y Salí rápidamente por la puerta.

* * *


	2. Nerviosa

**Disclaimer: Todo lo que reconozcan, no es mio.**

* * *

…

**Nerviosa**

**.**

Tantee desesperadamente mis bolsos en busca de mi encendedor, mis manos temblaban violentamente, por lo que lo encontré después de diez segundos de buscar por mi bolsillo y tarde otros diez en lograr encenderlo.

Sentí la nicotina haciéndole cosquillas a las puntas de mis dedos al exhalar el humo y solté un suspiro:

Estaba nerviosa.

MUY nerviosa.

Excesivamente NERVIOSA.

Mire de nuevo mi nueva escuela y a los estudiantes que pasaban frente a mi camioneta, mirando curiosamente a la _nueva adquisición,_ (poniéndome mas nerviosa inconscientemente).

Puse mi cabeza en el volante, ocultándome de la vista, no quería que me vieran como el bicho raro que era. Pero lo que mas quería es que dejaran de mirarme. No podía dejar de imaginar que sus miradas eran, amenazantes y acusadoras.

Enserio. ¿No podían mirar hacia otro lado?

_- _Aquí nadie te conoce - Me repetí en mi cabeza hasta que me tranquilice, mire mi reloj de nuevo. Jacob se estaba tardando.

Y mi cigarrillo casi se consumía.

Deje mis ojos descansar, pensando en la ciudad que había dejado atrás (hace dos días); la que algún día considere mi hogar y ahora solo la recordaba como mi infierno personal.

Un infierno tan horrible que tuve que cambiarme, faltando solo dos meses para acabar el año.

Pero Forks no iba a ser así. Aquí iba a poder ser la niña torpe que no llama la atención, como siempre debió ser en Phoenix.

- Discúlpame por tardar tanto – Al fin.

Levante mi cara para sonreírle a mi mejor amigo. Jacob Black.

Tire mi colilla y caminamos en silencio. Eso era algo que amaba de Jacob, podíamos entendernos sin decir una palabra: el sabia que yo estaba extremadamente nerviosa, por lo que solo me pasaba el brazo por los hombros, haciéndome saber que estaba ahí y relajándome inconscientemente.

Recogí mi horario y comprobamos que solo tenía dos clases con el: Literatura y Matematicas (Ambos estábamos en 4to semestre)

Recorrimos los pasillos camino a mi primera clase. Jacob sonriendo gentilmente y yo tratando de crear un patrón con las figuras de las losas del piso. Deseaba que todos dejaran de mirarme como si fuera la octava maravilla del mundo.

-Toda ira bien bella, te ven tanto por que eres nueva y bonita, es normal- Me sonroje levemente por su cumplido, pero no le conteste. Me despedí de el cuando me indico el pasillo de mi clase.

Solo había dado un par de pasos, cuando un chico rubio y bien parecido se me acerco.

- Hola Soy Mike, Mike newton- Sabia que alguien me iba a abordar apenas jake me soltara pero eso fue realmente veloz.- Tu debes ser Isabella, la hija del jefe Swan –

-Bella- Corregí casi instantáneamente.-No me gusta Isabella- El me sonrío de forma traviesa.

-Bella, muy lindo – La campanilla sonó indicándome que iba a llegar tarde a mi primera clase, El chico puso cara de fastidio.- Con mi suerte seguro no tienes clase de Economía ¿Verdad? – Negué con la cabeza sonriendo levemente ruborizada.- Bueno, nos vemos luego – Hizo una reverencia ridícula y salio corriendo por otro pasillo.

Eso no había sido tan malo. Ojala y todos fueran como ese chico. Entre a mi salón (Gracias a Dios, el maestro no había llegado) y lo primero que capto mi vista fue una mirada azul que me escaneo despreciativamente. Dios, no. Eso era precisamente lo que no necesitaba ahorita.

Me senté en el único lugar libre, que desgraciadamente era detrás de la chica en cuestión.

- Hola soy Ángela – Una chica menuda de cabello castaño y mirada azul bondadosa, esa fue la primera impresión que tuve de esa chica.

Me presente y converse con ella un rato antes de que el profesor entrara y me hiciera presentarme, fue algo incomodo. Tenía un trauma con eso de ser el centro de atención.

Ya me faltaba solo una hora para el descanso, donde por fin vería a Jacob. No me había ido mal en las clases, es solo que aun me sentía un poco nerviosa y el me tranquilizaba mucho.

El profesor de Administración me indico que esperara que me llamara para presentarme a toda la clase. Genial. Otra vez tendría todas las miradas sobre mi. Comencé a mover mi pie en un tic nervioso y sentí la necesidad de nicotina en mi organismo.

Esa era la señal de que mis nervios me estaban ganando.

Camine pisando fuertemente para no resbalar y ponerme en ridículo delante de aquellos intimidantes alumnos, sentía mi estomago retorcerse y estaba completamente segura que mi cara era la perfecta representación de un tomate.

Mire hacia los alumnos y note que entre los chicos en los pupitres estaban Mike y Ángela.

Me presente y sonreí nerviosamente, cuando el profesor me indico sentarme a lado de un chico que tenia la cabeza recostada entre sus brazos.

Corrí la silla y me senté a su lado. El no se movió, ni siquiera dio señales de vida. ¿Estaría muerto? Vi su espalda subir y bajar lentamente, lo que daba a entender que estaba completamente dormido. Saque mis cosas para la clase.

El maestro copio los objetivos del curso en el pizarrón y se dedico a circular por el aula.

- Cullen, si solo entra a mi clase a dormir, no tengo ningún inconveniente en que se retire de mi clase – Me sobresalte un poco al escuchar la voz del profesor tan cerca, distinguí de reojo que el chico se removía de su posición y se pasaba una mano por la cara.

- Estoy despierto Sr. Carrigan – Tenia una voz suave, pero despreciativa, como si estuviera hablando con alguien de poca importancia. El maestro lo ignoro y siguió caminando por el salón, para luego volver a escribir en la pizarra. Note que el chico me miraba como si acabara de notar que estuviera ahí, no me gusto que me recorriera de arriba abajo, ni la sonrisa arrogante que apareció en sus labios.

Después de unos minutos sentí como algo chocaba con mi pierna izquierda, mire hacia abajo y reparé en un celular que por la elegancia, debía ser costoso.

- Tu numero – Dirigí mi vista ahora si, directamente a la cara de mi compañero y note que… Era impresionantemente apuesto. Tenia los ojos verdes y el cabello de un extraño color entre castaño claro y rojizo. Trate de no entretenerme mucho observándolo, para no quedar como idiota.

- ¿Para que quieres mi numero? – Le pregunte ignorándolo ligeramente, volviendo mi cara a mi libreta.

- Podríamos salir, este fin de semana – se acerco a mi, recorriendo con su mano el camino de mi muslo hasta el interior de este, donde mi mano se encontraba. – Ya sabes, la bienvenida y eso -

¡Pero que descaro! Estuve apunto de abofetearlo, pero supuse que eso llamaría la atención demasiado, así que me limite a fulminarlo con la mirada, quitando su mano bruscamente.

El se río entre dientes maliciosamente.

- No seas tímida, dame tu número -¡Genial! Dios me amaba, me habían puesto en el mismo pupitre con un pervertido. ¡Y en mi primer día!

- No tengo celular - Era cierto, lo había perdido en un desafortunado encuentro con unos "amigos"- Y aunque tuviera, no te lo daría. Ahora, déjame en paz – Trate de ignorarlo, dándole la espalda, pero el no se dio por vencido.

Sentí su mano deslizarse por el bolsillo de mis jeans, dejando un celular en el. Lo fulmine con la mirada de nuevo.

- Quédatelo, así podré llamarte- Saque el celular de mi bolsillo, iba a ponerlo en su lado del pupitre, pero el me tomo de la mano, para impedirlo -Quédatelo, me lo puedes pagar el viernes en la noche, de varias formas, si quieres – Me miro insinuantemente.

¡Pero que idiota! Tome el celular y se lo avente a su regazo. Deseando que se cayera y se rompiera. Gracias a Dios la campana sonó y yo literalmente volé de mi asiento.

Me reuní con Ángela (que me miro inquieta) para salir del salón.

Antes de irme, repare en la mirada arrogante y la sonrisa maliciosa de Cullen sobre mí.

Sentí escalofríos al mirar sus fríos ojos verdes.

.

* * *

Gracias por los reviews.

Saludos:)


	3. Toxicos

****

**Disclaimer: Todo lo que reconozcan, no es mio.**

* * *

...

**Tóxicos**

**.**

No tenía hambre.

Nervios, mas Acoso sexual, mas MAS nervios, provoco falta de apetito en mi organismo. Genial, seguro cuando llegue mi última hora, todos escucharían al monstruo de mí estomago.

Trate de buscar a mi amigo con la mirada, pero no lo encontré.

- Me pone un poco nerviosa darte esta información – Me había dado cuenta que Ángela intentaba decirme algo desde que salimos de la clase (La peor de todo el día si me preguntan), al parecer ya se había armado de valor.

-¿Qué información?- Note que miraba de soslayo a una chica de cabello corto y rubio platinado. ¡Era la chica de la mirada despectiva!

- Mejor salimos – Me guío por una puerta trasera y me indico que me sentara en una de las mesas del patio.- Bien. – Se removió inquieta con expresión contrariada.- ¿No te ha explicado nada Jacob? – Me pregunto incomoda. Quise bufar exasperada, pero no quería ser grosera con la única chica que me había hablado. Digo ni que me fuera a revelar que hay una mini mafia en la escuela o algo así.

-¿Me tenia que explicar algo?- Le pregunte un poco fastidiada de su nerviosismo.- Vamos Ángela, suéltalo –

- Bueno. –Miro otra vez alrededor, como si examinara en busca de intrusos y se acerco hacia mi en actitud confidencial.- Mira, aquí hay un grupo, bueno no son un grupo, grupo, son… - Contó mentalmente, para luego volver a dirigir su mirada a la mía – Son cuatro chicos y tres chicas, se sientan juntos por que todos les tienen miedo - Alce una ceja extrañada, ¿Miedo?- O los benefician o en el caso de las chicas, están enamoradas de ellos.- Señalo una ventana por donde se podía apreciar la mesa de la que me hablaba, justo en la esquina derecha.

Los examine rápidamente. No se veían fortachones, ni con múltiples perforaciones o tatuajes.

- ¿Les tienen miedo? – Mi cara debió demostrar mi inmensa incredulidad por que Ángela rápidamente asintió- ¿Por que? Se ven normales. -

- Son… tóxicos – Fruncí el ceño contrariada, no lograba entender como podían causar miedo en todo el instituto un puñado de chicos.- Son malos bella, Solo saben drogarse, tener sexo, emborracharse y tratar mal a los demás. Nadie los enfrenta y tienen el dinero para hacer que nadie los toque. – Unos niños ricos, mimados y arrogantes, Que estupida razón para temerles, aunque pensándolo bien, la mirada que me acababa de dedicar la rubia me daba escalofríos. – Pero los peores, son Edward Cullen y Lauren Mallory-

- ¿Cullen? –

- Si Cullen tu compañero de Administración – Me miro preocupada.- No quiero asustarte pero seria mejor si te ignorara, aparte Mike se ve interesado en ti y también eso es malo. Deberías oír lo que le hicieron a una chica el año pasado. – Estaba hablando muy rápido y no entendía nada de lo que me decía.

-Espera Áng., mas despacio, para empezar dime el nombre de "Los tóxicos"- hice un ademán de comilla que hizo reír a Ángela.

- Bien, pues ahí te va: de izquierda a derecha –

- Ok. –

Mire disimuladamente a la mesa, para seguir con mi vista la lista.- Mike Newton, a el no le conozco muchas cosas.- El rubio que había hablado conmigo al principio de clases.- Jessica Stanley, se puede decir que es la secuaz de Lauren.- Una chica muy delgada, con el cabello largo y rubio – Alec y James Dawson, James es mayor, esta en nuestro curso. – Ambos chicos eran de cabello castaño. James lo tenía mas claro que Alec, ambos destilaban elegancia y petulancia.- Heidi Weinreich.- Una hermosa rubia – Lauren Mallory.- La despreciativa, tenia el cabello corto hasta debajo de las mejillas y un muy buen cuerpo. – Y por ultimo Edward Cullen.- Lo examine un poco más detenidamente que en el salón. Cabello cobrizo, ojos verdes, rostro anguloso y varonil, cuerpo lo suficientemente torneado, y la imagen de chico malo le quedaba perfectamente. Todo un modelo.

Los "Tóxicos", estaban sentados en silencio, no veía a ninguno comer y hablaban escasamente, excepto Edward que no hablaba en absoluto.

- No quiero que pienses que soy la chica chismosa del instituto – regrese mi mirada a su rostro.- Es solo que, el año pasado la chica nueva, no recibió esta platica.- Su semblante se había vuelto tan culpable que no pude hacer mas que consolarla.

- ¿Qué le paso? –

- Es Jessica – Mis ojos se abrieron con sorpresa, entonces recordé lo de la chica que había mencionado antes. La curiosidad había entrado en mí.

-¿Es la chica que mencionaste antes?- Ella me miro sin comprender lo que había preguntado por unos segundos, pero luego la comprensión relajo su ceño.

- No, esa chica se cambio de escuela. Al parecer, Cullen tiene predilección por las vírgenes, se acostó con ella y luego la trato como basura. – Su semblante era molesto, y movía sus manos como si quisiera demostrarme la importancia de sus palabras con ademanes.- Son unos Idiotas –

- Coincido contigo – Tenía razón, ¡Ese chico era un depravado!

Nos quedamos en silencio, cada una perdida en sus pensamientos.

De reojo, note que Ang sonreía distraídamente, y supe que iba a cambiar de tema.

- Cullen tiene dos hermanos aquí y son todo lo contrario a el – Me dijo, parándose, dándome a entender que podíamos entrar a la cafetería de nuevo- Emmet que es Genial y Alice que es tímida, solo habla con sus hermanas y la novia de Emmet, Rosalie –

Me guío hasta una mesa donde se encontraban varios chicos, entre ellos Jacob.

- ¿Dónde estabas? Te estuve buscando – Una enorme sonrisa recorrió su cara, contagiándome automáticamente.- Angie – Saludo a mi amiga que se sentó sonriéndole. Jake tenia ese efecto en la gente, contagiaba sus buenas vibras.- Veo que ya conoces a Ángela, el es Emmet – Señalo a un tipo que bien podría ser una versión adolescente de "The rock" - Ella es Rosalie, su novia – Era muy hermosa, mas que la "Toxica" Heidi. – Ellos están en el ultimo curso, todos los demás estamos en tu curso, excepto Alice que es menor por un año – Me señalo a una chica delgada y pequeña, su cara era hermosa y ligeramente infantil, me sonrío tímidamente y dirigió su vista a la mesa donde se encontraba su hermano.-Ellos son Ben y Erick- Dos chicos normales, uno castaño y otro de cabello negro. Salude a todos con la cabeza y tome asiento.

Comimos charlando divertidamente, Ángela tenia razón Emmet era genial y su novia igual. Incluso hasta el apetito hizo acto de presencia, provocando que las papas fritas de Jake desaparecieran sin intervención de su dueño. Tal vez, este día no iba a ser malo después de todo, los nervios ya no estaban.

Tenia clase con Jake y Ángela, así que caminamos juntos por el pasillo, Me sentía relajada y ligeramente feliz mientras bromeábamos en los pasillos. Nos sentamos en unos pupitres en medio del salón. No note la tensión de Ángela, puesto que Jacob me tenía absorbida en su burbuja hogareña.

Entonces, el maestro tuvo que entrar y pedirme que me presente de nuevo, dando por terminada mi racha de buena suerte.

.

* * *

Este cap es aburrido, pero necesario :P

Prometo subir el proximo mañana para compensar este.. :) Mientras les dare un adelanto:

**Mala combinacion**

**_-No vuelvas a tocarla- La mirada de jake destilaba odio puro, me agarro por la cintura y me cubrio discretamente con su cuerpo. Angela me miro asustada al igual que los demas que se encontraban en el salon._**

**_Definitivamente esta era la peor clase de Matematicas._**

**... **

Solo le faltan unas modificaciones. Por cierto, MILES de gracias por los review y las alertas y los favoritos. Me emocionan mucho.

Publicare un One-shot en las proximas horas o a mas tardar mañana. Les invito a que se pasen por ahi ;)

Les muestro la presentacion:

**Trapos Sucios**

_**Emmet esta decidido a ser el favorito de Nessie, aunque eso implique boicotear a los demas y sacar los trapos sucios de la familia Cullen...**_

_..._

Es el fruto del insomio y una amplia coleccion de peliculas infantiles.

_._

Saludos :)


	4. Mala Combinacion

**Disclaimer: **Todo lo que reconozcan, no es mío.

**Aclaración**: Me doy cuenta de que algunas personas se confundieron con el prefacio. Lo que aparece en el, es una parte de el punto clímax de la historia, todavía no ha pasado, pero es a lo que conducirá la historia tarde o temprano.

A partir de "Nerviosa", es donde se comienza a desarrollar la historia.

.

…

**Mala Combinación**

**.**

- Señorita, ¿Podría pasar al frente y presentarse?- El profesor me sonrío sin prestarme atención, Jacob me apretó levemente la mano para darme ánimos, camine hasta el frente del salón, sintiendo las miradas de todos sobre mi. Y ahí estaban de nuevo, los nervios y el miedo.

Alguien soltó un silbido cuando pase a su lado y me sonroje.

- Hola a todos, mi nombres es Bella Swam y vengo de Phoenix, Arizona – Mire a los chicos y me di cuenta de por que la tensión de Ángela.

¡Vaya combinación!

Recorrí rápidamente con la mirada, impresionada: En la segunda fila de pupitres en el medio, (solo dos filas separado de la mía) estaba James Dawson, en la primera fila a la izquierda: Mike, con Lauren y Jessica. Detrás de ellos estaba: Ben, dirigí mí vista hacia atrás: unos ojos verdes, me miraron desde el final del salón y me sonrieron lanzándome un beso.

Si, que tenia suerte, cinco de los siete tóxicos en mi clase de Matemáticas.

- Gusto en tenerla en mi clase, ahora si me permiten: un segundo – Salio apresuradamente del salón y yo camine hacia mi asiento, con mi vista en el piso.

En cuestión de unos segundos sentí mi cuerpo ser jalado bruscamente aun lado y estuve sentada en el regazo de un chico.

- Carne nueva – James lamió mi cuello asquerosamente.

-¿que te pasa? suéltame- Le grite tratando de soltarme, soltó una carcajada perversa y sentí su mano subir mi blusa.

Iba abofetearlo, cuando Jacob me arranco literalmente de sus brazos. Note que Mike y Edward estaban alrededor de nosotros. Junto con un par de chicos más.

- No vuelvas a tocarla – La mirada de mi amigo destilaba odio puro, me agarro del brazo y me cubrió con su cuerpo. Ángela me miro asustada al igual que los demás que se encontraban en el salón, con excepción de Jessica y Lauren que ni siquiera miraban.

- Black, por que interrumpes, no ves que Bella disfrutaba al igual que yo – Se burlo soltando una desagradable risotada

- Tanto como se disfruta vomitar – Espete con un valor sacado de quien sabe donde. Edward y Mike sonrieron burlonamente.

Dawson gruñó burlonamente como un gato y me miro con los ojos brillantes y maliciosos.

- Una fiera, así me gusta – Jake retrocedió con intención de ir a nuestros lugares.

- Eh ¿A donde vas? No hemos terminado - Un chico de identidad desconocida nos bloqueo el paso, Mi amigo siseo molesto y supe que se estaba hartando, así que lo pase mis brazos por su cintura, para que se tranquilizara.- ¿Es tu novia? – Burlo, mirándonos perversamente.- No contestes, no me importa – Me guiño un ojo, y yo fruncí el ceño.

- Basta. James, ella es mía, yo la vi primero – Pude percibir mi ira crecer conforme a la de Jake. _¿Yo la vi primero?_ ¡Que era acaso! ¡Una taza de gelatina!

Fulmine a Mike con la mirada, ¡Y pensar que me había caído bien!

Edward en cambio se río entre dientes. Mirando a sus amigos despectivamente.

- Suerte – Dijo riendo todavía, al pasar junto a mi, sentí su mano palmear mi costado. Jake gruño, lo que hizo que Edward suelte una carcajada desdeñosa.

Aprovechando la discusión de James y Mike. No escabullimos a nuestro lugar.

Nos sentamos en un silencio incomodo, Jacob parecía que estaba tratando de calmarse, abría y cerraba los puños, respirando entrecortadamente.

-Tranquilo – Le susurre tomándolo de la mano, el la alzo hasta su cara y la beso. Su semblante cambio al que estaba acostumbrada a ver, solo que aun quedaba un poco de enfado en sus ojos.

Jacob era así, era la mejor persona del mundo con todos, pero si te metías con sus amigos o su familia, le salía un genio de los mil demonios.

- Ya tardo el maestro – Musite, tratando de aflojar la tensión, que nos rodeaba. Ángela me sonrió tímidamente y me contesto con voz de desaprobación:

- Este maestro da solo la mitad de su clase. Siempre hace lo mismo. – No volvimos a hablar hasta que la clase termino.

Mi siguiente clase, fue normal y tranquila. Sin nadie conocido, excepto Erik con quien converse un rato.

.

Suspire tranquila, una vez llegue a mi casa. No había tareas, eso era enormemente bueno. Necesitaba pensar sobre lo que había pasado hoy, y las palabras de Ángela antes de que su madre la recogiera en el instituto.

- _Trata de no llamar su atención y evitarlos, Bella _– Me dijo con la mirada gacha_.- Créeme, se que se oye de cobardes, pero es lo mejor, te lo digo por experiencia_. –

Ciertamente, la confesión semioculta en el consejo, me sorprendió. Ángela también había sido victima de "Los tóxicos" (Mi subconsciente los clasifico con ese nombre y ahora seria imposible retirarlo).

Una insana curiosidad se había apoderado de mi, queriendo saber que le habían hecho. (O ¿quien? y ¿que?)

Pero sabía que no me lo iba a contar ahora, así como yo tampoco le iba a contar todavía el motivo de mi cambio tan drástico a Forks.

Respetaría su silencio.

Estaba preparando la cena para Charlie, cuando un sonido me sobresalto, haciéndome tirar un poco de la pasta que mezclaba en la mesa.

El sonido aumentaba conforme los segundos pasaban, era una canción. ¿De donde venia?

_I hope you know I swear to God, I hope you know that this won't stop._

Mire en la vieja radio de mi papa, pero estaba pagada, afuera… no había nada, ni un carro.

_I swear to God I won't stop until you're shakin',__ Trust me baby, you know I want you to._

Seguí el sonido hasta... ¿Mi mochila? La abrí, totalmente confusa y saque un celular sencillo. A alguien se le había caído su celular en mi mochila. Mire el número que llamaba y note que no estaba registrado.

_And let me slide into you, please baby__._

Dude unos segundos pero finalmente conteste.

-¿Bueno?-

- Bella – Una suave voz, me contesto.

-¿Quien eres?- pregunte un poco asustada de que sepa mi nombre. - Creo que tu celular se cayó en mi mochila, dime tu dirección y te lo devolveré -

Hubo un pequeño silencio al otro lado del teléfono.

- ¿Quien soy? – Parecía sorprendido de que no lo reconociera, la voz me parecía conocida, pero no recordaba.- ¿Alguien aparte de mi te ofreció un celular? – Me pregunto sarcástico. – Soy Edward. -

Golpee mi cabeza con mi mano silenciosamente. ¡Bravo Bella, eres una idiota!

- ¿En que momento, metiste esto en mi mochila? – ¡Era imposible! No la había soltado para nada.

-Tengo mis medios – Afirmo muy pagado de si mismo, eso me recordó que era un imbecil, (No lo había olvidado, pero con la reciente sorpresa mi cerebro estaba aturdido) – Entonces, ¿Pensaste lo que te dije? Te paso a buscar el viernes a las 8. – Continuo, sin esperar mi respuesta. Wow, si que era ególatra, seguía pensando que iba a salir con el.

- No, y mañana te devuelvo esto – Le espete y le colgué.

Apague el celular. No quería que me este molestando, suficiente había tenido en el instituto, como para que también en mi casa no me dejen en paz

Termine la cena, mientras charlaba con Jake por teléfono, sobre un programa de televisión que veíamos al mismo tiempo.

Me duche y me acosté a "dormir".

Si se puede llamar dormir, a dejarse inconciente con los somníferos que me recetaban.

.

* * *

La cancion es "The birds and the bees" de breathe carolina

Gracias por los reviews :) me alegran la vida


	5. Involuntario

Todo lo que reconozcan no es mio.

.

****

_La frase que se menciona en el capitulo__ ("All of the boys and all of the girl are begging to if you seek amy") es de la canción "If you seek Amy" de Britney Spears. __La traducción seria:_

"_Todos los chicos y todas las chicas ruegan por cogerme", (Acostarse conmigo, en lenguaje no vulgar). Estos es por el juego de palabras if you seek Amy que se escucha como si deletrearas fuck me. __"if (F) You (U) se (C) ek (K) Amy(ME)"_

_Tienen que saber esto para entender lo que Bella contesta._

* * *

.

.

**Involuntario**

...

**Cinco ****días después:**

Me mire en el espejo y suspire un poco decepcionada. No me había esforzado mucho por arreglarme, peor pensé que tal vez, me vería un poco bonita hoy.

- Apúrate Bells – Era la tercera vez que Jake me apuraba, no es que estuviéramos llegando tarde, le encantaba desesperarme de esa forma.

- Ya voy – Le grite de regreso. Íbamos a Port Ángeles a cenar y luego a un club nuevo. No quería ir al principio pero después de tantos ruegos de parte de Emmett, Rosalie, Ángela y (increíblemente) Jacob, había aceptado.

Tome mi abrigo y baje despacio las escaleras, no quería caerme y romperme un pie, aunque pensándolo bien eso me daría una excusa para no ir.

Jake me sonrío ampliamente, cuando me pare junto a el en el sofá, con la cabeza ladeada y un mohín de falso disgusto. Estaba con mi padre, absorto en un partido.

- Señorita Swam, creo que su padre tendrá que arrestarla hoy – Me informo con tono solemne. Fruncí el ceño, ¿De que hablaba?- Es usted un problema para la seguridad publica, La mitad de Port Angels va a sufrir un paro cardiaco, gracias a ti. – Me ruborice y le rodeé los ojos, el se carcajeo.

-Buena esa, hijo- Charlie le palmeo la espalda. Mi amigo se paro y me dio una vuelta haciendo que mi vestido se levante un poco.

-En serio Bells, te ves hermosa –

Le sonreí en agradecimiento.

El camino hasta el restaurante estuvo sumido en un silencio cómodo.

Mi mente divago, por la semana de clases que había tenido.

Después del incidente de la clase de matemáticas, no había habido nada interesante, cada día me llevaba mejor con el grupo de jake y no había tenido contacto con los tóxicos.

Lauren y Jessica seguían ignorarme con la novedad de que ahora james se les unía. Mike me había pedido una disculpa por su comportamiento, platique con el un par de veces y Edward, (Después de que le devolví su celular.) se había dedicado a pasarme notitas con puras estupideces, (Piropos, invitaciones y un millón de insinuaciones asquerosas.) cada vez que los rompía, simplemente se reía entre dientes.

¡Me sacaba de quicio! No le había comentado nada de esto a mi amigo por que sabía que se pondría furioso.

Llegamos al restaurante y nos reunimos con Rosalie, Emmet, Ángela, Erik Ben y una chica que no recordaba su nombre. (Era bonita, con rizos pelirrojos.)

Comimos sushi, era realmente bueno. Emmet no paraba de hablar como "Chino" y era muy gracioso. Rosalie se reía y hacia un ruido chistoso con la nariz que la avergonzaba y hacia que sus mejillas se volvieran rosas, me sentía muy bien con ellos.

No pude evitar que una duda me asaltara. ¿Se separarían ellos de mi cuando supieran mi historia? ¿Pensarían que era culpable?

- Ey Bells, vamos.- Todos ya se estaban parando. Me reí por mi distracción y me dirigí a los carros con todos los demás.

Ahora iríamos al club (Disco, antro. No se como le digan) se llama "Tequila!"

El papa de Emmett era uno de los propietarios de el por lo que podíamos entrar, (No somos mayores de edad.) sin problemas.

- No te vayas a emborrachar mucho – Me dijo jake burlón.

- Lo mismo te digo –

Me reí cuando alzo un puño y grito: "!Tequila!"

Entramos al estacionamiento y aparcamos junto Emmett. Entramos al club todos juntos.

Había mucha gente dentro, tanta que jure que me iba a perder en algún momento. Nos dirigimos al área VIP que igual estaba repleta pero no tanto como para que me perdiera… por mucho tiempo.

La música resonaba por todos lados, el Dj hablaba por el micrófono, las luces seguían un ritmo que inconcientemente te hacia mover las caderas. Había un conjunto de pantallas en el frente que mostraban videos de las canciones que sonaban. (En ese momento se veía a Beyonce contoneándose)

Nos sentamos en unos sillones. Mientras nos poníamos de acuerdo para ordenar nuestras bebidas.

- Nos va a traer Dos Cosmos, Dos margaritas, Un Apple Martini, un Bloody Mary y Dos rusos negros. – Ordeno emmet por nosotros.

- Tenemos que hacer una competencia de caballitos (1) - Grito Erik entusiasmado. Genial. me iban a tener que sacar arrastrada del lugar. Yo no podía tomar más de Tres shots. Y conociéndome seguro perdería el juego.

- ¿Por qué no vino Alice? – Pregunte mientras tomaba mi recién llegada margarita.

- No le gusta salir mucho – Explico Rose, dándole un sorbo a su Apple Martini.

Platicamos un rato mas, hablando sobre la escuela, haciendo bromas y organizando un viaje a La push para unos días después.

- Cortesía de la casa para el señor Cullen y sus amigos. - Los chicos soltaron gritos entusiastas, cuando el mesero puso sobre la mesa varios vasos para caballitos y una botella de tequila.

-¿Qué necesita una rubia para no aburrirse?- Grito Emmet, sirviendo el licor en los vasos - Un folio que ponga por las dos caras: Por favor, gira.- Rodeé los ojos sonriente por el estupido chiste de Emmet que le hizo ganador de una colleja de su novia. Me reí fuertemente por la cara de Rose.

En eso capte unos ojos verdes que me miraban maliciosos, me voltee a Ángela y le susurre al oído.

- Mierda. No sabia que Edward iba a venir también –

- Como que era obvio ¿No? – Me contesto terminando de un trago su Cosmo. La imite y me acabe mi bebida.

- Voy al baño – Me susurro Jake al oído, le hice un gesto con la mano para indicarle que estaba bien.

- Tomen sus shots – Grito Tyler alzando el suyo a la par que Rose y Erik.

Golpee mi vasito, mordí el limón con sal y tome rápidamente mi tequila, pase mi lengua por mis labios para quitar los restos, sintiendo caliente mi garganta.

Abrí mis ojos y vi a Ángela haciendo una mueca por su trago, a mi lado Erik llenaba su segundo shot, cuando alguien se lo quito de las manos.

Edward tomo el tequila de un jalon sin limón ni nada.

- Por la hermosa morena – dijo burlonamente mientras asentaba el vaso en la mesa, Erik no dijo nada y lleno otro vasito. Fulmine a Cullen con la mirada. Genial. Edward había arruinado el ambiente.

- Lárgate Edward – Le espeto su hermano, Edward sonrío arrogantemente y después de darme un beso en la mejilla se fue. Cinco minutos después lo besándose con una rubia.

Hicimos como si no pasara nada y decidimos ir a bailar. Baile con Angie hasta que Jake llego entonces baile con el.

- Espero que no hayas aprovechado mi ida al baño para tomarte toda la botella de tequila – Me burlo mi amigo, le pegue en el hombro, mientras bailábamos tontamente dándonos vueltas y haciendo coreografías estupidas. Emmet y rose bailaban realmente muy bien también tayler, que bailaba con La chica pelirroja que todavía no recordaba su nombre.

- Me toca ir al baño, Jack-ass (3) – Le informe riéndome por mi broma, el se carcajeo y me empujo suavemente para que me vaya.

Camine entre toda la gente que había en la pista y logre entrar al baño que milagrosamente no estaba muy abarrotado. Cuando salí al lavabo, me tope a Lauren que entraba tambaleándose levemente. Me sonrío perversamente y se metió a un compartimiento. Decidí salir de ahí antes de que salga.

Empezaba a sonar una canción de Britney Spears ( If You Seek Amy.) y parecía haber mas gente en la pista.

Bien. Bella te perdiste !Bravo!

Comencé a caminar entre la gente sin despegarme de la pared, para llegar a la barra. ¡Siempre te encuentras a alguien conocido en la barra!

Pase a una pareja demasiado emocionada actuándose la canción. (_is she in the bathroom is she smokin up outside_?) me rei disimuladamente.

También pase a una rubia que al parecer estaba casi inconciente. Recordatorio mental: No tomas tanto, como para quedar así.

Estaba a unos metros de la barra cuando sentí unas manos gírame por los hombros. Sonreí pensando que Jake me había encontrado, pero no me esperaba que unos ojos verdes me miraran arrogantes.

- Te ves tan sexy tomando tequila – Me dijo seductoramente apoyándome contra la pared. Rodee los ojos y me dispuse a irme pero no me dejo.

- Pensé que esto solo era en horario escolar Edward –

- Soy 24 horas, no te preocupes. – Me dijo bajando sus manos a mi cintura. Las quite inmediatamente, mirando en la barra por si encontraba a alguien.

- Gracias a Dios, es que me muero por tener sexo contigo.- Le dije sarcásticamente, el sonrío de lado con los ojos brillando traviesamente.

- Lo se, lo que no entiendo es por que insistes en hacerte la difícil.- Me contesto muy seguro de si mismo.

-¿Qué te hace pensar que quiero acostarme contigo?- Le pregunte incrédula, ¿En verdad no entendía que no quería?

- _All of the boys and all of the girls__are begging to if you seek Amy_ – Dijo al mismo tiempo que la canción, poniendo sus manos en mi cadera. Mi boca se abrió, impresionada de su ego.

- ¡Todos menos yo! – Le conteste, quitando sus manos de mis caderas. - ¿Aparte de drogadicto y pervertido también eres bisexual? – Le pregunte burlonamente, no tenia nada contra los bisexuales, pero quería molestar a Edward.

El se quedo inmóvil unos segundo, creo que nadie le había echado en cara sus defectos antes, me acobarde un poco. ¿Estaría molesto?

- No –Contesto después de unos segundos - pero eso no impide que algunos chicos quieran acostarme conmigo- Si antes pensaba que era un Petulante, ahora estaba completamente segura.

- Eres tan Idiota –

- Tu igual, pero eso no impide que seas muy sexi – Intento besarme otra vez, pero me escape por un lado.

Me dirigí hacia Ángela que estaba aun lado de la barra junto con Emmet y Rose.

-Me encanta esta canción- Dijo Rose moviendo sus caderas al compás de canción, al poco rato llego Jake reclamándome el haberlo abandonado. Volvimos a nuestros asientos y jugamos al abuelo. (2) Perdí cinco veces.

Tomamos dos rondas mas de tragos y las chicas y yo regresamos a bailar. Mire el reloj de Rosalie y me asuste ¡Eran las 3 de la mañana! Tenia que irme a mi casa ya. Le dije a Ángela que le dijera a Jake que lo veía en su carro y me dirigí al estacionamiento.

Me tambalee ligeramente cuando la brisa me dio de lleno en la cara. Charlie iba a matarme si notaba mi estado y por la hora.

Camine hacia el carro de jake tratando de caminar con mis tacones.

Escuche paso detrás de mí, resonando sobre la (Ahora) escandalosa música del club. Supuse que era jake, sin embargo me volví a equivocar.

- ¿Ya te vas? – Una seductora voz acaricio mi oído, mientras rodeaban mi cintura y mi abdomen unas grandes manos.- Todavía es temprano.- Sabia quien era y también que tenia que apartarme.

- Si no me voy ahora, tal vez mi papa me deje durmiendo fuera – Le dije con la voz baja, alejándome de sus grandes manos. El me giro, lentamente conectando su mirada con la mía.

Ahora me sentía atrapado en la profundidad de sus verdes ojos, llenos de misterio.

- Puedes venir ami casa si te deja afuera – Me susurro al oído, acorralándome contra un árbol, al tiempo que una fría brisa revolvió mi cabello.- Puedes dormir conmigo, en mi cama – Sentí mi vista desenfocarse, y me reí, no entendía lo que Edward me decía, me costaba trabajo prestarle atención.

Sentí su cuerpo presionado contra el mío y trate de mirarlo fijamente para darle a entender que se alejara. Intento fallido

- E…Edw…Edward – Estaba tratando de que mi voz sonara firme pero solo sonaba patosa por el alcohol. Y las reacciones involuntarias que estaban provocando las manos de edward (Que acariciaban lentamente mis costados) no ayudaban.

- No te resistas Bella – Me susurro, solté un jadeo cuando beso mi quijada. Esto se me estaba saliendo de control, mi cerebro (Paralizado por el alcohol) estaba dejando al mando me cuerpo a mis hormonas.

Ahora sentía que mis piernas no respondían correctamente, Edward me tomo de la cintura fuertemente para que no cayera y se dedico a repartir besos por mi cuello y auque no quería, mi respiración se entrecortaba y ahora sentía con mas intensidad las corrientes eléctricas que las suaves manos de edward provocaban, subiendo y bajando lentamente apenas rozando mis piernas.

Apretó mas su cuerpo contra el mío, no dejando espacio para que pase nada, ni siquiera una corriente de aire. Fue subiendo sus labios (expertos) por mi cuello hasta mi barbilla. Iba a besarme y llevarse la poca cordura que gritaba por salir a superficie.

Podía sentir su aliento en mi cara. Lo mire a los ojos con mirada perdida y la respiración alborotada, se inclino para juntar nuestros labios.

Y se fue.

Abrí los ojos aturdida y note que no había fuerza de presión que me salvara de desplomarme al piso, era el carro el que me mantenía en pie.

- Ustedes no aprenden la lección – Jake tenia a Edward sostenido por un hombro, de espaldas a una de las columnas.

- La advertencia no fue para mi – Le dijo sonriendo petulante y soltándose bruscamente del agarre de mi amigo.- Por lo que no pienso tomarle importancia - No sabia de que hablaban, quise caminar hasta jacob, pero supe que no podría llegar sin caerme y romperme algo

Solté un grito ahogado cuando mi amigo golpeo a Edward con su puño.

- Pues más te vale que lo tomes en cuenta.-

Me miro reprobatoriamente, tomándome del brazo y me condujo hacia su auto. Milagrosamente no me caí.

- Ten cuidado Black. – Dijo Edward, no grito ni subió su tono, su voz era suave y filosa.- Esto no se va a quedar así, lo sabes- Su rostro se había endurecido y su mirada era furiosa y tenebrosa, sentí miedo de el por primera vez, aunque la amenaza no fuera para mi.- Tus amigos no van a salvarte de esta –

Jacob arranco y salio rápidamente del estacionamiento, si no fuera por que es imposible creo que su cabeza estaría en llamas. ¡Estaba furioso!

- ¿Qué hacías con Cullen sola? – Tenia los dientes apretados y no me miraba. Fuera de todo el alcohol que tenia mi cuerpo me sentí mal, Jake estaba molesto conmigo también patéticamente mis ojos se llenaron de lagrimas, ¡Maldito alcohol!

- T…Te esstaba esperandoo – ¡Maldita voz! Cuando necesito parecer sobria me traiciona

- Bella – Suspiro rodando los ojos, parecía que su mal humor se había amainado.- Estas ebria – Hice un puchero y me voltee hacia la ventana, el se carcajeo levemente.

- Eso me alivia por una parte. –

- ¿Cómo es eso? –

- Estas borracha por eso no golpeabas a Cullen, no quiero ni imaginarme que hubieras hecho si yo no llegaba – Lo golpee en el hombro levemente por que se estaba burlando de mi.- Es la verdad.- Añadió ahora serio.

Nos sumimos en un silencio cómodo, ahora que no había brisas que me subieran el alcohol, empezaba a sentirme estupida y con remordimiento. En verdad tenia razón jacob, estaba apunto de tener sexo con Edward en el estacionamiento. Si me hubiera besado, estoy segura que iba a arrancarle la ropa con los dientes.

¡Wow bella que pasional! Sonreí divertida y avergonzada por mis pensamientos.

Tuve un escalofrío, al recordar la mirada de Edward cuando Jake subió al carro. No me miraba a mi, miraba a Jacob, y eso me asustaba mas. Entonces recordé sus palabras siseantes frías y peligrosas.

- Jake ¿De que advertencia hablaba Edward? – Le pregunte de sopetón. Me miro y apretó sus manos en el volante.

- ¿De verdad quieres saberlo? – Me pregunto cortésmente pero yo sabia que estaba nervioso, asentí con la cabeza mirándolo inquisitivamente.

- Les conté a Sam y los chicos lo que paso con james – Faltaban aproximadamente unos cinco minutos para llegar a mi casa por lo que no respete su silencio de incomodidad.

- ¿Y entonces? –

- Le dieron una paliza a Dawson – Musito, sabia que me iba a escandalizar por eso no me miraba a los ojos.

- ¡Dios! – Exclame sorprendida.- ¿Por qué hicieron eso?, ¡Esta muy mal! – Claro que estaba mal eso era algo que los "Tóxicos" harían.

- Era la única forma Bells – mascullo enfurruñado por mi reacción.-. Ellos solo entienden de esa forma, y funciono. James no te molesto más.-

En eso tenia razón. Se estaciono en mi puerta.

- No quiero que te pase algo malo – Le dije bajito, mientras buscaba mis llaves por mi bolso.

- No te preocupes, soy un chico grande, ya alcanzo las galletas de la alacena – Me reí con el, El media casi dos metros, siempre me burlaba por mis escasos 1.56 m.

- Adiós Jake.- Me despedí de el dándole un beso en la mejilla.- Te hablo mañana.-

- Que duermas bien, y que tu cruda no sea muy dura. – Le saque la lengua mientra abría la puerta.- Y péinate un poco – agrego sombriamente.

Me ruborice por el motivo de que mi cabello este al estilo Marge Simpson.

Entre en mi casa y desperté a mi papa que estaba en la sala durmiendo placidamente en el sillón.

Me acosté a dormir completamente agotada.

.

.

* * *

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Aclaraciones:

Caballitos: Se sirven en un vasito con capacidad de una (38.5 mililitros) a dos onzas. Normalmente se toman con sal y limon, y te embriaga rápido por que son el licor sin nada más. También se que les dicen shots. Pueden ser shots de tequila o de vodka y creo que de lo que quieras. Aquí en México son muy populares.

El juego del Abuelo: Es un juego de destreza que hace que si te confundes tengas que tomar un shot entre mas te confundas mas numera cada jugador entonces si dicen tu numero significa que es tu turno: ejemplo Cuando el abuelo murio dos copas de vino dejo,(y el dos dice) por que dos y no cuatro (y el cuatro dice) por que cuatro y no 10. Se escucha fácil pero no lo es ¡Confunde! Y mas si tienes unas copas encima

Cuando tomas y no lo sientes, normalmente cuando te da la brisa se te sube a la cabeza. Al menos eso me pasa ami.

Tengo que irme ¡ya! de la computadora. Disculpen si hay algún error.

Besos y gracias por sus reviews


	6. Desayuno

Todo lo que reconozcan, no es mio.

.-

**.**

**Desayuno**

…

Casi agradecí que fuera lunes. Y digo casi por que hoy (Desgraciadamente) vería Edward.

El domingo había sido infernal, tuve la peor resaca que alguna vez alguien haya experimentado. Vomito, mareo, dolores de cabeza, estupidez momentánea, TODO incluido. Pero lo peor había sido la cruda moral, me sentía tan avergonzada, que no quise ni salir de mi cuarto.

El remordimiento estaba causando estragos en mi cerebro, me sentía tan mal que estaba planeando saltar mi clase de matemáticas. No quería aguantar las estupidas indirectas del imbecil mayor.

Si. Mi desagrado hacia Edward había aumentado a niveles tan alarmantes, que planeaba saltarme una clase, solo para no verlo.

Mis clases pasaron lentamente. Si, que sabían aburrirse aquí. Mis amigos no habían aumentado, ni se habían reducido en esta semana, por lo que solo hablaba con Áng. En parte me alegraba con ello, no era una chica de grandes masas.

Notaba la mirada de Lauren y Jessica sobre mí de vez en cuando, y eso me preocupaba. No le comente nada a Angie por que no quería parecer una paranoica, ya les había dicho que tenia un trauma con eso de ser el centro de atención.

Aprovechando una hora libre, ya que el profesor de Administración, había sufrido un "accidente no grave" decidimos ir a comer a una pequeña cafetería a seis cuadras del instituto.

Quería unos Hot cakes con fresas y nutella. Definitivamente no cocinaban eso en la cafetería de la escuela.

Fuimos en el carro de Ángela, hablando sobre todo, ya le había contado los acontecimientos, del sábado negro. (Era su titulo oficial) Su decisión sobre eso había sido "No vuelvo a invitarte a tomar margaritas, te atrofia el cerebro" me reí tanto que me dolieron las costillas.

Ángela estaba convirtiéndose en mi mejor amiga tan rápidamente, que podría decirse que ya lo era. Eso me gustaba y me asustaba, ya que no había hablado con ella sobre mi cambio a Forks, pero estaba casi segura, que ella me creería y me aceptaría.

Me estaba muriendo de ganas de saber sobre su problema con los "Tóxicos" pero no quería presionarla, así como ella no me presionaba.

Todos pensaban que era raro mi cambio, tan avanzado el curso, pero se conformaban con el típico, "fue decisión de mi papa" pero Emmet, Rose y Ángela sospechaban que había algo mas, sin embargo no me presionaban, y yo estaba infinitamente agradecida por ello.

Todo a su tiempo.

- ¿Qué desean de comer?- Nos pregunto una amable mesera, de esas con las sonrisas tan agradables que te causan una comodidad inmediata.

Pedimos nuestros desayunos, mi delicioso antojo y un Sándwich de pollo para mi amiga.

- Te voy a contar lo que me paso, hace un año Bells – Dijo Áng. Indiferentemente, yo solo atine a asentir con cara neutral, asombrada por el tema repentino.

Esperamos a que nos trajeran nuestros desayunos, y Ángela comenzó su relato, mientras los comíamos.

- Antes los chicos no eran tan malos, solo se dedicaban a tener sexo y hacer fiestas con alcohol. Si tú no te metías con ellos directamente, simplemente te ignoraban. Pero cuando llego James y Alec, las cosas cambiaron, comenzaron a consumir drogas. – Lo contaba con mucha naturalidad, como si me contara sobre un trabajo que le resultaba aburrido - Yo los descubrí un día, fumando marihuana en un salón desocupado. Se lo dije al director – Una sonrisa de reproche apareció en sus labios.- Pero claro, ellos pagaron una buena cantidad de dinero, y no les hicieron nada – Tomo un trago de su vaso, mientras yo la miraba sorprendida.- Gracias a Dios, ya cambiaron al Director -

- ¿Y que paso? – Pregunte, conociendo la fama del grupo de idiotas, era mas que obvio que no se quedaron con los brazos cruzados.

- Que no paso, seria la pregunta apropiada – Suspiro con pesar.- Fueron los peores días de mi vida, como ya te había dicho el día que entraste, nadie los contradice, por miedo, por que los idolatran o por que se benefician. – Asentí con la cabeza, ella no me miraba pero supe que lo capto, su mirada era sombría pero su tono era neutral, como si contara una experiencia aburrida de su infancia.- Hicieron que casi toda la escuela me molestara sin parar, se burlaban de mi a todas horas, rompían mis útiles, tiraban mi comida, incluso unas niñas me encerraron por casi seis horas en un armario, rayaron mi carro, le rompieron los espejos e hicieron que me suspendan tres días, por haber mentido sobre esos "Alumnos buenos y de buena familia".-

Sentí mi aliento atascado, yo sabia exactamente como se había sentido Angie. Estaba impactada de que todavía siguiera en esta escuela.

- ¿Cuánto tiempo? – Le pregunte con la voz ahogado, ella me miro sorprendida por mi tono, le sonreí tristemente.

Intuyo algo extraño en mi, pero lo ignoro. Desvío su mirada y la dirigió hacia otro punto. Sabía que no estaba lista para hablar sobre ello.

- Una semana, Emmet, Rose, Ben y Jacob, se saltaron la "Orden"- Musito sonriendo ligeramente. Fruncí el ceño, notando la falta de un nombre.

- ¿Y Alice? –

- Alice, quiere mucho a su hermano, aunque a el no le importe, hace todo lo que el le diga – Comimos en silencio unos minutos, cada quien sumergida en sus pensamientos.

Desde que llegue no comprendía el miedo de todos hacia Edward y su grupo, pero ahora lo estaba sintiendo en alto grado. Ellos podían convertir mi vida en un infierno.

No quería que la gente me rechace y me haga cosas desagradables, no quería que todos me den la espalda y me hagan huir de aquí, ya me había encariñado demasiado con las personas. Respire profundamente, de momento el apetito se me había esfumado, como un ratón que huye de la horrible amenaza de un gato en su guarida.

Pagamos la cuenta y nos dirigimos a su carro.

- Lo único bueno de eso, fue que ahora tengo los mejores amigos. Gracias a ellos no me cambie de escuela. – Dijo con voz de nuevo alegre, le sonreí forzadamente, no me sentía muy feliz, olas de pánico estaban haciendo que mis manos sean intranquilas y que mi estomago punzara levemente.

- Tuviste suerte – Le conteste sinceramente, ella asintió

- Si, la mayoría de estos casos no acaban bien. – Mis manos se sacudieron tan violentamente que Ang lo noto, busque mis cigarros y le pedí permiso para fumar en su carro, ella acepto.

Lo primero que divise al llegar fue a Edward y a James fumando recostados en la pared de la escuela. Esta vez la mirada de Cullen, no me causo repugnancia ni enojo, sino miedo, total pánico.

Vi a Jacob saludarme desde una mesa, apenas baje camine rápidamente hacia el y lo abrace.

Necesitaba sentirlo conmigo, necesitaba saber que el me aceptaba después de todo. El comprendió mi ánimo y me abrazo, besando mi cabello.

Nos abrazamos en silencio, mientras los demás nos ignoraban cortésmente.

Finalmente el calor corporal y el olor a madera quemada y mar con rayos de sol de Jake, me tranquilizo lo suficiente, como para sentarme y entablar una conversación superficial con mis demás amigos.

El Director de la escuela, comunico que la última clase se corría a la próxima hora, ya que el maestro de matemáticas se había ido con el maestro de administración y no llegaría a tiempo para la clase.

Casi bailo la danza de la gratitud (Si es que existe) ¡No tendría que sentarme con Edward!

Me dirigí con Ángela al baño antes de ir a la ultima clase. Note la corta cabellera de Lauren pasar por mi lado y sentí un escalofrío, era realmente intimidante.

Entre al baño por delante de Ángela (Solo tres pasos por delante) y sentí una mano delicada pero fuerte jalarme rápidamente dentro, mientras alguien le cerraba la puerta en las narices a mi amiga.

Sentí el pánico amontonarse en mi garganta impidiéndome hablar, a la vez que dos pares de fríos ojos azules me miraban malignamente con una sonrisa a juego.

- Bien. Isabella tenemos que hablar contigo – Me dijo Lauren, mientras Jessica se sentaba sobre los lavabos, con una sonrisa que no predicaba nada bueno.

Trague en seco.

En serio tenia un tipo de imán para los problemas, les juro que me trataba de mantener fuera de ellos, pero al parecer no funcionaba.

.-

* * *

Muchas gracias por sus reviews, sus alertas y sus favoritos :)

Por todas los fics. Mañana subire un One-shot

Les voy a poner el sumary:

**Petulante con complejo de superioridad.**

-Mira niña tal vez pienses que eres perfecta pero estas muy lejos de llenar ese concepto. Creo que narcisista te quedaría mejor. –Mi boca se abrió en sorpresa. ¿Qué demonios le pasaba a este chico?-Yo no he dicho nada–Le grite molesta y ofendida. -Conmigo no necesitas hacerlo –

--

No se de donde salio, pero es el primer encuentro de Rosalie con Edward.

Saludos y un beso

* * *


	7. Invitacion

**Todo lo que reconozcan****, no es mío.**

* * *

**.**

**Invitación**

…

Lauren se apoyo contra una pared, sonriendo con suficiencia al notar mi nerviosismo. Escuche a Ángela llamándome desde el otro lado de la puerta.

- Lárgate Webber, no le vamos a hacer nada – grito Jessica, los golpes cesaron pero sabia que Angie no se había ido.

- ¿Qué quieren? – Di gracias que mi voz no tembló ni se quebró, no quería parecer una presa fácil.

- Invitarte – Dijo la chica rubia platinada sonriendo, su aspecto y su tono no era amenazador, pero había algo en sus ojos que te ponía los pelos de punta.

La mire desconcertada ¿Invitarme a que? Por favor que no me estén invitando a unirme a su grupo.

Ambas soltaron una risita escalofriante.

- Tranquila, es una fiesta solamente – dijo Jessica lentamente como leyéndome el pensamiento, se bajo del lavabo y saco algo de su bolsillo.

- Por el momento -Lauren me rodeo lentamente, parecía un depredador examinando a su presa.

_Cálmate_, pensé no me han hecho nada, no tenia por que ponerme agresiva o paranoica.

Todavía.

Jessica me puso un pulso rojo de pega en mi muñeca izquierda, el movimiento me sobresalto pero ellas no le tomaron importancia.

_Mierda bella__, tranquila._

- ¿Por que? – pregunte armándome de valor.- Digo, nunca he hablado con ustedes ni nada.- Quería que supieran que yo no las consideraba nada mío y que no quería una relación de ningún tipo con ellas, pero esto fue lo único que pudo salir de mis labios sin parecer desafiante o atemorizada.

- Causaste impacto en el grupo. – Dijo burlonamente Lauren, Jessica frunció el ceño levemente pero siguió apoyada en la pared contraria de su amiga.- Aparte tengo curiosidad.-

- ¿Curiosidad? – Ella asintió con la cabeza y supe que no iba a decirme nada mas, no quise insistir, acababa de notar sus fosas nasales: estaban levemente rojas.

- Toda la información esta aquí – Dijo Lauren con una sonrisa amable. Me dio una tarjeta que metí sin leer en mi pantalón.

¡Ni siquiera la iba a leer!

Iba a decir que no había podido ir: que me había perdido en el camino, que no me dejaron, que choque, que un meteorito cayo en mi auto, lo que sea pero no iba a ir. No pensaba meterme en la boca del lobo.

- Webber no puede ir, ella esta vetada todavía -Dijo Jessica jocosamente, sentí la rabia subiendo por mi garganta cuando soltaron unas risitas crueles.

_Cálmate__ bella, CALMATE._

- Nos vamos, un placer pequeña bella – dijo la líder con sarcasmo en la ultima frase pasando a mi lado.

Cuando ya estaban a mi espalda y no podían verme, cerré los ojos y respire lentamente.

Definitivamente, NO IBA A IR.

- Por cierto, no puedes faltar – Me dijo Lauren ya saliendo por la puerta.- Es una… recomendación. – Me dijo dulcemente.

Tan dulce como el azúcar con arsénico. Volvieron a reír socarronamente y salieron del baño.

No pasaron ni cinco segundos y Ángela ya estaba delante de mí examinándome preocupada.

- Te hicieron algo. – me pregunto angustiada. Negué con la cabeza y le mostré la muñeca donde estaba la pulsera.

- Mierda – Musitó mi amiga.- En serio, eres como un anzuelo para los problemas –

- Si. – Suspire tratando de quitar un poco la tensión.

- Ya pensaremos que hacer – Volví a suspirar. Entonces recordé a que había venido al baño y me dirigí a los cubículos.

…

- Podría decir que se averío mi carro.-

- O si quieres puedo hacer que te fractures el fémur – Ángela y yo discutíamos formas de evitar mi asistencia a la fiesta.- Podrías decir que te tropezaste de las escaleras –

- SI, y que me fracture el cráneo – Dije con el ceño fruncido.

- O que te encarcelaron por homicidio. –

- Que me quede atascada en un embotellamiento de tráfico –

- Funcionaria si en Forks no hubiera tan poca gente, que tal posesión demoníaca, puedo decirle a mi papa que te practique un exorcismo falso. -

- O que me raptaron los extraterrestres, puedo ir con aluminio en mi cabeza el lunes a la escuela, no me importa.- Nos reímos fuertemente de las estupideces que habíamos pensado.

Habíamos empezado hablando seriamente pero fracasamos. Teníamos lo que resta de la semana para encontrar una excusa.

¿Que tan difícil podría ser? ¡Había millones!

- Varicela-

- Secuestro Express -

- Mi casa se incendio –

- ¿Están enumerando todo lo que le puede pasar a bella en un día? – Se burló Jake pasando un brazo sobre mis hombros camino a mi camioneta.

- Si, es para estar preparadas. – Le conteste sarcásticamente.

Ángela y yo habíamos acordado no decirle nada a Jacob, no quería que se pusiera como loco, ni que armara una pelea. Por lo que decidí desviar la conversación a temas más livianos.

- ¿Ya tienes fecha para tu examen? – Sabia que si le preguntaba sobre su posible admisión a una beca a la que deseaba y que le hacia mucha ilusión, se olvidaría de cualquier tema. Y así fue, sus oscuros ojos brillaron de excitación y su sonrisa se ensancho.

No, si yo les digo que conozco a Jake, como si fuera parte de mí.

- 20 de junio.- De ahí Ángela comenzó a preguntarle todo sobre la beca.

Jake quería entrar a una prestigiosa universidad, pero no podía pagarla, así que estaba tratando de conseguir una beca deportiva, el es un grandioso jugador de basketball, pero aparte de eso tenia que pasar un examen. Yo estaba casi segura que lo iba a conseguir, estudiaba todos los días.

- Vamos a ir a casa de Emmett a las cinco de la tarde.- Nos informo Jacob.- Vamos a ver unas películas, es una tradición de cada mes - Se encogió de hombros, y yo decidí que tenia que irme a mi casa si quería tener la comida lista para Charlie antes de las cinco.

Nos despedimos y en menos de veinte minutos ya estaba aparcando en mi casa, me cambie, cocine, hice unas cuantas tareas y me bañe para finalmente dirigirme hacia casa de Emmett. Estaba arrancando mi camión cuando recordé algo.

No sabía donde vivía Emmett.

Golpee mi cabeza con el volante por mi estupidez, regrese a mi casa y le hable a Jake a su celular por si ya había salido de su casa.

- Bueno –

- Ey Jack-ass, no me dijiste donde es casa de Emmett – Las fuertes carcajadas de mi amigo hicieron que tuviera que alejar el teléfono de mi oreja. Me reí entre dientes. Si que se nos había pasado ese "insignificante" detalle.

- Te voy a pasar a buscar en cinco minutos.-

- Ok. –

Recordé que todavía tenia la pulsera "toxica" (Nombre que Ang y yo le habíamos puesto) en mi muñeca, así que me amarre una de tela para ocultarla, no quería que Jake se molestara.

Cinco minutos después, el claxon sonaba avisándome que corriera hacia la puerta. Lujo que no podía darme si no quería acabar en un hospital. Aunque eso seria una buena excusa para no ir a la fiesta.

Me reí mientras me dirigía al carro de mi amigo, siempre estaba buscando excusas para no ir a lugares.

- En serio, creo que el clima calido de Forks esta fundiendo tus neuronas – Dijo mirándome con falsa preocupación.- ¿De que te ríes?-

- De nada – La conversación siguió en temas tontos, como esos que salen a luz en la escuela cuando hay calor y no tienes nada que hablar por que apenas esta empezando el día, o esos en los que solo quieren hablar sin importar lo que se diga. Y así seguimos por quince minutos.

Mis ojos se abrieron de sorpresa al llegar a nuestro destino.

La casa Cullen era… Impresionante. Más que casa era una mansión. Era gigantesca y muy elegante.

- Yo igual me quede así la primera vez que vine. – Dijo Jake bajándose del carro al mismo tiempo que yo.- El padre de Emmett tiene empresas farmacéuticas. – Woow lo mas seguro es que usen billetes en lugar de servilletas.

- Bella Jacob estamos aquí.- Emmett, Rosalie y Alice nos saludaban desde un costado de la casa, tenían puesto sus trajes de baño, supuse que estaban bañándose en su piscina o en el lago.

Iba a sonreírles y hacer una broma cuando unos chirridos de llantas me sobresaltaron.

Un volvo plateado aparco a lado del carro de Jacob, y de el bajo nada más y nada menos que mi peor pesadilla. Mierda, se me había olvidado que El también vivía aquí.

Bravo Bella, que despistada.

_-_

* * *

Disculpenme si hay alguna falta o algo asi, ando apurada y si no subia hoy no se cuando lo iba a hacer. Espero que les guste el capitulo :P

LA relacion Alice- Edward se va a explicar mas adelante, de hecho en el siguiente capitulo hay una pequeña pista de por que Edward es asi. El motivo de bella por el que se cambio a Forks no es muy dramatico, bueno tal vez si un poco pero la historia no se centra en sus traumas.

Les aviso que aunque me encante el edward caballeroso y amable del libro, este NO va a ser asi, hasta en contados capitulos, ya avanzado el fic. Mi objetivo es que ustedes se sientan como bella y comprendan sus decisiones, quiero crear una reaccion amor-odio hacia Edward.

A pesar de todo esto, este fic es un Ed&Be y nada lo va a cambiar.

Tratare de subir el nuevo capitulo de vía Láctea hoy. Chicas de México: Cuídense mucho.

Gracias por sus reviews :)


	8. Aviso y un Atisbo

**Todo lo que reconozcan, NO es mío.**

* * *

**Aviso y un Atisbo**

**...**

Un volvo plateado aparco a lado del carro de Jacob, y del bajo nada más y nada menos que mi peor pesadilla. Mierda, se me había olvidado que El también vivía aquí.

Bravo Bella, que despistada.

Edward salio de su carro lentamente, tenia unas gafas de sol que ocultaban sus ojos y prendía un cigarrillo con una mano en el encendedor y otra dando vuelta a sus llaves.

No pude evitar pensar que se veía muy sexy, Como tan poco pude evitar darme de cabezazos después, por pensar eso.

Cuando me miro, me sonrío torcidamente y entro a su casa. Sentí a Jake destensarse a mi lado y las sonrisas amables y despreocupadas volvieron a los rostros de mis amigos.

¿Cómo es que Edward provocaba tantas reacciones?

- Entremos, para que nos cambiemos de ropa.- Dijo Rosalie, caminando hacia la casa.

Al entrar a la mansión quede más impactada que cuando la vi por fuera, era gigantesca y muy elegante.

- Tienen una casa muy hermosa. – Le comente a Alice que estaba caminando a mi lado, ella me sonrío modestamente, antes de darme las gracias.

- ¿Qué película vamos a ver? – Pregunto Jacob, el se veía tan cómodo en la casa, como si la opulencia y elegancia que demostraban los objetos en ella no le intimidaran o no fueran objeto de admiración. Supuse que era por que no era la primera vez que iba. Era lógico, el ya debió venir muchas veces.

Al llegar Ángela y Erick, empezamos a decidir la película que nos entretendría

Los chicos votaron por ver _Transformers_, vi el descontento de Alice, pero deduje que no iba a opinar nada al respecto, por lo que con un susurro le pregunte su opinión.

- _El Efecto Mariposa_. – Me dijo de igual forma, después de un breve debate todos se decidieron por ver _El Efecto Mariposa._

Había notado un leve acercamiento entre Alice y yo, muy leve, ya que no compartíamos ninguna clase y solo compartíamos el descanso y una que otra salida.

Mientras Emmett y los chicos ponían cojines en el piso, colocaban las palomitas y toda la comida basura para que engordemos, yo recorría la amplia sala mirando todos los cuadros y fotografías regadas por todos lados.

Me detuve delante de las fotos que se encontraba encima de la chimenea. Pero una me llamo la atención más que las demás.

Eran Alice, Emmett, Rosalie y Edward, supuse por Edward, que al menos el, tendría unos doce años. En la foto Edward abrazaba a Alice, y Emmett cargaba a Rose de caballito. Pero lo más impresionante de la foto, no era el hermoso parque que había detrás, ni la preciosidad y elegancia de sus ropas.

No, era las grandes sonrisas de Alice y Edward, era la mirada de felicidad en el, y el amor que derrochaban su mirada hacia la persona que tomaba la foto.

- Adoro esa foto. – La vocecita de Alice me sobresalto.- Teníamos: 11 – dijo señalando a Edward, luego se señalo.- 10 y 12.- dijo señalando a Emmett y Rose.-

- Es una foto muy bonita. – Mire la sonrisa de añoranza en su rostro, y no pude evitar preguntar.- ¿Quién tomo la foto? – Quería saber quien hacia que los ojos de Edward se vieran tan… humanos y felices.

- Nuestra madre. –

- ¡Ey ya estamos listos! – Sentí unos fuertes brazos cargarnos imprevistamente dejándonos de cabeza. Emmet nos llevo hasta la sala y nos arrojo de cualquier forma en el sofá provocando las risas de nuestros compañeros. Jacob nos ayudo a sentarnos debidamente, y la película comenzó.

Agarre un bol de palomitas para Jacob y para mi, nos sentamos en el piso sobre los cojines, me paso una mano por los hombros y yo recline mi cabeza en su hombro.

Ángela me dirigió una mirada extraña pero luego se volteo y siguió observando a Ashton Kutcher en la televisión.

…

- ¿Que cambiarían de su vida si fueran Evan?- Pregunto de repente Erik. Todos pensamos un rato, dejando de prestarle atención al filme.

Dejaría que contesten todos, yo no quería pensar lo que no hubiera hecho pues no quería sentir remordimientos tontos que me harían deprimirme en este momento.

- Esa es una pregunta… no apropiada para nosotros. – Dijo Emmett con tono entre bromista y pesimista.- Así que contesta tú. –

¿Por qué había contestado de esa forma Emmett? ¿Y por que Ángela miraba a Erik con cara de que quería jalarle el cabello?

- Bueno, la verdad yo no cambiaria nada, me gusta mi vida tal como esta en este momento. – Contesto el chico, ruborizándose reconociendo su desatino.

Iba a preguntarle a Jake discretamente el motivo de la reacción de Emmett, pero el sonido de la puerta abriéndose ocupo mi atención en ese momento.

- Papa, Mama.- Dijo Emm levantándose y corriendo a saludar a sus padres. – Les voy a presentar a la nueva del grupo. – Me ruborice cuando ambos señores me miraron fijamente.

Los dos eran hermosos, como sus hijos. Me pare para recibirlos debidamente, al mismo tiempo que Alice los abrazaba.

- Bella, ellos son mis papas: Esme y Carlisle – Ambos me sonrieron ampliamente y me dieron la mano.

- Llámame Esme -Toda la familia Cullen era amable y amigable. ¿Por qué Edward era diferente?

Sacudí mi cabeza aturdida. ¿Por qué siempre pensaba en Edward?

- Están en su casa. – Dijo la Sra. Cullen y marcho con su esposo hacia el segundo piso. Seguimos viendo la película, mientras en mi cabeza rondaba una pregunta ¿Qué secreto tenían los Cullen?

Seguramente Jake lo sabría y si se lo preguntara me lo diría. Por el momento tenia ganas de ir al baño, así que dejaría la pregunta para otro momento mas apropiado.

Pregunte por el baño y Emmett me indico que usara el de arriba. Subí las escaleras y seguí la dirección que me había dado.

…

Estaba cerrando la puerta del baño de forma ausente, pensando en llamarle a mi madre, para ver como se encontraba, cuando una sombra me hizo soltar un grito ahogado.

Edward soltó una risita entre dientes al tiempo que tapaba mi boca para que no gritara por el susto.

- Vengo a darte un aviso. – Dijo con una sonrisa maliciosa en el rostro. No pude evitar hacer la comparación entre la foto de la chimenea y el Edward de ahora. – No hagas mucho escándalo, que Carlisle esta durmiendo. -

Completamente distintos.

- Vete a la mierda – le dije en un susurro, no quería hablar con el después de lo que paso en el _sábado negro_.

Mi intento de valentía le pareció de lo mas gracioso y en lugar de dejarme ir, puso sus dos manos en la pared detrás de mi, impidiéndome la salida.

- No me apetece. – Dijo pegando su cuerpo al mío.- Solo quiero decirte, que no me importa que Black no quiera.- Logre zafarme de su agarre pero me tomo del brazo.- No he acabado. – Me dijo con voz divertida, escuche una puerta abrirse al final del pasillo, pero a el no pareció importarle.- Tu te vas a acostar conmigo, sea como sea. – me susurro autoritariamente. Iba a darle una bofetada pero agarro mi mano a tiempo.- Ey, nena cuidado con las manos. –

- ¿Qué pasa aquí Edward? – El cambio de actitud de el chico fue tan drastico que me quede aturdida por unos momentos. Miro a Esme tan friamente casi con asco.

- Nada que le importe Sra. Even – Replico seriamente sin darse cuenta estaba apretando mi mano mas fuerte. Hize un ruidito de queja.

- Suelta a esa chica y vete a tu cuarto. – El la ignoro y me miro soltando un poco el agarre.

- Black no va a… -

- No me ignores Edward, Soy tu… -

- No, no lo eres, Acuérdate. –

- Edward – Su tono fue tan frío y lleno de odio que sentí que debía defender a la señora. ¿Cómo trataba así a su madre?

El apretó los dientes y me soltó bruscamente, desapareciendo por una de las puertas. Supuse que era su cuarto.

- Lamento que hayas presenciado eso Bella – Me dijo Esme soltando un supiro.

- Gracias. – Le dije inconscientemente.

- Creí que con el tiempo, iba a superar la muerte de su madre pero veo que su repulsión hacia mi no baja. – Dijo con voz suave.

- ¿La muerte de su madre? – Pregunte una vez que comenzamos a caminar hacia la sala.

- ¿No te lo han contado? La primer esposa de Carlisle, la mama de los chicos murio hace seis años. – Dijo con la mirada ausente.- Era mi mejor amiga, yo me case con Carlisle hace un año.- Concluyo cuando llegamos a la sala.

- Ven Bella, nos vamos. –

Me despedí de Esme y fui con Jake para despedirme de todos.

Cuando subí al carro pensé en Edward.

¿Serra la muerte de su madre la causante de su cambio?

Lo mas lógico es que la respuesta fuera si, pero aun no entendía por que solo el se había descarrilado.

Sentí la mano de Jacob darme un ligero golpe en mi cabeza.

- Despierta Zombie – Me dijo cariñosamente. Le sonreí y comencé a cantar con el, la canción de Bon Jovi que sonaba en la radio.

AL fin y al cabo no era mi problema, no tenia por que calentarme la cabeza con la actitud de Edward.

* * *

Voy corriendo, tenia reunión a las 5 y son las cinco treinta :S

Van a matarme.

Dejen reviews plzz

Por cierto pienso cambiar el nombre del fic ya que me parece mas apropiado el otro nombre que habia pensado para el. :)

Eso sera para el proximo cap por que ahora no me va a dar tiempo

Y gracias por sus comentarios :)

besoos


	9. Mal viernes

Todo lo que reconozcan, NO es mío

* * *

**.**

**Mal Viernes**

…

El viernes llego mas rápido de lo que pensé y amenazaba con ser un día horrible:

Para empezar me levante tarde (Mi despertador decidió morir, sin avisar) y no pude entrar a mi primera hora, por lo que tuve que aguantar las insinuaciones de Edward (Que al verme fuera decidió no seguir en su clase.) por veinte minutos.

Eso me dejo de un humor de perros.

Segundo, Estaba inquieta por que todavía no tenía una excusa creíble para faltar a la estupida fiesta, y la estupida fiesta era mañana.

Tercera y no por ultima mejor, Rosalie e increíblemente (Teniendo en cuenta que nunca habla por cuenta propia.) Alice me habían hecho jurar que iría de compras hoy con ellas. Lo cual yo ODIABA.

Este día prometía ser el peor desde que llegue a Forks.

Entre a mi tercera hora caminando despacio y respirando hondo para calmar mi irritación, esperando encontrarme con Jake y Angie en el salón, pero solo pude ver a la segunda.

- Hola Áng. ¿Y Jake? – Le pregunte muy sorprendida por que mi amigo aun no llegaba. No me había tocado clase con el hasta ahora.

- Eso mismo iba a preguntarte, no lo he visto en ninguna clase, me tocaba con el en la segunda hora. –

Y el día se iba poniendo peor. Jake nunca faltaba a clases y menos sin avisarme. Un sentimiento de preocupación impidió que preste atención a mi clase.

- Mm que extraño. –

…

Salí para cambiar de sala, despidiéndome de Ángela en la puerta.

- Bella – Sentí la mano de Edward aferrarme el brazo, suspire fastidiada.

-Cullen, eres demasiado fastidioso… -

-Si, si, si. –Dijo sin prestarme atención.- ¿vas a ir a la fiesta mañana? – Me pregunto mirándome, parecía que solo sabía dar miradas lascivas. Que asco.

- No se. – Soltó una risa burlona y dijo:

- Fue una pregunta retórica, tienes que ir. – Ordeno inclinando su cabeza para atrapar mis labios, pero me deslice por un lado y entre a mi siguiente clase, con el sonido de su risa despectiva de fondo.

Sin Jacob merodeando cerca, Edward se volvía más insistente.

Y llego la hora del descanso, y estaba mas preocupada que antes, tanto que mi estomago se cerro, impidiéndome comer. Me quede sentada en la mesa mientras mis amigos compraban su alimento.

- ¿Te invito a comer algo? – Me pregunto Edward sentándose frente a mí.

¡Que fastidio! Ahora casi toda la cafetería nos miraba.

- Lárgate. – Le espete poniendo mi cabeza en la mesa y tapándola con mis brazos, quería que todos dejaran de mirarme.- ¡Dios! Eres como una astilla en el trasero. –

- Buena metáfora. – Se burlo tratando de apartar mis brazos de mi cabeza. Yo forcejee, mas por orgullo que por que esta estupida pelea tuviera lógica.- Mierda, Isabella déjame ver tu cara. – Mascullo pude notar un tono de irritación en su voz.

- Lárgate de aquí. – La dura voz de Emmett hizo que levante la vista rápidamente, tenia una mano en el hombro de Edward y el semblante serio.

- Solo quiero hablar con Bella. – Dijo fulminándolo con la mirada.

- Bella ¿Quieres hablar con el? –

- No –

- Entonces, fuera de aquí Edward.- Se dirigieron miradas enfadadas y luego Edward se soltó bruscamente.

- Si no fuera por que somos hermanos, desgraciadamente. – Mascullo levantándose de la silla.

- Desgraciadamente.- Repitió mi amigo, era tan extraño este Emmet, tan serio y frío.

El chico tomo asiento al mismo tiempo que su novia, mientras su hermano se iba.

- Lamento que Edward te fastidie de esta forma Bella. –

- Tranquilo Emmett, no es tu culpa. – El me regalo una sonrisa apagada. Pude ver que Rosalie le besaba en la mejilla, y le tomaba de la mano, asi se mantuvieron todo el descanso.

Cuando Ángela llego me ofreció su celular, para que le marque a Jake, lo que subió un poco mi animo.

Marque el mas que conocido numero y me contesto a los tres pitidos.

- Bueno. – Senti alivio recorriendome las venas al escuchar su voz.

- Jake, Soy bella.-

-Si, ya lo note. – Trato de bromear pero escuchaba su voz ronca, habían murmullos a su alrededor.- ¿Estas con alguien? ¿Estas bien? ¿Por que no viniste a clase? Me tienes preocupada. – Escuche a Emmett reírse de mi reacción exagerada.

- Nada más te falto. Cásate conmigo. – Dijo riéndose, me sonroje por su estupido comentario.

- Tranquila. Estoy con… Billy y Sam. – Dijo incómodamente.- Y no fui a clase por que… Tengo gripe – Una tos seca me comprobó que lo que jake decía era cierto.

- ME paso por ahí en cuanto terminen las clases – Le dije rápidamente.- Puedo prepararte una sopa. – Tardo unos segundos en contestar.

- ¿No hoy ibas de compras con Rosalie y Alice? – Tenía razón, lo había olvidado.

- Lo cancelo. – Era más importante su salud.

- No bella, ve. Aparte no quiero que te contagies. – Fruncí el ceño ante la tonta excusa.

- No tienes por que mentirme Jake. – Le dije sombríamente.- ¿Qué pasa? – El nunca rechazaba que vaya a su casa.

- No pasa nada Bells. –

- Esta bien. – Espete molesta, mi mal humor estaba topando mis limites.

- Estas siendo una dramática, en serio, no pasa nada. – Me reí suavemente, en verdad estaba siendo dramática.

- Disculpa. –

- La acepto.-

- Ya voy a colgar.-

-Adiós Bipolar. –

- Adiós. –

Colgué y le tendí el teléfono a Ángela. Ella sonrío brillantemente y pregunto:

- ¿Y cual es la razón? –

- Gripe – Dije con fastidio, note que Edward me miraba con una sonrisa de superioridad. Desvie la mirada con enojo.

La siguientes clases fueron normales.

Aburridas.

…

Las compras fueron como lo supuse extensas y cansadas. Rosalie y Alice iban de una tienda a otra, comprando como si las tiendas fueran a quemarse mañana.

Alice me sorprendió descubriendo la pulsera. Ambas la reconocieron inmediatamente.

- Lamento decirte que seria mejor que no faltes, aunque sea, ve, que te vean y te quitas. La mayor parte del tiempo están drogados y no se dan cuenta de quien sale y entra. – Fue su veredicto, había comenzado a hablar más conmigo.

De todas maneras me compraron un conjunto para llevar a la fiesta. Aunque Rosalie no le gustaba mucho la idea de que fuera sola.

Pero en fin, de todas formas NO iba a ir. Digan lo que digan.

La noche cayó y yo también caí exhausta. Dormí como un tronco.

Me desperté temprano al dia siguiente. Desayune con Charlie y hable con Angie por teléfono. Iba a salir para reunirme con ella e ir almorzar cuando escuche algo que me llamo la atención:

- Así que no van a hablar con la policía… - Charlie hablaba por teléfono, algo extraño solo hablaba con Billy el papa de Jacob. En ese caso ¿Qué no van a decir a la policía?

- … -

- Dios… Y Jacob ¿Cómo se encuentra? – Me tense ligeramente. ¿De que hablaban?

- … -

- Pudo haber sido peor. – ¿Que? Iba a hablarle a mi amigo ¡ahora mismo!

- … -

- ¿Bella sabe? – No, Bella no lo sabia, pensé enfadada.

…

- Entiendo que no quiera preocuparla, pero… se va a molestar cuando sepa. – Claro que si me iba a molestar, ya estaba enfadada y ni siquiera sabia de que hablaban ¿Qué mierda me había ocultado Jake? – Espero que se recupere de los golpes pronto. - ¿Golpes? Podria ser que…

Espere que mi padre colgara y le llame rápidamente.

- Billy ¿Podrías pasarme a Jake? – Apenas contesto mi amigo le dije furiosa.- Jacob Black ¿Quién te golpeo? -

- ¿Cómo te enteraste? – Su tono era bajo y supuse que también estaba molesto.

- Escuche a Charlie hablar con tu papá. – Sisee furiosa, ¡Por que no me dijo!

- Estoy bien bella. – Dijo calmadamente.- No quería preocuparte. -

- Y una mierda. ¿Fue Edward verdad? – Pregunté sentía mis ojos inundarse de lagrimas. Estaba frenética.

- ¿Quien si no? - Mascullo a regañadientes.- No vengas Bella. No quiero que me veas así. –

- Fue mi culpa. –

- Tampoco quiero que te culpes. – Me ordeno.- Te llamare cuando puedas venir. – Me informo, me seque las lagrimas que empapaban mis mejillas.

- Esta bien. - Solo acepte por que no quería causarle mas problemas.- Te quiero Jacob, cuídate. –

- Yo también te quiero Bells. Cuídate. Y no vayas por Cullen - Ni siquiera había pensado en ello.

Colgué y respire profundamente. Sentía mi cara caliente por mi furia.

¿Dije que no iba a ir a la fiesta? Pues ahora iría. Tenia que ir a deformarle la cara a cierto imbecil arrogante.

¡Iba a dejarlo sin descendencia!

* * *

Cero tiempo. LA historia va lenta pero en aproximadamente unos tres capitulos empieza lo bueno, es que tengo que deshacerme de jacob... bien, sone demasiado mafiosa:P

gracias por los reviews.

Subire un One shot:

**Petulante con complejo de superioridad.**

xoxo ;)


	10. La fiesta

Todo lo que reconozcan, NO es mio.

* * *

**La Fiesta**

**...**

- Maldito imbecil. – Siseo Ángela mientras almorzábamos en un café dentro de un centro comercial en Port Ángeles. – Aunque sinceramente, no me asombra. – Le había contado lo que Jake me había ocultado y también se encontraba furiosa y con ganas de dejar sin descendencia a Edward.

Ambas estábamos echando humo mientras devorábamos un par de sándwiches y un café.

- Voy a matarlo, enterrarlo y torturarlo.- Dije estrujando mi servilleta. - No necesariamente en ese orden.-

Nos reímos de mi comentario aligerando el mal humor que teníamos.

Había pensado en cancelar la reunión con Áng. después de la llamada a Jacob pero decidí que necesitaba relajarme y… comprar un celular.

Bueno, en realidad lo último no lo decidí en ese momento, si no que ya pensaba hacerlo desde hace como una semana. Así que terminando de comer nos encaminamos hacia una tienda de celulares.

Me compre uno sencillo, la verdad no era fan de los lujos. Con que me sirviera para lo necesario bastaba. Comencé a mandar mensajes a los números de mi pequeña libretita de teléfonos.

Emmet, Rosalie, Jacob, Erik, Ben, Alice, Dos chicos de Phoenix, Mi madre, Phil, y ya.

Dios, que poco sociable era…

- ¡Bella! ¡Ángela! – Un grito hizo que nos volteáramos, para encontrarnos a la más pequeña de los Cullen, yendo hacia nosotras junto con un señor que venia cargando muchas bolsas de compra.

- Tú no te cansas. ¿Verdad? – Todavía ayer habíamos ido de compras.

- Claro que no. – Me contesto riendo, Le respondimos la sonrisa, no era común que se muestre tan sociable y alegre. – El es Bill, el mejor chofer del mundo, Bill ellas son Ángela y Bella, mis amigas. – Nos presentó, el señor se río suavemente ante la efusividad de Alice.

¿Por que estaría tan contenta?

- Adivinen, bueno no, no tiene caso, nadie se los ha dicho. – Farfullo todavía emocionada.- En tres días es mi cumpleaños. Hare un almuerzo. – Informo casi saltando de la alegría.- Este año si podrá asistir mi padre. Están invitadas y miren… – Soltó un gritito excitado, mientras Bill le pasaba dos bolsas.- Ya les he comprado un vestido perfecto. – Nos entrego una bolsa a cada una, estábamos mudas de la sorpresa.

- Oh no, Alice no podría aceptarlo. – Dijimos al unísono.

- Claro que si, es para mi fiesta. – A continuación hizo una cara de ruego tan buena, que tome el vestido para no sentirme culpable. Ángela pareció pensar lo mismo.- Eso es, Yo les aviso la hora. – Dijo, se despido y se fue junto con su chofer.- Por cierto Bella, voy a ir a tu casa a ayudarte a maquillarte al rato. – Grito desde la salida.

- ¿Vas a ir a la fiesta? – Pregunto Ángela sorprendida y mirándome con reproche.

- Tengo que hablar con Edward. – replique, ya no me iba convencer de cambiar de opinión. Negó con la cabeza y musito un:

- Te deseo suerte. – ¿Cómo podía conocerme tan bien? Era increíble. Podía preveer mis reacciones casi tan bien como Jake. Seguimos platicando sobre muchas cosas, entre ellas que mi camioneta había decidido hacer huelga y no arrancar.

Al llegar a mi casa nada más tuve un par de horas de paz. Pues a las siete en punto ya tenía a Alice en la puerta de mi casa.

¿Cómo sabia mi dirección?

- Tengo mis medios. – Respondió cuando le pregunte. Le presente a Charlie y debo decir que se cayeron realmente bien.

La guíe a mi cuarto, platicando sobre temas tontos. Todavía faltaban cuatro horas para la fiesta.

- Estoy tan emocionada por mi cumpleaños bella. – Comentaba casi dando brinquitos.- Hace cuatro años que mi papa no podía asistir. Casi siempre lo cancelábamos, pero esta vez Esme me aseguro que si iban a asistir.-

- ¿Por qué no podían asistir? – Le pregunte mientras mi teléfono sonaba avisándome que me había llegado un mensaje.

- Uf por todo. Mayormente por juntas o algún inconveniente en las empresas. – Contesto mientras contestaba el mensaje, era de un amigo de Phoenix.

- Estas muy emocionada. – Comente sonriéndole.

- ¡Claro! El único inconveniente es que Edward no querrá asistir. – Su semblante se volvió triste y su mirada se perdió en sus pensamientos.

Después de un tiempo me dijo que me bañara.

Me seco el cabello, me lo ondulo, me puso sombra, delineador, rimel, rubor y finalmente labial. Y quede levemente maquillada, lo suficiente. Tenia que admitir que era muy buena. Todo esto duro casi tres horas.

- Eres genial Alice. – No quería impresionar a nadie en la fiesta, pero hay que admitir que el verte tan bonita en el espejo, sube la autoestima bastante.

- Gracias. – Respondió ligeramente ruborizada. – Todavía falta una hora para la fiesta. Te invito a cenar. – Me dijo sonriente.- Ponte el vestido.- Quite todas las etiquetas del vestido que ella me había comprado ayer (Vestido en mi profile.) y me lo puse.

Woow me veía bien.

Nos subimos al _Mercedes_ negro del padre de Alice y condujo hasta un restaurante cerca, de la escuela.

Cenamos en un restaurante tranquilamente. Hablamos sobre nosotras, Alice era una persona interesante y agradable. Note que amaba a su familia mucho, sobre Todo a Edward, hablaba de anécdotas de su niñez con añoranza y un poco de tristeza. Supuse que le muerte de su madre había afectado mucho a la familia Cullen, demasiado.

Nos quedamos calladas en determinado momento, tan solo disfrutando de nuestros postres.

- Algo paso en Phoenix.- Dijo de repente, poniendo en alerta y haciendo que la mire sorprendida.- que todavía no estas lista para contarnos, no te preocupes, te entendemos Bella. No te presiones con eso. – Dijo mientras pagaba la cuenta.- Te vamos a entender, creeme. – Termino.

Le sonreí forzosamente. Yo no era tan discreta como creía.

Alice se ofreció a llevarme a la fiesta y acepte. Ya luego me regresaría en taxi o algo.

- Cuídate. – Me sonrío dándome unas palmaditas.- Y mejor no te acerques a los Dawson. – Con este último consejo arranco, dejándome en el camino hacia la casa..

Cerré un poco mi abrigo, era una noche fría para el atuendo que llevaba.

Bueno, aquí estaba.

Ahora saca las garras, pensé mientras miraba hacia la casa de Lauren. Una canción pegajosa apagaba el silencio de alrededor.

Tome aire y sacando de nuevo mi ira, me dirigí hasta la entrada. Había personas en el jardín delantero. Bailaban, fumaban, tomaban, o simplemente conversaban.

Tengo que admitir que dude ya en la puerta. Me estaba metiendo en la boca del lobo.

Tome aire y entre por la puerta. Una canción de Dj tiesto resonaba por las paredes, acompañando el baile desenfrenado de algunos chicos a un lado del camino.

De repente me sentí como en una de esas series de policías, cuando entran a una fiesta de mafiosos. Todos vestían elegantemente (Gracias a Alice y su vestido me camuflageaba perfectamente.) y tenían cara de malos. Me reí por mi pensamiento un poco infantil.

Camine para ver si encontraba de perdido a Mike, que era con el único con el que podía mantener una conversación civilizada. La música volvió a cambiar y mas personas comenzaron bailar, había personas en los sofás que parecían… ¿estar teniendo sexo? Eww retire la vista avergonzada y seguí mi camino en búsqueda de Newton. Vi a Heidi junto con Alec en unas mesas y parecían estar inhalando algo… decidí tomar otro camino.

Algunos de los chicos parecían borrachos y podía decir que la mitad de la fiesta estaba drogada, había un intenso olor a marihuana y licor en el aire.

Estuve apunto de rendirme e irme a mi casa, cuando le vi…

Estaba vestido elegantemente (Ahora que lo pienso: todos los tóxicos parecían vestidos como para posar en revistas.) y se veía muy sexy. Estaba sentado en uno de los lujosos sillones fumando, tenía una chica a horcajadas en su regazo y conversaba con unas personas a su lado.

Sentí la rabia volver a mi al verlo tan despreocupado, como si no hubiera hecho crimen tan atroz como el golpear a mi mejor amigo.

- ¡Bella! ¡Viniste! – El grito de Mike me detuvo de dejar calvo a Edward en ese momento.- Es genial. – Mike estaba vestido igual de forma elegante, me voltee hacia el y le sonreí intentando parecer sincera.

- Creo que no tenía otra opción ¿No? – Conteste, el soltó una risa.

- En realidad no. – Contesto tomando un trago de la bebida en su vaso.- Te ves hermosa. – Me dijo sonriendo con mirada apreciativa.

- Gracias. – Malditas reacciones involuntarias, me había sonrojado, provocando una sonrisa en Mike. Sentí una mirada sobre mi y la busque volteándome, tope con la fría mirada de Lauren, lo que significaba que ya podía irme. Ella no lo notaria, estaba subiendo las escaleras mientras desabrochaba el pantalón de un chico moreno.

¡Bien! Ahora solo castraría a Edward y podría irme.

- ¿Quieres bailar conmigo? – Susurro Mike en mi oído. ¿En que momento se había acercado tanto? Puso una mano en mi cintura y yo me aleje levemente.

- Bella, pensamos que no vendrías. – Jessica hizo acto de presencia salvándome de rechazar a Mike.

- Aquí me tienes.- Replique alejándome mas de Mike.- Acabo de ver a Lauren.-

- Si, subió con Adam. – Informo innecesariamente, miro a Mike y le dio una calada a su cigarrillo.- Ey James quería verte. – Sentí un nudo en el estomago de pánico. No quería toparme con Dawson.

Newton se removió incomodo.

- Jessica, creo que Laurent te busca. – Le informo el chico mirando por detrás de nosotras. Jessica volteo y puso los ojos en blanco.

- Ahora regreso. –

Decidí que era hora de dejar sin hijos a Edward, por lo que despidiéndome de Mike, voltee hacia donde estaba con la sorpresa de toparme con sus ojos verdes observándome.

Debió ver mi mirada furiosa por que sonrío de forma arrogante y me reto con al mirada. Camine hacia el esquivando a los chicos drogados que mas que bailar tenían sexo al ritmo de la música.

Cuando estuve mas cerca note que James estaba sentado en uno de los sillones junto con cuatro chicos mas y la chica encima de Edward (Si, seguía ahí)

- ¿Puedo hablar contigo? – Dije entre dientes, disparando fuego por la mirada. Estaba Furiosa de nuevo.

Escuche a James reír y hacer imitaciones de gatitos bufando.

- Ahora regreso muchachos, que ha llegado mi plato fuerte. – Dijo quitando bruscamente a la chica de su regazo que me miro enfadada.

Hizo una seña para que le siguiera.

- Yummi – Dijo uno de los chicos mirándome lascivamente. Me separe de el mientras seguía a Edward.

Llegamos a otra sala (Al parecer) había un pequeño grupo que estaban inyectándose los unos a los otros, Abrí los ojos sorprendida. ¡¿Dónde mierda me había metido?!

- Fuera – Ordeno Edward con voz helada y autoritaria, al ver de quien se trataba lo drogadictos salieron rápidamente.

- Tu golpeaste a Jake. – Le espete acusándolo con la mirada.

- Bueno, literalmente no fui yo, pero yo fui el culpable. – Soltó una carcajada y sentí mis mejillas ruborizarse pero de furia.

- Eres un estupido, ¡Cobarde! – Le grite tratando de darle una bofetada pero como me pasaba recientemente detuvo mi mano.

- Ey preciosa, cuidado con las manos. – Se burlo, tratando de tomarme por la cintura, pero lo esquive.- Black se lo merecía. – Dijo de manera despectiva, cuando logro acorralarme contra la pared. Algo que parecía estar volviéndose costumbre cada vez que hablábamos.

- Jake es la mejor persona que conozco, no veo la forma de que se merezca que lo manden a golpear. – Le dije clavándole mis uñas en el cuero cabelludo. El quito mi mano bruscamente y la sostuvo sobre mi cabeza.

- Se metió conmigo. – Siseo pegando su cuerpo al mío.- Y nadie se mete conmigo.- Beso mi cuello, y lo empuje con una mano.

- No eres NADIE, para tratarlo así Idiota. – Le grite.

- Tu amigo es un don nadie, y tiene que saber las consecuencias de meterse conmigo. – Sus palabras me enfurecieron y sacaron mi fuerza interior, la bofetada que le di a Edward resonó en todo el salón. Me solté de su agarre.

La mirada furiosa que me dirigió me indico que tenia que irme de ahí en ese momento.

Me dirigí rápidamente hacia la puerta, pero el me jalo bruscamente del brazo estampándome bruscamente con la pared.

- No he acabado contigo Isabella. – Espeto tomándome por la cintura y pegando nuestros cuerpos.

- Suelta Imbecil – Le grite forcejeando con su agarre de hierro.

- Sabes, para tener ese cuerpo, eres demasiado mojigata. – Me dijo riéndose despectivamente. Sentí una de sus manos acariciándome la pierna y (Ignorando el estremecimiento que me recorría.) Le jale del cabello (Fue lo primero que se me ocurrió.) el se quejo un segundo.

- Me encanta el sadomasoquismo. – Me dijo descaradamente. Besando mi cuello, parecía que mi agarre era muy débil para el. Me retorcí entre sus brazos, tratando de sacarme, pero cada vez que lo lograba el volvía a acorralarme.- ¿Por qué no cedes? ¿Por qué con Black si te revuelcas y conmigo no? – Esa fue la gota que derramo el vaso. Con mi rodilla le di, con toda mi fuerza, una Súper patada en la ingle.

El se encogió quejándose y yo corrí hacia la puerta.

- Vas a caer Isabella, Te lo juro. – Escuche antes de salir disparada por la puerta. Tenia que irme ¡Ya!

- Isabella ¿Dónde estabas? – Mike hizo acto de presencia, y nunca estuve tan feliz de verlo.

- Por ahí… Oye ¿Me llevarías a mi casa? – Puse una cara que se suponía fuera de ruego, al parecer funciono ya que el acepto.

Ahora solo me preocuparía por ir a mi casa, relajarme y planear una forma de esquivar a Edward Cullen de por vida

* * *

....

Gracias por los reviews

La ropa de Edward y Bella están en mi profile ;)

besos


	11. Embrollo

Todo lo que reconozcan, NO es mío.

* * *

**Embrollo**

…

Mientras Mike me llevaba a casa pude notar su mirada dirigirse varias veces a mi cuello, cuando llegue a mi casa me examine y descubrí dos chupetones en mi cuello, maldije intensamente a el imbecil de Edward.

Pero la furia pasó, y yo no pude dormir toda la noche. Estaba nerviosa, sabía las posibles consecuencias de lo que acababa de hacer y tenía miedo.

_Miedo_. No remordimiento.

No quería ganarme enemigos, pero al parecer ya lo había hecho. La mirada de Jessica al abandonar la casa con Mike fue más que hostil. La platica con Ángela en donde me narraba las consecuencias por meterse con ellos, se repetía una y otra vez en mi mente.

Ya tenía a tres de los tóxicos en mi contra ahora.

Mi mente remonto a mis días en Phoenix y un estremecimiento de pánico me hizo incorporarme para sacar un par de cigarros de mi bolsa. Abrí la ventana para que no se quedara el olor y lo prendí rápidamente.

Estuve un rato sentada en el borde de mi ventana y sentí la necesidad de hablar con alguien. Mire mi reloj marcando la una de la mañana. Tenía la necesidad de desahogarme con alguien.

No creía que El estuviera despierto…

Ignorando al sentido común tome mi celular y marque el número que mi mente pedía a gritos, por ser el dueño uno de los pocos que me entendería.

- Bella. – La adormilada voz de mi segundo mejor amigo, me destenso un poco.- ¿Pasa algo? – Me disculpe por llamarlo tan tarde y comenzamos una conversación que se extendió hasta las cuatro de la mañana.

El domingo pasó rápido, con unas cuantas llamadas a Jake y Ángela. La segunda preocupada por mí y asustada como yo.

El lunes fue… complicado.

Hice TODO por esquivar a Edward y funciono pero me había ganado un par de inasistencias. En el almuerzo me sentaba a espaldas de su mesa y siempre procuraba estar junto a Emmett, sabia que el no se acercaría si estaba con su hermano.

Jacob regreso a la escuela hasta el martes, dijo que no quería darle la satisfacción de a Edward de verlo con el ojo morado y el labio partido. Todavía tenía unas cuantas contusiones en el pecho, pero nada grave y lo mas importante, según el, nada que se viera.

Maldije su estupido machismo, puesto que me había mantenido alejado del bastante tiempo. Su presencia me hacia sentir segura.

- Hoy es cumpleaños de Alice. – Le comente a mi amigo cuando nos encontramos en el estacionamiento de la escuela. Después de abrazarlo fuertemente.

- Si lo se. – Me sonrío pasando un brazo por mis hombros.- Espero que este año pueda llevar acabo su almuerzo. –

- ¿Cómo sabes que hará un almuerzo? – Le pregunte sorprendida.- Yo me entere el sábado. –

- Desde que la conozco, planea un almuerzo para ese día y luego lo cancela. – Informo mientras cruzábamos las puertas de entrada, el jugueteaba con mi bufanda poniéndome nerviosa, las marcas que había dejado Edward aun eran visibles.- Carlisle es un hombre muy ocupado.-

No pudimos seguir hablando por que las campanas sonaron y tuvimos que correr a nuestra clase. Rápidamente llego la hora del almuerzo.

- Felicidades.- Le dije a Alice dándole un fuerte abrazo. Ella estaba muy sonriente y parecía caminar a brinquitos. Los hermanos Cullen se veían mas alegres de lo que nunca había visto.

- Muchas gracias bella, Jacob, Ángela – Decía con los ojos brillantes mientras la abrazábamos.- Adivinen mi Almuerzo va a se el viernes. – Exclamo sentándose en nuestra mesa usual. – Papa va a tomar dos días de descanso, todo gracias a Esme.-

- Deben ir hoy a nuestra casa. – Dijo Emmet sonriendo mientras me sentaba a lado de Alice

- ¡Si!- Brinco Rosalie en su asiento.- El pastel de Esme es delicioso. – Chillo entusiasmada, provocando burlas de parte de su novio.

- La compostura Rose, por favor.- Dijo tapandose el rostro como si se avergonzara. Su novia lo empujo con el hombro riendose.

- Rose, vas a perder la escultural figura si solo sigues pensando en comida. – Dijo Jake fingiendo estar escandalizado.

- Una vez al año no hace daño. – Repuso la chica guiñándole un ojo. Sonreí divertida. Rosalie era de las que podían comer de todo y no engordaban.

- Ey esos piropos para otra. – Replico Emmett mirando a Jake intensamente, el soltó una risa nerviosa y volteo mi cara para no ver la expresión de mis amigos. Se carcajearon ignorando mi puchero.

Sentí un ligero jalon en mi hombro.

- Edward acepto a ir a mi almuerzo. –Me susurro Alice al oído cuando nadie miraba, la felicidad en esa información fue suficiente para que logre reprimir la mueca de fastidio que quiso surgir. Tenia la egoísta esperanza de que el se negara. Me sentí mal por pensarlo, Alice parecía querer explotar de felicidad.

La vi dirigir una rápida mirada a la mesa de su hermano y la imite inconscientemente.

Grave error.

Edward me miraba, pero no era una mirada lasciva, ni una sarcástica. Era una mirada resentida, me sonrío de forma arrogante con una pizca de maldad antes de que desviara mi mirada. Sentí la mirada de Alice sobre mí, ella había entendido al igual que yo, el significado del semblante de su hermano.

_Me voy a vengar__._

- Tengo que ir al baño. – Dije de repente levantándome, controle apenas el pánico que recorría mi cuerpo.- Ángela me puedes acompañar.- La chica se levanto enseguida siguiéndome.

- ¿Pasa algo? – Me pregunto cuando me detuve para respirar profundamente.

- ¿Por qué debería pasar algo? – Le pregunte riéndome sin aliento.

- Nunca vas al baño a la hora del almuerzo, y… no estamos en el baño. – Remato, mire a los lados, estábamos en el jardín que estaba completamente al lado opuesto de los baños.

Que despistada.

- Creo que Edward se va a vengar hoy. – Le dije mientras me apoyaba en una banca, estaba teniendo un pequeño ataque de pánico.

Ángela se sentó en la banca lentamente.

- ¿Crees que se meta con Jacob de nuevo? – Bien. Ahora tenia ganas de vomitar. No había pensado en eso.

Mi silencio respondió la pregunta de Ángela.

- Hay que pensar las posibilidades. – Le dije intentando pensar fríamente.- ¿Que podría hacer Edward? – Ángela no contesto, pero fue como si sus pensamientos hubieran flotado fuera de su cerebro.

_¿Qué no __podría hacer?_

- ¿Le diría a Jacob que fuiste a la fiesta? – Pregunto Áng.

- No tiene pruebas. – Repuse.- Jake me creería mas a mi , que a el. – Ángela me sonrío sin humor y jalo mi bufanda sin moverla. Me quede helada.

- Mierda. – Dije con voz temblorosa.- Tengo que mantenerlo lejos de el. – Decidí.

- Yo te ayudo. – Ofreció mi amiga.- Ahora corramos a la cafetería. Hay que mantenerlos vigilados. –

Corrimos, bueno yo trastabille, a la cafetería, llegamos cuando estaban saliendo. Nuestro plan funciono perfectamente. La suerte estuvo nuestra favor, Ángela tenia la clase después del descanso con el y yo la ultima.

- ¿Te paso a ver? – Me pregunto mi amigo cuando nos dirigíamos a nuestros vehículos.

- A las cinco. – Le conteste.

- Te noto un poco tensa. – Comento mi amigo parándome de espaldas a la escuela.- ¿Me puedes contar? – Me pidió amablemente. Trate de sonreírle despreocupadamente pero el no me vio, tenia la vista por encima de mi cabeza. Soltó un chasquido con la lengua. – Ya se había tardado.- Me atrajo a su pecho y pude notar lo tensado que estaba.

El sonido de la fría voz de Edward fue como un balde de agua helada para mí.

- Jacob Black, me alegra ver que regresas a la escuela.-

.

* * *

:O

¿Que pasara...?

Prometo actualizar el martes.

Alguien me pregunto cuantos capitulos tendra el fic...Sinceramente no se, pero tal vez sean como treinta. Por eso decidi dividirlo por que completo serian como 50 caps, NO es seguro...

:)

¿No notan que falta alguien en el fic?

Mil gracias por los reviews. ya pasamos los 100. En serio miles de gracias :D

Xoxo


	12. Discusiones

Todo lo que reconozcan, NO es mío.

* * *

**Discusiones**

…

- Jacob Black, me alegra ver que regresas a la escuela.-

Sentía los brazos de Jacob tensos a mí alrededor, tome aire para mantener mis nervios bajo control. Tenia que pensar rápido. Me solté de los brazos de Jake y me encare desafiante a Edward.

- Lárgate Cullen. – Espete con todo el desprecio que pude reunir, nos miramos a los ojos unos momentos antes de que una sonrisa torcida cruzara el rostro de Edward.

- No. – Contesto simplemente dirigiendo su mirada a Jacob, que lo miraba con recelo.- Espero que Joe y sus amigos, te hayan agradado. – Comento sarcásticamente. Había algo en su expresión que indicaba que no estaba ahí solo para humillar a Jacob, quería algo más.

Jake apretó los puños y sonrío falsamente.

- Francamente no, no me agradaron. – Le contesto Jake sarcásticamente para luego soltar un suspiro exasperado.- Sabes que Cullen, pasó de tener esta escupida charla. Bla bla bla me odias, te odio, me amenazas, nos peleamos. Listo. Adiós – Soltó mi amigo rápidamente. Sabia que al igual que yo quería evitar lo que Edward quería propiciar, me tomo del brazo para que caminemos a nuestros carros.

Lo seguí aliviada de que la conversación no se hubiera extendido. Pero estaba equivocada. La mano de Edward se cerró en mi brazo fuertemente.

- Ey Bella, espera. – Me llamo suavemente sin ningún tono sarcástico, ni de ningún tipo. Escalofriante. – Tengo que decirte algo. -

- Suéltala Cullen. – Los ojos de Jacob eran fríos, estaba furioso.- En serio, con ella no te metas. –

- ¿Por qué no la dejas opinar? – Pregunto sonriendo burlonamente. No, no, NO. Justo este era el rumbo que no quería que tome la discusión.- Tal vez a ella le guste. -

- Cállate Edward. – Le ordene furiosa.

- Por que se que no le gusta. – Espeto soltando mi brazo del de Edward.

- Tal vez no la conoces tan bien. – Sonrío arrogante y me miro maliciosamente.- El sábado no se quejo en ningún momento. –

Hubo un silencio mientras todos analizábamos nuestras reacciones. Edward desvío su mirada de Jacob y me miro burlonamente. Tuve ganas de matarlo en ese momento, Jake iba a ponerse furioso conmigo.

- Te lo advierto Edward. – Dijo mi amigo entre dientes apretando los puños.

- Es en serio… -

- Lárgate Cullen. – Dije ya entrando en pánico. No quería que Edward mande a golpear a Jacob otra vez, debí de decírselo antes.

- ¿Acaso no te contó que fue a la fiesta de Lauren el sábado? – Pregunto Cullen con la voz cargada de falsa sorpresa.- ¡Yo que pensé que te habías divertido! – Exclamo.

- No vas a hacer que nos pelemos, creo en Bella. – Replico mi amigo. Un fuerte acceso de remordimiento me recorrió.

El se carcajeo burlón y tuve el impulso de abofetearlo.

- Espera ¿No te contó? ¿En serio? – Pregunto riéndose.- Y eso que son los mejores amigos del mundo y esas estupideces. – Dijo burlándose. ¡Quería matarlo!

- Vámonos Jake. – Tome a Jacob del brazo y note lo tenso que estaba.

- ¿Por qué no le has contado nada? – Su tono era falsamente inocente.

- Déjame en paz Idiota. – Le espete fulminándolo con la mirada.

El chico volvió a reír burlonamente, estaba disfrutando enormemente esto.

-Vámonos Jake. – Lo jale y sus pies comenzaron a moverse.

Pero Edward aun no había terminado, sonrío de nuevo de forma falsamente encantadora y dio dos pasos más cerca de nosotros.

- Si no me crees, mira debajo de… - Dijo regocijándose.- Esto. – Jalo un poco mi bufanda, y yo por reflejo la sujete para que no se caiga. Mi amigo se coloco mas cerca mi.- Te gustó amor, acéptalo. – Me dijo guiñándome el ojo.

- Basta Edward. – Exclame, Mi amigo no hablaba ahora y eso me preocupaba.- Déjame en paz. -

- Tú estas loca, primero te muestras fría luego cedes y luego te vuelves a mostrar fría. – Comento naturalmente, Sentí mi rostro encenderse por la ira.- ¿Eres bipolar? -

- Si dejarte casi infértil significa ceder, no me imagino como seria rechazar. – replique mordazmente.

Una enorme sonrisa triunfante apareció en los labios de Edward, sentí mi estomago hundirse desagradablemente. Acababa de delatarme.

Cerré los ojos con pesar. Que Idiota.

Escuche la risa seca de Cullen y a mi amigo soltar un siseo casi imperceptible.

- Bien. Ahora si, nos vamos. – Dijo mi amigo, pude escuchar la rabia bajo su tono falsamente tranquilo. Temblé ligeramente. Me esperaba una pelea grande.

- Claro, un gusto hablar con ustedes. – Dijo jovialmente con una desagradable sonrisa satisfecha. Lo mire con todo el odio que pude antes de dirigirme a mi carro.

- Te sigo. – El tono seco de Jacob me dejo ver que no iba a poder sacarme de esto con unos cuantos mimos, ni nada.

El camino hacia mi casa fue demasiado rápido para mi gusto. Baje al mismo tiempo que mi amigo de su carro. En silencio entramos a mi casa, estábamos los dos tan tensos que se sentía en el aire.

Nos sentamos en el sillón de forma sincronizada, aun sin hablarnos. Y nos quedamos en silencio un rato.

- ¿Es cierto? – Jake fue el primero en romper el silencio.

Quise responderle que no, que todo había sido una mentira de Edward, pero no podía mentirle otra vez. El no se lo merecía. Me quede en silencio tratando de buscar una forma de evitar la pelea, el se removió inquieto antes de comenzar a quitarme la bufanda lentamente. Cuando termino de desenrollarla y miro mis marcas, se paro bruscamente, desviando la mirada de mi cuello.

- No es como tú piensas. – Susurre asustada de la reacción que pudiera tener mi amigo.

Me calle esperando que mi amigo hablara, pero parecía estar impactado.

- Seguro. – Afirmo.

- El intento algo pero yo lo detuve… - Empecé pero el me interrumpió.

- No quiero hablar ahorita de eso. – Lo mire si comprender ahora. Vi sus manos apretadas fuertemente. Estaba desviando, por ahora, el tema más peligroso para cuando estuviera más calmado.

- ¿Qué mierda hacías en la fiesta de Lauren? – Soltó entre dientes.

- … -

Mordí mi labio nerviosamente. Sentía que me estaban regañando por haber sido encarcelada o algo así, por mi padre. Jacob me miro severamente cuando nuestros ojos coincidieron. El podía leerme perfectamente.

- Eres tan idiota cuando quieres Bella… - Su tono era decepcionado y fue peor, mucho peor. – Tan, tan idiota. -

- Discúlpame. – Musite con la vista en el piso. Me sentía avergonzada. Jacob y yo se supone que no teníamos secretos entre nosotros.

- Luego terminamos, ahora estoy demasiado molesto. – Espeto dirigiéndose a la puerta, yo asentí conteniendo las lágrimas. El salio por la puerta y a los pocos segundos escuche su carro arrancar rápidamente.

Me quede unos minutos ahí sentada con la cabeza gacha, odiaba estar peleada con Jake. El era mi mejor amigo, mi hermano, mi apoyo en los peores momentos.

Solloce un rato en el sofá antes de que mi estomago me doliera por el hambre. Prepare mi almuerzo y me lo comí sumida en la mas profunda depresión. Cuando dio la hora de ir a casa de Alice. Decidí telefonear para avisarle que no iba.

Me contesto Emmett, me pregunto si estaba bien ya que me notaba muy apagada. Dude un poco en contarle pero finalmente le dije que me había peleado con Jacob.

- Se entero que fuiste a lo de Lauren, ¿Verdad? – Me sorprendí por que el lo supiera.- Rosalie y Alice me contaron. No te preocupes, el te perdonara, digo no es como si hubieras estrangulado a alguien, aunque dudo que con tus bracitos pudieras.- Comento tomándome el pelo, me reí inconscientemente. – Solo esta dolido por que no se lo contaras.- Agradecí a Emmett por sus palabras y colgué.

Me había empezado un dolor de cabeza, que junto a mi congestión por tanto llorar, se hacia cada vez mas fuerte

Estuve todo lo que restaba del día haciendo tarea y revolviéndome en mi miseria, me sentía demasiado triste. Sabia que seria Jake el que se acercaría cuando se sintiera listo. Yo tenía que esperar.

Odie a Edward intensamente, lo odiaba muchísimo.

La noche llego y me quede dormida, al día siguiente amanecí con un fuerte resfriado que me dio una excusa para no ir a la escuela. Lo agradecí, no quería ver la sonrisa triunfal de Edward al ver que Jacob no me hablaba.

* * *

Se que dije el Martes, pero no pude. En la escuela están como locos con los mensuales y los trabajos :S y mi hermanita en estos dos días uso la computadora todo el día. Hizo un trabajo en dos días, que se suponía tenia que hacer en un mes ¬¬

Gracias por los reviews :)

Xoxo


	13. Preludio

Todo lo que reconozcan, No es mío.

* * *

**Preludio.**

…

Jacob me perdono hasta el jueves. Si, pensaran que no es mucho tiempo, pero nunca habíamos estado molestos más que dos horas, por lo que dos días fue una eternidad para mí.

Le explique la situación pero no le dije que Edward me había hecho los chapetones a la fuerza. No lo quería en la cárcel por asesinato, ni quería que lo volvieran a golpear o algo peor. Le dije que había tomado en la fiesta y eso había provocado la situación.

Exagero un poco, pero lo entiendo el me protege como si fuera una hermanita.

Se molesto, pero después de unos cuantos regaños me volvió a perdonar.

Cuando regrese a la escuela tuve la inmensa suerte de que Edward se había ido de viaje, (Según me informo Alice.) así que no me había topado con el.

El viernes llego y con ellos el fin de semana y la fiesta de Alice. Estaba pensando sobre que regalarle (Debía tener de todo.) cuando entre a mi clase de administración, esperando ver la mesa donde me sentaba vacía, pero me equivoque, al parecer Edward había regresado unas horas antes.

Hice tiempo con Ángela hasta que el maestro entro y me ordeno que tomara asiento. Trague saliva y me senté separando mi silla lo mas que pude de la de Edward

El maestro comenzó a explicar la lección y mantuve mi vista al frente. Edward como siempre en esa clase tenía la cabeza recostada en el pupitre y parecía estar a punto de dormirse.

- Sr. Cullen, ¿Por qué siempre se duerme en mi clase? – La voz fastidiada del maestro hizo que Edward levantara la cabeza perezosamente apoyándola en un brazo.

- Me duermo en todas profesor, no se sienta ofendido. – Se mofo el chico con la voz cargada de seriedad.

- Pues no lo haga más. – Le ordeno y prosiguió con la clase. – Por cierto tiene cinco puntos menos. –

Edward bufo y volteo a verme.

Y ahí vamos de nuevo.

- Isabella, que _placer _volver a verte. – ¿Cómo hacia para que una frase inocente se escuchara como una invitación para tener sexo?

- No puedo decir lo mismo. – Le conteste sin voltear a verlo y concentrándome en mis apuntes.

- Me entere que tu amigo se molesto contigo. – Comento tranquilamente, ahora si lo voltee a ver, quise ser un momento Cyclope y freírlo con mi mirada láser.- Uy que mirada, si me debía dar miedo fallaste, me provoco mas besarte que contratarme guardaespaldas. – Se burlo, fruncí el ceño y desvíe la vista de nuevo.

- Eres un idiota. – Espete en voz baja para que el maestro no me oiga.- Y mentiroso. –

- Tú tiraste el primer golpe y bastante fuerte debo decir, ¿segura que no eres hombre? – No pude reprimir una sonrisa de orgullo y de halago.- Eso es un avance, pensé que estarías furiosa conmigo. –

- Lo estoy.-

- Por eso sonríes ¿Verdad? – Lo fulmine con la mirada otra vez. Intente prestar atención a la clase pero Edward trataba de desconcentrarme cada cinco segundos.

- Por que no prestas atención a la clase. Déjame en paz. – Le susurre exasperada. El rodó los ojos.

- Si presto atención me voy a dormir y el maestro me va a bajar mas puntos. –

- Como si te importara. – Masculle con mi vista en mi libreta, vi que abría la boca para replicar pero el maestro lo interrumpió.

- Sr. Cullen 5 puntos menos por estar hablando en mi clase y si lo vuelvo a atrapar, lo voy a expulsar. – Edward soltó un bufido.

- No se preocupe, no me volverá a atrapar. – El maestro regreso a su lección y Edward acerco su silla a la mía. -Este maestro me odia.-

- Por algo será –

- Si, el quiso salir conmigo. – Soltó como si hablara del clima.-Obviamente no lo logro. Soy 100% heterosexual, no te preocupes. – El comentario fue tan estupido y arrogante que me hizo soltar una pequeña carcajada.

- Eres tan estúpidamente arrogante. – Le dije negando con la cabeza, el sonrío divertido.

- Te ríes muy lindo. – Comento con seguridad. Rodee los ojos mientras mis mejillas se teñían de rosa. La campana sonó.- Nos vemos mañana. Espero que podamos escaparnos y así te muestro mi habitación.- Dijo guiñándome el ojo. Le hice un signo grosero con la mano y el me sonrío burlonamente.

Ángela me esperaba en la puerta con una ceja alzada.

- Tienes un problema. – Me dijo apenas atravesamos la puerta.

- Demasiados. – Le dije extrañada por su conversación.- Muchísimos.-

- A decir verdad si, pero tienes uno nuevo. – Comento dejando sus libros en su casillero.- A ti te gusta Edward. –

Si me hubiera golpeado con una bola de demolición creo que me hubiera dejado mejor parada.

- Estas loca Ángela, ¿De donde sacas eso? – Le dije con los ojos como platos.- En serio, completamente demente. –

- Al menos creo que te atrae físicamente. – Me dijo una vez que reanudamos el paso al comedor.

- Me da asco. – Le dije con seguridad. Edward era guapo, si, pero era un completo imbecil, tenia un cuerpo espectacular, si, pero era un drogadicto, pervertido.

Aparte nunca traicionaría a Ángela y Jacob así.

Cuando llegamos a el comedor pude ver a Jake que caminaba rápidamente hacia nosotras

- Mis enanas preferidas. –Jacob nos atrapo en un abrazo muy fuerte y nos sentó a su lado en la banca del comedor.- Les tengo una noticia. – Mi amigo prácticamente brincaba de emoción por lo que supuse que iba a hablarnos de su beca.

- ¿Qué pasa? – Pregunto Rosalie, que ya se encontraba sentada con Emmet, Alice y Erik.

- Como soy un excelente jugador y un excelente estudiante. – comenzó dándose aires, me reí y le di un golpe en el pecho. El me sonrío y me apretó un poco mas con su brazo.- Me han dado la oportunidad de entrar a un curso adelantado. –

- Eso significa… - Empezó Emmet hablando por todos.

Mi amigo se carcajeó, estaba eufórico.

-Entraría a estudiar a la institución desde el año que viene y entraría de plano en el equipo titular de la escuela, aparte de tener un sueldo y la entrada segura a la universidad Yale. – Termino sonriendo.

- Eso es genial.- Exclame abrazándolo por completo.- Lo vas a conseguir, eres el mejor. – Le dije el me agradeció sonrojándose un poco. A Jake no le gusta que le hagan cumplidos, se avergüenza. Pero en este momento se lo merecía.

- Um, te abrazaría pero no creo que respondas igual de bien. – Comento Emmett haciendo reír a todos.- Amigo, seguro lo consigues, eres un nerd. –

- Claro. –

Lo animamos entre todos. Me regocije ante la cara de ilusión y felicidad de mi mejor amigo. El se merecía esa beca. Las demás clases pasaron sin nada digno de mención. Más de todo.

Rosalie, nos invito a quedarnos a dormir en su casa. Así nos arreglaríamos juntas para ir a la reunión de Alice y tendríamos una divertida pijamada. Con cervezas y Pizza incluidas.

Antes de ir con Rose, conduje a un centro comercia para comprar el regalo de Alice, me decidí por comprarle un peluche muy lindo que vi en una tienda. Si, lo se, poco original, pero fue lo único que se me ocurrió.

La casa de Rose era muy bonita, no era la inmensa mansión de los Cullen pero era muy linda y acogedora. A diferencia de la casa Cullen, que se sentía un poco fría.

Me contó que su padre había muerto hace diez años y que su madre era una actriz retirada, que ahora se dedicaba a hacer guiones para telenovelas y algunas series. Tenía un hermano mayor que vivía en España y era vicepresidente de una empresa. La señora Hale era muy amable e igual de hermosa que su hija, nos contó historias de cuando trabajaba como actriz y otras mas.

Me agradaba la vida que tenía ahora, tenia amigos geniales y me sentía a gusto con ellos, cosa que no me había pasado. La vida aquí era mucho mas tranquila. Esperaba no tener ningún problema que me obligue a irme, como en Phoenix. En verdad quería quedarme aquí y tener una vida feliz y pacifica.

Nos levantamos temprano (Para un sábado) al día siguiente, nos duchamos y la madre de Rose nos maquillo levemente (Maquillaje de día es muy tenue.) Me ondularon el cabello un poco y lo dejaron suelto. Me veía muy bien, saque la bolsa que me había dado Alice que contenía mi vestido, y recordé que ni siquiera le había dado un vistazo. Lo saque de la bolsa y me lo puse.

Era hermoso, sencillo, elegante y precioso.

- Alice, si que tiene gusto. – Comento Rose. El vestido era blanco con delicados bordados y flores pintadas al frente. Era exquisito. Tendría que agradecer de nuevo a Alice por el.

- Es hermoso. –

Ángela llevaba un vestido igual blanco con un lazo negro, muy lindo, conjuntaba completamente con su castaño cabello y por el maquillaje: resaltaban sus ojos color cielo.

Pero la mas impresionante era Rosalíe, su vestido era blanco (Se tenia que ir de blanco o colores muy claros.) le llegaba hasta debajo de las rodillas, era elegante y la hacia verse mayor y madura.

Su rubio cabello estaba recogido en un sencillo peinado y su maquillaje era sencillo. Se veía espectacular.

Nos pusimos los zapatos, y nos dimos los últimos retoques. Íbamos a ir en el auto de Ángela. Yo me iría con ella y Rose se iría con Emmett cuando acabe la fiesta. Metimos nuestras cosas en la cajuela y nos despedimos de la Sra. Hale.

Viajamos cantando y comentando sobre series de televison y temas universales.

Llegamos con un poco de retraso, como se acostumbra a hacer en todas las fiestas. Emmett nos recibió en la entrada, tenia un traje color crema y su rizado cabello estaba peinado hacia atrás, se veía mayor y muy maduro, aunque esto se desmentía un poco al ver la sonrisa infantil que adornaba su rostro.

- Rose, te hiciste cirugía plástica, te ves muy hermosa. – Y también al escuchar sus bromas. Rosalie se río y lo abrazo dándole un beso.

Cuando recién los conocía, me escandalizaba un poco al escuchar los comentarios de Emmett, pero con el tiempo me di cuenta que esa relación tenía. Extraña pero fuerte, una tomada de pelo para ellos era un halago.

Emm nos guío hacia el jardín. Estaba muy hermoso, todo estaba decorado con flores blancas y rosadas, había mesas regadas de forma despreocupada por todo el jardín y había un par de toldos amparándolas del sol que extrañamente visitaba Forks.

Lo primero que note, después de la decoración, fueron a Jake y Erik que estaban sentados conversando tranquilamente, nos dirigimos hacia ella y nos sentamos a su lado.

- Te ves hermosa Bells. – Me dijo mi amigo sonriendo, me sonroje y le agradecí.

- Claro, solo a ella le dices que se ve bien, eso es ser imparcial Jake. No es justo. – Rose comenzó a fastidiar a mi amigo, el se carcajeo y decidió halagar a las demás chicas.

Nos sirvieron Cosmos y me dedique a platicar con Ángela y Erik, ya que Jacob seguía platicando con Emmett y Rosalie de alguna cosa.

En algún momento en que mi vista se levanto, distinguí a Heidi y Lauren, en otra mesa, estaban acompañadas de dos chicos y estaban sentadas separadas de la gente, sonreían con falso aplomo y saludaban educadamente. Como si quisieran causar una buena impresión.

En determinado momento Esme se unió a nosotros.

- ¿A que hora aparecerá Alice? – Pregunto Ángela asentando su bebida en la mesa.- Quiero ver su vestido seguro será hermoso. –

- En media hora, me parece. – Contesto Esme, sonriéndonos amigablemente.- Se ve adorable, Carlisle esta muy contento de, al fin, poder llevar acabo esta reunión. - Vi que su mirada se desvío levemente a la entrada que daba a la casa y mi vista se dirigió inconscientemente hacia ella.

Mi boca se abrió de asombro. Era Edward.

Tenía un traje blanco que resaltaba el color de su piel y el extraño tono de su cabello. Era el hombre más apuesto que había visto en mi vida.

Mis ojos brillaron de admiración y nuestras miradas se encontraron, me sonrío torcidamente e inconscientemente (Aun deslumbrada por su impresionante belleza.) le respondí.

Desvíe la mirada levemente ruborizada, tal vez Ángela tenía razón y sentía atracción hacia Edward.

Al levantar la vista e introducirme a la conversación note dos cosas. El semblante sombrío de Jake y la mirada cómplice de Ángela.

Y me di cuenta de que no solo Edward capto mi sonrisa involuntaria.

.

* * *

Los vestidos están en mi profile. Puse de una vez el de Alice. : )

Mil gracias por los reviews, en serio me encanta que les guste el fic y que al parecer estoy logrando la reacción que quería. Este cap aunque no lo parezca es importante así como el que viene, en pequeños detalles.

Iba a subir este cap ayer pero, uff me paso de todo. Se fue la luz como tres horas, me fui a Mérida (Esta como a una hora de aquí.) y en la carretera nos quedamos sin gasolina. Fue un día pésimo.

Espero poder subir el próximo el martes. No estoy segura.

Mil gracias de nuevo y besos.


	14. Reto

Todo lo que reconozcan, NO es mío.

* * *

**Reto**

…

Ahora no sabia que hacer.

Me sentía incomoda al haber sido descubierta en tal metida de pata. Esme seguía hablando sobre uno de sus pacientes (Ella era doctora.), Ángela le seguía la plática y Jacob se había sentado a mi lado totalmente tenso y con su buen humor hecho añicos.

Y me sentía terriblemente culpable por ello.

En determinado momento una canción ligera y armoniosa comenzó a sonar y llego el momento en el que Alice se incluyo a la fiesta, la gente aplaudió y por donde iba la felicitaban y halagaban su hermoso vestido. Era color Fucsia y vaporoso, totalmente contrastante con los pálidos colores que la rodeaban, se veía muy bonita, pero lo que más deslumbraba de su aspecto: era su hermosa sonrisa de felicidad.

Sonreí y pude ver que Jacob igual sonreía levemente.

- Esta realmente eufórica. – Le susurre tomándolo por el codo. El asintió y paso un brazo por mis hombros.

- Hace años que deseaba hacer esto. – Me contesto mientras veíamos a Alice revoloteando de aquí para allá saludando gente. Se acerco a todos menos a Heidi y a Lauren.

-¿Heidi y Lauren son familiares de los Cullen? – Le pregunte a mi amigo, el se acerco un poco mas a mi.

- Heidi es como su prima, una historia demasiado complicada y Lauren es hija de un candidato para un alto puesto político. Sus padres son amigos de Carlisle son de aquellos invitados que prácticamente hay que invitarlos por obligación. Claro los padres nunca pueden asistir a estos compromisos por eso mandan a sus hijos en representación. – Recorrió con la vista el jardín.- Los Dawson al parecer no van a venir, a ellos no les importa mucho causar una buena impresión. –

- ¿Ellos igual son hijos de un político? –

- No, sus padres eran dueños de una empresa, murieron hace dos años en un accidente aéreo, no les afecto mucho casi hicieron una fiesta para celebrar que eran millonarios tan jóvenes. – Termino mascullando.

Me quede en un silencio reflexivo. Hasta que Alice llego a nuestra mesa. De cerca su felicidad era contagiosa.

- Muchas Felicidades Alice. – La abrase y ella me respondió efusivamente.

- Muchas gracias por venir y por ponerte el vestido, te queda hermoso. – Exclamo dando brinquitos de emoción, Abrazo a todos por igual y se quedo en nuestra mesa, ya que había terminado de saludar a todos. Al poco tiempo el Sr. Cullen se unió a nuestro grupo.

Esme se levanto de su asiento y lo abrazo por la cintura, Carlisle la beso en la frente y con una mano abrazo a Alice por los hombros. Ella se recostó a su costado, pero note su mirada desviarse hacia otro lado constantemente.

Mire al mismo lugar que ella (Un vicio que tengo, ya lo habrán notado.) y vi a Edward, no miraba a Alice, estaba platicando con unos señores de aspecto formal. Derepente los señores se alejaron y el se volteo hacia mi. Desvíe la mirada y me centre en Esme y Carlisle.

- Chicos, me alegro que hayan podido asistir, espero que la estén pasando bien. – Siguió hablando pero no le preste atención. Decidí unirme a Rosalie y Emmett que estaban un poco mas apartados.

La mirada de Edward sobre mi me tenia mas que intimidada. Junto a Emmett me sentía más segura y menos propensa a hacer estupideces.

- ¿Terminaron de jugar manitas calientes debajo de la mesa Jacob y tu? – Pregunto Emmett haciéndome quedar como un tomate.

- No estábamos jugando nada. – Exclame, Rosalie rodó los ojos.

- Ignóralo Bella, mi belleza lo ha atontado tanto que no funciona bien su cerebro. – Nos reímos un rato de Emmett, hasta que este me invito a bailar.

- Rose no merece en este momento bailar conmigo. – Aseguro sacándole la lengua a su novia, ella se río en su cara y me hizo un ademán de apremio antes de acoplarse al grupo del que yo me había escurrido hace unos minutos.

- Nada mas te advierto que no se bailar lento. – Le informe.

- No te preocupes, mi Madre me enseño a bailar con jóvenes no hábiles. – Me dijo sonriendo. Todos los Cullen eran tan encantadores. Excepto Edward, aunque, bueno si lo era, pero al mismo tiempo no lo era. Tal vez no de la misma forma.

Um ya me enrede.

El atardecer comenzaba a oscurecer un poco el amplio césped mientras la dulce voz de la cantante se alzaba entre nosotros, había unas cuantas parejas mas bailando lentamente al compás del ritmo suave y un poco triste de la canción.

Bailamos mientras platicábamos un poco de nosotros. El me contó como Rosalie siempre había sido su novia. Desde que eran niños y que ella había sido un enorme apoyo cuando murió su madre.

Yo le conté un poco sobre mi infancia pero me pare en cuanto llegue a mi cambio a Forks.

- Se, bueno sabemos que algo paso en Phoenix que te hizo irte de ahí. – Comenzó Emmet sonriéndome tristemente. – Solo quería que sepas que, sea lo que sea te entenderemos. – Termino lo abrase rápidamente, dándole las gracias. No sabia que había hecho para merecerme amigos como los que tenía en este momento.

Hasta Alice me había dado palabras de ánimo. Decidí que confiaría en ellos. Pero no ahora ya que esta era su momento de Alice y no seria justo arruinarlo.

- Ven, vamos a tomar unas margaritas del bar. – Me apremio Emm. El se quedo en el bar improvisado que había a un costado del jardín mientras yo me colaba dentro de la casa para ir al baño.

Mi celular sonó y respondí rápidamente. Era mi madre, lo que se me hizo muy extraño ella casi no me hablaba. De hecho no me hablaba desde hace casi mes.

No quería nada, solo estaba cumpliendo el deber de mama de saber como estaba su hija. Le conteste de mala gana y dándole a entender que aun no la perdonaba por abandonarme. Ella no se arrepentía de lo que había hecho y hasta que no reconozca que fue una idiota yo no iba a ser cortes con ella.

Ella me había lastimado, al principio por no creerme y después por no apoyarme y dejarme a sola.

Gracias a Dios tenia a Charlie, si no, no se que hubiera hecho.

Salí del baño, rezando por no llorar, no quería deprimirme y menos hoy que al parecer todos estaban felices.

Bueno casi todos.

Estaba apunto de entrar a la cocina para salir al jardín cuando escuche la voz de Jacob, esto no seria algo por lo que me abstendría de entrar normalmente pero junto con su voz se mezclaba la de Edward.

Y estaban discutiendo.

- No te acerques a ella. –

- En serio Black, tú no vas a impedir que haga lo que quiera. No puede mi padre, no pueden mis hermanos. Y mucho menos tú lo vas a lograr. –

Se escucho un forcejeo y estuve tentada de salir. Pero algo me decía que a mi amigo no le gustaría.

-Solo te daré un ultimo aviso, escúchalo y memorízatelo.- La voz de Jake se escuchaba terriblemente seria.- Nunca, NUNCA lograras lo que te propones. –

- Eso, no lo decides tú. –Lo desafío Edward.

- No me importa.- Espeto con voz helada.- Yo voy a impedirlo incluso en contra de su voluntad, no dejare que la lastimes. Mientras yo este a su lado, juro que nunca lograras lo que te propones.-

Hubo unos segundos de silencio donde supuse que se miraban con odio a los ojos.

- Entonces aguanta las consecuencias. -La voz de Edward era segura y fría. - Esto empezó siendo diversión ahora es un reto y no desistiré.-

Supuse que alguno de los dos salio de la cocina por que se escucharon unos pasos y luego el ruido de algo siendo golpeado. Me quede en mi lugar parada sin saber que hacer. Por un parte me sentía halagada por que Jake me protegía mucho, pero por otro me sentía ofendida por que creyera que iba a aceptar a Edward.

¡Seria como traicionar a la patria!

Alguien entro a la sala en donde estaba y decidí esfumarme, entre rápidamente a la cocina como si nada hubiera pasado. Jake estaba recargado con la cabeza en la pared.

Me debatí entre hacerle saber que había escuchado la conversación o tratar de distraerlo y demostrarle que no lo iba a traicionar. Me decidí por lo segundo.

- Ey Jake la pared no va a caerse si la dejas de sostener. – Bromee tratando de quitar la expresión torturada de su rostro. Tome uno de sus brazos y tire de el para llevarlo a la fiesta.- Ven, baila conmigo. –

Aceptó y nos dirigimos a la pista.

Al llegar y comenzar a bailar lentamente con Jake mis ojos toparon con los verde de Edward. Lo mire unos segundos con expresión sombría, tratando de transmitirle que estaba enterada de su estupida charla. Luego los desvíe centrando mi atención en mi amigo que me tenía sujeta fuertemente por la cintura.

- Jake me hablo Rene.- Le conté tratando de sacarlo de su trance y que comenzara a despotricar contra mi madre.

Pero el no me escucho estaba sumido en sus pensamientos. Me tomo de los hombros y me recargo contra su pecho.

- Eres tan buena bella, tan estúpidamente ingenua y buena. – Musito depositando un beso en mi frente.- Pero eso es bueno, si no, no estarías aquí. – Susurro, trague saliva y lo miro a los ojos, no quería que siguiera por ese camino, el pareció leerme la mente.- Lo se y discúlpame por sacarlo a relucir. Es que me tienes preocupado, Bella, Edward va a usarte y luego va a desecharte como una servilleta usada, te conozco y se que va a lastimarte y no quiero que huyas de aquí, me he dado cuenta que aquí estas a gusto y que tus ojos casi han recuperado el brillo, solo falta Taylor Swift y creo que todo estaría perfecto. –Nos reímos del estupido apodo. Había algo más en sus consejos pero no quise forzarlo, Jake tenía razón en todo lo que me acababa de decir. Ahora mas que nunca tenia que alejarme de Edward.

No podía traicionarlos.

Bailamos hasta que la canción culminó y luego nos reunimos de nuevo con nuestros amigos. Ángela me aconsejo que no me confíe en Edward que tal vez cambie su táctica pero que no iba a desistir. Me reforzó completamente la confianza en mi misma.

La noche cayo en el jardín de los Cullen y la gente poco a poco fue desalojando el lugar. Erik hacia rato nos había abandonado y Angie no tardaría en seguir el mismo camino.

- Te iba a pedir que te quedaras en mi casa a dormía, pero no creo que te dejen, ayer te quedaste con Rosalie. – Me comento Alice apesadumbrada, di gracias por tener esa excusa, no me atraía nada quedarme en la misma casa que mi mayor tormento.

Platique con ella un rato sobre música y series de televisión. Teníamos el mismo gusto.

- Tienes que ver mi colección de Series. – Brinco entusiasmadamente jalándome ligeramente del brazo para que la acompañé. Deje mi bolso en la mesa y la seguí dentro de la casa.

Me guío hasta su cuarto.

- Tienes un cuarto muy bonito.- Comente. Era verdad, su habitación estaba decorada con suaves tonos rosa y blanco. Su cama impecable estaba cubierta de unas cuantas almohadas y su pared tenia varias fotos regadas. Abrió una puerta y dentro había muchísimos DVD's todos eran de películas o series.

Tenia razón tenia muchísimas.

Sacamos algunas y comenzamos a comentarlas. Me estaba divirtiendo mucho con Alice.

- A Ben le gusta Ángela. – La conversación había derivado hasta nuestros amigos de un momento a otro.- Pero creo Ángela, le haría caso a Erik, si a el le gustara ella. - Esa era su teoría de Alice.

- Yo realmente la veo con Jacob. – Le dije a Alice haciéndola bufar y rodar os ojos.

- Eres tan ciega Bella. – Dijo comenzando a meter las series en el armario otra vez.

- ¿Y tu Alice? ¿No te ves con alguien? – Le pregunte parándome y ayudándola a pararse.

- No lo creo.- Contesto sonriéndome tranquilamente.- ¿Y tú? -

- Yo tampoco. – Conteste, la puerta se abrió sobresaltándonos.

Era Edward.

- Vete Alice. – Le ordeno mirándome fijamente. Alice me miro primero y luego a Edward. Sin moverse.

- ¿Por que? – Pregunto debatiéndose entre obedecer a su hermano y salvarme.

- Lárgate, voy hablar con Bella. Puedes esperar afuera. – Le dijo sin ningún atisbo de sentimiento en su voz. Alice frunció el ceño pero debió de ver algo en el rostro de su hermano que decía que no iba a hacerme nada malo.- Solo hablare con ella. -

Alice me miro, dándome a entender que iba a estar afuera y salio del cuarto.

Apenas sonó la puerta Edward se acerco a mi con seguridad y yo alcé la vista mirándolo desafiantemente.

- ¿Qué quieres Edward? – Le exigí con la voz tan dura como pude. Sin embargo nunca me imagine lo que el chico me iba a contestar.

- Se por que te fuiste de Phoenix.-

.

* * *

:O

¿Qué pasara? Todo en el siguiente capitulo.

De una vez digo que después del siguiente capitulo voy a saltar tiempo. Estamos a pocos caps de su primer beso que provocara toda una revolución.

Si a alguien le pica la curiosidad, la canción con la que entro Alice es: _Inmortality _de Celine Dion, la canción que bailan Bella y Emmett es _Dream on_ de Aerosmith y la de Jacob y Bellla es: _Battle_ de Colbie caillat

El vestido de Alice esta en mi profile. Y creo que es todo.

Me estoy derritiendo de tanto calor que hay. ¡!

Gracias mil gracias por los reviews ¡151! Me hacen muy feliz.

¡Ah si! Una ultima cosa

Subiré un nuevo fic. Va a ser corto: no tan corto como _Vía Lactea_ pero si corto. Les dejo el sumary:

**Titulo:**** ¡Que alguien impida esa boda!**

Después de Ocho años de no regresar a Forks, Edward vuelve solo para encontrarse con que el amor de su vida esta a un mes de casarse. Ahora él, junto con Alice, Jasper, Emmett, y Rosalie harán todo por que esa boda no se lleve acabo. TH

Besoos


	15. Conexiòn

Todo lo que reconozcan, No es mío.

* * *

**Conexión.**

…

- Se por que te fuiste de Phoenix.-

Si una avión me cayera encima no hubiera logrado derribarme como las palabras que Edward pronuncio en ese momento.

Sentí algo subiendo por mi garganta al mismo tiempo que el pánico me invadía y que la cabeza me daba vueltas.

Edward sabía.

Eso era lo único que registraba mi cabeza. Me estaba quedando sin aire. Mis piernas estaban fallando, no supe que pasó pero de repente tenía la mano de Edward alrededor de mi cintura impidiendo que me golpee contra el suelo.

Me separe de el bruscamente y me senté en la amplia cama de Alice. Tome un largo respiro.

- ¿Cómo lo sabes? – Pregunte con voz ronca aun conmocionada.

Edward era la última persona que quería que se entere sobre eso. Ahora me tenía completamente en sus manos.

El me miro unos segundos con aquella mirada antinatural, completamente ausente de emoción. Lentamente se acerco y abrió una carpeta, que hasta ahora no había notado que tenía. La abrió y me fue mostrando fotocopias de un par de periódicos, una carta oficial y uno que otro papel de mi antigua escuela.

- ¿Cómo conseguiste eso? –

- Ganas, dinero y contactos. – Me informo con voz seria. Se paro frente a mí y me entregó la carpeta, para que ojeara la información.- Debo decir que me sorprendí. – Dijo con los brazos cruzados y su verde mirada fría como el hielo mirándome directamente.- Solo quería un poco de información, ya sabes: siempre debes conocer bien a tu enemigo, y a tu objetivo. – Termino sin despegar su mirada de mí.

Mire de nuevo la carpeta revolviendo los papeles. Reprimí las ganas de llorar al toparme con la fotografía de Simon Addams pero falle estrepitosamente. Edward me quito rápidamente la carpeta de las manos y la puso sobre el buró de Alice.

Me tape la cara mientras los recuerdos y la culpa me envolvían completamente. Sentía otra vez miradas acusadoras sobre mi e insultos resonándome en los oídos.

¿Por qué Edward haría algo tan vil como esto?

Yo no iba a poder soportar de nuevo el infierno que pase en Phoenix y definitivamente si la gente de aquí se enterara, iban a rechazarme y a culparme de lo sucedido. Iba a tener que huir de nuevo.

Y sola. Completamente sola.

No iba a tener a Charlie, el amaba este pueblo y no lo obligaría a dejar abandonar su amado trabajo. Definitivamente no iba a tener a Rene y… no iba a tener a Jacob, no iba a arrastrarlo conmigo a otro lugar, sobre todo ahora que tenía muchas posibilidades de cumplir su meta. No iba a alejarlo de su familia, ni de sus amigos.

No. No. NO.

No iba a volver a pasar por lo mismo.

- ¿Qué quieres? – Le pregunte con la voz ronca y la mirada decidida. No quería renunciar a la vida que tenia ahora, no importara que tuviera que humillarme ante Edward. Preferiría eso antes que perderlo todo de nuevo.

Edward me miro unos segundos sopesando mi semblante.

- Esto es… realmente tentador Bella. – Me dijo caminando lentamente, jugando con mis nervios.- Casi irresistible, te tengo prácticamente en mis manos. – Soltó una risa amarga. Sentí mi ira crecer pero no iba a hacer nada por defenderme, solo lo mire con el resentimiento pintado en los ojos. – Puedo apostar… - Comenzó acercándose lentamente a mí hasta que nuestros rostros estuvieron a un palmo de distancia.- Que puedo pedirte lo que sea… - Dijo lentamente acercando su rostro al mío lentamente, yo retrocedía por instinto, nuestras narices casi rozaban.- Y tu me lo darías. – Aseguro haciendo que su dulce aliento choque contra mi rostro, sus labios estaban a un par de centímetros de los míos y yo me encontraba semi recostada en la cama.- ¿O me equivoco? – Pregunto con un susurro seductor.

Trague saliva y desvíe mis ojos hacia la pared.

- Solo dime que quieres. – Le ordene con la voz ronca y los nervios en crisis.

El me miro unos segundos y sonrío levemente. Pero era una sonrisa diferente.

Una humana, una de comprensión: una que decía tantas cosas y ocultaba un millón mas.

- No quiero nada. – Me dijo separándose de mí y mirando la carpeta que descansaba sobre el buró de su hermanita.

- No juegues Edward, tú ganas ¿Qué quieres? – Le espete cansada de sus juegos mentales. Me paré ya que estaba segura de que mis piernas no fallarían.

Sabia lo que Edward quería, no se por que le daba tantas vueltas. Una oleada de adrenalina me recorrió junto con la determinación.

Iba a hacer todo lo que sea necesario por proteger a mis nuevos amigos y sobre todo a mi del infierno que iba a caerme encima si esa información se difundía.

Me dirigí rápidamente hacia su lado de la habitación y lo tome del traje para pegar su cuerpo con el mío. El me miro sorprendido.

¡Ah mira! Pues que si tenía otra expresión. Ya empezaba a creer que no era humano.

- Bella no seas estupida. – Me espeto apartando mis manos de su traje. Me miro con unos segundos con fastidio. Debo admitir que me sentí rechazada.

- Entonces ¿Que quieres? – Le pregunte confundida.

- Nada. – Me remarco lentamente. – Solo querías que sepas que lo se. – Me dijo con voz fría.- Pero ahora vamos a olvidar que esto pasó. – Este chico si que era extraño.

¿Quería que sepa que el lo sabia, pero también quería que olvide que el lo sabia?

- ¿Por que? –

- Olvídalo.- Me dijo separándose mas de mi.- Por cierto, no creas que esto es un tratado de paz o algo así. – Me dijo dirigiéndose a la puerta.- No quiero que te acuestes conmigo a la fuerza o por que estés borracha o algo así. Esto es personal ahora, gracias a tu amigo Black. Tú vas a, prácticamente meterte en mi cama. –

Lo mire aun intrigada por su actitud. El simplemente salio por la puerta dejando ver a una Alice con la cara contraída por la confusión, miro a su hermano que ni siquiera la tomo en cuenta y me indico que nos vayamos al jardín.

- Hemos pasado mucho tiempo aquí. – Me dijo, tome la carpeta de su buró y me encamine con ella. Ella miro la carpeta con curiosidad.

- Necesito que me sigas la corriente si alguien me pregunta que es esto, Alice.- Le dije con la mirada seria. Ella asintió y sentí el alivio recorrer mi cuerpo al entrar en contacto visual con Jake.

- Ey te hablo Angie a tu celular. –Me informo dándomelo. Pero yo no quería hablar con Ángela, quería ir a mi casa y quemar los papeles que tenia en mis manos.- ¿Qué es eso? – Me pregunto señalando la carpeta.

- Es mi tarea de Literatura.- Contesto rápidamente Alice, con su voz de ángel.- Bella me prometió que iba a revisarla, vale 30 Pts sobre mi calificación final. –

Jacob le creyó.

Al llegar a mi casa queme los malditos papeles y le hable a Ángela. Tampoco quería ser grosera con ella. No era su culpa que yo tuviera tantos problemas en mi vida.

Me contó que después de quitarse de el almuerzo de Alice había ido a su casa y que Erik le había hablado por teléfono. En resumidas cuentas me contó que iba a salir con el y que estaba muy emocionada.

Eso era justo lo que necesitaba, cosas simples y tontas para distraerme de mi pasado tormentoso. Suspire mientras veía como las nubes se arremolinaban por el oscuro cielo.

No pude evitar pensar que ahora a Edward y a mi nos unía un secreto, y eso no me gustaba.

Tenia que contarles a mis amigos lo que Edward había descubierto.

Al fin y al cabo sabia que ellos me creerian. Aparte si todo iba bien tendria apoyo dentro de poco.

Mi teléfono sonó y me apresure a contestarlo.

* * *

Es corto, lo se. Cortísimo. Pero tiene muchas pequeñas pistas por todos lados ;)

El próximo será mas largo lo prometo.

Estoy sorprendida casi rompo mi silla de tantos saltos que di al ver mi bandeja de entrada. Woow en serio. Mil millones de gracias por los review :)

Ya casi llegamos a los 200!!!!!! No lo puedo creer T_T Gracias, gracias, gracias:D

Besoos

Subire mañana si puedo


	16. Malos recuerdos y Taylor Swift

Todo lo que reconozcan, NO es mío.

* * *

**Malos recuerdos y Taylor Swift**

…

Las horas pasaban rápidamente para mi en este día. Sentía que eran las ocho de la mañana y en realidad ya estaba en mi hora de descanso.

- Deberíamos ir a La push hoy – Sugirió por décima vez Rosalie. Era la última semana de clase, en la que solo vas a dormir en los salones y entrar a las retroalimentaciones de los últimos exámenes. El resultado de tanto tiempo perdido por la mañana era: Tratar de divertirte enormemente en la tarde, adelantando las vacaciones.

La respuesta fue la misma, por décima vez.

- No puedo Rose, vamos a ver películas en mi casa. – Dijo Ángela, refiriéndose a ella y a Erik. Habían comenzado a salir desde hace un par de semanas.

Angie estaba muy feliz con su nueva relación y yo también lo estaba por ella. Aunque nuestro tiempo se había reducido considerablemente. A consecuencia de esto, Alice y yo nos habíamos acercado.

Era increíble cuan divertida podía ser una vez que entraba en confianza. Era una persona muy interesante y tierna.

Conforme Alice se iba abriendo conmigo, mas me daba cuenta que la muerte de la madre de los Cullen había tenido un efecto devastador en ellos. Lo único que sabia sobre su muerte era que: había sido hace seis años, que fue un accidente muy trágico, la pequeña Cullen dijo que cuando ocurrió ella estaba estudiando en Francia que llego en cuanto le avisaron pero su madre ya había muerto, estuvo una semana y luego tuvo que regresar a su escuela, por riesgo a perder el año.

- Yo no quería regresar Bella, pero mi padre me dijo que era lo mejor. – Me contó Alice- Creo que quería protegerme de todo lo que estaba pasando. – termino enigmáticamente.

Regresé justo a tiempo para escuchar a Rose replicar (Por décima vez también.)

- Vayan a buscarlo y lo llevan directamente, así matamos dos pájaros de un tiro. Nos divertimos y le hacemos una fiesta de bienvenida. – Culmino la rubia.

- No creo que Taylor Swift quiera salir inmediatamente, va a querer acostumbrarse a la gente primero. – Dijo Jake.

- Tienes que parar de llamarlo así, el va a matarte si escucha de nuevo ese apodo. – Le dije a mi amigo.

Otra noticia era que mi amigo de Phoenix venia a pasar las vacaciones aquí. Si, dirán: ¿Quién viene a pasar las vacaciones de verano al pueblo más lluvioso de este mundo?

Bueno, es que para las personas como yo y como el: Este lugar era el paraíso, nadie te conoce y nadie se mete con tu vida. Hasta los tóxicos aplicaban esa regla, bueno excepto conmigo.

Esa era otra historia.

¿Qué había pasado con mi "relación" con los tóxicos en general y con Edward Cullen en particular?

James seguía sin hablarme ni nada, pero ahora notaba que me dirigía miradas burlonas de vez en cuando. Jessica prácticamente me mataba con la mirada, Lauren no me hablaba pero la mirada apreciativa que me dirigía me hacia pensar que se traía algo entre manos, Mike seguía platicando conmigo de vez en cuando, había comenzado a invitarme a salir constantemente, yo me negaba tratando de poner mucho tacto en mi rechazo, Alec y Heidi me ignoraban completamente y Edward…

Edward estaba extraño, el único contacto que teníamos era en la clase de administración, el me dirigía miradas seductoras o burlonas y acariciaba mi mano o mis costados. Pero fuera de eso paro con sus acosos. Me sentía agradecida por ello pero también estaba en alerta, todavía recordaba la escena en la habitación de Alice.

Me estremecí y Emmett me pregunto si tenía frío.

- Un poco. – Le conteste sonriendo y cerrando más mi suéter. El día iba relativamente bien, la clase de matemáticas fue tranquila y la siguiente igual. Prácticamente los tóxicos no entraban a ninguna clase.

Pero como siempre no todo iba a ser perfecto. Según mi karma: ya era hora que mi imán para los problemas comenzara a funcionar.

Cuando caminaba sola hacia el estacionamiento de la escuela, Sentí una mano aferrarse a mi brazo. Era Lauren.

- Ven pequeña Bella. – Me dijo sonriendo malignamente.- Vamos a divertirnos. – Dijo metiéndome en el baño, cerro con seguro y me soltó bruscamente.

- Juro que yo no dije nada Lauren, lo juro. – Una chica de nuestra edad, estaba en mi clase de literatura, miraba con terror a las chicas enfrente de ella. – Heidi, Jessica, en serio yo no dije nada. – Decía con la vista en el piso, su largo y rubio cabello cubriéndole la cara.

- No, no, no Lisa, a nosotras nadie nos engaña. – La voz falsamente dulce de Lauren era realmente escalofriante.- El ser una criticona es malo, y el criticarnos a nosotras es peor. – Dijo soltando una risa cruel. Heidi rodó los ojos al ver que la chica me miro pidiendo auxilio. Yo estaba petrificada, no sabia que hacer.

- Ven Bella, ayúdanos. – Dijo Lauren mientras Jessica y Heidi tomaban de las manos a la chica y amarrándoselas con cinta. La chica soltaba chillidos, quise salir por la puerta pero ella me lo impido.- No pequeña Bella, no huyas, es tu momento. – Me dijo, yo negué con la cabeza y retrocedí hasta topar con la pared.- Bien, pues observa y aprende, aun así eres cómplice. – Me espeto dándome la espalda.- Lisa, vas a aprender que con nosotras no te puedes meter. – Le susurro falsamente dulce. Saco unas tijeras y las balanceo lentamente enfrente de los ojos de Lisa. Ambas ahogamos un grito.

- No, Lauren. – Rogó la chica tratando de zafarse del agarre de Heidi. Jessica se había posicionado a mi lado y bloqueaba mi salida.- Por favor, yo no fui.-

La chica la ignoro y tomo uno de sus largos mechones rubios.

- Siempre hemos pensado que tu eres mas del tipo chica Sport – Comento Jessica "inocentemente"- Por lo que tu tipo de corte no te queda para nada. – La chica comenzó a llorar y yo quise defenderla. Pero algo me lo impido.

A mi cabeza acudieron un par de imágenes que me dejo paralizada en mi lugar.

_Un chico pálido de cabello rubio similar al de la paja, mirándome con agradecimiento y luego las patrullas alumbrando las ventanas de mi casa, gritos, insultos. _

Sentí mi cuerpo comenzar a temblar ligeramente, para cuando regrese al presente las toxicas le habían cortado el cabello a Lisa tan corto que parecía un chico.

- Te dije que te iba a quedar perfecto. – Dijo burlonamente Lauren, sentí ganas de vomitar ante la sonrisa de las chicas.

Quería salir de ahí.

Heidi de un tiron bastante fuerte le arranco la cinta de las manos, la chica ni se quejo. Tocaba su cabello y las lágrimas salían de sus ojos.

- Ya puedes irte cariño. – Sonrío Heidi, camino hacia la puerta y la abrió.- Ahora sal a dar un paseo y recomiéndanos como estilistas. – Le dijo sarcásticamente, las demás le celebraron la broma.

Lisa se pego a la pared y negó con la cabeza. No quería salir, la entendía.

- Se te ha dicho fuera. – Le ordeno de forma dura Lauren tomándola del brazo y arrojándola fuera del baño. La chica se quedo parada ante el grupo de chicos que esperaban afuera. Soltaron una carcajada y Lisa corrió hacia la puerta. Gracias a Dios ya casi no había nadie en los pasillos.

Yo estaba prácticamente paralizada y horrorizada por lo que acababa de presenciar.

- Ustedes son tan infantiles. – Se burlo una suave voz. Era Alec el hermano menor de James.

- Es mas original que: Joe, Bill: golpéenlos tan fuerte que sientan sus estómagos en el cerebro. – Imito Lauren la voz de James que bufo e hizo un ademán grosero con las manos.

- ¿Bella se unió a ustedes? – Pregunto Mike haciendo que la atención recayera en mí completamente, aun seguía apoyada en la puerta abierta del baño de chicas.

- Creo que más bien, que la hicieron cómplice a la fuerza. – Comento una aterciopelada voz con burla. Edward se había unido al grupo y me miraba con una sonrisa irónica.

Reaccione levemente y sentí las lagrimas acumularse en mis ojos. Sin despedirme puse mis piernas a trabajar y casi corrí a la puerta.

- Boca cerrada Swam. – Escuche gritar a Lauren Mallory.

Apenas Salí por la puerta choque con un duro cuerpo. Era Emmett.

- Bella ¿Qué pasa? – Me pregunto al ver mis lágrimas. No podía evitarlo los recuerdos venían rápidamente, se había rasgado el escudo que había construido con mucho esfuerzo.- ¿Te hizo algo Edward? –

Negué con la cabeza, mientras _una chica pelirroja me mira con odio desde el otro lado de un gran comedor_, mi cabeza estaba tan abarrotada que ya no podía distinguir la realidad de mis recuerdos.

- ¿Qué le pasa a Bella? – La voz de Rosalie fue opacada por un grito furioso.

- _¿Quieres saber que paso?_ –

- No lo se, me la tope hace unos segundos –

- _¡Asesinos! Ustedes deberían estar bajo tierra -_ Me tape los oídos pero aun así seguía recibiendo el sonido.

- ¿Qué pasa? – Pregunto Jake preocupado trayendo el recuerdo de la voz horrorizada de Rene (_¿Qué pasa?)_

- _La joven Bella Swam queda detenida por…_ - Y sentí que el suelo dejo de existir y que todo se volvía color negro.

…

Las suaves voces me relamían los oídos, avisándome que poco a poco volvía a la conciencia. Sentía que alguien me acariciaba el cabello lentamente y que mi cabeza descansaba sobre algo que se movía de forma rítmica.

- ¿No ha estado demasiado tiempo así? – La voz de mi amigo sonaba alarmada.

- Esme dice que si no despierta en quince minutos la llevemos al hospital. – Ahora era Emmett el que hablaba, por la dirección de la voz podría decir que estaba a un par de metros de mí.

Una melodía rítmica comenzó a sonar por la habitación, las mano que jugaba con mi cabello paraba y "mi almohada" se movía.

- Es tu novia.- Eso hizo que recupere la consciencia rápidamente, reconocí esa voz. Abrí los ojos luchando con la pequeña fuerza que hacia que se volvieran a pegar.

Una melena rubia me tapo la vista. ¡Si era El!

- Jasper. – Exclame haciendo sobresaltar a los tres chicos.- ¿Qué hora es? ¡Quería recibirte en el aeropuerto! – Me queje incorporándome lentamente.

El me sonrío y me dio un abrazo fuerte.

- Calma Bella. No importa - Me tranquilizo con su vos suave.- ¿Estas bien? – Me pregunto, desvíe mi mirada incomoda. Ahora me sentía mejor, había vuelto a cerrar con seguro mis malos recuerdos.

- Fue un accidente. – Le dije sonriendo con pesar. Jazz suspiro y me rodeo con sus brazos.

Jasper Whitlock o Taylor Swift como Jacob lo llamaba, era una persona importante en mi vida. No nos conocíamos desde hace mucho tiempo pero... Los mejores amigos se hacen en los tiempos difíciles ¿No?

Y Jazz y yo habíamos cruzado un abismo juntos.

Mientras nos despedíamos de Emmett y yo le aseguraba por teléfono a Alice que estaba en perfectas condiciones, me di cuenta de cuanto se preocupaban por mí mis nuevos amigos.

Rosalie llamaba cada pocos segundos, Ángela atosigaba a Jacob, y Ben y Alice aunque solo hablaron una vez me dejaron saber que habían estado muy preocupados. Emmett se había quedado aquí desde que salimos de la escuela.

Ellos realmente me querían y yo sabia que ahora eran parte muy importante de mi vida.

Este pequeño episodio me había demostrado que los chicos iban a entenderme si yo me sinceraba con ellos.

Aparte ahora que Jasper estaba aquí si las cosas salían mal, ya no solo estaríamos Jacob y yo.

Tome un gran suspiro mientras decidía que iba a contarles mi historia.

Aparte mejor que se enteren por mi que por otra persona.

..

* * *

El borrador de este capitulo era tan alegre y cero dramático :) Pero lo cambie, completamente.

Les di muchísimas pistas ¡!!

Subo hoy por que al rato y mañana voy a estar muy ocupada.

Bueno chicas como hoy es mi cumpleaños. Por cierto: gracias a **Luz** y a **x. Elee_._** por sus felicitaciones :D

Como hoy yo soy la reina, según mi mejor amiga, todos déjenme muchos reviews! Hahaha

Me lo merezco como felicitación y por que aparecí a Jasper!

Besos


	17. Guerras de comida

Todo lo que reconozcan, NO es mío.

* * *

**Guerras de comida**

…

- Lamento no haber cocinado. –Dije pesarosa, Jasper me regalo una pequeña sonrisa antes de tomar un pedazo de pizza. El iba a quedarse en mi casa, mientras decidía que apartamento rentar para quedarse.

- No te preocupes.- Musito mientras Jake llegaba haciendo todo el ruido que podía.

- ¿Pediste con piña? – Comenzó a abrir las tapas de las dos cajas, había pedido dos por que sabia que el se comería casi una completa.

- Eew si y solo come de esa por que la de pepperoni es mía. – Le dije, detestaba la pizza con piña.

- Como si fueras a comer más de dos pedazos. – Me dijo tomando el pedazo que yo iba a agarrar. Intente arrebatárselo pero el era muchísimo mas alto que yo.

Jasper se río entre dientes.

- Ustedes no cambian. – Dijo meneando la cabeza, el amaba ver que nos comportáramos como bebes.- Parecen unos niños. -

- Claro que no Srta. Swift. – Le contestó burlonamente Jake para luego meterse la mitad de un pedazo de pizza en la boca. Me reí y le pase un vaso con refresco cuando se dio cuenta que se había quemado la lengua.

- Pensé que habías olvidado ese apodo. – Mascullo Jazz.

Según Jake: nuestro amigo de rizos rubios era la versión masculina de Taylor Swift. Jasper odiaba el apodo, por lo que a Jacob le encantaba. A mi me daba risa, pero lo defendía.

- Deja de llamarlo así. – Le ordene a Jake, el sonrío ampliamente y se sentó en la mesa.

Jasper imito el sonido de un látigo y le tiro una pequeña piña en la cabeza a Jake.

- Lo irónico es que nosotros éramos los niños. – Exclamo Jake, casi no lo escuche me esta riendo estruendosamente. Se veía realmente ridículo con una piña pegada en su frente.

- Dulce venganza. – Dijo Jasper riéndose encantadoramente.- Literalmente dulce. – Agrego, me volví a reír acompañando sus suaves risas. Jacob comenzó a reírse un poco después.

Charlie llego y pensó que estábamos locos. Estuvimos platicando un rato, yo y mis chicos. (Como Jake decía) Esta era prácticamente mi familia. Bueno y Rene, pero ella no… estaba incluida por el momento.

A estas personas vitales para mi, poco a poco se estaban integrando los dos hermanos Cullen, Rose, Ángela, Ben y hasta Erik. Por lo que el tema sobre contarles mi pequeño secreto me tenía en tensión por momentos.

Sinceramente, no creía que ellos me fueran a rechazar, pero después de Rene yo ya no sabia que esperar de la gente. A mi cabeza acudió la escena de Edward en el cuarto de Alice, en verdad no se sabía cuando alguien iba a reaccionar de otra forma.

No sabia como pero Edward se había enterado de que tenía celular y ahora misteriosamente tenía mi número y me mandaba mensajes _hot _cada dos o tres horas.

Era un fastidio.

Me hablo por teléfono y no le conteste, entonces me hablo de números diferentes, casi todas las "Conversaciones" eran iguales, yo lo insultaba: el se reía, lo rechazaba: y el insistía. La única diferente fue la de hace unos veinte minutos.

- ¿Por qué te haces tanto de rogar? – Me pregunto enfadado.- Lo quieres, lo se. –

- Tú no puedes saberlo. – Le dije.- Y no, no quiero. –

- Me rechazas solo por que sientes que traicionas a Webber y a Black, lo cual es estupido ya que el no es tu novio.- Me explico con fastidio.

- Vete a la mierda. – Le dije con falsa voz dulce y le colgué.

No hablo de nuevo. Pero me di cuenta de algo.

Por la forma en que me hablaba y se expresaba de nuestra futura, según el, apasionante noche donde experimentare el mejor sexo de mi vida, deduje algo:

El no sabia que yo era virgen, eso al principio me ofendió. ¿Por qué pensaba que no lo era? Pero luego recordé mi primer día en la escuela y lo que me dijo Ángela:

_-__Al parecer, Cullen tiene predilección por las vírgenes-_ Me había dicho.

Entonces decidí que mejor no se enterara, tampoco es como si tuviera que saberlo, pero tomar precauciones nunca esta de más. Si el se enterara de que era virgen. JAMAS me lo quitaría de encima.

Literalmente.

- Así que ¿Todo tu grupo de amigos es como Emmett? – Me pregunto Jasper mientras lavábamos los trastes.

- Si, todos son geniales. – Le conteste sonriendo.

- Eso es bueno.- Me sonrío, termino de secar el ultimo plato y se recostó en la encimera - No les has dicho nada, ¿Crees que se aparten de ti? –

Solo con Jasper no me sentía incomoda hablando del tema. Tome un suspiro y lo mire a los ojos.

- No. – Le conteste de forma segura. El me miro fijamente y luego asintió con la cabeza.

- Piensas que te van a creer, pero estas insegura por lo de Rene ¿Verdad? – El sabía como funcionaba mi cerebro. El paso por lo mismo que yo, pero con menor intensidad, su familia lo apoyo desde el principio, por eso había durado mas tiempo en Phoenix.- Te entiendo, a ti te fue peor que a mi. – Me sonrío y me abrazo suavemente.

No es lo mismo enfrentarte sola, que tener todo el apoyo de tu familia. Me alegraba que el no hubiera tenido que pasar por todo eso solo y aparte que me hubiera ayudado.

Jake era mi hermano pero Jazz era como mi doble, sentíamos lo mismo y nos gustaban las mismas cosas, solo que el era mas perceptivo que yo.

- Solo pude hablar con Emmett hoy y al menos el si nos va a apoyar. – Me informo.- Todo va a salir bien. – Me dijo palmeándome la espalda levemente.-Ahora regresemos a la sala antes de que Jake se acabe todo el helado.-

Sonreí y me dirigí a la sala.

…

Jasper se adapto bien al grupo, el era una persona carismática y se daba a querer por todo el mundo.

A mi amigo le había llamado la atención Alice, decía que era muy linda. Pero Alice era muy tímida y apenas había cruzado dos palabras con Jazz. Decidí darles un empujoncito. Pero seria después que contáramos nuestra historia, una relación con secretos esta destinada al fracaso.

Uno de los maestros le pregunto a Lisa, la chica a la que las "Toxicas" le habían cortado el pelo, el por que de su cambio de look.

- Soy deportista y el cabello me estorbaba. – Musito arrancando unas risitas de James y Jessica que se sentaban en los últimos asientos. Estuve apunto de pararme y decir la verdad, pero me detuve.

Después Lisa me dijo que no me culpaba, que ella igual hubiera hecho lo mismo en mi situación y que me agradecía por no haber participado.

El jueves llego rápidamente.

- En dos semanas es mi examen de admisión. – Informo Jake.- Por favor si empiezo a estudiar no me hablen para salir. – Nos ordeno, Emmet se carcajeo, el cada vez que alguien no quería salir lo iba a buscar a su casa y lo obligaba.

- Tranquilo se que es importante. – Dijo el grandullón.

- Si lo intenta, lo amarrare Jake. – Dijo Rosalie poniendo un brazo sobre los hombros de su novio.

- Me gusta como se oye eso. –

- Ew Cállate. – Exclamo Alice haciendo una mueca de asco.

- Demasiada información. – Dijo con la misma expresión Ángela.

Emmett se río estruendosamente y yo le tire un pedazo de pan para que se callara. El me lo devolvió pero me tiro gelatina.

- Genial ahora soy verde. – Le dije mirando con el ceño fruncido la mancha verde en el centro de mi blusa.

- Y roja. – Dijo Jake arrojándome una pequeña porción de gelatina roja. Lo fulmine con la mirada. Gracias a Dios ya no tenia clase, estaba hecho un asco.

- ¡Oigan! Basta.- Les exclame, tome una servilleta y comencé a quitarme la gelatina de mi blusa.

- Y ahora eres blanca. – Dijo la voz dulce de Alice poniendo merengue de pastel a un costado de mi cuello. – E italiana. –

Todos se rieron de Bella versión bandera italiana, hasta yo.

- Ahora voy a limpiarme. – Dije dejando de reírme e intentando hacerme la molesta. Pero no funciono, seguí escuchando las carcajadas hasta que salí del comedor.

Nada mas iba a limpiarme el merengue, no quería quedar pegajosa.

- Solo te falta una cereza.-

Rodee los ojos e ignore a Edward que caminaba a mi lado. Me estaba empezando a preguntar si tenía súper velocidad o algo así, siempre aparecía a mi lado sin que yo me diera cuenta.

- Y un poco de chocolate ¿No? – Le dije sarcásticamente, el me tomo por la cadera y me puso contra la pared de un pasillo lateral.

- Me leíste el pensamiento. – Me sonrío arrogantemente.

- Edward, ¿Por qué insistes? – Le pregunte cansinamente.

- ¿Por qué te niegas? –

- Por que no te soporto. – Le dije remarcando el soporto. – Te toca. – El rodó los ojos y me dijo al oído.

- Yo SIEMPRE consigo lo que quiero, y te quiero a ti. – Su aliento choco contra mi oído suavemente, paralizándome unos segundos. Su boca descendió hacia mi cuello.- Con merengue y chocolate. – susurró contra mi piel y lentamente lamió la zona manchada de merengue. Cerré los ojos y apreté los puños para impedir el estremecimiento que me recorrió al sentir su calida lengua sobre mi piel.

- Y yo te quiero a ti: Seis metro bajo tierra. – Le espete empujándolo con un brazo, no lo moví mucho pero entendió la indirecta. Muy directa.

Le dirigí una mala mirada y me encamine al baño.

- Tardaste horas. – Me dijo Alice que me esperaba en el estacionamiento. Íbamos a ir a su casa hoy. Todos, hasta Jasper que ahora estaba estacionado a lado del Jeep de Emmett.

Jacob iría en su carro, y yo iría con Jasper.

- Tu hermano. – Le dije encogiéndome de hombros. Ella me sonrío tímidamente. Alice amaba a su hermano, yo le había contado sus acosos, sabia que ella no se iba a poner de parte de ninguno de los dos y que no le iba a decir a nadie. Ella y Ángela se habían convertido en mis grandes confidentes, por ahora más Alice, ya que Ángela no se separaba de Erik.

Tenia la leve sospecha de que Alice había escuchado una parte de la conversación que había tenido con Edward, pero al igual que todos estaba esperando que yo estuviera lista.

Lo cual ya estaba, iba aprovechar esta reunión para contarles, mi pasado y el de Jasper.

La casa Cullen se alzo ante nosotros y sentí mi estomago contraerse levemente de preocupación.

La hora de la verdad había llegado.

Jasper me apretó levemente la mano, y yo tome aire para tranquilizarme.

- Ellos van a creernos Bella. – Me dijo suavemente.- Puedo sentirlo –

...

* * *

Mil gracias por todos los reviews y las felicitaciones. :)

Ustds son geniales.

Bueno pues el próximo cap se va a llamar: **Simmon Addams**

Si ya voy a explicar que paso con Bella. Tengo unas aclaraciones: No hay POV de Edward en esta historia. Hasta el ultimo capitulo, que se podría decir que es el epilogo hay un POV de Alice, de Edward hay hasta en la segunda parte. Hay que mantener el misterio ;)

Y otra cosa: ¿Por qué creen que Edward se esta ablandando? Eso me extraño…

Y una ultima cosa, lo juro. Díganme sus teorías! Muero de curiosidad, no creo que alguien haya atinado, pero díganmelas! Por favor Haha

Gracias

xoxo


	18. Simmon Addams

Todo lo que reconozcan, NO es mío.

* * *

**Simmon Addams**

…

Jasper me apretó levemente la mano, y yo tome aire para tranquilizarme.

- Ellos van a creernos Bella. – Me dijo suavemente.- Puedo sentirlo –

Con las palabras de Jasper sosteniéndome salí del carro y nos encaminamos con los demás hacia la entrada de los Cullen.

- Tranquila. – Me susurró Jacob cuando llego a mi lado. – No va a ser nada grave. –

Asentí y sonreí un poco.

Elegimos la película que íbamos a ver y colocamos la comida por todos lados. Me senté a lado de Jasper y Jacob en uno de los sofás, Erik y Ángela se sentaron en el piso al igual que Ben, pero el del otro lado, quería disimularlo pero le incomodaba ver a la feliz pareja. Emmett, Rosalie y Alice tomaron otro sillón.

Alice desvío su mirada varias veces hacia Jasper, el se hacia el desentendido pero una pequeña sonrisa estiraba sus finos labios. Jacob pasó una mano por mis hombros y yo subí mis piernas en el regazo de Jazz.

Vimos la película en completa tranquilidad, que solo fue interrumpida por la entrada de Edward, este ni nos miro, simplemente subió las escaleras y desapareció.

Según me había informado Alice: Esme y El Sr. Cullen estaban de viaje. Casi siempre estaban de viaje.

- Es la película más estupida del mundo. – Dijo Rosalie una vez termino la cinta. Estábamos viendo _Súper Cool._

- Es muy buena. – Rebatió Jake, yo estaba de acuerdo con Rosalie, aunque me había reído mucho.

- Prácticamente no tiene historia. –Rebatió Rose.- Solo se trata de unos idiotas buscando alcohol. – Dijo rodando los ojos.

- Apoyo a Rosalie, es horrible. – Dije riéndome.-Es tan mala que es muy buena.-

- Explíquese señorita que nadie la entendió. – Me pidió Emmett recostándose en el sillón y llevándose a su novia con el.

- Es malísima, pero es buena. No se, ¿No te dio mucha risa? –

- Si. –

- Algo puede se malo pero aun así gustarte. Por que es tan malo que resulta ser bueno. – Terminé, pensando que no me había dado a entender.

- Apoyo tu teoría. – Me dijo Alice sonriendo.

Los demás hicieron ademanes de que mi respuesta tenia sentido.

Note que Jasper miraba su reloj y lo imite. Era tarde y nosotros todavía no habíamos hablado. Jazz me miro y decidimos que era el momento.

- Chicos. – Empecé sintiéndome ligeramente nerviosa. Todos me miraron esperando que iba a decir.- Necesitamos contarles algo. – Dije, Alice abrió los ojos sorprendida.

Jasper se enderezo al igual que yo en el sillón.

- Les agradezco profundamente la aceptación que me han dado. – Dijo mi amigo sonriendo sinceramente.- Me siento muy afortunado por encontrar personas como ustedes. – Todos sonrieron halagados y pude notar un ligero rubor en Alice.

- Por eso hemos decidido contarles el motivo de nuestro cambio a Phoenix. – Dije bajando la vista.

Hubo un silencio de desconcierto. Creo que no se lo esperaban.

- Yo también he decido mudarme aquí. – Informo Jasper. – No saben lo bien que se siente estar así, en paz y con gente que te aprecie. – Se explico.- Es tan… no tengo ni palabras para explicarlo. –

- Nos caes bien.- Dijo Emmet sonriendo con un encogimiento de hombros. No entendían nuestro grado de agradecimiento por su comportamiento. – No es algo del otro mundo.-

Pero después de nuestra explicación, claro que lo entenderían.

- Para nosotros es increíble. – Dije sonriendo tímidamente.- Mucho tiempo solo nos tuvimos a nosotros ya que las demás personas nos trataban como escoria. – Dije viendo como todos lentamente tomaban posiciones mas serias.- Por lo que su comportamiento tan amigable nos es increíble. – Decidi aclara algo antes de que nuestro relato comenzase.- Nuestra historia es un poco… tal vez piensen que es una coartada muy buscada pero les aseguro que es la verdad, si después deciden que mentimos, lo entenderemos. – Termine, quería cubrir cualquier posibilidad de que, aunque ellos no crean nuestra versión, podíamos convivir en armonía en la misma escuela.

Ben y Rose se enderezaron. Jazz tomo aire suavemente y yo me mordí el labio esperando que empiece.

- Bella y yo **no** nos conocemos desde hace mucho. – Dijo Jazz.- Desde hace medio año, más o menos. Estudiábamos en la misma escuela, pero esta es lo suficientemente grande como para que nunca nos hayamos topado. – Informo hablando con seguridad. – Nos conocimos cuando entramos al programa de asesorias. –

Decidí explicar bien todo, quería que entendieran perfectamente, sin ninguna duda.

- Es un grupo donde algunos alumnos sobresalientes dan clases de ayuda a quien lo necesite.- Dije rápidamente.- Éramos un grupo de 14 personas 7 asesores para 7 alumnos, y el maestro que nos custodiaba que era el maestro de deporte. – Agregue con tono de reproche. Si ese estupido maestro hubiera hecho algo al respecto las cosas no hubieran acabado tan mal, ni para el, ni para nosotros.

- El caso es que nos conocimos ahí. En esta clase que se daba en la tarde, por eso del silencio y la tranquilidad, había un chico, era un año mas chico que nosotros, era muy callado y un poco raro. – Dijo Jasper bajando la cabeza tristemente.

- Simmon Addams. – Ben levanto la cabeza ligeramente mirándonos con el ceño fruncido.- El era una persona muy tímida, era mi alumno, todo el mundo lo conocía pero no por que era popular, si no por que su madre se había suicidado un año atrás.- Dije con voz baja pero audible. El pobre Simmon.- La gente lo trataba mal por que era extraño, callado y un poco hostil con las personas que se le acercaban. – Dije sintiendo un nudo en la garganta.

- Bella desarrollo un trato cordial con el, lo que los demás vieron extraño ya que el no hablaba con nadie, al poco tiempo yo igual comencé a hablarle y a defenderlo de los demás. Los chicos de la escuela le hacían bromas y las chicas se burlaban de el, diciéndole que era anormal.-

- Simmon no estaba del todo bien, el estaba muy traumatizado por el suicidio de su madre. – Dije, quería que entendieran el trauma de Simmon y lo difícil que fue todo para el.- Nosotros intentamos parar los abusos a los que era sometido inclusive en la clase de asesorias delante del maestro. –

- ¿El no decía nada? – Pregunto Ángela con la cara apenada.

- No, decía que era para que madurara y dejara esa actitud de niñita. – Dijo Jasper con el ceño fruncido y la voz impregnada de asco.- El era un imbecil.-

- El nos agradecía que lo defendiéramos y se disculpaba por los comentarios groseros que nos decían.- me reí levemente con los ojos cristalinos.- Le dijimos que no se preocupara, nosotros no éramos muy populares de por si, yo solo tenia un par de amigas y Jazz igual. – Sentí a Jacob acariciarme el brazo suavemente y me recosté contra su hombro.

- Los que peor lo trataban era un grupo de idiotas, tres de ellos estaban en el grupo de asesorias. Una era mi alumna, los otros eran del equipo de futbol: el hijo de un político y el hijo de un empresario. – Dijo Jazz con la mirada nublada de los recuerdos.

- Un día en el que nos sentamos con Simmon para comer, hubo un accidente. Simmon tropezó y el contenido de su bandeja cayó sobre el nuevo atuendo de Laila, la alumna de Jasper. Ella inhumanamente le grito delante de todo el alumnado:_ ¡Iidiota! Por que no te fijas donde caminas. Imbecil anormal. Ahora apoyo a tu madre por haberse matado, yo también lo haría si tuviera un hijo como tu._ – Dije apretando los puños.

- ¿Y nadie lo defendió? –Pregunto Rose con voz baja.

- Bella le dio tal bofetada a Laila que le dejo la mano grabada. – Dijo Jasper, pero nadie río, por que yo no reía. Cerré los ojos y trate de tragar el nudo en la garganta.

- Jazz y yo visitamos a Simmon al día siguiente, ya que desde ese episodio no había vuelto a la escuela. – Dije aun con los ojos cerrados, todo para controlar mi voz.- Estaba de buen humor y nos invito a almorzar. Nos dijo que iría a las asesorias en la tarde. Todas las asesorias comenzaban a las cinco de la tarde. –

- El padre de Simmon era un abogado muy reconocido y lo tenia muy descuidado. Ese día no estaba en la casa, nosotros nos quitamos a las tres de la tarde. – Dijo Jasper con la voz carente de expresión.- Ambos recibimos un mensaje de Simmon, treinta minutos antes de que comenzara la clase, nos decía que había llegado antes a la escuela y que el maestro le había comunicado que se suspendían, por ese día, las asesorias. –

- Yo hable con mi madre y le dije que me iba a quedar en casa y que si quería podía quedarse un rato más en el entrenamiento de Phil, mi padrastro. – Dije ya con pequeñas lágrimas recorriendo mis mejillas, Jasper me tomo de la mano y Jake pasó uno de sus brazos por mis hombros.- Dos horas después la policía estaba en mi puerta. –

Tome aire tratando de calmarme, Jasper volvió a tomar la palabra, con la mirada baja y la voz ronca.

- Nos detuvieron por homicidio, por ser sospechosos del asesinato de 13 personas, se imaginaran nuestras caras. No sabíamos de que hablaban.- Su boca se estiro en una sonrisa amarga.- Simmon Addams había entrado al la clase de asesorias y había asesinado uno por uno a todos los alumnos.- Rose y Ángela soltaron un grito ahogado. - A los doce y al maestro. Luego se había suicidado. Claro que eso aun no lo habían averiguado. Ellos lo primero que vieron fue un salón lleno de alumnos muertos. Y luego al revisar las listas notaron que solo faltaban dos alumnos, dos asesores. Los menos probables que faltaran a una clase.- Dijo.

- El los excluyo. – Susurro Alice con las manos debajo de su barbilla y los ojos abiertos de par en par. Jasper asintió lentamente mirándola a los ojos.- No quiso incluirlos en su venganza. -

- Nos soltaron luego, cuando se descubrió que Simmon se había suicidado y que la pistola era la misma con la que habían asesinado a los demás.- Dije respirando hondo.- Pero los padres querían a alguien a quien culpar y una tumba en el cementerio no iba a poder sufrir si ellos se vengaban de el. – Mi voz estaba ronca.- Nos culparon de cómplices, nosotros habíamos sido los últimos en verlo y todos en la escuela sabían que éramos las únicas personas con las que Simmon interactuaba. Aparte de que teníamos constantes problemas con algunos de los asesinados. –

- Tenían muchos puntos en su contra. – Dijo Emmett.- ¿Qué paso? –

- Mis padres no se dejaron y contrataron abogados, ellos creyeron automáticamente en mi inocencia y lograron probarla. – Informo Jazz ya un poco recuperado, pero para mi todo esto era un poco más difícil.

- Pero a mi no me creyeron al principio. – Masculle escuche un grito ahogado.

- ¿No te creyeron? –

- Mi madre y Phil dudaron de mí, me interrogaron peor que la policía. _¿Por qué no fuiste a las clases? ¿Dime si eres culpable, veremos como arreglarlo? _– Dije imitando a mi madre.- En lugar de apoyarme se alejo. En realidad no quería descubrir la verdad, tenia miedo de que yo fuera culpable. – Jasper me apretó suavemente la mano.

Rene… ¿Cómo pudo dudar si quiera un momento de que yo era inocente?

- ¿Qué paso? –

- Con las investigaciones se descarto nuestra culpabilidad y regresamos a la escuela – Dije acurrucándome entre mis dos amigos. – Creo que fue lo peor que pudimos haber hecho. –

- Entre los muertos, estaban personas que eran muy populares. Laila por ejemplo, era porrista, su hermana mayor Victoria también, ella nos acoso mas que nadie. El alumnado decidió que como la policía no había hecho nada por castigarnos, ellos se encargarían. – Se paso una mano por el cabello y yo le acaricie el brazo.- Nos hicieron la vida imposible, fuera y dentro de la escuela. Nuestros escasos amigos nos dieron la espalda y nos dejaron solos. –

- Nos rompían nuestras cosas, nos estropeaban nuestros carros, nos tiraban comida y basura, nos insultaban. Nos gritaban asesinos. – Sentí que el aire me faltaba y tuve que callarme unos segundos.- No fue nuestra culpa y nos trataron como escoria. Inclusive golpearon a Jazz y dejaron animales muertos en mi casa, la prensa nos acosaba. No nos dejaban en paz ni un segundo, todas las personas en Phoenix nos miraban con la acusación escrita en los ojos, era un daño psicológico increíble, nosotros nos sentíamos culpables, nosotros habíamos visto a Simmon esa tarde ¡Debimos haber notado algo! – Exclame, Jacob me abrazo y recostó mi cabeza en su pecho, sentía la mano de Jasper subir y bajar rítmicamente por mi espalda.

- No Bella, ustedes no tuvieron la más minima culpa. Ustedes no sabían que iba a pasar. – Me dijo Alice pasionalmente y con los ojos llorosos.- Ustedes no podían hacer nada para que eso no pasara. No podían – Termino, su hermano la abrazo y supe que ella no estaba hablando solamente de mi.

- Con el tiempo los abusos se fueron haciendo peores, los maestros intentaron intervenir pero era toda la escuela y mucha parte de la ciudad.-Dijo Jazz abatido.

- Mi madre no aguanto la presión y los insultos, aprovecho que Charlie fue a visitarme junto con Jake y me dio la noticia que iba a irse con Phil por un tiempo. – Dije sombríamente, mi madre se había comportado de muy mala forma. – Eso me derrumbo, mi propia madre me estaba abandonando. Ella y Charlie se pelearon impresionantemente. Jacob, Charlie y Jasper fueron mi apoyo total. – Mi voz se extinguió y Emmett estiro su mano y tomo la mía.

No pude reprimir una sonrisa, no se por que creí que ellos nos rechazarían.

- Bella se mudo y yo me cambie de escuela. No es lo mas valiente pero es lo mejor que podíamos hacer. – Dijo mi amigo mirando a todos.- Yo debí seguir el ejemplo de Bella y mudarme desde hace tiempo como ella. Pero mi familia insistió lo último que aguante fue un perro muerto en la puerta de mi casa con una manta con una amenaza escrita. Mi familia no tenía que sufrir por mí, decidí venir de vacaciones aquí y ahora he decidido quedarme. –

- Lo cual nos parece genial. – Dijo Ben sonriendo levemente.

- Gracias. – Dijo emocionado mi amigo.

- ¿Entonces nos creen? – Pregunte, sabia que si pero necesitaba que lo digan en voz alta.

- Claro. - Contestaron

- ¿Por qué pensabas que no te íbamos a creer? – Pregunto Erik parándose y sentándose en el sofá.- Sabemos como eres. –

- La mayoría de las pruebas estaban en mi contra. – Dije con una sonrisa escondida.

- Bueno, no tienes perfil de asesina.- Contesto Emmett encogiéndose de hombros.

- Yo ya había escuchado del caso. - Dijo Ben. Sorprendiendo a todos.- Obviamente no sabía que eran ustedes. Debieron de pasarla muy mal. –

Asentimos y me sentí emocionada por la evidente aceptación de nuestros amigos. Me sentía muy feliz.

- Por eso te muestras tan nerviosa cuando hay mucha gente mirándote. – Dijo Ángela.- Por eso tu reacción cuando te conté lo de los tóxicos. – Dijo al tiempo que Erik se retiraba para ir al baño desapareciendo por el pasillo aun lado de las escaleras.

- Si, me asusto que me hicieran pasar por lo mismo. – Dije bajando la cabeza. Sentí a Jacob tensarse.

- No, ellos no te harán nada. – Me susurro al oído.

Sonreí enormemente. Me sentía feliz y segura.

Había encontrado un maravilloso grupo de amigos que me quería como yo a ellos. Sabia que ellos me ayudarían a terminar de ahuyentar a los fantasmas que aun quedaban y que me protegerían.

Vi a Jazz sonreír feliz y le apreté la mano para mostrarle que me sentía igual que el. Jacob me dio un beso en la coronilla.

Erik regreso y se sentó abrazando a Ángela fuertemente. Alice me sonrío desde su sillón al igual que Rose.

Mi vista se desvío hacia un costado de las escaleras y me tope con unos ojos verdes que me observaban calculadoramente. Mi mirada fue calida y mi sonrisa no flanqueo, estaba demasiado feliz en este momento como para tratarlo fríamente.

La risa de Jacob me regreso hacia la nueva conversación y me permití reír fluidamente, disfrutando de lo destensados que se sentían mis hombros.

Mudarse a Forks fue lo mejor que pude haber hecho.

* * *

Si esto fuera una serie, les diría que este es el final de la primera temporada XD Nadie atino lo de Bella y Jasper! Es que esto iba para un fic, por eso lo trabaje mucho.

Actualizare en dos días, más o menos. Este cap me costo trabajo. Se que dije que no iba a afectar en la historia pero decidí que merecía afectar un poco. Me entenderán en: unos muchos capítulos.

Mil gracias por los reviews:) Espero lleguemos a los 300 pronto ;)

Besos


	19. Descubrimientos

Todo lo que reconozcan NO es mío.

* * *

**Descubrimientos.**

…

Solté un suspiro mientras le daba la vuelta a la página del libro que había sacado de la biblioteca Cullen, mis piernas descubiertas (Pues llevaba un short de mezclilla debido al extraño calor que había en Forks) colgaban de la orilla de la piscina permitiendo que el agua me mojara hasta los tobillos.

Era relajante estar ahí, sintiendo la suave brisa contra el cabello, escuche los pies descalzos de Alice caminar por el pórtico. Al fin había terminado de hablar con Carlisle por teléfono.

Hacia ya tres semanas que les había revelado mi secreto a mis amigos y me habían aceptado completamente, el alivio y felicidad que sentía era impresionante.

El curso había terminado y me alegre cuando me entere de que Edward iba a irse de viaje. El se fue apenas terminaron las clases y yo había tenido dos semanas de paz.

Llevaba una semana pasando las tardes en casa de Alice. Ya que el mundo nos había dejado solas.

Me reí por mi dramatismo.

Jasper se había ido a recoger sus papeles y las pertenencias que le quedaban en Phoenix (Tenia que ir a buscarlos hoy, en hora y media.), Jacob esta completamente centrado en sus estudios, (Solo hablaba con el en las noches y menos de una hora) Emmett y Rosalie igual se habían ido de viaje pero ellos regresarían en un par de días.

Lo que nos dejaba a Alice y a mi solas, si, por que Ángela no contaba, ella esta en su propio mundo con Erik.

Moví lentamente los pies cerrando mis ojos y dejándome caer sobre el pasto, disfrutando del sol que bañaba el jardín. Solté un suspiro y alcé una pierna para que las gotas de agua me mojaran las rodillas y volví a soltar un suspiro.

Volví a bajar mi pierna y repetí el movimiento con la otra, sonreí un poco cuando las gotas me hicieron cosquillas en las piernas. Sentí a Alice sentarse a mi lado.

- Vaya, tu si que hablas horas por teléfono. – Le dije sin abrir mis ojos, sintiendo los rayos de sol en mi cara.- Amo el sol. – Solté con un suspiro, sentí una suave brisa y me reí cuando me hizo cosquillas en el abdomen, luego sentí algo húmedo en el cuello y me di cuenta que definitivamente eso no era el viento.

Abrí los ojos sobresaltada y me encontré con una despeinada cabellera cobriza y unos ojos verdes. Era Edward.

Me aleje de sus brazos y puse mi mano en mi pecho.

- ¿Te asuste?- Me preguntó muy pagado de si mismo. Yo asentí aun con el corazón palpitándome como loco. ¡Claro que me había asustado! ¡Pensé que era Alice!

- Eres un idiota. – Le dije con la voz entrecortada.

- Tú me provocaste. – Dijo sonriendo con las manos en alto. Le hice un gesto grosero con mi mano y se rió entre dientes.

- ¿No estabas de viaje? – Le pregunte con el ceño fruncido, de saber que estaría acá. No hubiera venido o no hubiera estado sola.

- Me surgió un compromiso aquí. – Me informo tomando una de mis manos y jalándome hacia el.- Aparte te extrañaba, claro. – Me susurró al oído. Yo rodeé los ojos e intente pararme pero el me jalo al césped.- Tengo una duda. – Me dijo recostándome en el césped.

- Déjame Edward. – Le advertí mirándolo mal.

- Solo contéstame. – Me ordeno pasando una mano por mi estomago para acorralarme. Suspire y recosté mi cabeza en el césped.

- ¿Que? – Le espete mirándolo resignada.

- ¿Quién fue tu primera vez? – Pregunto mirándome calculadoramente, me sonroje y desvíe mi mirada.

- Que te importa. –

- Black no fue, lo apuesto. ¿Whitlock? – Pregunto haciendo que lo mire a los ojos.

- ¿Por qué quieres saberlo? – Le pregunte frunciendo el ceño, tenia que hacer que cambie de tema.

- Una chica siempre se enamora de su primera vez. – Dijo con seguridad.- Y estúpidamente le es fiel. – Se estaba haciendo teorías para explicar mi súper autocontrol.- Al menos hasta que lo superen. Simplemente me pregunto si esa es la razón de tu rechazo -

- ¿Por eso te gustan las vírgenes? – Pregunte encajando piezas en mi cabeza. El me miro confundido.- Te gusta que las chicas se enamoren de ti, te gusta sentirte amado. – Asegure ahora si sosteniéndole la mirada.

- No. – Respondió hoscamente.- Son más pasionales. – Reitero aun serio.

Nos miramos unos segundos y decidí que era mejor irme ya. El tema se había desviado de mi virginidad y ahora podía irme con el orgullo intacto, pero Edward no pensaba lo mismo. Sus manos se afianzaron a mis costados y su mirada se volvió mas fría que de costumbre, cuando lo empuje para levantarme.

- Aun no puedes irte. – Me dijo.- Contesta mi pregunta.-

- No quiero. – Masculle desafiándolo con la mirada, el me miro unos segundos mas y deslizo su mano en el borde de mi short suavemente haciéndome saltar y ruborizarme, tome su mano y la aparte bruscamente.- Eres virgen. – Casi gritó sorprendido, mi rostro se enrojeció más y me incorpore.- Esa querida Bella fue una reacción involuntaria que solo las vírgenes tienen. –

El me imito.

- Seguro, es que eres todo un experto ¿No? – Trate de burlarme, no sabia si era cierto o solo me estaba probando.

- Por supuesto. -

- Déjame en paz. – Estaba molesta, yo sola me había delatado.

- Claro que no. ¿Cómo es posible que lo seas? – Pregunto siguiéndome.

- Cállate. -

- Dios Bella, eres como un trofeo. – Aseguro tomándome de la cintura.- Y yo quiero ese trofeo. – Me susurró al oído, le di un codazo en el estomago y corrí hacia su casa.

- Te llamo en la noche. – Me grito cuando entraba por la puerta trasera.

Cruce la cocina y luego la sala.

- ¿Ya te vas? – Me pregunto Alice aun colgada al teléfono.- Lo siento, es que nos surgió algo. – Me dijo tapando el teléfono con una mano, te llamo en la noche.- Me dijo.

Yo asentí y me despedí con una mano.

Entre a mi camioneta y la arranque, no quería ir a mi casa, pero todavía faltaba un poco mas de un hora para ir a buscar a Jazz. Aunque el viaje de aquí a Port Ángeles era mas o menos de media hora, decidí ir de una vez y comer en algún lugar, se supone que iba a comer con Alice, por lo que mi estomago apoyaba esa idea.

Finalmente la hora de recoger a mi amigo llego.

Al bajar del avión se dirigió a mi con una sonrisa pero lo note extraño.

- ¿Pasa algo Jazz? – Le pregunte una vez que nos subimos a la camioneta.

El suspiro y desvío la vista de la ventanilla.

- No es nada realmente grave, peor prefiero que lo hablemos en tu casa. – Me dijo, y me puse nerviosa.

- ¿Es sobre…? – Asintió antes de que completara la pregunta y fruncí el ceño.

Llegamos a mi casa a las 7:30.

Iba a preguntarle el problema a mi amigo pero mi celular sonó. Era Jacob.

- Hola Jack-ass. – Le dije cariñosamente sonriéndole a Jazz. El me sonrío y me hizo una seña para que ponga el altavoz.- Voy a ponerte el altavoz para que te oiga Jazz así que no digas demostraciones de amor o algo así. – Me burle de el apretando el botón.

- Y yo que llamaba solo para eso. – Replicó sarcásticamente.- Ey Taylor, ¿Cómo estuvo el viaje? – Preguntó.

- Movido, hubo mucha turbulencia. –

Aproveche a hacerle la cena a Jasper y a mi papa mientras hablamos con Jake, para ahorrar tiempo. Platicamos con el mucho tiempo, incluso nos reclamó por haberlo dejado distraerse tanto tiempo.

Cuando mi padre llegó ya había terminado y el y Jasper devoraron la lasaña rapidamente.

- Ahora si, cuéntame. – Le dije a mi amigo cuando llegamos a mi cuarto, el dormía en la sala. Pero mi padre estaba viendo la televisión y necesitábamos hablar a solas.

- En que llegue a Phoenix y me quede en mi casa, mis abogados me informaron de un pequeño problema. – Me dijo hablando formalmente y con un tono un profesional que utilizaba cuando hablaba de cosas serias.

- ¿No nos habían declarado inocentes? – Le pregunte con un poco de pánico, no quería volver a pasar por todo un juicio otra vez.

Ambos nos sentamos en la cama.

- Si, pero faltó el cierre de unos oficios o algo así, tienes que firmar, mi abogado me hizo firmar el mío, pero pienso acompañarte cuando decidas ir, tiene que ser en menos de un mes. – Terminó.

- ¿Tengo que ir a Phoenix? – Pregunte tontamente, el asintió aunque no necesitaba una respuesta. Mi celular sonó, vi la pantalla, era Edward, no le conteste y puse mi celular en vibrador. No tenia cabeza en este momento para el.- ¿Cómo siguen las cosas ahí? -

- Ya no es tan intenso como antes. - Esa era una forma de decir que las cosas estaba exactamente igual, Jazz me pasó una mano por los hombros al tiempo que mi celular comenzaba a vibrar, lo ignore.

- Victoria… -

- Peor que nunca. –Me contesto sin dejarme terminar, apoye mi cabeza en su pecho. Eso era lo que me gustaba mas de Jasper su absoluta sinceridad, otro me hubiera dicho que las cosas habían mejorado y que no había ningún problema con regresar a Phoenix.

Nos quedamos un rato así, simplemente dándonos apoyo.

El teléfono de la casa sonó y lo primero que pensé es si era Edward. ¿Me hablaría a mi casa?

- Bella, te habla Alice. – Grito mi padre desde el piso de abajo, me separe de Jasper.

- Prende la tele. – Le dije lanzándole el control que estaba en mi buró. – Alice quiere hablar mientras vemos Gossip Girl. – Le dije ante su mirada extrañada.

- Ok. –

Baje las escaleras y pase toda una hora con la cabeza de Jasper recostada en el estomago, la vista en la televisión y Alice en el altavoz mientras discutíamos el atractivo de Chuck Bass.

- Es un imbecil. – Comentó Jasper de repente.- Lastima a Blair una y otra vez ¿Si no la ama por que no simplemente la deja en paz? – Replicó ante mi mirada sorprendida por que haya estado prestando a la serie.

- Pensé que te habías dormido. – Le dije suavemente ladeando la cabeza. El me sonrío.

- Es interesante esta serie. – Contestó, escuche a Alice soltar una risita.- Ey pequeña no te burles de mi lado femenino. – Le dijo al teléfono riéndose.

- No me burlo. – Contestó Alice.- Me gustan los hombres que admiten que les gustan algunos programas de mujeres. – Dijo, noté un leve rubor en las mejillas de Jasper mientras soltaba una risita y me imagine a Alice roja en su habitación.

Se creo un silencio después de esto, justo en el momento en el que Blair le pedía su respuesta a Chuck, en le restaurante donde Georgina trataba de desenmascarar a Poppy.

- Lo mato si la vuelve a rechazar. – Dije haciendo que la tensión se rompiera y Jasper soltara una risita.- Por lo menos que le pida ser su esposa. -

- Es tan sexy. – Suspiro mi amiga, haciendo a Jasper fruncir el ceño. Sentí mi celular volver a vibrar.

- No se como te gusta, es un Idiota. – Mascullo mi amigo mientras yo me debatía entre contestarle o no a Edward, si, el me estaba hablando.

Opte por la primera opción, ya que ya había acumulado alrededor de diez llamadas perdidas.

- Ahorita vengo. – Le dije a Jazz contestando el celular.

- ¿Es Jake? – Preguntó acercando el otro teléfono a su regazo.

- Es Ángela. – Le dije antes de ponerme el celular en el oído.- ¿Qué quieres Edward? – Le replique una vez estuve en el pasillo.

- Vaya hasta que te dignas. – Me reclamó.- ¿Estas con Whitlock? – Me preguntó arrastrando las palabras.- ¿Por eso no me contestabas? Ni pienses en acostarte con el Bella. – Me atacó severamente.

- Primero que nada, eres un idiota, segundo: Si Jasper esta conmigo por si no lo sabias esta viviendo en mi casa y tercero si yo quiero me acuesto con quien quiera. – Eso había sido estupido pero estaba molesta. Así que no me importo.

- No, no puedes. Tú estas ocupada, ocupada para mi. – Me dijo con tono posesivo que me hizo ruborizarme y enfadarme al mismo tiempo.

- Estas actuando como un niño. No eres mi dueño. – Le dije pensando seriamente en colgar.- ¿Por qué no me dejas en paz? –

- ¿Por qué te resistes tanto? – Contraataco.

- Por que no-te-soporto – Le dije diciendo las palabras separadas y fuertemente.- Te toca. – El bufó y claramente me lo imagine rodando los ojos.

- Por que no quiero, te atraigo Bella acéptalo. – Me dijo en un tono que me hizo estremecerme ligeramente.- Se que te atraigo. –

- No, claro que no. – Mentí.

- Eres una mentirosa. – Me acusó mientras reía entre dientes.- Y una muy mala, por cierto. –

- Adiós Edward. – Oprimí el botón de colgar mientras la imagen de Edward riéndose de mi me venia a la cabeza.

Camine lentamente hacia mi habitación pensando en lo que haría para quitarme a Edward de encima. Al llegar a la puerta escuche las voces de Jasper y Alice y me detuve con una sonrisa en los labios.

- En verdad la ama. – Decía sorprendido mi amigo, seguramente hablando de la serie en la televisión.- Tenias razón. –

- Claro que la tenia. – Exclamo mi pequeña amiga.- ¿Quién no amaría a Blair? ¡Es tan bonita! Creo que incluso yo me he enamorado un poco de ella.- Exclamó soltando una suave risa al final. Me alegraba tanto que Alice comenzara a abrirse a las personas.

- Bueno, es bonita si, pero yo creo que tu le ganas, tu eres realmente hermosa Alice. – Le dijo Jazz tímidamente, me alegre de no haber entrado a la habitación.

Conociendo a Jasper, decir eso le habría costado un grandísimo esfuerzo y no hubiera podido decirlo en mi presencia.

Alice soltó una risita nerviosa.

- Gracias. – Dijo con su vocecita tintineante.- Yo pienso que eres más guapo que Chuck y Nate juntos. – Le dijo tímidamente, ambos rieron nerviosos y decidí que ese era mi momento para entrar.

Terminamos de ver el programa y cada quien se fue a dormir. Mientras esperaba que el sueño me arrastrara mi mente divago entre varios asuntos, entre ellos el hecho de que Edward iba a ser mucho más insistente ahora.

También le di vueltas al hecho de que tenia que informarle a mi papa de mi futuro viaje a Phoenix, no iba a permitir que me acompañe y que se exponga a todo lo que yo me iba a exponer. El no merecía pasar por eso.

Cuando llegue al tema de Jacob sentí una ligera punzada en el estomago, trataba de no pensar mucho en ello pero conforme se acerca más la fecha, mi mente traía mas frecuentemente el tema a flote: Jacob se iría de mi lado en cuanto le dieran la beca.

¿Y que haría yo sin Jake a mi lado?

Ciertamente ahora tenía a Jasper, pero Jake era como un pedazo de mí, pensé acomodando la almohada en la cabecera de la cama. Sin embargo, había otro inconveniente sobre su partida:

Prácticamente su presencia me ayudaba a abstenerme de hacer estupideces, como tener sexo con Edward.

¿Podría mantener mi parte racional intacta cuando este con Edward, si no tenia a mi amigo para sacudirme la cabeza?

Yo me contestaba si, pero había una vocecita en mi cabeza que me decía que no iba a durar mucho si Jake se iba.

* * *

Hola:)

En serio disculpen la tardanza pero es que comenzaron mis exámenes finales y es mucho, por eso les aviso que al menos en dos semanas no voy a actualizar muy seguido, ya saben cada dos días y así.

Pido comprensión por esto, aquí su escritora no es muy buena estudiante que digamos y si repruebo de año, Um se quedan sin escritora ya que me matarían mis padres XD

Tratare de sobrevivir deséenme suerte. X) YA que la necesito y mucho!! Estudiare pero la suerte ayuda mucho!

Gracias por los reviews :D son geniales ya tenemos mas de 300!!!

besoos


	20. La calma

Todo lo que reconozcan, NO es mío.

* * *

**La calma**

…

Al día siguiente me levante temprano, no había podido dormir bien. Tenía pesadillas horribles sobre Phoenix, pero sobre todo sobre Victoria.

Llamé a mi abogado desde el teléfono de mi casa (Que había dejado en mi buró.) para que me informe del procedimiento legal y la causa por la que no nos habían informado sobre las firmas faltantes.

Decidimos que iría a Phoenix en tres semanas y que Charlie no iría, no quería exponerlo a nada malo, suficiente tuvo con la vez que me fue a buscar.

Mi abogado se haría cargo de la firma de tutor, ya que lo era al menos en ese asunto, debido a la falta de Rene.

Baje las escaleras para encontrarme con una imagen impactante que me hizo pensar que todavía estaba durmiendo:

- ¿Están cocinando? – Mi pregunta salio de forma indefinida, no sabía si era un grito divertido, irónico, molesto, preocupado o aterrado. - ¿Por que? -

- Ey un poco de respeto. – Me dijo solemnemente Jake desde la pileta donde más que remover la mezcla estaba comiéndose las fresas de aun lado de la alacena.

Me restregué los ojos con fuerza. Entiéndanme, la última vez que aquellos cocinaron quemaron todas mis plantas.

Si, mis plantas que estaban en el jardín y ellos estaban en la cocina, aun no se como lo hicieron.

Aparte estaba el hecho de que Jacob no debería estar aquí, si no con la cabeza enterrada en un libro y que Jazz nunca se levantaba tan temprano.

Aquí había algo extraño…

- ¿Por qué están despiertos tan temprano? – Pregunte caminando cautelosamente hacia la cocina donde Jasper intentaba comprobar si la mezcla de Jake estaba buena.

- Yo no pude dormir bien. – Dijo el rubio echándole mas leche a el tazón. Voltee hacia Jake que se encogió de hombros antes de terminar de tragar las fresas.

- Mi cerebro necesita un descanso, si no me voy a bloquear. –

Trate de despejar mi cabeza de todas las sospechas y les ayude a cocinar sin que quemen nada, nos sentamos en la pileta a comer. Y conversamos haciendo bromas y arrojándonos comida de vez en cuando.

Mi mirada se poso en la ventana en uno de esos momentos de tranquilidad después de reírte y vi que estaba igual de soleado que ayer, que el viento casi no mecía los árboles. No había calor pero tampoco había frío.

Si Charlie no estuviera trabajando (Era martes) diría que es un buen día para…

- ¡No me van a llevar a pescar! – Grite al tiempo en que mi cabeza conectaba ideas, me pare de mi silla bruscamente. Así que eso era todo, estaban conspirando para arrastrarme a pescar.

- Demonios, no nos diste tiempo de amarrarte. – Dijo Jasper con pesar, yo le saque la lengua, y me quede mirándolos con los brazos cruzados.

- Bella vamos, mira que no estoy estudiando por ir, vamos. – Rogó Jacob mirándome con cara de cordero a medio morir.

- Me voy a caer y voy a morir y luego se tendrán que mojar para sacar mi cadáver del agua. –

- Bueno, aceptamos ese riesgo. – Aseguro Jazz riendo.- Le hable a Alice y dijo que ella se apunta. – Y con eso me callaron, yo quería hacer todo lo posible para que Jasper y Alice estuvieran juntos. Eran una pareja ideal.

- Vez no te preocupes tendrás a una compañera de vómitos. – Me dijo de forma paternal Jake dándome palmaditas en la espalda. Suspire derrotada y me senté para terminar de devorar mis Hot Cakes.

Deje que ellos suban todas las cosas al carro de Jake, si ellos querían ir que trabajen ellos, yo iba por compromiso.

- Vamos a comprar carnada. – Me informo Jazz cuando me encontraba guardando un par de prendas por si de verdad me caía al agua.

- Toma. – Le pase un par de billetes. El me miro extrañado. – Pastillas contra el mareo por favor. – Soltó una carcajada y desapareció por la puerta, pude escuchar el coche arrancar y luego el silencio.

Baje mí pequeño bolso y lo arroje en el sofá junto conmigo al tiempo que prendía la televisión. Mi celular sonó después de unos minutos de entretenido programa.

Ni siquiera mire el identificador sabia quien era.

- ¿Qué quieres? –

- Isabella. – Ronroneo Edward haciéndome estremecer, es que mi nombre se escuchaba demasiado bien en sus labios.- Te envíe un regalo. –

Bufe molesta por lo que me hacia sentir y por que odiaba los regalos.

- No lo quiero, así que lo regresare cuando lo traigan. – Le dije cambiando el canal perezosamente.

- No seas ridícula. Escuche que saldrás con Alice hoy. – Me dijo.- Podrías pasar por mi casa después y… -

- Olvídalo Edward. -

Colgué en el preciso momento en el que mis amigos se estacionaban en la puerta de mi casa, terminaron de meter las cosas y nos encaminamos a la casa Cullen.

- Vaya, la Srta. Swift esta impaciente, quiere a la pequeña Alice en el carro en este momento. – Se burlo Jake haciendo que Jasper se sonroje.

- Cállate Jake, no le digas así. – Lo regañe.- O te inventaremos un apodo y será uno muy vergonzoso.- Lo amenace, Jasper río agradecido y Jake hizo un puchero.

Estacionamos en la entrada y en menos de dos minutos vimos Alice encaminarse hacia nosotros.

- Ahí viene, tu amor. – Canturreo en voz baja Jake, ganándose un golpe mío y de Jazz.

- Hola chicos. – Saludo la pequeña Cullen sonriendo.- Wow Jake tiene mucho tiempo que no te veía. – Dijo riéndose mientras se subía a la parte trasera conmigo.

- Decidí tomarme un respiro, si no me iba a sobrecalentar. –

- ¿Cuándo presentas? – Pregunto con curiosidad Alice.

- Viernes. – Dijo mi amigo y le vi fruncir el ceño levemente.- Viajo el jueves en la tarde y regreso el domingo, son dos exámenes. El del viernes y el del sábado. –

Cuando llegamos a La Push para pescar, ya no se podía por que había comenzado a soplar un viento bastante violento.

Casi bailo de la alegría.

- Es tu culpa Bella. – Me regaño Jake.- Tu mandaste malas vibras. – Me culpó mientras yo me reía de el y Alice y Jasper se recostaban contra el carro.- Te voy a castigar por eso. – Me amenazo y supe que tenía que correr.

Mi pobre intento de huida se vio truncado cuando Jasper me corto paso por un lado del carro y para que no me cargaran me tire al piso.

- Ayúdame Alice. – Grite riéndome mientras mis amigos me arrastraban por un pie llenando mi cabello con arena. Alice dudo, pero después de unos segundos se unió a nuestro muy maduro juego.

- Son muy grandes para nosotras. – Me dijo Alice riéndose mientras se tiraba sobre mi estomago en un vano intento de que dejaran de arrastrarme por toda la playa.

Claro que nuestro peso no era nada comparado con su fuerza.

Asi que ahora eran Jake y Jasper arrastrándome por los pies y con ello arrastrando a Alice que estaba atravesada sobre mi estomago, debemos dar risa.

Después de que aceptáramos la inminente derrota, como buenos ganadores los chicos decidieron que nos invitarían a unos helados.

- Injusticia, ellas pierden y nosotros pagamos. – Le dijo Jake a Jazz mientras este le pasaba su helado a Alice.

- Ey ustedes se ofrecieron. – Le reclame dándole un ligero golpe con mi hombro.

- Lo se, es broma. – Me aclaro rodando los ojos y riéndose.

Vagamos unas horas más pero cuando vimos que comenzaba a atardecer, Alice informó que tenía que regresar a su casa.

De camino a casa de Alice platicamos de muchas cosas, sobre todo Alice y Jasper, si se notaba a distancia que estaban hechos el uno para el otro.

- ¿Cuando regresa tu hermano Alice? – Pregunto Jake con la vista en la carretera.

- Emmett regresa mañana junto con Rosalie, iban a quedarse más tiempo pero se programo una reunión por las empresas de mi madre y tenemos que estar presentes todos. – Dijo la chica de forma distraída.

- ¿Hasta tu? Digo eres muy joven.- Pregunto Jasper con curiosidad.

- Si, es que la compañía esta dividida en cuatro partes yo herede un 15% Emmett un 23% mis abuelos tiene el 31% - No pude pasar por alto la expresión de desagrado al hablar de sus abuelos.- Y Edward igual tiene un 31% -

- El empresario de la familia. – Dijo Jasper sonriendo aligerando la tensión por aquel tema delicado. El no sabia nada de los problemas de Jake con Edward, no se por que Jacob no se lo quería decir, pero si el lo guardaba yo también.

Alice asintió sonriente.

- Si, mi mama siempre pensó en Edward como el empresario, yo soy la diseñadora. – Dijo sonriendo orgullosamente.- Por eso la repartición. –

Era extraño como Jasper podía aliviar a Alice, cada vez que yo hablaba con Alice y salía su madre a colación por accidente, ella parecía deprimirse mucho. Jazz lograba que inclusive que hablara sobre ella con una sonrisa.

…

- El me gusta mucho Bella, nunca me había sentido así. – Me confeso mas tarde por teléfono, yo estaba haciendo la cena para _mis chicos_ en lo que ellos iban al supermercado por algunas cosas.- Eres las primera persona que lo sabe Bella. –

- ¿No se lo has contado a Rosalie? – Le pregunte sorprendida.

- No, esto es algo importante, todavía no quiero que lo sepan. – Me dijo.- Tú eres la única que lo sabe. – No pude reprimir una sonrisa de felicidad, me sentía halagada por que Alice confiara en mí de esa forma.

- Gracias Alice. –

- Gracias a ti Bella, eres una muy buena amiga. – Me dijo conversamos unos minutos mas antes de que el timbre nos interrumpiera.

- Te hablo mañana. – Nos despedimos y me dirigí a la puerta rodando los ojos ya que seguro eran Jasper y Jacob haciéndome una broma pero no, no lo eran.

En la entrada de mi puerta tenia nada mas y nada menos que… Un chico con cara de caja de regalo.

Bueno, esa era la primera impresión. Una vez di dos pasos hacia atrás y mire hacia abajo note que era un chico con una caja de regalo sostenida frente a su cabeza.

- ¿Isabella Swan? – Pregunto el chico, yo asentí muda por la sorpresa, pero el no me podía verme la cara.

- Si, soy yo. – Le dije, el sin esperar otra respuesta me puso la caja en los brazos dio media vuelta y se marcho. Dejándome atónita con la caja en los brazos.

Entre a la casa y mire mi celular sobre la pileta, entonces mi cerebro hizo click. ¡Este era el regalo de Edward!

Subí las escaleras y lo escondí en mi armario para que nadie lo viera. Seguro seria algo pervertido. Solo esperaba que no fuera un vibrador o algo así.

Termine de hacer la cena y comimos todos en paz.

Cuando finalmente subí a mi habitación ya se me había olvidado el regalo en mi armario. Tire mi ropa aun lado del baño y asenté las pastillas para el mareo a lado de las de dormir.

Me estaba dando una ducha cuando escuche el tono de mensaje de mi celular, termine y lo tome para leerlo.

_Espero que te haya gustado mi regalo._

_Desde que lo vi supe que era para ti._

Obviamente era El. Suspire y me dirigí al armario abrí la caja lentamente y mi cara enrojeció fieramente.

Era un conjunto negro extremadamente revelador venia a juego con un par de esposas y un látigo a conjunto. Lo metí todo de nuevo a la caja y lo volví a guardar en el armario.

Tome mi celular y escribí un mensaje:

_Eres un pervertido._

Se lo envíe y me acosté en la cama, juro que pude oír su típica risa entre despectiva y burlona. Cerré los ojos pero no pude dormir así que tome un par de somníferos para finalmente descansar.

* * *

Gracias por los reviews en serio son geniales :)

Para los que quieran mi correo es: C ii n _ L orena hot mail . com Ya saben le quitan los espacios;)

Ahora me permitiré hacerme publicidad: XD Pasen por mi fic: ¡Que alguien impida esa boda! Estoy tratando de ser cómica y no se si me sale muy bien… me siento mas como dramática XD

En el próximo capitulo: aparecerán los abuelos de los Cullen y si tratare de poner al peor Edward de hasta ahora. Tratare, que cada vez me sale menos malo.

besoos


	21. Intrusa

Todo lo que reconozcan, NO es mío.

Perdón. _Perdón_. **Perdón**

* * *

**Intrusa****.**

…

- Te deseo mucha suerte. –

- Gracias Bells. – Me dijo Jake mientras me abrazaba fuertemente, No lo vería hasta el domingo y yo no podía viajar con el. Por el momento no tenía el dinero para viajar con el.

- Te voy a extrañar Jack-ass. - Le dije golpeándole el hombro levemente para después darle un beso en la mejilla.

- Yo igual, cuídate, no te rompas el pie o algo ahora que no este para atraparte – Suspiró con fingido pesar haciéndome reír, me besó la frente

- Te estaremos esperando. –Le dijo Jazz dándole unas palmaditas en la espalda a Jake antes de que tome sus maletas y suba la rampa que lo conduciría al avión.

Esperamos hasta que el avión despegara y se perdiera en el cielo llevándose consigo a mi mejor amigo y a su padre, para empezar a caminar lentamente hacia mi camioneta.

No me sentía deprimida por que Jacob se había ido, el regresaría en unos días. Lo que me tenía inquieta y con ganas de prender un cigarrillo era el hecho de que ese viaje que lo conduciría a la universidad Yale decidiría si Jake se iría de mi lado o no.

Mientras sacaba mi encendedor un sentimiento de culpabilidad me recorrió, yo debería estar rogándole a todo ser divino en el cielo por que Jake aprobara y ganara esa beca. Era el sueño de mi mejor amigo, su meta desde hace más de tres años. Una oportunidad única y que solo una decena de estudiantes tenían oportunidad de obtener.

- Pensé que habías dejado de fumar. – Reprocho mi amigo cuando noto mi cigarro.

Puse mi coche en marcha mientras le daba una calada a mi cigarro y me alejaba de las malas vibras que mi cerebro tratada de mandar

Conduje hasta al departamento nuevo de Jasper, estaba a unos cinco minutos de mi casa a mitad de camino de la escuela. Yo le había insistido en que se quede en mi casa para siempre, pero el dijo que no. Quería vivir solo un tiempo y no quería "aprovecharse" de nosotros.

- No se te olvide cerrar bien tus ventanas y tu puerta, Te hablo al rato. – Le dije cuando estacione en su edificio.

- Si Mami. – Me contestó burlonamente dándome un ligero beso en la mejilla.

Al llegar a mi casa Charlie ya había llegado aunque era temprano. Me dijo que había venido a comer y a descansar ya que iba a tener turno nocturno hoy y mañana también.

- Puedes quedarte a dormir con Alice si quieres, o ella puede venir aquí. – Dijo mientras engullía la pizza que había ordenado. El prácticamente adoraba a la pequeña Cullen, decía que era como un angelito: Tranquila, responsable y muy educada.

- Puedes adoptarla si quieres. – Le comenté burlonamente, el negó con la cabeza y me palmeo la espalda.

- No te cambio por nada Bells. – Su comentario me hizo sonreír y lo hizo merecedor de un beso en la sien cuando subí a mi habitación para ver televisión. Había subido con la intención de dormir una siesta pero no funciono, creo que las cinco de la tarde no era una buena hora para dormir.

Mientras veía un capitulo de _The Big Bang theory _y me reía de las excentricidades de Sheldon mi celular comenzó a sonar estruendosamente provocando que mi control remoto saliera disparado fuera de la cama.

Tenia que dejar de asustarme por todo, me iba a dar un paro cardiaco un día de estos.

Solté un suspiro mientras tomaba mi celular de mi buró, seguramente seria Edward ya había tardado en empezar a fastidiarme.

Pero no era Edward, era Alice.

- Hola Bells. – Me saludó con su suave voz.

- Hola ¿Pasa algo? – Había hablado con ella en la tarde.

- Mas o menos. ¿Tienes planes para hoy? – Me preguntó rápidamente. Le dije que no.

- ¿Te puedes quedar a dormir en mi casa? – Me preguntó tímidamente.- Es que no se va a quedar nadie. Nada más Edward. – Lo último lo soltó como si se le hubiera escapado.

Tuve mis dudas pero se escuchaba un poco temerosa y eso me alarmó.

- Claro. –

Quedamos en que iría a su casa a las ocho.

Cuando faltaba un par de minutos para la hora recogí mis cosas y me dirigí a su casa en mi camioneta. Le hable a Jasper y le comunique lo que haría para que no me hable a mi casa. Con Charlie había hablado desde hace rato.

La mansión Cullen estaba inusualmente iluminada y había un par de carros de más en el pórtico. Estacioné aun lado de la casa y me encaminé a la puerta. Me abrió una muy elegante Esme.

- Bella. Que gusto. Pasa, voy a llamar a Alice. – Me dio un ligero abrazo y me dejo pasar a la sala, se escuchaban pláticas en la habitación contigua y supuse que tenían una reunión.

La puerta por donde había desaparecido Esme se volvió a abrir y salieron Emmett y Alice con cara de estársela pasando horriblemente.

- Supongo que no es la mejor fiesta del mundo. – Comenté tratando de aligerar sus expresiones.

Funcionó, ambos sonrieron.

- Es peor que un concierto sin play back** (1)** de Paris Hilton. – Dijo Emmett fingiendo dramatismo.

Me reí bajito junto con Alice.

- Ahora diremos que se te ha olvidado algo en tu casa e iremos a buscarlo en el Jeep. – Conspiró Emmett.

- Vine en mi camioneta. –

- Si, pero Esme y Carlisle no lo saben. – Dijo en voz baja el enorme chico en el momento que Esme salía de la sala de nuevo.

- Esme vamos a ir a recoger unas cosas en casa de Bella que se le olvido, no tardamos. – Dijo Alice con voz dulce

- Las voy a llevar en el Jeep. – Sonrió Emmett.

Esme los miro un segundo y luego soltó un suspiro.

- Si, ya se chicos que eso no es cierto. Vi el carro de Bella fuera pero supongo que la están pasando mal, solo no tarden mucho.-

- Gracias Esme. – Brinco Emmett.- Eres la mejor. –

Esme sonrío encantadoramente y dio media vuelta pero antes de cruzar la puerta se volteo de nuevo.

- Si ven a Edward díganle que lo están buscando unos socios. – Informó y finalmente se fue.

- Es injusto como Edward se escapa sin que nadie lo note. – Dijo Emmett.

- Em Bella sube tus cosas y salgamos, yo digo que media hora comiendo un helado es suficiente para que regresemos a la hora de las despedidas.-Calculó Alice rompiendo la ligera tensión.

Subí las escaleras mientras ellos daban un recorrido a la casa para buscar a su hermano.

Deje mi pequeña mochila en el cuarto de Alice y salí del cuarto.

Cuando baje de las escaleras me tope con una escena tensa

- Te dije que no aquí. – La voz de Emmett era suave pero el tono de furia tan extraño en el era lo suficientemente intimidante para hacerme dudar entre terminar de bajar las escaleras o regresar mi camino.- ¿Es que no tienes vergüenza? –

- No, no la tengo. – Edward intento soltarse del fuerte agarre de su hermano pero no lo logro.

Alice entró en ese momento y mi opción de huir se vio truncada, ya que ella me había visto.

- Entra. – Le ordenó Emmett a su hermanito empujándolo hacia la puerta de la sala, termine de bajar las escaleras y me sitúe junto a Alice.

Edward me miro fríamente y se encaminó a la puerta de la sala.

- No tienes que ir si no quieres Edward. – Dijo tímidamente Alice observando la espalda de su hermano.

- Vete a la mierda Alice. – Espeto Edward cruelmente encarándonos.

Mi brazo voló rápidamente al de Emmett al ver su intención de golpear a su hermano.

- No. – Alice se colgó de el también.

- Vamos Emm. Te reto. – Dijo Edward socarronamente con una sonrisa de petulancia que me incito a golpearlo fuertemente.

- Lárgate. – Emmett lo fulmino con la mirada sin embargo los músculos de bajo de mi mano ya no se sentían tan tensos.- Vamos chicas. –

La risa que tanto odiaba nos acompañó mientras cruzábamos la puerta.

Subimos al Jeep en completo silencio.

Me sentía mal por haber presenciado una pelea tan seria y familiar, me sentía como una intrusa que no debería saber tantas cosas de esa familia y también me sentía furiosa con Edward por haber insultado a Alice cuando ella solo quiso reconfortarlo.

- Si quieres ir con Rosalie, Bella puede regresarnos en el Jeep. – Sugirió Alice con voz bajita.- Le diré a Esme y ella entenderá. –

Los oscuros ojos de Emmett hicieron contacto con los míos en el espejo retrovisor.

- ¿Lo harías Bella? – Me preguntó y la ilusión que había en su voz deshizo cualquier intento por negarme.

- Claro. Solo que si daño al monstruo no hay reclamación. –Bromeé.

- Confío en ti. – Me guiñó sonriendo y estiró su brazo para encender la radio.

Fue increíble el cambio de ánimo del chico al saber que iba a ver a su novia.

Una canción de los Beatles sonaba en la radio y el buen humor regresó al carro completamente cuando Emmett la cantó tratando de imitar el tono de John Lennon. Un completo desastre.

Incluso Alice se carcajeó cuándo me uní al terrible canto.

- Tú no lo haces tan mal. – Dijo Alice riéndose.

- Claro. – Dije sarcásticamente, yo no cantaba bien.

Llegamos a la heladería y nos entretuvimos por una hora, arrepintiéndonos de nuestra elección por que nos dio frío. ¿A quien se le ocurría comer helado en Forks y de noche?

Cuando dejamos a Emmett en casa de Rosalie y me senté frente el volante de el enorme carro, me senti pequeña e insegura.

Quería llegar a casa de Alice lo más rápido posible pero ella parecía tener otras ideas.

- Vamos a dar un par de vueltas. – Dijo entusiasmada.- No todos los días tenemos el Jeep para nosotras solas. –

No quise contradecirla por la que conduje lo más cuidadosamente posible.

Después de unos cuantos minutos ya me sentía confiada.

- Emmett me contó que Ben esta muy triste. – Contaba Alice.- El realmente quiere mucho a Ángela, pero su relación con Erik va más que bien. –

- Pobre Ben, tal vez si se hubiera aplicado antes el estuviera en lugar de Erik. – Suspiré.- Yo quería a Angie para Jake. –

- Ay Bella. – Suspiró mi amiga poniendo los ojos en blanco.

- Es cierto. Los dos son muy buenas personas. – Dije defendiendo mi argumento. Paré en un semáforo y aproveché para mirar a Alice a la cara.- Tenemos que salir un día de estos. – Dije pensativamente.

Un auto nos paso de lado izquierdo moviendo el carro ligeramente, ignorando el semáforo en rojo. Podía decir iba muchísimo mas rápido que los 80 km por hora legales.

- Mallory y Los Dawson. Se supone que regresaban la semana entrante, supongo que abra alguna reunión. – Dijo pensativamente Alice. El apellido de Lauren me dio nauseas.

Llegamos a casa de Alice y el tema de conversación se había desviado a Jasper y a nuestros planes para los siguientes días.

- Haremos una fiesta en la piscina. – Anunció mi amiga dando saltitos mientras estacionaba.

- Solo quieres ver a Jasper semidesnudo. – Me burle sonriendo, ella río y me empujó ligeramente. Descendimos del carro y caminamos hacia su casa, solo quedaba uno de los carros de antes. Un majestuoso Rolls Royce Phantom.

La pequeña Alice soltó un suspiro molesto.

- No se han ido mis abuelos.- Dijo frunciendo los labios.

- No te caen bien ¿Cierto? –

- Son insoportables. – Replicó.

La puerta de la casa se abrió antes de que llegáramos y Edward salio rápidamente pasándonos de lado sin voltearnos a ver.

- ¿Dónde vas? – Alice siguió a su hermano y yo me debatí entre seguirla o quedarme donde estaba, no sabia si podía intervenir o no.- Edward, no te vayas. –

Dentro de la casa se escuchaba una fuerte discusión pero mi atención estaba en Alice que intentaba alcanzar a su hermano que ya estaba a un par de metros de su automóvil.

Me acerque a ellos, trataría de convencer a Alice que deje a su hermano ir. No quería que el volviera a tratarla mal.

- Alice, ven. – La llame mientras caminaba hacia ella.

- Edward. – Ella intentó detener a Edward tomándolo del brazo pero el se soltó abriendo la puerta de su carro, pero Alice volvió a agarrarlo.

- Alice, demonios. Déjame en paz. – Su tono de voz como siempre fue bajo pero se notaba la furia en el, intento liberarse de Alice pero ella no se dejo.

- No te vayas. – Rogó y no comprendí el por que de su desesperación.

- Vamos Allie. – Le dije tomándola del brazo. Edward no me miró. Soltó una especie de gruñido y empujó a Alice logrando soltarse y haciendo que esta se estrelle contra mi pecho. Cuando alcé la mirada dispuesta a insultarlo amablemente el ya estaba arrancando su Volvo.

Salio rápidamente por el camino de entrada y desapareció de nuestras vistas.

- Esto esta muy mal. – Susurró Alice enderezándose, miro aprensivamente por donde su hermano había desaparecido. A ella no parecía importarle que su hermano la tratara tan mal, es mas, pareció como si no se diera cuenta.

- Ven, vamos a ver un par de películas. – La animé caminando con ella hasta la puerta, pero al parecer los problemas no se habían acabado por hoy.

- Si cada vez que vengan van a tratarlo de esa forma, no se por que se molestan en regresar. – Decía un irascible Carlisle. Nadie parecía haber notado nuestra presencia.

Una señora de cabello castaño y porte orgulloso le contesto:

- Solo digo lo correcto, Carlisle. Tu mas que nadie debe saberlo, el no merece lo que tiene. – Dijo y su voz era altiva, sus ojos verdes miraban fríamente a Carlisle y a Esme. Y su mano estaba entrelazada con la de un señor de cabello cobrizo.

- La última vez que esto pasó les hicimos una advertencia Sra. Masen. – Dijo Esme educadamente, era la única que se encontraba sentada.- Se les ha invitado a estas reuniones por cortesía, ya que las juntas de trabajo son meramente profesionales y no tenemos derecho a excluirlos. –

Quise caminar o hacer algún ruido para que notaran que estábamos ahí pero Alice, adivinando lo que pretendía me detuvo.

- No quiero que me vean. – Supuse que se refería a sus abuelos.

- Tenemos derecho a venir cuando queramos, esta era casa de nuestra hija. – Bueno, no podíamos entrar completamente a la casa pero podíamos salir, así no nos verían y yo no estaría escuchando cosas que no debería.

- Vamos afuera. – Susurré.

- No tienen derecho y menos si tratan así a Edward. –Dijo Carlisle acabando con la serenidad de la Sra. Masen.

- ¡Quien eres tu para hablar de derechos!- Gritó la señora, Alice se sobresalto y decidí que era momento para salir.- ¡Ese niño merece estar muerto!-

Retrocedimos hacia el portón pero los gritos eran demasiado fuertes.

- Edward no tiene la culpa de nada. –

- ¡El maldito niño mato a su madre y encima disfruta del dinero por eso! – Gritó dejándome sin respiración y paralizada.- ¡No intentes exonerarlo, por que siempre será culpable y el lo sabe! –

Mi cabeza casi explotó al escuchar esa afirmación. No sabia como reaccionar.

Tragué saliva y gire mi cabeza para ver a Alice y me dijera que fue eso.

Ella tenía las manos en su cara y negaba con la cabeza.

¿Por qué esa señora decía eso?

.

* * *

1: Playback o lip sync, es cuando un artista simula cantar pero en realidad hay una pista de audio puesta.

Hola, al fin actualizo. Siento que el cap quedo un poco forzado pero al fin logre llegar a este punto, pensé que moriría antes de actualizar pero ya una vez escrito esto se me hace mas fácil escribir el otro. Tuve muchos problemas para llegar a este punto.

Mil gracias por sus reviews, alertas y favoritos, en serio me alegran el día.

**Un saludo para SammerLitth que me la pase muy bien platicando con ella**** ayer y lean su fic ****Pacto de Lujuria.**

**Esta muuy bueno.**

Besoos


	22. En la boca del Leon

**Los personajes y lugares creados por S.M no son míos****, la trama si ;) Esto no es una traducción.**

* * *

**En la boca del León****. **

…

Los hombros de Alice comenzaron a temblar de forma violenta y pequeñas lagrimas empaparon su mejillas.

La discusión de dentro de la casa parecía terminar, eso me hizo reaccionar y tire de Alice para darle vuelta a la casa para entrar por al puerta del jardín. Ella me siguió pero más que triste parecía furiosa.

- Los odio. – Dijo cuando llegamos al jardín, su voz era baja pero la ira hacia que el timbre se deformara como si fuera un leve gruñido.- Los odio tanto. – Repitió. Pateó una maceta vacía rompiéndola en acto. Soltó un bufido y quedo de espaldas a mí mientras seguía derramando lágrimas de coraje.

Yo estaba sin palabras, no sabia si debía opinar y esperaba que no, no tenia idea de que decir o como actuar. La puerta delantera se azotó y supuse que los abuelos de Alice se habían marchado. Carlisle y Esme no tardarían en irse también, tenían una junta en New York y tendrían que viajar en la madrugada.

Quería saber que es lo que había pasado pero no era el momento para preguntar y no planeaba preguntárselo a Alice.

Me acerqué a mi amiga y pase mi brazo por sus hombros para reconfortarla, ella se recostó en la barandilla y se llevó una mano a la cabeza.

- Pobre Edward. – Susurró. Supe que era momento de que yo hablara, pero no sabía que decir.

- No… No entiendo nada. – Le dije mirándola a los ojos. Era verdad y lo único razonable que mi mente conectaba.

Ella tenía los ojos verdes como Edward, iguales pero muy diferentes, sobre todo por que yo estaba segura de que nunca vería los ojos de Edward empapados en lágrimas.

Ella rió o al menos intentó, fue una mezcla entre un bufido y una risita.

Nos quedamos en silencio, yo por que no sabia que decir y Alice parecía estar escarbando en sus recuerdos. Nos quedamos en silencio tanto tiempo que cuando Alice habló su voz sonaba extrañamente ronca.

- Como te conté antes yo estuve en un internado en Francia, solo estuve unos años, me dejaban salir los fines de semana, me quedaba en casa de unos tíos o si no viajaba en el jet y venia a casa. – Seguí sin decir una palabra.- Al principio solo iba a quedarme un año pero después de lo que paso con mi madre mi padre me obligo a quedarme mas tiempo. Yo no sabía que pasaba y quería regresar por que sabía que Edward me necesitaba. – Comenzó a arrugar de manera inconsciente el dobladillo de su lindo vestido.- Mi madre estaba enferma Bells, tomaba pastillas para controlar su enfermedad y por las noches tomaba pastillas para poder dormir. – Se quedó callada y se mordió el labio de forma insegura.

- Si no quieres hablar de esto o no te sientes segura… -

- No, ya empecé, y es bueno desahogarse con alguien, nosotros nunca hablamos de esto Bella. Quiero contártelo. – Suspiró y yo me quede callada.

Nos quedamos en silencio y se escucharon pasos dentro de la casa, supuse que Esme y Carlisle se estaban preparando para irse.

- Según la versión publica mi mamà murió en accidente automovilístico y ya. – Dijo mirando sus zapatos.- Bueno, es una verdad a medias. – Se mordió el labio y pasó una mano por su cabello, yo me enderecé y mire su perfil a la expectativa de sus siguientes palabras.- Por accidente, Edward le dio las pastillas para dormir en lugar de su medicina – Ella no estaba llorando pero su respiración era agitada.- Se durmió manejando y por eso se estrelló contra el camión. –

Me quede en silencio por unos segundos, estaba impresionada y obviamente de una no grata forma. Sabia que tenia que hablar y decir algo coherente así que obligue a mi cerebro a funcionar.

- Lo siento tanto Alice. – Mi voz por alguna razón solo alcanzó para un débil susurro.

- Por eso mis abuelos lo culpan. – Continuó de nuevo molesta.- ¡Son idiotas! Ellos lo insultaron, lo humillaron y lo hicieron sentir tan culpable que volvieron su vida un infierno. –

- Se lo que es que un familiar no crea en tu inocencia. – Alice me miró con los ojos resplandecientes.

Yo estaba hablando de René, yo sabia lo que era ser culpada por algo que no hiciste sin embargo no podía compararse con lo que Edward sintió y siente todavía.

Edward cargaba con un sufrimiento mil veces peor.

- Ellos amaban con locura a mi madre, era hija única y nunca quisieron a mi papá, decían que el quería su dinero ¡Como si lo necesitara! El tiene su empresa.- Exclamó indignada.- Incluso intentaron levantar una demanda contra Edward e impugnar el testamento de mi madre, no pudieron.- Tomó aire y frunció el ceño.- Papá lo cubrió todo, lo ultimo que necesitábamos era un escándalo así. – La pequeña Cullen sacudió la cabeza suavemente.

Pasé una mano por mi cabello un poco abrumada por tanta información. Ahora podía entender a Edward.

- Según Emmett y Rosalie.- Dijo despacio. – Papá no iba a decirle a Edward que las pastillas causaron el accidente, peo mis abuelos no estuvieron de acuerdo y se lo dijeron delante de Rose, Emmett y Esme.-

Tardé unos segundos en reaccionar.

- ¡Que idiotas! – Exclamé enfadada, ¿Cómo podían causarle tal daño a alguien de su propia sangre?

- Y eso no es todo, lo peor es que Edward quedo solo. – Dijo Alice volviendo a su tono de triste desolación.- Mi padre estaba muy dolido, completamente desconsolado, creía en la inocencia de Edward y se lo dijo pero se encerró tanto en si mismo que creo que Edward pensó que le había mentido y Emmett tenía a Rosalie. La única que podía consolarlo y levantarlo era yo ¡Y le fallé! – Exclamó penosamente, sus manos volvían a retorcer la orilla de su vestido.- Deje que me regresaran a Francia y no luché lo suficiente.- Recostó su frente en su palma y sollozo levemente. La abracé y la atraje hacia mi.- Yo tenia 10 años, Papá quiso protegerme, lo se, pero no era lo correcto. –

- No es tu culpa Alice. – No lo era, en absoluto. Era culpa de sus abuelos.

- Claro que si. – Se lamentó.- Yo era lo único que tenia Bella, la única a la que recurrir, el poco tiempo que estuve aquí él estuvo conmigo, y créeme espero jamás volverlo a ver así.- Ella se separó de mi y me miró a los ojos. Eran iguales a los de Edward pero a la vez muy diferentes sobre todo por que probablemente nunca vería los de Edward inundados en lágrimas. – No comía, no dormía, lloraba siempre y se acurrucaba junto amo como si sintiera frío todo el tiempo, estaba destrozado y tan solo tenia 11 años, nadie debe sufrir así y menos a esa edad. – Tomó aire y se limpio las lagrimas.- Luego me mandaron a Francia y cuando regrese era completamente diferente, fue al primero que busqué sin embargo lo vi hasta una semana después y estaba totalmente ebrio. –

Siguió llorando por unos minutos hasta que decidimos subir a su habitación, hacia demasiado frío como para que nos quedemos más tiempo ahí.

Carlisle y Esme ya se habían marchado y un silencio aplastante reinaba la casa. Alice lloró mucho tiempo y al final quedo dormida en mi regazo.

Tenía la cabeza un poco revuelta. Toda la aversión hacia Edward era rápidamente cambiada a comprensión.

El sentimiento de culpa en mi era grande y eso que no tenia culpa en realidad, Edward debía sufrir inmensamente. No había tomado una solución buena pero entendí que no tuvo a nadie para guiarlo y apoyarlo y eso era otra cosa que me daba ganas de ayudarlo. Yo había tenido a Jasper, a Jacob y a mi padre, Edward había estado completamente solo.

Divagué unos minutos hasta que el sueño cerró mis ojos.

…

Tenía sed. Mucha sed.

Y ganas de fumar.

Miré el reloj en la mesita a un costado de Alice, eran las cinco de la mañana. En Phoenix el sol salía a esta hora supongo que aquí como mínimo saldría a las seis y media.

Moví a Alice de mi regazo y me incorpore para estirarme, solté un pequeño gemido por mis músculos entumidos. Tomé prestadas las pantuflas de Alice y saque mis cigarrillos de mi mochila.

Tomé tres vasos de agua antes de ir al baño, decidí bañarme y dar por perdida mi idea principal de volver a dormir, no había tomado pastillas para dormir por lo que me sorprendía siquiera haber dormido un poco.

Me puse mi pantalón y la blusa de mi pijama debajo de una chamarra, era demasiado temprano. Salí al patio y me senté en las escaleras donde horas antes Alice me había contado la trágica historia detrás del comportamiento de Edward.

Mi cerebro había procesado la información toda la noche y había llegado a un veredicto:

Para mi el haber tenido el apoyo de mis amigos había sido lo que me había salvado, si yo le ofrecía una mano a Edward tal vez podría ayudarlo también.

Prendí mi cigarro y disfruté las cosquillitas que atacaban a las puntas de mis dedos, desenredé mis cabellos con mis dedos y fumé unos cuantos cigarros más.

Pensé en Rene y en las ganas que tenia de verla. Pero no la llamaría, ella me había lastimado y hasta que no me pidiera perdón no haría nada para mejorar la relación. Yo no daría el primer paso.

Mis pensamientos volvieron a Edward y me pregunté cuando debía ofrecerle mi ayuda, razonándolo yo diría que apenas lo viera, si se podía tal vez hoy que regresé, el estaría vulnerable.

Le di una calada a mi cuarto cigarro y jugueteé con las colillas en el suelo.

Decidí que era suficiente tabaco por el momento. Tomé mis cosas y entré a la cocina para tomar un vaso de jugo.

Estaba secando el vaso cuando escuche el Volvo aparcarse en la entrada. Sentí los nervios en mi estomago pero los mantuve bajo control. Deje el vaso en la encimera en el momento en que escuché la puerta abrirse y cerrarse, esperaría unos segundos antes de hablarle.

Pero el me adelanto, cuando me di vuelta me tope con sus vacíos ojos verdes, nos quedamos mirando por unos segundos y luego el siguió su camino. El tenía un pedazo de aluminio en la mano.

Cuando reaccioné y me di la vuelta el había sacado un popote para café de la alacena y calentaba el papel aluminio con un encendedor. Supuse que era para drogarse así que crucé la habitación y le quité el popote de la boca, lo necesitaba en si, el me miro con fastidio.

- Espera un segundo. – Dije con voz suave. El me arrebato la pajilla interrumpiéndome antes de que pueda decir mas nada.

- Si, ya se que mierda me vas a decir, que no debo tratar mal a la estupida de Alice. – Dijo de mala forma, calentaba de nuevo el aluminio.- Y que las drogas me van a matar. – Rodó los ojos y volvió a la misma posición.

Dudé unos segundos pero no me di por vencida.

- No, aunque si, eso te va a matar y Alice no merece ser tratada de esa forma. – Dije mirando como aspiraba la droga.

- Entonces que quieres. – Me preguntó parando, el no había terminado de drogarse aun quedaba mas de la mitad del polvo en el aluminio.

- Ayudarte. – Le dije firmemente, el me observo dos segundos fijamente y luego soltó una seca carcajada, demasiado sombría para ser alegre.

- ¿Ayudarme? – Se burló pero no me acobarde sabia que no iba a ser fácil. Así que asentí con la cabeza.- ¿Cómo vas a ayudarme? Pequeña Bella. – Preguntó aun sin dejar ese tono sarcástico, se recostó en una columna y yo me cruce de brazos.

- Tú sabes el problema que pase. – Empecé, el me miraba con una pequeña sonrisa sarcástica en su rostro.- y ahora se el problema que tu pasaste. – La expresión de su rostro cambió de forma tan violenta que me acobarde pero no podía parar ahora que ya había empezado.- Tal vez lo mío no fue tan fuerte pero pienso que…que puedo ayudarte. – Dije, el había desviado la mirada pero su semblante era el de una persona infeliz.- Y si hay algo que necesites, puedes venir a mí. – Terminé esperando que aceptara mi ayuda.

- Necesito tu virginidad, aposte 100 a que cogia contigo antes del fin de semana. – Dijo sin vergüenza. Volviendo a calentar el aluminio, sentí mi cara arder de vergüenza.- Créeme solo así podría ayudarme alguien como tu. – Me enfurecí y no pude hacer nada para tranquilizarme.

- Vete a la mierda. – Exclamé furiosa.- Eres un maldito cobarde y te mereces todo lo que te pase. –

- Cállate. – Me ordenó Edward dejando el papel en la mesilla de nuevo y encarándome.

- No se como se me ocurrió tenderte una mano.- Le dije entrecerrando los ojos.- Te fuiste por el camino fácil y terminaste de hundir a tu familia. En serio, no pensaste… -

- Cierra la maldita boca.- Me cortó empujándome contra la pared lo suficiente fuerte para que mi rabia creciera, intenté abofetearlo pero sujetó mi mano y la sostuvo sobre mi cabeza.

- ¿Qué? ¿Vas a golpearme? – Le reté, sus ojos me miraban calculadoramente.

- Cállate Bella.-

- No quiero. – Dije entre dientes, lo empuje para alejarlo de mi pero no funcionó.- ¿Vas a golpearme? Por que solo eso te faltaría para ser una verdadera mierda.- Le siseé demasiado dolida y molesta para procesar mis palabras.

Pude notar un destello en su mirada antes de sentir frío en mi abdomen. Edward me había bajado el cierre de mi chamarra

- ¿Qué haces? – Le pregunté mientras desviaba su mano que desabrochaba mi pantalón. El sujetó mis dos brazos fuertemente sobre mi cabeza.

Su mirada hizo contacto con la mía y un escalofrío me recorrió la espina dorsal al ver sus ojos teñidos de inhumanidad, tenia la mirada vacía con un toque sombrío.

- Voy a ganar la apuesta. –

..

* * *

Final de infarto :)

He estado muy distraída últimamente, lo siento si las hice esperar demasiado. Mis amigas están en una crisis amorosa, si TODAS bueno solo son dos, pero son como mi familia, así que soy la única estable para que ellas hablen y ahora estoy enferma. Odio enfermarme. Esta vez si no creo tardar. Pero créanme el próximo cap le dar un giro violento a la historia.

Algunas personas me han pedido el nombre de la autora de la historia, bueno el nombre de la escritora es CLORENA.

Si, esto no es una traduccion :)

nos leemos

besoosº


	23. Inesperado sentimiento

**Todo lo que reconozcan, no me pertenece.**

* * *

**Este cap va dedicado a Estrella Black que fue uno de mis primer reviews y un impulso para comenzar a publicar en serio.**

**...**

**Inesperado sentimiento.**

**…**

- Voy a ganar la apuesta. –

Me quedé sin aire unos segundos paralizando mi cuerpo. Edward me miró a los ojos directamente y una escalofriante sonrisa delineo sus labios.

- Tu…no. – Mi voz fue ronca y estuvo acompañada de un forcejeo inútil.

- Ya no te crees tan valiente ¿No? – Se burló.- Elegiste el peor momento para venir a molestarme.- Dijo meneando la cabeza, sentía un nudo en el estomago y estaba segura de que mi corazón quería salirse de mi pecho.- Un pésimo momento. – Reafirmó.

Volví a forcejear pero no funciono, el paso una mano por mi cintura y pego nuestras caderas. Solté una mano y lo empuje lo mas fuerte que pude. No funcionó. Así que me fui por el ataque psicológico.

- Tú eres mejor que esto Edward. – Le dije mientras forcejeábamos.- Tu madre… -

- Cállate Bella. – Me ordenó apretando mi cadera fuertemente, solté un quejido.

- Edward, no tienes que sentirte tan miserable, en serio yo pienso… - Fui interrumpida de nuevo, bruscamente logro quitarme mi chamarra.- Edward tu no te merecías ser tratado así, eres inocente. – Le dije desesperada, me sobresalté cuando Edward golpeo la pared detrás de mi tan fuerte que me pareció ver sus nudillos comenzar a sangrar.

- ¿No entiendes? Cierra tu maldita boca. – Su mirada atravesaba la mía demostrando peligro y dolor, tal vez debía callarme pero en ese momento no lo pensé.-

- Es en serio, tus abuelos son unos idiotas por tratarte así. – hablaba con tono apresurado, Edward había cerrado los ojos pero sus manos apretaban con demasiada fuerza y estaba segura que tendría moretones después.- Edward… -

-Solo cállate. – Su aliento me dio de lleno en la cara, su rostro estaba a centímetros del mío.- Solo cierra la boca. –

Tomé aire para volver a hablar sabiendo que casi ganaba pero el estampó sus labios contra los míos.

Y la gravedad desapareció.

Sentí como si una corriente de electricidad me traspasara de pies a cabeza, algo calido se extendió por mi pecho y mis manos se posicionaron en el pecho de Edward.

El beso de violento impulso ahora no era más que un roce carente de fuerza, Edward se había quedado quieto e inclusive el agarre en mis brazos había desaparecido.

Mis piernas temblaban, el piso no estaba donde debería. El impulso de seguir era tan grande que me había cortado la respiración. Me estaba ahogando.

Y solo había durado cinco segundos.

El beso terminó rápido, pero pareciera que duro mucho más tiempo. Algo había pasado y no estaba muy segura de que fuera bueno, sobre todo por mi salud mental. En algún momento había cerrado los ojos así que los abrí, Edward igual tenía cerrado los ojos.

Pero al mirar su hermoso rostro recordé lo que había estado a punto de pasar y volvió el miedo y con eso el enojo. Contra El y contra mí.

Había dejado que me bese, me había gustado el beso, era una estupida. Estaba furiosa conmigo misma.

Decidí irme lo más rápido posible, Edward me tomó del brazo intentando detenerme. Me solté con brusquedad y con la voz cargada de furia le espete:

- No me toques Edward, solo déjame en paz. – Y extrañamente el me dejo ir.

*******

- Hable con Jake en la tarde. –

- ¿Qué dijo? –

- Que te ha llamado un millón de veces y no le contestas.- Me quedé en silencio y me concentré en el sonido de las palomitas reventando en el microondas.- ¿Pasó algo? –

Jasper era muy intuitivo, demasiado.

- Si. – No podía ocultárselo.

- Pero no quieres hablar de ello. – No era una pregunta, por lo que me quedé en silencio.- Esta bien, tienes que contestarle a Jacob. Si no, el si te hará hablar. – Solté un suspiro, por que era cierto.

El tomó un par de latas de refresco y los llevo a mi sala.

Yo… yo solo cerré los ojos. Tal vez algunas personas pensarían que estoy exagerando y tal vez lo este pero no me importa. Me sentía como un enorme pedazo de mierda.

La sensación cuando Edward y yo nos habíamos besado era una sensación, no se podría decir conocida pero si había tenido un ligero atisbo antes.

Cuando recibí mi primer beso, hace ya mucho tiempo, sentí como si algo diera vueltas en mi estomago, pero ahora no se me había revuelto era como si se hubiera salido de mi cuerpo y hubiera sido reemplazado por miles de mariposas que me hacían flotar.

Y eso no estaba bien.

No estaba bien por que era Edward el que lo había provocado.

Tenia miedo, mucho miedo. Miedo de que me guste Edward, miedo de que alguien se entere del beso, miedo de no poder contralar mis sentimientos…

El sonido de final del microondas me sacó de mis pensamientos.

Pasé la noche con Jasper viendo películas y también hablé con Jacob.

Los siguientes días me la pasé en un estado de aletargamiento y las reuniones eran en mi casa en lugar de la de Alice. Jacob regresó y al parecer no notó mi extremado nerviosismo.

Emmett y Rosalie también habían regresado y Alice quería hacer una fiesta en la piscina y yo no quería ir a su casa, por que no quería ver a Edward.

Pero cuando Alice tiene algo en mente lo consigue y mas si era ver los abdominales de Jasper.

Así que no tuve mas remedio que ponerme mi bikini y estar en su casa a la hora determinada. Me bajé del carro junto con Jacob y Jasper, ya habían llegado todos, estaba Ben, Ángela, Erik, Emmett, Rosalie y Alice.

El carro de Edward estaba afuera y Jacob lo notó por que frunció el ceño.

- Ey mira a quien tenemos aquí: Al futuro Michael Jordan. – Emmett le dio un fuerte abraso a Jake dándole fuertes palmadas en la espalda.

- Si, hombre pero necesito mi pulmón para ello. – Se quejó mi amigo, me reí mientras el tosía de forma dramática.

Todos le dieron la bienvenida a Jake.

Estuvimos parloteando y dándole vueltas a la piscina. Si, le dábamos vueltas por que cada vez que veíamos que Emmett se acercaba mucho nos alejábamos para que no nos arrojara a la piscina.

- Ben no me ha hablado desde hace mucho tiempo Bells. – Me dijo Ángela.- Incluso hubo una reunión en mi casa, ya sabes que sus padres y los míos son muy unidos, y el no fue. – Su ceño estaba fruncido y se mordía un labio. Erik estaba platicando con Jasper por lo que solo estábamos las dos.

- Bueno Ang, tienes que admitir que te has alejado un poco. – Le dije suavemente tratando de no molestarla.

- Si, lo se. Pero Bella es impresionante lo que siento por Erik. – Me dijo con una sonrisita.- El dice que le encanta que estemos solo los dos. –

Quise discutir pero era un caso perdido.

- Vamos a meternos a la piscina antes de que Emmett nos arroje. – Le animé.

Nos quedamos en bikini y nos arrojamos al agua, pronto nos siguieron los demás.

No podía evitar mirar cada cierto tiempo hacia dentro de la casa. Un 10% de mi quería verlo para comprobar si las mariposas seguían ahí y el otro 90% no quería verlo para nada.

Después de un rato decidimos salir para almorzar.

- Dentro o fuera. – Preguntó Alice refiriéndose al lugar para comer.

- Adentro. – Dijo Rosalie, todos estuvieron de acuerdo.

- Cocínanos Lasaña Bella. – Pidió Emmett, yo rodé los ojos.

- No puedo hacer Lasaña ahorita Emm, comeremos Sándwiches. – Le dije, Jasper y yo nos ofrecimos para hacerlos. Yo por que me encantaba estar en la cocina y Jasper… parecía querer hablar conmigo.

- ¿Crees que entre Jacob al instituto? – Me preguntó Jasper.

- Yo pienso que si. –

- No te agrada mucho la idea ¿Verdad?. – Inquirió mientras cortábamos vegetales. Yo solté un suspiro y dejé mi labor para apoyar mi cabeza en una mano, el me igualó.

- No me agrada para nada que se valla. – Le dije sinceramente.- Digo, en verdad deseo que le den la beca por que es algo que el desea demasiado pero… el me ayuda demasiado, mantiene mis pies en el suelo. Es mi puerto seguro, me ayuda a no hacer estupideces.- Dije, eso era lo que sentía y era cierto.

- Te entiendo, supuse que era eso lo que te tenía mal. – Se equivocaba pero no lo iba a sacar de su error, así que asentí con la cabeza.

El me sonrió tristemente y me abraso.

- Estoy bien. –

- Ok, solo… ¿Sabes que puedes contar conmigo? ¿No? - Me preguntó.- Te quiero Bells. –

- Claro que se, yo también te quiero. – Le dije abrasándolo más fuerte. – Ahora vamos a hacer la comida si no Emm nos va a comer a nosotros. – Le dije sonriendo.

Comencé a armar los emparedados y Jasper a servir los refrescos.

- ¿Crees que es muy pronto para que le pida a Alice que sea mi novia? – Me preguntó de repente, el estaba sonrojado y yo me reí levemente.- Digo no nos conocemos mucho pero…-

- Yo digo que esta bien. – Le dije riendo.- Se nota que son el uno para el otro. Solo primero dale una pista.- Le aconsejé, así Alice le contaría su pasado familiar antes de formar una relación.

- Eso estaba pensando. – Dijo.

Comimos y volvimos al jardín. Tonteamos un rato mas y luego nos duchamos y nos cambiamos para ver una película en el cuarto de Emmett. Por que el insistió, luego nos dimos cuenta que era para usar su frase de "Mi cuarto, mis reglas vamos a ver Iron Man" Así que esa vimos.

Nos reunimos en la cocina y Emmett comenzó a sacar cosas de todos lados y todos nos reímos de el por que era un exagerado.

Era una escena muy acogedora. Yo estaba parada en la puerta a lado del refrigerador, a lado estaban Jasper y Alice sentados en la pileta, frente a ellos Emmett, Jake y Rosalie que ponían en una canasta todo el alimento de Emmett.

- Hombre, no vamos de campamento a una isla desierta, deja algo en caso de crisis de alimentos. –

- Solo voy a comer un poco de todo. –

- Si, luego tendrás una indigestión impresionante. –

- Bella. – Sentí como si su voz acariciara mi oreja.

- Vete Edward. – Susurré sin voltear, nadie lo veía ya que el frigorífico lo tapaba.

- Si crees que esto me va a dar indigestión entonces no me conoces tan bien. –

- No. – Intenté caminar hacia delante para no quedar oculta pero el me tomó de la mano. Sentí la corriente eléctrica y las mariposas en el estomago.- Tu sientes eso. – Afirmó.

- Pon un poco mas de chocolate que yo también quiero. –

- Déjame en paz Edward. – Aun seguía dándole la espalda.

- Mañana iré a verte a tu casa. – Me avisó.

- No. –

- ¿Quién quiere? –

- No fue una pregunta. – Me dijo seriamente.

- Ok, uno para Alice. –

- No quiero. – Le dije jalando mi mano que, mansamente, se había quedado entre la suya.

- Le diré a Jacob si no me recibes. – Me amenazó.

- El no va a creerte. – Contraataqué.

- Igual para Jasper. –

- Claro, como no me creyó lo de la fiesta. – Ironizó. Yo lo pensé y en verdad no quería pelearme con Jacob de nuevo.

- Ok. –

- Bella ¿Quieres chocolate? – Me preguntó Emmett.

- No gracias. – Contesté y todos siguieron con su cháchara.

- ¿No te gusta el chocolate? – Me preguntó Edward, yo me volteé finalmente hacia el. Nos miramos un par de segundos.

- Si, es que no me dejan dormir. – Le contesté sinceramente. El asintió y se fue.

- Bien, al fin tenemos todo. – Exclamó Emmett.

- ¿Segura que no quieres? – Me preguntó Jasper que junto con Jake ya estaban devorando su tableta de chocolate.

Yo lo pensé.

- Si, si quiero. – Acepté por que aun que no me convenía, no podía resistir comerlo.

Le di una mordida a la tableta mientras subía las escaleras y pensé que lo mismo me pasaba con Edward.

Solo que las consecuencias eran peores que una noche de insomnio, pensé mientras Jake me pasaba un brazo por los hombros.

- ¿En que piensas? – Me preguntó mi amigo.

- En que tengo cero fuerza de voluntad cuando quiero. –

Y era desgraciadamente cierto.

..

* * *

Esta vez no tarde tanto ;)

Alguien ha visto en Mtv los pequeños episodios de la pareja campesina que es hecho por "Joe Cartoon" Son estupidas y no de la forma que dan risa. Lo siento tenia que sacarlo de mí. XD

Bien, actualizo ahorita por que el sábado presento Extraordinario y a partir de hoy me quedo sin compu hasta ese día.

**La chica que me dijo que es de Mérida.** Te agregué a mi correo pero no se si lo escribí bien, ¿Podrías agregarme tu? Mi correo es:

**Todos los que quieran pueden agregarme, Ciin (Guion bajo) Lorena hot mail . com**

**UnBeso**


	24. Llamadas

**Crepusculo es de Meyer.**

* * *

**Llamadas**

Tres días había estado evitando a Edward, e inesperadamente estaba dando resultado. Si no estaba en casa de Rose, estaba con Jasper y si no, en la de Jake.

Edward estaba más que enojado pero no había intentado ningún tipo de movimiento bueno excepto llegar al límite de mi paciencia cada dos horas.

Mi celular vibró y tome aire para armarme de paciencia.

Parecía que había invocado al diablo.

- Edward. Cuarta vez. – Le reproché refiriéndome a las veces que le había contestado hoy el teléfono.

- Cuarta vez. Misma pregunta. – Me lo imaginé con la quijada apretada y los ojos entornados y me mordí el labio.

Tomé mis zapatos de debajo de la cama y los metí en mi bolso.

-Estoy a punto de salir a casa de Jasper y creo que me quedare a pasar la noche.- No era mentira, era lo más probable. Charlie trabajaría toda la noche y mis pastillas para dormir se me habían terminado por lo que la única forma de dormir era estando con Jake o con Jasper.

- Estas tentando mi poco autocontrol Bella. - Fruncí el ceño. Yo debería ser la molesta por su intromisión a mi vida privada.

- No es mi maldita culpa Edward y si lo es, está justificado no tiene nada de mal el no querer ver tu estúpida cara. – Le espeté. El me hacía perder el control demasiado rápido.

- En serio me estas jodiendo.- Pude escuchar como las llantas de su automóvil chillaban por una vuelta repentina. Me preocupé.

El estaba molesto y conduciendo como un idiota, podía tener un accidente.

Me molestaba y eso, pero no quería que le pasara nada malo.

- En serio, Jasper me está esperando en la sala. –Le informé excusándome. - ¿Dónde estás?- Le pregunté tratando de calmarlo.

- Iba a tu casa pero ahora voy a casa de James. – Su voz era calmada. Fruncí el ceño otra vez. El iba a casa de James a drogarse, por un momento considere decirle a Jasper que se adelante a su casa y decirle a Edward que pase por mi, así el no se drogaría.

Pero no lo hice.

-¿Mañana igual estarás exageradamente ocupada? – La forma en que lo dijo me hizo sentir culpable.

Pero en seguida recordé que no tenía por qué estarlo en absoluto.

-No lo se.- le contesté secamente.

-Quiero que sepas que solo permito que te quedes con Whitlock por que se que él quiere con Alice y no contigo.-

Deje de recoger mis cosas, estaba sorprendida.

-¿Cómo...? ¿Qu…? ¿Quién?-

-¿Qui…? ¿Quiqui…? Dada.- Se burló.

Me quede en silencio molesta y pensando en cómo podría saber eso.

-Nos escuchaste a mí y a Jasper en tu casa.- Lo acusé, era la única explicación.

- Algo asi. – Se burló. Escuché como se estacionaba.- Adiós Isabella, espero que mañana sigas siendo virgen si no quieres que mande a castrar a Whitlock. – Y con esa linda amenaza me colgó.

Di dos aspiraciones y metí mi cargador en mi bolso para bajar con Jazz.

-Es solo una noche señorita, no una semana.- Me fastidió el rubio tomando mi bolso.

- Mañana comprare mis pastillas. – Le aseguré cuando nos subimos a su nueva motocicleta.

- Sigues tomando esas pastillas. – Me regañó.

-Son lo único que me hace dormir.- Y era cierto, desde antes, cuando vivía en Phoenix me daba trabajo dormir y después del incidente me resultó casi imposible.

Dicho y hecho. Pase toda la noche dando vueltas en la cama de Jasper. Gracias a Dios, él tenia el sueño muy profundo.

Pensé en Edward, algo que se estaba volviendo costumbre.

Mi mente me mandó imágenes de el drogándose y de el teniendo sexo con otra chica, la segunda imagen me disgusto más que la primera.

Pensé en Rene y su falta en mi vida, ya había pasado mucho tiempo desde su última llamada, esperaba que no lo hiciera pronto y menos si aun no había cambiado de opinión.

Pensé en Jake y en sus resultados que llegarían en una semana y media; En la relación de Jasper y Alice y en la de Erik y Ángela.

Noté con tristeza lo rápido que Ang y yo nos habíamos distanciado pero por contraparte y con la misma rapidez Alice y yo ahora estábamos muy unidas. Hablábamos diario y nos reuníamos casi con la misma continuidad.

Dormí tan solo un par de horas.

Cuando llegue a mi casa Jake estaba desayunando con mi papá. Era reconfortante saber que después de todo, aunque no fuera una familia convencional, tenía personas quien me consideraba como tal, como Jazz, Jake y ahora Alice.

Jacob me informó de que hoy habría una fogata en La Push y que iríamos. Yo acepté.

Mi celular sonó. Rodé los ojos.

Ya había empezado mi apuesto tormento.

-Edward. –Saludé ya que salí del comedor para que no me oigan.

-Bella. ¿Cómo amaneciste?- Preguntó.- Espero que con elhimen intacto. –

- Que asco Edward. –

Escuché su risa seca. Me preguntaba si era verdadera o si solo reía porque era lo que se esperaba. No parecía una risa fluida.

-Te voy a pasar a buscar en diez minutos.- Me informó.

-Lo siento, esta Jake en mi casa.- Le dije mordiendo mi labio.

- Bien, esta es mi última oferta Bella, hoy voy a ir a una… - Dudó unos segundos eligiendo la denominación para lo que sea que iba a decir.- Fiesta. – Se decidió.- Paso por ti a las nueve.-

Dudé unos segundos.

-Voy a ir con Jake a La Push.- Confesé tímidamente.

Esperé un ataque de ira o un comentario hiriente.

-Mierda Bella, vas a hacer que me de una sobredosis o algo así.- Su tono fue tan bajo que casi no lo escucho. Sentí mi corazón estrujarse y me regañé por ser tan débil.

- Espera un segundo, ahorita te hablo. –

- No vas a hablarme.- Aseguró Edward y su tono fue demasiado amargo para mi gusto.

- Te juro que si.- Contradije.

- Esta bien. –

Colgamos y sin pensar dos veces las cosas fui a la cocina.

-Jake, ¿Te molesta si no voy a La Push hoy?- Le pregunté a mi amigo que veía un partido de algún deporte en la televisión.

- Depende. – su atención se centro en mí y me pregunté si se daría cuenta de que le estaba mintiendo.- ¿Por qué? – Me preguntó.

- Alice llamó, está un poco deprimida, me preguntó si me quedaría a dormir en su casa. – Mentí.

El ceño de Jake se relajó y supe que me había creído.

-Esta bien. Dile a la pequeña que cualquier cosa, estoy las veinticuatro horas.- Me sentí mal por mentirle a Jake.

Salí al portón y le hablé a Alice.

-Buenos días Bella.-

- Buenos días Alice. – Saludé.- Oye… ¿Puedo quedarme a dormir en tu casa? – Le pregunté, no podía quedarme en mi casa sin que Charlie note que salí con Edward.

-Claro. Siempre que quieras.- Dijo y pude escuchar claramente la curiosidad en su voz.- ¿Algún motivo en especial?-

- Emm si, luego te digo.- Dije esperando que no me presione ahorita, escuchaba a Jake acercarse.

Colgamos justo en el momento en el que Jake salía para preguntarme si quería almorzar con él. Dije que si.

Cuando tuve un momento a solas llamé a Edward. Era la primera vez que lo hacía.

-¿Qué paso?- Preguntó su voz se escuchaba adormilada.

- Si iré a la fiesta.- Fue todo lo que dije y colgué.

La tarde paso rápidamente y sin ningún otro contratiempo. Fue el único momento de paz en mi día.

-¡Estúpida camioneta! Te odio.- Dije frustrada dándole un golpe al volante.- No, no es cierto, no te odio pero estoy muy disgustada contigo.- Dije cuando bajé del pedazo de automóvil echado a perder, parecía una idiota hablándole a un carro pero era una costumbre que no se me iba a quitar.

- ¿Se descompuso de nuevo? – Me preguntó Charlie cuando entre y me senté enfurruñada en el sofá, el estaba preparándose para regresar a la estación de policía.

Asentí con la cabeza y encendí el televisor.

-Yo puedo llevarte, si quieres.- Me ofreció Charlie.

- No papa, gracias le diré a Alice que pase por mí.- Le informé.

Cuando se fue llamé a Alice pero no me contestó, esperé unos segundos y volví a llamar.

- Hola Alice. – Saludé cuando escuché que la llamada fue contestada.

- Hola Bella. – Bien, esa no era la voz de Alice.

- ¿Edward? – Pregunté desconcertada, miré mi celular para ver si no me había confundido de numero, pero no, este era el celular de Alice.- ¿Qué haces con el celular de Alice?-

- Me lo encontré. ¿Se te ofrece algo? – Su tono era burlón.

- Contigo no, pásame a Alice.- Le pedí, escuché la vocecita de Alice del otro lado de la línea.- Ya la escuché pásamela.-

Escuché un ruidito y luego Alice contestó.

-¿Bells? – Podía adivinar que estaba completamente desconcertada.- ¿Pasa algo?-

- Nada grave, se hecho a perder, de nuevo, mi camioneta. ¿Podrías venirme a buscar? – Le pregunté.

- Claro que si.- Me contestó Edward.

- Edward, el favor se lo pido a Alice, no a ti. –

- No importa, no me molesta, aparte el chofer no está, así que, soy tu única opción. Estoy saliendo hacia tu casa. Adiós.- Y me colgó.

Solté un suspiro, porque sabía que no tenía otra opción. Apagué el televisor y salí para tomar mis cosas que se habían quedado en l camioneta, decidí quedarme afuera, la brisa era fría pero estaba disfrutando el entumecimiento de mi cara.

Los minutos de paz apenas fueron unos diez.

Edward tocó la bocina escandalosamente y fui hacia el lujoso Volvo aparcado enfrente de mi casa.

-Buenas tardes.- Dijo antes de aplastar sus labios contra los míos.

- ¿Sabes que? Esto es imposible.- Dije molesta pero cuando quise hacer mi huida dramática me encontré con la puerta cerrada con seguro.- Abre Edward.-

- Por supuesto que no.- Me contestó y arrancó el auto con una sonrisa ladina.

Peleé con el hasta que llegamos a su casa. Alice me estaba esperando en el pórtico, así que casi corrí cuando baje del Volvo hacia ella.

Edward se río de mí y desapareció dentro de la casa.

-Bella ¿Qué pasa?- Me preguntó Alice extrañada por el comportamiento de su hermano.

Tome aire antes de explicarle todo lo que había pasado desde aquel agridulce beso en la cocina de su casa.

Alice no dijo nada, cuando terminé lo único que comentó fue un:

-Ten cuidado, tal vez Edward no te haga nada malo pero las personas que lo rodean son otro cuento.-

Yo asentí. Ella tenía razón.

Rápidamente llego la hora de la fiesta y gracias a Alice estuve lista a tiempo. Me había puesto un vestido rosa pegado al cuerpo y con un lazo en el costado.

Edward entró sin preguntar al cuarto de Alice y me alegre de ya haberme vestido.

-Se toca la puerta Edward, idiota.- Lo regañé. Mientras pasaba de nuevo el peine por mi cabello.

-Vamos, ¿Por qué te sigues arreglando? Estas perfecta así, vamos.- Ordenó al mismo tiempo que cruzaba el cuarto y jalaba de mi brazo para sacarme del cuarto, no pude evitar sentirme asquerosamente feliz porque él pensaba que estaba perfecta.

Alice dijo un débil adiós que solo yo contesté.

Al llegar al pórtico Edward me dio media vuelta poniéndome enfrente del, me miró de arriba abajo y yo fruncí el ceño.

-¿Estoy decente?- Le pregunté sarcásticamente.

-Para nada.- Me contestó mirándome a los ojos, sentí como toda mi piel se erizo y no hubo ningún aliciente en ese momento para que mis labios rechacen a los de él.

Primero comenzó con simples roces y luego se profundizo mas, sentía como si estuviera flotando. Su sabor era tan embriagante, sus labios eran firmes pero encajaban perfectamente con los míos, sus grandes manos recorrían mis costados mientras los míos acariciaban los cabellos de su nuca e iban de su barbilla hasta su pómulo.

El beso duró mucho tiempo o al menos así me pareció.

Nos subimos al carro y llegamos a la fiesta en unos minutos.

Cuando bajé del carro y caminamos a la fiesta sentí la necesidad de tomar la mano de Edward, pero no lo hice.

Apenas entramos Edward se giró hacia mi y me dijo.

-Espérame aquí un segundo, voy por algo.- Me ordenó y se fue.

Me quede ahí parada tímidamente y observé a mi alrededor. Era igual que la ultima fiesta: Gente drogándose, chicas besándose, chicos besándose, gente tomando, unos en el piso, otros bailando y la mayoría estaba volando por las drogas.

-Mira a quien tenemos aquí.- Una voz a mis espaldas, me sobresalté y me di la vuelta, era James.- Parece que te ha gustado el ambiente, si quieres cuando te vayas puedo llevarte a tu casa.- Me ofreció inclinándose hacia mí.

Me eche para atrás dando dos pasos.

-Em no gracias, vine con alguien.- Le contesté preparándome para mi huida.

-No, no, no Bella, aquí no puedes decir que no, estas en mi territorio.- Me dijo y me tomó del brazo fuertemente.

Sentí el miedo en la boca del estomago.

Solo a mi me pasaban estas cosas.

* * *

.

Lo siento, pasado mañana actualizo otra vez y voy a subir una historia de hallowen. Leanla.


	25. No resistencia

* * *

**No resistencia.**

**...**

- No, no, no Bella, aquí no puedes decir que no, estas en mi territorio.- Me dijo y me tomó del brazo fuertemente.

Sentí el miedo en la boca del estomago. Solo a mi me pasaban estas cosas.

-Déjame en paz.- Repliqué y lo empujé. El se río junto con sus amigos.

-Gatita. Muéstrame esas garras.- Se burló.

-Que te jodan, James.- Nunca había estado tan feliz de ver a Edward. El pasó un brazo por mis hombros y me dio media vuelta junto con él. – No intentes nada.- Le ordenó.

-Es injusto eso Edward.- Gritó el chico cuando nos alejábamos, yo estaba confundida.

-El piensa que cogí contigo.- Dije de repente cayendo en cuenta, le di un golpe en el hombro haciendo que me suelte.

-Que linda boquita.- Se burló.- ¿Te afecta en algo? Así todos ganan.- Dijo y me guiño un ojo.

-Pues si me afecta.- Repliqué con el ceño fruncido.- No quiero que nadie piense eso.

El frunció el ceño y se inclinó hacia mí, pude ver las aletas de su nariz enrojecidas y sus ojos entreabiertos dilatados.

Estábamos a solo un par de centímetros entre mis labios y los suyos. Completamente atrapada con el aroma de su aliento y la intensidad de su mirada.

-Inhalaste.- Era una afirmación sin fuerza, tan solo un susurro.

-No arruines el momento.- Me contestó antes de rozar sus labios con los míos. Sus labios acariciaron suavemente los míos y yo me derretí en sus brazos. Aunque no lo quisiera, yo ya había caído, Edward me gustaba mucho y no podía resistirme a el y menos ahora que sabia lo que podía disfrutar con sus maravillosos besos.

Cuando se separó de mí. Abrí mis ojos enseguida, había descubierto que me encantaba la expresión de su rostro después de besarme. Era tan… No el.

Con los ojos cerrados el ceño relajado y las facciones relajadas, como si estuviera dormido. Ningún rastro de frialdad o enojo.

- No lo hice.- Le contesté después de un par de segundos. El amago de una sonrisa cruzó su rostro pero fue interrumpido cuando un chico chocó con nosotros.

- Idiota, fíjate…-

- Fuera de aquí.- Un solo vistazo al rostro de Edward fue suficiente para que el chico se acobardara.

- Lo siento Cullen.- La chica a su lado lo tomó del brazo y lo arrastró lejos.

Edward siguió mascullando insultos y yo fruncí el ceño. En verdad este chico era bipolar.

Miré alrededor solo observando a la gente y me sentí fuera de lugar. Todos estaban vestidos con ropas mas caras que seguramente lo que ganaba mi padre en un mes, a excepción de algunas que tan solo estaban en lencería.

Quise irme.

- Quiero irme Edward.- Le dije regresando mi vista a su rostro, su mirada estaba puesta en mi rostro y no había rastro alguno del Edward de hace un par de minutos.

- No.- Me contestó duramente.

Lo fulminé con la mirada y le dije:

- Tú no eres nadie para…-

- Cállate.- Me ordenó aumentando mi rabia.- Te vas cuando yo lo diga.- No me quedé a escuchar di media vuelta y fui a perderme por ahí.

El no me siguió.

Caminé entre la gente y finalmente llegue a la salida. No me iría tan solo esperaría hasta que el se vaya pero no estaría con el mas tiempo. No se me antojaba irme con Mike otra vez, quería mi cabeza en su lugar y no en las garras de Jessica.

Y hablando de ella: La acababa de encontrar vomitando como la chica del exorcista a un costado de la casa y mira igual hablando de Mike ahí estaba el semi acostado a un metro mirando el cielo.

Decidí irme para otro lado, no quería interrumpir la "Romántica" escena

Y me encontré con Lauren. Bendita sea mi suerte, en serio deberían darle un premio.

-Bella, estaba buscándote.- Dijo sonriendo de manera escalofriante.- Me sorprende que después de tus demostraciones de mojigatería sigas viniendo a las reuniones y mas con Edward.- Dijo podía ver la curiosidad detrás de sus palabras.- Supongo que eres mas inteligente de lo que pensamos.- No contesté simplemente no valía la pena.

- Mallory, Laurent esta buscándote.- ¡Otra toxica! solo faltaba Alec y mi repertorio estaría completo.

- Adiós princesita, Te veo en dos semanas a menos que vengas a la fiesta en mi casa. – Me guiñó interpreté eso como una invitación.

Heidi simplemente se dio media vuelta y se fue, sin dirigirme ni una mirada.

Me senté en portón y saque mi cajetilla, ahí a nadie le importaría si fumaba o no. Probablemente mi tabaco era lo menos fuerte de esa fiesta.

Pasó media hora hasta que sentí que era levantada por un brazo de forma violenta.

- Que demo…-

- Cállate y camina.- Era Edward, me tenia sujeta del brazo y ahora me jalaba rápidamente hacia el carro.

- Déjame en paz.- Le grité forcejeando contra su agarre.- Eres tan jodidamente irrespetuoso.- Le dije cuando me soltó de mi lado.

- Entra.- Ordenó yo lo miré desafiante alzando mi barbilla.

- No.- Mi voz salia acompañada del rugido de un carro que salio a toda velocidad del estacionamiento. Edward soltó un suspiro molesto y me introdujo al carro a la fuerza.- ¿Cuál es tu maldito problema? – Le grité cuando entró al carro.

- La policía esta viniendo y quiero demasiado a mi carro para que cuando los demás intenten escapar lo golpeen.- Dijo y yo abrí mis ojos con sorpresa.- Aparte.- Agregó arrancando el coche.- No me extrañaría que tu papá viniera y no creo que sea bueno que te vea aquí.-

- Oh – Fue lo único que salio de mis labios. Manejó a toda velocidad. Ya habían pasado un par de minutos cuando nos topamos con las patrullas, pasaron a un lado directo a la casa donde había la fiesta.

Me pregunté si los demás habían salido de la casa, no me importaba pero tenía curiosidad.

Edward condujo hasta un café.

Cenamos en silencio. Yo no hable por que Edward parecía estar de mal humor y yo no quería otra pelea con el.

- ¿Qué te dijo Lauren cuando estaban en la entrada? – Me preguntó de repente. Yo casi me sobresalto por el sonido de su voz.

- Ella me dijo…- Comencé recordando la conversación.- Ella me dijo que me estaba buscando, y luego que me veía en dos semanas, ya sabes por que entramos a clase, a menos que vaya a la fiesta en su casa.-

El sonrío de forma desagradable mientras pagaba la cuenta

- Ósea que vendrás conmigo a la fiesta.- Dijo y me guiñó mientras caminábamos hacia el Volvo.

- No voy a ir.- Dije sonriendo ante su pedantería. El simplemente abrió la puerta para que pase y me sonrió de forma falsamente inofensiva.

Estábamos ya camino a su casa cuando mi celular sonó. Lo saque de mi bulto y Edward me lo arrebato de mis manos. Vio quien me llamaba y colgó.

- ¿Qué mierda haces? Dame eso.- Le grité molesta. Logré arrebatarle el celular solo por que estaba un poco distraído viendo la calle mientras manejaba.

Jacob me había llamado. Le marqué mientras Edward aparcaba aun lado de la calle.

- Ey. Disculpa no tenía mi celular.- Le dije mirando a Edward con extrañeza por que ya no estaba conduciendo

- Bells Estoy nervioso…- Me dijo mi amigo haciendo que me sienta muy culpable. Se supone que yo debería estar con el.

- Jake.- Suspiré.- No lo estés.- Le dije tratando de calmarlo. Edward se inclino hacia mi con una sonrisa astuta y comenzó a depositar besos empezando por mi nuca hasta mi cuello.

- No puedo evitarlo.- Me contestaba Jake. – Había chicos increíblemente buenos ahí Bells. En serio…-

Estaba tratando con todas mis fuerzas de ignorar a Edward. Lo golpeé levemente en el hombro alejándolo solo unos segundos. Soltó su típica sonrisa y paso un brazo por mi cintura.

Jacob dejo de hablar y supe que era mi momento de hablar.

- Mira Jake vas a entrar.- Edward soltó una débil risa que me apresuré a callar con un golpe.- Y no, no lo estoy diciendo por que te quiero y te subestimo.- Le dije Edward apretó mas mi cintura y besó mi nuca otra vez haciendo que deje de hablar por un segundo.- En serio Jake.- Había perdido el hilo de la conversación.- Vas a entrar, lo juro.- Fue lo que mejor atiné a decir.

Miré a los ojos a Edward rogándole que me dejara respirar con normalidad, el sonrío maliciosamente y me besó en la clavícula.

- … Estupidas pero te juro que nunca había estado tan nervioso.- Decía Jake.

- Mmm... yo creo que es injustificado tu nerviosismo. Ja…- No pude terminar de hablar por que Edward me besó de lleno en la boca, mis manos temblaron y el teléfono se cayó.

Pero reaccioné rápido y lo separé para recoger el celular.

- Disculpa Jake estaba haciéndome un sándwich y se me resbaló el celular.- Una tonta pero rápida excusa.

Mi amigo se río levemente.

- Bella, ¿Qué haces usando utensilios de cocina sin vigilancia? – Se burló cariñosamente.

Edward iba a arrancar el motor pero antes de que le de vuelta a la llave puse una mano en la suya para detenerlo. Disfruté la corriente que me recorrió al tocar su mano.

- Soy una chica grande Jake. ya alcanzo las galletas de la alacena.- Le dije.- Te hablo en un segundo ya que no tenga nada peligroso entre manos.

Edward sonrío ante esa frase.

- Ok.- Me dijo mi amigo riéndose.- Te quiero.-

- Yo igual. Adiós.- Colgué y volteé a ver a Edward retirando mi mano de la suya.

- Eso fue innecesario.- Le dije cuando encendió el carro de nuevo.

- Así que tienes algo peligroso entre manos.- Me dijo Edward con la voz cargada de sugerencia sexual.

- Extremadamente.- Le contesté molesta. – Si te pido que me lleves a La Push no lo harás cierto.- No pregunté no tenia caso.

- Seria una petición estupida.- Me contestó.

Cuando llegamos a su casa, Alice me hizo que le cuente todo lo que paso, había un brillo extraño en sus ojos pero estaba demasiado cansada como para ponerme a pensar en ello.

Hablé a Jacob y después de tranquilizarlo pude dormir un par de horas.

..

* * *

.

Les tengo un trato apenas lleguemos a 650 reviews actualizo. Pero tampoco es maldad jeje si no se llega en unos dias subo capitulo. En el proximo cap, por mucho que no se lo merezca. Jake se va.

Bien llego la hora de la publicidad les invito a pasar por mis otros fics:

Verdad Absoluta: **Es un Drable o viñeta o algo asi de Leah**. Que al fin y al cabo el sol si puede dejar de salir y de aquí a la luna y de regreso no es una distancia tan larga y que tal vez tarde o temprano ella también pasearía de la mano con alguien en la playa. Y esa persona no seria Sam

Inocentes Asesinos: **Mi fic Halloween XD**. Cuando manos inocentes se manchan con sangre se convierten en almas vagando por el mundo " No somos lo suficientemente malos para ir al infierno pero tampoco somos los suficientemente buenos para arrepentirnos de matar a los hijos de puta que matamos" **Se escucha mucho mas dramático de lo que es. La verdad hay comedia dentro de este fic.**

Via Lactea**: Es un minificha, a mi me gusta mucho **Edward conoce al amor de su vida en una enorme fiesta, completamente borracho. Se enamoran desde el momento en que se cruzan sus miradas, Dan paso a su deseo, sin siquiera saber sus nombres. Había mucho tiempo para conocerse cuando amaneciera ¿O tal vez no?

Petulante con complejo de inferioridad: **El primer encuentro de Rose con Edward** -Mira niña tal vez pienses que eres perfecta pero estas muy lejos de llenar ese concepto.–Mi boca se abrió en sorpresa. ¿Qué demonios le pasaba a este chico? "Yo no he dicho nada" Le grite molesta y ofendida. -Conmigo no necesitas hacerlo-

Trapos Sucios: **Amo ese One shot**. Emmet esta decidido a ser el favorito de Nessie, aunque eso implique boicotear a los demas y sacar los trapos sucios de la familia Cullen...

Pedido Especial: **El primer fic que publiqué.** En ese momento solo pensé tres cosas: Que Edward era el idiota más grande del mundo, que quería estrangularlo y que lo amaba desesperadamente. A veces ser creativo no es tan bueno.

Espero que los lean ;)

Un beso


	26. Despedida

**Twilight NO es mio.**

* * *

**Despedida.**

**...**

- Bella… ¿Vas a… comenzar a salir con mi hermano? – ¿Vas a convertirte como el? ¿Vas a comenzar a ignorarme también? ¿Qué es exactamente lo que pasa? ¿Por qué a ti te toma en cuenta y a mi no?

Eran tantas las preguntas escondidas que no sabía cual contestar.

- No lo se, Alice.- Le contesté. Estábamos sentadas en las escaleras del pórtico. Ambas con nuestros pantaloncillos cortos y el cabello recogido. Con las cabezas llenas de preguntas y los pies manchados de incertidumbre.- Tengo miedo de cómo me pueda llegar a sentir, tengo miedo de que me lastime y tengo miedo de las consecuencias.- Me sinceré.

- Jacob.- Fue su único reproche.

- Lo se. A eso igual le tengo miedo.- Le dije refiriéndome a la reacción de Jake.

Nos quedamos en silencio.

- Tal vez… Tal vez puedas ayudarlo Bells.- Susurró mi amiga.

- No lo se Alice.- Le contesté sinceramente pero la esperanza ya estaba prendida en los ojos de Alice.

Me abrazó efusivamente y no pude hacer otra cosa más que responderle.

Emmett finalmente salió y me llevó a mi casa.

Cuando llegue Charlie ya estaba almorzando.

-¿No has hablado con Jake? – Me preguntó.

- No, acordamos en que iría a La Push a las cinco. Si no entra para consolarlo y si entra para festejarlo.- Le dije, sirviéndome comida.

- El chico va a entrar, es un cerebrito.- Dijo Charlie y yo me reí por la extraña palabra que utilizó.

Charlie me llevó a La Push.

Toqué la puerta de casa de Jake y después de un par de correteos y golpes Jacob salió con una sonrisa enorme y no pude evitar soltar un gritito de alegría.

- Felicidades.- Exclamé mientras el me levantaba y daba vueltas junto conmigo.

- ¡Yo quería decirlo! – Se quejo Seth con un puchero gracioso. Seth era primo de Jake, era un encanto.

- Solo querías que te abrace.- Se burló Leah. Al parecer estaba toda la familia en casa de Jake.

- Hija háblale a tu papá para que venga a celebrar con nosotros.- Me apresuré a hablarle para que regrese.

- Estoy muy feliz, Bells.- Jacob estaba radiante, era un gran logro para el, había soñado con esa beca por mucho tiempo.- Dame otro abrazo, vamos a saltar.- Me dijo, salté a sus brazos y comenzamos a brincar entusiasmados.

- Vamos a hacer una fogata.- Sugiriò el pequeño Seth.

Aceptamos. Cuando caminábamos a la playa tomé de la mano, el sonrió ampliamente. Seth tenía 7 años y me amaba.

- Ey no te propases con la chica.- Advirtió Jake guiñándole un ojo pasando un brazo por mis hombros.

- No la abraces.- Se quejó el niño.

- Ey Bebe yo llegué primero.- Se quejó mi amigo. Seth hizo un adorable puchero y yo no pude evitar darle besitos en sus mejillas.

Apenas lo solté corrió feliz para chapotear en el agua que lamia la arena.

-Háblale a Alice y que le diga a Emmett y a Rose. Yo le hablaré a Jasper.- Me dijo Jake, Tomé mi celular y le marqué a Alice.

Aceptó y me informo que en veinte minutos estarían por aquí.

- Viene en diez.- Me dijo Jake hablando de Jasper. Sonreí y fui a jugar con Seth que había traído todo su armamento de colores, libretas y de mas.

Jacob comenzó a reunir leña y Leah había ido a buscar comida.

- ¿Por qué se hacen fogatas en la playa? Bella.- Me preguntó Seth mientras coloreaba con mucho esmero un dibujo del Pato Donald.

- No lo sé.- Le contesté coloreando un dibujo también.- Supongo que para poder verse las caras, si estuviéramos a oscuras nos tropezaríamos los unos con los otros.- Le dije, el asintió y siguió coloreando.

Mi celular sonó y por alguna extraña razón supe quien era antes de contestar.

- Ey.- Contesté sin dejar de colorear.

- A las nueve.- Me dijo.

- No puedo, estoy ocupada.- Le contesté sin siquiera molestarme por su estúpido tono de "Soy tu amo no me reniegues."

- ¿Dónde estás?- Me preguntó.

- En La Push.- Contesté, Seth se volteó hacia mí, me sonrió y yo le sonreí de vuelta.

- ¿Quién es? – Preguntó Jake cuando dejo madera en el hoyo de la fogata.

- Alice.- Contesté rápidamente mientras se iba de nuevo.

- Dile al idiota que estás hablando conmigo.- Me retó Edward.

- No.- Me negué duramente.- Y no es idiota.-

Seth se acercó y me dio una hoja con un dibujo, algo abstracto, de dos personas tomadas de la mano.

- Ah bebé es hermoso.- Dije conmovida.- Gracias. Te quiero.- Le dije y lo abracé.

- ¿Con quién demonios hablas? – Preguntó Edward con voz molesta.

- Espera un segundo Edward.- Casi me golpeo en la cabeza cuando me di cuenta que dije su nombre en voz alta.

- Eres tu y este soy yo.- Dijo señalando el dibujo orgullosamente y luego se señalo la frente para indicarme que lo besara en la frente.

- Claro que sí, todos los besos que quieras.- Le dije y le llene la carita de besos.

Le revolví el cabello y luego el comenzó a jugar con la arena.

- Estoy de regreso.- Dijo poniéndome el teléfono en el oído.

- ¿Con quién estabas hablando?- Me preguntó Edward, por su voz me lo podía imaginar con el rostro endurecido en su horrible mascara, que lo hacía parecer una persona muy peligrosa.

- Con Seth es un bebe Edward. Eres un paranoico.- Le dije sabiendo que no sería bueno tomarle el pelo en esos momentos.

El se quedó callado unos segundos.

- Eres una pedófila.- Dijo con voz contenida por la risa.

- Jodete.- Le dije colgando aunque yo también me reía.

- Jodete.- Repitió Seth.- Esa es una mala palabra.- Dijo frunciendo el ceño.

- Una horrible palabra, no la digas nunca.- Le contesté guiñándole el ojo, el se sonrojó y me preguntó si quería jugar con él en la arena.

Los chicos llegaron y la fogata fue demasiado divertida. Edward no me volvió a hablar.

- Voy a extrañarte demasiado Bells.- Me dijo Jake en uno de esos momentos de paz después de un gran alboroto. Estábamos sentados en unas rocas mientras Emmett bailaba junto con Seth alrededor de la fogata, Jasper tenía pasado un brazo por los hombros de Alice y la chica sonreía más que de costumbre.

- Yo también Jake.- Le dije apoyando mi cabeza en su hombro.

- Prométeme que no me vas a dejar a un lado, por favor y que vas a ser prudente. Piensa antes de hacer las cosas.-

- Lo dices como si fuera una impulsiva loca.- Bromeé.

- Cuando quieres eres una impulsiva loca.- Me contestó frotando mi brazo de arriba abajo.

- Esta bien, te lo prometo.-

- Te quiero Bells.- Susurró.

- Yo igual te quiero.- Le contesté. Jacob era el hermano que nunca tuve.

- Ahora vamos que Emmett va a hacer que Seth vomite si le sigue dando vueltas.- Me dijo, por un momento había visto una llama de determinación en el rostro de Jake pero ahora solo veía la misma sonrisa reconfortante de siempre. Decidí dejarlo pasar.

- Emmett, bájame.-

- Emmett bájalo.-

- Va a vomitar.-

- Se vomitó.- Dijo Jake riéndose.

Los chicos se rieron de la cara de Emmett al ver su camisa manchada de vomito. Le limpié la cara a Seth y el miro tímidamente a Emmett.

- Corre que voy a comerme tu panza por esto.- Dijo Emmett quitándose la camisa, Seth comenzó a correr por la playa gritando y riendo con Emmett pisándole los talones.

La velada terminó muy tarde ese día y dos días después nos encontrábamos en el aeropuerto despidiéndonos de Jake.

Después de su familia nos tocó el turno a nosotros.

El abrazó a Emmett, a Jasper, a Alice y a Rosalie y me dejó de último.

Apenas sus ojos hicieron contacto con los míos no pude detener las lagrimas que brotaron.

- Te voy a extrañar.- Mi lamento sonó como un gemido amortiguado por la presión en mi boca contra el pecho de Jake.

- Yo también.- Me dijo abrasándome fuertemente. Nos quedamos asi hasta que comenzaron a llamar para abordar el vuelo de Jake.- Tengo que irme.- Me dijo sin hacer ningún movimiento que lo indicara.

Lo solté ligeramente y el hizo lo mismo. Besó mi frente y acaricio mi hombro.

- Te quiero jake, cuídate mucho y no te atiborres tanto a estudiar, diviértete un poco.- Le dije con lagrimas en los ojos.

El asintió. – Te quiero Bells, adiós.- El tomó sus maletas y con un último abrasó se fue caminando de espaldas primero para luego dar vuelta y desaparecer por la puerta de abordaje.

Esperamos que el avión saliera de la pista y luego nos fuimos, Jasper me llevó a mi casa, estaba deprimida, no quería que Jacob se fuera. Sentía que no tenía a una parte vital conmigo.

Llegue a mi casa y me acosté en la cama sin nada que hacer, lloré un rato. Edward me habló pero no le contesté no quería verlo ahorita.

Me dormí mas por la pesadez de mis ojos por tanto llorar que por el mismo hecho de que tuviera sueño.

Tuve pesadillas.

Pesadillas donde Victoria me perseguía burlándose de mí, pesadillas donde Jacob y mis amigos desaparecían cuando iba hacia ellos, pesadillas donde Edward me sonreía de manera maliciosa haciendo desaparecer a Victoria para luego besarme.

Y yo no sabía qué era lo que eso significaba. Tal vez mi inconsciente trataba de advertirme algo…

Me quedé en la cama un par de horas más, Charlie no había subido a ver como estaba porque él sabía, al igual que mis amigos, que yo simplemente quería estar sola.

Pero Edward no lo sabía.

- Me voy Bells. Llámame si necesitas algo.- Me gritó mi padre desde el piso de abajo.

-Ok-

Diez minutos después alguien tocaba la puerta de forma impetuosa.

Bajé y al abrir mi puerta mi cara se transformó en pura sorpresa.

- ¿Edward? ¿Qué haces aquí?- Pregunté cerrando rápidamente mi abrigo.

- Estas hecha un completo desastre.- Dijo mirándome de arriba hacia abajo, me sonrojé por la vergüenza y porque me enojé.

Tenía mi pantalón de pijama, una blusa de tirantes blanca y mi abrigo, mi cabello estaba recogido de manera desordenada en una coleta.

- Si vienes a fastidiar, vete.- Le dije mi voz no salió ni siquiera una cuarta parte de lo enojada que quería que saliera. Sonaba triste.

Ignorando completamente mis palabras el chico entró y se sentó en el sillón frente a la televisión.

- Ven.- Ordenó palmeando el cojín a su lado.

- No tengo ganas de que me colmes la paciencia Edward.- Le dije cansinamente sentándome a su lado.

El tomo mi rostro entre sus manos y me miró a los ojos.

- ¿Estas así por que se fue el idiota ese? –

- Estoy así por Jake es como mi hermano y me va hacer mucha falta.- Le contesté duramente.

El se separó de mí y sonriendo de forma sardónica dijo:

- Se te va a pasar.- Dijo.

El se quedo media hora y si, logro sacarme de mis casillas, hizo que mis ojos anegados de tristeza se vieran brillantes por la furia y que mi pena por la ausencia de Jake se fuera.

Solo podía pensar en lo molesta que él me hacía sentir.

Alice me habló y me dijo que fuera a casa de Jasper, ya que veríamos una película. Me negué ya que no quería hacer mal tercio, me deprimí por que ahora sin Jake sería el mal tercio siempre.

Edward me miraba fijamente haciéndome sentir incomoda así que me puse de pie y me senté en la pileta que separa a la sala de la cocina.

- Vamos, Bells por favor, no me gusta que estés así.- Me decía mi amiga.

Solté un suspiro de derrota.

- Esta bien, pero tienes que pasarme a buscar porque mi estúpida camioneta aun no sirve.- Le dije mientras mantenía mis ojos en Edward que se acercaba peligrosamente a mí.

- Ok, paso por ti a las…- Pero no escuché lo demás porque Edward me arrebató el celular.

- No es necesario Alice, yo llevaré a Bella.- Dijo sin separar la vista de mí y le colgó.

Me quedé con la boca abierta ante tal… tal descaro.

- ¿Qué mierda…?- Comencé pero el tapo mi boca con la suya. No fue un beso en toda regla tan solo un choque de sus labios contra los míos.

- Idiota.- Le dije con el ceño fruncido dándole un golpe en el pecho, me dolió.

- Ve a bañarte y eso.- Me ordenó son las siete y media, a las ocho te quiero aquí abajo.- Le hice un gesto grosero con la mano y subí las escaleras.

Terminé a las ocho y media y si, fue apropósito.

Le hable a mi papá para decirle que iba a casa de Jasper y después de tomar mis cosas subí al carro de Edward.

El no parecía molesto, tenía la misma expresión de seriedad mordaz en su rostro.

- ¿Podemos pasar por la farmacia antes? – Pregunté cuando arrancó el carro.

- Tengo condones.- Me contestó con una sonrisa maliciosa. Rodé los ojos.

- Lo imagino.- Contesté más rudamente de lo que quería.- Pero no es por eso.-

El asintió con la cabeza y después de unos minutos paró en una farmacia.

- Toma.- Me dijo dándome dinero y una receta.

- No voy a comprarte drogas.- le dije bajándome y cerrando la puerta sin agarrar el papel.

El bajó tras de mí.

Antes de que llegara le pedí a Travis, el chico de la farmacia, mis pastillas.

Edward se recostó en la barra de forma despreocupada.

- Toma Bella.- Me dijo el chico sonriéndome amablemente

- Gracias Trave.- Le dije pagando y metiendo las pastillas en mochila.

Edward pidió lo de su receta pero a diferencia mía para el no hubo sonrisas amables ni Travis obtuvo un gracias.

- ¿Estas enferma? – Me preguntó Edward cuando llegamos a casa de Jasper.

- No, tengo problemas para dormir así que tomo pastillas para eso.- Le dije volteándolo a ver. Vi que su mirada se clavo en mi bolso y su cara se fruncía en un sentimiento que no pude descifrar.

El desvío la vista.

- Vete Bella.- Me ordenó quitándole el seguro a la puerta y ahí fue cuando recordé. Supe que mi rostro se vio cruzado por la pena. – Vete.- Reiteró encendiendo el motor de auto.

Pero no le hice caso tomé su cara firmemente y lo giré hacia mí, dudé unos segundos antes de besarlo tímidamente. Era la primera vez que yo iniciaba el beso.

Cerré sus ojos con mis dedos y succioné su labio inferior y luego pase mi lengua lentamente esperando a que separara sus labios, lo hizo. Acaricié su rostro lentamente hasta que llegue a su nuca y pase mis dedos por esa sensible zona.

Edward jugueteó con mi lengua haciendo que me derrita entre sus brazos, acarició mi espalda y luego posiciono una mano alrededor de mi cadera y la otra en mi nuca acariciando la piel expuesta.

Fue un beso lento repleto de sensaciones que ninguno de los dos sabia aun que significaba.

Nos separamos lentamente con los ojos cerrados aun disfrutando de la sensación de bienestar que nos acariciaba los dedos de los pies y nos acariciaba los costados.

Abrí los ojos y supe que quería quedarme con el más tiempo.

- Quédate.- le pedí, el abrió los ojos y se quedó en silencio unos segundos antes de apagar el motor y quitarle los seguros al carro.

No podía creer que en verdad había accedido a quedarse.

Toqué la puerta de Alice y nos abrió un Jasper muy relajado, miró de forma interrogante a Edward antes de saludarme:

- Ey Jasper el es Edward hermano de Alice y lo invité a venir.- Le dije nerviosamente, Jasper no sabía nada de Edward mas que era hermano de Alice y que no se llevaba bien con nadie.

- Hola.- Lo saludó dándole la mano, Edward se la apretó un segundo y luego la soltó siempre con esa estúpida expresión en su cara que parecía que no podía sonreír sin romperse la cara.

Pasamos hacia la sala y la cara de Alice al ver a Edward ahí era todo un poema, pero luego sonrío felizmente aunque trató de disimularlo.

Una vez sentados en la sillón mientras Jasper ponía una película me di cuenta de que esta tal vez no había sido una buena idea.

Edward paso una mano por mi cintura cuando Alice y Jasper se sentaron en el suelo y yo aunque dudé me recosté en el.

Esto era raro y no hubiera pasado si Jacob estuviera aquí.

...

* * *

...

Jake se fue, bien ahora se comienza a desarrollar mejor la historia. Esto era la mitad de un capitulo pero si lo seguía no iba a terminar hasta mucho después he estado como loca organizando una excursión y hoy nos vamos :)

Ya saben si llegamos a 680 subo en ese momento si no de todas maneras lo pondré, si llegan a 700 son dos capitulos. ;)

Un beso


	27. ¿Que esta pasando?

Todo lo que reconozcan no es mio.

* * *

Cap dedicado a Arte. Vk por hacerme reír con su expulsión de ingles xD

**...  
**

**¿Que esta pasando?**

…

Edward paso una mano por mi cintura cuando Alice y Jasper se sentaron en el suelo y yo aunque dudé me recosté en el.

Esto era raro y no hubiera pasado si Jacob estuviera aquí.

Y exactamente ese pensamiento hizo que mi cerebro hiciera clic y se diera cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo, estaba dejando a Edward entrar a mi vida.

Casi toda la película me la pasé metida en mis pensamientos. Edward acariciaba mi cadera y de vez en cuando intentaba besarme pero yo lo mantenía a raya por Jasper, por Alice y por que no estaba segura de que estaba haciendo.

Estaba jugando con fuego y estaba muriendo de miedo por quemarme.

La película terminó.

- Vámonos.- Me susurró al oído Edward.

- No.- Le dije casi sin pensarlo, el frunció el ceño.- Jasper me va a llevar a casa.- Le dije de repente me había dado miedo estar con el.

- ¿Por que? – Preguntó molesto, nuestros cuerpos dejaron de tocarse y su voz había sido mas fuerte por lo que Jasper y Alice voltearon a vernos pero el ni siquiera los miró.

- Ven, vamos a afuera.- Le dije, le hice una seña a Jasper de que ahorita regresaba. El nos miraba con recelo y Alice con aprehensión.

- ¿Estas loca? – Me preguntó el apenas salimos por la puerta.- Yo ya me quede aquí ahora tu tienes que venir conmigo.- Me dijo en tono de reproche.

- No quiero que Jasper piense mal.- Le dije sinceramente.

- ¿Por qué carajo te importa? – No gritó su voz fue apenas un siseo pero mis vellos se erizaron y retrocedí un par de pasos que el se apresuro a volver a acortar.

- Es mi amigo.- Dije intentando que mi voz fuera tranquila.

El me tomó del brazo y me acercó a el, mirándome a los ojos siempre taladrándome con su filosa y peligrosa verde mirada.

- Eso no es cierto Isabella.- Dijo.- No me mientas.-

- No quiero que se lo diga a Jake.- La verdad salió de mis labios sin siquiera pensarlo. Supe que había sido un inmenso error justo de después de la primera N.

- Black. – Su apellido sonaba como un insulto en su boca como si fuera una infame denominación a algo despreciable. Quise enfadarme, quise hacer algo pero por alguna razón estaba asustada. No se si era la expresión en su cara que mostraba su insana crueldad o el hecho de que su mano aferraba mi brazo sin siquiera darse cuenta de que estaba apretando demasiado duro.

- Déjame Edward.- Susurré pero él no me escuchó.

La puerta de la casa se abrío y salió un Jasper con la cara cruzada por la sospecha.

- ¿Pasa algo? – Preguntó mirando el brazo de Edward apretar mi brazo, el relajó mi agarre y negó con la cabeza.

- No Jazz simplemente estamos hablando.- Contesté con una seguridad que no sentía.

- Si necesitas algo estoy adentro.- Dijo y con un poco de renuencia entró.

- Black se fue.- Continuó Edward, hablaba rápido pero no por eso con un tono alto.- Black se fue por que obviamente le importa más su futuro, salir de su pocilga, que quedarse contigo.- Dijo. Me dolió más de lo que demostré. – Se fue, el no está cuidándote, a él ya no le interesa lo que pase contigo. Así que deja de preocuparte por el.- Terminó finalmente soltándome.

Abrí la boca en un vano intento de que palabras salieran de ella, quería negarlo y quería reconfortarme diciéndole que estaba mintiendo pero no podía porque una parte de mi creía en las palabras de Edward.

Yo había aprendido a ser fuerte en estos últimos meses pero en ese momento estuve a punto de derrumbarme. Retuve mis lágrimas y apreté los dientes.

Quería gritarle a Edward echarle en cara cosas que sabía que no se tenía la culpa quería hacerlo sentir tan mal como yo. Pero reprimí mis impulsos.

Pase por su lado sin que me importara que su mano intentara retenerme.

- Jasper, Alice los veo mañana.- Grité con mi voz lo más normal que pude. Me volteé hacia Edward que me miraba triunfal.- Vamos.-

Que si me había dado cuenta de que me había manipulado vilmente: Si, él sabía que no iba a permitir que Jasper me viera deprimida.

Intentó abrazarme pero lo rechacé.

El camino a mi casa fue silencioso, aguanté las ganas de llorar, me trague mis lágrimas y apenas estacionó en mi casa quise abrir la puerta pero estaba cerrado.

No hablé simplemente me quedé ahí con la lluvia anunciada en mis ojos.

- Solo te dije la verdad.- Al fin habló Edward.

- Jacob no es como tu, no es egoísta. – Aseguré, me asombré porque mi voz haya sonado serena, yo no lo estaba en lo absoluto.

- Todo el mundo es egoísta Bella.- Tomó mi mano hice ademan de retirarla pero él la retuvo.- Hasta tu eres egoísta, sabes que esto no le hace bien a nadie más que a ti.- Dijo quitándole el seguro al carro.- Sabes que no te vas a alejar de mí, porque simplemente no lo vas a hacer.- Y para probar su punto puso un dedo en su barbilla y me acerco para darme un beso, apenas un simple roce que significaba mi sentencia.

Bajé del carro sin despedirme queriendo borrar de mi memoria las palabras de Edward tan ciertas como atemorizantes. El era una de esas personas con las que no se podía jugar, ni mucho menos dejar.

Charlie no me prestó atención cuando pase por su lado caminando con pasos apresurados y sudando culpabilidad.

Edward no me llamó esa noche. Ni al día siguiente.

- A Jasper no le cae bien Edward.-

Asi era Alice, podíamos estar tranquilas, hablando sobre trivialidades, divertidas y sonriendo y de repente salía con temas importantes. Creó que era por que intentaba no darle importancia.

- A nadie le cae bien Edward.- Refunfuñé con el celular en mi bolsillo que picaba por marcar su número.

Alice me miró y frunció el ceño levemente.

- Te peleaste con el.- Fue una afirmación.

Solté un suspiro y me recosté en el césped. Estábamos en el patio trasero que daba hacia el bosque de mi casa.

- Si.- Contesté a secas, pero por la mirada de Alice supe que tenía que aclarar más.- Dijo cosas que no me gustaron, de hecho me asustaron bastante. No, no me amenazó ni eso.- Aclaré ante su expresión.- Simplemente me di cuenta que en realidad no se en lo que me estoy metiendo.- Le dije y cerré los ojos.

Alice pareció meditar unos segundos antes de imitarme y recostarse a mi lado.

- El… siente algo especial por ti Bella tal vez ahora no se noté mucho pero jamás desde eso, lo había visto interesarse en alguien.- La voz de Alice era apasionada, abrí los ojos y la observé. Ella parecía muy vulnerable.- El te necesita.-

Hubo un silencio donde pensé en lo que dijo.

- Que él no sea un impedimento entre tú y Jasper.- Le pedí, Jasper y Alice se merecían el uno al otro.

- Puedo ignorar el hecho de que a Jasper no le agrade.- Aseguró.- Habla con el Bells, tal vez este arrepentido pero no sabe como decírtelo.-

- Tal vez.- Acepté, Alice tenía razón Edward no era una persona muy social y lo mas probable es que no supiera como remediar las cosas.

Decidí dejarlo pasar por esta vez, pero yo no sería la que hable primero. Esperaría y haría como si nada hubiera pasado.

Jacob me habló y conversamos un rato, me dijo que las instalaciones eran lindas y que ya había hecho un par de amigos.

Me preguntó cuando iría a Phoenix, ya solo quedaban dos semanas de vacaciones.

- Tendré que ir pronto.- Le contesté. Hoy era Miércoles, iría el Viernes para regresar el sábado y luego comprar mis útiles para el otro lunes.- Iré este viernes.- Dije.

- ¿Le vas a decir a Jasper? No quiero que vayas sola.-

- No le voy a decir y Charlie no va a venir conmigo.- Usé un tono duro que nunca utilizaba con Jake, me sorprendí.

- Bella.- Se quejó.

Suavicé mi tono.

- No quiero decirle, no quiero que vaya y Charlie no puede y tampoco quiero que pueda.- Dije.

Lo discutimos un rato más pero luego cambiamos de tema.

Emmett nos invitó a cenar en su casa, Esme había llegado y se quedaría unos días antes de regresar a Nueva York donde estaba Carlisle.

Esme era una persona adorable y realmente se preocupaba por los chicos, no pude dejar de sentir cierto resentimiento hacia Carlisle. Esme llegaba mas a casa que el y sabía que los hermanos Cullen lo notaban también.

Después de la cena, mientras Jasper y Emmett jugaban un videojuego Alice nos contó que le había contado a Jazz lo de su mamá.

- Me invitó a salir el fin de semana.- Anunció sonriente, Rose y yo la abrazamos contentas.

- Voy a subir a dormir al cuarto de Emmett.- Anunció después de un rato Rose.- Emm voy a dormir, por favor.- Rogó de forma seria.- En serio, por favor que no te coma el cerebro esa porquería, si de por si babeas sin cerebro serias como un grifo de una represa.-

A Jasper le dio tal ataque de risa que perdió cuando su automóvil chocó estrepitosamente contra una barda.

Emmett la miró y le saco la lengua, ella le mandó un beso.

Al poco rato Emmett la siguió.

Jasper invitó a Alice a jugar y ella aceptó. Ella al fin se estaba comportando como una persona normal, no es que no fuera alguien normal, pero es que era demasiado seria. Era como si estuviera triste todo el tiempo.

- Voy a fumar afuera.- Les avisé tomando mi cajetilla.

Sabía que Edward no estaba y mentiría si dijera que no quería encontrármelo.

Estaba fumando mi cuarto cigarro cuando las luces del Volvo me iluminaron antes de que mi querido tormento baje de el.

- Hola.- saludé débilmente tenía miedo de que me rechace o este molesto conmigo.

- Ey.- Saludó casi solté un suspiro de alivio, el no me ignoró ni se fue, se recostó sobre una columna y me miró fijamente.

El silencio se alzó tenso entre nosotros.

- Esto es estúpido.- Dije parándome con una sonrisa nerviosa en el rostro.

No sé quien se acercó primero o quien tuvo el primer impulso pero segundos después mi cuerpo chocaba con el suyo y mis labios se abrían dejando entrar su dulce aliento y saborear sus labios firmes pero a la vez suaves.

Me di cuenta de que en verdad lo había extrañado.

Nos separamos y me dijo:

- El viernes es la fiesta de Lauren.- Enseguida comprendí que eso era lo más cercano a una invitación que iba a conseguir

- No puedo.- Contesté suspirando.

- ¿Por qué?- Pude ver que se había enojado pero aun así dudé antes de decirlo.

- Tengo que ir a Phoenix.- Solté.- Lo he estado aplazando pero ya no hay mas tiempo, no quiero que se pierda todo el avance, solo tengo que firmar y hablar con un par de abogados y al fin todo se acaba.- Al menos la parte legal, pensé.

Edward me miró aprehensivamente aun tenía sus manos en mi cadera.

- ¿Cuándo regresas? – Preguntó.

- Lo mas pronto que pueda, espero que el día siguiente.- Desvié mi mirada hacia la ventana de la sala y vi que Emmett bajaba por las escaleras así que me separé de Edward.

- Voy contigo.-

- No.- La misma ferocidad de la tarde se apoderó de mi.- Voy a ir sola.-

El me miró burlonamente.

- Esos aires no me asustan preciosa.- Ironizó.- Tu no eres nadie para impedir que haga lo que quiera.- A pesar de que sus palabras fueron frías y duras su mano acarició mi cabello lentamente.

- Quiero ir sola.-

- No puedes ir sola.- Dijo tuve el impulso de golpearlo en la cabeza pero no lo hice.

- Métete en tus asuntos.- Dije al tiempo que volteaba hacía la ventana. – Mierda.-

Mi insulto fue acompañado por uno aun más fuerte de Edward.

Emmett, Alice y Esme miraban con el ceño fruncido nuestra conversación.

Adiós secreto.

No tuve ni tiempo de preguntarme por Jasper por que el abrió la puerta de la casa y con voz extrañamente seria en el me dijo:

- Vamos Bells, ya tengo que dejarte en casa.-

No protesté. Me despedí con la mano de los de adentro y a Edward simplemente lo miré rápidamente a los ojos.

El tenía una expresión amargada y quise abrazarlo.

Jasper estaba molesto.

- No me gusta Edward Bells.- Dijo mientras conducía hacia mi casa.- No soy tu papá, tampoco soy Jacob pero me preocupo por ti y no quiero que nadie te haga daño.-

- El no me esta haciendo daño.- Me sorprendí por la seguridad en mi voz.

Edward no me estaba lastimando, era demasiado sincero, demasiado directo.

- Alice me contó lo que paso, es trágico pero no por eso le da justificación.-

- El necesita ayuda.-

- Si, pero no por eso vas a soportarlo.-

- Alice dice que solo yo puedo ayudarlo.- Rebatí.

- Mira tal vez yo este sobreactuando pero no creo que valga la pena…-

- No quiero separarme de él Jazz.- lo corté.

Jasper alzó las cejas sorprendido.

- ¿Lo quieres? – Preguntó dejándome desarmada.

- Yo… no lo se Jazz.-

No volvimos a hablar hasta que nos despedimos en la puerta de mi casa.

El jueves no vi a Edward pero si hable por teléfono con el, había dejado de insistir en ir conmigo a Phoenix y agradecí a toda divinidad en el cielo por eso.

Le avisé a Alice y a Charlie a donde iba, dejándole dicho a ambos que no le digan a Jasper hasta despues que me vaya.

Finalmente el viernes a las siete de la mañana con la maleta en la mano, el rostro asustado y el pánico empezando a rebasar mis rodillas abordé mi avión rumbo a Phoenix.

Me senté en mi asiento y comencé a contar mis respiraciones para calmarme, cerré los ojos mientras el avión se llenaba.

No podía tomar mis pastillas por que el vuelo no duraba tanto.

- Pareces apunto de sufrir un colapso.- Casi me da un infarto al escuchar esa voz. Abrí los ojos para toparme con un Edward vestido con un elegante traje y unos lentes oscuros.

El parecía un modelo.

- ¿Qué…Que haces aquí? – Pregunté anonadada mientras la voz del capitán nos pedía abrocharnos los cinturones.

El sonrío de forma perversa, de lado como si el sonreír abiertamente fuera un insulto.

- Te lo repito tu no eres nadie para impedirme que haga lo que quiera.-

.

* * *

Lo se prometí dos pero en serio, se me dificultó. Se me borraron los cap que tenia escritos y apenas tuve tiempo de escribí. Pero mañana subiré el prox ;)

OMFG 74 reviews. Las amo, las amo en serio.

Besos y mil millones de gracias por los extraordinarios reviews :)


	28. Phoenix

**Los personajes y lugares creados por S.M no son míos, la trama si ;)**

**

* * *

  
**

**EY! Lean esto:**

Se me olvido aclararlo en el otro cap. **En "Despedida":** Edward, no es que se haya molestado con Bella, es que cada mención del accidente con su madre lo atormenta a tal grado que tiene que huir y se pone agresivo. Bella toma pastillas para dormir y la mamá de Edward también las tomaba y fueron la causa de su muerte

**Tengo más aclaraciones abajo.**

**

* * *

  
**

…

**Phoenix.**

…

- Te lo repito tú no eres nadie para impedirme que haga lo que quiera.-

- Pero…Tu…que…porque.-

- Ta,da,bla,bla.- Se burló.- Cállate y deja de decir incoherencias.-

Abrí la boca con indignación.

- Maldito engreído, ¿No puedes respetar las decisiones de los demás?- Exclamé observándolo con el ceño fruncido y los puños apretados.

- Si, Si. – Me ignoró.- Ahora si me disculpas no dormí bien.- Dijo acomodándose en el asiento.- Cuando dejes de rumiar y quieras tener sexo en el baño me avisas.-

Yo estaba que echaba humo por las orejas, golpeé su hombro con mi puño haciendo que sus lentes se cayeran de su rostro.

Me crucé de brazos enfurruñada.

- Jodete.- Espeté.

Edward comenzó a reírse de una forma tan… ligera, tan no el que derrumbó mi enojo y comencé a reírme con él.

Volvieron a pedir que nos abrochemos los cinturones.

- Abróchate el cinturón.- Ordenó Edward pasando sus manos por mis costados abrochando el cinturón de manera lenta y tocando mucha más piel de la que requería la acción.

Lo miré con reproche y él me miró sonriendo de lado con la malicia delineada en sus ojos verdes.

El viaje fue rápido o al menos así lo sentí. Edward se quedó dormido y yo lo observé, el era tan absurdamente hermoso.

Le quité las gafas para poder apreciar bien como sus pestañas descansaban sobre sus pómulos, quise acariciarlo pero tuve miedo de despertarlo así que volví a dejarle las gafas.

Una aeromoza indicó que estábamos a punto de aterrizar y que volvamos a ponernos los cinturones.

El miedo que se había ido con la llegada de Edward regresó.

Abroché mi cinturón y desperté a Edward.

- ¿Llegamos? – Preguntó con la voz ronca. Asentí.

Fuimos los últimos en bajar del avión. No tuvimos que pasar por equipaje porque ambos trajimos poco.

Tenía la mano de Edward atrapada en un fuerte agarre y no pensaba soltarla. Me puse la capucha de mi chamarra para que no se me viera la cara.

- ¿A dónde vamos? – Me preguntó Edward cuando me recosté en una pared de la sala de espera.

- Se supone que debe venir mi abogado.- Le dije sacando mi celular.- Voy a hablarle.-

El Sr. Pratt me dijo que no iba a poder ir al aeropuerto.

- Bella, tengo una mala noticia.- Dijo y yo me tensé haciendo que Edward deje de mirar con aire desinteresado su alrededor y fije su vista en mi.

- ¿Qué pasa? – Pregunté con miedo.

- Varias personas se enteraron que regresaste a la ciudad, no me sorprendería que estén en el aeropuerto.- Cerré los ojos y me froté la frente llevando conmigo la mano de Edward.

- Ok, gracias.- Colgamos y mi vista se dirigió hacia la salida de aeropuerto, efectivamente se veía un grupo de personas afuera, Edward siguió mi vista y llegó a la misma conclusión que yo.

- Contraté guardaespaldas y un chofer esta esperando afuera.- Me dijo.- Voy a llamarlos.- Hizo una llamada y minutos después tres gorilas estaban con nosotros.

Pasamos a un lado de la multitud, los enormes hombres nos tapaban casi por completo pero aun así una pequeña conversación llegó hasta nuestros oídos, colándose como el aire frío debajo de una puerta.

- ¿Estas seguro que llega hoy?-

- Si, debe estar por llegar si no es que ya llegó.- Dijo un chico.- Juro que voy a retorcerle el cuello a esa maldita asesina-

Yo seguí caminando tratando que no me afecte pero Edward se quedo parado. Lo miré con pánico.

- Vamos Edward.- Susurré lo suficiente alto solo para que el me oiga. Nos guiaron hasta una lujosa camioneta completamente polarizada, era de color negro y el chofer estaba vestido con traje. Todos estaban mejor vestidos que yo. Mi chamarra azul, mis jeans y mis zapatillas deportivas blancas eran demasiado corrientes frente a sus formales atuendos.

Al entrar al automóvil percibí que no se podía ver el exterior, ni siquiera aplastando tu cara contra la ventana, el único cristal en el que se podía observar el exterior era el panorámico.

Edward estaba dándole un par de indicaciones a los enormes sujetos que nos protegían, ellos caminaron hacia… bueno supongo que otro carro.

- Necesito ir a mi casa por unas cosas.- Le dije a Edward tímidamente cuando se sentó a mi lado.

- Dile la dirección al chofer.- Me dijo mientras el hombre daba vuelta a la camioneta.

Eso hice.

Me recosté en mi asiento tratando de que la comodidad de los asientos de piel me tranquilizara.

- ¿Te sientes bien?- Me preguntó Edward después de un rato, yo negué con la cabeza no confiando en que mi voz se mantuviera firme.

Pero aun así un pensamiento se las ingenió para salir.

- Esto va a ser horrible.- Musité con la mano tirando de mi cabello, el tomó mi mano y la bajó.

Nos miramos un momento antes de que él se incline levemente haciendo que yo acorte la distancia.

Fue un beso lento.

Uno de esos que te desconectan del mundo. Ya no me acordaba que estábamos en un carro, ni que estábamos en Phoenix, de hecho casi ni me di cuenta cuando una de mis piernas pasó por un lado de Edward dejándome prácticamente montada sobre él.

Acaricié su cabello, deslizando las yemas de mis dedos por su nuca, atrayendo su boca más cerca de la mía.

Sentí sus manos delinear mi espina dorsal, una y otra vez, de arriba, abajo y luego otra vez arriba para luego volver a descender y detenerse un poco mas debajo de mis caderas.

Nos separamos uno segundos. Yo besé su frente suavemente, casi con ternura. El suspiró.

Y volvimos a besarnos.

Y volvieron las caricias y el sentimiento de perdida de memoria.

Apenas sentimos que el carro de se detuvo

- Señor Cullen, hemos llegado.- Informó el chofer haciendo que nos separemos.- No hay nadie por ningún lado.-

Eso me extrañó de sobremanera, sacándome de mi estado de aturdimiento si ellos me estaban esperando en el aeropuerto lo lógico es que igual me esperaran aquí. Yo vivía aquí, era mi casa, era lógico que aquí viniera si llegaba a la ciudad.

Yo no le había avisado a René de que venía pero cuando se fue ella dejo todo como estaba y se fue a casa de los padres de Phil. Ella dijo que algún día regresaríamos.

Solo entraría a buscar un par de cosas que quería conmigo y había olvidado tomar antes de partir a Forks.

El poderoso polarizado del auto impedía que se pudiera observar hacia fuera así que tendría que confiarme del chofer.

Bajé del carro seguida de Edward pero en cuanto visualicé la casa me detuve en seco.

La imagen me dejo paralizada unos segundo inclusive puede que haya sido un largo minuto.

Las paredes de mi casa antes blanca ahora tenían varios colores aunque casi siempre dominaba el rojo. Grandes letras formando groserías, la palabra asesina y muchas marcas que demostraban que aquí venían a desquitar su enfado las personas de la ciudad.

Cerré los ojos y tomé aire para darme la fortaleza que sorprendentemente seguía estirándose sin romperse. No quise mirar a Edward.

Caminé rápidamente hasta la puerta de mi casa, dejando atrás a Edward que se había quedado contemplando las horribles huellas del odio de las personas hacia mí.

Pero lamentablemente debí quedarme afuera, debí hacer caso a las indicaciones de que esta casa me culpaba.

Atravesé la puerta dejándola abierta por que sabía que mi acompañante entraría.

Por segunda vez mi cuerpo se detuvo abruptamente.

_Nada._

La sala antes decorada con flores y sillones mullidos se encontraba vacía. _Muerta._

Sentí el pánico regresar, envolviéndome la garganta.

Al fin mis pies reaccionaron al tiempo que Edward subía la escalinata de la entrada, rápidamente caminé a la cocina.

_Nada._

Y ahora sentía que el aire me faltaba, aun más rápido que la primera vez, subí las escaleras.

- Bella ¿Qué pasa? – Si, lo oí pero no pude prestarle atención. Quería desmentir la verdad que se había formado en mi cerebro.

Abrí la habitación de mi mamá.

_Nada._

Ni un solo mueble, ni una sola prenda que haya quedado rezagada. Solté un gemido ahogado que creo que alertó a Edward por que escuché sus apresurados pasos por las escaleras pero no lo esperé corrí mas rápido, como si eso impidiera que la siguiente habitación estuviera vacía.

Las piernas me fallaban entre mas puertas abría. Se que parecía una loca.

- Bella.- Me llamó Edward logrando tomarme de la cintura cuando pasé junto a el, logré soltarme y corrí hacia la ultima habitación. Mi cuarto.

Mi labio inferior temblaba al igual que mis manos, mis ojos se nublaban y un débil sollozo reprimido se escapaba entre mis labios.

Nunca pensé que cuando regresara a mi casa me la encontraría así.

Finalmente la abrí y las piernas me fallaron.

_Nada_. Completamente vacía.

Comencé a llorar con los hombros caídos y las rodillas adoloridas por el impacto contra el suelo.

No me di cuenta en qué momento los brazos de Edward me rodearon supuse que había sido para evitar que mi cabeza se estrellara contra el suelo.

Sentí como mi corazón trataba de romper mi pecho para salirse, pasé mi mano por él para impedirlo, aunque sería más fácil dejarlo caer aun lo necesitaba.

- Por favor sácame de aquí.- Le rogué a Edward apenas pude reunir aire.- Por favor aléjame de aquí.-

El me cargó de forma ágil y yo me aferré a su cuello, hundiendo mi cara en la curvatura de su cuello mojándolo con mis lágrimas.

Bajó las escaleras y atravesó la entrada.

- ¿Le pasa algo a la señorita? – Escuché que preguntaba el chofer.

- No, váyase, yo lo llamaré cuando decidamos irnos.- Ordenó con tono seco.

Introdujo mi cuerpo aun sacudido por los sollozos a la camioneta y luego se subió él.

Nos quedamos unos minutos así. Ya me había tranquilizado un poco y supuse que le debía una explicación a Edward.

Tomé aire.

- René me prometió que cuando se calmen las cosas y se pruebe mi inocencia íbamos a regresar a vivir aquí.-

Yo nunca pensaba regresar a vivir aquí, era obvio. Pero René me había demostrado una vez más que no tenía ningún tipo de esperanza en mí.

- No entiendo.- Dijo Edward arrugando el ceño.

Yo sujeté con más fuerza su cuello casi amortiguando las palabras que salieron por mi boca.

- Ella se fue y no piensa regresar, no quiere estar en la ciudad que le recuerda que su hija es una asesina, no me cree y nunca lo hizo. Y dime ¿Si mi mamá me cree culpable quien no lo va hacer?-

Él no contestó. Tampoco esperaba que lo hiciera.

Honestamente estaba casi 100 por ciento segura de que jamás había tenido que consolar a nadie o nunca se había preocupado por hacerlo, por eso cuando sus manos comenzaron a acariciar mi cabello y mi espalda buscando calmar mi suplicio, una ola de calor me envolvió evaporando el nudo en mi garganta.

Después de varios minutos mi respiración se volvió normal.

- Vamos al hotel. ¿O tienes que ir a otro lado? – Me preguntó. Negué con la cabeza.

- La firma debe ser a las dos.- Dije, tenía la voz apagada y no creía que cambiara al menos hasta que estuviera en el avión de regreso a Forks.

Edward llamó al chofer y le indicó la dirección de un hotel. Uno que no era donde yo había reservado.

- Cancelé tu reservación e hice otra a mi nombre en otro hotel.- Me dijo Edward.

- Esta bien.- Supe que mi pasividad lo asombró. No tenía ganas de pelear.

Me bajé de las piernas de Edward pero no me alejé, me sentía demasiado… Abandonada y vulnerable. Edward parecía preocuparse por mí, no iba a renunciar al sentimiento de bienestar que él me daba

El hotel al que me llevó Edward era, por mucho, más caro del que yo había elegido.

De un inmaculado blanco, grandes ventanas y finos candelabros en el techo. Una vez mas me sentí poca cosa.

No se que le había picado a Edward o que droga extraña había usado pero se estaba comportando de maravilla, un ejemplo es que había pedido habitaciones separadas, casi hubiera jurado que pediría una para los dos.

- Emm…- Empezó cuando llegamos a la puerta de mi habitación, la de él estaba enfrente, me giré para quedar frente a él.- Voy a buscar un par de cosas y luego regreso, no tardó.-

- ¿Puedo acompañarte?- No quería quedarme sola.

- No.- Se apresuró a rechazarme.

Su negativa me asombró y me hizo sospechar.

- ¿Qué vas a buscar? – Sabía que, pero quería que el me lo diga. El me miró unos segundos y luego dio la vuelta para ir al elevador.

- Si, es eso.- Dijo antes de que las puertas se cerraran respondiendo a mi pregunta oculta.

Me sentí rara, no si estaba triste o molesta.

Entré a mi habitación y me recosté en la cama para probar si Morfeo se apiadaba de mí. Si lo hizo pero solo un par de horas. Exactamente a la una y quince mis ojos se abrieron.

Me quedé en la cama simplemente preparándome psicológicamente para el infierno que sería ir al ministerio publico*

Después de unos minutos me puse de pie y me metí al baño para darme una ducha que alejara mi dolor de cabeza.

Me vestí con unos jeans, mis deportivas, una blusa de tirantes y una chamarra con capucha color blanco. Tomé un cepillo y comencé a desenredarme el cabello con mientras caminaba hacia la habitación de Edward.

Toqué la puerta sabiendo que estaba abierta. Me pregunté donde había ido a comprar droga Edward.

- Pasa.- Contestó el chico con voz seca.

Entré cautelosamente.

Edward estaba tirado en un sillón de forma descuidada en contraste con la impecabilidad de hace unas horas. Su saco estaba tirado en la cama, no tenía zapatos y su camisa estaba abierta dejando ver su abdomen y sus pectorales.

Debo admitir que me quede un poco mas de lo apropiado mirándolo, cuando me di cuenta me ruboricé y desvíe la mirada. Gracias a Dios Edward tenía un brazo sobre sus ojos y no me veía.

Me senté en la cama preguntándome por que el prefería dormir en el sillón.

- ¿Que hora es?- Me preguntó quitando su brazo y desviando su rostro hacia mi. Sus ojos estaban a medio abrir como si acabara de despertar y estuviera aturdido no fuera por que sobre la mesita junto a la cama todavía había residuos de droga hubiera jurado que el había estado durmiendo antes de que entrara.

- Una y media.-

El suspiró cerrando los ojos, se puso de pie y camino lentamente hacia el baño antes de entrar se recargo en la puerta con la mano en el cabello.

- Edward.- Comencé, quería preguntarle si iba a estar bien para cuando lleguemos al ministerio.- Tu... el efecto.-

- Estoy bien, solo… no debí dormirme.- -contestó sacudiendo su cabeza para después entrar al baño.

Me sentí un poco mal, bueno técnicamente si se había drogado pero ahorita solamente estaba medio dormido.

Me fui a mi habitación. Quince minutos después él entró por la puerta vistiendo tan arrebatadoramente como siempre, ahora era cuando me daba cuenta de por que el parecía siempre tener una mujer pegada en los pantalones, el era endemoniadamente hermoso.

Estaba menos formal pero creo que el podría usar una sudadera y shorts deportivos y se vería elegante.

- ¿Te gusta lo que ves? – Preguntó de forma arrogante sonriendo de lado.

Me sonrojé y tomé mi bolso de la mesita.

- Acabemos con esto de una vez.- Le dije para cambiar de tema caminando hacia la puerta. El se río entre dientes y me siguió cuando salí por el pasillo.

Nuevamente los guardaespaldas esperaban en un automóvil igual de imponente que el nuestro y el chofer nos abrió educadamente la puerta.

El trayecto hacia el ministerio fue en silencio, conforme sentía que nos íbamos acercando iba reduciendo la distancia con Edward. Yo solía hacer lo mismo con Jacob.

Cuando mi frente hizo contacto con el hombro de Edward el chofer bajo la separación.

- Hay mucha gente en la entrada.- Informó, sentí que mi estomago se retorcía por el pánico y miré hacia el panorámico que era el único lugar donde el polarizado no era tan fuerte.

Solté un suspiro.

Edward también observó a la multitud que se arremolinaba en la entrada del ministerio público.

Tenían letreros pero no quise leer que decían. Me sentí enferma.

- Déjenme en paz.- Musité para mi misma cerrando los ojos, tomé mi cabeza entre mis manos apoyándome en el asiento.- Ya no pueden revertir el juicio, déjenme en paz.-

- Los guardaespaldas están esperando nuestra señal.- Me dijo Edward cuando el automóvil se detuvo.- Es ahora o nunca Bella.- Estaba empezando a conocer bien a Edward y sabía que esto era una frase para animarme.

- Vamos.- El chofer bajó para abrirnos la puerta, todo pasaba como en cámara lenta, inclusive parecía que los sonidos se habían esfumado. Sentí que el conductor tardó horas en dar la vuelta y abrir nuestra puerta. Edward bajó primero y luego yo.

Y ahí fue cuando se acabó la sensación de estar moviéndose en la luna.

Fui reconocida casi enseguida, me pegué a Edward cerrando los ojos con fuerza y la cabeza gacha tratando de ignorar las muestras de odio.

- Sigue caminando.- Me susurró y yo obedecí.

- ¡Maldita perra, deberías morirte!- Caminamos mas rápido, era increíble como los guardaespaldas casi ni se movían por los empujones de la gente.

Como era de esperarse la policía se hizo tonta, probablemente cuando saliera me ayudarían pero por ahora querían darle a la gente la oportunidad de desahogarse.

Me mordí el labio, respiré profundo, me aferré a Edward, cerré los ojos… y sin embargo unas cuantas lágrimas mojaron mis mejillas.

"Pena de muerte a los asesinos" "Justicia por la sangre derramada" "Ojo por ojo"

Amenazas, lamentos, insultos… El camino hacia la entrada se le hizo impresionantemente largo, cuando en realidad solo había durado un par de minutos.

Me limpié las lágrimas disimuladamente cuando atravesamos la puerta. Ninguno de los protestantes se atrevía a entrar al lugar lleno de policías.

- Srta. Swan, buenas tardes.- Alcé la vista para encontrarme con el rostro amable de mi abogado quien me tendía una mano para saludarme. Le sonreí levemente aun conmocionada por la catástrofe de afuera.

- Buenas tardes, Sr. Pratt.- Lo saludé, el miró a Edward de reojo y supuse que debía presentarlo.- El es Edward Cullen, un amigo. Edward él es el Sr. Pratt, mi abogado.- Presenté se dieron la mano solemnemente.

- ¿Cullen? ¿De las empresas Cullen? – Preguntó asombrado. Edward asintió con aquella expresión que hacía que la gente le tuviera miedo.- ¿Es usted hijo de Marco Cullen? – Preguntó mirándolo inquisitoriamente ahora. Me pregunté de qué demonios hablaba, molestándome porque estaba atosigando a Edward.

- No, soy hijo de Carlisle Cullen.- Dijo el chico apretando los dientes, la comprensión bailó en los ojos de mi abogado.

- Ah ya decía yo, wow chico en verdad te pareces a tu madre…-

- Sr. Pratt creo que es hora de firmar lo que hay que firmar, no me hace mucha gracia quedarme más tiempo aquí.- Ordené en tono firme.

El abogado me sonrío como perdonándome mi intromisión.

- Voy a apresurar al juez.- Dijo y se fue. Edward y yo nos quedamos en silencio unos segundos.

- ¿Quién es Marco Cullen? – Pregunté eligiendo el tema menos peligroso., solo para romper el horrible silencio.

- Es mi tío, hermano de Carlisle, es subdirector de operaciones de la guardia nacional.- Me dijo con voz neutra, pero todavía no me miraba así que insistí:

- ¿Tienes más tíos?-

- Si, Aro que es dueño de una empresa discográfica y Cayo que no tengo la menor idea de la mierda que hace.- Contestó encogiendo los hombros.

Mi abogado me llamó, Edward no podía entrar a la oficina con nosotros. Cuando salí se encontraba hablando con un señor que claramente era de un puesto importante.

Me senté en una silla esperando que terminen de hablar.

- ¿Falta algo más? – Me preguntó Edward cuando terminó de hablar con el señor y se acercó a mí.

- Si, al fin se terminó.- Suspiré sabiendo que no era del todo cierto. Nunca iba a dejar de sentirme culpable, aunque no era mi culpa, y siempre quedaría en mi memoria que había gente que me odiaba hasta tal punto de querer verme tras las rejas, o muerta.

- Ven.- me dijo tirando de mi cuando tomó mi mano.- El Sr. Sullivan nos va a dejar salir por la puerta trasera.- Me dijo. Ah ese era el señor con el que estaba hablando, el Sr. Sullivan era el alcalde.

Mientras que nos conducían hacia la salida trasera me di cuenta de que si no hubiera sido por qué Edward estaba conmigo yo hubiera que tenido que apañármelas sola.

Llegamos al hotel sin ningún accidente. Pedimos servicio a la habitación porque yo no quería estar rodeada de gente y Edward tampoco. Vaya, que pareja de antisociales somos.

Sentía una pequeña ligereza por el conocimiento de que en unas horas estaría volando de regreso a Forks y creo que se la había contagiado a Edward por que volvía a su actitud pícara.

Diciéndome piropos demasiados subidos de tono e intentándome tumbarme en la cama cada vez que asentaba mi vaso con refresco en la mesita

En medio de un relato de una posición que quería practicar conmigo mi celular sonó. Era Jasper, suspiré y luego tomé aire para armarme de valor.

- Cállate.- Le ordené a Edward antes de contestar.

Jasper estaba molesto y preocupado, me regañó y luego me preguntó que como estaba, platiqué con él unos minutos y luego colgamos. Diez minutos después me habló Jake, luego Charlie y luego Alice.

Edward estaba tratando de distraerme pero yo lo evitaba, inclusive me tuve que encerrar en el baño para que me dejara terminar de hablar con Alice.

La hora de partir al aeropuerto llego rápidamente, recogimos lo poco que habíamos regado y bajamos a recepción, Edward detrás de mí rodeándome la cintura con sus brazos lo que hacia un poco difícil el caminar.

- Quédate aquí, voy a entregar las llaves.- Me dijo al oído haciéndome sonrojar.- Puedes adelantarte a la camioneta, te doy permiso.- Dijo tomándome el pelo, le hice un gesto grosero con la mano antes de que se vaya, me di media vuelta y caminé hacia el carro.

Ya en la puerta me di cuenta de que el carro no estaba. Decidí volver a entrar para decirle a Edward.

- Isabella Swan.-

Sentí como toda la sangre se me fue hasta el talón de los pies, como si una cubeta de agua congelada me hubiera bañado entera.

No quise dar la vuelta pero fue inevitable.

Ahí estaba Victoria con el cabello rojo, el semblante amargado y el odio brotando de sus poros.

- Victoria ¿Cómo me encontraste? – Pensé en voz alta, arrepintiéndome después, volteé a ver a Edward pero no alcanzaba a distinguirlo desde donde estaba.

- Contactos.- Contestó la chica acercándose, yo retrocedí.- No puedo creer que estés viva.- Dijo de repente recorriéndome con la mirada.- Y ni siquiera te vez mal.- Susurró regresando su dura mirada a mis ojos.

- Tengo que irme.- Susurré mirando hacia el hotel, comencé a moverme pero Victoria me tomó del brazo fuertemente. Forcejeamos unos segundos.- ¿Qué quieres? – Exclamé frustrada y asustada.

- Quería verte. - Yo estaba rogando por que Edward llegará, ya sabía a que se refería Jasper cuando decía que Victoria estaba peor que nunca.

La Victoria que nos había atormentado era agresiva, nos insultaba, nos agredía, nos hacía sentir como basura, Victoria era siempre la cabecilla de los grupos de protesta.

El que haya venido a enfrentarme sola, con esa frió odio era peor que el fuego de su ira.

- Suéltame.- Le ordené forcejeando otra vez.

- He deseado tantas veces, tan fuerte tu muerte que no puedo creer que sigas viva. – Su mirada fría había cambiado a una claramente más peligrosa, había un brillo desequilibrado que se volvía mas intenso conformé seguía hablando.- La vida es tan injusta, mi familia destruida, mi hermana muerta y tu con novio rico.- La empujé pero no me soltó.- Me jodiste Swan ¡Mírame! – Exclamó, sentí como se formaba un nudo en mi garganta y mantuve la boca cerrada para que no se quiebre mi voz.- Me jodiste profundamente.- De reojo vi que la camioneta se estacionaba a unos metros y el chofer bajaba para esperarnos, el no me había visto.- ¡Mírame! – Volvió a exclamar al ver que desvíe la mirada.- Y vive con el remordimiento de todo lo que arruinaste y de todo lo que por ti ahora no esta. -Terminó soltándome bruscamente haciéndome trastabillar.- Me arruinaste.- Reiteró. Yo negué con la cabeza. Vi a Edward salir del hotel y dirigirse a mi con el ceño fruncido así que caminé hacia el.- ¡Y yo voy a joderte a ti Swan! – Exclamó, cuando llegue con Edward me di cuenta de que había corrido hacia el.

- ¿Quién es ella?- Preguntó con el ceño aun arrugado, me tomó de la cintura y me arrastro al coche.- ¿Estas bien? – Me preguntó al ver que no le contestaba, negué con la cabeza sintiendo las lagrimas bajar por mis mejillas., estaba asustada y con un gran peso por la culpa, culpa que no era mía pero llevaba como tal.

Edward no se subió conmigo al automóvil, el se quedo abajo y pude escuchar, un poco amortiguado por las puertas, que regañaba al chofer por no estar a tiempo y cuando los guardaespaldas llegaron les fue peor.

Cuando al fin se sentó a mi lado apoyé mi cabeza en su hombro y lloré.

- Era Victoria.- Esas fueron mis únicas palabras, Edward sabía quien era victoria.

Finalmente mis lágrimas se secaron un poco antes de que llegáramos al aeropuerto. El optimismo de saber que iba de regreso a Forks se había esfumado y ahora me sentía deprimida.

- Despiértame cuando lleguemos, antes de aterrizar.- Me ordenó Edward cuando estuvimos sentados el uno junto al otro en el avión.

Yo asentí con la cabeza sintiéndome muy cansada. Lo observé acomodarse en el asiento.

- Edward.- Lo llamé antes de que cerrará los ojos. Su mirada chocó con la mía y no pude evitar sonreír levemente a la vez que me inclinaba dándole un rápido beso atrapando su labio inferior.- Gracias por no hacerme caso.- Le dije separándome.

El sonrío con el atisbo de lo que seria la sonrisa que causara mi delirio, con la mirada que sería mi perdición, una apenas perceptible chispa. Claro que en ese momento no lo tomé en cuenta.

- ¿Tan agradecida que te gustaría encerrarte conmigo en el baño?- Preguntó con una sonrisa picara.

Rodé los ojos y me volteé mi cara para dormirme. Edward soltó un par de risas y me tomó difícilmente por la cintura y me pegó a su pecho.

- Bueno, al menos dame otro beso.- Me dijo, No pude evitar sonreír de nuevo y le concedí lo que deseaba.

Lo miré dormir antes de seguir sus pasos.

Edward me gustaba, más de lo que era sano.

.

**-o-o-o-o-o-**

**

* * *

  
**

**Ey, lean esto! **

Primero que nada, una disculpa por tardar, pero este cap es el que mas trabajo me ha dado para escribir (Enredé demasiados hilos aquí, microscópicos pero nudos en fin ;)) cuando estaba por la pgina seis dije dividirlo pero no quise, tenia que ser solo un capitulo

**Ahora si: Las aclaraciones.**

***** Bella reacciona así por que se da cuenta o cree darse cuenta que su mamá nunca le creyó. Ósea Bella esta dolida al principio con su mamá por que ella no creyó inmediatamente en su inocencia si no hasta que se probó con el juicio. El que haya desocupado completamente la casa significa que nunca piensa regresar a vivir ahí por que cree que nunca se va a probar la inocencia de Bella, ni con el juicio.

Espero haberme dado a entender. Otra aclaración: * Edward ya sabía a lo que iba por eso contrató guardaespaldas, para mí es lógico.

* Bueno aquí en México ese tipo de cosas se arregla en el ministerio publico, no se si es diferente en otros lados…

Mas dudas? Ustedes pregúntenme.

Ey no les gustaría llegar a los 820 ;) a mi si, consiéntanme mira que ni es mucho con los alertas que tenemos deberíamos llegar a los 900 pero no pediré tanto :)

Las adoro, hasta la próxima.


	29. De vuelta en Forks

**Todo lo que reconozcan, NO es mío.**

* * *

**Dedicado a ****Annihilation por la super porra que me hecho para que terminé el cap. aquí esta no tienes que matarme o algo así ;) hahaha**

**Advertencia: **Contenido levemente fuerte (O fuerte como le quieran ver) al final del cap

...

**De vuelta en Forks**

…

Cuando llegue a Forks Jasper me esperaba en el aeropuerto, pude ver su mirada de desaprobación al ver a Edward conmigo. Alice igual estaba sorprendida pero no me miró a mí ni un segundo, solo observaba a Edward.

Ignoré sus miradas y los abracé, eso pareció calmar a Jazz. Otro problema fue el que Jasper quería llevarme a mi casa y yo no sabía si irme con Edward o con él.

Me fui con Jasper y Alice y Edward no me llamó hasta el día siguiente. Me sentí mal, el me había apoyado los últimos días, así que cuando me dijo que vaya a su casa, no lo pensé dos veces, le dije a Charlie que iba a ver a Alice y me dirigí a la mansión Cullen. Alice me abrió.

- ¿Buscas a Edward? – Me preguntó sonriente. Le dije que si.- No está pero si te dijo que vengas seguramente esta por llegar, ven, la cocinera hizo galletas.- Me dijo emocionada.

Diez minutos después apareció Edward se sentó a mi lado sin decir una palabra y tomó la galleta que estaba por meterme a la boca.

- Ya la mordí, tiene mis gérmenes.- Le dije molesta, el me tomó por el rostro y aplastó sus labios contra los míos, su lengua entró en mi boca rápidamente acariciando la mía.

- Tus gérmenes no me molestan.- Soltó así como si nada, me quede paralizada completamente roja. ¡Me había besado frente a Alice!

La miré pero ella simplemente parecía feliz.

Tomé un trago de mi vaso con leche para bajar mi sonrojo.

- Idiota.- Musité, él simplemente soltó esa risita tan odiosa suya.

Y mas o menos así fue la dinámica en lo que quedaba de las vacaciones, iba a casa de Edward primero convivía con Alice y luego Edward acaparaba mi tiempo.

Alice y Jasper se hicieron novios oficiales dos días antes de que regresáramos a clases. Un día antes de que se reanudaran las clases Emmett me pidió hablar. Habíamos estado en el jardín en una despedida para él y Rosalie que partían a la universidad en un par de horas. Lo seguí.

- Bella.- Volteé a ver a Edward que estaba en la cocina. Me hizo una seña con la cabeza indicándome que nos vayamos. Le hice una seña de que espere.

Llegamos a al portón donde ya nos esperaba Rosalie.

- Bells sabes que te queremos.- Empezó Emmett extrañamente serio.

-Yo igual los quiero chicos.-

- Aléjate de Edward Bella.- Dijo directamente Rosalie sorprendiéndome.- Es un consejo, es muy improbable que cambie y tu no mereces sufrir mas.-

- Te lo decimos como amigos.- Completó Emmett.- Tampoco podemos obligarte a hacerlo tiene que ser tu decisión.-

Sus palabras me dejaron pensando pero fueron inútiles por que cuando Edward me dio un beso de despedida yo se lo devolví contenta de poder degustar sus labios.

El lunes llegó junto con cansancio y tantas ganas de regresar a estudiar como de arrancarse el cerebro con un tenedor.

Si, tal vez estaba exagerando pero no había dormido bien por que había estado tonteando con Edward por teléfono.

Recogí mi horario y lo comparé con el de Jasper ya que íbamos en el mismo grado tenía sol un par de clases con él, lo comparé con el de Ángela y notamos que solo tenía una clase con ella, genial, estaría sola siempre.

Llegué a mi primera clase preguntándome que clases me habían tocado con Edward, no había podido preguntarle por que no lo había visto.

Fui a la lista de asientos y memoricé mi lugar mi ojos se abrieron con sorpresa. Volví a leer pero no, no había alucinado. Edward Cullen era mi compañero.

Me senté en mi lugar y esperé que Edward llegará el ni siquiera miró la lista simplemente caminó directamente hacía mi y se sentó a mi lado. Lo miré con sospecha, como sabía él que se sentaría a mi lado.

- ¿Puedo ver tu horario? – Le pregunté sonriendo, el me lo arrojó y yo lo atrapé torpemente. Observé su horario y me sorprendí, tenía casi todas mis clases y a la misma hora. La unica que clase que no tenía con él era la que tenía con Ángela y una que tenía con Jazz - Tu lo planeaste ¿Cierto?- Le pregunté aun sabiendo cual iba a ser la respuesta.

- ¿Te molesta? – Pregunto con una sonrisa burlona, el tono cargado de sarcasmo y la mirada segura. Él sabía que no me oponía y en todo caso de que así fuera no podía hacer nada mas que doblegarme a lo que el quería.

Le hice un gesto grosero con la mano y me reí.

El sonrío de lado, sabiendo que había ganado la batalla. La verdad es que casi siempre las ganaba.

La hora de descanso llegó y me senté con Alice, Jazz, Ángela y Erik.

Miré hacia todos lados mientras comía mi emparedado buscando a Edward, no lo veía por ningún lado, después de cinco minutos desistí y me concentré en la conversación de Jasper y Alice.

Mi última clase fue literatura y Jasper fue mi compañero de clase, Ángela y Erik se unieron a nosotros y conversamos un rato.

Estábamos en medio de una platica acerca de a que universidades queríamos ir cuando noté algo.

Ninguno de los tóxicos había venido a clase, algo bueno pero extraño.

Me pareció peligrosamente curioso el hecho de que no había catalogado a Edward como un toxico.

Sin embargo al día siguiente no hubo tanta suerte. No pude evitar notar el evidente interés de Lauren por Jasper, no lo había abordado pero lo miraba desde lejos con una sonrisa maliciosa tatuada en sus experimentados labios.

Acertadamente pensé que estaba planeando su ataque. Alice al parecer no lo había notado. Estuve esperando su jugada toda la semana y finalmente llegó, el viernes a la hora del receso.

En cuanto pude notar el repentino movimiento de sus lugares habituales supe que se dirigían hacia nosotros.

Edward junto con James y Mike se habían quedado en sus lugares. Observé a Edward unos segundos antes de concentrarme en Alice.

Cuando unos minutos antes el chico se había sentado con los tóxicos algo en mi se irritó, realmente no se por que, según yo no tenía ninguna esperanza de que el viniera y se sentara a mi lado. Era mejor así, no sabía como reaccionaría Ángela ante mi no-relación con Edward.

- Hola Bella.- Me saludó la rubia. Ángela me miró alarmada pero yo simplemente sorbí de mi refresco tratando de tranquilarme.

- Hola Lauren.- Mi voz no fue educada, ni siquiera hice el intento de disimular.

Jasper, Erik, Alice y Ángela miraban expectantes nuestras No-platica.

- Mm.- Jugueteó Lauren.- Me preguntaba si te molestaría presentarme a tu amigo nuevo.- Dijo. La miré dos segundos un poco amenazante pero no funcionó.

- Jasper, ella es Lauren y la de atrás es Jessica.- Dije secamente. Jasper las saludó sin regalarles ni una sonrisa y sin soltar la mano de Alice.

- Va a ver una fiesta este sábado en casa de James.- Dijo guiñándole el ojo a Jazz que frunció el ceño.- Ve, vayan.- Rectificó con el brillo de una idea recorriendo sus ojos.- Pueden ir tu y Alice.- Ofreció, miró a Ángela maliciosamente y luego a mí.- Bella ama nuestras fiestas.- Soltó haciendo que Ángela frunciera el ceño.- Ella y Edward no faltan a ninguna.- Su sonrisa fue maligna. Sabía que acababa de soltar una bomba en nuestra mesa.- Te espero.- Dijo y se alejó.

Gracias a Dios el timbre nos hizo retirarnos apresuradamente a nuestros salones, hoy no tenía ninguna clase con Ángela, así que tenía tiempo para pensar en algo.

Me senté en la clase de biología con la cabeza entre mis brazos pensando en si debería decirle a Ángela algo, tal vez nos habíamos separado pero ella seguía siendo mi amiga. Tal vez si hablaba con Erik primero me ayudaría a convencerla de que no era la gran cosa de que yo andará besándome con Edward cada vez que podía y que iba a las fiestas de los tóxicos con él. Para ser justos creo que solo había ido a dos fiestas, ni era para tanto.

Sentí a Edward sentarse a mi lado. Me estaba quebrando la cabeza simplemente por que quería ayudarlo y también por que no quería dejarlo.

Uno de los brazos de Edward me tomó por la cintura y yo giré mi cabeza hacía él apoyando mi barbilla en uno de mis brazos. El se acercó y depositó un beso en mis labios. Me separé enseguida asustada por la posibilidad de que alguien nos hubiera visto, giré mi cabeza en ambas direcciones y agradecí que tuviéramos los asientos de la última fila.

- Edward.- Susurré alarmada.

El rodó los ojos.

- Ni Alice ni Witlock irán a esa fiesta.- Dijo y eso fue exactamente lo que pasó. Ni siquiera yo fui a esa fiesta. Me quedé en mi casa viendo una película preguntándome que estaría haciendo Edward. Jacob me rescató de la tortura que mi imaginación me infligía.

Inclusive su voz y el sentir que no estaba sola me dio el valor para no contestar el celular cuando Edward me llamó.

- Estoy muy lejos de tu casa, pero hasta yo puedo escuchar que te están hablando por el móvil.- Me había dicho.

- Si.- Conteste mirando la pantalla de mi celular.- Creo… Puede esperar mientras habló contigo.- Dije convenciéndome a mi misma.

Pero al terminar de hablar con Jake me dormí y al día siguiente al despertarme tenía varias llamadas perdidas.

Lo llamé pero esta vez el no me contestó lo intenté una vez mas teniendo el mismo resultado que lo deje por la paz.

Charlie me pidió que fuera con él a La Push.

Fuimos a casa de Jake a visitar a su padre, en la casa estaban los primos de Jake: Leah y Seth y la madre de estos, Sue, los chicos habían perdido hace padre hace casi cuatro años.

Su compañía me hizo distraerme del sentimiento de desosiego por el abandono de Edward.

Me preguntaba si estaba molestó conmigo.

Horas después, con los zapatos llenos de arena, un par de dibujos de Seth y la invitación de Sue para ir a almorzar algún día regresamos a casa. Eran apenas las siete de la noche, por lo que hablé a Alice. Conversamos un rato y luego me preguntó si iría a su casa, le contesté que no creía.

Finalmente Edward me habló a las diez.

- ¿Por qué no me contestaste ayer? – Me preguntó.

- Estaba ocupada en ese momento y después me dormí.-

No le pregunté por que él no me había contestado, ni él tampoco me lo aclaró.

La siguiente semana en la escuela fue igual, con excepción de que Lauren no me abordó a mí para llegar a Jazz, si no que a Alice.

- Tengo miedo Bells.- Me había dicho Alice.- Tengo miedo de que me quité a Jazz. Lo amó, se que suena estupido por que no nos conocemos desde hace mucho tiempo, pero en verdad lo amó, no podría vivir sin él. Incluso aunque Edward me lo pidiera.- La última frase sonaría estupida para cualquier persona que no comprendiera a Alice. Yo que si la comprendía sabía que expresaban lo importante que era mi amigo para ella.

- Jazz nunca te dejaría Alice, el te ama.- Eso pareció tranquilizarla.

Lauren había invitado-amenazado a Alice esta vez así que como regla para no ser atacada deberían asistir a la dichosa fiesta y esta vez ni la negación de Edward surtió efecto sobre todo por que no le pasé el recado a Alice, a Edward no le importaría ver a Alice enemistada con Lauren pero a mi si.

La semana transcurrió y la estupida fiesta llegó, Edward se enfureció cuando vio a Jasper y a Alice ahí.

Cuando le pregunté por que le molestaba tanto el me contestó:

- Alice es un fastidio, se que esto es tu culpa Bella, así que cuida que no venga a molestarme si no quieres tenerla llorando toda la puta semana.-

Me molesté y le dije que era idiota.

Sin embargo me pasé toda la fiesta cuidando que Alice no se acercara a Edward. Lauren se le insinuaba a Jasper pero el rubio la rechazaba. Como en la décima vez se harto y decidió que nos iríamos de la fiesta. Alice y yo aceptamos, no tenía caso que me quedé , no veía a Edward desde hace una hora.

Pero justamente antes de que me suba al automóvil de Jazz el me llamó desde un costado de la casa.

Dudé unos segundos antes de decirle a Jazz que me iría con él. Jazz no estuvo de acuerdo pero ante mi insistencia y la de Alice me dejó quedarme.

- Papá Jasper se fue.- Se burló Edward en cuanto me reuní con él. Rodé los ojos, el me tomó de la cintura y me abrazó escondiendo su cabeza en mi hombro, inhaló ligeramente haciéndome estremecer.- Hueles delicioso.- Dijo agarrándome mas fuerte de la cintura.- Siempre hueles bien y tu cabello siempre es suave.- Ok oficialmente Edward estaba drogado.

Tomé su rostro entre mis manos y lo puse a mi altura, sus pupilas estaban dilatadas. Abrí la boca para… realmente no recuerdo que iba a decirle en ese momento, pero antes de formular una palabra el me besó.

Me fundí en sus brazos dejándome llevar por el ritmo de su boca que acariciaba la mía, su lengua bailó con la mía y sus manos recorrían mis costados haciendo que un cosquilleo me recorriera por el vientre, mis manos se posicionaron en su cuello mientras hacíamos una pausa para tomar aire. Edward comenzó a besar mi cuello sus besos eran húmedos y convirtieron mi respiración levemente acelerada a una errática del todo. Me tomó de la cintura y me sentó sobre la ventana nuestros ojos se encontraron y sentí como se humedecían mis bragas al ver lo oscuro de su mirada, volvió a besarme con pasión abriendo mis piernas, lo acerqué a mí satisfaciendo la repentina necesidad de tenerlo lo mas cerca posible.

El sonrió de lado, como siempre, incompletamente.

Acarició mis muslos y yo me deleité con los músculos de su espalda. Sus dientes apretaron levemente la carne de mi cuello y solté un suspiró de placer. El me tomó de la espalda baja y chocó mi cadera con la suya, el resultado fue increíble ambos soltamos gemidos bajitos, su erección era mas que patente y la humedad en mi ropa interior era algo que no pasaba desapercibido para Edward.

- Vamos arriba.- Un estremecimiento me recorrió cuando la voz sensualmente ronca de Edward me acarició los oídos. No había terminado de procesar las palabras cuando ya me encontraba caminando de la mano de Edward hacía el segundo piso.

Estábamos a punto de llegar a las escaleras cuando un pensamiento me cruzó la cabeza. Estaba a punto de perder mi virginidad con Edward. Un recordatorio me golpeó de repente.

"Cullen tiene predilección por las vírgenes, se acostó con ella y luego la trato como basura." La voz de Ángela en su cabeza la paró en seco. Edward me miró.

Pero yo estaba demasiado asustada para caer en la trampa de sus hermosos ojos.

- No.- Fue todo lo que dije antes de sotar su mano e irme.

Esperaba que Jasper no estuviera muy lejos.

...

* * *

LEAN:

Ey tardé en actualizar por que estaba escribiendo un One shot para el Cullen christmas contest! Si me apunté al concurso, y les apreciaría mucho que se pasaron por mi One shot y me dijeran que les pareció al igual que la próxima semana me apoyaran con las votaciones ;) La comunidad esta entre mis favoritos.

Em no se si lo había dicho antes, creo que no, pero habra uno que otro lemon en este fic, por eso es M. bueno si no lo dije pues ya lo saben xD este es simplemente una practica por que nunca he escrito uno.

La frase Ángela es de uno de los primeros capitulos de "Toxicos" me parece.

Ahora, disculpen la tardanza prometo que el próximo lo tendrán a mas tardar él domingo osea el 27.

Besos y feliz navidad.


	30. Un paso

_**Todo lo que reconozcan, NO es mío.**_

* * *

**Un paso.**

…

Jasper no estaba muy lejos y al parecer pisó con gran fuerza el acelerador por que en menos de tres minutos ya estaba ingresando por el camino de entrada.

Edward no me siguió, pero pude verlo por una de las ventanas, una chica se le había acercado y lo agarraba por la cadera. Desvié mi vista y caminé rápidamente hacía el carro de Jazz, no necesitaba ver como otra completaba lo que yo no.

- ¿Qué pasó? –

- Nada, me arrepentí. Tengo sueño.- Mentí, cada vez se me hacia mas fácil sonar convincente.

Llegué a mi casa y lloré.

Era estupida, había estado a punto de caer en la trampa de Edward. Era estupida por que me había dejado engañar, había dejado que las hormonas me controlaran.

Pero también lloraba (La verdad era el principal motivo.) por que sabía que esto era lo último. Ya no podría estar con Edward como antes y eso apestaba.

Quería al idiota consigo. Por que muy a su pesar quería a Edward. Estaba convencida de que tarde o temprano terminarían juntos.

Lloré más fuerte.

Nunca se había confesado eso, lo hacía todo peor.

Me dormí cansada de tanto llorar.

Edward no me llamó el sábado, sin embargo en un intento de reparar las cosas le llamé, esperé que sonara una vez y colgué. El no respondió y me sentí peor.

El domingo Charlie me despertó a las diez de la mañana, quería que vayamos a almorzar a casa del papá de Jake. Empezaba a notar extraño que fuéramos tanto a La Push.

Cuando Jake estaba yo iba casi siempre pero desde que se fue iba una vez cada dos semanas, Charlie iba un poco mas seguido, por Billy, sin embargo ahora iba una dos veces por semana y Charlie iba casi diario.

Mientras almorzaba sentada entre Leah y Seth noté algo que antes no estaba ahí, o al menos no lo había notado, los ojos de Charlie cobraban vida de una manera que no había visto nunca cuando Sue estaba a su alrededor.

Lo miré varios segundos, inclusive creo que por un minuto, para estar segura de que no era mi imaginación.

- Bella. ¿Si? – Sacudí la cabeza para deshacerme del shock momentáneo.

- ¿Qué cosa? – Pregunté torpemente, el soltó una risita fluida e infantil y me tomó de la mano.

- Vamos a ver el Rey León.- Dijo guiándome a la sala.- No te preocupes si te da ganas de llorar me taparé los ojos.- Dijo seriamente, le sonreí y puse la película.

Pero no la vi en absoluto, me sentía mal, enferma.

Era egoísta el no querer que mi padre tuviera ese brillo en la mirada. Me pregunté por que me afectaba tanto, cuando Rene comenzó a andar con Phil no me sentía así.

La respuesta me llegó justo en el momento en el que "Hakuna Matata" hacía cantar a Seth.

Me sentía sola. Alice y Jasper estaban juntos, Rosalie y Emmett también, Áng y Erik, Jacob no estaba y ahora tampoco tenía a Edward.

Sentí un nudo en la garganta, últimamente lo único que hacía era derramar lagrimas o retenerlas. Era patética, lo sabía. Es solo que me sentía muy poca cosa.

Fui al baño y pensé en que hacer para irme a mí casa, necesitaba estar sola pero no quería que Charlie se vaya conmigo. Tomé mi celular y le mandé un mensaje a Jazz.

"Hey Jazz ¿Puedes venir por mi? Es urgente, estoy en La Push en casa de Jake. Por favor, no puedo estar aquí un segundo mas."

Tal vez estaba sobreactuando… Pero no me importaba. Seguramente Jazz estuviera en casa de Alice, me sentí mal por interrumpirlos.

Saldría de aquí e iría a casa de Alice, por que no quería ir a mi casa y por que quería ver a Edward, por que si, por que era masoquista.

- Papá, Jasper va a venir por mí para ir a casa de Alice.- El asintió y siguió conversando Billy y Sue.

- ¿Ya te vas? – Preguntó Seth haciendo un puchero, Leah se había retirado a su alcoba desde hace media hora.

- Si bebe, ven, juguemos adelanté mientras viene mi amigo.- Le dije, Seth no se tenía la culpa de que mi vida sea un drama de telenovela.

Lo tomé en brazos y lo subí al árbol que quedaba casi en la calle. Seth amaba estar en ese árbol, no era muy alto pero el todavía era muy bajito para subir solo. Se colgó de una rama y yo le hice cosquillas hasta que sus bracitos cedieron, lo atrapé antes de que se cayera

Llené de besitos su cara y lo volví a sentar en la rama del árbol. Estábamos repitiendo el proceso cuando un automóvil paró justo a un lado.

- ¡Que bonito carro! – Exclamó Seth mirando el vehiculo con los ojos como platos, lo que se me hizo extraño el ya había visto el carro de Jazz, volteé y yo también me asombré, no era Jazz.- ¡Hola! ¿Eres el amigo de Bella? – Preguntó el niño corriendo hacía la ventanilla.

- Si.- Contestó secamente Edward, me miraba

- Tu carro es muy bonito.- Dijo Seth, yo lo tomé en brazos alejándolo del automóvil de Edward.- ¿Me llevas a dar una vuelta?- Preguntó, Edward se bajó del carro, siempre con esa expresión seria.

- Hoy no bebe.- Le contesté, volví a bajarlo.- Ve… ve a recoger tus juguetes y luego vienes para darme un beso de despedida.- Seth asintió y corrió hacía el pórtico.

- ¿Qué…que haces aquí?- Pregunté nerviosa.

Edward sonrió de lado siniestramente.

- Vine a buscarte.- Sarcasmo, burla, Edward se comportaba como antes de que fuéramos a Phoenix. Sentí como si alguien me hubiera dado un golpe justo en el corazón.

- Jazz va a venir a buscarme.- Le dije.

-No, yo leí el mensaje y lo borré de su celular.-

Nos miramos unos segundos, tuve el impulso de tomarlo de la camisa y besarlo sin embargo no lo hice.

- Bella.- Seth había regresado.- Ya terminé.- Alzó los brazos y lo cargué de nuevo.

Seth miró a Edward.

- Seth, el es… mi amigo Edward.- Le presenté, Edward lo miró e hizo un levemente movimiento de cabeza, Seth frunció el ceño levemente.

- Bella y yo vamos a casarnos cuando este grande.- Informó el niño seriamente, no pude evitar soltar una risita. Edward soltó un bufido.

- Claro que si bebe.- Le dije, le di un sonoro beso en la mejilla.- Ahora se bueno y ve a la casa, ya me voy.- Le dije, el me abrazó y me dio un beso en la mejilla, lo bajé y el corrió a su casa.

Honestamente no se por que Edward me fue a buscar ese día a casa de Billy, no habló en todo el trayecto a mi casa, no me habló a mi celular y al llegar el lunes todo siguió igual, nos sentábamos uno al lado del otro pero no era lo mismo, me veía y de vez en cuando cruzábamos palabras pero era incomodo.

Sobretodo por que el estaba siendo indiferente, frió, y eso me lastimaba a niveles que no pensé.

Jasper me preguntó el por que de mi estado, le dije que me había peleado con Edward, no lo entendió, la verdad es que yo tampoco lo entendía. Alice me aconsejó que yo diera el primer paso, dijo que Edward probablemente ni siquiera sabía como comenzar una reconciliación. No le dije a ninguno de los dos la causa de la pelea.

Esa semana fue especialmente difícil.

Ángela al parecer había olvidado lo que Lauren dijo y Lauren no había ido a la escuela toda la semana.

Mike hablaba conmigo cada vez que podía, eso parecía empeorar la situación con Edward así que lo evitaba a toda costa.

- Te escucho triste Bells.- Hasta Jake se daba cuenta de que estaba deprimida.

- Te extraño.- Le dije, era en parte cierto, me sentía sola.

- Yo también te extraño, intentaré ir en las vacaciones de navidad.-

Otra semana comenzó y otra vez el Lunes me senté junto a un frió Edward pero llegando la hora de la salida justamente en la clase de química decidí que tenía que hacer un esfuerzo, dar el primer paso.

- Edward.- Mi voz era ronca, creo que tenía miedo al rechazo. El hizo un movimiento con la cabeza indicándome que me escuchaba. Tragué saliva.- ¿Puedes… puedes llevarme a mi casa?-

- Si.-

Él me llevó a mi casa siempre sin hacer plática.

- ¿Me acompañas a la puerta? – Me sorprendí de nuevo por que dijo que si. El olor a lluvia y la fría brisa me golpeó el rostro. Al llegar al pórtico tomé la barandilla y recosté mi peso ahí, Edward me siguió recostándose en la pared.

Alzó una ceja como preguntándome el por que estábamos ahí.

- Edward.- Comencé mirándome las manos.- Yo… sabes por que te rechacé.- El lo sabía, no podía no saberlo, era su culpa, sin embargo su cara se ensombreció.- Tu… yo no quiero que me lastimes, yo… la persona con la que esté.- Tomé aire.- La persona con la que esté, será por que la amó y por que estaré segura de que será el único. Me gustas Edward, pero si tengo relaciones contigo significará mucho mas… de lo que significará para ti.- Le dije sin mirarlo.- Extraño a Jake Edward y en esta semana me he dado cuenta que también te extraño a ti.- Me pasé la mano por el cabello.- Tal vez pensaras que es estupido, peor es lo que pienso y no creo que cambié.- Terminé esperando su respuesta, estaba apelando al Edward de Phoenix, al Edward que poco a poco estaba asomando solo cuando estaba conmigo.

- Bueno, es increíblemente cursi.- Dijo y me sonrojé.- De todas formas veras que vas a terminar en mi cama.- Dijo bromista.

Sentí algo calido recorrerme, empezando por el pecho pasando por sus brazos y atacando mi estomago provocando que mis labios se curvaran en una sonrisa.

Esa había sido la forma de Edward de decirme que me comprendía. Di unos pasos y lo abracé fuertemente.

Y justamente ahí en el pórtico de mi casa, bajo el techo de madera y con la lluvia comenzando a bailar tap sobre nuestras cabezas él me tomó de la barbilla y me besó de forma suave.

Y yo por supuesto le correspondí.

…

* * *

Hola, antes que nada quiero pedirles que **voten por mi One shot en el Cullen Christmas Contest** ;) este es el link. Fan fiction (punto) net /u / 214 6 5 7 2 / C u llen(guión bajo) Christmas _ Cont es t#

Se llama "I want a real Christmas" este es el sumary:

_Las navidades de Bella siempre olían a pavo __quemado, los villancicos se reducían a peleas en altavoz y los regalos eran poder desaparecer toda la noche"¿Quieres pasar navidad en mi casa?"Escribe tu carta a Santa esta más generoso que de costumbre._

Ey, no tardé mucho en actualizar! :) Saben… estoy triste! :( en el cap anterior tuve la mitad de los reviews acostumbrados, quiéranme un poco y déjenme reviews, plis :)

Besos deseo regresar el 31. Si no, pues feliz año nuevo :)


	31. Before Party

Crepúsculo NO es mío.

* * *

…

**Before Party**

…

La dos semanas siguientes pasaron sin nada digno de mención mas que Edward volvió a la normalidad… y que Mike estaba siendo increíblemente persistente y molesto, se había acercado a mi cada cierto tiempo, casi siempre una vez al día, para preguntarme si quería salir con él y eso.

Por supuesto que yo le decía que no.

El tiempo desde que habíamos empezado las clases había pasado increíblemente rápido sin que me de cuenta por lo que al mirar el enorme cartel que anunciaba la fiesta anual de disfraces de la escuela no pude evitar sorprenderme.

Yo no era muy amiga de los cumpleaños, de hecho el mío lo pasaba por alto casi siempre, algo que Edward no entendía.

- ¿Por qué no dijiste que era tu cumpleaños? Creo… no estábamos peleados en ese momento. Pude haberte comprado un regalo – La confusión en su rostro era casi cómica. Le dije que no me gustaba celebrarlo. – Eres la primera mujer que escucho decir eso.- Le agradecí.- ¿Y nadie te regala nada? –

- Mi papá si.- Le dije.- Renné me habló, no le contesté, prefiero no hablar con ella por ahora, Jake me felicitó y me dijo que me regalaba algo cuando viniera en verano, sinceramente espero que se le olvidé, a Jazz nunca le he dicho la fecha de mi cumpleaños y a tus hermanos tampoco.- Le dije encogiéndome de hombros. Él me repitió que era extraña y yo me reí.

Ese día había sido increíble. No habíamos hecho nada extraordinario pero Edward y yo no habíamos peleado.

- Lo dejare pasar pero te debo un regalo, lo acumulare para navidad.- Le dije que no pero como de costumbre no me hizo caso.

Alice me preguntó si sería buena idea hacer una fiesta de Halloween, le dije que como ella quisiera así que pronto me encontré de pie con una cinta métrica midiéndome de pies a cabeza.

Yo no quería un disfraz pero Alice si, y a Edward le pareció buena idea, así que me llevó con su modista personal para que me costuraran un disfraz de policía.

A Alice le parecía cómico, ya que mi papá era el Jefe de la policía. No protesté, me daba lo mismo. La verdad es que el boceto se veía genial.

- Una sexy policía, una linda beisbolista y una celestial y perfecta hada.- Había dicho Rosalie por teléfono mientras hacíamos planes.

Decidimos no ir a la fiesta de la escuela. Rosalie y Emmett vinieron el fin de semana por los días inhábiles*** **así que juntos planeamos una fiesta de tres días.

- Ey Bella.- Aceleré el paso y me metí a mi salón. Mike estaba fastidiando de nuevo. Me senté pero Edward no había llegado.- Bella. – Exclamó cuando finalmente me alcanzo.- Hola, oye vamos a ir a una fiesta en Port Angels. ¿Quieres ir conmigo? –

- Lo siento Mike.- Dije suspirando.- Tengo una fiesta hoy.- El frunció el ceño.

- ¿Con Edward?- Preguntó se veía molesto.

- No, con sus hermanos.- Dije, el me miró ceñudo unos segundos, relajó el ceño y sus labios se delinearon en una atractiva sonrisa que probablemente a otra chica le hubiera aflojado las piernas.

- Ok, entiendo.- Tomó mi mano y la acarició.- Podemos quedar otro día.- Dijo bajando la vista y volviéndola a subir. Woow estaba sacando la artillería pesada, tal vez si no estuviera tan pillada por Edward hasta hubiera caído en su encanto.

Sentí a Edward sentarse a mi lado. Mike me guiñó el ojo y se fue del salón.

Volteé hacía él.

- Es demasiado fastidioso.- Le dije, el alzó los hombros y se recargó en su silla.

- Es un idiota.- Dijo mirando al pizarrón sin interés.

- Es tu amigo.- Repliqué sarcásticamente. Edward soltó un bufido descartando mi afirmación y mirándome como si estuviera loca.- ¿No lo es? – Yo pensaba que si, el y todos los tóxicos.

- Yo no tengo amigos Bella.- Afirmó.

- Cullen ¿Tiene algo que compartir con la clase? – Nadie volteó a ver con curiosidad el por que regañaban a Edward.

Edward no contestó y después de un par de segundos de silencio y que Edward ignorara al maestro este siguió dando su clase.

En la hora del descanso me senté con mis amigos.

- Bella. ¿Qué opinas que el tema de la reunión sea pijamas? – Preguntó Ángela sonriendo.

Le dije que me parecía bien La fiesta-Reunión prometía ser muy divertida, solo íbamos a estar nosotros y un par de chicos mas, un amigo de Erik y uno de Ben.

Gracias a Dios por que si no serian puras parejas y Ben y yo, algo sumamente incomodo. Edward me había dicho que el iba a ir a la dichosa fiesta en Port Angels.

Me molestaba de sobremanera el tener que ocultarlo de los demás, sin embargo era mejor así por el momento. No sabía que iba a hacer el día que Ángela me miraba con malos ojos por andar con Edward.

Ustedes dirán: ¡Que le importa! Pero es que ella tenía razón en tener esa reacción.

Dios, era Edward Cullen. Era como si de repente Lauren fuera mi mejor amiga.

Cuando llegué a mi casa le hice el almuerzo a Charlie ya que era uno de los pocos días en que no iba a casa de Sue a comer.

Estaba terminando cuando Edward llegó, ya se le había hecho costumbre venir a mi casa en la tarde mientras Charlie no estaba, le sonreí cuando entro sin tocas, ni nada, y se sentó en la silla frente a la pileta de la cocina.

- ¿Quieres? – Le ofrecí mostrándole la Lasaña que ahora cortaba en varios pedazos, se encogió de hombros. Eso era un si por lo que le serví un pedazo y a mi también.

Le gustó mi lasaña y eso me puso muy contenta.

Se fue media hora antes de que llegue Charlie con mi promesa de llegar antes que todos a su casa.

La Before Party***** estaba programada a las nueve, Rosalie y Emmett llegaban a las siete lo que me dejaba solo una hora para bañarme vestirme y preparar mis cosas para ir a casa de Alice si quería llegar antes que ellos.

- Bella, vamos por un par de cosas ¿Vienes? – Me preguntó Jasper, estuve a punto de decir no pero dije que si, dejé mis cosas dentro de la casa y entre al asiento trasero del carro de Jasper.

- Estábamos pensando en hacer un viaje para año nuevo.- Comentó Jasper pasando un brazo sobre mis hombros mientras Alice veía las botellas de vodka que estaban en los almacenes, Emmett los había mandado a comprar para la fiesta. - ¿Crees que Charlie te dejaría ir? –

- No lo se, a lo mejor si. Seguramente irá a casa de Sue.- Me encogí de hombros, pensando en que sería muy incomodo el ir de viaje con Jasper y Alice.- ¿A dónde irían? –

- No sabemos aún, pensamos en Nueva York.- Dijo sonriendo, era extraño ver a Jasper tan emocionado, hablador y relajado, aun no me acostumbraba a este nuevo Jasper tan poco serio. Era un buen cambio, todo gracias a Alice.

- Y todo libre de pago.- Exclamó Alice poniendo en el carrito el par de botellas que había tomado de los anaqueles. Fruncí el ceño sin entender.- ¿Creías que no sabríamos que tu cumpleaños fue hace unas semanas? –

- No me vas a regalar…-

- No voy, ¡Vamos! – Exclamó caminando hacía la caja registradora.- Es de mi parte, de Rosalie, de Jazz y también de Esme, puedo buscar mas personas si quieres que entren en ese regalo si te hace sentir mejor.- Sonrío.

- No lo hace.- Refunfuñé. Jasper me guiñó el ojo.

- No luches, vamos a divertirnos mucho.- Me dijo mi amigo revolviendo mi cabello.

Cuando llegamos a casa de los Cullen Emmett y Rosalie ya habían llegado. Los abrazamos y les dimos la bienvenida.

A los diez minutos vi a Edward entrar a la cocina y lo seguí. Bebía un vaso de agua.

- Siento no haber llegado antes.- Dije, él se encogió de hombros.

Alice y Rosalie entraron por la puerta. Edward sonrió socarronamente y yo lo miré con el ceño fruncido pero el simplemente acarició mi mentón suavemente relajando mi ceño, él acarició con su nariz mi cuello y yo solté una risita, sonrojándome cuando mis ojos toparon con los de Rosalie que tomaba un par de cosas con Alice del refrigerador. Aparté a Edward.

- En un momento las alcanzó.- Alcancé a decir antes de que ambas chicas salieran por la puerta. Luego volteé a ver a Edward tomando su barbilla fuertemente y haciéndolo mirarme a los ojos.- Fue apropósito.- Le reclamé. Su estúpida sonrisa arrogante que lo hacía ver exageradamente hermoso fue la confirmación.- Idiota.- Musité.

Estuve un rato más con Edward hasta que el timbre resonó por la casa.

- Tengo que ir a cambiarme.- Le dije, yo estaba sentada en la pileta con Edward entre mis piernas. Me recargué con las manos hacia atrás y lo miré con la cabeza ladeada. El sonrió extrañamente y soltó un suspiro atípico en él. Se veía tan lindo que no pude evitar acariciarle el cabello, había notado que le encantaba que hiciera eso.

- Vendré a dormir.- Musitó ya a pocos centímetros de mis labios.- Espérame despierta.-

Asentí.

Edward se fue a su estúpida fiesta media hora después y mis amigos llegaron una hora después.

Tyler el amigo de Ben intentó ligar conmigo pero lo esquivé, el amigo de Erik no habló con nadie y después de media hora se fue. Pasado el desairé Tyler se convirtió en una persona muy agradable con chistes hilarantes y divertidas anécdotas que nos hacía reír demasiado.

Sin embargo podía notar la incomodidad de Ben.

- La quieres mucho ¿Verdad? – Le dije en un momento en el que nadie nos prestaba atención. El me miró como haciendo que no me entendía.- A Ángie.- Dije moviendo la cabeza, la verdad estaba un poco borracha.

Ben suspiró.

- Si.-

- Debiste conquistarla antes que Erik.- Le dije estúpidamente. El chico soltó un suspiro y luego como si de repente se le hubiera ocurrido o como si llevara pensando mucho en eso y espontáneamente quisiera contarlo me miró y se inclinó hacía mí.

- ¿Sabes algo? Si fuera otra persona, no se.- Parecía querer tratar de aclarar sus pensamientos.- No se como explicarlo. Erik no me da buena espina.- Terminó mirando fugazmente a la pareja.

- Eso lo dices por que…-

- No, no son celos. Si fuera una persona… buena o que me diera confianza, te juro que ni siquiera pensaría en hacer nada…-

- ¿Piensas hacer algo? – Pregunté sorprendida.

- Si, espera. Erik tiene algo, no se, algo extraño.- Terminó, iba a hablar de nuevo pero Tyler regresó para hacernos participes de un juego que consistía en tomar media cerveza y dar vueltas en círculos.

Una vez que estuvimos bastante achispados comenzamos con los juegos de shots que tanto le gustaban a Emmett. Empezamos con los del abuelo. Perdí demasiadas veces por culpa de Emmett y Jasper que hicieron un complot contra mí. Luego jugamos el del el limón y tambien me fue mal.

Terminé bastante mareada, llegó el momento de irse y Ángela se llevó a un Erik bastante ebrio. Tyler y Ben no estaban en malas condiciones así que se fueron sin ningún tipo de accidente. Jasper se durmió en el sofá, Emmett y Rosalie subieron a su habitación soltando risitas de borrachos bastantes graciosas.

Alice me dijo que subamos a dormir a su habitación, ya estaba arriba cuando recordé que Edward me había dicho que la espere despierta.

- Ve tu Allie, voy a esperar a Edward.- Le dije sentándome en la escalera.

- No creo que llegué Edward hoy Bells.- Replicó mi sobria amiga, Alice no tomaba nunca.

- Él me dijo que lo espere despierta.- Reiteré. Alice se mostró sorprendida pero asintió y se fue a su habitación.

Mi celular sonó pensando que era Edward me apresuré a sacarlo de mi bolsillo, sin embargo era un numero desconocido. Contesté.

- Hola.-

- Hola, Bella soy Mike.- Rodé los ojos.- Me preguntaba si querías venir a mi casa ahorita, puedo pasar a buscarte.- Aun con mi cerebro atrofiado por el alcohol esa conversación se me hizo extraña, miré el reloj.

- Mike son las cuatro de la mañana. Ya estaba dormida, no pienso salir ahorita.- Mentí.

- Ok, otro día será.- Colgamos.

Me acosté en la escalera en una incomoda posición y con mi cabellos esparcido por la alfombra.

Escuché la puerta principal abrirse quise sentarme pero lo encontré imposible. Me reí débilmente por mi falta de coordinación.

- ¿Estas borracha? – Me preguntó Edward mirándome burlonamente.

- Estoy…- Intenté replicar pero no funcionó.- Si, estoy algo borracha. Ayúdame.- Estiré mi mano. El se rió entre dientes y me tomó de los costados poniéndome de pie.

- ¿Quieres dormir conmigo o con Alice? – Preguntó sonriendo maliciosamente.

- Contigo.- Respondí sin pensar.- Pero no me violes.- Agregué. El soltó esa hermosa risa espontánea que de vez en cuando le salía.

- Le quitas toda la diversión.- Bromeó.

Llegamos a su cuarto y me sentó en la cama. Yo me dejé caer aporreando mi cabeza en su colchón increíblemente suave.

Edward se puso su pijama en el baño y luego salió. Su pijama era de color oscuro y muy serio.

¿Por qué todo en Edward tenía que ser sombrío?

Mi celular sonó de nuevo y Edward se apresuró a tomarlo.

- ¡Ey! – Protesté sentándome en medio de la cama. Él estaba leyendo el mensaje que me llegó. Frunció el ceño y borró el mensaje de mi celular para luego ponerlo en la mesita.

- ¿Te habló Newton?- Preguntó mirándome fijamente, Asentí con la cabeza.- ¿Qué quería?-

- Quería que vaya a su casa.- Dije haciendo un puchero, me sentía como una niña regañada.-Le dije que no, es un fastidió. No me deja en paz.- Le dije.

Edward se sentó en la cama pensativo.

- Le diré que te deje en paz.- Dijo mientras yo me acercaba a él.

- ¿Crees que te hará caso?- Pregunté. El bufó con pedantería.

- Todos me "Hacen caso" Bella.-

- No por que tengas mucho dinero todos correrán por tus caprichos.- Le dije vehementemente.

- Discrepó contigo preciosa. Con dinero puedes mover el mundo, todos tienen un precio.-

**- **A mí no me interesa tu dinero.- Repliqué. El sonrió oscuramente.

**-****"Cuando tienes el dinero, tienes el poder. Y cuando tienes el poder, tienes a la mujer"*********.- **Dijo citando a Al Pacino.

**- **Tranquilo Sr. Mafia, a mí no me interesa ni tu dinero, ni el poder.- Repetí mientras el se recostaba a mi lado.

El me miró son un brillo extraño en los ojos.

- Es que tu eres una mujer rara.- Me contestó. Yo me reí y lo abracé. Edward también me abrazó y luego nos cubrió con las sabanas.

La manera en que el amor te ciega es un arma letal para los propósitos ocultos, te llevan a un estado de vulnerabilidad inconsciente. La falta de desconfianza casi siempre es el motivo del éxito en las relaciones, sin embargo para mí fue lo peor.

Dos años después recostada en mi cama, con la nariz enterrada en el cuello de la camisa de Edward recordando aquella noche, me asusté de cómo Edward me había mostrado su plan y de que tan cerca estuve de saber la verdad.

Sin embargo en ese momento no le preste atención y me quede placenteramente dormida entre sus brazos.

…

* * *

Antes que nada quiero invitarles a pasar en el **Cullen Christmas Contest** y voten por mi One shot I want a real Christmas que ha pasado a la ronda final!! :D yeeeii! Que emoción.

***** En México el día 1 de noviembre y el 2 no hay clase, no se si en los otros países también, xs se me antojo darles mas vacaciones xD

***** Before Party (Antes de la fiesta) pues si hay after party (Después de la fiesta) si se quiere se hace una fiesta antes ¿no? bueno fiesta por lo que sea xD

***** El juego del abuelo ya se los expliqué hace unos cuantos capítulos. Ahora el del limón es casi igual, ósea se trata de una cancioncita que bah! Tienes que cantar xD y no confundirte si no pierdes. Si a alguien le interesa de veras saber como va, pregúntenme en su review.

*****La cita es de una pelicula muy conocida llamada, "El precio del poder" en español y "Scarface" En ingles. Es sobre mafiosos y esas cosas**.**

Nunca había narrado en este fic como si Bella estuviera recordando pero que me importa me gustó como quedo el final XD

Alguien me preguntó que si iba a haber secuela, la respuesta es **si.**

Ya tengo una parte del siguiente cap así que les dejare un adelanto ;)

_**- Edward, me siento mal.- Le dije sacando la poca lucidez que tenía.**_

_**- ¿Dónde estas? ¿Cómo te fuiste del club?- Me preguntó la voz de Edward por el teléfono.**_

_**Mire a mi alrededor pero sentía mi cabeza pesada, estaba muy mareada, casi no podía abrir los ojos y las extremidades no me funcionaban bien, me sentí impotente y comencé a llorar.**_

_**- Edward me siento mal.- Repetí llorando quejumbrosamente, Edward se quedo en silencio un par de segundos.**_

_**- Bella ¿Dónde estas?- Me preguntó con la voz seria.**_

_**- No puedo ver nada, no puedo moverme bien.- Le dije con la voz tan patosa que no pensé que fuera entenderme.**_

_**- En una casa, en una habitación ¿Dónde estas? – Demandó, ya no se escuchaba la música.**_

_**Abrí los ojos con mucho trabajo y mire a mi alrededor y me semi incorporé.**_

_**- Estoy en un carro.- Le dije antes de que mi brazo cediera y mi celular se cayera, intenté recogerlo pero todo comenzó a dar vueltas haciéndome imposible moverme coordinadamente.**_

¿Que habrá pasado? Lo sabrán en el siguiente cap ;) Ah y para las que querían un Edward lindo, tendran un 5 por ciento de él en el siguiente cap. xD **Pasen por el Cullen Christmas contest!**

besoos

PD: QUE HORRIBLE FRIOO!!! :S


	32. Party

Todo lo que reconozcan, NO es mío.

* * *

**Importante leer nota de autora abajo.**

**Party.**

**...**

Un rayo de sol me hizo cosquillas en la mejilla, solté un pequeño suspiro y sentí la nariz fría, volví mi cabeza enterrándola en la almohada, una almohada que respiraba.

- Tu nariz esta fría.- Abrí los ojos cuando reconocí la voz de Edward. Me asusté pero casi enseguida recordé la noche anterior. Miré alrededor rápidamente pero mi cabeza dolía.

- Dejaste la ventana abierta.- Dije con voz ronca, frotándome los pies y acurrucándome con Edward.- Me congeló.- Edward nos tapó la cabeza con la sabana

- ¿Te caliento? - Me preguntó poniéndonos de tal manera que nuestras caras estuvieran de frente.

Sonreí, a pesar del dolor de cabeza por la resaca y me acerqué hacía él lentamente, el cerró los ojos cuando nuestros labios se rozaron levemente espere unos segundos y lentamente froté mi nariz con la suya.

- Gracias.- Le dije separándome y poniéndome de píe, me estremecí al salir de las sabanas. Había refrescado mucho desde ayer, y eso que había sol. Mis short del pijama no bastaban para calentarme.

Caminé hasta la ventana y la cerré. Sentía la cabeza embotada.

- Me voy a cobrar esa.- Me dijo Edward mientras se levantaba y entraba al baño. Me reí entre dientes.- Puedes tomar lo que sea del armario.- Gritó através de la puerta.

Me froté los brazos y decidí tomarle la palabra, abrí su armario, increíblemente lleno de ropa debo decir, y tomé un suéter azul. Me acosté de nuevo en la cama y me cubrí con las sabanas tratando de ganar calor. Mirando en la habitación caí en cuenta de algo.

¡Era la primera vez que entraba en el cuarto de Edward!

Emocionada por eso salté de la cama de nuevo y me puse a curiosear ignorando mi resaca. Tenía un muy grande estante de discos con un equipo de sonido muy sofisticado. Miré sus discos, tenía un poco de todo sin embargo casi todo estaba empolvado. Tenía una televisión grande empotrada en la pared frente a su cama y un DVD debajo en un buró que servía para guardar las películas. Tenía una docena pero también parecían no haber sido movidas en mucho tiempo. Su cama era gigantesca y sus sabanas eran de color rojo vino con almohadas negras, muy serio. Me debatí entre revisar los cajoncillos que estaban a la izquierda de su cama. Ganó mi curiosidad. Revisé los de arriba primero. Dos celulares, un Ipod, una cartera y… como un millón de condones. Escuché la puerta del baño abrirse y con una mirada sarcástica tomé una tira de condones y se lo mostré a Edward.

- Son para ti.- Me dijo sarcásticamente después de unos segundos.- ¿Te enseño como ponerlos?- Preguntó lascivamente.

- Ew.- Susurré para nada logrando el efecto sarcástico que quería, la verdad la posibilidad de que Edward estuviera usando esos condones me daba nauseas. No quería imaginarlo con otras chicas.

Digo, estaba en todo su derecho. Él y yo no éramos nada y aparte, bueno… El era Edward.

Me sentí enferma por ese razonamiento.

- Quiero verte con ese disfraz de policía.- Comentó Edward. Pero mi buen humor se había ido al inodoro.

Le contesté con un bajo bufido.

- Voy a ducharme y a cambiarme.- Le dije dirigiéndome a la puerta.

- Puedes ducharte aquí.- Ofreció como si nada. Rodé los ojos.

- No, gracias. Para que intentes violarme.- Dije aun con ese tono extraño.

Edward me miró como si estuviera buscando algo, supongo que mi tono lo estaba desconcertando.

- Te veo abajo.- Dijo y yo salí por la puerta.

Cuando terminé de bañarme me recosté unos segundos con Alice en su cama. Estaba usando su Laptop.

- ¿Qué haces? – Le pregunté sin mirar la pantalla.

- Viendo las opciones para ir de vacaciones.- Contestó, cerró la computadora y se volteó hacía mí.- Hay que ir a buscar los trajes al rato.- Dijo.- ¿Tienes resaca? – Me preguntó, yo asentí con la cabeza.- Puedes decirle a la cocinera que te preparé lo que quieras.- Me comentó. Ambas teníamos esa expresión de cansancio de después de despertar y haber pasado una mala noche.

- Creo que tendremos que tomar una siesta.- Le dije mientras bostezaba.

- Si, vamos, desayunemos, busquemos los trajes y regresamos a dormir.- Bajamos a la cocina y Alice me preguntó si quería comer huevo por la resaca, me pareció una buena idea. Los demás se nos unieron unos minutos después.

- Café, necesitamos café.- Decía Emmett cada 10 segundos

Ya estaba terminando de desayunar, si se puede llamar desayuno a las 12:00, cuando Edward bajó.

Emmett gruñó bajito cuando lo vio entrar a la cocina, él me guiñó haciéndome sonrojar. Sabía que lo hacía apropósito para molestar a su hermano pero aun así mi estomago dio un brincó emocionado. La cocinera le sirvió su comida y él se sentó a mi lado. Lo miré con reproché toda la tensión que se sentía era por su culpa y el lo disfrutaba o al menos eso me indicaba sus perversos ojos y su sonrisa malvada. El era aterrador cuando se lo proponía.

- Eh Esto… ¿A que hora hay que ir a decorar el club? – Pregunté tratando de cortar la tensión y frotándome el cuello con una mano.

- Contratamos un servició para que lo haga, así podríamos descansar antes de prepararnos para la fiesta.- Dijo Alice.- Fue idea de Rose.-

- Emmett ¿De que disfrazaras siempre?-

- Pues me decidí por jugador de futbol.-

- Cliché, Rose te hubieras disfrazado de porrista.-

- ¡Ey! Era eso o boxeador y Rosie no quería que nadie mas viera mi escultural y hermoso cuerpo.- Exclamó sonriendo.- En ese tipo de cosas es tan egoísta.- Nos reímos cuando Rosalie le aventó huevo con su cuchara. Claro todos excepto Edward que me miraba o comía.

- Bueno Bells me han dicho de algo que me tiene indignado.- Me dijo con el ceño fruncido Emmett, me tensé en el momento pensando que se refería a algo de Edward.

- ¿Qué? – Pregunté temerosamente.

- Por que por todos los demonios en el infierno. ¡Dejaste pasar tu cumpleaños así como si nada! ¿Estas loca? ¿Por qué nos niegas la oportunidad de festejar? – Preguntó haciéndome relajar de nuevo.- Espero que ni siquiera se te ocurra rechazar nuestro regalo. Por que quieras o no iras con nosotros a ese viaje.- Me dijo.

- Haber que hacen cuando grite en el avión que tengo una bomba en el estomago.- Dije alzando una ceja con desafió. Ellos rieron. Incluso pude ver a Edward medio sonreír.- O podría decir que Emmett tiene droga dentro de su trasero.-

- ¡No te atrevas a hacer eso! – Exclamó el grandullón y yo reí.

- Eso sería genial.- Decía Jasper entre risas.

- Es una amenaza.- Dije señalándolo con el dedo.

- Bueno, podríamos utilizar el avión o el helicóptero de la empresa.- Guiñó Alice.- No creo que alguien de la empresa te revisé el trasero si Bella grita algo.-

Mire a Alice con los ojos entrecerrados.

-Bueno, terminados o no, ya vámonos.- Exclamó Rosalie poniéndose de pie. La verdad es que todos habíamos terminado. Incluso Edward acababa de dar su último bocado.- Quiero dormir desde que regresemos hasta las cinco aunque sea.-

Suspiré.

- Yo también.- Dije. Todos salieron de la cocina pero yo me retrasé por que Edward me había tomado de la mano y era la primera vez que lo hacía.

Nos miramos unos segundos en los que recordé lo que pasó en su cuarto y me dio tristeza.

Él me besó y yo le respondí por que si, por que siempre sería así, nunca podría resistirme a él cuando sus labios estuvieran sobre los míos.

Me separé aun con los ojos cerrados y apoye mi frente en la suya con ambas manos en sus hombros.

- Yo… Tengo que ir por mi traje.- Susurré sin abrir los ojos, sentía su nariz rozando con la mía.

- Ve.- Abrí los ojos topándome con los suyos de color esmeralda. Sonreí de forma natural y fui a buscar mi disfraz.

Primero fuimos por el de nosotras y Jasper. Jasper y Alice eran los únicos que iban combinados ambos eran jugadores de baseball. La espalda de Alice decía Whitlock y la de Jasper decía Cullen. Yo estaba fascinada con mi placa que decía oficial Isabella Swan y mi identificación de policía falsa, eran absolutamente geniales.

Emmett simplemente había encargado un uniforme en una tienda deportiva, fuimos por él y regresamos a la casa. Alice y Jasper me preguntaron si quería ver una película me encogí de hombros y me senté en un sillón individual mientras Emmett y Rosalie subían a su habitación a dormir.

Después de unos minutos de ver _Chicas Pesadas_ Bostecé y volteé a ver a mis amigos, reprimí una risa al verlos dormidos. Apagué la televisión y fui a sentarme al patio.

Tomé un cigarro de la cajetilla en mi bulto y lo prendí.

Con una liga que tenía alrededor de mi muñeca me hice una coleta desarreglada. Una vez en el sol no había frío por lo que me quité mi ligero suéter. Lo arrojé a uno de los sillones que tenían los Cullen en el pórtico y luego me senté en el.

Dos cigarros después me había dormido.

Me desperté un par de horas después. Edward me observaba sentado en otro de los sillones.

- No te han dicho que mirar a las personas mientras duermen es de mala educación.- Le dije con la voz adormilada. Ya estaba cayendo la noche así que me puse de nuevo el abrigo.

- Soy un maleducado, pensé que ya te habías dado cuenta.- Me contestó. Rodé los ojos y miré el reloj, eran las seis y media. La fiesta era a las nueve.

- No eres tan malo como quieres hacer creer.- Le contesté frotándome los brazos. Escuché movimiento dentro de la casa, lo que significaba que ya se habían levantado los demás. Me puse de pie pensando en que si no me apuraba se me iba a hacer tarde.

- ¿Adónde vas? – Preguntó Edward poniéndose de pie. Me estiré con las manos hacía arriba mientras el se acercaba. Me tomó de la cintura y acarició la piel que se había destapado por el movimiento.

- Tengo que bañarme y todo lo demás.- Le dije poniendo mis brazos alrededor de su cuello. Lo miré varios segundos hundiéndome en sus hermosos ojos verdes.

¡Dios! ¿En que momento me había convertido en esto? Una pobre chica a los pies de Edward muriendo por no ser una mas, por ser la única, la que lo ayude y lo haga entrar en razón.

Lo besé y luego lo volví a besar.

- BELLA.- El gritó de Rosalie me obligó a separarme de él.- BELLA ¿DÓNDE ESTÁS?

- Tengo que irme.- Dije, alcé una ceja mirando a Edward esperando que sacara sus manos de mi blusa.

- ¿Que? Ni te habías dado cuenta.- Replicó acariciando la piel de mis costados, me estremecí pero quité sus manos.

- Nos vemos al rato.- Le dije y entré a la casa.

- ¿Dónde estabas? – Preguntó Rose cuando entré a la habitación de Alice.

- En el jardín.- Dije encogiéndome de hombros.

Rosalie tensó los labios.

- Con Edward.- Me regañó. No le contesté y ella no profundizó más.

Alice y Rose ya se habían bañado por lo que era mi turno, me bañé todo el tiempo con el amargo pensamiento de que hacer con mi no-relación con Edward y en dado caso de que las cosas se dieran que haría con respecto a todos los pensamientos negativos de mis amigos.

Cuando salí del baño, Rosalie y Alice ya estaban vistiéndose. Me puse mi disfraz que era el más genial del mundo, nos arreglamos todas juntas, nos maquillamos y nos pusimos todos los accesorios que necesitábamos. Estaba poniéndome las medias cuando me llegó un mensaje de Edward.

"Cuando termines ven a mi habitación"

Sonreí.

Terminé de colocarme los zapatos y me miré al espejo, pasé el cepillo por mi cabello por centésima vez y me puse mi sombrero de policía.

Rosalie soltó un suspiro.

- Nos vemos jodidamente sexys.- Alice soltó una risita y yo sonreí, quería que Edward pensará lo mismo. Quería engancharlo de un modo que el no quisiera tener sexo con otras chicas.

Fruncí ligeramente el ceño por que ese era un pensamiento muy egoísta, yo no tenía ningún derecho sobre Edward, quería tenerlo pero no sabía como dárselo a entender a Edward, mas bien tenía miedo de dárselo a entender y que el me rechazara. Suspiré.

- Voy con Edward las veo abajo.- Les dije a las chicas, Rosalie frunció los labios mostrando su completo desacuerdo a mi no-relación con Edward.

Ya en la puerta de Edward me debatí entre tocar o no la puerta.

Decidí tocar.

- Pasa.- Su voz sonó ronca y cadenciosa, mi corazón comenzó a retumbar en mi pecho y yo abrí la puerta. Edward estaba acostado en el suelo. Me molestó que sus ojos estuvieran vidriosos.

- Edward.- Dije con reproche. El bufó bajito.

- Me la debes así que no digas nada.- Musitó. Yo me recosté en la cama y apoyé mi cabeza en el colchón. Nos quedamos en un silencio pesado.- Habla.- Me dijo cuando ya habían pasado unos minutos.

- Dijiste que no diga nada.- Repliqué mirándolo con una almohada entre mis brazos. El me miró molesto unos segundos.

- No me refería a eso.- Lo sabía.

- ¿De que vas a disfrazarte? – Le pregunté.

- De nada.- Me contestó poniéndose de pie y sentándose al borde de la cama. Sacudió la cabeza y pude notar más lucidez en su mirada. Se pasó una mano por el cabello y abrió un cajón.- Voy a tomarte un par de fotos.- Me dijo.

- No voy a dejar que me tomes fotos pornográficas.- Le dije apoyando de nuevo mi cabeza en la almohada.

Él rodó los ojos y encendió una cámara que sacó del cajón.

- Vamos siéntate.- Me ordenó, yo lo miré unos segundos y decidí que le concedería esas fotos. Cuando terminó me tomó de la cintura y me puso de pie antes de besarme fieramente.

Nos separamos cuando para mí el mundo empezaba a dar vueltas por la falta de aire. El cierre de mi vestido se había deslizado hacía abajo, Edward lo subió lentamente y luego se separó de mí.

Soltó un bajo bufido.

- Yo… voy a tomar una ducha.- Dijo con voz ronca haciéndome sonrojar levemente.- Una ducha fría.- Aclaró volviéndome mas roja.- Y eso es toda tu maldita culpa.- Dijo. Aún con la cara roja como un tomate fruncí el ceño. El ya había entrado al baño y cerrado la puerta.

Así que me acerqué a la puerta y grité:

- Hey. ¡No es mi culpa!- Escuché el agua comenzar a correr y un par de sonidos.

- Si lo es, eres tú y tu estupida ley de "Virgen para siempre" –

Abrí la boca con indignación. ¡Era idiota!

- Nunca dije eso.- Exclamé dando un pisotón.- Jodete.- Le grité frustrada. Salí por la puerta al tiempo que escuchaba su burlón "Jodete tú"

Caminé echando humo por las orejas hasta llegar a la sala, me senté en uno de los sillones y prendí el televisor.

- Ey, Ey, Ey. Que sexy policía.- Sonreí al escuchar a Jasper y me volteé para verlo salir de la cocina con su traje de beisbolista.- ¿Vas a encarcelar a un par de chicos hoy?- Me preguntó guiñándome un ojo y sentándose a mi lado pasando su brazo por mis hombros.- Le sonreí.

- Te ves muy guapo Jazz.-

Emmett, Rosalie y Alice bajaron por las escaleras con sus respectivos disfraces. Fue muy divertido tomarnos fotos posando. Me tomaron fotos arrestando a Emmett, arrestando a Jasper y arrestando a Alice y Rosalie que pusieron unos pucheros muy chistosos.

Dejado atrás el incidente con Edward estaba contenta.

Cuando todos se encaminaron hacía la salida me debatí entre irme o esperar a Edward.

- Vamos Bells, se hace tarde.- Titubeé unos segundos pero finalmente me fui con ellos.

En el camino en uno de esos momentos de calma entre risa y risa, pensé en los demás tóxicos, más bien me pregunté si irían a la fiesta. Según Alice si iba Edward ellos se consideraban por invitados. Edward iba a ir así que las posibilidades de ver a Lauren hoy eran altas.

Llegamos a la fiesta a las nueve y media, un elegante retraso, había dicho Emmett.

El club estaba adornado muy bien, no estaba abarrotado de adornos, se veía genial.

No conocía al 95 por ciento de la gente en el club. Vi a Ángela con Erik, ella era un detective y él una clase de mafioso. Los saludé y conversé con ellos un rato, luego pasé al grupo de Tyler y Ben. Ellos eran Michael Jackson y Elvis.

- Dos reyes.- Habían dicho. Estaban cerca de la barra por lo que pedí una bebida, el bartender me guiñó un ojo cuando me la dio. Me sentí bien, era lindo que te hagan sentir atractiva de vez en cuando.

Rosalie y Emmett se nos unieron. Después de media hora comencé a buscar a Edward con la mirada, no lo había visto todavía.

- Hey Bells, mira te llaman.- Dijo Ben volteé pensando que sería Edward pero era el bartender. Me acerqué y el me sonrió sacando un papel de su bolsillo.

- Hola, Soy Scott.- Dijo sonriendo con una muy linda sonrisa.

- Soy Bella.- Dije, me puso el papel en una mano.

- Es mi número, llámame. Eres hermosa.- No pude evitar sonrojarme y reírme nerviosamente.

- Tal vez lo haga.- Dije con confianza que no tenía y le guiñé el ojo. El sonrió y se disculpó para seguir con su trabajo.

- Wow Bella tu si que eres rápida, no llevamos ni una hora y tu ya tienes un numero.- Dijo Emmett molestándome. Me sonroje y sonreí penosamente, estaba feliz, a mi no me pasaban ese tipo de cosas.

- Es apuesto, Bells.- Deberías llamarlo, ¿Le diste tu numero? – Preguntó Rose, le dije que no.- Bueno pues se lo das al rato.-

- Puedo hablar con el coordinador y decirle que le de unos minutos de descanso, hay tres mas que lo cubran, así bailas con él.- Dijo Emmett, azorada dije que no era necesario pero Emmett insistió.

Un pequeño sentimiento de pánico me hizo mella. ¿Y si Edward me veía bailando con Scott?

- Oye Bella.- Me llamó Rosalie cuando Emmett fue a hablar con el coordinador, Ben y Tyler se habían retirado hace unos segundos.

- Mmm...-

- ¿Edward y tu son novios?- Preguntó.

- No.- dije ocultando mi pesadumbre.

Ella sonrió.

- Justo lo que pensaba, bueno no te ilusiones con eso.- Me dijo casi sin tacto.- Todavía tienes tiempo de reivindicarte.- Dijo y me guiñó el ojo.

Emmett regresó acompañado de Scott.

- Ok, ahora vayan a bailar, vayan.- Ordenó mi amigo y nos empujo hacía la pista. Yo estaba completamente roja.

- Bueno, eso si que fue directo.- Dijo Scott.- ¿Quieres bailar conmigo?- Me preguntó caballerosamente.

- Bueno, creo que no es una opción.- Bromeé. El sonrió un poco apenado.

- Claro que es opción.- Repuso, sonreí, él era muy amable.

¿Qué si bailé con él? La verdad si y no fue una canción fueron tres. CULPABLE.

¿Qué si Edward me pasó por la cabeza en ese momento?

La verdad si. Scott, era muy agradable pero, masoquistamente, me hubiera gustado mas estar bailando con Edward en ese momento.

- Bueno, Bella, tengo que regresar al trabajo.- Me dijo Scott.

- Ok, gracias me divertí bailando.- Le dije sinceramente, sentí que alguien me tomó del brazo y volteé. Era Edward. Repentinamente me sentí culpable y avergonzada, Edward estaba furioso, otras personas pensarían que estaba igual que siempre, con el rostro duro y frió, pero yo podía ver la llama de la furia bailar por sus ojos verdes. Regresé mi vista a Scott y sonreí lo mejor que pude.- Ey, mira el es… mi amigo Edward.- El agarré de este se hizo dolorosamente mas fuerte por lo que supe que no le gusto que le haya llamado amigo.

- Bueno, nos vemos.- Me dijo Scott, sin notar el enérgico agarre de Edward. Se inclinó, depositó un suave beso en mi mejilla y se fue. Y gracias a Dios que no miró hacía atrás, por que tuve que detener a Edward de que se abalanzara sobre él.

- Cálmate.- Exclamé, me estaba costando detenerlo. El soltó una especie de gruñido y me jaló hacía el lado opuesto de la barra. Apenas y podía seguirle el ritmo.- Edward, estas lastimándome.- Le dije tratándome de soltar de su mano, algunas personas nos veían.

Se paró en seco y me puso contra la pared.

- ¿Qué mierda estabas haciendo Isabella?- Me gritó, el nunca me había gritado antes. Era realmente intimidante. Sus manos me tomaron de los hombros.

- Yo… Yo estaba bailando.- Tartamudeé. Sus ojos relampaguearon y yo me encogí levemente.

- ¿Pasa algo? – Rosalie había aparecido de quien sabe donde y nos miraba recelosamente.

- Lárgate de aquí.- Le espetó el chico. Rosalie me miró a mí.

- Esta bien Rose, todo esta bien.- Le dije aparentando calma, mi miedo se había transformado en enojo lo que era mas fácil de manejar.

Algo en mi expresión debió de haber calmado a Rosalie por que se encogió de hombros y se fue.

Empujé a Edward fuertemente para que me suelte, funcionó. Iba a escaparme cuando el me volvió a tomar del brazo. Estaba segura que mi brazo estaría completamente morado al día siguiente.

- ¿Amigo? ¿Por qué le dijiste a ese idiota que yo era tu amigo?-

- ¿Qué querías que le dijera Edward? – Exclamé enfadada.- ¡Tu y yo no somos nada! –

- No soy tu amigo, Bella.- Dijo en voz baja. Eso me descolocó, no sabía si eso era bueno o malo.

- ¿Quieres…? solo… solo tranquilízate ¿Quieres? – Me había debilitado. Él respiró profundo varias veces.

- Ok, pero ahora tu vas a bailar conmigo.- Ordenó.

- ¿No podemos sentarnos unos segundos? – Pregunté, tenía mas ganas de llorar que de bailar.

- ¿Por que?- Preguntó tensando la mandíbula.

- No tengo ganas.- Susurré.

- ¡Mierda!- La palabra salió mas con un gruñido.- No… No te atrevas a acercarte a la barra.- Amenazó soltándome. - Al rato te veo.- Me dijo y desapareció entre la gente.

Me quedé parada aun lado de la pista con la cabeza gacha. Bien, mi noche estaba arruinada completamente. Decidí reunirme con mis amigos en lugar de estar parada ahí sin hacer nada. Mientras caminaba hacía Ángela y Erik me estrellé con alguien.

- Ey Oficial, aquí está.- La voz se me hizo vagamente familiar por lo que volteé mi cabeza. Me sorprendí.- Hemos estado buscándote toda la noche.- Dijo Alec Dawson, mostrando sus blancos dientes.

- Bueno, yo no tengo ningún interés en encontrarme con ustedes.- Dije de forma cortante.

- Muy bien, muy educada.- Guiño el ojo.- Te veo al rato.- Dijo y se fue. Estupidos tóxicos y su manía por largarse dramáticamente.

Me uní al grupo de mis amigos pero estuve lo suficientemente callada para que alguien lo notara.

- ¿Pasa algo? – Me preguntó Alice sentándose a mi lado.

- Me peleé con Edward.- Dije cortante. Alice se sorprendió.

- ¿Por qué?- Parecía escandalizada.

- Estuve bailando con el bartender.- Dije, Alice alzó mas las cejas.

- Uy.- En otra situación esa exclamación tan infantil me hubiera hecho reír.

- Si, él enloqueció por decirlo leve.- Dije, se sentía bien poder hablar con alguien sobre Edward.- Creo que esta esperando que se le bajé el enojo para venir a verme.-

- Bella.- Reprochó mi amiga.- ¿Por qué estabas bailando con el bartender? –

- No lo se.- Dije frunciendo el ceño, sintiéndome estupida.- ¿Puedes traerme una bebida?- Le pregunté. No pensaba volver a acercarme a la barra en toda la noche.- Necesito un poco de Vodka.- Asintió y fue por él. Regresó unos segundos después.

Suspiré.

- Se van a reconciliar.- Dijo Alice palmeándome la espalda y dándome una sonrisa. Tomé un sorbo de mi bebida, paladeé el sabor a licor y lo tragué despacio.

Ángela nos pidió que la acompañemos al baño, Alice se quedó y yo seguí a Angie que ya estaba achispada.

Mi amiga iba diciendo incoherencias y para ser sinceros, yo no estaba escuchándola, de hecho caminaba varios pasos delante de mí.

- Ey, oficial, oficial.- Rodé los ojos tratando de ignorar a los idiotas que me llamaban.

- Bella, que sexy te vez.- Reprimí una mueca de dolor cuando James me tomó del mismo lugar donde Edward me había magullado.- No te vayas quédate unos segundos con nosotros.- Dijo. Alec y Mike se encontraban detrás de él.

- No tengo ningún interés en estar con un ustedes.- Les espeté soltándome de James.

- Oh Vamos Bella.- Alec me pasó un brazo por los hombros, el movimiento me sobresaltó y casi derramó mi bebida.- Mike no seas maleducado, sostenle la bebida a la dama.- Mike tomó mi vaso.

- Suéltame.- Ordené.

- Tranquila fiera.- James parecía disfrutar demasiado con mi enojo.

- ¿Sabes algo hermano? – Preguntó Alec aún sin soltarme.- Déjala que peleé me encanta ver a las mujeres hermosas como Isabella, agitadas y con las mejillas encendidas.-

- Wow pequeña Bella eres perfecta para Alec, tu siempre tienes rubor natural en tus deliciosas mejillas.- Guiñó James, esa frase me puso los pelos de punta.

- Déjenme ir.- Ordené pero mi voz sonó temblorosa, me pregunté si Ángela ya había salido del baño. Esperaba que hubiera visto la escena y que Emmett o alguien viniera por mí.

- Ok, ok. ¿Por qué eres tan aguafiestas? – Preguntó Alec soltándome. Inmediatamente empecé a caminar hacía mis amigos.- Ey Oficial.- Volvió a tomarme del brazo, me preparé para darle una bofetada o algo.- Se te olvida tu vaso.- Dijo, tomé el vaso y me volteé.- Nos vemos luego.- Gritó, apenas pude escucharlo por debajo del ruido de la música.

No había dado más de seis pasos cuando Edward me interceptó. Me miró dos segundos antes de preguntarme:

- ¿Qué te dijeron? –

- Nada.- Contesté cortante. No lo miré a los ojos, estaba exhausta, solo quería que dieran las cuatro para que me llevaran a casa de Alice y dormir, tomé un trago de mi vaso.

- Ven, vamos.- Ordenó y me tomó de la mano pero yo lo solté.- ¿Qué? –

- No quiero ir contigo.- Dije, vi su rostro endurecerse de reojo. – Estoy cansada de esto. Mi noche empezó genial y se ha vuelto una mierda. Voy a sentarme ahí.- Señalé las sillas aún lado de mi grupo de amigos.- Terminaré mi bebida y contaré los segundos para irme y acostarme a dormir.- Le dije ahora si mirándolo a los ojos.- Solo, déjame en paz, por hoy tuve suficiente de ti, suficiente de tus amigos que no son tus amigos y tuve suficiente de tanto drama.- Y terminando mi discurso me fui y me senté en la silla que había mencionado antes.

¿Quién decía que no podía hacer salidas dramáticas?

Alice y Rosalie se sentaron junto conmigo. Al cabo de cinco minutos sentí que alguien me miraba, supuse quien era, lo busqué con la mirada y lo encontré del otro lado del club apoyado en la pared. Edward me miraba mientras su prima Heidi parecía hablarle de algo, ella me miró vagamente y volvió a su conversación con Edward, sin embargo el no me quitó la mirada de encima.

Terminé mi bebida con un trago y me debatí entre tomar otra o no.

Volví a mirar a Edward y juro que vi rojo. ¡Lo juro!

Heidi aún estaba con Edward pero eso no era lo que me estaba molesto, Lauren había aparecido y estaba acariciando su pecho y susurraba muy cerca de sus labios. Y lo peor de todo. ¡El ya no me estaba viendo!

¡Aarrg!

- ¿A dónde vas Bella? – Preguntó Alice cuando me puse de pie totalmente iracunda.

- Voy a buscar otra bebida.- Dije entre dientes, tenía que alejarme de esa escena. No esperé por si Alice o Rosalie querían decir algo mas caminé hasta la barra, al lado opuesto de la barra donde atendía Scott, pedí una bebida, me la dieron y caminé fuera del club. Eran las tres, la gente ya iba a empezar a irse, me sentaría en algún lado mientras y fumaría lo que quedaba de mi cajetilla.

Sin embargo algo estaba mal.

No había salido aún del club cuando comencé a sentirme mal. Me recargué en la pared de las escaleras hacía el estacionamiento. Terminé sentándome en el piso.

Dios, solo había tomado tres vasos de jugo con vodka, no era para nada mi límite de alcohol. Intenté ponerme de pie otra vez, me dio mucho trabajo y aún mucho mas me dio mantenerme por lo que volví a sentarme.

Empecé a sentir mucho calor, tanto que unas pequeñas gotas de sudor aparecieron en mi nuca. Esto no era normal… Me asusté. Escuché pasos y rogué por que fuera alguien conocido.

- Hola nena.- ¡Mierda! ¡Debían darme el record Guinness por la peor suerte del mundo!- ¿Te sientes mal cariño? – James se sentó a mi lado y yo intenté enfocarlo bien para mandarle una mirada asesina. El se rió.- Bien, hora de irnos.-

Lo miré asustada.

- No voy a ir a ningún lado contigo.- Dije tratando de mover coordinadamente mis extremidades. Sentí el pánico ascender por mi garganta cuando me di cuenta de era inútil.

- Bueno si te sirve de consuelo no solo voy yo.- Alcancé a ver a Mike y a Alec antes de que todo se volviera oscuro.

Mi mejilla descansaba en algo suave. Intenté incorporarme pero no pude, solté un bajo gemido e sentí mal, estaba sudando, sentía mi cabeza muy pesada.

Traté d recordar donde estaba… Abrí los ojos cuando recordé lo que había pasado, lo primero que noté es que estaba sola. Así que rápidamente saqué mi celular del bolsillo de vestido y marqué al último número al que había marcado, sabía que era Edward. No me importaba que estuviera con Lauren, si era necesario le rogaría por que viniera por mí.

- Bella. ¿Dónde estas? – Parecía levemente agitado.

- Edward, me siento mal.- Le dije sacando la poca lucidez que tenía.

- ¿Dónde estas? ¿Cómo te fuiste del club?- Me preguntó la voz de Edward por el teléfono.

Mire a mi alrededor pero sentía mi cabeza pesada, estaba muy mareada, casi no podía abrir los ojos y las extremidades no me funcionaban bien, me sentí impotente y comencé a llorar.

- Edward me siento mal.- Repetí llorando quejumbrosamente, Edward se quedó en silencio un par de segundos.

- Bella ¿Dónde estas?- Me preguntó con la voz seria.

- No puedo ver nada, no puedo moverme bien.- Le dije con la voz tan patosa que no pensé que fuera entenderme.

- En una casa, en una habitación ¿Dónde estas? – Demandó, ya no se escuchaba la música.

Abrí los ojos con mucho trabajo y mire a mi alrededor y me semi incorporé.

- Estoy en un carro.- Le dije antes de que mi brazo cediera y mi celular se cayera, intenté recogerlo pero todo comenzó a dar vueltas haciéndome imposible moverme coordinadamente. Cuando logre alcanzar mi celular, este se había apagado

Comencé a llorar penosamente y logre sentarme. Afuera todo estaba oscuro.

Intenté con la poca coordinación que logré juntar encender mi celular pero no lo logré. Intenté abrir la puerta. Tenía seguro, no me importó y lo seguí intentando hasta que alguien se subió al coche.

- Por favor déjenme ir.- Lloré. Alec me miró burlón.

- No llores nena, nos vamos a divertir mucho.- Su sonrisa me dio asco. El carro comenzó a moverse, adelante estaban James y Mike.

- Por favor, no diré nada solo déjenme ir.- Lloré, mi voz se rasgó en el por favor y en el déjenme. Fue horrible ver como se reían de mis ruegos. Un celular comenzó a sonar.

Alec me acercó a él y entré en pánico.

- Por favor, por favor, por favor.- Supliqué con la frente en su mejilla mientras él me acercaba a su cuerpo.

- Era Edward, quiere unirse.- Dijo la voz de James antes de que yo volviera a perder la consciencia.

Lo siguiente que supe es que estaba en el suelo.

- Tranquilo.- Escuché que James exclamaba.- Mierda.-

- Deja de tentarme.- Esa fría voz fue lo que necesité para tener fuerzas para incorporarme, parecíamos estar en algún camino, mis rodillas estaban magulladas por las piedras que estaban en el piso.

Logré llegar a Edward que estaba muy cerca parado a lado de su Volvo, me aferré a él. James dijo algo pero no lo escuché

- No va a decir nada.- Escuché que mascullaba Edward. James me miró con fastidio.

- Mierda, me debes una por esta.- Le dijo.

Alec soltó un bufido.

- Nos tendremos que divertir otro día preciosa.- Me guiñó. Edward gruñó y me ayudo a entrar al carro. No le contestó a James simplemente cerró mi puerta y le dio la vuelta al carro.

Antes de que partiéramos Alec me dijo adiós con la mano. Mike aún estaba dentro del carro y James parecía muy molesto. Sentí el nudo de mi garganta volverse doloroso y después de unos minutos.

- Edward.- Dije con la voz quebrada. Quería decirle que detenga el carro, aún estaba mal por lo que alcancé a rozara la llave. El lo entendió por que paró el carro, inmediatamente me arrojé a sus brazos.

- Tranquila.- Me susurró acariciando mi espalda levemente mientras yo lloraba desesperadamente en su pecho. Yo solo podia repetir su nombre una y otra vez de manera desesperada.- Estas conmigo.-

Volví a desmayarme.

Cuando desperté estábamos de nuevo en movimiento.

- Contéstame.-Me regañaba Edward - ¿Tomaste algo que sabía extraño? – Me preguntó con las manos apretando fuertemente el volante.

- No.- Suspiré, el sentimiento de pánico estaba desapareciendo y creo que tenía mucho que ver con que Edward estaba a mi lado.

Edward chascó la lengua y yo sentí que el sonido retumbó en mis oídos. Yo quedé en silencio y miré alrededor, todo parecía de colores estridentes.

- Deja de moverte.- Me regaño Edward, yo ni siquiera me había dado cuenta de que me estaba moviendo.

- Me estoy mareando.- Le dije cerrando los ojos.

- Ok, ya hemos llegado.- Dijo. Perdí la consciencia ahí y cuando la recuperé ya estaba recostada en su cama. Traté de semi incorporarme pero la cama se movía y no lograba mantenerme recta dos segundos.

La puerta del baño se abrió y Edward salió del baño.

- Quédate quieta.- Me regañó cuando llegó justo a tiempo para evitar que cayera de cara al piso. Me quedé abrazada a él. Las de por sí intensas reacciones de mi cuerpo al entrar en contacto con su piel eran mil veces mas potentes.

Lo tomé del rostro y lo besé, sin embargo el no poderme mantener erguida lo hecho a perder, pronto me vi recostada de nuevo en la cama. Edward soltó un suspiró y se acostó a mi lado.

- Esto es demasiado raro.- Dije.

- Es mejor que te duermas.- Dijo Edward, me ayudo a quitarme los zapatos y las medias.

- Perdí mis lentes de policía.- Dije incoherentemente. Él bufó y no me prestó atención. Recosté mi cabeza en una almohada y mi memoria se fue.

La recuperé justo cuando Edward preguntaba.

- ¿Qué es lo que quieres? – El tono de su voz me decía que sea lo que sea que hubiéramos estado hablando era importante. Me tomé mi tiempo para digerir las palabras. Y con un valor que no tenía y que tal vez era provocado por la droga que invadía mi sangre dije:

- Quiero que me amen.- Y aun así no tuve el valor suficiente, la frase correcta sería quiero que me ames. Edward se quedó en silencio varios segundos y luego se volteó a mí y se acercó.

Estaba tan cerca que podía contar cada una de sus pestañas.

- Yo… yo creo que puedo Bella. Puedo darte amor, pero no prometo que sea uno completamente puro.- Dijo.- Puedo intentarlo.- Me besó y yo no recuerdo que pasó después.

Lo siguiente en mi cerebro es la luz del sol dándome de lleno en la cara y las terribles ganas de vomitar. Me puse de pie tratando de no despertar a Edward. Vomité hasta mi estomago.

- Es por la droga.- Dijo Edward con la voz ronca desde la puerta del baño.- Hay un cepillo de dientes nuevo ahí, señaló el gabinete encima del lavabo. Salió del baño, vomité un poco más y me lavé los dientes.

- ¿Puedo bañarme en tu baño? – Le pregunté con la voz rasposa. El asintió y me dio unas toallas.- Tengo que…- Empecé.

- Yo lo traigo.- Dijo y salió por la puerta, después de unos segundos regreso con mi mochila con ropa.

- Gracias.- Le dije, sonriéndole levemente.

Me estaba quitando el vestido cuando sentí un dolor punzante en el antebrazo, miré y me sorprendí. Estaba lleno de moretones, de los escandalosos, morados con un poco de negro, de hecho eran los dedos de Edward fuertemente marcados en mi blanca piel. Suspiré pensando en que iba a decir cuando me preguntaran que me pasó. Me bañé lentamente, tratando de quitar lo entumido de mi piel.

Tomé mi jabón y mi shampoo de mi mochila. Terminé de bañarme y me vestí lentamente, me volví a lavar los dientes hasta que estuve 200 por ciento segura de que no había rastro de nada.

Salí del baño peinando mi cabello entre mis dedos. Edward estaba sentado en la cama, nos observamos unos segundos y su mirada bajo a mi antebrazo. Caminé hacía él.

Edward estiró sus brazos y yo gustosamente pasé mis brazos por su cuello dejando mi bulto en la cama. La cabeza de Edward descansaba en mi cuello y mis labios rozaban su frente. Me separé de él y lo guié hacía la cama.

- Ven, durmamos un poco mas.- Le dije. El me siguió me acosté con la cabeza recostada en su pecho. Me sujetó un poco más fuerte y besó mi frente.

- No me dí cuenta que te agarré tan fuerte.- Musitó, acariciando levemente la zona morada.

Lo miré unos segundos antes de hablar.

- Todo lo que evitaste anoche compensa lo mal que hiciste.- El no apartó la vista de mi brazo así que lo tomé por la barbilla y lo giré hacía mi, le bese los labios suavemente.

Me separé de él y di vuelta sobre mí para quedar boca arriba. Ahora fue Edward quien se recostó sobre mí, tenía su cabeza en mi estomago, le acaricié el cabello lentamente.

En que movió una de sus piernas tiró mi bulto, lo recogió del piso.

- ¿Qué es esto? – Preguntó tomando un papel que se había salido de mi bulto. Forcé un poco mi memoria.

- Es el número de Scott.- Dije lentamente, como procesando la información.

- El idiota con el que estabas bailando.-

- No, el bartender que fue muy amable conmigo.- Repuse. El pareció molestarse, se puso de pie.

- Bueno, te tengo una noticia.- Me dijo rompiendo el papel.- Ayer te pregunté si querías ser mi novia, y adivina… dijiste que si. Así que no necesitas esto.- Dijo y lo arrojó al bote de basura.

Yo lo miré con la boca abierta.

- No cuenta.- Dije sentándome sobre mis piernas.

- Claro que si.- Replicó.- ¿Si te preguntara ahorita dirías que no?- No dije nada, la verdad es que diría que si.- Exacto, así que.- hizo un gesto con la mano indicando que me callará. Sin dejarme hablar se metió al baño.

Después de unos segundos que estuve seguro que no iba a salir, sonreí abiertamente y me dejé caer en la cama emocionada.

¡Éramos novios!

¡Quería derecho sobre él, bueno, ahí lo tenía!

**...**

* * *

**Disfraces en el profile.**

Mi capitulo favorito y gigantesco creo que es el mas largo de toda la historia. Este capitulo tan bonito y esperado, por mi y por Bella xD es por que si miran hacía arriba, arriba, dice que ya casi llegamos a los 1000 reviews!!!!! Mil reviews en mi primer long fic es increíble :) Quiéranme y lleguemos a mil en este cap. ¿Si? Vamos quiéranme

_Ahora ¿Quién quería ver a Edward celoso?_

Aah, hace rato que no daba miedo Edward ¿verdad? Pero no se quejen que les di su 5 por ciento tierno como lo prometí.

Otra cosa, no tengo idea de cómo se sentiría estar drogada, así que lo describí como sería estar semi inconsciente por alcohol xD Otra cosa xD han notado que Bella no toma las pastillas para dormir cuando esta con Edward. Eso me salió espontáneo xD ni yo me había dado cuenta

Ey pobre Mike todas pensaron que el era el cerebro detrás del semi-secuestro de Bella! Un poco de fe xD No, la verdad es que ninguno de ellos merece fe. Ah! Y Las partes que no estan escritas no es por que Bella se desmayara, es que no se acuerda, en algún lado leí que el extasis liquido te hacía perder la memoria. Lo use a mi antojo…

Emm que mas. Ah! Si!!! En el cap anterior les tiré una **pista** y un _farol_. La inmensa mayoría por no decir que todas cayeron en el farol ;) no diré cual es. Muajaja y la pista si se las diré por que no es muy reveladora. Es la frase de Edward.

**Amm!!! Les tengo un trato! Si llegamos a los 1020 les pondré un bonus extra de este cap ;) SI la declaración de la que Bella no se acuerda!**** Así que, que esperan pinchen ese botoncito verde.**

Ahora el próximo cap no necesita adelanto, es las reacciones acerca de la, ahora si, relación de Edward y Bella. Jacob se va a morir cuando se enteré!!!

Ps: ¿Ya vieron el trailer de harry potter?

Besos ;)


	33. Declaración de Edward

**Todo lo que reconozcan NO me pertenece.**

* * *

Antes que nada quiero darle las gracias, Mil y una gracias por leer el fic, este es mi primer Long-fic y el llegar a los mil reviews es Increíble.

_La parte que salió en el capitulo anterior es idéntica. Así que no se confundan cuando cambie un poco la forma de narrar de Bella._

**La declaración de Edward.**

_Dedicado a: Cindy Garza, por que echarme porras xD_

…

_Recosté la cabeza en la almohada y sentí como si fuera lo más delicioso del mundo, pero aunque fuera increíblemente cómodo yo quería estar abrazada a Edward._

_Edward pareció pensar lo mismo por que me atrajo hacía él. Lo besé debajo de la barbilla y el soltó un suave suspiro._

_La pelea que tuvimos en el club me regresó a la cabeza y antes de pensar que era imprudente dije:_

_- Edward. Tu y yo ¿Qué…? – No terminé, no era necesario. _

_Edward se quedó en silencio unos segundos que me parecieron horas._

_- No somos amigos.- Dijo y sentí un dolor en mi pecho.- No lo se.- Dijo suavemente._

_Me separé de él por que necesitaba calmarme si no quería llorar en ese momento._

_- No puedo hacer esto Edward.- Le dije sentándome con las piernas debajo de mí en la cama, el se semi incorporó mirándome atentamente.- No puedo. No puedo seguir sin saber que va a pasar, o que somos.-_

_- Yo… no se Bella.-_

_- Sucede que yo tampoco Edward y es horrible.- Dije recostándome en la cama de nuevo, el se quedó en su posición. Nos miramos a los ojos intensamente.- No puedo seguir con esto.- Le dije en un susurro angustiante.- Ya no voy a seguir con esto.- Rectifiqué con una seguridad que no tenía._

_Edward se pasó una mano por el cabello y se lo tiró levemente._

- ¿Qué es lo que quieres? – El tono de su voz me decía que sea lo que sea que hubiéramos estado hablando era importante. Me tomé mi tiempo para digerir las palabras. Y con un valor que no tenía y que tal vez era provocado por la droga que invadía mi sangre dije:

- Quiero que me amen.- Y aun así no tuve el valor suficiente, la frase correcta sería quiero que me ames. Edward se quedó en silencio varios segundos y luego se volteó a mí y se acercó.

Estaba tan cerca que podía contar cada una de sus pestañas.

- Yo… yo creo que puedo Bella. Puedo darte amor, pero no prometo que sea uno completamente puro.- Dijo.- Puedo intentarlo.- Su voz transmitía algo extraño, siempre era extraño cuando Edward se comportaba como una persona con sentimientos.

Me besó _y yo por supuesto le respondí. Edward a su manera me había confesado que me quería y que estaba dispuesto a darnos una oportunidad. Estaba en éxtasis._

_Nos separamos cuándo no tuvimos más aire en nuestros pulmones pero me rehusé a dejar ir a Edward tan pronto. Lo abracé fuertemente, nuestros pechos se amoldaban y mi cara estaba enterrada en la curvatura de su cuello, inhalaba su delicioso aroma y acariciaba su sedoso cabello. Un solo átomo no podía pasar entre nosotros, sus brazos me tenían asida fuertemente de la cintura y nuestras piernas estaban entrelazadas. Lo besé de nuevo sintiendo sus manos acariciar mi espalda suavemente. Me tomé la libertad de pasar mis manos por su pecho y por su espalda, con el debido cuidado para no sentir dolor en mi magullado antebrazo._

_Sentí su erección comenzar a presionar mi vientre y decidí que teníamos que parar._

_Nos recostamos uno a lado del otro con las respiraciones entrecortadas, cuando logre_ _calmarme lo miré._

_- Edward.- Llamé para que me viera.- Te quiero.- Le dije sinceramente, el pareció impactado. Desvié la mirada sonriendo como una idiota._

_Pasaron unos segundos en silencio, ya estaba empezando a dormirme pero sentí la mano de Edward atraerme por la cintura. Lo miré a los ojos._

_- No quiero que te alejes de mí.- Susurró.- No quiero que nadie mas te toqué, te hablé, ni siquiera que te miré o piense en ti. ¿Bella, quieres ser mi novia?- Preguntó aunque no parecía muy convencido.- Es la única manera que se me ocurre para que no te alejes.-_

_Sonreí amplia y felizmente._

_- Claro que si.- Exclamé feliz.- Te juro que yo tampoco quiero nada con nadie que no seas tu.- Le dije._

_El sonrió de lado de forma tan sincera que aceleró mi pulso. Era la primera sonrisa completamente sincera, y tan hermosa por que era la primera vez que combinaba con sus ojos._

_- Que bueno, por que eres mía.- Dijo abrazándome, nos quedamos en silencio.- No se si te acordarás de esto mañana, hazme saber si te acuerdas.- Me dijo._

_Nos dormimos cerca de las cinco de la mañana. _

* * *

¡No puede decirle te amo tan rápido! Y él menos puede decir te quiero, al chico hay que sacarle a cucharadas la cursilería. Uno no se enamora de la noche a la mañana. Espero que les haya gustado.

Si lo se, tanto tiempo y no es u cap! Lo siento chicas pero es que hoy presentaba un examen muy importante y adivinen… PASE!! Eeeeh! Jajaja los ultimos dias me la pase en asesorias para pasarlo. Pero ya cabo y ahora tengo una semana para descanassar a pesar de eso tardare unos dias mas en actualizar por que al parecer mi musa de ¡Que alguien impida esa boda! Regresó. Aparte quiero hacer un One shot para el concurso "The Sadness Story Contest" y tengo otro One shot rodando mi cabeza para celebrar el aniversario de mi primer publicación en Fanfiction!! Pero como pasa el tiempo :D

Bueno chicas les dejo un adelanto del proximo cap ;)

_El descanso terminó y las siguientes horas pasaron demasiado deprisa, no se por que me sorprendía, el tiempo se burlaba de nosotros siempre._

_La confrontación con Ángela se dio a la hora de la salida exactamente en el baño de las chicas._

_Me lavaba las manos cuando ella entró al baño._

_Simplemente se paró en el comienzo de los lavabos y me miró con… extrañeza, preocupación, la verdad no sabía o no quería descubrir lo que transmitía su mirada._

_- Lo siento.- Dije en un susurro.- Edward y yo somos novios.-_

_- ¿Por que? – Preguntó incrédula, cruzándose de brazos. Tragué saliva, no quería que se apartara más de mí pero tampoco iba a dejar a Edward ahora que lo tenía solo para mí._

_- Lo quiero y creo… sé, que puedo ayudarlo.- Le dije mirando al piso._

_- ¿Estas segura de lo que haces? ¿Entiendes exactamente en lo que te estas metiendo? – Cada palabra fue pronunciada con énfasis como si ella quisiera que algo cambiara dentro de mí y recapacitara._

_- Muy segura.- Reiteré. Ella soltó una carcajada seca, una mezcla entre un bufido incrédulo y un suspiró triste._

_Nunca me imaginé ver a Ángela con esa expresión amarga en la cara._

_- Bells yo te quiero mucho.- Comenzó.- Eres una magnifica amiga y juro que me duele esto pero ya no puedo ser tu amiga.-_

_- Angie el que yo sea su novia no va a cambiar nada.- Le dije.- El va a cambiar no yo.-_

_- Bueno Bells creo que tu y Alice son las únicas que cre_erían _eso_.-

**...**

* * *

Nos leemos luego.

Besoos


	34. Cuidado

Todo lo que reconozcan, No es mío.

* * *

**Cuidado****.**

…

- Tengo hambre.- Susurré.

- Bajemos a comer.-

Eran las dos de la tarde y aún no salíamos de la cama. Me dormía, me despertaba y me volvía a dormir, Edward me dijo que iba a estar cansada todo el día y que incluso podría marearme.

Tomé mi celular de mi bolso, tenía llamadas perdidas de Jasper, Emmett, Alice y Rosalie. Ay Dios. Se me había olvidado avisarles que había hecho anoche.

- ¿Qué pasa? – Me preguntó Edward.

- No les dije a los chicos que me fui contigo.- Dije preocupada.

- Yo le dije a Alice.- Lo miré sorprendido.- Ya me había cansado de escuchar tu celular y aparte me llamaron a mi también.- Se encogió de hombro.

Le di las gracias.

Desayunamos en un silencio poco habitual en la mansión Cullen, bueno, poco habitual cuando Emmett estaba en la casa.

Cuando terminamos de comer le pregunté si quería ver una película, me dijo que si pero que la veamos en la sala en lugar de su habitación. Extraño pero no importante. Le sonreí a Edward cuando me senté junto a el en el sofá, era MI novio. Mio.

Me acurruqué en su pecho de forma que quedamos recostados en el enorme sofá. No tardé en volverme a dormir.

Desperté una hora después, Edward tenía una sonrisa maliciosa en sus labios. Lo miré con cara soñolienta y luego lo abracé enterrando mi rostro en su pecho. Él pasó su mano por mi espalda y alzó mi cabeza para darme un pequeño beso en los labios.

Escuché ruido en la cocina y dirigí mi vista hacía ahí. Reconocí la voz de mis amigos. Acomodé mi cabeza de nuevo en el pecho de Edward y pensé que tendría que ir con ellos, tenía que dar la cara después de desaparecer así como así, aunque no haya sido mi culpa.

- Voy a ir con los chicos, hoy se van Emmett y Rose.- Le dije a Edward.

Él no dijo nada simplemente quitó sus manos de mi alrededor. Lo besé una vez más y fui a reunirme con mis amigos.

- ¡Mira quien apareció! Es Houdini.- Exclamó Emmett apenas me vio, sonreí apenada.

- Lo siento chicos, en serio fue una estupidez.-

- Mas que una estupidez Bella.- Dijo Jasper con el ceño fruncido.- Hubiera bastado un mensaje, nos tenías muy preocupados.- Bajé mi cabeza avergonzada aunque no hubiera sido mi culpa.

- Disculpen.- Dije bajito.

- Esta bien, pero tendrás que cumplir un castigo.- Dijo Emmett apuntándome con el cuchillo con el que untaba mayonesa a su pan.

- ¿Qué castigo? – Pregunté acercándome a Jasper por que todavía estaba molesto y no me gustaba verlo con el ceño fruncido.

- No lo he pensado pero lo haré.- Amenazó, le sonreí por que estaba muy contenta.

- Jasper, perdón. Te juro que no lo vuelvo a hacer.- Le dijo a mi amigo en voz baja. Él me miró unos segundos con el ceño fruncido y luego soltó un suspiro, abrió los brazos y nos abrazamos un par de segundos. Había sido perdonada.

Emmett y Rose se fueron alrededor de las cinco de la tarde. Antes de irme ambos chicos repartieron abrazos y despedidas.

- Cuídate Bella, y usa el cerebro.- Fueron las palabras de Rosalie antes de irse en el enorme Jeep de su novio.

La hora de partir a mi casa llegó y fui a despedirme de Edward. Entré a su habitación después de escuchar un suave pasa cuando golpeé la puerta.

Me quedé paralizada cuando lo miré. No tenía camisa… Mierda ¡Estaba mas bueno de lo que pensaba!

- Ya me voy.- Dije tímidamente sabía que estaba ruborizada. Desvié la vista de su torso y la posé en mis pies.

- ¿Por qué? – Me preguntó por el rabillo del ojo noté movimiento, supongo que estaba vistiéndose.

- Por que tengo una casa y tengo que llegar antes de las siete.- Le contesté levantando la vista ya segura de que estaba vestido.

Él me miró maliciosamente antes de soltar una sonrisa burlona.

- No lo creo, no trajiste tu horrible camioneta.- Dijo desafiándome.

Edward estaba loco, sus cambios de humor eran muy extraños. El ya estaba en su actitud "Toxica" y yo solo le había dicho que ya me iba. ¿Esperaba que me quedara a vivir en su casa?

- No.- Repliqué secamente.- Jasper me va a llevar, el también ya se va.-

A él no pareció gustarle mi respuesta por que frunció el ceño y caminó hacía mí.

- Claro que no, el no te llevará a ningún lado. Lo haré yo.-

Lo miré con el ceño fruncido.

- Tranquilo, lo hubieras dicho antes. Le diré que tu me llevarás a casa.- Rodé los ojos y salí por la puerta para decirle a Jazz que me iba con Edward, y de paso contarle que era mi novio.

La noticia no le causó mucho entusiasmo, todo lo contrario a la reacción de Alice, pero me vio contenta así que no dijo nada. Le dije que por favor no le diga a Jacob, aceptó con mucha renuencia.

Edward me llevó a mi casa y parecía tranquilo. Me preguntó acerca de mis grupos musicales favoritos. Coincidimos en varios y cuando le pregunté acerca de su comida favorita me respondió que no tenía.

- Puedo adoptar tu Lasaña como comida favorita.- Dijo sonriéndome. Le devolví la sonrisa sintiendo un calor expandirse por mi pecho.

¿Por qué no podía ser así todo el tiempo?

Cuando llegamos a mi casa la patrulla ya estaba en la acera.

- Nos vemos mañana.- Le dije dándole un beso en los labios cuando estaba separándome el me atrajo de nuevo hacía él y me besó mas profundamente. Acariciando mi espalda y jugueteando con mi lengua. Cuando nos separamos nuestras respiraciones eran irregulares.

- Nos vemos mañana.- Dijo Edward con la voz ronca.- Te voy a pasar a buscar.- Asentí aun un poco aturdida.

Bajé del carro y Edward se fue. Charlie estaba viendo la televisión cuando entré a la casa. Me pregunté si debía decirle que era novia de uno de los hijos del Sr. Cullen. Supuse que tenía que hacerlo.

Preparé la cena y abordé el tema mientras comíamos.

- Papá tengo que decirte algo.- Comencé jugueteando con mi comida.

- ¿Qué pasa? – Me miró con sospecha y simplemente lo solté.

- Edward Cullen es mi novio.- Le dije sintiendo el rubor en mis mejillas.

Mi papá alzó las cejas sorprendido.

- Es el chico que anda con la chica Mallory y los Dawson ¿Verdad? – Me sonrojé mas, mierda no contaba con los problemas legales de su selecto grupo.- Dios. Esos chicos son un desastre.-

- ¿Has tenido alguna queja de Edward? – Pregunté rogando por que deberás no tuviera ninguna.

- No pero esta en el mismo grupo…-

- No, papá, ósea si andan juntos pero Edward no es como ellos.- Mentí, mi papá pareció calmarse.

- Solo ten cuidado hija.- Me dijo cuando levantaba sus platos y los llevaba al fregadero.

El día siguiente en la escuela fue… determinante.

Edward pasó a buscarme quince minutos antes de las siete, yo ya estaba completamente lista y esperando en la sala.

Me dio un muy pasional beso de saludo y partimos hacía la escuela. Nadie volteó a ver el Volvo de Edward hasta que yo bajé.

Edward pasó un brazo por mi cintura de manera posesiva.

Conforme caminábamos por los pasillos fuimos causa de miradas sorprendidas y murmullos, no hablamos en todo el trayecto. Tomamos nuestras clases intercambiando un par de palabras simplemente. Yo estaba casi a punto de un ataque por tantas miradas y Edward parecía que no estaba ahí. Parecía estar pensando algo, haciendo planes… Me pregunté cuales eran, sin embargo no me atreví a preguntar.

Las horas en la escuela no estaban siendo tan malas, los Dawson no habían venido a la escuela, según Edward no vendrían en toda la semana. Yo estaba aliviada por ello.

La hora del descanso llegó mas rápido de lo que había previsto. Me senté con Alice y Edward me siguió, sinceramente me sorprendí por que se sentó conmigo y creo que todo el mundo también. Jasper no tardó mucho en unírsenos.

Edward no parecía estar a gusto con el hecho de estar sentado con Alice y Jasper, sin embargo no me importo, yo tampoco estaba a gusto sintiendo todas las miradas del comedor sobre mi nuca. Todos me miraban a mí por que Edward intimidaba demasiado como para mirarlo más de tres segundos.

- ¿No vas a comer? – Le pregunté mientras sacaba mi emparedado.

- No me gusta comer en la escuela.- Me dijo. Alice sonreía abiertamente pero Jasper estaba demasiado callado, intente sacarle conversación. No funciono por mucho tiempo.

La situación era muy incomoda.

Lo peor de todo fue cuando Ángela nos vio, no se acerco, ella no era de las personas que me gritarían: "¿Qué mierda pasa aquí?" No, ella me preguntaría después y sería mil veces peor, empecé a acobardarme por la decisión de estar con Edward.

- Come.- Me susurró Edward pasándome una mano por la cintura. El revoloteo en mi estomago y la sensación de vértigo me devolvió la confianza en esto. Valía la pena.

El descanso terminó y las siguientes horas pasaron demasiado deprisa, no se por que me sorprendía, el tiempo se burlaba de nosotros siempre.

La confrontación con Ángela se dio a la hora de la salida exactamente en el baño de las chicas.

Me lavaba las manos cuando ella entró al baño.

Simplemente se paró en el comienzo de los lavabos y me miró con… extrañeza, preocupación, la verdad no sabía o no quería descubrir lo que transmitía su mirada.

- Lo siento.- Dije en un susurro.- Edward y yo somos novios.-

- ¿Por que? – Preguntó incrédula, cruzándose de brazos. Tragué saliva, no quería que se apartara más de mí pero tampoco iba a dejar a Edward ahora que lo tenía solo para mí.

- Lo quiero y creo… sé, que puedo ayudarlo.- Le dije mirando al piso.

- ¿Estas segura de lo que haces? ¿Entiendes exactamente en lo que te estas metiendo? – Cada palabra fue pronunciada con énfasis como si ella quisiera que algo cambiara dentro de mí y recapacitara.

- Muy segura.- Reiteré. Ella soltó una carcajada seca, una mezcla entre un bufido incrédulo y un suspiró triste.

Nunca me imaginé ver a Ángela con esa expresión amarga en la cara.

- Bells yo te quiero mucho.- Comenzó.- Eres una magnifica amiga y juro que me duele esto pero ya no puedo ser tu amiga.-

- Angie el que yo sea su novia no va a cambiar nada.- Le dije.- El va a cambiar no yo.-

- Bueno Bells creo que tu y Alice son las únicas que se creerían eso, no creo que tu cambies o al menos eso espero. – Dijo ya caminando hacía la puerta.- No me pidas que me acerque estando él, no puedo. Me es imposible, me hicieron mucho daño. Tú más que nadie debes comprender. Lo siento. Si me necesitas aquí estoy, tampoco soy tan injusta como para darte la espalda de esa forma, solo es… es que no puedo convivir con el.- Dijo dirigiéndome una última mirada, cuando salió por la puerta entró Lauren, miró con asco a mi amiga y luego me sonrió astutamente.

No tardé ni dos segundos en seguir a Ángela.

- Adiós nueva.- Escuché decir a Lauren, se me erizaron los vellos de los brazos. Yo no era la nueva.

No lo era.

Jacob me llamó en la noche, yo estaba con Edward.

- No le contestes.- Me ordenó el chico de cabello cobrizo. Lo miré con el ceño fruncido.

- Claro que voy a contestarle.- Repliqué, sin embargo no me armaba de valor. Edward me intentó quitar el teléfono pero fui más rápida por primera vez y me paré del sofá. Tomé aire y respondí. Edward soltó un bufido de molestia.

- Hola Jake.-

- Hola Bells ¿Cómo estas? – Platicamos media hora. Media hora en la que Edward estuvo primero tratando de hacerme colgar y luego desapareció.

Cuando colgué me puse a buscarlo. Mire hacía afuera, su automóvil estaba en la acera. Subí a mi cuarto y exactamente ahí estaba. Acostado en mi cama y mirando mis fotos.

- Me quedo con esta.- Me dijo cuando me vio mostrándome una foto doblada. La tomé y la desdoblé.

Fruncí el ceño, me gustaba mucho esa foto. Era de una de nuestras idas a La Push, yo estaba recostada en un tronco sobre mi estomago sonriendo con una mano en mi cabeza y Jake estaba de pie detrás de mí haciendo una pose físico culturista.

- ¿Y si me tomo una foto y te la doy? – Le pregunté recostándome a su lado, él frunció el ceño y luego lo relajó curvando sus labios en una torcida y maliciosa sonrisa. Se acercó a mí y volvió casi nula la distancia entre nosotros.

- Si me das esta foto.- Replicó rozando su nariz con la mía, cerré los ojos disfrutando la sensación de tenerlo cerca.- Te perdono el haberme ignorado, por contestarle a ese idiota.- Sus labios rozaron los míos.

Pasé mis manos por sus hombros y acaricié su cabello.

- Ok.- Me rendí y nos besamos.

Edward se fue unos minutos antes de la hora de llegada de Charlie. Él día no había estado del todo mal. Edward era manejable o al menos eso aparentaba. Me acosté con pensamientos optimistas:

Podía hacer esto. Si podía.

Solo tenía que tener cuidado.

* * *

Hey! Como están? Jaja tengo que contar algo chistoso. xD

Mi hermanita que no lee ni la caja del cereal decidió leer crepúsculo por que le encanta Taylor Lautner pero ella no ve nada sin sus lentes y los rompió entonces estaba leyendo el primer libro y me dice: "Oye ¿Qué es flamable?" y yo le contesté "Quiere decir que prendé fuego con facilidad." Se me hizo raro que pregunté así que le pregunté ¿Por qué preguntas? Ella se rascó la cabeza y me dijo: " Ajá es qué, en el libro dice: Estúpido propietario de un flamable Volvo, no entiendo por que lo dice" y yo XD XD no podía parar de reírme y yo: "JAJAJA Boba es, flamante no flamable, ciega." Y ella: "Ah bueno eso tiene más sentido…" Tenía que contarlo por que fue muy gracioso.

Mm ok ahora quiero comentarles que con mi correo "para el fanfiction" hice una cuenta en Facebook, al principio la usaba para hacer estafas en el "Pet Society" XD bueno ahora decidí darle un uso honrado y decidí que publicaré algunos bonus de esta historia en él. Bonus como Alice POV, Rosalie POV, James POV, Bah! POVs que no sean de Bella, Y si me anime a escribir un par de pequeños Edward Pov pero no serán muy reveladores ;) no les arruinaré la sorpresa hahahaha.

Asi que si tienes face agrégame búscame por Ciin (Guion bajo) Lorena (Arroba) Hotmail (punto) com

**Ahora: Un adelanto…**

_- Que salga con Edward no quiere decir que comience a salir con ustedes.- Le dije a Lauren seriamente. Ella sonrió falsamente._

_- No tienes opción.- Replicó tomándome de la muñeca cuando intenté huir._

_- Si la tengo.- _

_- Deja que se vaya__.- Me defendió Mike poniendo su mano en la muñeca de Lauren. La chica lo miró de una forma que casi me hace temblar._

_Mike la soltó._

_- Exacto, no olvides tu lugar.- Sin embargo me soltó. No entendí por que hasta que di dos pasos hacía atrás y mi espalda chocó con algo. Era Edward._

Me voy que he dejado una súper nota. Gracias por los reviews :)

Besoos


	35. Siempre así

**Los personajes son de S.M yo solo los utilizo y pongo sus vidas de cabeza.**

* * *

**Siempre así.**

Dedicado a: Littlevampire91 por ser una de las mejores reviewadoras :)

**...**

La siguiente semana fue casi igual con la variante de que no hable con nadie excepto Edward, Alice o Jasper. Nadie parecía querer hablarme, la verdad era un poco deprimente.

Pero había que ver el lado positivo del paisaje. Jasper ahora se comportaba con normalidad y Edward seguía sentándose conmigo en el descanso.

Saliendo de la escuela fui a casa de Edward por que Alice quería que la ayude con un trabajo, Jasper también se reunió con nosotros. Emmett y Rosalie hablaron por teléfono y conversamos con ellos.

- No creas que te has escapado de tu castigo Bells.- Me decía Emmett riendo.- Apenas llegué tendrás que cumplirlo.-

No pude hacerlo desistir de la idea. Terminamos la tarea de Alice y nos comenzamos a jugar videojuegos. Edward me llamó, Jasper me pidió que me quede unos minutos más para que pudiéramos hacer la revancha en _Guitar Hero_ pero le dije que luego, no quería darle la oportunidad a Edward de que fuera grosero con Jazz.

- Dile a Edward sobre lo de La Push.- Me gritó Alice mientras subía las escaleras le hice una señal de que lo haría.

- ¿Qué de La Push? – Me preguntó mi apuesto novio apenas entre por la puerta de su habitación. Él estaba acostado en su cama sin zapatos.

Miré con un poco de sospecha su cara, mientras veíamos le había dicho que si pensaba drogarse no me hablará en ese momento.

Él rodó los ojos adivinando el por que de mi escrutinio. Me recosté a su lado y le di un pequeño beso en los labios.

- Quil y unos amigos de La Push nos invitar…-

- No vamos a ir.- Me cortó lo miré con el ceño fruncido.

- ¿Por que?-

- Por que vamos a ir a una fiesta en casa de Laurent.- Me dijo con una ceja alzada, se mordió el labio. Laurent era el tipo que solía llamar a Lauren en las fiestas de los "Tóxicos"

- ¡No quiero ir!- Exclamé. No quería ver a Alec y a James, podía con Mike pero no con ellos.

- Solo voy a hablar con alguien y nos vamos.- Me dijo tomándome de la mano tratando de convencerme.

- Ve tú, yo no quiero ir.- Le dije molesta por que se estaba comportando como un idiota. Salí por la puerta y me fui al cuarto de Alice. Lo escuché maldecir.

Alice no estaba en su cuarto así que bajé al jardín y la encontré ahí jugando volleyball con Jasper, me uní a ellos.

Edward era idiota. Estaba muy molesta, como que era obvio que yo no quería ir nunca más a una de sus fiestas ¿No?

Deje de jugar con Alice y Jazz por temor a que les diera en la cara. Mi torpeza y mi furia no eran buenas características para ese tipo de juego. Me senté en el césped viéndolos jugar.

Mas que verlo, sentí como Edward se sentó a mi lado, intenté ignorarlo pero él comenzó a hablar.

- ¿Por qué no quieres ir conmigo? ¿Prefieres irte a La Push con todos esos idiotas? – Me preguntó mirando mi perfil atentamente. Apreté los dientes con furia por su estupidez.

- No quiero ver a James y a Alec.- Le dije sin mirarlo. Se supone que el debería de saber eso.

- Ellos no irán.- Repuso.

Lo miré contrariada.

- No me mientas Edward.- Le rogué mirándolo a los ojos. Nos quedamos así unos segundos antes de que el volviera a hablar.

- Te había dicho que ellos no iban a estar aquí en toda la semana.- Dijo lentamente. Él no me había dicho que no estaban en Forks simplemente que no irían en toda la semana a la escuela pero no dije nada. Probablemente no lo notó – Así que… ¿Vamos? No tardaremos.

Acepté.

Edward pasó por mí a las diez de la noche.

La casa del tal tipo Laurent estaba lejos casi a treinta minutos de viaje desde mi casa. Era muy linda, no se comparaba con la de Los Cullen pero creo que ninguna se comparaba con la de ellos.

- Deberían salir en _Mtv Teen Cribs_.- Le comenté a Edward esa noche.

Él sonrió y dijo:

- Nuestra casa es demasiado fría para esas cosas y no somos nada sociables.- Tenía razón.- Pero deberías ver la casa que tenemos en Cancún, esa si que es genial.- Había agregado.- Yo siempre voy para vacaciones de primavera, esta vez podría ir contigo.- Dijo guiñándome el ojo.

Una vez llegamos estuvimos tonteando en la parte de afuera, hasta que Edward dijo que tenía que buscar a Laurent.

Me quedé adentro esperándolo. ¿Por qué adentro? No lo se, creo que era para que pudiera verme mientras hablaba con Laurent.

Vi como Heidi se acercaba hacía donde yo estaba y se paraba frente a mí.

- Hola Bella.- Me saludó. Yo estaba sorprendida, nunca había hablado con ella.

- Hola.-

- ¿Sabías que Edward y yo somos primos? – Me preguntó sonriendo. Le contesté que sí.- Genial ¿Verdad? Ahora nosotras somos como primas.- Ella estaba muy drogada.

- Mmm si.- Le contesté sin saber que decir.

Ella soltó una risita y se tomó de un trago el contenido de su vaso luego se fue. Raro.

Me senté en el alféizar de una ventana esperando a que Edward regresara. Estaba apunto de ponerme de pie para esperarlo afuera cuando llegó Mike.

- Bella…- Busqué a Edward con la mirada, no quería hablar con él. – Siento lo de la otra vez, mira estaba muy drogado y…-

- No quiero oírte Mike.- Lo corté sin mirarlo.- No voy a denunciarlos pero por favor no se me acerquen.- Y entonces llegó Jessica.

- Hola.- Saludó con una sonrisa falsa y mirada llena de sospecha.- ¿Dónde esta Edward? – Me preguntó.

- Esta hablando con alguien.- Le dije.- Voy a esperarlo afuera mejor.- Les dije

- Espera.- Me frenó la rubia.- Lauren quiere hablar contigo.- Me dijo haciendo que me de mas ganas de irme.

- Bueno, pero yo no quiero hablar con Lauren.-

- Eso fue grosero Bella.- Dijo Lauren con tono burlón.- ¿Por qué no quieres hablar conmigo?- Se rió.

- Ella esta esperando a Edward que esta hablando con Laurent.- Dijo Jessica que ahora estaba colgada del brazo de Mike.

- Bella ahora que te has unido al grupo debes tener en claro que…-

- No me he unido a ningún grupo.- Dije rápidamente cortando su discurso. Ella me miró un segundo.

- Estás saliendo con Edward y Edward sale con nosotros.- Me "aclaró" hablándome como si tuviera dos años.

- Que salga con Edward no quiere decir que comience a salir con ustedes.- Le dije a Lauren seriamente. Ella sonrió falsamente.

- No tienes opción.- Replicó tomándome de la muñeca cuando intenté huir.

- Si la tengo.-

- Deja que se vaya.- Me defendió Mike poniendo su mano en la muñeca de Lauren. La chica lo miró de una forma que casi me hace temblar.

Mike la soltó.

- Exacto, no olvides tu lugar.- Le dijo con voz fría, sin embargo me soltó. No entendí por que hasta que di dos pasos hacía atrás y mi espalda chocó con algo. Era Edward.

Él y Lauren se miraron unos segundos en silencio retándose con la mirada. Ellos eran los dos cabecillas por así decirlo, más bien los más intimidantes o los que tenían más poder sobre todos según Edward.

- Ve al carro. - Me dijo Edward acariciando mi brazo, no protesté quería salir de ahí. Me detuve en la puerta y observe curiosa. No había peligro en ser descubierta, había demasiada gente en la casa.

Edward y Lauren parecían discutir, si no los mirabas atentamente no te dabas cuenta. No estaban gritando, pero sus miradas y su lenguaje corporal no mentían.

Lauren parecía furiosa por algo que Edward dijo, sus mejillas estaban rojas y sus ojos eran letales, hubo un pequeño momento de calma entre los dos mientras Lauren decía algo rebosando petulancia y entonces su pelea se volvió obvia, con un movimiento brusco Edward tomó a Lauren del hombro y del brazo haciendo que esta se quede en puntillas. Se miraron desafiantes un segundo, Edward al parecer le dijo algo que encendió los ojos de Lauren y luego la soltó haciéndola trastabillar. Sentí miedo de Edward en ese momento, creo que fue por el ambiente en general, todos parecían mirarlo con temor.

Sacudí la cabeza y mejor me fui hacia su carro. Me senté en el portón ya que el carro estaba estacionado a unos metros. ¿Qué carajo era lo que acababa de ver?

Tenía una mezcla de miedo y curiosidad, miedo por la actitud de Edward y curiosidad ¿Por qué Lauren se pelearía con Edward? ¿Qué quería de mí?

Apenas me dí cuenta que Edward salía por la puerta y caminaba hacía mí.

- Vamos, te dije que esperes en el auto.- Me regañó con el ceño fruncido. Me puse de pie caminando hacía él.

- Lo siento.- Dije aún un poco intimidada por la escena que había presenciado, nos subimos al automóvil y no tardamos ni cinco segundos en partir.

Podía ver los músculos de sus brazos tensos, él estaba furioso. Tomé la mano que descansaba aún lado mió y le dí un suave apretón. Él no separó la vista de la carretera pero entrelazó sus dedos con los míos y los apretó demasiado fuerte.

- Me estas lastimando.- Susurré después de unos segundos, él me soltó.

- Discúlpame, no me di cuenta.- Su afirmación hizo que algo calido recorriera mi estomago.

- Esta bien.- Tomé de nuevo su mano entre la mía y la llevé a mis labios deje un pequeño beso y volví a dejarla donde estaba.

Eso pareció relajarlo.

Eran apenas las once por lo que fuimos a casa de Edward, yo tenía permiso de llegar hasta las dos.

Me senté en el portón de su casa y me fumé un cigarrillo ante la atenta mirada de Edward, había notado que me miraba mucho, digo… simplemente me miraba atentamente como si quisiera memorizarme.

- ¿Qué me vez? – Le pregunté con falso tono bravucón alzando una ceja.

Él me sonrió de lado, pero no era su sonrisa habitual era esa sonrisa que le salía de vez en cuando, cuando estábamos solos. Se veía hermoso en ese momento.

- Estaba pensando…- Comenzó acercando y sentándose a mi lado.- Vas a ir de viaje con Alice ¿verdad? – Dijo mirándome astutamente.

- Si, o al menos si hasta ahora, pero no creo que Charlie cambie de parecer.- Le dije con el ceño fruncido.

- Bueno, he decido unirme a ustedes. - Dijo sonriendo de lado. Le sonreí de vuelta.

- ¿En serio? – Le pregunté contenta por que pasaría la navidad con él.- ¿No tenías algo que hacer sobre la empresa o algo así?-

- Si pero… eso es un día nada mas podría viajar con ustedes y luego ir a la reunión y regresar. Depende a donde vayan.- Se encogió de hombros, pasé mis brazos por su cuello y lo besé por que estaba feliz por que el estaría conmigo en vacaciones y en un lugar bonito. Él que quisiera estar conmigo en esos días significaba que me quería ¿Verdad? - ¿Ya ha decido a donde ir Alice? – Me preguntó después de un rato.

- Ella quería ir a París pero le dije que mejor no saliéramos del país así que lo mas seguro es que vayamos a Nueva York.- Le dije aún con esa sonrisa.

- ¿Te dijo que todos tenemos departamentos ahí? – Preguntó recostándose en el piso de madera llevándome con él.

- No, no me dijo.-

- Pues si, nos regalaron a todos uno cuando cumplimos 16.- Siguió hablando.- Están en el mismo edificio de hecho.- Se rascó la barbilla y regresó su mirada a mí rostro.- Puedes quedarte conmigo, digo Alice seguro va a hacer que se queden en los departamentos.-

- Voy a pensarlo.- Le dije, pude ver que mi respuesta lo molestó pero el estar con él viviendo en por una semana y media era algo que tenía que pensar, era demasiado pronto.

Edward me llevó a mi casa y yo tomé mis pastillas para dormir.

Estaba desayunando al día siguiente cuando Charlie me dio una noticia:

- Sue los chicos y Billy vendrán a almorzar hoy. – Dijo, tal vez si Charlie no hubiera estado tan nervioso al decirlo no hubiera descubierto lo que iba a pasar.

- Oh.- El monosílabo me salio con tono de sorpresa y un poco de desanimo.

- ¿Oh? – Preguntó Charlie deteniéndose a medio camino entre la cocina y la sala. Al instante me sentí avergonzada me estaba comportando como una persona totalmente egoísta.- ¿Qué esta mal? – Decidí ser sincera.

- ¿Esta reunión tiene que ver contigo y con Sue? – Pregunté haciendo que el regrese sobre sus pasos y se paré frente a mí.

- ¿Sabes? – Me preguntó.

- Sospecho.- El se puso mas nervioso.- Esta bien, no es la gran cosa. Por mí esta bien.- Le dije tratando de no mostrar que me ponía triste no ser la única persona importante para mi papá, eso era completamente egoísta.

- Bella, eso muy reconfortante.- Dijo mi padre aliviado.- No tenía idea como lo ibas a tomar, quiero decirte algo aún así. Aunque Sue y yo estemos juntos nunca voy a hacerte aún lado.- Me dijo, asentí con la cabeza y nos dimos un abrazo.

- Te amo papá.-

- Te amo Bella.-

Él almuerzo pasó y todo estuvo tranquilo. Leah se tomó la noticia bastante bien y Seth brincó de emoción cuando entendió que yo era como su hermana.

Al llegar la noche le hablé a Edward pero no me contestó. Solté un suspiro, nos habíamos peleado por que: Primero le había rogado que no venga, como no funciono comenzamos a pelear al final terminé confesándole que no quería que viniera por que si lo veía Billy se iba a enterar que era mi novio y se lo diría a Jake (Yo le había dicho a Charlie que no le diga a nadie ya que yo quería decírselo a Jake.) Edward se había puesto furioso y ahora no me contestaba el telefono.

Y al día siguiente tampoco me contesto.

- Bella vamos a jugar.- Me pidió Seth, él y Leah estaban en mi casa por que estaba cuidándolos mientras mi papá y Sue iban a dar un paseo.- ¿Estás triste? – Me preguntó el niño acertadamente.

- No bebé, estoy cansada, si quieres podemos ver una película.- Le dije el aceptó le pregunté a Leah si quería ver la película con nosotros y nos acostamos todos en mi cama, pero yo no le presté atención a la película. ¿Qué estaría haciendo Edward en este momento?

Le hablé a Alice.

- Hola Bells.- Me saludó la chica.

- Hola Alice.- Salí de la habitación para que los chicos no me escucharan. – Esta… ¿Esta Edward en tu casa? – Le pregunté tratando de no parecer una histérica.

- Creo… ahorita veo… Si, esta el Volvo así que si esta ¿Se pelearon? – Me preguntó.

- Si… ¿Esta dormido o algo? – Le pregunté mordiéndome el dedo pulgar.

- No lo se, voy a decirle que estas al teléfono.- Dijo, le dije que no pero no me escuchó, supuse que había puesto el teléfono contra su pecho.

Escuché unos sonidos y voces pero no entendí que pasaba.

- ¿Qué pasó? – Le pregunté a mi amiga cuando noté que estaba de vuelta en el teléfono.

- Mmm Bella el… no esta en condiciones ahorita para emm hablar.- Dijo tímidamente.

- Ok Alice gracias de todas formas.- Le dije antes de colgar. Pensé hablarle una vez más pero decidí que mejor no. Solo una vez me había peleado con Edward drogado y no había sido para nada agradable.

Lo ultimó que necesitaba ahorita es que nos peleáramos y viniera a mi casa… lo verían Charlie, Sue, Leah y Seth…

Ok no le hablaría. Le hablaría a Jasper para que me pasara a buscar ya que mi estúpida camioneta aún no servía. Tenía que mandarla a reparar, normalmente Jake le echaría un vistazo…

Me estaba deprimiendo.

Seth me llamó y acudí a él.

Sue y los chicos se fueron después de la cena, lavé los platos y subí a ver televisión. Acababa de colgar con Jasper cuando me llegó un mensaje.

"_Yo te llevaré a la escuela" _

Le contesté que no se molestará que Jasper me iba a llevar. Recibí otro mensaje:

"_Yo te llevaré a la escuela" _

Me molesté por que el siempre quería ganar en todo. Le mandé que no quería irme con él.

"_Yo te llevaré a la escuela" _

Envié: _No me subiré en el carro._

Un minuto estuve esperando por su contestación. Mi celular comenzó a vibrar y lo tomé.

Uno. Dos. Tres. Cuatro… Cincuenta mensajes me llegaron al mismo tiempo, todos diciendo lo mismo:

"_Yo te llevaré a la escuela" _

Suspiré dándome por vencida.

_Ok_ le contesté.

No volvió a mandarme nada y yo le hablé de nuevo a Jasper para decirle que no pasará por mí.

A la mañana siguiente actué como si no hubiera pasado nada y Edward me siguió la corriente. Era mil veces más fácil dejarlo pasar que discutir una vez más y no llegar a un acuerdo.

Diciembre llegó mas rápido de lo que planeé y con una noticia que deprimentemente me causó alivio:

Jake no vendría para las vacaciones.

...

* * *

Hola! Espero que les haya gustado el cap.

**Voy a publicar los POvs a quí. Primero los publicaré en mi face y luego aquí. Ya he publicado el primero por los dos lados :) Pasensé por ahí. Se llama: there's something in the dark…**

**Gracias por sus consejos.**

No les daré un adelanto por que ya en el próximo cap son las vacaciones.

**Gracias** por sus reviews, alertas y favoritos :)

Besos.


	36. Algo se fortalece

**Conii: **Hey! Yo opiiinooo que si hay Bellas humanas, Bellas vampiras, Bellas mitad humanas y Vampiras, Bellas Hadas, Bellas pumas (?) Bellas fantasmas… Bueno todo tipo de Bellas no importa sus ojos! En lo personal no me molesta xD Saludos y Besos! :)

* * *

**Algo se fortalece.**

Este cap va dedicado a toda las chicas chilenas! Animo chicas, todo pasara pronto. Gracias por las que han contestado mis mensajes. Espero recibir respuesta de todos los que mande, no importa si pasa mucho tiempo. Cuidense mucho!

**....**

_- ¿Por qué hace tanto frío? – Le pregunté a Edward acurrucada con él._

_- No lo se.- Me contestó abrazándome mas fuerte, se puso de pie, tomó un par de sabanas, cerró las ventanas y subió la temperatura de aire acondicionador. Nos cubrió con las sabanas y me volvió a abrazar haciendo que mi mejilla descanse en su pecho. _

_El calor pronto invadió mi cuerpo y solté un suspiro de satisfacción. Edward entrecruzó sus dedos con los míos y sonriendo alcé mi rostro para encontrarme con sus hermosos ojos esmeralda._

_- Te amo Bella.- Deje de respirar y sentí algo calido recorrerme completa hasta instalarse en mi garganta._

_- Edward…- Susurré emocionada, Edward simplemente me sonrió de una forma que jamás le había visto sonreír, tiernamente, amorosamente. Sinceramente feliz. _

_Pero algo estaba mal en la escena. De repente había demasiado calor. Edward no dejaba de mirarme con amor pero yo me estaba quemando. Algo pasaba, sentía que mi piel estaba en llamas. Me separé de Edward quitándome las sabanas con desesperación._

_- Te amo Bella.- Volvió a repetir Edward. Lo miré con pánico el estaba tan calmado. _

_- Edward. Me quemó__.- Le dije abriendo la ventana pero el aire que entraba desde afuera no me traía algún alivio. Todo lo contrario._

_- Dijiste que tenías __frío. Estabas temblando en mis brazos.- Me dijo Edward mirándome… ¿Asustado?_

_Algo incandescente me oprimía el pecho y lo __único que pude hacer fue llevar mis manos hacía ahí y gritar con dolor._

- ¡Bella! – Alguien me zarandeo violentamente. Desperté aún con el dolor en mi pecho y me llevé las manos hacía instintivamente.- ¡Dios! No has dado un buen susto.- Exclamó Leah soltando mis hombros. Los miré aun un poco aturdida. Seth me miraba asustado y Leah le froto la espalda. - Tuviste una pesadilla ¿No? Te retorcías y gritabas.- Me informó la chica. Me pasé una mano por el rostro terminando de tranquilizarme. Leah tenía razón: Había sido una pesadilla. Solo eso.

- Si.- Dije convenciéndome a mi también.- Tuve una pesadilla, Lo siento si los asusté.- Seth se acercó a mí y lo abracé.

- Me asustaste Bella.- Me dijo el pequeño niño.

- Lo se, lo siento.- Le dije acariciando su espalda.- ¿Mi papá? – Le pregunté a Leah.

- Fueron por un par de cosas al supermercado. Mi mamá quiere preparar el almuerzo antes de que te vayas para que comamos todos juntos.-

Solté un suspiro.

A las siete de la noche, los Cullen me recogerían para ir al aeropuerto. Nos íbamos a New York a pasar navidad y Año nuevo.

- Hey chicos les tengo un regalo.- Dije acordándome de los regalos que tenía guardados en mi closet. Seth saltó de la emoción.- Como no voy a estar en navidad decidí dárselos antes.- Dije estirándome para tomarlos cuatro regalos de el estante mas alto.

Le dí a Seth un auto de juguete que era igual al de Edward ya que me acordaba que le había gustado mucho cuando lo vio y a Leah una blusa que le encantó.

Cuando llegó Jasper la comida estaba casi lista. Jasper iba a dejar su automóvil en mi casa para que Charlie le eche un vistazo de vez en cuando.

Comimos hablando sobre el viaje y Sue me regalo unos aretes muy lindos y papá una cámara fotográfica.

Le di sus regalos y nos despedimos cuando Alice tocó el timbre de la puerta.

- Cuídamelo Sue.- Le dije refiriéndome a mi papá que rodó los ojos.

- Esta bien Bells, Prometo que lo cuidare, nada de jugar afuera sin su suéter, ni caramelos después de las ocho.- Bromeó.

Edward estaba sentado en uno de los asientos traseros de la lujosa camioneta que iba a llevarnos al aeropuerto, me senté a su lado y le di un beso en los labios disfrutando de la pequeña sonrisa que me dedico.

- Adivina Bella.- Exclamó Alice contenta.

- ¿Qué cosa? – Pregunté tomando la mano de Edward entre las mías.

- Papá va a pasar la navidad con nosotros.- Dijo emocionada, Jasper sonrió al verla.- El año pasado no estuvo con nosotros, creo que Esme tiene mucho que ver con este cambio.-

Edward no cambio la posición que tenía, ni siquiera se tensó ante las palabras de Alice sin embargo noté que estaba furioso. Ignoré eso, no quería que el ánimo de Alice decayera.

- Eso es genial Allie.- Le dije y abracé a Edward pasando una mano por su espalda y otra sobre su pecho. Me quedé así un rato y luego recordé algo.- ¿No la reunión era el día de navidad? – Le pregunté a Edward. Él seguía mirando hacía la ventana.

- Carlisle lo cambió, en lugar de reunirnos en las oficinas de Seattle, nos reuniremos en la empresa que hay en New York.- Contestó.

- Me alegro, así no te irás por mucho tiempo.- Contesté.

Después de un rato la actitud de Edward se relajo. Le platiqué acerca de Seth y Leah y el me contó sobre lo que discutirían en la empresa. Parecía muy bien informado, hablaba como un profesional. Ya me imaginaba cuando terminé de estudiar, sería todo un prodigio.

Edward no podía tomar decisiones en la empresa pero su opinión importaba, iba de oyente pero aún así hacía falta su consentimiento y el de Carlisle, ya que este era su tutor, para llevar acabo algo.

Cuando llegamos a New York un chofer estaba esperándonos, una vez mas me sorprendí ante la naturalidad con la que Alice y Edward caminaban hacía los lujosos carros y entraban a el elegante edificio donde estaban sus departamento. Para ellos esto no era nada fuera de lo normal, era algo cotidiano.

Dejé mis cosas en el departamento de Alice. Edward se molestó por que no me quede en su departamento pero aquí no podía simplemente irse, Alice me había dado las llaves de repuesto de su departamento.

- Solo vas a bañarte ahí.- Me ordenó. No le contesté solamente volví a besarlo ya luego vería que haría.

Al día siguiente me desperté antes que Edward, me separé de sus brazos y me dirigí con Alice. Jasper se había quedado en el apartamento de Emmett.

- Bella, vamos a ir a Broadway a comprar regalos y ropa. Me encanta ir, es genial me encanta estar rodeada de tanta gente. Báñate, yo ya estoy lista voy a ir a apurar a Jazz.- La chica estaba entusiasmada así que sin quejarme me bañé y fui a dejarle una nota a Edward.

Después de varios segundos de pensar donde dejar la nota con una risita la pegue sobre su frente. Esperaba que no se molestara.

Salí riéndome levemente y me encontré con Alice y Jasper.

- ¿De que te ríes? – Me preguntó. Simplemente negué con la cabeza restándole importancia.

Me sorprendí cuando Alice nos dijo que un par de guardaespaldas iban a seguirnos todo el tiempo. La verdad casi no notamos su presencia, creo que eso significaba que eran buenos en lo que hacían.

La avenida era impresionante, los enormes anuncios y edificios te hacían sentir muy pequeña y la cantidad de gente que transitaba era increíblemente variada. Todo esto complementado con la fina capa de nieve que daba tintes navideños por todos lados además de los múltiples adornos.

Alice, Jazz y yo nos tomamos muchas fotos haciendo el tonto por todos lados, me estaba divirtiendo muchísimo. Entramos a un montón de tiendas la mayoría eran increíblemente costosas y solo Alice compraba, por mas que insistía en que ella me pagaría.

En un momento de distracción por parte de la mas pequeña de los Cullen Jasper me mostró lo que le había comprado a su novia. Era un lindo collar de oro en forma de corazón.

- ¡Es hermoso Jazz! – Le dije.

- Gracias, en verdad me exprimí la cabeza.- Sabía a lo que se refería, los Cullen tenían de todo.

Regresamos con muchísimas bolsas. Dejé las bolsas en el apartamento de Alice y me despedí para ir con Edward. Entré y me quite el abrigo, ya que la calefacción hacía que me estorbara tanta ropa.

Edward estaba sentado en uno de los modernos sillones de la amplia sala. Me miró y con una sonrisa de lado abrió los brazos indicándome que me acercará me senté en sus piernas y el enterró la cabeza en mi cabello.

- Te parecerá gracioso que cuando abrí los ojos pensé que algo andaba mal con mi vista, solo veía blanco.- Me reí, Edward estaba de buen humor hoy.- ¿Tienes planeado algo mas para hoy? – Me preguntó.

- Vamos a cenar en el Rainbow Room en la noche con Alice, Jasper, Rosalie y Emmett. Ellos llegan en unas horas. Así que pensé que todos podíamos ir antes y pasear por el Rockefeller center* -

El sonrío maliciosamente.

- ¿Vas a patinar sobre hielo?- Me preguntó alzando una ceja burlándose de mí.- Te vas a romper la columna.-

Le dí un ligero golpe en el pecho.

- Si yo caigo tú también.-Le dije sacándole la lengua muy maduramente.

Estuvimos un rato besándonos y entonces Edward tuvo una idea.

- Vamos a dar un paseo.- Dijo sonriendo. Me encantaba este Edward que aparecía de vez en cuando, mayormente cuando estábamos solos.

Edward le hizo una seña al chofer que enseguida nos abrió la puerta, los guardaespaldas en seguida se subieron a su automóvil.

- ¿Por qué tienen que andar con guardaespaldas? – Le pregunté a Edward mientras conducíamos a quien sabe donde.

- No todo el mundo es tan tranquilo como Forks.- Se encogió de hombros.

Tenía una idea rondándome la cabeza desde hace un par de días pero no sabía si llevarla acabo o no.

- ¿Por qué te has ruborizado? – Me preguntó Edward pasando una mano por mi cintura. Me ruboricé aún mas por haber sido descubierta.

- Por nada.- Dije sin mirarlo a los ojos. Edward me miró unos segundos y luego dio el tema por zanjado, algo raro en él.

Edward me llevó al Central park. Caminamos por el gigantesco parque besándonos y al menos yo parloteando sobre un montón de cosas. Alguien llamó por teléfono a Edward y este se alejó. Aproveché para acercarme al Guardaespaldas.

-Disculpe ¿Podría hacerme un favor? – Dije mirándolo con lo que intente sea una cara de suplica.

- Claro que si Srta. Swan.- Me contesto servicialmente el enorme hombre. Saqué la cámara de mi bolso y se la dí. Cuando se descuide Edward tómanos una foto. Tengo la idea de que si le digo que nos tomemos una foto no va a querer.- Dije y me reí. El señor pareció indeciso. Me imaginó por que Edward era muy estricto con ellos.

- Yo me encargo de tranquilizarlo si se molesta.- Le dije, pareció pensarlo un poco antes de asentir con la cabeza. Ví al otro gorila mirarlo reprobatoriamente.- Gracias Sr…-

- Sr. Harrison.- Dijo ante mi duda de cómo llamarlo. Sonreí y le di las gracias de nuevo.

Edward aún hablaba por teléfono. Me pregunté con quien hablaba.

Cuando Edward regresó no me atreví a preguntarle pero no fue necesario.

- Christopher Peyton, trata de convencerme de aceptar su propuesta para la empresa pero no va a funcionar.- Dijo y me guiñó el ojo, no tenía idea de quien era ese tipo pero al menos ya sabía que había sido una llamada por trabajo.- Casi siempre intercede por los Masen.- Sus abuelos.- Siempre escucho sus propuestas y si son buenas las tomo y si no las rechazo.- Dijo con ese tono profesional que lo hacía ver tan maduro y mayor.- Trato de separar las cosas, es mejor para la empresa.-

Edward me habló sobre sus planes para después del instituto, él no iba a ir a una universidad. Iba a tomar posesión de la empresa e iba a contratar maestros para aprender lo poco que no sabía sobre el funcionamiento y como aprovecharlo. El no necesitaba la universidad como me había dicho "Esto soy yo desde que tengo uso de razón"

Nos quedamos parados en medio de uno de los puentes que había en el parque y recogí unas cuantas piedritas para arrojarlas al agua, unos cuantos copos de nieve comenzaron a caer y me coloqué de forma correcta la bufanda de forma que cubriera mi cuello.

Terminé de arrojar las piedras y me volví hacia Edward se veía tan hermoso sumido en sus pensamientos mirando hacía abajo que me acerqué y besé su mejilla. Él sonrió y tomándome de las caderas hizo que me siente en el barandal del puente.

- Me voy a caer.- Le dije riendo y agarrando fuertemente sus hombros.

- Te estoy sosteniendo.- Me dijo su cabeza quedaba un poco mas abajo que la mía. – Ponte los guantes.- Me dijo, lo obedecí poniéndome los blancos guantes que tenía guardados en mi bolso y el hizo lo mismo. Tomó mi rostro entre sus manos y me besó larga y suavemente.

Edward me gustaba muchísimo y este Edward el que aparecía cuando estábamos en paz y solos me encantaba en exceso.

No me detendría hasta sacarlo de su problema con las drogas y ayudarlo a que sus fantasmas dejaran de atormentarlo

Nos separamos dándonos besitos, sonreí y pasé un dedo por su quijada deteniéndome en su barbilla y deposité un beso en la punta de su nariz.

- Tenemos que irnos.- Suspiré dejando caer mis brazos a mis costados. Edward me tenía fuertemente sujeta por la cintura.

- Ok.- Me ayudó a bajarme del barandal y caminamos tomados de la mano sin hablar, solo con nuestros pasos y los de los guardaespaldas como fondo.

Llegamos al apartamento y me despedí con un beso de él.

- Voy a prepararme con Alice.-

Cuando entré al apartamento de Alice, Rosalie y Emmett estaban ahí.

Nos saludamos alegremente, estábamos platicando cuando sonó el sonido del intercomunicador, Alice fue a ver quien era:

- Toma.- Me dijo con el ceño fruncido confundida, era mi cámara. Me dí un golpe en la frente por mi descuido.

- Se me había olvidado.- Dije riéndome.- Se la di al señor Harrison para que nos tome fotos en el Central Park sin que Edward se diera cuenta.- Dije encogiéndome de hombros.

- ¿Por qué? – Preguntó Emmett.

- Bueno, las necesitaba para mi regalo y no se, tu hermano no parece del tipo que le gusta tomarse fotos.- Dije viendo las imágenes. ¡Eran geniales!

- ¿Puedo verlas? – Preguntó el mayor de los Cullen. Asentí y le dí la cámara.

- ¿Alice tienes una impresora para fotos? – Pregunté mientras Rosalie y Emmett juntaban las cabezas para ver por la pequeña pantalla de la cámara.

Alice dijo que si. Imprimí las fotos y Jasper me ayudó a colocarlas en el complicado y elegante portarretratos que había comprado en la mañana.

Terminando la primera parte de mi regalo empecé a sentirme nerviosa por la otra parte. Quería preguntarle a alguien al respecto pero Alice estaba segura que era totalmente inexperta y Rosalie… bueno ella no parecía ni siquiera aceptar mi noviazgo con Edward.

En momentos así era que necesitaba hablar con Ángela, pero no podía hablarle en este momento.

Después de unos minutos Allie corrió a los chicos para que podamos vestirnos.

Nos bañamos y nos vestimos. Rose insistió en que nos pusiéramos pantalón ya que todo el mundo quería verme romperme la nariz.

Traducción: Íbamos a patinar en la mundialmente famosa pista de hielo del Rockefeller Center.

- Todo el mundo se cae en las pistas de hielo Bella, no se por que haces un drama.- Me dijo Jasper riéndose ya en la limosina que nos estaba transportando.

Edward como siempre que había gente conocida estaba callado y con cara de asocial, aunque esta no era fingida el era prácticamente un asocial.

Apenas bajamos de la limosina las chicas comenzaron a tomar fotos, en el caso de Alice a grabar, había traído una videocámara y estaba grabando casi todos nuestros movimientos. Me senté en una banca junto con Edward a fumar un cigarro.

- Acuérdate que me prometiste no dejarme caer.- Le dije cuando terminé. El sonrió y caminamos de la mano hacía donde estaban los patines.

Tarde veinte minutos en armarme de valor para entrar a la pista. Edward se burlaba de mí hasta que Emmett decidió darme un empujón, Edward me atrapó después de unos segundos en los que anduve sin sentido.

- Idiota.- Murmuró Edward molesto. Patinamos juntos, Edward me tenía agarrada del brazo así evitando que me cayera. Era tan increíblemente extraño ver a un Edward patinando junto conmigo sin ese aura de peligro a su alrededor, aunque como me dijo Rose mas tarde, solo yo no lo veía por que para los demás estaba igual que siempre.

Cuando logré estabilizarme por completo patiné sola y luego me recargué en uno de los barandales, Edward se acercó deslizándose por el hielo de forma elegante. Se detuvo frente a mí.

Sus mejillas estaban rosadas por el frío y su cabello estaba cubierto de unos cuantos copos de nieve que aún seguían cayendo del cielo. Perfección.

- Te ves hermosa.- Musitó mi novio haciendo que mi corazón latiera rápidamente. Edward nunca decía piropos.

Sonreí y acaricié su rostro. Lo besé suavemente apenas rozando nuestros labios y luego acaricié su nariz y sus labios.

La cena en el famoso restaurante fue tranquila. Él local era precioso pero fuera de eso nada lo suficientemente importante para ser contado pasó.

Llegamos a los departamentos casi a las dos de la madrugada pero aún así Alice insistió en darnos los regalos.

Mientras todos iban por sus cosas a sus respectivos departamentos yo llevé a Edward al suyo.

Tomé mi regalo y se lo dí.

- Es… una parte de mi regalo.- Le dije sonriendo. Él me miró unos segundos y luego lo tomó.

- ¿Una parte? – Preguntó con una ceja alzada. Me sonrojé y asentí. Me miró unos segundos especulativos. - Gracias Bella.- Dijo y me regaló una de esas hermosas sonrisas que escaseaban.

Él fue hasta el cajón aún lado de su cama y sacó una pequeña caja y me la tendió.

Lo tomé y lo abrí sintiendo mariposas en el estomago. Era un brazalete de oro con una B grabada.

- No soy muy bueno eligiendo regalos.- Dijo pasando una mano por su cabello sentándose en la cama. Le sonreí.

- Es hermoso Edward, gracias.- Le dije poniéndomelo. Edward abrió su regalo y lo colocó en la mesita de noche.

- Harrison tomó las fotos ¿Verdad? – Preguntó, me tensé.- No es necesario que contestes ya lo se, es nuevo.- Dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

- No, me gusta, es el primer paso hacía un video porno.- Dijo guiñándome un ojo, me reí por la estupidez que dijo y por que le había gustado mi regalo.

Edward rechazó ir a el cuarto de su hermano. Así que solo fui yo.

Pasamos dos horas riendo, intercambiando regalos y pasándola bien. Cuando regresé a la habitación de Edward él estaba acostado viendo la televisión. Me cambié en el baño, nerviosa. Solté un suspiro y me puse el pijama.

Edward fue a la cocina por un vaso de agua y me lancé a la cama. Pasé una mano por el cabello y me mordí una uña.

¡Vamos Bella! ¡Tu puedes! Me dí ánimo.

Tragué saliva y me mordí el labio. ¡No puedo creer lo nerviosa que estaba! ¿Y si lo hacía mal?

No tenía ningún tipo de experiencia y obviamente Edward era más que un experto, yo solo sabía la parte teórica.

Gracias a Dios por Cosmopolitan, si no ni siquiera sabría la teoría

Cuando Edward se recostó de nuevo a mi lado y apagó las luces pensé "Es ahora o nunca"

Nos besamos lentamente me acomodé de forma que quedáramos de frente, el beso fue subiendo de intensidad, le acaricié el cabello y el coló sus manos por debajo de mi blusa de pijama, sus manos se detuvieron al notar que no tenía brassier. Me ruboricé fuertemente y continué el beso para indicarle que no había sido un descuido. Normalmente cuando sus manos comenzaban a subir más de la cuenta yo me separaba.

Sacó sus manos de mi blusa y comenzó a desabrocharla pero me daba mucha vergüenza que me viera por lo que lo detuve, lo aceptó y volvió a meter sus manos debajo de la blusa, el sentir sus fuertes manos acariciarme fue algo tan increíblemente placentero que no pude evitar sotar un débil suspiro. Besé su quijada y su cuello, desabroché los botones de su pijama uno por uno, apenas terminé sus brazos me atrajeron mas cerca y nuestros pecho chocaron, su respiración pareció fallar unos segundos, aun y con mi camisa la sensación era exquisita. Nuestras respiraciones se volvieron erráticas y el beso de Edward se volvió aun mas profundo. Decidí que ese era mi momento para actuar. Dirigí mi mano hacía la erección de Edward que desde hace unos segundos presionaba mi vientre y la acaricié levemente.

Edward soltó un hermoso gemido.

Con el rojo atómico adornando mis mejillas metí mi mano debajo de su pantalón y tomé su dureza.

Edward me miró con los ojos oscuros por el deseo y murmuró.

- Tu si que eres buena escogiendo regalos.-

.

* * *

_* Según tengo entendido no estoy cien por ciento segura, en USA en noche buena (24 de diciembre) no se hace nada especial, especial, la verdadera celebración es el 25 de diciembre. _

Ok, Edward y Bella han pasado a la siguiente etapa de la relación jajajaja Mmmm tengo 0 experiencia en escenas sexuales así que no sean muy duras conmigo! Estoy evolucionando junto con Bella! Y al igual que ella pura teoría! jajajajaja

El siguiente cap es la continuación de las vacaciones, les dejo un adelanto! Para las chicas del face, sii es el mismo que deje hace como muchos días lo que paso es que se hizo demasiado largo el cap y tuvo que cortarlo!

_Deje que las lágrimas fluyeran manchando la fina camisa de Edward mientras sus manos pasaban por mi cabello buscando reconfortarme. _

_El olor extraño en su camisa corroboró mis sospechas de que Edward estaba drogado pero en ese momento no me importo, necesitaba sentirme querida, necesitaba sentir que alguien estaba ahí para mí. _

_Pienso que Edward me abrazaba tan fuerte por que el igual necesitaba lo mismo. _

_- Odio a tus abuelos.- Le dije con la voz llorosa y el rostro enterrado en el cuello de su camisa._

_- Y yo odio a tu madre.- Respondió retirando el cabello que se había pegado a un costado de mi rostro._

_Nos miramos a los ojos por varios segundos, los míos rojos por las lagrimas derramadas y los de Edward igual pero no por la misma razón._

_- Te quiero.- Le dije, él me miró con profundidad, atrapándome, sus ojos color esmeralda eran un pozo tan profundo y negro que sentías como te absorbían._

_Sin aguantar la intensidad y olvidando el hecho de que no me había contestado lo besé amorosamente._

Besooos, déjenme reviews… Si? :) quiéranme un poco!


	37. Algo se fortalece II

Los personajes no son míos. La trama sí es completamente mía, producto de mi cerebro, por favor no la copies. 

* * *

**Algo se fortalece II**

Capituló completamente dedicado a Cindy Garza :)

Feliz Cumpleaños atrasado.

Edward soltó un hermoso gemido.

Con el rojo atómico adornando mis mejillas metí mi mano debajo de su pantalón y tomé su dureza.

Edward me miró con los ojos oscuros por el deseo y murmuró.

- Tu si que eres buena escogiendo regalos.-

Solté una risa nerviosa y me mordí el labio con vergüenza.

- Guíame.- Le pedí en un susurro. Antes de cualquier otro movimiento estampó sus labios con los míos y me beso profundamente, su lengua jugueteando con la mía mientras el calor de mi sonrojo me consumía.

Comencé a mover mi mano por su miembro lentamente, no sabía muy bien que ritmo tenía que llevar y no quería lastimarlo. Sin embargo los pequeños gemidos de Edward me indicaban que iba por buen camino, comencé a ir un poco mas rápido.

Su miembro estaba muy duro pero la piel se sentía muy suave y podía sentir un poco de líquido preseminal ayudar con la lubricación, seguí el consejo de un articuló que había leído y con mis dedos tomé lo que había en la punta y lo expandí. Edward volvió más fuerte su agarre en mi cadera y mordió levemente mi hombro.

Edward volvió a besarme pasionalmente y una de sus manos comenzó a acariciar mi pecho con gran maestría. Jugueteando con mis pezones haciendo que toda mi piel se pusiera muy sensible y que un calor diferente al de la vergüenza comenzara a recorrer mis terminaciones nerviosas.

Mi respiración se hizo pesada.

Separó sus labios de los míos y repartió húmedos besos por mi cuello y beso mis pechos sobre mi pijama.

Una de sus manos tomó la mía que se cernía en su erección y la movió más rápido así que seguí el nuevo ritmo. Su mano recorrió un costado de mi cuerpo y se detuvo en el borde de mi short, se introdujo y me acaricio lentamente. Mi sonrojo volvió pero animada por las sensaciones no lo detuve.

Volvió a besarme y su mano acarició mi intimidad jadee ligeramente sobresaltada por el toque. Me separé de sus labios y el viendo mi intento de huida puso su mano en mi cadera y con la otra me acarició la mejilla.

- Está bien, solo quiero tocarte. – Mi cuerpo se derritió ante su ronco susurro y su mirada cargada de deseo.

Su mano se deslizó y con movimientos circulares en el punto exacto hizo que una necesidad de liberación creciera en mí.

De repente Edward dejó de acariciarme y enterró su cabeza en mi hombro, sentí su miembro tensarse y su semen salió. Un poco aterrizó en mi pierna y otro poco sobre mi short. La respiración de Edward era irregular y su aliento hacía que yo me estremezca. Volvió a moverse debajo de mis bragas y solté un gemido por eso.

El placer sexual era algo que nunca había experimentado y ahora que lo hacía sabía de lo que me estaba perdiendo, tal vez todavía me faltaba mucho por aprender pero hasta ahora todo parecía indicar que iba por buen camina. Edward mordió el lóbulo de mi oreja y suspiró en esa sensible zona. Cerré los ojos y un extremadamente fuerte gemido salió por mis labios cuando me sentí llegar al orgasmo. Pude jurar que incluso vi estrellas. Nos besamos profundamente y luego nos separamos, cuando nuestras respiraciones volvieron a la normalidad Edward acarició mi mejilla y con un gesto tierno me beso la nariz.

- Tenemos que cambiarnos.- Susurró y rozó mis labios. Podía jurar que en ese momento mi mirada estaba cargada de adoración hacía ese hombre que me estaba haciendo perder la cabeza.

Una vez cambiados y acostados, recosté mi cabeza en su pecho y lo besé suavemente. Él tomó mi mentón y alzó mi cabeza para que nuestros ojos se encontraran.

- Gracias Bella.- Dijo sonriendo de lado.- Eso fue increíble.- Sonreía levemente sonrojándome.

- ¿En serio? -

- El mejor de mi vida.- Reiteró y mi sonrisa se hizo tan grande que me dolieron las mejillas. Estaba tan orgullosa de mí.

Después de unos besos más nos dormimos abrazados.

El veinticinco de diciembre fue tranquilo. Esme y Carlisle llegaron en la mañana y nos saludaron y almorzaron con nosotros. Yo tenía una sonrisa plasmada en la cara que no flaqueaba por nada y Edward no se separaba de mí, incluso cuando dijimos que iríamos a un centro comercial quiso ir. ¿Qué tiene de raro? Que Esme estaba a menos de cinco metros.

- ¿Tu y Edward…? - Me preguntó la señora mientras nos lavábamos las manos en uno de los baños.

- Somos novios.- Le dije, ella se sorprendió.

- ¡Vaya! – Musitó alzando una ceja.- La última vez que los vi juntos parecía que no se soportaban.- Comentó escéptica. Me sonrojé.

- Bueno, él…- ¿Cambio? ¿No es lo que parece? Ninguna de esas respuestas era cierta.- No lo se.- Dije incomoda. Esme pareció mas contrariada.

Alice salio de los cubículos y la conversación finalizó.

Salí del baño con el ceño fruncido pensando en que había cambiado entre Edward y yo. Caminé hacía mi novio y el me abrazó, aspiré su perfume natural y el enterró la cara en mi cabello. Desvió su rostro y me besó suavemente.

Si, era exactamente esto lo que había cambiado.

La cena llegó y pronto me vi envuelta en una serie de saludos y presentaciones. La cena familiar de los Cullen distaba mucho de la pequeña cena hogareña en casa de Charlie. Vestidos de forma elegante nos adentramos a un mansión tan rodeada de vigilancia que al principio pensé que el presidente iba a estar ahí.

Pero Alice me sacó de mi error. Era casa de su tío: subdirector de operaciones de la guardia nacional.

Me presentaron a Aro, quien tenía colgada del brazo a una joven y hermosa chica que luego Edward me dijo que seguramente era la nueva adquisición de su disquera.

- Hola. - Con cierta sorpresa le devolví el saludo a Heidi. Había olvidado que era prima de Edward. Recordé que Jacob hace mucho tiempo me había dicho que era una historia muy complicada.

Jacob.

Me hablaría en cualquier momento para felicitarme. Edward no podía verlo, de ninguna manera.

Heidi y él hablaban de algo que no entendí por no estar escuchando la conversación desde el principio.

Me disculpé para ir al baño y le dije a Jasper que me acompañara.

- ¿Qué pasa? – Me preguntó mi amigo de ojos azules.

- Voy a hablarle a Jake para felicitarlo y seguramente querrá hablar contigo.- Le dije mientras caminábamos hacía el baño donde nos había indicado Esme, el sonido de la música y la fiesta era casi nulo en esa parte.- No puede saber que estoy aquí con Edward. No aún.- Corregí. Jazz me miró severamente.

- Esto es una estupidez Bella.- Reprochó. Y no dije nada por que estaba de acuerdo con él, pero no quería que ninguno de los dos se molestara conmigo.

Así que marqué el número de Jake.

- Bella.- Exclamó alegremente.- Estaba apunto de llamarte.- Dijo sonreí por que hacía varios días que no hablaba con el y había extrañado su voz. – Te extraño.-

- Yo también te extraño Jack-ass.- Dije.- Jazz esta conmigo voy a ponerte en altavoz.- Le dije tomando a Jasper de la camisa y haciendo que entre al baño conmigo para que se amortiguara aún mas el sonido de la música.-

Después de felicitaciones, ponernos al día, a medias de mi parte, y un par de bromas colgamos.

- Se escucha alegre ¿Verdad? – Preguntó Jasper con una pequeña sonrisa. Yo también sonreí.

- Si, es lo que deseaba.- Contesté. Conversamos un rato ya en el salón y Alice se nos unió.

Sentí una mano cerrarse entornó a mi brazo. Supe que era Edward por lo que me disculpé y me volteé hacía él. Estaba molesto.

Nos apartamos un poco de la pareja y fruncí el ceño temerosa de que se hubiera enterado de que hablé con Jake.

- ¿A dónde fuiste con Whitlock? – La mirada de Edward era peligrosa.- Te vi con él.-

- Le dije que me acompañara al baño, por que no quería ir sola.- Dije mirándolo a los ojos.

- Pudiste haberle dicho a Alice o a mí –

- No quería interrumpirlos, ambos estaban hablando con sus familiares.- Dije acariciando la mano con la que me tenía sujeta. Su expresión se suavizo y la mano con la que me agarraba se relajó y la pasó por mi cintura.

- Ven, vamos al balcón. – Lo seguí.

La noche pasó sin ningún accidente más y los días pasaron, Edward y yo repetimos lo que hicimos el 25 de diciembre un par de veces. Todo estaba transcurriendo tranquilamente hasta que llegó el día de la reunión de Edward.

Alice, Jasper, Rosalie y yo íbamos a salir mientras Emmett y Edward iban a la estúpida reunión.

Tomamos un ferry hacía la isla de la libertad.

- Es raro tenerlos siguiéndonos ¿verdad? – Me dijo Jasper mientras estábamos apoyados es un barandal.

- Si, pero la mayoría del tiempo olvido que están ahí.- Contesté.

Fumé un cigarro, tomamos un millón de fotos y nos divertimos. Amaba a mis amigos, eran geniales.

Fuimos a un café y comimos una ligera merienda.

- ¿Sabes algo de Jake? – Me preguntó Rosalie.

- Ayer hablé con él.- Contesté sonriendo. Era lindo poder hablar sin que Edward pudiera escucharme.- Esta muy feliz.-

- ¿Ya pensaron a que universidad quieren ir? – Preguntó de nuevo. Me encogí de hombros.

- Realmente no tengo idea.- Contesté.

- Creó que iré Standford.- Dijo Jasper tomando la mano de Alice por sobre la mesa.- Mi tío da clase y me ha animado mucho para que estudie ahí.- Se encogió de hombros.

Comenzamos a hablar acerca de que nos gustaría estudiar. Cuando llegamos a los departamentos, Esme estaba saliendo del edificio:

- Los chicos no han llegado.- Nos informó sonriéndonos amablemente. Esme era una persona completamente adorable y educada.- Vine a hablar con Emmett acerca de la casa que compró, lo vengo a ver mañana.-

Entramos todos al departamento de Alice y tomamos un par de cervezas mientras jugábamos _Rock Band_ en la sala de Alice.

Me senté mientras Jasper jugaba con Rosalie y Alice me acompañó.

- ¿Qué vamos a hacer en año nuevo? – Pregunté tomando un poco de mi cerveza.

- Mi tío Aro siempre hace una fiesta en uno de los hoteles que están en la séptima avenida. Se ve perfectamente cuando desciende la bola de cristal. Es genial.- Dijo emocionada.- Hace un par de año que no vamos.-

Nos quedamos calladas y me pregunté que estaría haciendo Edward. Fruncí el ceño.

- ¿Tus abuelos iban también a la reunión? – Pregunté preocupada.

- No lo se.- Ambas nos quedamos pensando cuando el sonido de mi celular nos interrumpió. Lo tomé y me sorprendí cuando vi el nombre que salía en la pantalla.

_Mamá._

- Ahorita regreso.- Dije como autómata.

Me metí al baño y miré de nuevo el celular que ahora decía _llamada perdida._

Volvió a entrar una llamada. ¿Le contestó? ¿Qué querría Renné?

Me la estaba pasando demasiado bien. No necesitaba que Renne me arruine la calma.

_Llamada Perdida._

_Llamada Entrante. Mamá._

Me mordí el labio, respiré profundo y contesté.

- Hola.-

- ¿Bella? ¿Por qué no contestabas? – Tragué saliva pensando en mis palabras.

- No sabía si contestar a no.- Dije sinceramente.

- Soy tu madre siempre debes contestarme.- Dijo molesta por mi afirmación.

- Bueno, últimamente no te has comportado como una.- Contesté amargamente sintiendo las lagrimas amenizando con salir.

- ¡Isabella Swan! No me hables así.- Exclamó Renné molestándome.

- Fui a Phoenix mamá.- Dije ácidamente tratando de controlar el volumen de mi voz.

Ella se quedó callada entendiendo mi furia.

- ¿Qué hacías ahí? –

- No me cambies el tema.-

- ¡¿Qué querías que hiciera Bella?! – Explotó, dijo algo más pero no la escuché.

- Quería que te comportes como una verdadera madre Renné. Me voy me enferma hablar contigo.- Dije.

- No te atrevas a colgarme.- Pero no le hice caso y cerré el celular. Estuve apunto de aventar el celular lejos quería ver como se rompía y las pequeñas partes se esparcían por el suelo, también quise tirar todos lo caros recipientes que habían sobre el lavabo para ver si el dolor de las pequeñas cortadas por los cristales hacían que las estúpidas lagrimas que amenzaban con desbordarse se iban.

Pero no lo hice y un par rodaron por mis mejillas.

Estúpida Renné. No tenía ni un derecho para hacerme sentir así. Escuché la puerta principal abrirse y un grito ahogado.

- ¿Dónde está Bella?- Era Emmett, me sorprendí pr el hecho de que pregunté por mí. Limpié las lágrimas de mi rostro e inhalé profundo.

- Está en el baño.- Informó Alice.- ¿Qué te pasó? -

- Edward me golpeó.- Abrí los ojos sorprendida y salí del baño.

Caminé rápidamente y lo vi de pie casi en la entrada, se veía preocupado.

- ¿Por qué? – Pregunté consternada al ver el labio hinchado de Emmett.- ¿Qué pasó?

- Intente que no se fuera.- Contestó. Entonces me miró. - Lo mejor sería que te quedarás a dormir hoy con Alice.-

Tragué saliva por que no planeaba hacer eso.

- ¿Qué pasó? – Preguntó Jasper. Era el único que no tenía idea de que pudo haber pasado.

- Mis abuelos hicieron de las suyas.- Dijo, Jasper asintió, pero estoy casi segura que había entendido a medías.

- ¿Está en su departamento? – Pregunté angustiada por lo que debía estar sufriendo Edward.

- No. – Me mordí el labio mientras Rose le ponía hielo a Emmett en el labio. Pasando la mano por mi cabello rápidamente tomé una decisión.

- Voy a esperarlo en su departamento.- Informé, Emmett alcanzó a tomarme del brazo.

- Está muy mal Bella.- Me advirtió pero eso solo me hizo decidirme aún mas.

- Con más razón Emm.- Me solté suavemente de su agarré.

Una vez con mi pijama me acosté en la cama esperando a Edward. La conversación con Renné regreso a mi memoria y se me hizo un nudo en la garganta.

Escuché mi celular sonar en el baño, lo había dejado ahí en que me había cambiado. Corrí pero el nudo en la garganta casi me estranguló cuando vi que era Renné la que volvía a hablarme. No contesté.

Mientras otra llamada de Renné entraba escuché la puerta de entrada. Tenía que recuperarme Edward necesitaba apoyo, me necesitaba serena.

- Bella ¿Estas ahí? – Me preguntó tocando levemente la puerta, tenía la voz algo torpe e imaginé por que era.

- Si, Edward salgo en un segundo.- Dije con un hilo de voz sin arriesgarme a hablar mas alto. Tranquila Bella.

- ¿Quién esta hablándote? – Me preguntó. No contesté por que aún trataba de controlarme.- Bella.-

Tragué dolorosamente y tome aire.

- Es mi mamá.- Dije con voz ahogada. Hubo un momento de silencio.

- ¿Qué quiere? – No aguanté más y rompí en llanto. ¿Por qué me hacía esto Renné? ¿No entendía que no necesitaba más de esto en mi vida?

Lo único que Edward y yo necesitábamos es que nos dejaran en paz.

- Ábreme Bella.- Pidió Edward y pude escuchar como movía la perilla. Me levanté y abrí abalanzándome sobre él. Ambos necesitábamos consuelo.

Deje que las lágrimas fluyeran manchando la fina camisa de Edward mientras sus manos pasaban por mi cabello buscando reconfortarme.

El olor extraño en su camisa corroboró mis sospechas de que Edward estaba drogado pero en ese momento no me importo, necesitaba sentirme querida, necesitaba sentir que alguien estaba ahí para mí.

Pienso que Edward me abrazaba tan fuerte por que el igual necesitaba lo mismo.

- Odio a tus abuelos.- Le dije con la voz llorosa y el rostro enterrado en el cuello de su camisa.

- Y yo odio a tu madre.- Respondió retirando el cabello que se había pegado a un costado de mi rostro.

Nos miramos a los ojos por varios segundos, los míos rojos por las lagrimas derramadas y los de Edward igual pero no por la misma razón.

- Te quiero.- Le dije, él me miró con profundidad, atrapándome, sus ojos color esmeralda eran un pozo tan profundo y negro que sentías como te absorbían.

Sin aguantar la intensidad y olvidando el hecho de que no me había contestado lo besé amorosamente.

- Vamos a dormir.- Susurró Edward cuando nos separamos. Nos recostamos. Edward se quitó la camisa y el pantalón y nos quedamos en silencio.

Sus brazos se apretaron un poco a mi alrededor.

- Me gusta…- Afirmó Edward deteniéndose antes de finalizar la oración pero no importaba por que ya sabía lo que iba a decir.

- Él tener a alguien que te haga sentir seguro y te entienda. No palabras de más.- Completé.- A mi me gusta también. – Besó mi frente y enterró su cabeza en mi cabello.

Nos dormimos sin decir ni una palabra más. No las necesitábamos.

...

* * *

Corte. Lo se. Disculpen por la demora. Tuve muchos inconvenientes. Una cosa.

Mi One shot Trapos sucios fue **nominado **a mejor comedia en un concurso organizado por:

http : / / www . fanfiction . net /u /2212780/ xXkarincullen Xx

Quiten los espacios.

Las votaciones se llevan acabo aquí:

http: //f anfictio naward .b logspo t .com/

Ahí pueden ver las categorías que hay y sugerir las historias que quieren nominar.

Ahora. Un adelanto.

_Edward arrojó mi celular que afortunadamente calló sobre el colchón. _

_- ¿Que carajo haces? – Grité molesta._

_- Lo mismo te preguntó.- Edward estaba increíblemente furioso.- !No quiero que hablés con él! – Exclamó._

_- ¡Le dije que tu yo somos novios! – Grité de vuelta. Edward terminó de acortar la distancia entre nosotros y tomó mi rostro entre sus manos._

_- Eres mía Bella y no quiero que nunca hables con él de nuevo.- Dijo de forma casi hipnótica. – Mía.- Reiteró.- ¿No lo entiendes? _

_- Solo estás demostrándome que no valió la pena.- Dije entre dientes._

Si. Finalmente **Jacob se entera**.

**Abrí un Poll**. Quiero saber cual historia quieren que publiqué primero, tengo la lista en mi perfil. Pasen.

Dejenme muuuchos review ¿sii?

Un pajarito me dijo que por cada review los hilos de las camisas de Robert y a Taylor se desgastan.

Asi que !Vamos! !**Desnudenlos**!


	38. Lo siento

**Ustedes saben que Meyer es la mamá de los personajes y yo solo les hago la vida de cuadritos. Esto no es una traducción es tan solo una historia que sale de mi cabeza con falta de sueño. Lo que me hace perder coherencia e inventar tantas cosas. **

* * *

Disculpen el retraso. Solo puedo decir que el capitulo lo vale. No se si lo amen o lo odien. A mi me encanta. Yo creo que odiaran todo menos el final… o quien sabe jajajaja

Ps. Subí un mini Jake POV en mi face de este cap, agréguenme para que lo puedan leer por que no lo subiré hasta después en TSITD. Búsquenme por Ciin _ Lorena Hotmail . com

* * *

**Lo siento.**

_**...**_

La fiesta de año nuevo fue espectacular pero aparte de eso nada fue digno de ser nombrado. Edward y yo casi nos volvimos ermitaños después del "accidente" con sus abuelos.

Emmett nos había dicho que ellos lo habían abordado justo antes de que se subiera a la limusina y dijeron un par de cosas fuera de lugar de Edward que estaba dentro del automóvil.

Dice que no esta completamente seguro de que ellos estaban enterados de que él estuviera ahí pero solo intentaba engañarse.

Las vacaciones acabaron y regresamos a clase con la novedad de que Ángela y yo retomamos nuestra amistad, no era igual que siempre, solo hablábamos en la única clase que teníamos juntas y en la que Edward no estaba, pero estaba bien por que en verdad la extrañaba.

La mansión Cullen se volvió, para Jasper y para mí, una segunda casa. Íbamos ahí después de clase, hacíamos las tareas juntos, bueno Edward no hacía la tarea con nosotros, y varios días regresábamos en la noche.

Edward trataba de pasar todo el tiempo conmigo, pero a Charlie no le caía bien y Edward aún no se "Presentaba" como mi novio oficial. Algo pasado de moda pero significativo para Charlie.

No me sentía con mucha confianza como para pedirle algo así a Edward, al menos por ahora.

Estaba apunto de sugerirle que se alejara de los tóxicos, aún no me animaba pero era algo que era importante.

- ¿Qué piensas? – Me preguntó Edward acariciando mi brazo. Estábamos sentados en la mullida alfombra de su alcoba viendo una película.

- Qué deberíamos ir al cine.- Mentí sonriéndole. El me devolvió la sonrisa. Últimamente las sonrisas de Edward eran mas sinceras.

- Me parece una buena idea. Hace mucho tiempo que no voy al cine.- Me reí por que era un raro y me puse de pie. - ¿A dónde vas? –

- Tenemos tarea.- Dije haciendo un mohín. – Voy por mis cosas que deje en la sala y regreso.-

Demoré un par de minutos más por que me quedé conversando con Alice.

Subí y Edward y yo nos acostamos en la cama, él me ayudó a hacer los ejercicios de matemáticas.

Mientras él se bañaba entré al cuarto de Alice.

- ¡Qué bueno que aun no te has ido!- Exclamó mi cuñada.- Tengo algo que consultarte.-

Resultó que Alice estaba insegura entre tener relaciones con Jasper o no.

- Si realmente lo amas no tiene nada de malo.- Le aconsejé.

- ¿Tu ya…? – Se interrumpió sonrojándose.- ¿Ya… ya sabes… con Edward? –

Negué con la cabeza.

Ella pareció muy contrariada.

- ¿Por qué? – Me preguntó, jugueteé un poco con el dobladillo de mi blusa sport verde antes de contestarle.

- Sabes como es Edward.- Le dije sin mirarla, Alice casi siempre hacía oídos sordos cuando alguien decía algo malo de su hermano.- Solo… tengo miedo de que apenas nos acostemos el me deje.-

Alice se quedó en silencio varios segundos.

- No creo que lo haga.-

- Bueno, no se.- Dije parándome dando el tema por zanjado.- Vamos a ir por unos helados.- Le informé acomodando mi short amarillo.- ¿Quieres que te traigamos uno? Bueno yo no, yo ya me quedo en mi casa. Sue va a llevar a Seth en dos horas para que se quede a dormir conmigo ya que ella y Leah van a ir a Seattle, pero Edward podría traértelo.- Le sonreí levemente.

- No Bells, gracias.-

Me senté en el sofá de la sala esperando a Edward que a los pocos segundos llegó.

Edward no escuchaba música en el carro pero a mi no me gustaba ir en silencio siempre, así que había tomado un disco y escuchamos a Aerosmith todo el camino hasta la pequeña heladería.

Nos bajamos y él me besó largamente antes de entrar al local.

- ¿Y eso? – Pregunté sonriendo.

Él se encogió de hombros y enterró su rostro en mi cabello.

- ¿De veras tienes que irte ya a casa? – Preguntó acariciando mi cuello con la punta de su nariz.

Suspiré.

- Tengo que cuidar a Seth.- Le dije acariciando sus costados. Comenzó a besar mi cuello y sus manos a acariciar debajo de mi blusa pero me di cuenta que teníamos audiencia.

- Edward.- Le llamé para que parara, el me miró con el ceño fruncido y con la barbilla señalé aún lado.

- ¿Qué carajo estás viendo? – Le dijo en voz baja pero amenazante al chico de quince años que me miraba desde su bicicleta. Me sonrojé y le fruncí el ceño a Edward y le dí un suave golpe en el pecho.

- Edward.- Le reproché. El me rodó los ojos dejando de mirar con furia al chico que se había alejado.

- Deberías ponerte shorts mas largos.- Se quejó estirando el dobladillo de mi prenda color amarillo.

- No te quejaste hace un par de horas.- Dije alzando una ceja. El bufó.

- Hace unas horas estabas en mi cuarto y nadie te veía.- Me dio la vuelta para que quedara acorralada entre el Volvo y su cuerpo.- Ese estúpido niño va a salir completamente jodido si no deja de mirarte.- Amenazó. Rodé los ojos y me subí al Volvo.

- Pues ve tu por los helados.- Espeté. Y eso hizo.

Cuando regresó lucía una sonrisa arrogante.

Rodé los ojos.

No había nadie en mi casa por lo que comimos nuestros helados en mi portón, encendí el estereo y puse música lo suficientemente fuerte para que se escuche hasta donde estábamos.

Estaba feliz por lo que tomé las manos de Edward y comencé a bailar de forma tonta solo para hacerlo reír. El no bailaba tan solo sonreía.

El se sentó en las escaleras y me acomodó entre sus piernas, con una mano acomodó mi cabello detrás me mi oreja.

- Pareces una borracha.- Dijo.

- Y tú un tronco.- Me burlé. Me besó suavemente.

- Te ves hermosa.- Dijo. Le di un beso corto en los labios.

- Pensé que estaba vestida inapropiadamente.- Dije burlándome de él.

- Algo, pero mientras solo yo te vea no hay problema.- Dijo. Nos despedimos y esperé a Seth en aún sentada en el portón.

Llegó unos minutos después.

Al día siguiente en la escuela Lauren me habló.

- Hola Bella.- Me saludó sonriendo.

- Hola.- La saludé tratando de ignorarla. Metí mis libros a mi casillero con lentitud para ver si se iba.

- Necesito que le pases un mensaje a tu novio.- Cerré mi casillero y tomé aire.

- ¿Por qué no se lo dices tu? – Le dije mirándola con el ceño fruncido.

- Por que no quiere hablar conmigo.-

- Bueno, entonces yo tampoco.- Volteé para irme pero Jessica estaba detrás de mí.

- Si, pero tu no puedes hacer nada.- Se burló. Soltó una risita y enrosco un mechón de su cabello en uno de sus largos dedos.- Solo dile que para mi todo sigue igual y que Alec ya planeo todo.-

- No se de que hablas.- Dije negando con la cabeza.

- ¿En serio? – Preguntó sarcásticamente antes de irse.

Cuando me senté en el comedor noté que Edward estaba en la mesa de los tóxicos. Lauren llegó y pude ver sus labios moviéndose con la mirada dirigida a Edward. Él pareció insultarla y vino a sentarse conmigo.

Lo miré por un largo rato, podía ver que estaba molesto.

¿De que estaría hablando Lauren? ¿Sería algo sobre mí?

Me preocupé.

- Lauren me dijo que te dijera algo.- Le dije sin dejar de mirarlo para ver su reacción. Se tensó.

- ¿Qué cosa? – Me preguntó. Desvió la vista hacía donde estaban los tóxicos.

- Que para ella todo sigue igual y que Alec ya planeo todo.- Me miró y pareció preocupado. Me asusté.- ¿Esta hablando sobre mí? – Pregunté.

Alice eligió ese oportuno momento para sentarse con nosotros.

- Estás siendo paranoica.- Me susurró Edward antes de ponerse de pie.- Tengo que hablar con Carlisle.- Me explicó ya en voz normal.- Vengo a buscarte a la hora de la salida.- Me besó en los labios y se fue.

- ¿Paso algo? – Me preguntó Jasper mirando la espalda de Edward con el ceño fruncido.

- No lo se.- Mascullé sin apetito.

*******

- ¿Quieres jugar con nosotros Bella? – Preguntó Seth mientras corría por la parte delantera de la casa arrojándose globos con agua con Leah.

- No puedo.- Me disculpé corriendo para que no me toqué ningún globo.- Van a venir a buscarme y ya estoy lista. Tardaría mucho en arreglarme otra vez.-

Seth se encogió de hombros haciendo un puchero, Leah aprovechó y le tiró un globo.

Volví a entrar a mi casa.

Apenas eran las 5 pero Edward había insistido demasiado en que vaya a su casa. Me acosté en el sofá mientras esperaba que llegara. Dormité por varios minutos por que el partido de béisbol que veía Charlie era muy aburrido para mi.

- Bells.- Me sacudieron.- ¡Bells!- Me desperté.

- ¿Qué pasa Leah? –

- Um hay alguien esperándote afuera.- Dijo insegura. Todo rastro de sueño se esfumó de mi cara. Corrí al baño para lavarme el rostro y aplicarme el maquillaje que se me había arruinado. Tampoco es que me haya maquillado mucho.

Cuando llegué hasta afuera me topé con algo extraño. Edward estaba hablando con Seth y no solo eso ¡Seth se estaba riendo y daba brinquitos entusiasmado!

- ¡Bella! Edward va a llevarme a dar un paseo en su carro. No hoy otro día pero aún así es genial.- Exclamó el niño corriendo hacía mí.- Um no te puedo abrazar. ¡Estoy mojado! – Dijo haciendo un mohín adorable, me reí y agachándome le di un beso en la mejilla.

- Claro, ahora ve y cámbiate. Si no te dará un resfriado.- Le dije, el corrió hacía las escaleras.

- Adiós Edward.- Se despidió el niño.

Yo me acerqué con una sonrisa a mi novio y le planté un largo y pasional beso.

- Eso… fue lindo.- Le dije sin respiración. Él se encogió de hombros.

Estábamos a la mitad del camino cuando Edward habló.

- Te voy a dejar en mi casa pero no m voy a quedar tengo que ver unas cosas, no te preocupes voy a regresar antes de las ocho para ir al cine.- Me dijo.

- ¿A dónde vas? – Él pareció incomodo.

- Voy a ver unas cosas.-

- ¿Tiene que ver con lo que dijo Lauren hoy? – El asintió. No pude evitar preocuparme.- ¿Puedes por favor contestarle a Lauren? – Le pedí, en verdad la chica me daba escalofríos y quería evitarla lo más posible.

- ¿Que? – Edward pareció sorprendido por lo que le dije.

- No quiero que ella se me acerqué.- Le dije.- Ella me asusta siento que quiere hacerme daño.-

- ¿Qué fue exactamente lo que te dijo en la escuela? –

- Me dijo que quería darte un mensaje y cuando le dije que no, se rió y me dijo que yo no podía hacerle nada y luego me dijo lo que te dije.- Pasé mis dedos por la ventana.- Se qué me dijiste que era una paranoica pero…Edward ¿De qué hablaba? –

Él se quedo callado demasiado tiempo y cada segundo que pasaba hacía que mis músculos se tensaran.

-Preferiría no decirte.- Musitó y sentí que el miedo me apretó el estomago.- No, no pongas esa cara.- Estacionó el carro, ya habíamos llegado a su casa.- No es sobre ti.- Dijo tomando mi mano. Lo miré a los ojos para ver si mentía.- Lauren te dijo que todo seguía igual para ella por que nos peleamos la vez de la fiesta y quiere decir que para ella ya esta olvidado, lastima por que para mi no y lo de Alec es por que el… me ayudo en algo y ahora quiere que le devuelva el favor.-

- ¿En que te ayudó? –

- Bella.- Reprochó entre dientes.- Con un contacto. Ahora baja estoy aquí en una hora.-

Le di un beso y me bajé ya más aliviada por que sabía que no estaban hablando de mí.

Estuve platicando con Alice y vimos algunos capitulos de las miles de series que tenía en su habitación hasta que mi celular sonó. Era Jake.

Me disculpé con ella y salí de su habitación.

- ¡Hola Jake! – Saludé con entusiasmo. Caminé por el pasillo.

- Hola Bells.-

- ¿Cómo estás? –

- Mas o menos. Casi no he dormido, entre los trabajos y los entrenamientos.- Dijo y la verdad si se escuchaba cansado.

- Oh ¿Y que has hecho? – Pregunté entrando al cuarto de Edward y sentándome en el sofá de cuero negro que adornaba.

- Ejercicio y tarea… Eh ¿Bells? –

- ¿Si? – Pregunté un poco extrañada por el tono de mi amigo.

- Hoy hablé con Seth…- Empezó. Me tensé levemente.- Él me dijo algo…- Estaba muda. Por qué tenía una clara de idea de que pudo haberle dicho.- Él me dijo que te vió con Edward. Te preguntó por que puede ser una equivocación y…-

- Jake.- Lo corté. Ambos nos quedamos en silencio.

- Es cierto ¿Verdad?. Estas saliendo con Edward.-

- Somos novios.- Le dije cerrando los ojos y poniéndome de pie de espaldas a la puerta.

Jake se quedó callado.

- ¿Por qué? –

- Él me gusta y no se.- Le dije trabándome.

- Muy lógica Bella.-

- Lo quiero.- Dije rápidamente.- Y creo que el me quiere a mí.-

- ¿Crees? – Preguntó, sabía que estaba herido por el tono de su voz.- ¡Mierda! -

- Lo siento. Se que lo odias...- Me excusé.

- ¿Sabes qué? No puedo hablar contigo ahorita.- Dijo alarmándome. Tenía que hacerlo entender, que no estuviera molesto conmigo.

- ¡Jake! No me cuelgues.- Grité estúpidamente como si eso fuera a cambiar algo.- ¡Jake! – Pero ya estaba repiqueteando ese irritante sonido que indicaba que no había nadie en la otra línea.- ¡Mierda!-

Me dí la vuelta para salir del cuarto y me topé con Edward que con los ojos oscuros me arrebató el celular y lo arrojó, afortunadamente cayó sobre el colchón.

- ¿Que carajo haces? – Grité molesta.

- Lo mismo te preguntó.- Edward estaba increíblemente furioso.- ¡No quiero que hables con él! – Exclamó.

- ¡Le dije que tu yo somos novios! – Grité de vuelta. Edward terminó de acortar la distancia entre nosotros y tomó mi rostro entre sus manos.

- Eres mía Bella y no quiero que nunca hables con él de nuevo.- Dijo de forma casi hipnótica. – Mía.- Reiteró.- ¿No lo entiendes?

- Solo estás demostrándome que no valió la pena.- Dije entre dientes.

- Estoy harto de esa mierda.- Tomé sus muñecas y las quité bruscamente.

- Pues vete a la mierda entonces.- Grité apunto de llorar. Había tenido suficiente por hoy entre Jacob y Edward estaba demasiado dolida.

- ¿A dónde mierda vas? – Me giró tan rápido y tan fuerte que perdí el aire por un segundo. Lo empujé con fuerza pero el tenía mi brazo agarrado.- Aún no puedes irte.- Forcejeé pero eso lo molestó más.- ¿Vas a irte sin si quiera darme un beso? – Su sonrisa era burlona, dejé de forcejear en cuanto su mano acarició un lado de mi rostro.- Soy tu novio Bella. Un cariñito.- Me guiñó el ojo con burla y apreté la quijada.

- Lo eras.- Dije con los dientes apretados. Todo rastro de burla desapareció de su rostro tan rápido que pareció casi cómico.

El agarré en mi barbilla se volvió demasiado fuerte.

- Lo soy.- Me retó con los ojos peligrosos.- Eres mía Isabella. No puedes alejarte de mi.- Tragué saliva para no llorar por que me estaba asustando. Intente de nuevo soltarme pero me acorraló contra la pared- Aunque quieras irte no te dejare y aunque no quieras admitirlo prefieres morir antes de apártate de mi.-

- No vas a dejarme.- Afirmó con tanta pedantería que me provocó darle una bofetada pero el interceptó mi mano antes de llegar a a su cara.- Dilo Bells di que me quieres.- Dijo aún con mi mano entre la suya y la otra en mi rostro.

- No voy a mentirte.- Le dije obviamente mintiendo. Apretó tanto mi mano entre la suya que ahora descansaba en su pecho que casi pude escuchar mis dedos crujir. Me arrepentí de la mentira al sentir que la mano que acunaba mi mejilla ya no estaba ahí y en cambio estaba echa puño.- ¿Qué? ¿Vas a golpearme?- Pregunté tratando de seguir con mi fuerte fachada pero un poco de temor se escapo en mi tono.

Su mirada se suavizo y su mano volvió a mi rostro lo acarició mi lentamente y besó con suavidad mi frente.

- Claro que no.- Susurró abrazándome dudé un par de segundos antes de pasar mis brazos por sus costados.- Es solo que odio a Black y no me gusta que hables con él.- Acarició mi cabello y me abrazó un poco mas fuerte. No contesté, aun estaba asustada.- Nunca te golpearía Bella que te quede claro.- Asentí con la cabeza.- Dame un beso.- Me pidió.

Lo besé.

- Ahora llévame a mi casa.- Le dije, el me miró extrañado.- Son las ocho la función fue hace media hora.-

Él relajó el ceño.

- Quédate un rato.- Me pidió acariciando mi mejilla.

- Ok.- Sonreí.- Vamos a prepararnos algo de cenar.-

*******

- ¿Y como te va con Erik? – Los ojos de Ángela brillaron. Estábamos sentadas en mi cama. Edward iba a venir por mí mas tarde, íbamos a ir al cine ya que el viernes se había echado a perder nuestra salida y me iba a quedar a dormir en su casa.

- Perfectamente. Últimamente nos va mejor que nunca.- Sonrió.

Estuvimos platicando de varias cosas hasta que Áng se fue, yo le había dicho que iba a salir con Edward

Estaba guardando mi ropa cuando sin querer tiré el portarretratos que tenía una foto mía y de Jake.

La miré por mucho tiempo y me sentí mal. Extrañaba demasiado a mi amigo y ahora más que sabía que estaba muy molesto conmigo.

Antes de pensarlo tomé el celular y marqué su numero. No me contestó así que volví a marcar.

Contestó.

- Jake.-

- Todavía no puedo hablar contigo Bella.-

- Por favor…-

- Bella…- Reprochó podía notar el tono herido en su voz.- Sabes lo que pienso de él. Sabes que sería la última persona con la que deberías de salir…-

- Lo se.-

- Pues no parece.-

- ¡Lo se! Es malo, posesivo, perverso, manipulador, tiene problemas con las drogas y no me conviene.- Dije sabiendo que iba a decir.- Jake te quiero demasiado como para que las cosas terminen así. Perdóname. – Le rogué. Me sobresalté al escuchar un fuerte ruido, me limpié las lágrimas y miré pero no había nada.

- Voy a parecer muy afeminado diciendo esto pero: Me lastimaste mas de lo que te imaginas con esto y no quiero hacerte sentir mal con mis palabras solo quiero que entiendas que necesito no saber nada de ti por un tiempo. Yo te hablaré cuando este listo Bella. – Y me colgó.

Sollocé un poco más y luego me preparé para cuando Edward llegará.

Pero dieron las siete y las ocho y luego las nueve… y Edward aún no aparecía.

Lo llamé.

_Su llamada será transferida a buzón._

Fruncí el ceño. Edward no era de los que se retrasaban. Le hablé a Alice.

- Hola. –

- Hola Alice ¿Está Edward ahí? – Pregunté preocupada.

- No ¿No esta contigo? – Preguntó, negué con la cabeza. ¿Dónde estaría Edward?

- No.- Contesté recordando que ella no podía verme através del teléfono.- Voy a ir a esperarlo en tu casa.- Gracias a Dios mi camioneta había vuelto a la vida.

Alice y yo nos sentamos en el balcón del cuarto de Esme y Carlisle que daba hacía el jardín. Ella hablaba para despejar mi mente de la preocupación.

Un par de horas y siete cigarros después escuché que una puerta se cerraba. Automáticamente me puse de pie y fui hasta la habitación de Edward. Entré sin tocar y lo encontré recostado en su cama, su mirada que reposaba en el techo se posó en mí y me acerqué lentamente.

- ¿Dónde estabas Edward? – Le pregunté un poco molesta sin embargo bastante aliviada por que estuviera bien.- Estaba preocupada por ti.-

- ¿En serio? – Preguntó ladeando la cabeza, con un gesto de manos me indicó que me acercara. Dudé por que era obvio que Edward estaba drogado sin embargo deje que me abrazará.

- Claro que si, pensé que algo malo te había pasado.- Le dije hizo que me recostara sobre él cuando su espalda chocó contra el colchón. Mi mejilla descansaba en su pecho y mi mano estaba entrelazada con su mano.

- Dime que me quieres.- Me pidió. Me semi incorporé un poco extrañada por su petición.

- Te quiero Edward.- Le dije mirándolo a los ojos.

- Dame un beso.- Sonreí y rocé mis labios con los suyos. Empezó siendo un beso tierno, lento.

Rápidamente el beso se volvió más pasional con nuestras lenguas bailando. Mis manos acariciaron su rostro, su cabello sus hombros y las de Edward recorrieron toda mi espalada hasta quedarse en mi caderas.

Con un movimiento me puso de espaldas al colchón y el beso se volvió aun mas profundo si eso era posible.

Pero algo estaba mal con Edward.

Sus caricias se volvieron casi rudas, acariciando posesivamente y separó sus labios de los míos y comenzó a besar mi cuello y lo que alcanzaba de mis senos por el escote de la blusa. Su erección hizo una presión en mi vientre.

Intenté separarme por que yo no haría nada con él si el estaba drogado pero el estampó sus labios contra los míos.

Sentí sus manos bajar acariciando mis costados, mis caderas y finalmente parándose en mis muslos. Comenzó a bajar mi pantalón con fuerza. Su arranque me asustó.

- Edward. Espera.- Él volvió a besarme el cuello y la cara con pasión. Logró bajar mi pantalón y comenzó a bajar el suyo pero lo paré poniéndome mis bragas. Mis pantalones estaban en un montón aun lado de la cama.- ¡Edward! – Exclamé al notar que volvía a intentar remover mi prenda. Él me miró con ojos turbios.

- Quiero estar dentro de ti Bella.- Me dijo con la voz ronca y tan jodidamente sensual que sentí como todo mi cuerpo se estremeció. Se acercó a mí y depositó un beso húmedo en el lóbulo de mi oreja.- Quiero hacerte gemir mi nombre y correrme dentro de ti. Bebé voy hacerte tocar el cielo y hacer que tu piel se sienta tan sensible que un simple susurró parezca un huracán.-

Tardé varios segundos en recuperar el habla.

- No puedo.- Musité.- Estas drogado.- El pareció molestarse.

- Somos novios, no te preocupes.- Dijo riéndose, intento besarme de nuevo.

- No puedo.- Le dije.

- Estoy harto de toda esa mierda de "el momento perfecto" – Dijo con los ojos llameando.- Jodete Bella yo me voy.- Dijo dejándome boquiabierta sentada en la cama.

- ¿A dónde vas? – Le pregunté herida. Él parecía tener la cabeza en llamas de tan furioso que estaba.

- No te importa.- Dijo con voz fría y salió por la puerta.

Me quedé sentada por largo tiempo aún impactada por lo que acababa de pasar. Ya estaba cansada de tanto llorar y aún así volví a llorar.

Por qué… todo era una mierda y yo era la persona con peor suerte del mundo y Jacob tenía razón y Edward era un hijo de puta y… todo era una mierda.

Después de un rato me debatí entre irme o no a mi casa. Decidí que no, quería ver a Edward cuando regresara.

Él estaba drogado y podía ser que no estaba pensando. Podía ser y si no… solo quería saber si todo había terminado.

Alice dormía desde hace un par de horas pero yo no podía dormir. No había traído mis pastillas y aparte estaba preocupada por que Edward no había llegado.

Escuché la puerta de su cuarto sonar y me paré inmediatamente y fui a verlo. La puerta estaba cerrada. Como avisándome que no entrara.

Pero la abrí.

Y Edward estaba ahí.

Sin camisa.

Pero eso no era lo que me impactó. Fueron las marcas de uñas en su espalda y cuando se volteó sus ojos aparte de sorpresa mostraban culpa.

Nunca vi los ojos de Edward tan humanos como en ese momento y sinceramente fue uno de los peores en mi vida.

- Lo siento.- Dijo con la alarma en los ojos. Apoyé mi espalda en el marco de la puerta por que sentía que iba a caerme en cualquier momento.- No fue nada. – Dijo negando con la cabeza y tomándome de los brazos.

Sentí el dolor atravesarme con una descarga eléctrica empezando de mi pecho hasta la punta de mi pie.

Abrí la boca para decir algo pero estaba muy sorprendida y muy herida.

Dirán: ¿Cómo si no lo hubieras visto venir? Pero eso pasaba con las personas a las que quieres: Nunca te esperas una traición.

Sentí la ira subir por mi garganta y mis mejillas se pusieron rojas.

Lo empujé.

- Estúpido.- Susurré volviéndolo a empujar.- Eres un jodido idiota.- Dije un poco mas fuerte empujándolo más fuerte ya que no me había soltado.

- Bella…- Intentó abrazarme pero el olor a perfume de mujer me asqueó.

- Eres un imbécil.- Grité dándole una bofetada. Me soltó creo que estaba sorprendido por mi ataque.- Te odio.- Mentí pasando la mano por mi cabello, alejándome de él.

- No tu no me odias.- Dijo parecía que quería convencerse más que contradecirme.

- ¿Por qué me hiciste eso? – Pregunté sintiendo como el nudo en mi garganta se apretaba hasta ahogarme y hacerme derramar lagrimas por mis mejillas.

- No llores.- Musitó acercándose pero no dejé que se acerqué.

- No me toques.- Dije limpiándome las lagrimas con furia.- Arruinaste todo.- Le acusé. Él parecía como sobrepasado.

- Bella… yo no estaba pensando…- Me dí la vuelta para no ver su rostro, el parecía arrepentido. Pero era Edward y ya me había demostrado que creerle era algo muy peligroso.

- Debe haber algo que pueda hacer…-

- Puedes irte al carajo.- Exclamé. Sentía el corazón golpearme con demasiada fuerza el pecho provocándome el suficiente dolor como para que las lagrimas no dejaran de salir.

- No fue nada.-

- No te creo nada.- Le dije entre dientes. Lo escuché moverse pero apenas su mano tocó mi hombro lo aparté. Aprovechando que ya no estaba en la puerta con un movimiento increíblemente fluido de mi parte salí por la puerta.

- Bella espera.- Me llamó pero caminé más rápido. Vi a Alice que iba a salir de su cuarto pero con un movimiento de la mano le indiqué que se quedara en su cuarto.

Ya estaba en la sala cuando su mano me tomó por el brazo.

- Que parte de no me toques no entiendes.- Le grité soltándome.- Aléjate de mi. –

- ¿Puedes… Por favor… solo… quedarte quieta y escuchar…? – Edward se veía como desesperado pero no me importo como a él tampoco le habían importado mis sentimientos.

- ¡¿Qué quieres que escuche?! – Le grité nunca me había comportado de esta manera pero también nunca antes nadie me había sido infiel.- ¿Que te acostaste con alguna zorra? ¿Qué solo querías acostarte conmigo y como no quise ahora ya no quieres estar conmigo? – La voz se me quebró dos veces en la última pregunta.- Pasó Edward. Ya lo se, no necesito que em lo digas.- Edward se tiró del cabello.

Me di vuelta dispuesta a irme pero solo había dado unos cuantos pasos cuando 3wcuché como varios objetos se rompían al impactar con el suelo.

Me dí la vuelta sobresaltada.

Edward había arrojado todos los finos adornos de un estante con furia. Se acercó rápidamente a mi y me asusté. Me encogí ligeramente cuando sus brazos se cerraron en torno a mi.

- Lo siento.- Dijo, no contesté por qué estaba recuperándome del shock. Cuando caí en cuenta que él no iba a dañarme recuperé el habla.

- Suéltame por favor.- Dije con un hilo de voz. Él enterró su rostro en mi cuello y lo besó.

- No. Bella Lo siento, no estaba pensando.- Negué con la cabeza por qué aún y cuando me había herido era muy fácil caer en sus redes.

- No.- Dije en un tono más fuerte recuperando mi voz.- No puedo seguir contigo.-

Hubo un momento de silencio en el que intenté quitar sus brazos de mi cintura. Entonces Edward volvió a besar mi cuello y puso su frente en mi hombro.

- No me dejes.- Dijo aún con el rostro enterrado en mi cuello.- Lo siento, Bella. No me dejes.- Sequé bruscamente mis estúpidas lagrimas y casi escupiéndole le exigí furiosa.

- Dime una sola razón por la que deba considerar perdonarte.-

- Por que te quiero.-

...

* * *

Chan! Chan! Le dijo que la quiere! Claro después de estropearlo todo… jaja es un idiota :)

Merezco reviews? :)

Les recuerdo el Poll que abrí pasen por el por favor.

Besos.


	39. Unas cuantas verdades

**Los personajes no me pertenecen son de Meyer pero lo demás si. El plagio parcial o total de este fic me dará derecho de ir a tu casa y chupar toda tu sangre.**

* * *

**Lean mis notas de autor por favor.**

Increíble pero cierto. Tengo que salir en defensa de Edward jajaja ya que muchas intentaron magullármelo y todavía me sirve jajajaja.

Edward QUIERE a Bella. Si la quiere… Entonces súmenle a eso su pasado, la conversación con Jake que el escuchó y esta frase de Bella de hace algunos capítulos.

"La persona con la que esté será por que la amó y por que estaré segura de que será el único."

Todo junto da como resultado el cap anterior. Tampoco lo estoy defendiendo, defendiendo. Solo es para que no me lo linchen y tampoco a Bella.

* * *

**Unas cuantas verdades.**

- ¿Qué? – Pregunté asombrada.

Él parecía igual de sorprendido que yo por sus palabras.

- Te quiero.- Repitió, me tomó delicadamente del rostro y me miró a los ojos.- Lo siento mucho; fui un estúpido.-

Pestañeé, aún procesando la declaración.

Reaccioné cuando sus labios estuvieron a milímetros de los míos.

- No me beses.- Susurré, desvié mi rostro y sus labios rozaron mi mejilla. Lo vi cerrar los ojos y su frente se apoyó aun lado de mi cuello.- Tu… te acostaste con otra mujer.- Dije, al fin, separándolo de mí.- Yo también te quiero pero… ¿Te das cuenta de lo que hiciste? –

- Solo sé que… no quiero perderte.- Susurró. – Tú me haces sentir bien.-

Lo miré a los ojos y con una mano acaricié su pómulo, él intentó acercarse una vez más, pero dí dos pasos hacia atrás.

- Me voy a mi casa.-

- Te llevo.-

- No.- Dije y cogí mi mochila.- Traje mi camioneta.-

- Mañana paso por ti para ir a la escuela.-

- No.- Volví a negarme.- Solo… no quiero verte por ahora.- Dije con una fortaleza que la verdad no sentía.

Apenas llegué a mi cuarto me deshice en llanto; por que Edward me quería y por que mi vida parecía un puto reality show.

Cuando miré el reloj eran las seis de la mañana.

Hoy no iba a ir a la escuela.

Me desperté a las cuatro de la tarde.

- Duermes mucho.- Dijo la tierna voz de Seth. Estaba sentado en el piso viendo la televisión.- Y no te despiertas con nada.- Agregó, subiéndose a la cama conmigo.

Lo abracé aun atontada.

- ¿Intentaste despertarme? – Pregunté, frotándome los ojos, daba mucho trabajo despertarme si había tomado mis pastillas.

- Sí, Edward vino a verte, pero le dije que no pude despertarte.- Suspiré, ya esperaba algo así; Él no sabe respetar el espacio y tiempo ajeno.

- ¿Dijo algo? – Pregunté.

- Dijo que te diga que si, por favor, puedes contestar tu celular.- Informó el pequeño.- Y que el miércoles nos va a llevar por un helado.- Sonrió ampliamente.

Espera… ¿Qué?

- ¿Qué dijo? – Pregunté de nuevo.

Seth se rió.

- Todavía estás un poco dormida.- Afirmó, pasando su mano por mi cara como yo le hacía cuando se acababa de despertar.- Dijo que el miércoles nos va a llevar por un helado y que así también me iba a dar una vuelta en su carro.-

Cerré los ojos y suspiré, no podía decirle a Seth que eso no era posible.

- ¿No tienes entrenamiento de basketball ese día? – Pregunté cruzando los dedos para que así sea.

- No, son los martes y los jueves- Reprimí una mueca. Mi celular sonó.- Ha estado suene, y suene, y suene, y suene, y suene, y suene…- Me reí un poco mientras él se iba y tomé mi celular.

Como supuse, tenía miles de llamadas de Edward, decenas de Alice, un par de Jasper y varios mensajes

"_¿Por qué no viniste a clase? ¿Estás bien?"_

"_¿En verdad no vas a venir? Llámame"_

"_Contesta mis llamadas"_

"_Estoy preocupado por ti, ¿Puedo ir a verte?"_

"_Por favor, contéstame"_

Todos eran Edward.

Llamé a Jasper.

- Hola Srta. Desaparecida.- Contestó.- ¿Se puede saber por que ha estado incomunicada todo el día? – Alice no le había contado nada sobre mi pelea con Edward. Le agradecí mentalmente.

- Estaba durmiendo, no pude pegar el ojo en toda la noche.- Contesté.

- ¿Quieres que vaya a tu casa a darte los apuntes? –

- Sí, por favor.-

Luego le llamé a Alice.

- ¡Bella!- Contestó.- ¿Por qué no fuiste a la escuela? –

- No dormí en toda la noche.- Dije, ya se había tardado en preguntarme por que me había peleado con Edward.

- Ah ¿Y como estás? – Fruncí el ceño. ¿Por qué todavía no me lo había preguntado?

- Triste por lo de Edward.- Contesté.

- Aah.-

- Está ahí, ¿Verdad? – Pregunté; Alice estaba actuando raro.

- Si.- Contestó, un poco nerviosa.

- Jasper va a venir a mi casa.- Le informé.- ¿Por qué no vienes tu también?-

- Ok um… ¿Bella? Edward dice que si puede hablar contigo.-

- Dile que no.- Contesté duramente.- Adiós Alice, te espero aquí.-

Y colgué.

Respiré varias veces para no llorar.

Me pregunté si perdonaría a Edward.

La verdad es que aunque no tenía ganas de verlo lo extrañaba.

Lo quería muchísimo y en que me dijo que me quería estuve apunto de perdonarlo, solo me detuvo el pensamiento de que si no se daba cuenta de que sus acciones tenían consecuencias, seguiría haciendo cosas sin pensar.

Sacudí la cabeza para alejar esos pensamientos deprimentes. No podía estar llorando todo el día.

Jasper vino y después de unos segundos Alice se bajó del Volvo de Edward… Increíble.

Alice me miró unos segundos y negué con la cabeza; ella le hizo la misma señal a Edward y este arrancó el carro.

Mi amigo me miró con extrañeza.

- Problemas.- Le susurré. El asintió; era lo bueno con Jazz, él no preguntaba de más.

Hicimos la tarea y ayudamos a hacer la suya a Alice.

- Hablé con Jake.- Informé, Alice frunció el ceño.- Le dije que tenía una relación con Edward bueno, en realidad, Seth se lo dijo y yo se lo afirmé, esta molesto conmigo.-

- Bueno, independientemente de que no soporte a Edward, él entenderá.- Musitó Jasper con una ligera mueca de desagrado.- Dale tiempo Bells, solo esta… impactado.-

Lo miré unos segundos.

- ¿Hablaste con él? – Jasper asintió. Solté un ligero _Oh_.

Extrañaba a Jake.

Jasper llevó a Alice a su casa.

- Hola.- Me saludó Edward al día siguiente cuando me senté a su lado en la primera clase del día; no podía cambiarme de lugar.

- Hola.- Contesté para luego voltearme al pizarrón. Solo aguantó un par de clases.

- Bella.- Me llamó a mitad de nuestra clase de biología.- ¿Puedes parar? Háblame.-

- No quiero.- Musité, él tomó mi mano y la llevo a su mejilla.

- Lo siento Bella; Lo siento muchísimo.- Entrelazó sus dedos con lo míos y depositó un ligero beso en el dorso de mi mano.

Sentí mi corazón estrujarse y un grupo de mariposas revolotearon en mi estomago. Retiré mi mano.

- ¿Cómo puedo confiar en ti? – Le dije regresando mi atención al maestro. Él parecía afectado por mi actitud, Edward agachó la cabeza y se tomó el cabello, me sentí un poco mal por su gesto de abatimiento, hasta que vi dos marcas en su pálido cuello.

Apreté los puños y sentí la ira colorearme las mejillas; salí disparada de mi asiento apenas el timbre sonó.

La siguiente clase no era con él, así que, podía tranquilizarme antes del descanso.

Me senté detrás de Ángela que parecía igual de callada que yo. La vi menear la cabeza y luego se giró hacia mí.

- Hola-

- Hola.- Contesté sonriéndole levemente.- ¿Cómo estás? –

- Bien.- Dijo, estaba un poco distraída.

- ¿Erik no vino hoy a clase?- Pregunté, él tomaba esa clase con nosotros y no estaba.

- No.- Contestó la chica con el ceño fruncido.

- ¿Pasó algo? – Ella estaba comportándose de forma extraña.

- Um… No lo se.- Se volteó completamente hacia mí.- No he hablado con Erik desde ayer Estoy… tengo un mal presentimiento.- Le acaricié el brazo.

- Parece que las dos estamos con problemas amorosos.- Suspiré.- Edward y yo tuvimos un problema.-

Ángie soltó una suave risa.

- Juntémonos hoy y comamos chocolate.- Sonreí.

- Ven a mi casa a las cinco.- Le dije.

El maestro entró y la clase comenzó.

A la hora del descanso me senté en la mesa de siempre, con Alice, Jasper y Edward que llegó un rato después.

Esta vez no intentó hablar conmigo y lo agradecí, tenía ganas de golpearlo.

- Mañana no voy a venir a clase.- Me dijo cuando terminó la última clase. Antes de que pudiera detenerme ya estaba preguntando:

- ¿Por qué? – Él me miró unos segundos y su mano se elevo para acariciar mi rostro, la bajé con un rápido movimiento, pero el sujetó mi mano con la suya y entrelazo los dedos.

- Voy a empezar a ir de aprendiz a las oficinas que tenemos en Seattle.- Acarició mis dedos delicadamente.- Solo tengo que hablar con un par de personas personalmente-

- ¿Todos los días vas a ir? –

- No. Solo un par de días a la semana.- Lo miré unos segundos, quería besarlo, pero sabía que sería una estupidez.- Estaré de vuelta en la noche.-

- Está bien.- Dije tomando mi mochila.

- Bella.- Me llamó antes de que me levantara.

- ¿Sí?-

- No confías en mí. ¿No? Supongo que tendré que ser sincero contigo.- Mi corazón se aceleró.- Hay algo que tengo que decirte, entonces, ¿Puedo ir a tu casa hoy para hablar contigo? – Rompí el contacto visual y solté un ligero suspiro.

Me puse de pie; El salón ya estaba vacío.

- Quedé con Ángela para verla hoy.- Frunció el ceño y pasó una mano por su cabello despeinándolo aún más.

- Bella, por favor.- Él ligero reproche en su tono me ablandó un poco.

- Te hablo y te digo.- Le prometí.

Él sonrió de lado, tomó una de mis manos y me abrazó por la cintura, su rostro en mi abdomen. Resistí el impulso de pasar mis manos por su cabello.

- Te quiero Bella.- Mi ritmo cardiaco se aceleró

- Yo también te quiero Edward.-Suspiré.

- Bella.- Gritaba Leah desde la sala de su casa.- Bella, tu celular esta sonando- Me informó mientras salía corriendo con mi celular en la mano.

- Hola Ang.- Contesté.

- Hola Bells.- Saludó.- Te hablaba para decirte que no voy a ir a La Push.- Me explicó.

- Ok, no hay problema. ¿Por qué? ¿Pasó algo con Erik? –

Ángela soltó un suspiro.

- Él y Ben se pelearon.-

- ¿Qué? ¿Por qué?-

- ¡No lo se!- Áng se escuchaba frustrada.- Ben iba a decírmelo pero Erik dijo que el iba a hablar conmigo.- Mi amiga soltó un suspiro.- Voy a ir a su casa justo en este momento. Discúlpame Bells, prometo reunirme contigo otro día. –

- No te preocupes Angie, comprendo, de todas formas, Edward quería venir a hablar conmigo también.-

Angie soltó una risita.

- Vaya, parece ser el día de las verdades.- Me reí yo también.

Edward estuvo en La Push media hora después.

Caminamos por la playa hasta finalmente sentarnos en un tronco.

- ¿Qué es lo que tienes que decirme? – Pregunté después de un rato de silencio.

Edward se pasó una mano por el cabello y me tomó una mano.

- Hice algo…- Sentí como algo hundía mi estomago.

Él estaba dudando mucho así que era malo lo que me iba a decir.

- Dime.- Quise sonar exigente pero mi voz tan solo fue un susurro.

- Es sobre Webber.- Abrí los ojos impresionada.

- ¿Qué hiciste? – Siseé molesta.

- Erik estrelló su camioneta contra uno de los automóviles de James, obviamente no tenía el dinero para pagarle, así que James le dijo que le haría favores hasta que consiga el dinero.- Entrecerré los ojos, no me gustaba para nada el rumbo de la conversación.- Normalmente lo usaba para estupideces, como tareas o lavarle los carros, estupideces; Lauren nunca quiso dejar a Webber en paz.-

- ¿Por qué? – Exclamé con el ceño fruncido.- ¡No les hicieron nada! –

- Bueno, Carlisle no se enteró y James y Alec se mandan solos, pero Lauren tuvo dificultades con su tutor y este la amenazó con hablar con su papá, es lo peor que le puede pasar, su papá no sabe nada de lo que hace, si lo supiera estaría arruinada, no se si lo sabes pero el es un candidato político y escándalos es lo que menos quiere.- Sacudió la cabeza.- Bueno, el caso es que Lauren planeó que Erik se acostara con Webber y luego la dejara tirada.- Apreté los puños.

- ¿De ahí sacaste la idea? – Le pregunté con los dientes apretadas, Él rápidamente negó con la cabeza.

- ¡No! Bella lo último que quiero es alejarte de mí, ya te dije que fui un estupido al hacer eso.- Se tiró del cabello.- ¡Agh! No creerías lo increíblemente arrepentido que estoy por lo que hice.- Nos miramos a los ojos unos segundos.

- Sigue.- Le dije desviando la mirada.

- Lauren quería hacer eso y luego decirle a Webber que todo había sido planeado por ella, pero…-

- ¿¡Pero qué! –

- Pero en eso yo quería que tú te acercarás a mí, bueno más bien quería que me dejaras acercarme y sabía que nunca lo harías si Webber o Black estaban a tu lado, así que los convencí que era mejor dejar que Erik la enamore para que luego la dejara.- Abrí la boca con indignación y me puse de pie furiosa.

- Eres un idiota.- Dije dispuesta a largarme de ese lugar.

- ¡Espera! – Me llamó y me tomó de los hombros.- Puedes decírselo a Ángela, no importa que ellos se enteren, quería decírtelo para que confíes en mí, para que te des cuenta que me importas.- Terminó.

Lo miré a los ojos y la absoluta sinceridad en ellos me desarmó.

-¿Por qué me engañaste? – La pregunta salió sin siquiera pensarla, él bajó la cabeza unos segundos pero luego la volvió a levantar conectando nuestras miradas una vez más.

- Antes que nada quiero que sepas que cada segundo en el que pasó eso, estuve pensando en ti, todo el tiempo en mi cabeza te estuve besando a ti y te estuve acariciando a ti.-

- No necesito que pongas imágenes en mi cabeza.-

- Ok, lo siento.- Se disculpó.- Yo… solo no estaba pensando con claridad, estaba furioso y estaba… dolido. Sentí que no me querías y yo… no soporte eso y… no lo se… Soy una mierda, perdón.- Terminó, acarició mis hombros y su manos subieron acunando mis mejillas.- Solo dame otra oportunidad.-

- Voy a pensarlo.- Le aseguré, primero tenía que hablar con Ángela.

Me besó la frente y lo acompañé a su _Volvo_; Lo miré irse y luego me senté en el portón, jugueteando con mi celular, ¿Cómo iba a decirle a Ángela que Erik estaba jugando con ella?

Lauren era una perra.

Marqué el número de mi amiga, pero no me contestó. Recordé que iba a hablar con Erik…

Conecté los acontecimientos y llegué a la conclusión de que Ben sabía la verdad y seguramente por eso se había peleado con Erik, o sea que Erik debería estar contándole todo a Angie.

Mierda, pobre Ángela.

Llamé a Ben.

-¿Bella? – Contestó, seguramente confuso por que yo nunca lo llamaba. Todo fue un drama, Ben me dijo que se enteró por que escuchó a Lauren y Alec hablando con Erik en la tienda donde el trabajaba, que estaba muy furioso y por eso golpeó a Erik.

- Edward acaba de contarme todo.- Le confesé.-Le acabo de hablar a Ángela pero no me contestó.-

- Cuando Ángie nos vio peleando Erik me pidió que lo deje contarle todo, al principio no quería pero supongo que le creerá más a él.-

- ¿Cómo crees que lo tome? –

- Mal.- Solté un suspiro.- Sabía que algo malo había con él, nunca pareció interesarle Ang.-

Después de hablar un poco más colgamos.

Cuando estaba regresando a mi casa junto con mi papá le mandé un mensaje a Ángela:

_Yo lo se todo Ang, lo siento mucho, Edward me contó y te hablé para decírtelo, cuando quieras háblame, estoy aquí._

Ángela me habló más tarde, estaba muy deprimida y no dejaba de llorar.

- ¿Edward te contó todo? – Me preguntó después de contarme todo lo que Erik le había dicho.

- Sí, en la mañana le había dicho que no podía confiar en él, entonces, me dijo que tenía que contarme algo, Él me dijo que podía decirte, que no le importaba que los demás se enteraran.-

- Supongo que eso fue bueno de su parte.- Aceptó Ángela.

- Si, lo fue.- Dije.- ¿Vas a ir a la escuela mañana? –

- No lo se, creo que no. No creo poder ver a Erik sin llorar, más que nada por el coraje. Ven a verme después de la escuela.-

- Ok.-

Antes de tomarme mis pastillas para dormir me permití pensar en Edward; Había hecho algo muy bueno al contarme lo de Erik, eso significaba que en realidad quería ser sincero y que para él, lo que había pasado con Angie estaba olvidado; Lo que quería decir que estaba haciendo un esfuerzo por cambiar, aunque sea un poco.

Mi celular vibró avisándome que había recibido un nuevo mensaje.

_¿Puedo llevarte mañana a la escuela?_

Como era de esperarse, era Edward; Pensé unos segundos mi respuesta.

_Sí, pero aún no estas perdonado._

Y es que aún teníamos que aclarar muchas cosas.

Tomé mis pastillas y me dormí, al día siguiente pensaría que hacer con Edward.

* * *

El polémico cap anterior tuvo 100 reviews! Estoy impresionada y por eso si se logra otra vez prometo actualizar dos caps en tres días. Saben que es un poco difícil para mi! Pero no importa por que ustedes son geniales!

He entrado a un Oneshot contest! Les invito a que pasen por el y si les gusta voten por mi en el concurso! Tambien es mi primer Lemon! Leaaan plz :)

**La novia de mi madre**

"Hola Edward" Me saludó el puto pecado andante alias Bella, con tanta naturalidad que cualquiera pensaría que no estaba semidesnuda a tres pasos de mí. Edward amaba a su mamá pero también amaba el sexo. ¿Quién ganara la batalla? E&B BitchContest Mxlemons

Les dejo un adelanto del proximo cap de este fic:

_- Perdona a Edward, Bells.- Me dijo Alice- Él en verdad lo siente, me lo dijo.- Yo estaba impresionada por que Edward se hubiera sincerado así, y sobre todo con Alice._

_- ¿En serio? – Alice asintió con la cabeza._

_- Me preguntó que podía hacer para que lo perdones.- Alcé más las cejas._

_- Vaya.- Dije bajito, eso era algo que no esperaba._

_- Si, yo igual me sorprendí.- Dijo Alice, pasó la vista por el pasillo y frunció el ceño.- ¡Ah! Casi se me olvidaba, ten cuidado Lauren y Alec están buscándote.-_

_- ¿Te dijeron algo? – Ella asintió y yo solté un suspiro. Lo último que quería para hoy era encontrarme con cualquiera de los tóxicos, sobre todo por que Edward no estaba conmigo._

Reviews?

Besoos, nos leemos.

Pd: Subí un POV de Jacob en TSITD

Pd2: Pasen por el poll que abri :)


	40. Todo en su sitio

Todo lo que reconozcan, no es mío.

Antes que nada, muchas gracias por sus mensajes de apoyo y por sus felicitaciones por mi cumpleaños, ustedes son las mejores :)

* * *

**Todo en su sitio.**

…

Fiel a su palabra, Edward estuvo esperándome para ir a la escuela junto con su chofer.

Iba a decirle que tenía que irme en mi camioneta cuando me interrumpió.

- Él va a llevar tu camioneta.- Estaba actuando extraño, bueno extraño entre comillas. Parecía estar sumido en sus pensamientos, condujo con una mano y con la otra tomó la mía.

- ¿Pasa algo? – Pregunté, incomoda por su actitud. Él soltó mi mano y encendió el estéreo.

- No, lo que pasa es que quisiera no ir a Seattle.- Dijo, me miró de reojo y cuando encontró algo de música en la radio volvió a tomar mi mano.- Quiero estar cerca de ti, mirarte todo el tiempo, no quiero que nadie este contigo más que yo.-

- Eso es un poco enfermo.- Rebatí con ceño fruncido.

- Eso es lo que quiero.- Afirmó.- Y siempre consigo lo que quiero.-

- No siempre.- Repliqué refiriéndome a que yo todavía no lo había perdonado.

Él sonrió de lado y besó mi mano.

- Bueno, a veces me toma un poco de tiempo.-

Era increíble como extrañaba la presencia de Edward en la escuela.

Extrañaba sentir la sensación de tenerlo a mi lado y de sentir sus ojos sobre mí. Solté un suspiro, tenía que ser fuerte.

Fue amargamente extraño el sentarse con Ben, Angela y los demás chicos a la hora del descanso. Tal vez esta era la forma en la que todo debía ser, esta era la forma en que debería ser el descanso en la escuela, entre risas y amigables comentarios.

Sin embargo, extrañaba a Edward.

Tomé un par de libros de mi casillero, Alice estaba aún lado de mí, tenía un par de libros agarrados y parecía pensar algo.

Ya habíamos hablado sobre la discusión con su hermano. Ella no dijo nada en ese momento, creo que estaba igual de impactada que yo

.

-Perdona a Edward, Bells.- Me dijo de repente.- Él en verdad lo siente, me lo dijo.- Yo estaba impresionada por que Edward se hubiera sincerado así, y sobre todo con Alice.

- ¿En serio? – Alice asintió con la cabeza.

- Me preguntó que podía hacer para que lo perdones.- Alcé más las cejas.

- Vaya.- Dije bajito, eso era algo que no esperaba.

- Si, yo igual me sorprendí.- Dijo Alice, pasó la vista por el pasillo y frunció el ceño.- ¡Ah! Casi se me olvidaba, ten cuidado Lauren y Alec están buscándote.-

- ¿Te dijeron algo? – Ella asintió.

- Preguntaron por ti.- Solté un suspiro. Lo último que quería para hoy era encontrarme con cualquiera de los tóxicos, sobre todo porque Edward no estaba conmigo.

- No quiero verlos, sobre todo a los Dawson.- Dije tratando de contener un estremecimiento, Alice no sabía nada sobre lo que había pasado el día de Halloween.

Hasta ahora había tenido mucha suerte, los Dawson parecían evitarme. Pensaba, acertadamente, que tenía que ver con Edward y alguna amenaza.

No me quejaba. Jacob me había dicho alguna vez que ellos solo entendían de esa forma.

Probablemente me daría un ataque de pánico si los tenía lo suficientemente cerca.

Las clases terminaron pero no significaba que yo me había salido de los problemas, y eso fue evidente cuando metros antes de llegar a mi camioneta, visualicé a Lauren, Alece y Jessica qué miraban con asco mi camioneta, pasé una mano por mi cabello, ya me habían visto, no tenía posibilidad de huir.

- Hola Bells.- Saludó eufóricamente Lauren, si no la conociera su sonrisa me parecería sincera, pero desde que conocía a los tóxicos solo creía en lo que los ojos me decían, y los ojos de Lauren eran para nada cálidos.

- Hola.- Dije y sonreí solo por cortesía.- Adiós.- Intenté que entendieran la indirecta pero aún así no se quitaron.

- No seas tan hostil, Bella.- Se rió Lauren, Jessica se apoyó en la puerta de mi carro y Alec se acercó, reprimí un estremecimiento, él rió y Lauren entrecerró los ojos.- Alec, ¿Puedes dejarnos solas? Esto será una plática de chicas.- Alec frunció el ceño pero se fue.- Ok, ahora si podemos hablar.- Me relajé levemente ahora que Alec ya no estaba.

- Lauren, le di tu mensaje a Edward.- Le informé.- Y el me dijo que te iba a contestar el teléfono, ahora si me disculpas, tengo mucha tarea y quiero irme a casa.- Jessica negó con la cabeza.

- ¡Dios, chica! No seas tan obvia, la verdad vine a hacerte una proposición.- Dijo Lauren rodando los ojos, estaba disfrutando la plática.

- ¿Qué proposición?- Pregunté con la desconfianza tiñendo mis palabras.

- Bueno, Edward es tu novio.- Comenzó con una sonrisa que me pareció burlona.- y desde que te ví por primera vez supe que encajarías entre nosotros…- Oh, si va por ese camino.

- No tengo tanto dinero como ustedes.- Dije, tratando de rebatir sus argumentos. Ni loca me uniría a ellos.

- Eso es fácilmente rebatible, todo lo de Edward es tuyo.- Dijo, fruncí el ceño y negué con la cabeza.- Claro que sí, piénsalo, no es tan difícil. Somos lo único bueno de este pueblo de mierda.- Afirmó, Jessica detrás asintiendo levemente, se veía claramente que ella no estaba de acuerdo en lo que decía Lauren, lo más probable es que ella me quisiera lo más lejos posible de Mike. No me importaba, yo también quería a todos ellos lo más lejos posible de mí.

Y de Edward.

- Este es mi numero.- Me dijo dándome un apartaron de mi camioneta, no dudé ni dos segundos en subirme a ella.

- Piénsalo, así preparamos tu bienvenida.- Guiñó la rubia de pelo corto.- ¡Estaré esperando!– Exclamó, mientras arrancaba mi auto. Metí el papel en un compartimiento sin la mínima intención de usarlo.

Él miércoles, como había prometido, Edward estaba en la puerta de mi casa. Seth se encargó de informarme.

Se lavó las manos y abrió la puerta rápidamente cuando Edward tocó el timbre.

- ¡Hola! – Lo saludó efusivamente, Edward le sonrió.

- Hola Seth, ¿Están listos? – Preguntó, le revolvió el cabello al niño mirándome a los ojos.

El maldito sabía lo que hacía.

- Voy por mi bolso.- Dije y subí corriendo las escaleras.

Cuando regresé, ellos ya estaban en el automóvil. Me senté en el asiento de copiloto y Edward me sonrió, volteé a ver a Seth, que prácticamente, estaba botando en su asiento.

- Le hubieras dicho a Alice que venga también.- Comenté, después de decirle a Seth que se abroche el cinturón.

- ¿Quieres pasar por ella? – Me preguntó el chico, sorprendiéndome.

- ¿En serio? – Pregunté escéptica, él asintió y se encogió de hombros.- Voy a hablarle.-

Y 20 minutos después todos estábamos en el parque con un helado en la mano.

_Esto es tan raro._

Era lo único que pasaba por mi cabeza.

Seth no dejaba de hablar contándole a Edward y Alice acerca de sus clases de basquetbol y de las cosas que hacía en la escuela.

Cuando la noche amenazaba con caernos encima, decidí que era hora de volver a casa, Seth se lamentó pero tuve que recordarle que aún no había hecho su tarea.

El niño corrió hacía Edward.

- ¿A ti igual te obliga a hacer la tarea? – Edward se carcajeó, si, se carcajeó. Tanto Alice como yo estábamos impresionadas.

- Ella es lo suficientemente bonita para incluso, obligarme a comerme los vegetales.- Dijo, me sonrojé y no pude evitar sonreírle.

Se estaba esforzando.

Platiqué con Alice todo el camino de regreso acerca de un programa de televisión.

Edward llevó a Alice a su casa, imaginé que lo hizo por qué quería estar conmigo a solas un rato.

- Te quiero.- Me dijo mientras me bajaba del auto, se acercó y me besó en la mejilla, acariciando mi cuello suavemente. Me separé.

- También te quiero.- Suspiré antes de deslizarme fuera del asiento.

Los siguientes días pasaron en calma, con la novedad de que Edward se portaba de maravilla, se pasó un par de veces a mi casa donde Seth lo dejaba casi sordo con tanto parloteo, me regalaba flores y pequeños detalles, incluso me dijo que le gustaría hablar con Charlie para pedirle permiso para salir conmigo.

- Tú y yo no somos novios.- Le había contestado, claramente noté como se había enfurecido, me acobarde un poco, sin embargo pareció relajarse después de un rato.

- Bueno, eso se solucionara pronto.- Había contestado.

Sue, Leah y Seth prácticamente vivían en mi casa, sin embargo Charlie ya estaba barajeando la posibilidad de que vivamos en La Push, cosa que me sorprendió. ¿En qué momento habíamos pasado a ser una sola familia?

Era algo extraño y al principio me sentí egoísta, no quería irme a La Push. A Edward tampoco le pareció la idea cuando se lo comenté.

Sin embargo, me acostumbre a la idea y decidí intentar ser flexible, mi papá se merecía la felicidad.

Ya habían pasado dos semanas desde la plática con Lauren cuando la suerte me abandono al casi chocar con Heidi, que venía acompañada de Lauren y los Dawson.

Edward no estaba conmigo, estaba saliendo de una de las casi nulas clases que no tenía con él.

Conveniente ¿No?

- Hey.- Me saludó Lauren, sonriendo de esa escalofriante forma.- Lo sé, - Agregó al ver mi cara.- Tú me llamarás cuando te decidas pero simplemente vengo a animarte.- Dijo la rubia rodando los ojos.

- Déjenme en paz.- Dije lo más tranquila posible. Lauren hizo una mueca.- No quiero tener nada que ver con ustedes.- Mi mirada se posó unos segundos en James y Alec.

Lauren los miró con enfado.

- Son unos idiotas.- Expresó Heidi en voz alta lo que los ojos de su compañera parecían gritar.

Pero Lauren sonrió malignamente.

- Cierto, son unos imbéciles, pero, ¡Bella! Edward no es mejor que ellos, así qué ¿Por qué hacer tanto drama? – Sus palabras calaron hondo en mí.

¿Acaso Edward…?

- Ok, te pedimos una disculpa Bella.- Dijo James sarcásticamente. Alec soltó una risita.

- ¿Podemos ser amigos? – Preguntó Alec, acercándose. Retrocedí asustada.

- No.- Dije rotundamente, buscando a Edward con la mirada.

- No te hagas la difícil, esto será algo bueno para todos.- Dijo Lauren, pasando un brazo sobre mis hombros, me aparté de ella. - ¿Necesitas más tiempo? ¡Tómalo! Pero tampoco exageres, no tendrás un mes más, te ofrezco una o dos semanas.-

- Ella no las necesita.- Dios bendiga a Edward que al fin había aparecido.- Su respuesta es no.-

Edward tomó mi mano, pude ver a James y Heidi mirando con interés nuestras manos.

- Edward.- Reprochó entre dientes Lauren, asesinándolo con la mirada.

- Lauren.- Se burló el chico, poniéndome discretamente detrás de él.

Lauren pareció pensar algo unos segundo y luego abandonando rápidamente su enojo se puso una máscara de amabilidad.

- Bella ¿Me prestas a Edward unos segundos? – Preguntó. Iba a decir que no, pero Edward volteó a verme decidido.

- Mira Bella, ahí están Jasper y Alice.- Dijo señalando un punto detrás de mí, volteé, efectivamente ahí estaban Jasper y Alice.- Ve con ellos, yo te veo en la siguiente clase.- Dijo, esta indecisa entre si irme o no, pero él me apretó ligeramente la mano y me dio un leve empujón hacía la dirección de su hermana.

Así que me fui.

Pero la insinuación hecha por Lauren estaba pasando factura por mi estomago, y el hecho de que Edward no apareciera en las dos últimas clases me tenía más intranquila.

Finalmente lo ví esperándome junto a su _Volvo, _prácticamente no pude evitar casi correr hacía él.

Sin embargo, ¿Qué iba a hacer? ¿Preguntarle?

Bajé la velocidad y él alzó una ceja ante mi extraño comportamiento.

Me abrió la puerta del carro y entré.

La posibilidad de que Edward fuera igual a Alec y a James me daba escalofríos. Hasta ahora me daba cuenta de que tal vez, no lo conocía tan bien. Digo: ¿Qué es lo que hacía cuando estaba solo con los tóxicos? Siempre he estado consciente de que Edward no era un santo, mucho menos una buena persona, sin embargo no podía siquiera soportar la idea de que se aprovechara de chicas drogadas.

Era enfermo.

- Puedes decirme que te pasa. – Edward intentó dar una entonación de interrogación a su oración pero no funcionó por que sonó como una orden.

No le contesté, negué con la cabeza, no sabía como preguntarle.

Llegamos a mi casa y simplemente me bajé del carro, casi corriendo hasta la puerta de mi casa.

Edward me llamó varias veces, pero no le conteste hasta ya que había anochecido.

- Isabella, ¿Qué está pasando? – Me preguntó seriamente.

- Nada, solo… estaba pensando y no quería que nadie me moleste.- Mentí. Edward se quedó callado.

- ¿Lauren…? ¿Te dijeron algo malo? – Preguntó nervioso. Mi corazón se aceleró. ¿Por qué estaba nervioso?

- ¡Bells! – Gritó Charlie desde el piso de abajo sobresaltándome.

- Tengo que colgar Edward, te veo mañana.- Dije rápidamente y colgué. Tenía que preguntárselo tarde o temprano, no podía quedarme con la duda.

_**-o-o-o-o**_

- Rosalie dice que quiere venir.- Me dijo Alice, estábamos sentadas en la parte trasera de mi casa, Seth, Leah, Sue y mi papá estaban en La Push.- Quiere aprovechar que nos reuniremos en Seattle para venir.-

Ya era fin de semana y aún no hablaba con Edward.

- Sería genial.- Dije sinceramente, tenía ganas de ver a mis dos amigos.

- Tal vez podríamos a ir al club que fueron ustedes la otra vez.- Opinó, me encogí de hombros, no tenía muy buenos recuerdos de esa noche.

- ¿Cuándo regresan Esme y Carlisle? – Pregunté, tenía curiosidad, no los veía desde año nuevo.

- En un par de semanas, va a haber una cena de caridad en Seattle en honor a la empresa y el hospital de papá.- Me explicó.- Le diré a Jasper que vaya conmigo. Estoy segura que Edward te dirá que lo acompañes, te necesitara, lo más probable es que vayan mis abuelos.-

Suspiré y decidí cambiar de tema.

- ¿Quieres que te prepare algo de comer? – Le pregunté sonriendo.

Alice dio un par de palmadas.

- Oh si, vamos a hacer un pastel de chocolate.- Dijo entusiasmada.

Me puse de pie, contenta por haber animado a Alice. Era mi mejor amiga y no me gustaba verla triste.

Comenzamos a preparar el pastel hablando y pasándola bien.

- Ang me contó acerca de Ben.- Le dije a Alice mientras removía la mezcla en un recipiente.

- ¡Lo sabía! Han estado muy juntos últimamente.- Exclamó Alice.- Ambos son unas estupendas personas, se merecen el uno al otro.- Sonreí y asentí, opinaba lo mismo que ella.

El teléfono sonó y Alice brincó para contestarlo.

- Hola, residencia Swan.- La miré divertida por el tono de voz que había utilizado.- Oh, hola Jacob, soy Alice.- Me quedé estática mirando a Alice.- Claro, en seguida te la paso.- Alice parecía igual de sorprendida que yo, estiró la mano para que cogiera el teléfono.

Puse el tazón que estaba usando y me abalancé hacía el teléfono, sintiendo un nudo en el estomago, cambié al inalámbrico y me alejé de la cocina.

- Jake.- Dijo sin aliento, emocionada por que él estaba hablándome de nuevo.

- Hola Bells.- Saludó y no pude evitar ponerme increíblemente sentimental al escuchar su voz. Solté un ligero sollozo.- ¿Estás llorando? – Me preguntó.

- Es que te extrañé.- Dije patéticamente, secándome las lagrimas.- De hecho te extraño.-

Él se quedó callado un tiempo.

- Yo también te extraño muchísimo Bells.- Dijo y el dolor en su vos me abrumó.- Escucha… Se que estás con él y no puedo hacer nada por cambiarlo porque no estoy ahí, solo te pido dos cosas.-

- ¿Qué? – Pregunté ya más tranquila.

- No me hables de él, prefiero ignorar ese detalle y dos, cuídate, no dejes que te haga daño.- Me pidió mi mejor amigo.

Lo siento Jake, el ya me había hecho daño.

- Claro Jake.- Él suspiró y cambió de tema.- Y bien, ¿Cómo te va en la escuela? –

Sonreí mientras regresaba a la cocina junto con Alice.

Había recuperado a mi mejor amigo, eso era un peso menos sobre mis hombros.

Él domingo llegó y con eso el almuerzo oficial en casa de Alice, se había vuelto una costumbre, almorzar los cuatro en casa de Alice, más que nada porque siempre estábamos ahí a la hora de la comida.

Él sábado después de una corta visita por parte de Edward, me había replanteado la idea de asistir, aún me sentía incomoda estando junto a Edward.

Sin embargo, ya era hora de aclarar las cosas, tenía que armarme de valor y preguntarle directamente.

La duda estaba matándome.

Así que cuando llegué a casa de Edward, entré decidida por la puerta y me dirigí hacía el cuarto de Edward.

Tenía mucho tiempo sin entrar a su habitación. Toqué la puerta.

Tardó un poco en abrir, se sorprendió al verme ahí parada, abrió más la puerta, dejándome entrar, parecía adormecido, así que supuse que estaba durmiendo antes de que me abriera.

Se sentó en la cama, mirándome interrogativamente.

Lo miré unos segundos antes de soltarlo todo de corrido.

- Tu… ¿Haces lo mismo? – Pregunté, supe por su expresión que no me había entendido. Tomé aire.- Lo mismo que James y Alec, lo que intentaron hacer conmigo. ¿Tu…? –

- No.- Me interrumpió con el ceño fruncido.- ¿Qué si me aprovecho de chicas inconscientes? La respuesta es no, Isabella. No me gusta tener sexo con un cadáver.- Me estremecí ante la dureza de sus palabras.- No es divertido si la otra parte esta callada, sin moverse y apenas respirando.- Su respuesta me alivió.- ¿Es por eso que estabas tan rara últimamente? – Asentí.- ¿Podrías decirme de donde sacaste esa idea? –

- Lauren, Lauren lo insinuó el día que te quedaste hablando con ellos.- Contesté rápidamente un poco intimidada por su expresión de frialdad.

Se apretó el puente de la nariz y luego se levantó bruscamente, sobresaltándome.

- Esa perra.- Masculló, sus nudillos estaban blancos de tan fuerte que los estaba apretando.

- Ella me asusta Edward, no quiero que se me acerqué. No te pediría esto pero…- Me acerqué a él y lo abracé por la cintura, eso era otra cosa que extrañaba, el enterrar mi cabeza en su pecho y sentir sus brazos rodeándome.- Pero… tengo la sensación de que ella quiere hacerme daño, me ofreció entrar en su grupo, pero no quiero. No dejes que me haga daño.- Le pedí, él pasó los brazos a mi alrededor y me apretó contra él, enterrando su rostro en mi cabello e inhalando en él.

- No dejare que nadie te haga daño, Bella. Te lo prometo, nada, ni nadie va a dañarte, yo me voy a encargar de eso.- Me prometió.

Sonreí, era hermoso sentirse querida y protegida.

- Gracias Edward, te quiero.-

**-o-o-o-o-o**

Los días pasaron y los tóxicos se mantuvieron lejos de mi radar, las cosas con Edward mejoraban, sin embargo aún estaba reacia a darme por vencida y perdonarlo, pero una plática de Alice me hizo reconsiderar mi posición.

- Yo digo que debes perdonarlo, ambos se quieren y él se está esforzando muchísimo para que lo perdones, no es bueno vivir con el rencor, sobre todo si el ya te demostró que te quiere y que le importas.- Había dicho.- Por qué si no le importaras, simplemente no hubiera hecho nada por arreglar las cosas.-

Jasper, renuentemente, le dio la razón. Y yo también, solo con una variante, le pediría una última condición.

Iba esperar el fin de semana para hablar con él, por qué iba a quedarme a dormir en su casa, ya que Alice me había invitado a dormir con ella.

Él viernes después de jugar con Seth y Leah, comencé a preparar mis cosas para ir a la mansión Cullen, ya había anochecido y tenía que esperar que lleguen Sue y mi papá que habían salido a dar una vuelta.

- Bella, ¿Puedo comer más de las galletas? – Me preguntó Leah, asentí con la cabeza y bajó rápidamente las escaleras. Seth se quedó en donde estaba, sentado en el piso mirando atentamente el programa de televisión que pasaban en ese momento.

- ¿Tú no quieres más galletas Seth? –

- No, Bella, estoy muy lleno.- Sonreí y le revolví el cabello. Terminé de meter mi ropa y me recosté en mi cama con Seth, viendo la tele, a los pocos segundos llegó Leah que también se acostó con nosotros.

Mi celular comenzó a sonar y Leah rápidamente me lo dio.

Lo miré. No lo tenía registrado, fruncí el ceño pero contesté, podría ser Jake.

- ¿Hola? Bella.- Era una chica, pero no reconocí la voz, aunque se me hacía muy familiar.

. Sí, soy yo, ¿Quién habla? – Pregunté saliendo de la habitación, para no fastidiar a los chicos.

- Soy Lauren.- Me sorprendí.- Escucha, necesito que hagas algo. Habla con el Jefe Swan y pídele que me den mi automóvil, y que suelten a James.- Ordenó, ¿Qué diablos se creía? ¿En serio pensaba que le iba a pedir a mi papá qué hiciera algo a favor de ellos?

- No, Lauren, no lo haré.-

- ¿Qué? ¿Estás hablando en serio? ¿Por qué? – Lauren estaba bastante alterada.

- Por qué no, ¿Estás loca? Charlie no va si quiera a considerarlo aunque se lo diga y ni siquiera quiero decírselo.- Dije muy molesta.

Al otro lado de la línea se escuchó un golpe sordo, supuse que Lauren había golpeado algo.

- Está es tu última oportunidad, pequeña perra, ¿Lo harás o no? – Siseó, como la víbora que era.

Demostrando el valor que me había dado el estar bajo la ala protectora de Edward, tomé aire y le dije rotundamente:

- No. Voy. A. Hacerlo.- Lauren me colgó, lo más seguro es que estuviera furiosa.

Sue llegó unos minutos después argumentando que Charlie se había ido a la comisaría por que habían atrapado a un grupo de chicos haciendo carreras clandestinas.

Oh, ahí es donde habían atrapado a los idiotas.

Le hablé a Edward y le dije que viniera a buscarme.

- Lauren me habló.- Le conté cuando estuvimos en su casa. Él me miró interesado.

- ¿Qué te dijo? –

- Quería que hablé con Charlie acerca de una estupidez.- Me encogí de hombros.- Le dije que no. – Edward se quedo frunciendo el ceño por más tiempo.

- ¿Ya cenaste? – Me preguntó después de un rato. Negué con la cabeza.- Ven, le diré a la cocinera que te prepare algo.

Decidí abordar el tema de nuestra relación antes de que Jasper y Alice aparecieran.

Tomé su mano y apagué la tele.

- Todavía no, hay que esperar a Allie y a Jazz.- Dije, me miró con una ceja levantada ante mi comportamiento.- Vamos… Pienso que deberíamos hablar, ya sabes… de nosotros.- Dije un poco tímida. Sus ojos parecieron brillar y se volteó completamente hacía mí.

- ¿Quieres regresar conmigo? – Preguntó. Asentí, el sonrió de lado.

Se acercó para besarme pero lo detuve.

- Pero con una condición.- Su semblante se cubrió de inexpresividad.- Quiero que dejes las drogas.-

Claramente vi el shock en su rostro, se separó lentamente de mí.

- ¿Por qué? – Me preguntó estúpidamente, bueno, a mí me pareció una pregunta estúpida.

- Por qué te hace mal y no me gusta.-

- Pensé que no te importaba.- Dijo sin mirarme, poniéndose de pie y pasando la mano por su cabello.

- No sabía cómo pedírtelo.- Dije sinceramente.

Él se alejó un poco más cuando me puse de pie y me acerqué a él.

- No lo sé.- Sentí un golpe en mi estomago cuando sus palabras hicieron efecto en mi cerebro.

No, él tenía que aceptar.

Desesperada por convencerlo, caminé hacía él y lo tomé del cuello, estampé mis labios contra los suyos, ambos gemimos bajito, por qué se sentía delicioso, ¿Cómo había aguantado tantas semanas sin besarlo?

Después de quedarnos sin aire nos separamos

- Nunca puede volver a pasar.- Susurré. Edward negó con la cabeza y enterró su rostro en mi hombro.- No puedes lastimarme así otra vez.-

- Te prometo que nunca volverá a suceder. No estoy dispuesto a que te alejes de mí.- Sonreí ligeramente y besé su nariz.- Por ti lo haré Bella, voy a empezar rehabilitación. Pero tienes que prometerme, no, tienes que jurarme, que no te vas a alejar de mí.-

- Te lo juro Edward.- Dije emocionada, lo besé de nuevo y me separé con una enorme sonrisa.- Gracias.- Susurré emocionada. Él soltó una risita.

No quiso pasar la noche con Alice y Jasper, así que nos encerramos en su habitación y comimos ahí la cena, escuchamos música y nos besamos y acariciamos, recuperando las semanas en las que no habíamos tenido contacto.

Finalmente nos acomodamos para dormir, mi cabeza en su pecho y su respiración acariciando mi frente.

Lo sentí sonreír.

- ¿Ves? Te dije que iba a lograr que me perdonaras, ahora te prometo que no te dejaré ir.- Dijo un poco petulante, lo miré y él sonrió casi dejándome sin aire, era una sonrisa sincera, feliz y hermosa.

Desearía que esa sonrisa se quedara ahí por siempre.

* * *

Puaj! Pero qué asco de empalagoso me quedo el final. Jajajaja

Espero les haya gustado. Ha empezado la cuenta regresiva para este fic.

Él próximo cap se llamará: El principio del final.

Y Lauren le declarará la guerra a Bella, cool, ¿No? Jaja soné a niño de diez años que se cree grande jajajaja

Las MEGAamo :) Son mi razón de existir ajajaj que dramática ¿verdad?

MUCHCHCHCHISIMAS gracias por sus review y alertas y favoritos, ya vamos dos capítulos superando los 100 reviews.

Las amo. Hasta la próxima.

Nos leemos


	41. El principio del final

Todo lo que reconozcan, No es mío. 

* * *

**El principio del final**

**...**

En dos días había llegado a dos conclusiones.

Una: Estaba perdidamente enamorada de Edward. Si, enamorada. No solo atraída, no solo lo quería, estaba loca por él.

Y dos: Algo estaba pasando.

Caminé hacía la habitación de Alice, cuando abrí la puerta Jasper y ella se quedaron en silencio. Los miré con sospecha.

Estaba segura de que algo pasaba por que ambos chicos parecían guardar un secreto y Edward estaba demasiado pegado a mí.

Los dos días que habían pasado desde que nos habíamos reconciliado él había estado pegado a mí como si fuera un chicle, no me molestaba, de hecho Edward siempre quería estar junto a mí todo el tiempo. Y se había portado de una forma tan hermosa que me costaba pensar en el Edward de hace unos meses al que odiaba por completo. El problema no era su excesivo apego a mí, sino la forma en que parecía estar demasiado alerta, cada vez que James o Alec estaban en el campo de vista, él se ponía demasiado alerta. También me había llamado la atención la ausencia de Lauren Mallory en el instituto.

- ¿Quieres hacer la tarea? – Me preguntó amablemente Jasper.

- ¿Qué están ocultando?- Pregunté entrecerrando los ojos. Jasper sonrió como si pensara que soy una paranoica.

- ¿Qué pasa de qué? – Me preguntó, Alice seguía inmersa en lo que sea que estaba escribiendo en una libreta. Decidí dejarlo pasar, estaba contenta.

Edward había hablado con Charlie hoy, le había pedido permiso para salir conmigo. Charlie le había dicho que sí y que me cuidara. Sabía que si mi papá fuera más bélico le hubiera dicho que no, le di gracias a Dios porque Charlie fuera tan pasivo.

Hice mi tarea, Edward estaba durmiendo y no quería despertarlo.

Cuando faltaba una hora para que me fuera a mi casa fui a despertarlo, él no iría a la escuela mañana por que tenía que ir a Seattle, iba todos los miércoles y los sábados.

Regresaba a las _18:30_.

Me acosté a su lado y lo miré dormir unos minutos, casi nunca tenía la oportunidad de verlo dormir, se veía tan hermoso, sus pestañas descansando en sus pómulos y su semblante relajado.

Sonreí mientras me incliné para acariciarle el cabello pero fue cuando le acaricié la mejilla que sus ojos abrieron, me miró unos segundos entonces sonrió maliciosamente.

- ¿Estabas manoseándome mientras dormía? – Me preguntó con la voz adormilada y los ojos entrecerrados. Hermoso. Le rodé los ojos y me acerqué un poco más a él.

- ¿Quieres que te manoseé? – Pregunté con un ligero rubor. Él sonrió un poco más y alzó las manos en rendición.

- ¿Quién soy yo para negarme? – Dijo sonriendo de lado, entonces atacó mis labios.

Llegué un poco más tarde a mi casa.

Al día siguiente me tocaba ir sola al instituto, sin embargo eso no pasó. Jasper pasó por mí a mi casa, me extrañé porque él ya no hacía eso desde que andaba con Edward.

- Hey, ¿A qué se debe el honor? – Bromeé. El se encogió de hombros y yo lo dejé pasar.

El día transcurrió tranquilo pero con un extraño comportamiento de Alice y Jasper que me seguían a todos lados.

Platiqué con Ángela y con Ben, que ahora eran novios, en la hora del descanso. Me alegré por ellos, ambos eran personas geniales.

Pero claro, Bella no podía tener una semana tranquila.

Estaba lavándome las manos en el baño a la hora de la salida cuando la puerta de este se abrió, dejando pasar a las últimas personas que quería ver.

Lauren había regresado a la escuela.

Ella y Jessica entraron con seguridad y supe de inmediato que esto había sido una emboscada, ellas sabían que yo estaba aquí adentro, la chica a mi lado también se percató de eso.

- Tú, idiota lárgate de aquí.- Le espetó Jessica, la chica me miró con disculpa y salió del baño.

- ¿Qué quieren? –Les pregunté entre dientes, ya sabía de qué iba el asunto, seguramente Lauren estaba furiosa por que no la ayudé a sacar su auto de la comisaría.

Me diría un par de cosas y se iría, solo por el placer que le da intimidar a las personas, por qué ¿Cuánto más habrá tenido de multa? Le sobraba el dinero como a todos los de su grupo.

O al menos eso pensaba hasta que vi su increíblemente enfurecido rostro y sus claras ganas de hacerme daño.

- Bueno, bueno. Mira a quien tenemos aquí, la pequeña Isabella.- Dijo, pronunciando mi nombre como si fuera un insulto.

- Déjenme en paz.- Les dije con firmeza, caminé rápidamente a la puerta pero Jessica me empujó.

- No tan rápido Bella.- Dijo y la sonrisa burlona en su rostro me demostró que estaba disfrutando demasiado esto. Ella no me quería cerca de Mike y si me unía a los tóxicos eso era imposible.

- No me interesa nada de lo que tengan que decirme.- Dije, la firmeza reducida a un tono bastante patetico. Empujé a Jessica para quitarla de ni camino.

Entonces las cosas se tornaron bruscas.

Lauren me tomó de los hombros y me estampó contra la pared. Luché contra el pánico y le dije:

- Aleja tus manos de mí.- Pero Mallory lejos de intimidarse reforzó su agarre en mis brazos.

- Estas arruinada perra, ¿Escuchaste? – Me dijo, la empujé para que no siguiera apretándome. Las aletas de su nariz se abrieron.- Cuando yo ordeno debes arrodillarte y besar mis pies como la maldita perra pobretona que eres.- Dijo cruelmente, me enfurecí por sus palabras. Con un forcejeó más logré apartarla de mí.

Sin embargo sabía que Lauren era peligrosa, demasiado.

- Edward no va a dejar que me hagas algo.-

- ¿Edward? – Se carcajeó, Jessica se acercó rápidamente y con un empujón me estampó en la pared, haciendo que vea estrellitas por un momento, momento que Lauren aprovechó para darme una muy fuerte cachetada, el dolor me inmovilizó varios segundos que la chica aprovechó para sisearme.- Hay muchas cosas que no sabes de tu lindo novio Isabella.- Traté de forcejear con ellas pero no pude.- Te topaste con la única persona que puede encarar al hijo de puta de Cullen.- Me dijo tan cerca de mi oído que podía sentir su aliento en mi lóbulo. – Cuida tu maldito trasero Swan, voy a volver tu vida una maldito infierno.- Me soltaron y salieron del baño.

Me quedé ahí parada muerta de miedo, ¿Por qué cuando todo parecía ir bien había algo que lo arruinaba? Sentí las lágrimas de coraje y de pánico arremolinarse en mis ojos.

Las contuve y la necesidad de ver a Edward se volvió insoportable, finalmente después de varios minutos tratando de tranquilizarme, me fui casi corriendo hacía mi automóvil.

Llegué a mi casa y le marqué a mi novio.

- ¿Bella? – Probablemente estaba muy extrañado por que le estuviera hablando, sabía que estaba ocupado y por eso nunca le hablaba cuando estaba en Seattle.

- Hola, ¿Interrumpo? – Pregunté estúpidamente, sabía que estaba interrumpiendo.

- Pues sí, ¿Por qué estás hablando? ¿Pasó algo? –

- No, solo… solo quería escuchar tu voz, discúlpame.- Dije sintiéndome estúpida.- Te veo luego, te quiero, adiós.- Colgué sin esperar que me conteste.

Respiré varias veces para tranquilizarme, subí a mi habitación y me entré al baño para darme una ducha, no me sorprendí al ver una fea mancha roja en mi pómulo derecho. Lauren no era tonta, ella me había golpeado con la palma de su mano, sin utilizar los dedos, aunque agradecía que fuera así, podría decirle a Charlie que me había caído.

Dieron las _6 y media (18:30) _y estuve impaciente por ir a casa de Edward, casi siempre llegaba a partir de esa hora, me vestí y me peiné con una cola de lado tapando lo mas que pude el golpe.

No dolía mucho, pero aún así era incomodo.

Fumé todo el caminó a la mansión Cullen.

Edward no había llegado, entré y me dirigí al cuarto de Alice.

- ¡¿Qué te pasó? – Exclamó Alice apenas me vio, suspiré. No se disimulaba ni un poquito.

- Lauren me dio una bofetada.- Dije.- Ella me odia ahora, lo más seguro es que nunca le caí bien, pero ahora me aborrece.- Me senté en la cama.

- Oh Bella, se supone que Jasper y yo teníamos que cuidarte, lo siento.-

- ¿Cómo sabrían que Lauren se volvería loca? Ustedes no se tienen la culpa.-

- Edward nos dijo que Lauren podría fastidiarte, lo siento Bella.-

- ¿Qué? – Pregunté, ¿Cómo podría saber Edward? - ¿Era eso lo que no querían decirme? –

Alice se sonrojó por su indiscreción. Lo que me dio la respuesta, Edward sabía que Lauren no se iba a quedar con los brazos cruzados porque no la había ayudado.

Me molesté porque no me había dicho nada pero pronto se me pasó, como me había dicho Alice antes, él lo había hecho para protegerme.

Casi a las siete llegó Edward, Alice y yo estábamos en la cocina comiendo unas galletas. Cuando escuchamos la puerta de la entrada nos miramos nerviosas, me puse de pie.

- Voy a reunirme con él en su habitación, no sé cómo va a reaccionar… ¿Estás segura que tengo que decírselo? – Pregunté, Edward no sabía controlar su temperamento.

Alice asintió, dándole un último trago a mi bebida me dirigí a la puerta y luego a la habitación de Edward, sentía como si fuera a ser regañada por alguna travesura, no se por que estaba tan nerviosa. Yo no había hecho nada malo, Lauren era una perra.

Abrí la puerta de su habitación y entré, el estaba buscando una camisa en su armario, podía ver su formada espalda desnuda, lo miré extasiada con el corazón palpitándome a mil por hora.

Caminé y me acosté en su cama, con la mejilla lastimada apoyada muy suavemente en una almohada, eso retrasaría el momento de la verdad.

- Hola, preciosa.- Me sonrió, le devolví la sonrisa, olvidándome de los problemas un segundo y sintiendo todo el amor por él haciendo estragos en mí estomago. Esperé hasta que terminó de vestirse, se acercó a mí y se acostó a mi lado.

Con una mano lo acerqué a mí, juntando sus labios con los míos, amaba su sabor y amaba la forma en que olía. Sus manos acariciaron mis mejillas y tuve que separarme soltando un siseo de dolor. Él me miró extrañado antes de que su vista se dirigiera a mi mejilla, entonces lucía desconcertado.

Tragué saliva cuando él se acercó un poco más a mí.

- ¿Qué carajo te pasó? – Preguntó con el ceño fruncido, su mano tomó mi barbilla y la giró para ver de cerca el feo moretón. No respondí.- ¿Qué.Pasó? – Repitió ante mi silencio, estaba nerviosa aunque yo no había hecho nada.

- Emm… - ¿Y si le decía que me había caído? Bajé la vista renunciando a esa posibilidad, no tenía por qué estar nerviosa, Edward se molestaría con Lauren, no conmigo.- Bueno, umm, hoy en la escuela estaba caminando y umm… Jessica y Lauren…-

Mi voz se esfumó ante el cambio en el rostro de Edward.

- ¿Esa perra te golpeó? – Preguntó, su voz tembló un poco por la ira, asentí intimidada, tenía mucho tiempo que no veía a Edward fuera de sí. Se sentó en la cama, sus pies apoyados en el suelo y su respiración entrecortada.

Me acerqué a él y lo abracé por la espalda, él se puso de pie bruscamente casi arrojándome al piso.

- Edward.- Lo llamé suavemente. Él comenzó a murmurar cosas rápidamente y yo me quedé en la cama mirándolo caminar, si fuera posible, estaría saliendo humo de sus orejas. No sabía que decir.

Edward fue hasta la mesita de noche y tomó su celular, marcó rápidamente un número.

- ¿A quién le hablas? – Mi pregunta fue ignorada.

Le contestaron y creo que no esperó si quiera que hable la otra persona.

- Deja toda esa mierda, ¿No entendiste lo que te dije? – La voz de Edward era fría, despiadada. Hacía mucho tiempo que no escuchaba al viejo Edward. Mi novio soltó una seca risa, horrible y sin una pizca de alegría.- Y una mierda Lauren, te dije que si te metías con ella, te metías conmigo.- Mi corazón dio un vuelco, me puse de pie para acercarme a él. Sus nudillos estaban blancos de tan fuerte que sujetaba el teléfono, tenía una mano apoyada en la pared, estaba dándome la espalda.- ¡Voy a romperte el cuello perra! – Exclamó dándole un puñetazo a la pared, me sobresalté.- Vete a la mierda, esto no va a quedarse así.- Colgó el teléfono y lo arrojó al piso haciendo que este se rompiera. - ¡Mierda! – Volvió golpear la pared, sus nudillos comenzaron a sangrar.

- Edward.- Lo llamé, tomándolo del brazo, él se volteó bruscamente y me tomó de los hombros. Me asusté.

- ¿Qué mierda te dijo Lauren? – Me preguntó pero yo estaba impactada, había pasado mucho tiempo desde que Edward no se comportaba de esta manera.- ¡Contéstame Isabella! ¿Qué te dijo? -

- Ella… Ella me dijo…que estaba arruinada.- Tartamudeé, me sacudió un poco de los hombros.

-¡¿Qué más? –

- Yo… yo le dije que tú no ibas a dejar que me haga nada.- Completé.- Ella me dijo que había muchas cosas que no sabía de ti… entonces… entonces… ella me golpeó… y… y ella me dijo que haría de mi vida un infierno.- Terminé con las lagrimas empezando a asomar por mis ojos.

Edward respiró profundamente un par de veces, probablemente quería tranquilizarse. Me jaló hasta que estuve entre sus brazos.

- Fui muy rudo contigo, lo siento. – Murmuró, pasé mis brazos por su cintura y enterré mi cara en su pecho.- No te preocupes.- Dijo besándome la cabeza.- Me encargaré de mantener a Lauren lejos de ti.-

- Ella me dijo que ella era la única persona a la que no intimidabas.-

- Bien, eso es lo que ella cree.- Dijo apretando un poco más su agarre.

Besé su pecho, en sus brazos me sentía demasiado segura y confiada.

Solté un suspiro y dejé que me acaricié lentamente, nos quedamos en silencio casi todo el tiempo que estuvimos juntos, Edward no habló, tan solo miraba sin ver, sumido en sus pensamientos.

- Te quiero Edward.- Le dije dándole un beso debajo de su barbilla. Él pareció salir de un trance, me miró unos segundos y luego con una pequeña sonrisa me besó en los labios.

- Yo también te quiero Bella.-

**-o-o-o-o-o**

- Eso fue divertido.- Jadeó Alice riendo.

Asentí tratando de recuperar el aliento.

Habíamos estado brincando en un trampolín que habíamos descubierto entre las cosas del almacén en casa de Alice.

Edward había salido, y Alice y yo decidimos que podíamos volvernos crías por un rato.

Charlie estaba en La Push en lo que él denominaba _La búsqueda de nuestro nuevo hogar, _así que había decidido pasar el día en la casa de los Cullen.

Alice y yo nos la pasamos conversando y haciendo de todo para no aburrirnos, había sido una linda tarde entre amigas.

- Es agradable.- Comenzó Alice una vez estuvimos sentadas en su habitación viendo una serie.- Nunca había tenido una mejor amiga, digo, Rosalie siempre ha sido mi amiga pero ella y Emmett se olvidan de todo el mundo. Tú sabes cómo balancear las cosas. – Afirmó, le sonreí y le di un abrazo.

Ella también era mi mejor amiga.

Una hora después Edward entró por la puerta recién duchado y reclamando mi compañía, me despedí de Alice.

Vimos una película en su habitación y luego escuchamos música. Edward decía que gracias a mí, sus pertenencias ya no estaban empolvadas.

Lo abracé y me quedé dormida mientras veíamos otra película.

El instituto había sido extraño esta última semana. Lauren me miraba desde lejos, yo trataba de ignorarla, sin embargo no se acercaba y tenía la certeza de que era por la amenaza de Edward.

Aunque no creía que se había dado por vencida.

Mike había intentado hablar conmigo un día pero Edward le había casi golpeado para que se aleje de mí.

Otra cosa aún más extraña era que Erik también había querido hablar conmigo y también había sido ahuyentado por mi novio, y aunque, la curiosidad me estaba matando, prefería tener a esas dañinas personas lejos de mí.

Edward no fue a sus clases particulares esa semana, me había dicho que intentaría que el empresario que lo instruía viajara a Port Angels para ir así en las tardes y regresar en la noche. Era algo exagerado, Digo, ¿De verdad Lauren desafiaría a Edward así? Yo creía que no, había visto lo intimidante que era mi novio. No me gustaba mucho pero en este caso era lo mejor.

Finalmente llegó el fin de semana.

Edward y yo salimos a cenar a Port Angels el sábado y fuimos al cine. Se sentía tan raro estar así con él como una pareja normal, besándonos y estando tomados de la mano, cuando Edward estaba solo conmigo era tan diferente a como se comportaba con los demás. Rosalie tenía razón, aunque, sinceramente y egoístamente, no me importaba.

-o-o-o-o-o

- Deberíamos bañarnos en la playa.-

- Deberías terminar tus deberes.- Le dije a Seth riéndome, estábamos en su casa en La Push y el chico estaba haciendo todo por no hacer su tarea.

Seth hizo un puchero y Leah le arrojó un par de palomitas a la cabeza.

- Haz tu tarea.- Le dijo. Seth le sacó la lengua.

Me reí.

- Mira, si terminas tu tarea, te llevaré por un helado. ¿ok? –

Seth asintió rápidamente y en menos de una hora ya tenía lista toda su tarea.

- ¿Vienes Lee? – La chica negó con la cabeza y señaló la televisión donde estaban pasando una serie.

Tomé las llaves de mi camioneta y le grité a Charlie que ahora regresábamos.

La heladería estaba en Forks, pero tan solo eran quince minutos de ida.

Compramos los helados y nos sentamos en una banca en el parque para comerlos.

- Odio la escuela.- Comentó Seth cuando terminamos los helados, tiré las servilletas en el bote de basura y lo miré divertida.

- ¡Vamos Seth! Solo queda un mes de clases y luego tendremos dos meses de vacaciones.- Le animé, el asintió feliz.

- Bella.- Volteé cuando alguien me llamó. Era Mike.- ¿Puedo hablar contigo un segundo? – Me preguntó, él parecía nervioso, le daba vueltas a las llaves de su automóvil que estaba estacionado a unos metros de nosotros. Negué con la cabeza.

- Lo siento, tengo prisa.-

- Por favor.- Me dijo poniendo una mano en mi brazo. Seth frunció el ceño.

- Edward…-

- Exacto, tengo que aprovechar que no está, esta es mi última oportunidad. Dame diez segundos.- Me pidió soltándome lentamente.

Lo miré debatiéndome entre escucharlo o irme.

Pudo más mi curiosidad.

- Solo unos segundos.- Concedí, Seth se colgó de mi mano y se pegó a mi costado.

- Solo… solo quería decir que lo siento, siento todo lo que pasó y siento todo lo que puede llegar a pasar.- Me dijo nervioso.

- ¿Llegar a pasar? – Le pregunté, Seth tiró de mi mano pero lo ignoré.

Mike se removió inquieto.

- Cuídate Bella.- Me dijo, se acercó haciendo un intento por abrazarme pero me alejé. Se alejó de nuevo.- Realmente me gustas Bella, nunca había sentido por alguien lo que he sentido por ti.-

- Ni siquiera somos amigos.- Dije incomoda.

- Lo sé, es algo que no comprendo.- Dijo apesumbrado.- Solo quiero decirte adiós.-

- ¿No regresarás a la escuela? – Pregunté. El me miró varios segundos a los ojos.

- No, voy a entrar a un centro de rehabilitación.- Dijo, sorprendiéndome. El rió tristemente ante mi expresión.- Ya no quiero esta vida Bella, no quiero que algo de menos de un centímetro controle mi vida.- Asentí.

- Me alegro.- Le dije sinceramente, no era una decisión fácil.- Suerte Mike, y gracias por… por la disculpa.- Terminé sin saber que decir.

- De nada Bella.- Dijo, se acercó y esta vez sí permití que me diera un ligero abrazo. – Por favor, cuídate mucho.

- Lo haré.-

Nos despedimos.

Eso había sido la cosa más rara que me había pasado en mucho tiempo.

Sin embargo me alegraba de que Mike quisiera salir adelante.

- ¿Quién era él Bells? – Me preguntó Seth cuando estuvimos en el coche.

- Solo un amigo de la escuela.-

- Edward se va a molestar si sabe que te abrazó, no puedes abrazar a las novias de los demás.- Dijo sabiamente mi pequeño acompañante. Le sonreí.

- Por eso no vamos a decírselo.- Le dije. El asintió serio.

Edward se molestaría muchísimo si sabía que había hablado con Mike.

El lunes llegó y los carteles del baile de graduación prácticamente eran el tapiz de la escuela.

Mike no fue a la escuela y la falta de su nombre en la lista de asistencia me indicó que él en realidad se había ido.

Me pregunté si no era mejor que Edward se inscribiera a un centro de rehabilitación. Eso significaría no verlo por mucho tiempo… solo en los días de visita.

Por el momento estaba tomando unas pastillas para combatir la ansiedad de consumir y según él las ganas eran infinitamente menores.

Cuando había hablado con Rosalie por teléfono ella me había dicho que seguramente me estaba engañando y seguía consumiendo, no le creí.

Era testigo de que Edward tomaba las pastillas, lo tomaba frente a mí. Todos los días.

Jacob llamaba todas las noches, a la misma hora. Era un horario acordado, la hora que no estaba con Edward.

Amaba hablar con él, lo extrañaba mucho, aunque agradecía que estuviera ahí. Las cosas serían más difíciles cuando regresara.

- Deberíamos irnos de vacaciones.-

- ¿A dónde? – Pregunté, quitando los mechones que caían en su frente, él tomó mi mano y la aprisionó entre las suyas.

- Podríamos ir a Cancún.- Dijo encogiéndose de hombros.- Te había dicho que tenemos una casa ahí.- Pasé mi mano por las marcadas ojeras que le habían salido por no dormir, según él las pastillas le quitaban el sueño.

Lo miré unos segundos a los ojos, sabía lo que estaba haciendo, porque me pedía que nos fuéramos de vacaciones.

- ¿Quieres alejarme de Lauren y ellos? – Pregunté. Él se giró recostándose sobre su espalda.

Estábamos acostados en el piso de su habitación.

- Si.- Dijo sinceramente.- Estoy harto de tener que estar cuidando sus movimientos, solo quiero un poquito de paz.- Anunció.

Me sentí culpable, él estaba así porque yo le había pedido que alejara a Lauren de mí.

- Lo siento, es mi culpa.- Dije, recostando mi cabeza en su pecho.

Él me tomó de la barbilla y me miró molesto.

- Nada de esto es tu culpa Isabella.- Afirmó con voz severa, estaba molesto. Asentí intimidada.

Me besó fuertemente por varios minutos, solo parando para que podamos respirar, sus labios nunca dejando mi rostro, besaba mis mejillas, mi cuello, mis manos. Repitiendo una y otra vez. Lo mismo.

_Nada es tu culpa._

Me asustó, sobre todo porque estaba cien por ciento segura que no estaba drogado, reconocía los síntomas.

- Estoy cansado.- Me susurró después de varios minutos en los que estuvimos quietos tan solo abrazados.

- Ven, vamos a dormir un rato.- Le dije aunque no tenía ni una pizca de sueño.

Nos acostamos en la cama, Edward se quedó dormido casi enseguida.

Lo miré aprensivamente, en realidad no sabía si esto era por la falta de drogas en su organismo. Era la primera vez que se portaba tan extraño, aunque era la primera semana que tomaba las pastillas.

Lo miré dormir un rato más, luego le di un suave beso en los labios y, después de quitarle los zapatos, me fui a mi casa, no sin antes entrar al cuarto de Alice a platicar.

Charlie estaba en mi casa con Sue esperando que llegara, iban a ir a cenar a Port Angels. Días antes cuando Charlie me había preguntado si podía cuidar a Leah y a Seth ese día, me había extrañado el que se fueran tan lejos solo a cenar, supongo que ya se habían cansado de comer en el mismo lugar de siempre.

Era martes, así que hice que los chicos se durmieran temprano, indicándoles que si se despertaban en la noche y me necesitaban no dudaran en despertarme, ya se los había dicho muchas veces pero nunca estaba de más aclarárselos.

Hablé con Jacob un par de horas, estaba a punto de quedarme dormida cuando Edward llamó.

- Hola.-

- Hola, hermosa.- Me contestó mi novio, sentí las mariposas revolotear en mi estomago y sonreí tontamente.- ¿Qué hacías? –

- Veía la televisión.- Mentí.- ¿Y tú? –

- Estaba explorando mi techo, es un lindo lugar ¿Sabes? La próxima vez que vengas subiremos los dos juntos.- Dijo, alcé una ceja ante su extraño comentario.

- Oh, está bien, solo que con mi equilibrio tendrás que ponerme un arnés para que no caiga al suelo y muera.- Bromeé riéndome ligeramente.

Edward se quedó callado mucho tiempo.

- ¿Edward? – Pregunté pensando que se había cortado la llamada, miré mi celular, no, estaba conectada.

Finalmente reaccionó.

- Esa es una muy mala idea.- Dijo.- Mala, mala, mala, mala, mala, mala, muy, muy mala idea.- Dijo con voz extraña.

Ahora era mi turno de quedarme callada. ¿Qué estaba mal con Edward? La posible respuesta me cayó como una piedra en el estomago.

- Edward, ¿Estas drogado? – Le pregunté, esperando estar equivocada.

- ¿Qué? – Preguntó incrédulo.- ¡No! Bella, claro que no. No me arriesgaría a drogarme si por eso te alejarías de mí.- Dijo con vehemencia.

- Es que… te estás comportando tan raro.- Dije, sintiéndome culpable por pensar mal de él.

- Bueno, es tu culpa, no pongas esas imágenes en mi cabeza.- Me dijo muy molesto.

- Lo siento.-

- Está bien, mira, tengo que irme, ¿Está bien? Paso mañana para ir a la escuela por ti. Adiós, te quiero.- Dijo, hubo un momento de silencio, en el que estaba demasiada repleta de remordimiento para hablar.- Isabella, ¿No me dirás que también me quieres? – Me preguntó con voz extraña.

- Perdón, yo también te quiero muchísimo Edward.- Dije. Escuché su risa por el otro lado del teléfono y luego el sonido que me indicaba que ya había colgado.

El martes pasó, Edward se comportó perfectamente normal cuando fue a buscarme para ir a la escuela, con excepción de esas ojeras que iban en aumento, según Edward causa del insomnio que le provocaban las pastillas.

El miércoles fue… horrible.

Edward pasó por mí como siempre, a la tercera hora no me tocaba clase con él, así que me senté junto con Ángela y Ben, conversé un rato con ellos.

Erick nos miraba con aprensión desde el otro lado del salón pero lo ignorábamos. Jessica por su parte estaba de buen humor, algo raro porque después de que Mike se fuera ella había estado muy tranquila, casi deprimida.

Y conforme pasaban las clases me di cuenta, de que Lauren no estaba en la escuela. Edward se veía muy relajado por eso.

A la hora del descanso su celular sonó.

Me quedé conversando con Alice y Jasper mientras él hablaba por teléfono.

Cuando regresó me llamó y me guió hasta la puerta de la cafetería.

- Emm… Bella, tengo que irme, pero vete con Whitlock y Alice, te veré en mi casa.- Me dijo con ese tono autoritario que solía usar.

Nos dimos un corto beso en los labios y se fue.

- ¿No le preguntaste a donde iba? – Me preguntó Alice cuando regresé con ellos a la mesa del almuerzo.

- No.- Contesté sintiéndome tonta por no haberlo pensado antes.

Alice torció la boca. La campana para entrar a clase sonó.

En la siguiente clase me senté junto a Ben, normalmente me sentaba con Edward, pero no estaba y a Ángela no le tocaba esta clase.

Conversamos amenamente sobre un trabajo que teníamos que hacer y cuando sonó el timbre para cambiar de salón tomamos juntos nuestras cosas y salimos aún conversando.

Pero había algo extraño.

- ¿Tengo algo en la cara o qué? Me preguntó Ben, la gente nos miraba mucho, sin disimulo.

Me encogí levemente, sintiéndome nerviosa.

- No se.- Musite. Aunque pensándolo bien, puede ser por el hecho de que estaba hablando con Ben, tal vez sea la ausencia de Edward a mi lado.

Tragué saliva, quería que dejaran de mirarme.

Jasper venía caminando desde el otro pasillo, nos reunimos con él. La gente seguía mirándonos y susurrando.

Me giré hacía Jasper que parecía igual de desconcertado que Ben y yo.

- ¡Bella! – Escuché a Alice llamarme, los tres nos giramos. Alice y Ángela venían caminando apresuradas hacía nosotros.

- Oh, Dios, esto es horrible.- Decía Alice, mirándonos consternada. Sentí miedo. ¿Qué pasaba?

- Bella, ¡Mira! Ya todos lo han leído o les han contado.- Me dijo Ángela, agitando un viejo periódico en las manos.

Con el ceño fruncido lo tomé y leí el encabezado que me dejó paralizada. Era el diario local de Phoenix.

_**12 alumnos y un profesor asesinados por tres estudiantes.**_

Escuché como se le cortó la respiración a Jasper detrás de mí, yo sentía como si me hubiesen congelado, el periódico se resbaló de mis manos, sentía el rostro entumido y nada tenía sentido de lo que pasaba frente a mis ojos.

Estaba de pie aún lado del pasillo, con la cara pintada de pánico y la frialdad extendiéndose desde las puntas de mis pies cuando sentí un empujón.

Era Lauren.

-Oh pequeña Isabella, parece que tu pequeño secreto, no es más un secreto ahora.- Dijo volteándose para hacer contacto visual y luego dándome la espalda.

Yo sentía que iba a desmayarme.

- Jasper.- Llamé a mi amigo, mi voz salió débil, sentí sus brazos rodearme la cintura que es lo que necesitaba, mis piernas se habían vuelto de mantequilla.

- 13 personas murieron, ¿Cómo los dejaron libres? – Susurros y más susurros, miradas de miedo, miradas de asco y a veces solo miradas curiosas.

Iba a desmayarme. Todo estaba regresando y lo poco que había logrado construir, lo poco que había sanado volvía a mí dejándome indefensa.

¿Por qué había desafiado a Lauren? No quería volver a pasar por esto, ¡No quería!

- Bella sube.- Me indicó Jasper, no me di cuenta en qué momento me habían llevado al automóvil de Jasper.

Me subí al asiento trasero junto con Alice, me estaba dando un ataque de pánico. Empecé a hiperventilar y Alice trató de calmarme.

Apenas llegamos a mi casa me bajé rápidamente y vomité.

- ¡Voy a llamar a Edward! – Exclamó Alice tomando su celular.

Jasper le dijo que no que primero tenían que tranquilizarme. ¡Pero ellos no podían tranquilizarme! Todo se había arruinado, tendríamos que cambiarnos de ciudad y la gente empezaría a acosarnos, ¡Dios! Pobre Charlie solamente llegué a arruinarle la vida.

Comencé a hiperventilar de nuevo sintiendo el nudo de pánico estrangularme. Me ayudaron a entrar a mi casa y Alice me trajo pasta de dientes y un cepillo con lo que me lavé la boca casi sin ser consciente.

- ¡Estamos hechos una mierda! – Exclamé dejando las lágrimas comenzar a derramarse. Jasper hizo que me sentara en mi cama pero volví a parame y me jalé el cabello con ira, frustración, la verdad ya no se que estaba sintiendo aparte del pánico, vil y cruel, que estaba volviéndome loca.- Van a sacarnos de aquí Jazz.- Lloriqueé dejándome caer al piso, mi amigo se acercó.- Van a sacarnos y yo no me quiero ir.- Dije con la voz chillona.

- No, Bella. Tranquilízate.-

- ¡No puedo!- Exclamé.- No te das cuenta, esto nos perseguirá hasta que paguemos.- Le dije, me llevé las manos a la cara y la froté tratando de que todas las horribles imágenes de mi pasado salieran de ella.

- ¿Edward? Soy Alice.- Levanté la vista hacía la hermanita de mi novio. ¿Edward? Necesitaba hablar con él, ¿Se quedaría conmigo? Él podría cambiar de opinión, cuando las cosas se pusieran feas, cuando la gente comenzara a arrojar cosas a nuestra casa y empezaran a maltratarnos e insultarnos en la calle.

- Quiero hablar con él Alice, necesito hablar con él.- Dije rápidamente, desesperada. Necesitaba oír su voz. Alice me dio el celular indecisa, prácticamente se lo arrebaté.

- ¡Edward! – Lloré casi histérica.

- ¿Qué pasa Bella? ¿Por qué lloras? –

- Lauren… ella… ella…- Traté de tranquilizarme respirando profundamente.

- ¿Qué pasó? ¿Volvió a golpearte? – Edward estaba furioso, podía saberlo por su tono de voz.

- No… Edward.- Sollocé, tenía tanto miedo, no quería volver a ir a la escuela.- Edward… Todos saben.- Dije hipando ligeramente cuando dije _saben_.

- Bella, tranquilízate y dime que pasó.-

- No puedo… - Apreté los ojos tratando de tranquilizarme.- Edward, ven por favor.- Lloré amargamente.- Te necesito aquí conmigo.-

- Ok, ya estoy saliendo hacía Forks, por favor, tranquilízate.- Dijo con su voz suave que tanto me gustaba, sin embargo no logró tranquilizarme.

- Ok, te quiero Edward.- Dije con voz ahogada tratando de tomar aire para no hiperventilar.

Jasper se acercó a mí y me abrazó fuertemente.

¿Por qué me había confiado tanto? Hasta ahora me daba cuenta de que no era posible huir de la culpa, esto me demostraba que Jasper y yo teníamos que pagar por lo que pasó en Phoenix.

Alice se sentó en la cama y comenzó a acariciar mi espalda. Jasper estaba tranquilo, simplemente estaba consolándome.

- Bella tú no has superado esto.- Dijo después de varios minutos, ya no estaba llorando, aunque de vez en cuando hipaba ligeramente.- ¿Has pensado en buscar ayuda? Yo fui un tiempo cuando estaba en Phoenix, realmente me ayudó.-

Asentí con la cabeza aunque no pensaba ir.

Era demasiado difícil hablar de eso, no quería que me lo recordaran todos los días. Lo único que deseaba era ocultarlo en algún lugar de mi cabeza, tan en el fondo que no se viera ni un resquicio.

Necesitaba a mis soportes. Tomé mi celular y llamé a Jake.

- Hola.- Susurró, podía escuchar a una persona hablando en voz alta y autoritaria, seguramente estaba en clases.- ¿Bella? Estoy en clase.-

- Jake.- Exclamé sintiendo las lagrimas volver a asomarse. Alice y Jasper me miraron sorprendidos.- Oh Dios, Jake.- Repetí ya con la voz ahogada

- ¿Qué pasa? Haber, espera dos segundos.- Se escuchó el movimiento de una silla y luego un intercambio de palabras, una puerta siendo cerrada y luego su voz.- Ahora sí, ¿Qué pasa? –

- Todos saben lo de Simmons.- Dije de sopetón. Jake se quedó unos segundos en silencio.

- Lo siento tanto Bella, no sabes cuánto deseo estar a tu lado en este momento ¿Cómo pasó? – Me preguntó mi mejor amigo, la preocupación y el dolor impregnado en sus palabras, me sentí tan mal por preocuparlo, el necesitaba estar centrado en sus estudios.

- Lo siento Jake, no debería estarte agobiando con mis problemas.- Dije, las lagrimas corrían por mis mejillas pero al menos podía hablar y no me estaba dando un ataque de histeria.

- No te disculpes preciosa, tus problemas son los míos, todo lo que te lastime, me lastima a mí.- Aseguró con voz suave, sonreí ligeramente.- Yo… Tu… eres mi mejor amiga, te quiero.- Aseguró.- Todo saldrá bien Bells, ya lo veras, no será igual que en Phoenix, solo están cotilleando, pronto pasará el rumor y dejaran de mirarte.- Asentí aunque no podía verme y cerré mis ojos fuertemente.

- Gracias Jake.- Dije, me soné la nariz, Jacob rió ligeramente.

- Deja de llorar, anda, ríete que así te ves más bonita.- Me dijo, sonreí ligeramente. – Los mocos no te sientan, en serio.- Agregó, haciéndome soltar una risita.

Por eso quería tanto a Jake, siempre me hacía reír, no importara cuan mal esté.

Colgamos, y me quedé viendo el celular.

Cuando levanté la vista Alice se veía preocupada y Jasper sonreía levemente.

Escuchamos el auto de Edward aparcar en la calle y Alice rápidamente corrió a abrirle.

Cuando Edward entró al cuarto yo estaba tranquila. Lo abracé fuertemente.

- ¿Pensé que estarías histérica? – Me dijo una vez que Alice y Jasper se fueron.

- Lo estaba, lograron tranquilizarme.- Dije, omitiendo que Jake fue el que logró tranquilizarme.

Nos recostamos en la cama, escondí mi cabeza en el hueco de su cuello y el acarició mi cabello.

- Lo siento Bella, debí tomar medidas más drásticas con Lauren. No debí irme hoy en la escuela.- Afirmó.

- No puedes estar pegado a mí todo el tiempo.- Rebatí.

Era verdad, él no podía defenderme todo el tiempo, sobre todo contra algo tan fuerte como el karma, yo no había pagado lo suficiente por seguir con vida.

- Puedo hacer las cosas mejor.- Dijo, apretándome fuerte contra él. Me decidí a decirle mis razones, tal vez el no me enviaría a terapia.

- No puedes, esto es… como un castigo Edward, Jasper y yo pudimos haber evitado todo lo que pasó en Phoenix, no lo notamos o no lo quisimos ver, ya ni sé. El caso es que estamos vivos.- Dije mirándolo a los ojos.- Y tenemos que pagar por eso. ¿No? Al fin y al cabo el karma siempre va a regresar por nosotros.-

Supe que algo había dicho mal apenas terminé de hablar.

Edward parecía algo impactado por lo que había dicho. Se semi incorporó en la cama sin dejarme de mirar.

Sus hermosos ojos verdes me taladraban, intimidándome, de repente desvió la vista, sin embargo me tomó de la mano y me jaló hasta que estuve sentada entre sus piernas, mi cabeza en el hueco de su cuello y la suya enterrada en mis cabellos.

- Lo que dices no es cierto.- Me susurró, no lo debatí. Había sido una estúpida al hablar sobre culpabilidades. Tan solo lo abracé por un muy largo tiempo. Después de lo que me parecieron horas, Edward habló, con voz dura.- Nadie en la escuela va a fastidiarte, nadie se atreverá siquiera a mirarte ahora y acerca de Lauren… creo que se cómo hacer que se dé por vencida.- Me dijo, haciéndome cosquillas en el cuello.

- ¿Y los demás? –

- Los demás no son problema, a James y a Alec no les importa el juego de Lauren, ellos solo quieren divertirse.- Me estremecí.- Jessica se detiene sí Lauren lo hace y Mike… Mike se fue de la ciudad.-

- ¿En serio? ¿A dónde fue? – Pregunté, no podía enterarse que lo sabía, sería demasiado sospechoso.

- Esta en un centro de rehabilitación fuera de la ciudad.- Informó. Solté un suave _Oh_, siguiendo con mi papel de no enterada.

Aprovechando que Sue, Leah y Seth no se quedaron en mi casa, Edward se quedó a dormir conmigo.

No fui a clase lo que restaba de la semana, no pudieron convencerme de ir y Charlie no se enteraba porque ya no estaba en la casa a la hora en que me iba a la escuela. Independiente de lo que me había dicho Edward, tenía miedo. De hecho solo iba de mi casa a casa de Edward, ni siquiera había ido a La Push.

Jacob me decía que no me encerrará que entre más rápido le hiciera frente más rápido pasaría el escándalo.

Pero no quería, estaba demasiado bien en la pequeña burbuja que me había creado.

El viernes llegaron Rosalie y Emmett, había olvidado que iban a llegar ese día por lo que me sorprendí al verlos cuando llegué a la mansión Cullen por la tarde.

- ¡Bella! – Exclamó mi rubia amiga, corriendo hacia mí, sonreí y la abracé efusivamente.

Cuando la solté fue el turno de Emmett de abrazarme.

- Oh, Bella extrañé tanto a todos.- Exclamó Rose casi dando saltitos.

- Yo los he extrañado también.- Dije emocionada. Alice estaba sentada en un sillón junto con Jasper, me senté con ellos y pasamos una agradable tarde platicando.

Edward llegó a las seis y media. Había ido a sus clases particulares, él empresario le había dicho que solo podía viajar un día a Port Angels, por lo que solo los viernes iba a ausentarse de clases.

Estaba bien, solo quedaban dos viernes más de clase.

Emmett, Edward y Rosalie no se saludaron, ni siquiera se voltearon a ver; ignorando eso caminé hacía mi novio y lo besé en los labios.

Él sonrió solo para mí.

- Vamos a mi habitación.- Me dijo, asentí y me despedí de mis amigos.

Me quedé a dormir y al día siguiente desayuné con ellos, si, incluso Edward nos hizo el honor de asistir a nuestro desayuno hogareño.

Edward salió en la tarde, diciéndome que necesitaba ir a Port Angels a hablar con unas personas.

- Te acompaño.- Ofrecí. Él se negó diciendo que iba a aburrirme en el automóvil. Así que me quedé en su casa, aprovechando para conversar más con Rosalie.

Después de un rato subí a la habitación de Alice para ver que estaba haciendo.

Ella se encontraba acostada en su cama viendo la televisión. Me acosté junto con ella.

- ¿_Scrubs_? – Pregunté extrañada por la serie que estaba viendo. Ella se encogió de hombros.

- Es divertido. Me gusta que sean tan estúpidos.- Dijo mordisqueando una esquina del control remoto.- ¿Volverás a la escuela el lunes? – Me preguntó.

Suspiré.

- Si, empiezan los exámenes finales, tengo que ir.- Dije con resignación.

- Las cosas ya no están mal, Bella. Jacob tenía razón. Solo fue un chisme, aparte… creo que Edward a amenazado a un par de personas, así que no creo que alguien te moleste.-

Podía sentir su mirada sobre mi rostro pero yo no la miré.

. Bueno, eso le veremos el lunes.- Dije no tan segura.

Alice cambió de canal un par de veces y lo detuvo en VH1, donde una antigua canción muy movida sonaba al ritmo de un video algo extraño.

- ¿Iras a la cena de caridad? – Cuestionó Alice.- Mis abuelos irán, sería muy bueno que Edward tuviera alguien en quien apoyarse.- Fruncí el ceño, no había pensado en eso.- Ve Bella, tu eres la que puede confortarlo si ellos deciden hacerlo sentir mal.-

Asentí.

- Claro que iré Alice.- Dije con convicción.

Y así fue como acabé enfundada en un largo y elegante vestido, maquillada y peinada sofisticadamente, de la mano de Edward, que estaba vestido con un exquisito y costoso traje gris. Los invitados estaban todos reunidos en los jardines de una enorme y lujosa casa que según Alice solo se usaba para fiesta.

La gala de caridad era organizada por una serie de empresas amigas todos los años, siempre en honor a personas diferentes, esta vez le tocaba a Carlisle.

Rosalie no tardó en pegarse a nosotros, ellos habían venido en otra limosina, conversando conmigo y con Alice. Edward no tardó en reclamar mi atención solo para él.

Me guió por los jardines, comentándome sobre las personas que habían, él conocía a todos.

- ¿Cómo te acuerdas de todos los nombres? – Le pregunté colgada de su brazo.

- Tengo muy buena memoria.- Me sonrió. Le sonreí ampliamente.

Regresamos con Alice y Rosalie.

- Voy a ir a hablar con esas personas.- Me informó Edward, señalando con la cabeza a un par de señores, acariciándome la parte baja de la espalda, provocándome un ligero estremecimiento.

Asentí y él se fue.

Rosalie siempre de buen humor, contaba chistes nos abrazaba y se burlaba de Emmett, él y Jazz se habían unido a la conversación.

Estábamos tomando una copa de vino que nos ofrecía un mesero cuando Alice suspiró con frustración. Me volteé hacía ella con la copa en la mano.

- ¿Qué pasa? – Pregunté ante su ceño fruncido.

- Ahí están mis abuelos.- Me dijo, volteé y precisamente, ahí estaban los señores Masen.

- Oh.-

- Solo espero que no se metan con Edward.- Murmuró, instintivamente mi mirada se dirigió a mi novio, quien ya había captado la llegada de sus abuelos, rápidamente se dirigió a mí y me tomó de la mano.

Le sonreí y lo abracé por la cintura, él pareció relajarse.

Esta vez los Masen no iban a lastimar a Edward, porque él no estaba solo.

Ahora me tenía a mí.

* * *

Como duele que te peguen con la palma de la mano, es casi como un puñetazo, jaja no se preocupen nadie me agredió, estábamos jugando. De repente a mis amigas y a mí nos sale el macho que llevamos dentro.

Tarde, Lo se. Lo siento. Pero ya saben: Vacaciones = a que nadie tiene nada que hacer y mis amigas me secuestran :D

Ademas este ha sido el capitulo mas largo del fic! Me parece! Merece muchos reviews a que si?

No tardaré mucho con el siguiente, por que estoy enferma y no puedo salir jajajaja Espero que lo disfruten..

¿Ya vieron eclipse? Ha sido mi favorita de las tres.

Les mando un beso y un abrazote.

Pd: VAN A AMAAAR EL PROXIMO CAP!

Nos leemos :)


	42. Situaciones inesperadas corregido

**NOTA**: Muchas notaron que me comí una parte del cap y si no pues si me comí una gran parte.

Asi que lo he editado y **ahora si esta completo.**

Antes que nada quiero decirles que este fic ha sido nominado en la categoría **Mejor Fic Ooc** en los premios **Fic's Fans Twilight Award.**

Tambien ha sido nominado otro de mis fics, en la **categoría Laughing my ass off**, se llama: ¡Que alguien impida esa boda!

Es un honor estar nominada, sobre todo junto con autoras tan increíbles. La página de las votaciones es: ficsfa nstwilightawards . blo gspot . com /

Pasen por ahí. :)

Ok, ok, ahora les dejo con el cap.

* * *

**Situaciones Inesperadas.**

Acaricié la mano de mi novio y me presioné contra su costado.

Él parecía nervioso. Alguna otra persona no lo hubiera notado, pero yo había memorizado cada una de sus facciones y sus movimientos.

- Es adorable.- Me sonrojé levemente por el comentario. Unos señores se habían acercado a Edward y a mí. No había podido evitar la enorme sonrisa cuando Edward me presentó como su novia.

- Sus hijos serán eran hermosos.- Apuntó la señora que suponía era esposa del señor. Me sonrojé furiosamente.

- Bueno… somos muy jóvenes aún.- Dije completamente apenada, Edward soltó una suave risa.

- Sr. Kingston, no me amarré antes de tiempo.- El señor rió junto con él.

Todas las personas adultas de la fiesta deberían pensar que Edward era el chico perfecto; heredero de una empresa millonaria, guapo, elegante, educado, cortes…

Los tenía comiendo de la palma de su mano.

- Es un chico maravilloso.- Me dijo la Sr. Kingston cuando Edward y su esposo empezaron a hablar de algo sobre la empresa.- Tan educado y amable.- Le sonreí asintiendo con la cabeza.

Edward no era, para nada, lo que ellos pensaban. Una vez más me sorprendía lo manipulador que podía llegar a ser.

Nos alejamos de los Señores Kingston y bailamos lentamente un rato en medio de la pista.

Trataba de acaparar toda la atención de Edward para que no notara las malas miradas que sus abuelos le mandaban.

¿Por qué no lo dejaban en paz?

No sabía hasta que punto afectaban a Edward, pero no era algo fácil de ignorar que tus abuelos te culparan de la muerte de tu madre.

Cuando terminamos de bailar nos sentamos en una larga mesa. Varias personas se acercaron a Edward, hablaron con él o tan solo lo saludaron.

Él los tenía fascinados. Después de platicar con Alice y Rose un rato me dediqué a observar con interés la forma en que todos parecían apreciar a mi novio.

Cada vez que se acercaba una persona nueva, él me presentaba como su novia. Algunas esposas incluso cruzaban unas cuantas palabras conmigo, casi siempre me decían lo afortunada que era por ser la novia del joven Cullen.

_Tan inteligente, tan cortes, tan educado, tan amable, tan apuesto…_

- ¿Te preguntas por qué están tan fascinados con él? – Me preguntó Rosalie, me había corrido una silla para platicar más a gusto con ella.

- Sí. Lo quiero, pero no puedo engañarme, el no es una persona sociable, mucho menos amable con las demás personas.- Dije demasiado curiosa.

- Es todo una ilusión.- Me dijo sonriendo ligeramente, pero no era una sonrisa burlona, ni una feliz, era como resignada y su mirada era de asco.

Rosalie aborrecía con todas sus fuerzas a Edward.

Por lo que sabía; Edward nunca le había hecho nada a Rosalie, bueno, nada más allá de ignorarla. Pero, cuando alguien lastima constantemente a alguien a quien quieres o amas automáticamente lo odias.

– Es inteligente, no te mentiré, es increíblemente inteligente y puede ser un empresario grandioso, es la única virtud, si se puede llamar así, que tiene. La gente ve lo apuesto que es, lo rico que es y sacan conclusiones, el simplemente les sigue la corriente. Obsérvalo.- Me indicó. La obedecí. Las dos volteamos el rostro hacía mi novio.- Edward los escucha, asiente, se ríe y opina, ni siquiera los halaga.- Dijo, regresé la mirada a su rostro.- Te das cuenta ¿Verdad? – Me dijo mirándome a los ojos.- Todo es una farsa, el mueve las piezas de ajedrez, juguetea con todos hasta que se cansa y, solo entonces, hace el Jaque.- Me sonrió.- No seas ciega Bella.- Me aconsejó, me acarició el hombro.- Te quiero Bells, en serio. Eres una persona muy especial.- Se puso de pie.- Voy a ir con Emmett te dejo para que pienses.-

Jugueteé con mi copa. Ya sabía todo lo que Rosalie me había dicho, Edward era un maestro manipulando gente, ya sea solo para quedar bien o para conseguir lo que quería; Siendo encantador o increíblemente persistente y chantajista.

¿O no me lo había demostrado cuando quería que nos viéramos a solas?

Claro que lo sabía, solo que ella pensaba que solo quería hacerme daño pero eso era mentira, ella no había visto como Edward me miraba cuando estábamos solos o la manera en que me decía que me quería.

Sonreí. Él me quería de verdad.. No importaba lo que dijeran los demás.

Alcé la vista buscándolo y lo vi saliendo por la puerta delantera. Me puse de pie decidida a seguirlo.

Seguramente fue a fumar un cigarro; tomé mi bolso, yo también quería uno.

Una vez afuera lo busqué con la mirada pero no lo encontré. Me debatí entre fumar o no el cigarrillo.

Suspiré y rebusqué en mi bolso en busca de mi cajetilla.

Estaba batallando con mi encendedor cuando escuché pasos; pensando que era Edward volteé sonriendo, pero no era él. Eran los Masen.

Me quedé quieta de la impresión; Ok, hora de irse.

Me di la media vuelta dispuesta a alejarme lo más que podía de esos infames.

- Hey, chica.- Me detuve con resignación, me di la vuelta y encendí mi cigarro. No iba a ser educada con ellos.- ¿Cuál es tu nombre? – Me preguntó la altiva señora enfundada en un costos abrigo de piel.

Exhalé el humo, regodeándome en la mirada de desaprobación de ambos señores.

- Bella.- Respondí cortante.

Me miró de arriba hacia abajo.

- Eres la novia de Edward, ¿cierto? ¿Eres una drogadicta también? – Me preguntó el Sr. Masen, sentí como si algo pesado cayera en mi estomago. ¿Cómo sabía eso?

- No sé de lo que está hablando.- Dije fingiendo molestia. Di un par de pasos para largarme de ahí pero ella me habló de nuevo.

- Deberías correr mientras puedas, ¡Aléjate de ese indeseado! Es igual de manipulador desde niño.- Me dijo, apreté las manos hasta formarlas en dos puños. Si seguían por ese camino…- Si hubieras visto como lloraba.- Decía esa arpía, siseando venenosamente.- ¡Sollosaba aferrado a su hermana! En ningún momento le creíamos. Su intento era patético, ni siquiera…-

- Callase.- Exclamé rabiosa. ¿Cómo podían existir personas como ella?

- ¿Cómo te atreves? – Exclamó indignado el Sr. Masen. – No le hable así a mi esposa.

- ¡No hablen así de Edward!, No tienen ni un poco de derecho.-

- Él mató a mi hija y aparte se quedo con la herencia.- Reclamó la señora, parecía furiosa también.- No entiendo cómo puedes estar con él.-

- ¡Él no mató a nadie! – Exclamé.- ¡Fue un accidente! -

- ¡Eso es una vil mentira! – Gritó exasperada la señora, las mejillas rojas y la furia encendida en sus ojos. - ¡Ya lo veras!, ¡Terminarás igual que mi hija!- Se acercó dos pasos, como queriendo constatar su enojo.- ¡Él te matara como a mi hija! -

¡Estaban locos! ¡Estaban enfermos de dolor!

Cegados por la perdida. Pero eso no los justificaba.

- ¡Usted es una horrible persona! – Exclamé, sabía que mis mejillas estaban rojas por el coraje.- Debería podrirse en el infierno, no es más que…- Fui cortada de golpe por un fuerte dolor al sentir que la Sra. Masen me había abofeteado. Me quedé con la boca abierta.

- No cabe duda que eres una pobretona maleducada.- Me dijo el Sr. Masen mirándome con asco, la tomó del brazo suavemente.

Recuperando el habla le contesté.

- Me dan asco.- Dije lista para irme, pero la Sra. me tomó del brazo impidiéndolo.

- Como te atreves a hablarnos de esa forma, ¿No te das cuenta de lo inferior que eres a nosotros?- Me dijo zarandeándome un poco.

- Jamás voy a sentirme inferior a ustedes, no son más que un par de idiot…- Me callé al ver que su mano estaba a punto de impactar con mi rostro.

Cerré los ojos.

Sin embargo el golpe no llegó, en cambio sentí un leve empujón hacía atrás.

- No te atrevas a ponerle una mano encima. – Nunca había visto a Edward tan furioso. No era la máscara fría con los ojos cargados de odio, esta era peor, sus facciones estaban distorsionadas, cinceladas en odio hacía sus abuelos.

- ¡Suéltame! – Exclamó la Sra Masen.- ¡No me toques! ¿Cómo te atreves? –

- ¡Y no solo voy a tocarte! – Exclamó Edward, levantando la voz. El señor Masen se adelantó a su mujer.

- Niño, suelta a mi esposa.- Le ordenó mirándolo con profundo odio.

- No, quiero que le pida perdón a Bella.- Dijo Edward, su mano tomando fuertemente la muñeca de la señora.

- ¡Yo! ¿Pedirle perdón a una muerta de hambre cómo ella? ¡Jamás! ¡Y menos sabiendo que es la ramera con la que te acuestas! ¡Debería darle vergüenza andar con un asesino como tú!

Eso es todo, vi rojo. Literalmente.

- ¡Vieja idiota! – Exclamé.- ¿Cómo puede decir eso? – Pregunté furiosa. - ¿En verdad es tan estúpida como para creerlo? – Pregunté mirándola con odio.

-¡No le hablé así a mi esposa! – Exclamó el Sr Masen tomándome del brazo y zarandeándome bruscamente.

Edward rápidamente lo apartó de mí, tomándolo de las solapas de la camisa.

- ¡No la toques! -

- ¡Auxilio! ¡Ayúdenos! ¡Ese chico quiere matar a mi marido! – Gritaba la Sra. Masen, estuve a punto de empujarla para ver como su costoso vestido se embarraba con la tierra pero me contuve, tenía que separar a Edward de su abuelo.

Lo tomé de uno de los brazos pero no me hizo caso.

- Te dije que mantengas las manos alejadas de ella.-

- ¡Suéltame! -

De pronto alguien me apartó de Edward y separó a ambos hombres.

Eran los de seguridad, vinieron acompañados del resto de la familia Cullen.

Edward se soltó de su agarré furiosamente y se dirigió a las limosinas en las que habíamos venido.

Rápidamente les dije adiós con la mano a los Cullen y me fui detrás de él.

Me necesitaba en este momento.

Me subí al automóvil, Edward ya estaba adentro.

Tenía la espalda recostada en el asiento, la cara levantada hacía el techo y los ojos cerrados, tenía la quijada increíblemente tensa.

Ni siquiera se inmutó cuando el chofer cerró la puerta después que yo entrara.

La limosina se puso en marcha.

Después de casi diez minutos me acerqué a él lentamente, lo miré unos segundos antes de tomar sus manos que estaban hechas puño y las acaricié. Desenvolviéndolas.

Quería abrazarlo.

Seguía sin abrir los ojos.

Me sentí tan mal en ese momento; yo era la culpable de que todo esto hubiera pasado, sin tan solo hubiera dado media vuelta e ignorado a los Señores Masen, Edward no hubiera tenido que pasar por esto.

Sentí como se formaba un nudo en mi garganta.

Edward no lloraba, probablemente porque ya se le había olvidado cómo, pero yo podía llorar por los dos.

Haciéndole caso a mis ganas de abrazarlo pasé ambas piernas a los costados de sus muslos, Él no abrió los ojos pero me tomó de la cintura.

Dejé que las lágrimas bañaran mis mejillas mientras recorría sus facciones con mis dedos.

Edward me miró, sentía que sus profundos ojos verdes taladraban mi alma, dejándome sin respiración unos segundos.

- ¿Por qué lloras? – Me preguntó suavemente. Él parecía estar completamente sereno, sin embargo Edward era un maestro en esconder sus sentimientos.

Dejé mis manos sobre su pecho, sentía como latía su corazón rítmicamente.

- Porque todo esto fue mi culpa.- Susurré bajando ligeramente mi cabeza, rompiendo el contacto visual.

- ¿De dónde carajo sacas que esto es tu culpa? – Me preguntó duramente, me encogí ante su tono. Alzó mi barbilla de forma brusca.- Esto no es tu culpa.- Dijo recalcando cada palabra mientras secaba mis lágrimas. Él estaba molesto.- Así que no llores.- Me ordenó, asentí levemente con la cabeza tratando de aguantar mis lágrimas.- No me gusta verte llorar.- Agregó.

Volví a asentir pasando saliva para deshacer el nudo en la garganta.

Entonces me besó. Fieramente.

Una de sus manos me tenía tomada de la nuca y la otra reposaba en mi cadera, pegándome lo más que podía a su cuerpo.

Era un beso pasional cargado de desesperación. Edward quería tomar todo lo que pudiera de mí en ese beso, y yo lo dejé. Dejé que sus manos posesivas presionaran con brusquedad mi espalda y que sus dientes mordisquearan mis labios con excesiva fuerza.

- Bella, ¿Me quieres? – Me preguntó en los escasos segundos que tardó en trasladarse de mi boca a mi cuello.

Con la respiración entrecortada dije:

- Claro Edward.-

Comenzó a besarme húmedamente el cuello, llevé mis manos a su cabello. Él amaba que jugara con su cabello.

- ¿Cuánto me quieres? – Me preguntó, sus manos colándose debajo de mi largo vestido.

- Te quiero muchísimo más de lo que te imaginas.- Dije sinceramente. Yo lo amaba, estaba completamente enamorada de él.

Sus manos acariciaron mi trasero debajo de la falda de mi vestido y sus labios besaron el valle de mis senos.

Incliné mi cabeza, y besé su frente, lo tomé de la barbilla y alcé su cabeza para besarlo con fuerza.

Edward estaba a punto de meter la mano dentro de mis bragas cuando la limosina se detuvo.

Solté un fuerte suspiro y abrí los ojos. Mi mirada impactó con la de Edward.

Edward me miraba intensamente.

Hipnotizándome, él estaba arrastrándome hacía su interior. Y se sentía tan bien, se sentía como si fuera lo único correcto que podría hacer en mi vida.

- Sr. Cullen, hemos llegado a su casa.- Informó innecesariamente el chofer, rompiendo el hechizo en que los penetrante ojos de Edward me tenían atrapada.

Edward me bajó lentamente de su regazo, justo en el momento en que el chofer nos abría la puerta.

No hablamos en todo el camino hasta la habitación de Edward.

Me cambié a mi pijama y me acosté junto con él en la cama. No sabía que decirle, así que simplemente acaricié con un dedo su mentón y luego recosté mi cabeza en su pecho. Quería abrazarlo fuertemente, acariciar su cabello mientras le decía que no tenía que sentirse culpable, que él no tenía la culpa de nada, pero sabía que no iba a escucharme, ya lo había intentado antes y nada más había logrado quedarme hablando sola.

- Isabella.- Me llamó, alcé mi cabeza mirándolo a los ojos – No vuelvas a hacer lo que hiciste hoy – Me ordenó seriamente.

Me sorprendí.

- ¿Qué? – Pregunté, pestañé confundida. ¿Qué había hecho mal? – No hice nada, tan solo te def…-

- Lo sé, lo sé – Me cortó secamente.- Es solo… no, solo…- Edward no sabía cómo explicarse y yo no sabía que había hecho mal.

- Ellos se acercaron, me hablaron mal de ti Edward.- Le dije molesta.- No iba a dejar que hablen mal de ti.- Él parecía enojado, su respiración se había vuelto violenta, no podía calmarlo, no sabía cuál era el problema.

Se levantó bruscamente de la cama.

- ¿Qué está mal, Edward? – Le pregunté sentándome en la cama.

- Nada, nada.- Me contestó parado en medio de la habitación, se tiraba levemente el cabello con una mano.- Escucha… necesito un momento a solas.- Me dijo, claramente no quería estar conmigo. Me sentí dolida.- No, no, no. No pongas esa cara, solo es que… mi cabeza está hecha una mierda, ¿ok? – Me dijo, se acercó a mí rápidamente, me tomó de las mejillas y me dio un corto beso en los labios.- Te quiero un chingo, duérmete, te prometo que cuando despiertes estaré durmiendo contigo.-

Asentí con la cabeza.

- Está bien, te quiero mucho.- Le dije y volví a unir nuestros labios.

Le sonreí ligeramente cuando se separó de mí; No me sonrió, creo que no podía en ese momento. Miré tristemente como salía por la puerta.

Me tendí en la cama de Edward y me revolví por unos minutos, pensando en que hacer y pensando en Edward, también me tomé unos minutos para despotricar en mi cabeza en contra de los Sres. Masen; Los odiaba. Nunca había odiado a nadie con tanta intensidad. Ni siquiera a Victoria.

Me estremecí; No quería pensar en ella.

Encendí la T.V y sintonicé _Warner Channel_, me introduje en el mundo de lo sobrenatural viendo la serie en turno, tratando de que mi mente solo procesara el atractivo de los actores y el drama en la vida de _Helena_, bueno, debía decir que, entre todos los hombres que había en la tierra, solo ella tenía la mala suerte, o buena, de enamorarse de un vampiro. Sobre todo de un vampiro con tanto peligro a su alrededor.

Dos horas después los ojos se me cerraban y, sin siquiera darme cuenta, me quedé dormida profundamente.

**-O–O-O–O-O- **

- Mírala, es ella.-

- Debería morirse.-

- ¿Cómo puede seguir como si nada? –

Susurros, miradas acusatorias, dedos que me culpaban; señalándome.

Caminé más rápido; Los hombros caídos por la culpa y los pies apurados por él rechazo. La escuela se había vuelto un infierno.

Llegué a mi casillero con lágrimas en los ojos, marqué mi combinación y este se abrió.

Una sustancia me cayó en el pecho; todos comenzaron a reír burlonamente.

Tragué fuerte y traté de limpiar las yemas de huevo de mi mochila.

- Perdedora.-

- Es lo mínimo que se merece.-

Me mordí el labio bajando la cabeza. _No llores, no llores, no llores._

Metí los libros que no iba a usar a mi casillero, lo cerré rápidamente y corrí al baño, tenía una blusa de más. Gracias a Dios, el pantalón estaba ligeramente manchado, lo podría limpiar con un poco con agua.

¡Ah!, Pero la tortura apenas comenzaba, al fin y al cabo, tenía que pagar mi karma, poco a poco.

Estaba absorta corriendo para llegar a mi destino que no vi el pie que se estiraba con el propósito de hacerme caer.

Mi barbilla azotó con el suelo, comenzando a sangrar.

Me llevé la mano ahí y alzando la vista me topé con unos fieros ojos verdes.

- ¿Te dolió? – Me preguntó Victoria, mirándome con todo el asco que podía. – Espero que sí.-

Me puse de pié, Intenté huir.

Un par de chicos me empujaron, mi espalda se impactó con el pecho de Victoria.

Sin tener otra escapatoria me encaré a mi enemiga pelirroja.

- Déjame ir Victoria. – Le dije, sonando bastante patética.

- No, esta vez no te vas a ir a ningún lado, ni siquiera ese novio millonario que tienes va a salvarte.

Sentía el miedo haciendo estrago en mi estomago, ¿Dónde estaba Edward? Lo necesitaba conmigo.

Victoria sonrió poniéndome los pelos de punta. Quería a Edward, lo necesitaba. El podía salvarme. Aunque Victoria dijera lo contrario.

- ¡Edward! – Exclamé, quería que viniera, tenía que escucharme. Debe estar por aquí.- ¡Edward! ¡Por favor, Ayúdame! – Gritaba.

Repentinamente, había pasado tan solo un pestañeó, el escenario había cambiado.

Estaba en el aula de asesorías en Phoenix sentada frente a Lauren Mallory, ella me sonreía perversamente, miré aún lado y hacía otro, dejé escapar un agudo grito.

Había sangre por todos lados, me paré rápidamente tratando de salir de la habitación. No podía, no avanzaba, resbalaba, me azotaba contra el piso. Retrocedí de espaldas; siempre con la vacía mirada de laura clavada en mí; ella estaba tratando de comerse mi alma, quería llevársela.

- ¡Ayuda! – Grité comenzando a llorar histéricamente, gritaba mientras me jalaba el cabello. - ¡Edward! –

- Aquí estoy.- Brinqué cuando su aliento chocó contra mi oído. Sus manos me abrazaron por la cintura, mi espalda estaba recargada contra su pecho, no había notado que estaba detrás de mí. Volteé y me aferré a él. – Tranquila todo está bien.- Yo aun lloraba histéricamente.

Empecé a tranquilizar mi respiración, serenándome ahora que su mano me acariciaba el cabello. Estaba tan absorta con su presencia que no escuché los pasos de tras de mí.

- Malas noticias, pequeña Bella.- Dijo Lauren con voz infantil, volteé hacía ella. Me quedé sin aire.- Él no puede hacer nada.- Me informó apretando el gatillo de la pistola que sostenía entre sus manos.

Cerré los ojos fuertemente esperando sentir el impacto pero solo sentí una ligera opresión en el vientre, abrí los ojos. Lauren me miraba con una sonrisa triunfante y el brillo insano que solo la maldad puede dar.

Miré hacía mi estomago.

Abriendo los ojos horrorizada al ver el agujero que la bala había dejado en mi estomago, sin embargo no me dolía, no sangraba.

Volví a mirar a Lauren confundida.

Entonces sentí que algo mojaba mi espalda.

Me volteé hacía Edward.

- No.- Murmuré impactada, su blanca camisa estaba manchada de sangre, sangre que estaba extendiéndose por todo su estomago.

- Bella.- Musitó él antes de que su cabeza impactara contra el suelo.

- ¡No! – Grité con todo el horror que podía.- ¡Edward! – Lo llamé al ver que sus ojos se cerraban, ¡Él no tenía ninguna herida! ¡Por qué sangraba!

- Bella.- Volvió a decir. Cada vez más bajo. Estaba muriendo, estaba muriendo. No podía estar pasando esto.

- Edward no me dejes.- Le pedí desesperada. Miré con autentico terror como su pecho dejaba de moverse y un grito que me desgarro la garganta salió de mis labios.- ¡NO, POR FAVOR! ¡EDWARD NO ME DEJES! –

Sentí las manos de Lauren tomarme por los hombros y zarandearme.

- Se lo merecían.- Me dijo triunfante

- ¡Bella! –

- ¡NO! ¡EDWARD REGRESA¡- Él no podía estar muerto, yo no podía vivir sin él.

- Yo gané.- Lauren seguía intentando separarme del frio cuerpo de mi novio.

- ¡Bella, amor, despierta! -

- ¡Por favor, por favor! –

- Yo gané, no pueden derrotarme.-

- ¡Bella! -

Me desperté sollozando fuertemente; Lo primero que vi fueron los preocupados ojos de Edward. Recorrí ansiosamente su abdomen antes de lanzarme a sus brazos, necesitaba tenerlo junto a mí.

Saber que estaba vivo.

Él me apretó fuertemente, tan aprensivamente que me pregunté si, de alguna forma, había visto mi sueño. Comenzó a acariciarme el cabello, las lágrimas habían cesado, tan solo mi respiración estaba agitada.

- Dios… Edward te quiero demasiado.- Susurré, mis brazos lo atrajeron aún más hacía mí, mi nariz estaba aplastada contra su cuello. Me separé y lo besé brevemente.

Él también afianzó su agarré. Ni siquiera una partícula de polvo podía pasar entre nuestros cuerpos.

- Estabas tan asustada.- Musitó entre mi cabello.- ¿Qué estabas soñando?

Temblé ligeramente, realmente no quería contarle mi pesadilla.

- Era Victoria.- Medio mentí.- Ella… Ella me hacía daño, me apartaba de ti, yo solo quería que estuvieras conmigo.- Dije, no era verdad pero en serio no podía contarle.

Edward me recostó en la cama, haciendo que mi cabeza quedé apoyada en su pecho, me limpio las lagrimas con los dedos y me besó suavemente en los labios.

- ¿Tienes muchas pesadillas?- Me preguntó después de varios minutos.

- Si, no me dejan dormir, por eso tomo las pastillas.- Le dije, ya estaba tranquila. Podía hablar de mis pesadillas, sobre todo si la mano de Edward me acariciaba la espalda de esa manera.

Era absolutamente tranquilizador.

- Victoria no puede dañarte Bella, ella está en Phoenix.- Me dijo firmemente, pensando que el hecho de que nuestros códigos postales sean diferentes fuera algo relevante en mis pesadillas.

- Lo sé.-

- ¿Entonces por qué le temes? -

Suspiré y enterré mi rostro en su pecho. Buscando seguridad para explicar mi situación.

- Victoria me odia, ella piensa que yo tuve la culpa de la muerte de su hermanita, dice que yo debí haber muerto en su lugar.- Dije sintiendo como las lagrimas de culpa volvían a arremolinarse en mis ojos. – Ella tiene razón.- Dije con voz ahogada.- Yo tuve la culpa, debería estar enterrada junto a todos ellos-

Mi vista no estaba en el rostro de mi novio pero estaba tan familiarizada con él que rápidamente me di cuenta que estaba enfurecido.

Me tomó de la cintura y me dio la vuelta rápidamente, quedó encima de mí, ambas manos a los costados de mi rostro.

- No digas eso.- Me dijo con los dientes apretados.

Pero el candado había sido abierto.

- ¡Es la verdad! Yo debí hacer algo. – Dije con las lágrimas apareciendo de nuevo.- Yo debería estar enterrada junto con ellos y no aquí viviendo tranquilamente.

- ¡No! ¡Tú no podías hacer nada!- Exclamó Edward apasionadamente.

- ¡Es la verdad, Edward!- Dije, estaba completamente convencida de que, de una manera u otra, tendría que pagar el seguir viva. Solo la culpa y el pensamiento de que tarde o temprano algo me iba a destrozar me estaban volviendo loca.

- Eso es una estupidez, cállate.- Solté un gritito de frustración entre mis sollozos

Respiré varias veces tratando de controlar mi respiración.

- No sabes cuantas veces he pensado en matarm…- Mi cabeza rebotó duramente en la cama impidiéndome terminar mi frase. Edward había golpeado enérgicamente la cama a un lado de mi cabeza.

- ¡Tú nunca…! ¡Tú no puedes hacerme eso! – Exclamó mirándome salvajemente con un movimiento violento me tomó de la nuca, nuestros rostros quedaron a milímetros de distancia, sentí un ligero dolor donde sus dedos se habían enredado con mis cabellos con demasiado fuerza.

Pero yo seguí… Estaba desahogándome.

- ¡La mayoría del tiempo desearía estar muerta! La mayoría del tiempo desearía que Simmon me hubiera…!- Interrumpí mi confesión con un grito ahogado al sentir a Edward jalar con fuerza mi cabello haciéndome ladear la cabeza.

- Nunca ¡Escúchame bien, Isabella!- Me gritó, su agarré se hizo más fuerte, solté un gritito de dolor.- ¡Jamás! Vuelvas a decir una estupidez así.- Jaló un poco más y yo solté un ligero quejido de dolor.

Parecía querer golpear algo; Él problema es que yo era lo único cerca para golpear.

Me asusté. Mi ataque de pánico desapareció completamente dando paso al miedo por la actitud de Edward. Tenía mucho tiempo que no era violento conmigo.

- Está bien.- Dije con un hilo de voz, tratando de apaciguarlo.

Él notó el miedo en mi mirada y automáticamente su mirada se suavizó.

- Lo siento.- Me dijo soltándome, mi cabeza se aporreó contra el colchón debido a que estaba paralizada. – Dios… Isabella, lo siento muchísimo. ¿Te lastimé mucho? – Me preguntó preocupado.- Lo siento.- Repitió. Yo simplemente pestañeaba aún demasiado impactada para hablar. Edward pasó sus brazos a mi alrededor y con un movimiento me sentó en sus piernas, atrayéndome a su cuerpo. Enterró su rostro en mi cuello.- No quería lastimarte, no quería… Te lo juro… yo nunca… Es solo qué…- Podía notar la culpa en la voz de Edward, yo no sabía que decir.- Por favor perdóname.- Repitió. Tragué fuerte y me solté de su agarre. Me puse de pie y le di la espalda, no… no sabía qué hacer, era como si mi mente se hubiera paralizado.

- Creo… - Comencé dudando cuando por fin encontré mi voz.- Creo que me iré a casa.- Susurré.

- ¡No!- Exclamó alarmado, lo escuché ponerse de pie y me encogí levemente, preparada para otro arrebato. Sin embargo él delicadamente me dio la vuelta tomándome de los hombros, sus ojos verdes me traspasaron el corazón como si fueran una descarga de electricidad, haciendo temblar mis rodillas. – No quise lastimarte. Mierda… - Maldijo, siempre con ese tono entre desesperación y suplica. Veía el remordimiento en su mirada.- Lo último que quiero es lastimarte.- Me aseguró acariciando mis hombros, sus manos subieron hasta que ambas se posaron en mis mejillas, se acerco aún más.- Es solo que…Entiéndeme… Te amo demasiado como para perderte, el solo pensamiento… la sola idea de perderte, me mata, me vuelve loco. –

Mi boca se abrió levemente por la sorpresa.

Te amo demasiado.

Edward me amaba.

Edward Cullen me amaba como yo a él.

- ¿Me amas? – Pregunté atónita.

Él ni siquiera dudó la respuesta.

- Muchísimo.- Aseguró, mirándome intensamente.- Creo que te amado desde hace tiempo, pero fue hasta hoy que lo he comprendido.-

Parpadeé aún aturdida, demasiadas cosas en poco tiempo.

Sin embargo, siguiendo las órdenes que mi corazón, que bombeaba al ritmo en una exótica sinfonía, me mandaba. Imité su posición y aprisioné su rostro entre mis pequeñas manos.

- Me asustaste mucho.- Susurré pegando nuestras frentes, nuestras miradas estaban encontradas.- Me lastimaste, por favor no lo vuelvas a hacer. Siento mucho lo que dije, aunque es cierto, nunca me atrevería a hacerme daño, me importan demasiado las personas a mi alrededor como para lastimarlos de esa forma.- Aclaré, acaricié su nariz con la mía, lo vi cerrar los ojos. Tomé aire.- Yo también te amo muchísimo, Edward.-

Sonreí cuando la sonrisa que tanto amaba, y que nunca aparecía, delineaba los labios de mi novio. Sin aguantar un segundo más fundí mis labios con los suyos.

**-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-**

Le di una calada a mi quinto cigarro.

- Nadie va si quiera a mirarte.-

- Bueno, ellos tienen ojos Edward, no pueden simplemente cerralos cada vez que pase junto a ellos.-

Era Lunes. Sí, al fin tenía que regresar a la escuela.

Enfrentarme a los chismes…

Le di la última calada y lo arrojé al piso para luego aplastarlo con la punta del pie. Me quedé unos segundo mirando mis zapatos, me pasé una mano por el cabello y me rasqué el costado de mi nariz.

Parpadeé para evitar que el pánico me sobrepasara.

Solo me relajé un poco cuando el brazo de Edward me abrazó por la cintura, me atrajo hacía su pecho y besó mi frente.

- Te prometo que nadie va a molestarte.-

Asentí pasando mis brazos por su cintura, mis manos se aferraron a su ancha espalda. Besé su pecho.

- Esta bien, ya podemos entrar.- Dije después de un rato, tenía más de una hora que habíamos llegado a la escuela pero aún no entrabamos; Ya hasta nos habíamos perdido la primera clase.

Esa mañana, antes de partir al instituto, tuve un debate conmigo misma acerca de abandonar el instituto o no. Solo el hecho de que faltaba menos de un mes para terminar y de que tenía a Alice, Ángela, Ben, Jasper y sobre todo, a Edward a mi lado me hizo armarme de valor.

En las primeras horas mi andar era inseguro, mis hombros estaban encorvados en una actitud de miedo, sentía que en cualquier momento alguien iba a meterse conmigo o algo, pero eso nunca pasó.

Nada pasó. Tan solo hubo un par de miradas curiosas y un par de murmullos…

Nada.

Gracias a eso y a la, a mi parecer nada no planeada, ausencia de Lauren. El día fue muy bien.

Y así fue toda la semana siguiente, sin Lauren.

El fin de semana llegó de nuevo, anunciando que tan solo faltaban dos semanas para las vacaciones; Y con eso venían consecuencias.

- Muy bien, hemos llegado.- Informó Charlie contento estacionándose enfrente de una casa de dos pisos color amarillo.

Charlie al fin había encontrado la casa perfecta en La Push y la había comprado.

- ¡Beeeellaaa! – Sonreí felizmente y abrí los brazos para recibir a Seth, quien saltó con entusiasmo hacía mí. – Te extrañé mucho.- Me dijo.

Me reí con ganas, toda la semana había estado de un humor excelente. Según Alice estaba radiante.

No podía evitarlo; Estaba enamorada. Estar enamorada y ser correspondida es lo mejor que te puede pasar.

- Vamos Bells, entremos.- Me dijo mi papá, se notaba a kilómetros de distancia que estaba muy emocionado con la casa.

Nos íbamos a mudar a La Push en las vacaciones, como yo salía del instituto no necesitaba estar en Forks.

La casa era más grande que la de Forks, había tres habitaciones, aparte de la sala, la cocina que incluía espacio para un comedor, un jardín de tamaño aceptable y un baño grande.

Sue y papá parecían muy enamorados.

Me di cuenta que mis egoístas deseos de tener a mi padre solo para mí se habían esfumado.

Ahora estaba sinceramente feliz de que ellos dos se hayan juntado- Eran dos adultos que habían sufrido anteriormente que querían rehacer su vida juntos; Como familia.

Justo en el momento que terminaba de colorear un dibujo con Seth, un claxon me informó que Edward había venido a recogerme.

Iba a ir a su casa hasta que Charlie regresara en la noche.

Me despedí de todos y me reuní con él.

Lo besé apasionadamente, sonriendo enormemente como al boba enamorada que era. Nunca había sido tan feliz en mi vida.

Edward me miró divertido cuando canté la pegajosa canción pop que tocaban en la radio. Me reí y lo besé en la mejilla.

Él me sonrió y me tomó de la mano hasta que llegamos a su casa.

Iba a subir los escalones de el portón cuando el me detuvo.

- Vamos al jardín. – Me dijo, tiró suavemente de mi mano.

Nos sentamos debajo de una especie de casa abierta con sillas blancas a juego con una mesa negra de frio y elegante mármol.

Conversamos un rato.

Edward quería que nos fuéramos de vacaciones los dos solos, yo insistí en que Alice fuera también. Quería intentar ayudar a unirlos.

Él aceptó, siempre y cuando nosotros fuéramos un par de días antes.

- Quiero estar a solas contigo, sin compartirte con nadie.- Me había pedido.

Y quien era yo para negárselo. Nadie, tan solo una chica enamorada hasta el tuétano de los huesos.

El sábado Charlie me abandonó todo el día.

Edward había ido a su lección en Port Angels y aún faltaba una hora para que llegara.

Así que me puse a ordenar mi cuarto.

- ¿Y esto? – Me pregunté en voz alta al ver una caja en el fondo de mi armario.

La abrí con curiosidad ya que no recordaba de donde había salido, tal vez Seth la había puesto ahí. Grande fue mi sorpresa al ver de que se trataba.

Después de un ataque de risa, saqué el horrible y extremadamente revelador conjunto de lencería que Edward me había "regalado" hace tiempo, cuando no podía respirar ni siquiera en la misma habitación.

Tomé el látigo negro y probé dar un latigazo al estilo de las películas que había visto. No me salió.

Me reí un poco más y volví a meterlo a la caja. Cuando fuera en la noche a casa de Edward se lo llevaría, había sido un milagro que Seth no lo hubiera visto. Ése pequeño era demasiado curioso y le gustaba hurgar por todos lados.

Mi teléfono celular sonó y me apresuré a contestarlo.

Era Edward. Sonreí.

- Hola.- Contesté.

- Hey, ¿Se te antoja pasar un rato conmigo? – Me preguntó. Rodé los ojos, siempre que regresaba de sus lecciones salíamos a cenar o simplemente a dar un paseo.

- Claro que sí, ni siquiera tienes que preguntar. – Le dije riéndo.

- Ok, llegó en 30 minutos.-

- ¿Tengo que arreglarme? – Le pregunté con la estúpida sonrisa que me acompañaba desde hace una semana.

- No, es más, puedes ir en pijama. Tan solo vamos a cenar en mi cuarto y ver una película. – Me dijo Edward.

Colgamos, no sin antes decirnos que nos amábamos.

Me bañé mientras tarareaba una canción y me vestí con un pantalón de mezclilla cómodo y una blusa sencilla.

Estaba recogiéndome el cabello en una cola de caballo cuando el timbre sonó, fruncí el ceño extrañada. Edward siempre entraba sin tocar.

Me encogí de hombros, seguramente había puesto seguro sin querer. Bajé las escaleras con una sonrisa expandiéndose en mi rostro. Prácticamente corrí hasta la puerta, la abrí de un tirón lista para besarlo y hacer que me diga esas maravillosas palabras que me hacían elevarme en éxtasis.

Pero en lugar de mariposas sentí como si una bola de demolición se estrellara en mi estomago, sacándome el aire, haciéndome retroceder, mi rostro se puso terriblemente pálido y deseé como nunca despertar; ¿Por qué esto era una pesadilla?

¿No?

- Hola Bella – Me dijo con aquella sonrisa maléfica.

La voz tan solo me alcanzó para musitar con voz temblorosa.

- ¿Victoria? -

* * *

_¡Tan tán!_

_No les encanto el cap? Si? No les dije que lo iban a amar? Valió la pena la espera?_

_Lo deje cardiaco? Si? _

_**Respóndanme en un review, :) **_

_Me caen muy bien, gracias por aceptarme y leer mi fic._

_besos_

**UNA ULTIMA COSA: Subí un Edward POV en there's something in the dark! **Para las que no se hayan enterado, TSITD es una **serie de Outtakes** que publiqué aquí en fanfiction, todos **tienen que ver con esta historia**, les recomiendo que lo lean, puede ser esclarecedor.


	43. Solo un paso

**Twilight no es mío. **

Antes que nada disculpen por el SUPERMEGA retraso. Y aquí les dejo un resumen de lo que ya llevamos.

_Resumen:_

_Bella se muda a Forks tres meses antes de acabar el curso debido a que no soporta vivir más en Phoenix por el acoso de la gente por creerla culpable de un múltiple asesinato en la escuela local. Al mudarse a Forks cree que tendrá una vida tranquila junto con su mejor amigo Jacob pero no contaba con que llamaría la atención de los tóxicos, sobre todo de uno de los cabecillas, Edward Cullen. _

_Junto con el miedo al rechazo de sus nuevos amigos cuando se enteren de su pasado, Bella tiene que soportar los acosos y manipulaciones de Edward, mientras Lauren, la otra cabecilla del grupo, se empecina en que Bella sea la nueva integrante de su grupo._

_Cuando Bella se entera del tormentoso pasado de Edward trata de ayudarlo pero este reacciona de forma violenta, tienen su primer beso y con esto se dan cuenta de que definitivamente hay algo que los une, y empiezan una relación odio-amor, llena de manipulaciones y mentiras. Jacob se va a estudiar gracias a una beca a la universidad Yale._

_Después de un fuerte enfrentamiento con los demás tóxicos, Edward hace formal la relación con Bella que con el paso del tiempo y conforme se van haciendo más intensos los sentimientos se va volviendo más enfermiza._

_Bella se hace enemiga de Lauren cuando se niega a pedirle a su padre Charlie, jefe de policía, que no decomise su automóvil, lo que provoca que la rubia le declare la guerra y trate hacerle la vida imposible._

_Los abuelos de Edward hacen de las suyas y Bella sale en su defensa, provocando que Edward termine confesándole que la ama volviendo aún más solida la relación._

_Charlie encuentra casa para mudarse con Sue Clearwater madre del pequeño Seth y Leah._

_La vida de Bella según su propio punto de vista se va enderezando y solo lo arruina la culpabilidad irracional que siente por los hechos de su pasado._

Como dije; a súper grandes escalas el resumen.

En serio les recomiendo mucho que relean el fic, al fin y al cabo ya tiene mas de un año que lo empecé y hasta a mí se me han olvidado cosas que van a servir para los últimos capítulos y la secuela.

* * *

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

**Solo un paso.**

Cap dedicado a todos los que me leen, mención especial a Joli Cullen y a Princess Vk pero sobre todo a Cindy ¡Te quiero mucho amiga!

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

Estaba recogiéndome el cabello en una cola de caballo cuando el timbre sonó, fruncí el ceño extrañada. Edward siempre entraba sin tocar.

Me encogí de hombros, seguramente había puesto seguro sin querer. Bajé las escaleras prácticamente corriendo hasta la puerta, la abrí de un tirón lista para besarlo. Pero en lugar de mariposas sentí como si una bola de demolición se estrellara en mi estomago, sacándome el aire, haciéndome retroceder. Mi rostro se puso terriblemente pálido y deseé como nunca despertar.

Por qué esto era una pesadilla.

¿No?

- Hola Bella. – Me dijo con aquella sonrisa maléfica.

La voz tan solo me alcanzó para musitar con voz temblorosa.

- ¿Victoria? -

Sentía que todo pasaba en cámara lenta, toda la escena me parecía irreal, como si estuviera dentro de un sueño. Bueno, en este caso una pesadilla.

Hubo un silencio tenso que duró varios segundos.

La pelirroja parecía incomoda, cruzo sus brazos delante de su pecho y con tono algo inseguro me preguntó.

- ¿Puedo pasar? –

- No.- La respuesta fue inmediata. Obviamente no la quería dentro de mi casa. Quería que se fuera.

Victoria torció la boca.

- Hey.- Se quejó con el ceño fruncido.- No hagas esto más difícil. –

- ¿Más difícil? – Repetí, no había forma de que esto no fuera difícil.. – No te quiero aquí Victoria, lárgate.- Le ordené con voz fragil, armada con un valor con cimientos de arena iba a cerrar la puerta de un golpe pero ella la detuvo. Estaba manteniendo el pánico a raya.

Sabía que Edward llegaría pronto.

- Espera un segundo, ¿Quieres? Solo vengo a aclarar un par de cosas, no voy a molestarte ni nada.- Ella abrió la puerta con una mano y me miró directo a los ojos. Me estaba desesperando.

- Bella, solo quiero hablar. – Me dijo rápidamente.- He tenido un par de problemas y uno de los primeros pasos para resolverlos es superando el pasado.-

La miré con recelo. Parecía sincera, pero… era Victoria.

- Mi novio está por llegar.- Aclaré para que supiera que no estaría sola por mucho tiempo. Victoria asintió ligeramente.

- ¿Puedo pasar? – Preguntó de nuevo.

Me encogí de hombros y, con renuencia, abrí la puerta por completo. Su roja cabellera pasó por mi lado, le indiqué que se sentara en uno de los sillones, yo me quedé de pie con las manos apoyadas en el sillón a un costado. Lejos, esperaba que esto fuera rápido.

Desvié mi vista hacía el piso, evitando a toda costa tener contacto con sus ojos. Me intimidaban demasiado. Aporreé la punta de mi pie en el piso y me pasé una mano por el cabello.

Victoria no hablaba y eso, por alguna razón, me ponía más nerviosa.

- ¿Qué quieres? – Pregunté de mala forma, presionándola ya que parecía haberse quedada muda. Fui a la alacena y tomé uno de mis cigarros, lo prendí.

Victoria miraba con expresión ausente el piso. Le di otra calada a mi cigarrillo y comencé a mover mi pierna nerviosamente sintiéndome demasiado ansiosa. No me atrevía a volverle a preguntar que quería. Victoria parecía estar armándose de valor para decir lo que tenía que decir.

Iba a abrir la boca para pedirle que se fuera ya que no iba a decir nada cuando ella soltó dos palabras increíbles.

- Lo siento.-

Silencio.

- ¿Qué? – Parpadeé incrédula. Tal vez había escuchado mal.

Ella se removió incomoda en el sofá manteniendo la vista en la mesa.

- Mira.- Comenzó parándose de golpe.- Voy a decirlo rápido, ¿ok? – Me dijo frunciendo el ceño. Me miró dos segundos y caminó alejándose un poco más de mí.

- No entiendo.- Dije aún aturdida, me recosté en la pared.

- Lo siento.- Dijo con la voz un poco más aguda.- Disculpa por todas las cosas desagradables que te hice, ¿ok? No te voy a mentir diciéndote que no prefiero que estés muerta tú a mi hermanita pero reconozco que no fue tu culpa, ahora si puedo verlo, tú no le pediste a… ese, que matará a Laila.- Terminó, sin mirarme. En su postura podía leer claramente que le estaba costando mucho trabajo sincerarse.

- ¿Por qué estas diciéndome esto? – Pregunté nerviosa. Aún no creía lo que me decía ¿Y si era otra forma de hacerme daño?

- Tengo problemas.- Dijo frunciendo el ceño.- Necesito decirte esto para que mis problemas empiecen a resolverse. No es fácil. Para nada, pero… no me queda de otra, es lo mejor. Solo… superar las cosas, entrar en razón.-

Descrucé mis brazos y tiré la colilla de mi cigarro en el lavabo de la cocina. El balbuceo de Victoria me confundía.

- No entiendo, tú me odias.-

Victoria apretó los puños y luego los relajó, se pasó una mano por el cabello y me miró a los ojos. Me sentí indefensa, sin embargo alcé la barbilla y me paré recta; Al fin y al cabo esta era MI casa, este era el lugar donde YO vivía, yo era la que tenía la ventaja.

La pelirroja desvió la mirada y, con aspecto derrotado, se sentó en el sillón.

- Bella, te estoy pidiendo disculpas.- Me dijo con voz baja.- Necesito que me perdones ¿Me perdonas? – Preguntó mirando al piso.

Parpadeé aturdida.

Algo dentro de mí me estaba gritando que algo estaba mal en esta escena, había algo que no encajaba. Escudriñé a Victoria con la mirada y me conmovió lo que descubrí.

La mirada de Victoria era torturada. Estaba destrozada.

Sentí pena por ella, ¿Qué podría estar pasando en su vida qué la tenía en ese estado? ¿Sería el sufrimiento por la muerte de su hermana?

El silencio se alargó mientras pensaba en lo que me había dicho.

¿Podría perdonarla?

Mis cavilaciones fueron interrumpidas por la llegada de Edward.

- Bella.- Su voz me sobresaltó, automáticamente me puse nerviosa cuando miró a Victoria. Obviamente iba a reconocerla.

- ¿Qué carajo hace ella aquí? – Preguntó de manera maleducada y exageradamente hostil.

Lo tomé del brazo. Edward era capaz de sacar a la pelirroja a empujones de mi casa. Desde el ataque de sinceridad en su casa el día que discutimos con sus abuelos, se había vuelto más aprehensivo y sobreprotector.

Si eso era posible.

- Victoria vino a hablar conmigo.- Informé, pegándome a su cuerpo con fuerza para que no pudiera moverse.- Ya se iba.- Dije rápidamente, miré a Victoria tratando de comunicarle con la mirada que era mejor que se fuera; Edward podía salirse de sus casillas en cualquier momento.- ¿Puedes subir por mi bolso? – Le pregunté a Edward, él se quedó unos segundos como pensando entre si me dejaba a solas con Victoria o no, sorprendentemente mi novio, sin decir una palabra, subió las escaleras.

Me volteé hacía Victoria.

- ¿Vengo mañana? – Me preguntó Victoria, con la mirada clavada por donde había desaparecido Edward.

- Si, déjame… Voy a pensar las cosas, digerirlo. Tu presencia y sobre todo lo que me dijiste me ha dejado aturdida.- Le dije acompañándola a la puerta.

La chica buscó en su bolso y me entregó un papel.

- Toma, te esperare en este café mañana a las cinco de la tarde.- Me informó.- Adiós.- Y sin más se dio la vuelta y después de subirse a un carro se fue.

Me quedé parada en mi portón con la mirada perdida, reflexionando ante lo que acababa de pasar. Parecía tan irreal. Segundos después Edward se reunió conmigo y sin decir una palabra me guió hacía su Volvo. El camino a su casa fue silencioso.

- Y bien… ¿No me dirás qué pasó? – Me preguntó después de una hora, mientras estábamos acostados en su habitación.

La verdad era muy extraña su actitud, el normalmente no se quedaba con dudas cuando quería saber algo acerca de mí, siempre tenía una forma de sacarme información.

Lo miré saliendo de mis pensamientos.

- Victoria vino a pedirme perdón.- Le informé.

-¿Qué? – Preguntó con incredulidad. Miré a mi novio con el ceño fruncido por que también yo seguía incrédula.

- Ella se apareció en mi casa y me pidió perdón Edward. ¿No te parece algo completamente irreal? – Le dije apoyando mi cabeza en una mano y poniendo la otra sobre su pecho.- No se qué pensar, o que hacer ¿Qué tal si nada más es un plan para hacerme daño? – Pregunté preocupada. Edward no me respondió, atrapó mi mano que descansaba en su pecho y la besó.- Le diré que si la perdono.- Dije después de pensarlo unos segundos.

- ¿En serio? ¿Harás como si no ha pasado nada y serás su nueva mejor amida y se pintarán las uñas y esas mierdas? – Me preguntó.

Lo miré enfadada. Odiaba cuando le salía el idiota que llevaba dentro.

- No, simplemente aceptaré sus disculpas. Ella tiene problemas y necesita saber que la perdono, y… me da una especie de paz mental el saber que ella no me considera culpable ¿Sabes? – Le dije.

- No deberías necesitar su opinión para tener paz mental.-

_Y tú no deberías atormentarte por la muerte de tu madre_, pensé, pero ni de loca iba a decirlo en voz alta.

- Me hace sentir como si no tuviera la culpa de nada.- Rebatí.

- No tienes la culpa de nada.-

Fruncí el ceño y mejor desvié el tema de conversación. No estaba de humor para pelearme con Edward.

-o-o-o-o-o-

- Y bien… ¿Ustedes qué piensan? –

- Todavía no puedo creerlo.- Dijo Jake por el teléfono. Les había platicado acerca de la visita de Victoria del día anterior-

Jasper seguía callado mirando la mesa.

- Lo sé. Me costó trabajo convencerme de que no es una farsa o algo así. Ahora, ¿Qué hago? – Pregunté mientras mordía mi pulgar.- Ella parecía sincera, me dijo que tenía problemas y que necesitaba que acepte sus disculpas para poder resolverlos.-

- ¿Sientes que puedes perdonarla? – Me preguntó Jacob.

Pensé unos segundos.

- Siento que necesito perdonarla.- Dije sinceramente, sintiendo que no me había explicado en lo absoluto, así que aclaré: - Me di cuenta de lo difícil que fue para ella pedirme disculpas, lo mucho que está sufriendo.-

- Difícil fue soportar todo lo que nos hizo en Phoenix. Ahora solo dijo un par de oraciones.- Replicó Jasper. Lo miré a los ojos.

- Aparte… ella me dijo que no me culpaba por la muerte de Laila, eso me alivia en cierta manera y… puede, digo… ¿Qué ganaría con repudiarla y no perdonarla? – Le dije insegura. La mirada de Jasper dejó de ser dura,se acercó y me abrazó con fuerza.

- Perdónala Bella.- Me aconsejó, cambiando su actitud por completo.- Perdónala por ti, para que tengas aunque sea un poco de paz mental.- Recosté mi cabeza en su hombro sabía lo que venía a continuación y me rehusaba, como siempre, a aceptarlo.- Necesitas que te atienda un especialista, ayuda mucho.-

Me separé de él lentamente.

-No necesito uno.- Le dije. Escuché a Jake bufar desde el otro lado del teléfono. – Es la verdad Jake, mi reacción es normal ante todo lo que pasó.- Me defendí. – ¿Tú qué opinas? Jake.-

- Apoyo a Jasper.- Respondió rápidamente.- Igual en lo del psicólogo.-

Gruñí y cambié de tema

- ¿Vienes para vacaciones? – Le pregunté.

Jasper rodó los ojos y Jake resopló, sin embargo me siguió en mi, no tan sutil, cambio de tema.

- Si, debo estar por ahí la semana después de que salgas de vacaciones.- Anunció, podía apostar a que una enorme sonrisa estaba estampada en su rostro.- Así que ya sabes, estas apartada todas las vacaciones. ¿Ya sabes a que universidad quieres ir? ¿Sigue en pie tu plan de intentar entrar en una escuela de Washington? -

- Si.- Mentí, la verdad es que planeaba ir a la que esté más cerca de Edward. Él iba a estudiar en Harvard, así que una Universidad en …sonaba bien para mí.

Al principio pensé que la distancia no iba a ser de mucha importancia, podíamos vernos los fines de semana, pero cuando Edward me planteó la estúpida idea de viajar diario en avión hacía cualquier lugar donde estudiara me convencí de ir a la misma ciudad que él.

Sería mentira decir que fue muy difícil convencerme.

Jasper entabló una charla con Jacob acerca de a qué universidad quería ir.

Alice llegó a casa de Jazz justo en el momento en que colgábamos con Jake.

- Edward está esperándote.- Me informó, me despedí de Jasper. Le di un beso en la mejilla a Alice como saludo/despedida y me reuní con Edward que me sonrió y luego me besó rápidamente.

Él me habló acerca del viaje que haríamos acabando las clases, teníamos pensado ir a Cancún. En realidad creo que trataba de distraerme para que no estuciera muy nerviosa.

- Ya reservé los boletos de avión.- Me informó. Sonreí y rodé los ojos.

- Desesperado.- Murmuré besando su mano que estaba entrelazada con la mía.

Me sonrió.

- Solo quiero pasar tiempo a solas contigo.- Rebatió.

Volví a rodar los ojos.

Siempre estábamos solos.

Conforme fuimos acercándonos a Port Angeles me fui poniendo más nerviosa.

¿Y si al fin y al cabo si era algún truco de Victoria?

Encogí mis piernas en el asiento.

El celular de Edward sonó y se estacionó para contestarlo.

Estaba tan ensimismada en mis pensamientos que en ese momento no noté lo extraño que fue que se bajara del automóvil para hablar en privado.

Unos minutos después estuvimos de regreso en la carretera.

- ¿Quién era? – Pregunté algo ausente.

- Mi asesor.-

- Ah.- Musité sin prestar atención.

Llegamos al café.

- ¿Quieres que te acompañe? – Me preguntó sin mirarme.

Lo pensé unos segundos y luego negué con la cabeza. Edward resultaba demasiado intimidante para las personas, además esto era algo que tenía que hacer sola.

Le di un rápido beso y me bajé del automóvil.

Rápidamente encontré a Victoria sentada en una mesita para dos. Tragué saliva.

Tenía un nudo en la garganta y un peso en el estomago que me hacía pensar que podría vomitar en cualquier momento, sin embargo tomé la silla sobrante y me senté.

- Hola.-

- Hola.- Me contestó.

Me removí inquieta en mi silla, Victoria tenía la misma expresión de tortura que el otro día. Me sentí muy mal por ella.

Hubo unos segundos de silencio, de repente tuve un arranqué de coraje.

- Te perdono.- Las palabras salieron fluidas y casi sin darme cuenta. Al instante me sentí más ligera, como si algo que me hubiera estado aprisionando, se soltara y me dejara libre.

Le sonreí ligeramente. Ella miró hacia abajo y se quedó callada mucho tiempo hasta que, con voz temblorosa, murmuró un: 'Es bueno saberlo' Después sonrió débilmente, sin apartar la vista de la mesa.

Tragué saliva. Nos quedamos en silencio.

Y ahí, fue cuando la vi en verdad.

Cuando se apareció en mi casa estaba demasiado impresionada y no había analizado su aspecto físico, pero ahora que no tenía presión alguna su aspecto me escandalizó.

Estaba hecha un desastre. Su antes sedoso y bien cuidado cabello ahora tenía un color opaco, su rostro se veía tan pálido que combinado con las ojeras casi moradas que había debajo sus ojos, le daba un aspecto enfermizo, como un cadáver. Estaba demasiado delgada y sus hombros parecían no ser más que los simples huesos con una fina capa de piel.

Sentí pena por ella, sin embargo, no podía hacer nada más que aceptar sus disculpas.

Victoria y yo nunca habíamos sido amigas y nunca lo seríamos, esto simplemente era para cerrar un capítulo en nuestras vidas, ni ella ni yo estábamos buscando comenzar una amistad o si quiera un trato regular con esta reunión. Era para que ambas podamos reconstruirnos y salir adelante.

- ¿Desean ordenar? – Preguntó el mesero, sobresaltándome ligeramente.

- No.- Me apresure a decir. Victoria negó de igual forma.

El mesero se fue y yo tomé mi bolso.

- Tengo que irme.- Informé, era mentira pero no veía que ganaba con quedarme. No teníamos ningún tema de conversación.

Victoria asintió.

Le estiré la mano y ella me la apretó fuertemente.

- Adiós Isabella.-

- Adiós, Cuídate.- Le dije sinceramente, la miré unos segundos antes de dar media vuelta e irme del café.

Me subí al carro de Edward y le sonreí sintiéndome feliz conmigo misma. Las dos estaríamos bien. Victoria me había dicho que teníamos que aclarar esto para que sus problemas comenzaran a resolverse. Tal vez ahora ambas podríamos seguir adelante.

- Estás feliz. Eso significa que todo fue bien, ¿No? – Preguntó. Parecía emocionado. Asentí con la cabeza.- Perfecto.- Me sonrió.- Ahora todo estará bien.-

Y sin más nos fuimos.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

La última semana del instituto había comenzado bastante tranquila. Lauren, increíblemente, no se metía conmigo y eso era algo que me tenía un poco nerviosa.

- Ya aprendió la lección, Bella.- Me respondió Edward cuando le expuse mis pensamientos.- La amenacé con hacer que su padre se entere de sus problemas con las drogas.- Me explicó mientras me llevaba a mi casa.- Tengo pruebas, así que prácticamente está atada de pies y manos - Estacionó en mi casa, al instante vi a Seth salir corriendo hacia nosotros.

- ¡Edward! – Exclamó emocionado por ver a mi novio. Era muy curioso ver como Seth parecía adorar a Edward cuando este se limitaba a tolerarlo.- Hola, Edward ¿Cómo estás? –

Él soltó un ligero suspiro y bajó al mismo tiempo que yo del automóvil.

- Hola Seth, Estoy bien.- Le respondió.

- ¡Genial! Yo también estoy bien, ¿Sabes que aprendí hoy en la escuela? A decir hola, adiós y a contar hasta diez en ingles, la maestra dijo que nos podía servir para conseguirnos una novia extranjera.-

No pude evitar soltar una carcajada ante la declaración del niño, pude ver que a Edward también le causó gracia pero no se carcajeó.

- ¡Coqueto! – Le dije divertida.- Qué rápido me cambias.- Le reproché en broma.

Él me miró sonriendo con todos los dientes, bueno con algunos por que le faltaba uno de adelante.

- Tú ya no puedes ser mi novia Bells, ahora eres mi hermana. Además, Edward es mi amigo y no le haría eso.- Ahora si se carcajeó Edward.

La miré divertida.

- Dices bien Seth.- Le dijo revolviéndole el cabello.

El chico sonrió de nuevo y corrió hacía dentro de la casa.

- Gracias por tratar bien a Seth.- Le dije, nunca le había dicho que me emocionaba que lo tratara bien.

Edward se encogió de hombros y me tomó de la cintura.

- ¿Recompensa?- Me preguntó burlonamente.

- Bueno, si no queda de otra.- Respondí de broma antes de besarlo.

Estuvimos un rato en el portón hasta que Edward anunció que tenía que irse.

- Casi se me olvidaba, hoy no vendré en la noche.-

Fruncí el ceño, - ¿Por qué? –

- Ah, es qué voy a ir a visitar a mi prima.- Ante mi cara de confusión agregó: - Heidi.-

- Oh.- Estaba algo sorprendida ya casi me había olvidado de Heidi. Desde la fiesta de navidad no había vuelto a verla.- ¿Dónde está?

- En Seattle.- Dijo con desgana.

- ¿Y vas a ir y volver en una noche? – Le pregunté sorprendida, yo no viajaría cuatro horas de ida y cuatro de vuelta por una visita de una hora.

Edward se encogió de hombros.

- Ha tenido unos problemas y voy a ir a visitarla. Le debo un favor- Fruncí los labios en desaprobación. Heidi era una toxica también, no quería que Edward cayera en las drogas otra vez. Su rehabilitación iba bastante bien. Sin embargo sabía que no iba a poder detenerlo.

Me acerqué a él y le di un besito.

- Cuídate.- Le casi ordené mirándolo a los ojos con dureza.- Se muy bien que Heidi es una drogadicta y que probablemente a donde vayas a verla este lleno de drogadictos también, recuerda que tú estás saliendo de eso. – Le acaricié el mentón.- Piensa antes de actuar, ¿ok? – Le pedí.

El asintió con la cabeza.

- Te amo.-

- Yo también.-

Edward se fue y yo entré a mi casa para convivir con Seth, Leah y Sue. Charlie no había llegado del trabajo pero, como todos los martes y jueves, Sue haría el almuerzo.

Me encantaba como mi casa se había convertido en un verdadero hogar, cuando solo eramos Charlie y yo la casa siempre estaba en silencio y yo pasaba la mitad del día a solas. Ahora tenía a Seth parloteando de aquí para allá, a Leah escuchando música de moda y preguntándome sobre chicos y cosas de niñas, y a Sue cocinando y siendo la madre que me hacía falta.

Por eso cuando esa misma tarde mi papá nos anunció a mí, a Leah y a Seth que se habían comprometido, no pude más que alegrarme por ellos.

Seth casi arma una fiesta ya que, según sus palabras, ahora íbamos a ser 'Hermanos de verdad' Leah también lo tomó bien. La verdad es que todos estábamos encantados, ya nos sentíamos como una familia.

Billy Black, el novio de Leah: Sam, Alice y Jasper se unieron a nuestra pequeña e improvisada celebración en la noche.

Una hora antes había llamado a Edward pero me anunció que no iba a llegar hasta la tarde del día siguiente; Al parecer el problema de Heidi era más grave de lo que pensaba.

Jacob llamó durante la cena para felicitar al futuro matrimonio y luego comenzó a interrogarme acerca de cómo me sentía al respecto.

- Me siento bien, Jake. Estoy muy feliz.- Le había respondido.

- Me alegra, Sue es genial. – Comentó.- Ella es como mi segunda madre.-

Sonreí, deseando estar con mi amigo para darle un fuerte abrazo.

La mamá de Jacob había muerto cuando él tenía 9 años y Sue había ayudado a Billy a salir adelante. Sin duda Sue era lo mejor que podía pasarle a Charlie… y a mí.

Tal vez ya no tuviera 10 años pero aún así me hacía falta una figura materna, alguien que me abracé y me de consejos. Amaba a Charlie, pero obviamente no tenía ese toque femenino.

La escuela estuvo tranquila al día siguiente, solo hubo algo que me llamó la atención. Lauren no estaba por ningún lado, al instante me dio mala espina su ausencia.

- ¿Crees que este en el mismo lugar que Edward?- Me preguntó Angela. Ella, Alice y yo nos encontrábamos sentadas en las mesas del comedor exterior, justamente en la mesa donde Angela me había advertido acerca de los tóxicos.

- No lo sé.- Contesté con el ceño arrugado.

- ¿Por qué mejor no le hablas? – Me aconsejó Alice.

Lo pensé unos segundos.

- Si, eso haré.-

Saqué mi celular y marqué su número, Edward contestó al instante.

- ¿Bella? -

-Hola.- Saludé y me pausé. Tal vez tardé demasiado en contestar por qué Edward volvió a hablar.

- ¿Pasa algo? – Me preguntó en voz baja escuchándose preocupado.

- No.- Negué rápidamente.- Solo… quería preguntarte. Digo… ¿Esta… amm.? –

- ¿Quieres saber si está Lauren aquí? – Adivinó. Mi estomago se revolvió de forma violenta. Esa contestación significaba que Lauren si estaba ahí. Al instante me molesté.

- ¿Qué hace Lauren ahí? Edward – Pregunté con el ceño fruncido.

- No es lo que piensas.- Dijo al instante.- También está aquí James, Alec, Heidi y Jessica.- Fruncí aún más el ceño, eso solo lo empeoraba. Edward se dio cuenta y agregó- Mira, Bella. Esto nos incumbe a todos, ¿Ok? – Me dijo.- No quiero, ni voy a contarte de que va porque no te afecta en nada.-

- Está bien.- Mascullé muy molesta y casi por instinto le colgué sin agregar nada más.

Angela y Alice me miraron esperando que dijera algo.

- No solo está con Lauren, sino también con Heidi, Alec, Jessica y James.- Dije furiosa.

- Todo el combo, ¿Uh? – Aportó Ángela cruzándose de brazos con una ceja alzada.

Asentí, Alice torció la boca.

- ¿Le colgaste? – Me preguntó la pequeña Cullen. Volví a Asentir y mi celular comenzó a vibrar sobre la mesa, Edward me estaba llamando. - ¿Vas a contestar? –

- Ahorita no.- Dije, y con mucha más fuerza de voluntad de la que aparenté guarde mi celular en mi mochila para no sentí que vibraba.

Ángela me palmeó la espalda.

- Aguanta mínimo un par de horas.- Me animó sonriendo.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

Cerré mi maleta con un poco de trabajo.

Si, hoy era el día. Hoy me iría de viaje con Edward.

Las clases habían terminado no hace más de un par de días. Alice, Jasper, Emmett y Rose igual irían a Cancún pero iban a ir dentro de unos días. Edward quería que nos regresemos apenas lleguen pero lo convencí de quedarnos un par de días más.

Últimamente no me negaba nada.

Jacob había avisado que llegaría la próxima semana y eso me había alertado. Aún no sabía que iba a hacer cuando tenga a Jacob y a Edward en una misma ciudad.

Tomé mi celular de mi cama y lo guardé en mi bolsa de mano al mismo tiempo que Leah entraba a mi cuarto.

- Bells, ya llegó Edward.- Me informó con el ceño levemente fruncido.

Al contrario de Seth, Leah parecía no tragar a Edward.

Según Leah Edward tenía un no sé qué, que no le daba buena espina.

Bajé las escaleras con mis cosas.

Como de costumbre Edward estaba siendo atosigado por Seth, Sue le sonreía educadamente a mi novio.

Charlie se había despedido de mí en la mañana, ya que tenía que estar en la comisaria a esta hora.

Después de recibir abrazos, bendiciones y algunos _cuídate mucho_, partimos hacía el aeropuerto.

- Nos vamos a divertir mucho, te lo juro amor.- Me dijo Edward tomando mi mano.

Sonreí ampliamente y Edward pareció muy satisfecho y dichoso por eso.

Estaba feliz, al fin al cabo, al parecer todo se iba enderezando en mi vida. Tal vez no había averiguado cual había sido el problema por el que Edward había ido a Seattle, todo había seguido como si no hubiera pasado nada después, así que no le di importancia pero estaba muy cerca de que todo estuviera bien, tan cerca que ya casi no se vislumbraba las sombras.

Cuando tienes algo frente a tus narices, pueden pasar dos cosas, o puedes apreciar hasta el más mínimo detalle o al contrario te envuelves tanto en lo que tienes enfrente que no aprecias nada más.

Mientras subía a ese avión mis ojos estaban deslumbrados, mis oídos demasiado endulzados y me encontraba hechizada de amor, embriagada de alivio y de felicidad

¿Estaba cegada? ¿Estaba negándome a ver los detalles?

La verdad aún no lo se, lo único que comprendo es que fui envuelta tan bien en un manto calido que olvidé que afuera seguía habiendo frio.

Aunque al fin y al cabo;

¿Quién se fija de cómo esta tejido el manto que le cobija?

¿Alguien se pone a revisar costura por costura, hilo por hilo la forma de una cobija?

Claro que no, tal vez te fijes en la tela o en el color, pero rara vez alguien se fija en cómo está hecha.

Siempre me habían dicho que era muy perceptiva, inteligente, lógica, que no me dejaba engatusar.

Ja. ¿Quién iba a pensar que el amor me dejaría idiota?

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

* * *

Hola

Si, Lo se. No tengo perdón de Dios. La ultima vez que actualize estaba camino a Cancun con el sol quemándome la nuca, y ahorita mismo estoy enrollada en una saban de un par de centímetros de grosor y con la nariz fría, eso dice mucho acerca de cuanto tiempo tarde.

Si voy a seguir la historia, simplemente estos últimos meses hubo muchos cambios drásticos en mi vida.

Les dejo un adelanto, van a amar el próximo cap.

_Edward terminó de quitarme esa última prenda dejándome completamente denuda ante él. Tuve el impulso de cubrirme, pero me distrajeron sus ojos profundamente verdes._

_Un estremecimiento me sacudió._

_- ¿Estás segura? – Me preguntó con la voz ronca, ligeramente jadeante._

_Asentí lentamente, estaba como en un estado de enajenación. Parecía todo tan irreal._

_Edward me miró intensamente y me besó la frente._

_- Te amo Bella.- _

Saludos nos leemos pronto.


	44. Fotos de recuerdo

**Twilight no es mío. **

**Advertencia: Escena erótica en este cap.**

**

* * *

**

**Fotos de recuerdos.**

...

- Ocuparemos el cuarto del tercer piso, así que desempaquen ahí las maletas. No cenaremos aquí así que no preparen nada. Dile al chofer que esté listo a las 9 de la noche para salir.-

Mientras Edward repartía ordenes a diestra y siniestra yo recorría el vestíbulo de la casa en la playa con interés.

Como Edward me había comentado en una ocasión la casa era genial, extremadamente lujosa y equipada para divertirse o relajarse.

Cuando terminó de dar órdenes, se reunió conmigo en el amplio balcón que había en la parte trasera de la casa, el balcón tenía una escalera que bajaba directamente al mar.

- Te vez hermosa, - Me dijo sonriendo.

- Me veo despeinada.- Debatí luchando contra la brisa que no dejaba en paz mi cabello. Edward no dijo nada más simplemente saco de su bolsillo una cámara fotográfica.

-Déjame tomarte una foto.- Me pidió. Sonreí y asentí. Era bastante extraño que Edward pidiera, normalmente lo hacía y ya, o lo ordenaba; Así que posé, sonreí y lo deje tomarme fotos.

De repente me di cuenta de que no teníamos ninguna foto juntos.

¿Qué clase de novios éramos?

Así que lo convencí de tomarse una foto conmigo. Aceptó a la primera.

Una vez terminamos me mostró el cuarto que íbamos a ocupar. Era hermoso. Estaba decorado con una combinación de azul y blanco, la cama era impresionante, era la cama más grande que había visto, pero lo mejor era la vista. La mayor parte de la pared a la izquierda de la cama la ocupaba una ventana gigantesca donde se podía ver la playa. Aparte tenía una terraza donde se podía sentar uno a disfrutar de la brisa del mar.

- ¿Te gusta? – Me preguntó mi novio, estaba apoyado en la puerta de la terraza. Se veía increíblemente guapo, ahí de pie con la camisa abierta, el cabello desordenado y su cigarrillo apretado entre sus labios.

- Si.- Contesté ahora enfocada solamente en él.

Él me sonrió ligeramente y extendió sus brazos, sonreí de vuelta y rápidamente me arrojé a ellos riendo.

Más tarde fuimos a cenar a un restaurante muy cerca del mar. Había mucho calor y no podía esperar para ir al día siguiente a la playa.

- ¿En qué piensas? – Me preguntó Edward antes de tomar de su copa con vino.

- En que voy a disfrutar mucho estas vacaciones.- Le contesté sonriendo. Él me devolvió la sonrisa, me tomó de la mano depositando un beso en ella antes de bajarla de nuevo a la mesa. Amaba cuando tenía esa clase de comportamiento.

Cuando terminamos regresamos a la casa, todavía estábamos cansados por el viaje, así que hoy no haríamos gran cosa.

Nos bañamos en la piscina y luego nos acostamos a dormir.

Al día siguiente nos levantamos alrededor de las nueve de la mañana, desayunamos, y fuimos a la playa. Edward le dio indicaciones a los guardaespaldas que se quedaran cerca por si los necesitamos pero lo suficientemente lejos para que parezca que no están ahí. Algo que había notado de mi novio es que tenía una manía con estar acompañado de guardaespaldas siempre que no estaba en Forks, y aún así había veces que hasta ahí tenía.

Cuando le pregunté a que se debía, me había contestado que estaba acostumbrado a que así sea.

Fuimos a la playa y apenas mi pie tuvo contacto con la arena entre en éxtasis. Adoraba la playa, sentir la arena entre los dedos de mis pies era delicioso. Lo primero que hicimos fue extender dos toallas para recostarnos, ya que yo quería broncearme un poco. Así que me quité la blusa que tenía quedándome solo con la parte de arriba de mi bikini y un short.

- Sexy.- Me dijo Edward atrayéndome de la cintura para darme un beso. Sonreí, yo no me consideraba sexy, era más bien flaca a secas, sin pechos grandes, ni nada fuera de lo normal.

Nos recostamos en las toallas, Edward recostó su cabeza en mi hombro y rodeó mi estomago con su brazo.

Nos pasamos media hora hablando sobre nuestra vida en la universidad, iríamos a la misma o si no se podía iríamos en la misma ciudad, viviríamos juntos y vendríamos de vacaciones cada vez que pudiéramos.

Lindo panorama, ¿No?

Nos quedamos callados unos segundos, de repente Edward se removió suavemente y me besó mi hombro.

- ¿Sabía qué puedes andar topless aquí? – Sugirió con una sonrisa maliciosa.

Rodé los ojos y tomé entre mis manos la suya que dibujaba círculos en mi estomago. Estaba haciendo que me estremezca.

- No creo que de un buen espectáculo. No tengo mucho para mostrar.- Bromeé. Él se levantó ligeramente de su lugar.

- Tienes lo perfecto para mí.- Aseguró y me besó justo en medio de mis senos enviando una descarga eléctrica atreves de mi abdomen. Automáticamente me puse completamente roja y miré disimuladamente a la gente a nuestro alrededor para ver si nos habían observado.

- ¡Edward! – Lo regañé apenada.

Edward se rió fluidamente. Aún no me acostumbraba a su forma de ser que salía de vez en cuando.

- ¡Vamos! No seas mojigata, no te molestes.- Dijo sonriendo. Le devolví la sonrisa y lo besé amorosamente. Se puso de pie jalándome consigo para ponerme sobre mis pies también.- Ven, mi pequeña monja, vamos a bañarnos en el mar.-

Le di un ligero golpe en el pecho.

-¡Deja de molestarme!- Le dije aunque me estaba riendo.

- Ok, ok, pero solo si me prometes andar topless en la casa.- Rodé los ojos y me quité el short para quedar solo con mi bikini.- Bueno, acepto un striptease también.- Dijo sonriendo de lado.

- ¡Cállate! – Dije de buen humor y corrí hacía la playa con Edward pisando mis talones.

Nadé un poco y jugueteé con mi novio, tirándole agua y tratando de ahogarlo. Se veía tan relajado en esos momentos, que para nada parecía el tipo serio y grosero que era con las demás personas que no eran yo.

Iba a salir del mar para ir a la casa a bañarme pero Edward me aprisionó entre sus brazos, besándome en la nuca.

- Si te atrapó antes que entres a la ducha tendrás que bañarte conmigo.- Me advirtió sonriendo. Me reí y le dije que eso no pasaría, antes de salir corriendo para que no me alcanzara. La casa no estaba a más de 100 metros de distancia. Tenía oportunidad.

Por voltear para ver si Edward no estaba cerca, choqué con algo duro que hizo que tambalearme.

- ¡Hey! – Unos brazos me atraparon antes de caerme, era un chico de cabello castaño.- Cuidado señorita.- Sonrió gentilmente. Me sonrojé por mi torpeza.

- Disculpa, venía distraída.- Él no quitó esa sonrisa y retiró sus manos de mis costados apenas estuve recta.

- No te preocupes, yo también venía…-

- ¿Qué carajo pasa aquí? – Edward llegó irascible mirando con odio al chico. Lo miré molesta por qué sabía por qué estaba así.

- ¡Edward…! – Intenté calmarlo.

- Nada malo hombre, aquí la señorita estuvo a punto de caerse y… -

- ¿Y quieres que me crea eso? –

- ¡Edward! – Exclamé apenada por que estuviera haciendo ese escándalo. – Eso fue lo que pasó.-

- Cállate Isabella, Vámonos. – Al instante vi que al castaño no le gustó el tono de Edward y mucho menos le gustó que me tomará del brazo y me arrastrara con él hacía la casa.

- ¡Hey! Hombre, tranquilo. La vas a lastimar.- Dijo agarrando a Edward del hombro. Grave Error.

- No me toques, idiota.- Escupió Edward empujándolo. Yo miraba horrorizada, no sabía qué hacer.

- ¿Pasa algo señor? – Rápidamente los guardaespaldas de Edward se acercaron a ver qué pasaba.- ¿Lo está molestando? – Preguntó uno, mirando al chico castaño. Éste respiro con fuerza antes de decir.

- No estoy molestando a nadie. Ya me voy.- Me miró con un poco de aprensión y yo lo miré tratando de transmitirle una disculpa con mi mirada.

Apenas se fue, caminé completamente furibunda. ¿Por qué Edward tenía que actuar así?

Entré a la casa y Edward me alcanzó en la sala.

- ¿A dónde vas? – Me preguntó, aún estaba molesto lo notaba por su mirada seria y sus puños apretados. Pero, ¿Adivinen qué? Esta vez yo estaba tal vez más molesta que él.

- ¡Lejos de ti! – Exclamé mirándolo con ojos asesinos. Podría jurar que hasta estaba roja del coraje.

- ¿Vas a ir con el idiota de la playa? – Me preguntó cerrando la puerta detrás de él y apoyándose en ella.

Juro que vi rojo.

- ¿Estas jodiendome? ¿Eres idiota? No te diste cuenta que tropecé con él y lo único que hizo fue ayudarme a que no me caiga.-

- Él te tocó y yo no quiero que nadie que no sea yo te toque.- Conforme iba hablando el tonó de su voz se elevaba.

- No puedes reaccionar de esa forma.- Le dije tratando de calmarme. Alguien tenía que estar tranquila si no queríamos terminar mal.

- ¿No? ¿Y cómo quieres que reaccione, Isabella? – Me preguntó respirando entrecortadamente, estaba furioso.

- No de esa forma.- Contesté pasándome una mano por mi cabello.- No puedes reaccionar siempre así, Edward, está mal.-

- Tú eres mía. – Dijo con los dientes apretados.- No quiero que nadie te toque, ni te hable, ni mucho menos intente seducirte.-

- No puedes tratarme como si fuera un objeto.- Rebatí, con el ceño fruncido, yo no era un objeto. Edward me dio la espalda. Tal vez porque le incomodaba la intensidad de mi mirada.- No soy de tu propiedad. - Golpeó la puerta con su puño haciendo un fuerte ruido que me hizo sobresaltarme. Al instante me puse nerviosa.- No arruines esto Edward, él ni siquiera estaba tratando de seducirme. Entiende que te amo, no te engañaría. Qué otra persona me hable no significa que me vaya a separar de ti.- Le dije mirando su espalda.- Sin embargo tienes que entender que no soy tuya y que no puedes controlar toda mi vida.-

-¡Pero quiero Bella! – Exclamó.- Te quiero solo para mí.-

- ¡Pero no se puede! – Exclamé molesta. Edward volvió a golpear la puerta. Respiré hondo y me acerqué poniendo mi mano en su espalda.- No se puede.- Repetí separando las palabras.- Entiéndelo.-

- Si se puede.- Me dijo dándose vuelta y tomándome de los hombros.- Y tú, eres la que tiene que entender que soy tu único amor.- Me dijo duramente.- Solo yo, nadie más. Por siempre.-

- Suéltame.- Le ordené seria. Él pareció darse cuenta que me tenía sujeta y me soltó.

- Perdón. - Dijo suavemente, apretó los puños y dio dos pasos hacia atrás.- ¿Sabes qué? Necesito uno momento a solas, voy a salir.- Me avisó. Fruncí los labios.

- No te vayas Edward.- Le pedí.

- Tranquila, necesito un momento para calmarme. Solo eso.- Bajé la vista y asentí resignada.- Estaré aquí para la cena.- Y se fue.

Desganada salí de la habitación.

- ¿Todo bien señorita? Los de seguridad me dijeron que hubo un altercado en la playa.- Me preguntó la ama de llaves, se notaba que había escuchado los golpes de Edward y había ido a ver qué pasaba.

Le sonreí sin ganas.

- Si, tan solo un malentendido.-

- ¿El Sr. Cullen va a salir? – Me preguntó.

- Si, estará fuera hasta la cena.-

- ¿Gusta algo para comer? – Lo pensé unos segundos y luego le dije que me sirviera algo ligero, que comería en el cuarto.

Me bañé lentamente, aún deprimida por el desenlace que estaba teniendo ese día. Odiaba los ataques de celos de Edward.

Almorcé algo que no sabía cómo se llamaba y decidí dormir un rato, cómo el sueño no llegaba decidí tomar una de mis pastillas para dormir. Despertaría para la hora de la cena.

Puse el frasco junto a otro que estaba en la mesita de noche y después de cambiarme a mi pijama me acosté, cayendo en un profundo sueño con la voz del noticiero en español haciéndose más baja conforme pasaban los minutos.

**- o – o – o – o –**

- Bella, Bella por favor, despierta.-

Algo andaba mal.

Podía escuchar murmullos a mí alrededor pero casi no podía entenderlos. Solo reconocía la voz angustiada de Edward.

Mi cuerpo estaba siendo sacudido por alguien.

- Bella, Bella, no me asustes por favor, por favor, por favor despierta.-

¿Por qué estaba asustado Edward?

Quise preguntarle pero no pude mover mis labios, me sentía cómo pesada. Supuse que aún estaba durmiendo.

Una luz intensa me cegó un momento, Edward me había abierto los ojos con sus dedos pero apenas los soltó estos se cerraron automáticamente.

- Mierda, mierda, mierda. – Conforme salían las palabras se iba desesperando más. Escuché que alguien toqué la puerta de la habitación, lo sentí soltarme en la cama y cómo esta se movía al levantarse.

- Buenas tardes. Sr Cullen. ¿Cuál es la emergencia? – Preguntó una voz algo rasposa que no reconocía como la de alguno de los guardaespaldas.

-Ella, no despierta.-

Escuché pasos y luego una presión en mi cuello.

- ¿Recibió algún golpe? –

- No, puede que haya tomado esto.-

- ¿Pastillas para dormir? – Preguntó el, según yo, doctor.

- No.- Hubo un momento de silencio y luego escuché cómo el doctor soltaba un pequeño suspiro de asombro.

- ¿Cómo conseguiste eso, muchacho? –

- Eso no le interesa.- Hubo otro silencio.

- Si las tomó puede que ella no esté tan bien como parezca.- Edward se removió en su lugar.

- Para eso lo mandé a llamar, Doctor.-

Después de eso hubo más silencio y sentí como el doctor tomaba mi muñeca, abría y cerraba mis ojos y varías cosas más.

Después de un rato volvió a hablar.

- Esta dormida.-

- ¿Y por qué no despierta?- Preguntó Edward, aunque el alivio se notaba claramente en su tono, todavía se escuchaba nervioso.

- Bueno, puede que en realidad haya tomado las pastillas para dormir. Así es muy difícil despertarla. Tiene que tener mínimo unas seis o siete horas de sueño para ya despertar ante un sonido o movimiento. Si es posible despertarla ahorita pero te recomiendo que la dejes dormir hasta que la medicina deje de surtir efecto. ¿Tiene idea de a qué hora la tomo?

- No.-

Luego se escucho la voz de Maria, la ama de llaves.

- Sr. Cullen, puede que la señorita Swan haya tomado las pastillas alrededor de las dos de la tarde, yo le lleve comida a la una y media y aún estaba despierta.-

- Entonces despertará aproximadamente a las nueve. Ósea dentro de dos horas.- Lo escuché caminar.- Esta es la cuenta señor Cullen.- Movimiento, varios pasos alejándose y luego la puerta siendo cerrada. Escuché como Edward movía algunas cosas y luego lo sentí recostarse en la cama. Me abrazó con mucha fuerza, pegándome a su cuerpo completamente.

- Casi haces que me de un infarto.- Susurró en mi oído.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

Sentía algo acariciando mi brazo de manera lenta. Sonreí levemente por que la sensación era exquisita.

Abrí mis ojos, topando de frente con el rostro de Edward.

- Hola.- Me saludó con un susurro, me miraba extraño y después de unos segundos me empezó a incomodar un poco.

- ¿Qué pasa? – Le pregunté.

- Nada.- Contestó sin dejar de mirarme.- Siento mucho lo de hoy en la tarde. No siento haber insultado al tipo ese, pero siento el que te haya molestado de alguna forma.- Asentí aceptando sus disculpas. Él me pegó más a su cuerpo.- Me diste un buen susto hace rato.- Me susurró después de un rato acariciando mi mentón.

- ¿Cómo? –

- Hace rato, cuando llegué. No pude despertarte...- Lo miré con extrañeza. – Bella, ¿Puedes dejar de tomar las pastillas para dormir? – Me preguntó.

- Solo las tomo cuando las necesito.- Rebatí.

- Tú me pediste que deje las drogas.- Contraatacó, y con ese argumento ganó.

- Está bien.- Acepté.

Me regaló una sonrisa y enterró su rostro en mi cuello.

- Te amo un chingo, Bella.- Dijo con voz amortiguada, sonreí y le acaricié el cabello.

- También te amo.- Le contesté, comenzó a besarme el cuello de manera lenta, pausadamente, los besos volviéndose más húmedos conforme iban bajando.

Mi respiración comenzó a agitarse y mi corazón también.

- Se que nunca te lo digo, pero eres lo más importante para mí. – Dijo Edward con el rostro apoyado en mis pechos.- Me dio trabajo darme cuenta pero te necesito tanto, que el solo hecho de pensar que me faltes me mata.- Mi corazón punzaba dulcemente en mi pecho por las palabras de Edward. Sí, con el tiempo había logrado que Edward dijera te amo todos los días, pero él nunca era tan tierno.

Lo tomé del rostro suavemente para tener contacto visual.

- No te voy a faltar.- Le aseguré con la firmeza de una promesa que no debí haber hecho y una sonrisa sincera que no tenía una pizca de duda.

Juntamos nuestros labios en un beso suave. Mi estomago comenzó a revolverse deliciosamente, era un momento hermoso.

Sonreí cuando nos separamos ligeramente, aún con los labios rozándose.

Abrí mis ojos y conecté mi mirada con la de Edward, sabía que en ellos estaba reflejado todo el amor que le profesaba así como en los suyos estaba todo el amor que me tenía.

Porque si de algo estaba segura era de que Edward me amaba.

Me estremecí placenteramente y en ese momento tomé una gran decisión...

Volví a besar a Edward, apasionadamente.

Los estremecimientos y la sensación de estar siendo recorrida por una corriente eléctrica se fue haciendo más frecuente conforme el calor iba aumentando.

Comencé a besar el cuello de Edward, subiendo hasta su fuerte mandíbula y bajando hasta su clavícula. Él soltó un suave suspiro indicándome que le gustaba lo que hacía, así que tomé la orilla de su camiseta en una clara invitación a que se deshiciera de ella. Edward dejó que se la quitara y tampoco puso resistencia a que lo tumbara de espaldas y me pusiera sobre él, mis piernas a ambos lados de sus piernas.

Una ola de placer me golpeó como un látigo cuando sentí su miembro semi erecto presionado en mi centro.

Edward me miró unos segundos como ido y después lentamente me acarició la mejilla, luego me acercó para fundirnos en un apasionado beso que aceleró nuestras respiraciones y volvió nuestras caricias más demandantes, más intimas.

Me regresó a mi posición inicial debajo de él y de manera lenta me quitó la blusa del pijama. No pude evitar ruborizarme al quedar desnuda de la cintura para arriba. Edward nunca me había visto sin corpiño, si ya había tocado mis pechos antes pero… no era lo mismo.

Estaba consciente que él había salido con muchas chicas, muchísimas mucho más voluptuosas que yo.

Edward depositó un suave beso en mis labios e hizo un camino de caricias y besos hasta mis pechos.

No pude evitar avergonzarme un poco más cuando su mano cubrió casi por completo uno de mis pechos.

¿Tenían que surgir todas esas inseguridades en este momento?

- Me encantas.- Balbuceó Edward, dándome un poco de seguridad, entonces comenzó a besar mis pechos y si antes pensaba que tenía calor, ahora me estaba quemando.

Antes de darme cuenta ya había desaparecido la parte de debajo de mi pijama y la ropa de Edward se había reducido a su bóxer.

Y entonces llegó el momento crucial.

Tomé su rostro entre mis manos y le sonreí.

- Estoy lista.- Afirmé antes de besar su barbilla.

Él pareció quedarse mudo.

- ¿Lo dices en serio? – Me preguntó serio.

Asentí.

Edward terminó de quitarme esa última prenda dejándome completamente desnuda ante él. Tuve el impulso de cubrirme, pero me distrajeron sus ojos profundamente verdes.

Un estremecimiento me sacudió.

- ¿Estás segura? – Me preguntó con la voz ronca, ligeramente jadeante.

Asentí lentamente, estaba como en un estado de enajenación. Parecía todo tan irreal.

Edward me miró intensamente y me besó la frente.

- Te amo Bella.-

Mientras se quitaba el bóxer y se ponía el condón. Me vino un ligero vértigo.

No sabía que tanto me dolería… o si a él le iba a gustar.

Pero cuando Edward volvió a colocarse encima de mí con esa sonrisa hermosa que solo me dedicaba a mí, todas las dudas volaron como si fueran como aquellos molestos insectos que al agitar la palma se dispersan.

- Abrázame.- Me pidió mientras se acomodaba en mi entrada.- Te dolerá un momento.- Me explicó, asentí y junte sus labios con los míos, traté de mantener los ojos abiertos cuando entró en mí pero cuando llegó a mi barrera y la atravesó, el dolor me hizo cerrarlos automáticamente.

Enterré mi rostro en su hombro. Él me abrazó unos minutos hasta que finalmente solté un poco mi agarre.

- Está bien, ya no duele tanto.- Y fue ahí cuando comenzó la parte más placentera.

Aunque me doliera un poco, la amplia experiencia de Edward era palpable, sabía cómo, dónde y cuándo tocarme.

Yo era completamente suya y no me importaba.

Dentro fuera y, otra vez dentro y fuera.

Era casi enloquecedor y la sensación de estar llegando a el clímax cada vez era más intensa, cómo cuando te vas hacia adelante con la música de suspenso de un película.

Sabes que en cualquier momento algo va a pasar.

El vaivén entre nuestras caderas fue aumentando.

- Bella.- Gimió Edward mordisqueando mi cuello.

Mientras veía la cara de Edward contraída en una mueca de placer. Lo sentí. Cómo si algo hubiera explotado en mi centro y hubiera derramado rápidamente un montón de cosquilleos acompañados de placer, empezó en mi nudo y avanzó hasta las puntas de mis dedos. Me abrasó las mejillas y los dedos de mis pies se curvaron hacia atrás.

¡Oh Dios!

No me importó que en realidad lo anterior lo hubiera dicho en voz alta, en voz muy, muy alta.

Estaba en el paraíso. Edward me había llevado al paraíso.

Nos quedamos mucho tiempo unidos, Edward parecía haber quedado mudo, simplemente me acariciaba por aquí y por allá, repartiendo besos en mi cuello y en mis labios.

Comencé a acariciarle el cabello.

Después de un par de minutos salió de mí y se recostó a mi lado. Por instinto cerré mis piernas. Tomé la sabana y me cubrí con ella.

Edward me miró y me sonrió.

- ¿Tienes pena de que te vea desnuda? – Me preguntó, sonriendo con ternura y no pude evitar sonrojarme, había sido una reacción algo tonta, pero es que aún no estaba acostumbrada a que me viera completamente desnuda. Me acercó con una mano acurrucándome en su pecho.- No te avergüences, eres absolutamente perfecta.-

Alcé mi rostro.

- No mientas, soy muy delgada y la verdad no tengo los mejores pechos de este mundo.-Dejé salir mis inseguridades.

Edward me giró para ponerme de espaldas, me miró unos segundos y llevó su mano a mi seno para acariciarlo.

- Me encantan.- Dijo.- Amó poder cubrirlos con mi mano, siento que están hechos exactos para mí.- Mi respiración comenzó a entrecortarse.- Bella, para mí tu eres perfecta.- Me aseguró.

Sonreí segura por su respuesta.

- Te amo Edward.-

**-o-o-o-o-o-**

No fuimos a recibir a Alice y a los demás al aeropuerto.

Según Edward, ellos sabían el camino hasta aquí.

Estábamos desayunando en la terraza del balcón cuando los escuché llegar. Miré a Edward para ver si hacía algún ademán de ponerse de pie, no lo hizo. En su lugar me hizo una señal con su cabeza indicándome que no le molestaba que yo si fuera. Así que le sonreí y después de darle un corto beso en los labios, corrí hasta llegar al primer piso.

- ¡Bella! – Saludó Alice sonriente, me abrazó fuertemente.- Que bonita te vez, el bronceado te queda muy bien.-

- Gracias, la casa es preciosa, en serio.- Le dije soltándola. Abracé a Jazz, a Emmett y a Rosalie, y finalmente saludé de mano a Esme y Carlisle.

Estos últimos eran una sorpresa de último momento. Edward no estaba para nada contento con su presencia e incluso me propuso que regresemos a Forks pero le pedí que nos quedáramos.

Los siguientes días pasaron entre risas y bastante diversión con los Cullen.

- Bella, ya te extrañaba.- Me dijo Rosalie abrazándome mientras caminábamos por una plaza.

- Yo también ya te extrañaba.- Aseguré. Cuando estaba con Edward me olvidaba de todo y de todos pero ahora que los tenía a todos cerca, divirtiéndonos y conviviendo me daba cuenta que sí los extrañaba y mucho.

Rosalie le envió una mala mirada a Edward que caminaba unos pasos atrás de nosotros.

- Tu novio te absorbe mucho.- Reclamó como quien no quiere la cosa.

Torcí un poco la boca, Rosalie siempre estaba quejándose de Edward, cómo Alice decía.

Emmett pasó un brazo pro los hombros de su novia.

- Ya deja ese tema amor, vas a terminar fastidiando a Bella.- Le dijo dándole un beso en la sien.

- Siempre y cuando se fastidie de él…- Masculló enfurruñada.

Y es que la verdad Edward se estaba comportando. Ok, no les hablaba, pero al menos no los insultaba o andaba provocándoles.

Eso ya era ganancia.

Por las mañanas y tardes recorríamos plazas, íbamos a la playa o almorzábamos en restaurantes elegantes y por las noches íbamos a alguna disco, o Edward y yo nos quedábamos en la casa haciendo el amor.

No me arrepentía para nada de haber tenido mi primera vez con él.

La experiencia nos había unido más. Edward quería estar todo el tiempo posible conmigo y tenía más detalles cariñosos delante de las demás personas y eso me encantaba, me hacía amarlo cada vez más.

Nos tomamos como cientos de fotos, incluso gastamos la memoria.

Alice me dijo que ella igual tenía un montón.

Me sentí triste cuando tuvimos que regresar a Forks, pero había algo esperándome ahí.

Acababa de desempacar mi maleta e iba a acompañar a Seth a la playa.

Mi papá se estaba comportando raro, pero no le di mucha importancia, seguramente estaba nervioso por, la cada vez más, próxima boda.

Seth estaba pero que brincaba de la emoción y no dejaba de hablar.

Qué si Bella hoy va a ser un día genial, que si Bella tienes que ir conmigo a la playa… y cosas así.

Yo solo le sonreía.

- ¡Atrápame! –Gritó de repente, arrancando a correr. Me sentía un poco adolorida ya que Edward y yo habíamos tenido un encuentro antes de traerme a mi casa, pero aún así comencé a seguirlo, cuando llegue a la playa ya no lo visualicé por ningún lado.

- ¡Seth! – Grité para que saliera de su escondite. No me hizo caso.-¡ Seth sal¡ ¡Me estás asustando! - Y como sabía que haría, Seth salió de su escondite con una sonrisa traviesa. Iba abrir la boca para decirle que no se escondiera así cuando de repente todo se puso negro. Alguien me había tapado los ojos.

- ¿Quién soy? – Preguntó una falsamente aguda voz. Mi corazón saltó de la emoción y sonreí enormemente porque a pesar de todo reconocí la voz perfectamente.

Me volteé y ahí estaba él.

Casi dos metros de altura, tez morena y sonrisa contagiosa.

- ¡Jake! – Chillé antes de abalanzarme a abrazar a mi mejor amigo.

Jacob había regresado.

...

* * *

Hola! Se que no tengo ningún derecho a pedir reviews,pero ando bien deprimida y sus comentarios son algo que me alegra mucho. Necesito que me levanten el autoestima un poco.

¿Qué opinan? No tengo casi experiencia en sexo y eso y tampoco quería que fuera muy grafico.

Lo de las pastillas me lo inventé. No sé si en verdad da trabajo despertarse si las tomas y no cumples las horas de sueño. Lo saque por deducción. Una vez mi mamá no me dejó tomar pastillas para dormir por que me dijo que que tal si no me levantaba para ir a mi examen. Eso junto con lo que le pasa a algunas personas de que están "despiertas" y no pueden moverse dio como resultado esa parte del cápitulo. Así que si, deje algunas inconsistencias que puedo ponerle ahí explicación pero como no influye en la trama pues no las aclare.

Ahora, Les gustó el cap? Espero que sí. ¿Qué piensan del comportamiento de Edward en la playa? ¿De la reacción de Bella? ¿Qué piensan de que al fin hayan tenido acción nuestros protagonistas? ¿O de que Jake regresó?

Una última cosa, ya me fastidié de la tranquilidad y el empalago así que díganle hola otra vez a los finales de infarto.

Ls quiero. Hasta el próximo cap.


	45. Fuera de control

**Si, ya sé. No tengo madre por actualizar después de mil cuatroscientos setenta y tres años, pero saben cómo es la vida uera de Fanfiction :C**

**De hecho ni iba a actualizar hoy y este cap iba a ser tal vez el doble de largo, pero me di cuenta que ya tenía escrito 22 páginas de Word y me dije: "Bueno Clore, ya tienes material para mínimo subir la primera parte del cap, ¿no?" Y bueno, aquí estoy. Espero que alguien siga por aquí.**

**Bueno sin más, las dejo con el cap.**

* * *

**Todo lo que reconozcan no es mío.**

**Fuera de control.**

Y como sabía que haría, Seth salió de su escondite con una sonrisa traviesa. Iba abrir la boca para decirle que no se escondiera así cuando de repente todo se puso negro. Alguien me había tapado los ojos.

- ¿Quién soy? – Preguntó una falsamente aguda voz. Mi corazón saltó de la emoción y sonreí enormemente porque a pesar de todo reconocí la voz perfectamente.

Me giré y ahí estaba él.

Casi dos metros de altura, tez morena y sonrisa contagiosa.

- ¡Jake! – Chillé antes de abalanzarme a abrazar a mi mejor amigo.

Jacob había regresado.

Nos abrazamos largo tiempo, riendo.

Seth brincaba a nuestro alrededor, gritando:

- ¡Lo logre! ¡Yo lo sabía, lo sabía Bella! ¡A que no te imaginabas la sorpresa!-

Me reí, estaba muy emocionada, tan emocionada que me olvidé de todos los problemas que probablemente me acarrearía que él esté aquí.

Me separé de Jacob y limpié un par de lágrimas que se me habían escapado.

- ¿Por qué lloras? ¿Te ablandó todo este tiempo que no nos vimos? –Se burló cariñosamente, sonreí y le di un suave golpe en el hombro.

- Me emociona verte.- Le contesté con la nariz roja. Estaba un poco avergonzada por mis lagrimas de niña boba. - ¿Por qué no me avisaste? –

- ¿Y perderme tu cara de sorpresa? – Alegó alegremente, me miró unos segundos y me abrazó de nuevo.- Estoy tan feliz de verte.- Lo apreté con fuerza y suspiré, se sentía tan bien. Jacob era como mi hermano.

- No tienes idea cuanto te extrañé.- Dijo cuando nos separamos.

-Yo también te extrañé muchísimo Jack ass .- Bromeé. Su mirada pareció apagarse un poco, sin embargo el solo se rascó la nariz y desvió la mirada.

Seth me tomó de la mano como para recordarme que seguía ahí.

- Bella, Jake llegó desde hace dos días, Charlie le pidió que sea su padrino ya, en estos días me enseñó varios trucos de basket y…-

- ¡Hey Seth! Detente, deja que le cuente algo.- Se rió Jake, se agachó rápidamente y lo tomó de la cintura para luego ponerlo de cabeza, Seth se rió y pataleó inútilmente.

Me reí por la imagen.

- Ya sabía que Charlie te pediría que fueras su padrino.- Le dije tomándolo del brazo cuando se acomodó a Seth en los hombros.

El me sonrió radiante.

- Yo pensé que se lo iba a pedir a mi papá.- Me dijo mientras caminábamos.

- No, Billy es como el padre de la novia.- Le dije.

- Bella, no se te olvide que tenemos que ir a comer.- Me recordó Seth de repente.

Asentí y le indiqué a Jake que caminemos, Seth comenzó a parlotear de nuevo; cuando llegamos a mi casa Jake lo bajó y el pequeño corrió hacía el columpio a un par de metros.

Nosotros nos sentamos en el pórtico.

- Que linda te ves así bronceada.- Me halagó Jacob.

- Gracias.- Sonreí .

El celular de mi amigo sonó y este se disculpó para contestar.

Lo observé mientras hablaba por teléfono.

Se veía más grande.

No de estatura, creo que era imposible que creciera más, si no que su cuerpo lucía mas musculoso, supongo que era por las horas de entrenamiento y se había cortado el cabello, cuando se fue tenía lo tenía bastante largo y ahora lucía un corte moderno, considerablemente más corto y la forma en que estaba peinado hacía que su mandíbula se viera más fuerte.

Su espalda era ancha y sus movimientos eran más seguros.

Se veía muy… hombre.

- ¿Qué? – Su pregunta me sobresaltó, no me había dado cuenta que ya no estaba hablando por teléfono, me sonrojé ligeramente.

- Nada, solo notaba tus cambios.- Dije sinceramente. Él volvió a sentarse conmigo.

- ¿Te gusta lo que ves? – Preguntó con tono de broma pero lo conocía tan bien que sabía que estaba esperando con ansias mi respuesta.

- ¡Si! Te hace bien tanto ejercicio, y ese corte nuevo te queda perfecto.- Le dije sonriendo pasando mi mano rápidamente por su cabello.

Él sonrió y se sonrojó un poquito.

- Gracias. Ya sabes, trabaje en ello.- Nos reímos juntos y luego nos quedamos en silencio cada quien sumido en sus propios pensamientos.

- ¿Cómo te la pasaste en Cancún? –

- ¿Ah? – Su pregunta interrumpió abruptamente mis pensamientos.

Él me sonrió levemente.

- Qué cómo te fue en Cancún. Charlie me contó que te fuiste de vacaciones ahí, debe ser muy bonito.-

- ¡Sí! A mí tampoco me has contado cómo te fue Bella. ¿Se divirtieron mucho tú y Edward? –Preguntó Seth.- ¡Jake! Tienes que conocer a Edward, tiene un carro muy bonito. Una vez me llevó a dar una vuelta y luego comimos helado. Fue genial.- Terminó con entusiasmo su incomodo discurso.

Tragué saliva.

- ¿Llevó a Seth a comer helado? – Preguntó mi amigo con tono de voz aparentemente calmado, pero yo sabía que estaba afectado. Lo conocía demasiado bien como para que pudiera engañarme, incluso lo conocía mejor de lo que conocía a Edward. Por obvias razones.

Asentí con la cabeza.

Desvió la vista.

- Me fue bien en Cancún, es un lugar hermoso. – Dije cortante. Le sonreí y cambie de tema.- Por cierto, Emmett va a morir de la alegría cuando te vea. Todavía hace un par de días me dijo que te extrañaba horrores.-

Jake sonrió ampliamente.

- No te digo que ese gigante no puede vivir sin mí.- Bromeó.- ¿Cómo está Rosalie? ¿Aún no se ha embarazado? – Se rió.- Con eso de que ya viven juntos…-

Me reí.

- De tanto que practican le van a atinar al uno por ciento de falla que tienen los condones.-

Nos reímos como locos y seguimos bromeando hasta que Sue nos llamó para comer.

Nos sentamos en la mesa esperando a mi papá y a Sue.

- Entonces… ¿A qué universidad vas a entrar? –

Lo miré confundida.

Me golpeé con mi palma en la frente.

- No sé. Ni siquiera lo he pensado.-

- Bueno, de todas las universidades que ya te mandaron cartas, prométeme que le darás prioridad a las que estén cerca de la mía.- Me dijo sonriendo y tomándome de la mano.

- ¿Qué ya me mandaron?- Pregunté sorprendida.

Jacob se quedó callado mirándome extrañado.

- No has leído las cartas de las universidades que ya te llegaron ¿verdad? –

Lo miré sin comprender.

- ¿Cartas? –

Jacob me miró divertido.

- Claro, te llegó una de Hogwarts, ¿No quieres verla? –

Rodé los ojos sonriendo.

- Idiota, ya estoy grande para entrar a Hogwarts. Y de verdad no se de que hablas porque aún no he enviado ninguna carta.- Dije un poco pensativa. Como lo había dejado pasar… ya debería de haber enviado cartas a la mayoría de las escuelas.

Jacob frunció el ceño pensativo.

- Es en serio, hay cartas de universidades para ti.- Me aseguró. Pero si tu no las mandaste… - Dejo la oración inconclusa dejando la pregunta al aire.

- Yo fui.- Volteamos a ver para encontrarnos con un Charlie sonriente.- Se me pasó decirte, incluso envié algunas a un par fuera del país. ¿Te acuerdas que ya habías hecho la típica carta de por que quiero entrar a esa universidad y eso? Bueno, solo le cambie el nombre de a que universidad y mandé la misma a todas.- Sonrió por su idea.- Total que todos ponen lo mismo.-

- Gracias papá, las voy a leer después de comer.- Dije sonriendo, pero en realidad estaba molesta por que debieron preguntarme antes. Eso era algo que yo debería de hacer.

Comimos hablando incómodamente de mi viaje, y digo incómodamente porque solo Sue y yo hablábamos; mi papá y Jake parecían estar comiendo cadenas con púas en lugar de spaguetti.

Me extrañó de mi papá, ya que, aunque no le agradaba Edward normalmente era indiferente al tema.

Terminando de comer mi celular sonó y corrí a contestarlo.

Era Edward.

Me dijo que me extrañaba, que quería que estemos otra vez en Cancún solos.

- También te extraño mi amor.- Le dije saliendo al jardín.

- Quédate a dormir en mi casa hoy.- Me pidió.

Suspiré.

- No puedo Edward, acabo de llegar de viaje tiene días que no veía a mi papá.- Dije.- Es lógico que me pida que conviva con él.-

Edward suspiró molesto.

- Como desearía que vivieras conmigo.-

Me reí ligeramente.

- Vamos a casarnos y vivamos juntos.- Bromeé.

- Mmm, no es una mala idea.- Dijo alegremente. Hubo una pausa.- Aprovecharé que estás ocupada hoy para atender unos asuntos pendientes. Te amo, tengo que colgar.- Me dijo.

- Okey, también te amo. Adiós.- Colgamos y me senté en las escaleras del jardín.

¿Cómo iba a decirle a Edward que Jake estaba aquí sin provocar la tercera guerra mundial?

Me quedé mirando al horizonte unos segundos antes de sentir algo que golpeó ligeramente mi cabeza.

- Me asusta verte tan pensativa, me hace reflexionar en si en verdad tienes cerebro.- Dijo Jake sentándose a mi lado.

Me reí.

- Toma.- Me dio la pila de cartas.- Son de las universidades, ábrelas.- Me sonrió ampliamente.- Me muero de la curiosidad.-

Sonreí y comencé a abrirlas.

Casi todas decían que había sido aceptada.

La verdad es que mi promedio era excelente.

Incluso me habían aceptado en una universidad en España y con todo y beca. Pero la que de verdad me puso muy feliz fue una que estaba en la misma ciudad que la universidad donde iría Edward.

- ¡Felicidades Bells! Te aceptaron en casi todas.- Me felicitó mi amigo dándome un ligero abrazo.

- Gracias Jake.- Dije sonriendo.

- ¿Tienes alguna de estas en mente? – Me preguntó mirando las cartas.- Me encantaría que aceptarás en la que está a 30 minutos de mi universidad, pero esa de España esta genial y es de las mejores en literatura.-

- No estoy segura todavía.- Dije haciendo un mohín.

Jacob me observó varios segundos.

- Bueno, tienes un mes para pensarlo.- Me animó. - ¿Tienes planes para hoy en la noche? Porque tengo algo que mostrarte.

- No tengo planes.- Dije.

- Genial. Por qué adivina. Aprendí a cocinar y bien rico.- Me dijo sonriendo.-

Me carcajeé. ¡Vamos! Jake no cocinaba, ¡se comía los ingredientes antes de terminar!

- ¡Es en serio! Si ahí estaba solo con dos hombres más.- Me dijo revolviéndome el cabello.- Era aprender a cocinar o comer pura comida chatarra o de microondas. Hago unas pastas, mmm ¡Para chuparse los dedos! – Dijo riéndose.- ¡Deja de reírte! Vas a tragarte todas esas carcajadas cuando comas mi pasta hoy. En serio.-

Asentí aún sin creerle.

Era Jake, el no podía calentar el agua sin que se le evaporara por completo.

Y así lo estuve fastidiando toda la tarde para luego tener que tragarme todo lo que dije.

- ¿Y bien? – Me preguntó mi amigo viéndome con una amplia sonrisa de autosuficiencia.

Hice un puchero.

Estábamos sentados en la sala viendo una película mientras comíamos la deliciosa pasta que había preparado Jacob.

Miré el plato en mi regazo aún haciendo el mohín fingido de disgusto. La verdad me alegraba que Jake hubiera aprendido a cocinar, ya no tendría que ser yo la que siempre cocina.

- Esta muy buena…- vacilé unos segundos.- Pero no tanto como las mías.- Dije sonriéndole angelicalmente.

Él me revolvió el cabello.

- Te apoyo, al menos para mí, nadie cocina mejor que tú.- Sonreí y me llevé la mano al corazón de forma teatral.

- Oh, Detente Jake o harás que me enamore.- dije burlonamente dándole un suave golpe que el interceptó.

- Tal vez no quiera detenerme.- Dijo el chico sin soltar mi mano y mirándome a los ojos.

De repente el aire se hizo un poco más pesado.

¿Jake de verdad habría querido dar a entender lo que entendí?

El timbre de mi celular rompió la tensión del momento.

Jacob torció la boca cuando vio que era Edward, mi voz sonó un poco floja cuando contesté.

- ¿Hola?.-

- ¿Qué mierda esperabas para decirme que él asqueroso indio había regresado? – Me puse pálida tan rápido que Jake cambió su semblante de molestia a uno de preocupación.

- Yo… yo.- Me había quedado sin palabras. ¿Qué iba a decirle? ¿Qué iba a hacer ahora?

- ¡Dime Isabella! – Gritó.

- ¿Te está gritando? – Preguntó Jake irritado de nuevo.

Miré a Jake con panico, haciéndole una señal con mi mano de que no hablará.

Por favor que no lo haya escuchado, por favor, por favor…

- Isabella, dime que no es ese muerto de hambre el que habló ahorita.- Me ordenó con calmada ira.

- No le llames así.- Intenté que mi voz saliera firme pero fue solo como un reclamo flojo casi musitado.

Mi corazón saltó cuando escuché las llantas del automóvil lamentarse cuando este aceleró de momento.

Y entonces nada. Me había colgado.

Me quedé unos segundos con el teléfono en la oreja, estaba en shock.

¿Qué iba a hacer ahora?

La voz de Jake me sacó de mi momento autista.

- ¿Qué pasó? – Preguntó preocupado.

Y entonces caí en cuenta de algo.

Edward estaba viniendo a mi casa…

Me puse de pie bruscamente olvidándome de que tenía el plato en mi regazo.

La loza se rompió en varios pedacitos y la comida se esparció por el piso, pero no me importó. Necesitaba irme de ahí.

No podía dejar que Edward viniera a hacer una escena a mi casa. Charlie lo odiaría y lo más probable es que me prohibiera verlo. Además no quería que él y Jake se pelearan.

- Voy a salir.- Dije rápido y caminé hacía donde sabía que estaban las llaves de mi auto.

Jacob se puso en mi camino.

- ¿A dónde vas? – Me preguntó agarrando las llaves antes que yo.

Lo miré tratando de aparentar calma.

- Voy a ver a Edward.-Dije tratando de recuperarlas.

- ¿Qué te dijo? – Me preguntó mi amigo con sospecha.

- No me dijo nada, solo no quería que se enterara que estás aquí porque no quería que tengamos problemas, pero ya se enteró. Voy a hablar con él.-

Me miró unos segundos a los ojos y suspiró.

- No quiero que te haga daño.- Me susurró Jacob tomándome de las manos.

Le sonreí tratando de transmitirle seguridad.

- Él me ama Jake, no me va a hacer daño.- Le aseguré quitándole las llaves.

- Te voy a esperar aquí.-

- Como quieras, solo avísale a Billy.- Dije apurada caminando hacia la puerta.

Salí por la puerta con la mirada llena de aprensión de mi amigo en mi espalda.

Tomé aire y caminé hacía mi camioneta tratando de calmar el mal presentimiento que me apresaba el pecho.

Apenas había avanzado unos 500 metros en mi camioneta cuando me encontré de frente con el carro de Edward. Me estacioné aún lado del camino que llevaba hacía Forks, aún estaba abriendo mi puerta cuando él ya estaba aún lado de mi.

- Te vas a ir conmigo en este momento y te vas a quedar en mi casa.- Me ordenó furioso tomándome del brazo y azotando la puerta.

Me rehusé a que me llevara hasta su automóvil.

- ¡No puedo no llegar a dormir a mi casa! – Exclamé soltándome.

- ¡Claro que puedes! – Exclamó Edward volviendo a jalarme de un brazo.

Intenté soltarme pero su agarre ahora era mucho más fuerte. Respiré profundamente tratando de calmarme.

- Edward.- Lo llamé con voz suave.- Edward, espera. No puedo ir a tu casa a dormir, sin avisar así como si nada.- Dije mientras él me metía a su auto. No me escuchó y se sentó a mi lado.-Edward, ¿Puedes hacerme caso? Si mi papá ve el carro ahí a media carretera se va a asustar mucho.- Dije tratando de razonar por última vez con él.

- Me importa una mierda Isabella.- Me espetó Edward arrancando el carro.

Abrí la boca con indignación.

- ¡Pues a mí me importa una mierda tus estúpidos celos! – Exclamé furiosa abriendo la puerta y bajando del carro que ya había empezado a moverse. Trastabillé un poco pero me mantuve de pie.

¡Dios, Bella! Eso había sido estúpido y peligroso.

- ¡Que mierda te pasa! ¿¡Estás loca! – Exclamó Edward bajándose del auto. Pude notar que se había asustado con mi acción.

- ¡Aquí el único loco eres tú! – Grité subiéndome a mi automóvil. Prendí el motor pero Edward se paró delante de mi automóvil.

- Si vas a irte vas a tener que pasarme encima.- Me amenazó. Golpeé el volante con mi mano, Edward sabía que jamás iba a atropellarlo.

Giré mis llaves apagando el motor.

Mi novio sonrió con arrogancia. Sin embargo no pensaba sucumbir.

- No voy a ir contigo. – Le dije molesta cuando llegó hasta mi puerta.

- Oh, claro que si mi amor.- Me contestó abriendo la puerta de mi camioneta. Intenté escapar por la otra puerta pero Edward era más rápido y tomándome de la cadera me arrastró fuera. – Estas loca si crees que voy a dejar que te quedes en La Push sabiendo que esta ese asqueroso muerto de hambre ahí.-

Edward sabía que odiaba que insultara a Jake.

- ¡No lo llames así! – Exclamé furiosa mientras me revolvía entre sus brazos. Pero no sirvió de nada, como si fuera un costal de arena Edward me subió a su carro y le puso seguro a las puertas.

- Solo digo la verdad.- Espetó. No hablé en todo el camino sentía un vacio en el estomago y estaba ingeniando que haría para que Edward me dejara ir a mi casa.

Mi única opción era esperar a que Edward entrara en razón. Porque no iba a secuestrarme toda la noche

¿No?

Cuando llegamos a su casa me rehusé a bajar. El descendió de su auto y abrió mi puerta.

- ¿Qué? ¿Te vas a quedar ahí toda la noche?- Me preguntó burlonamente.

Si las miradas mataran Edward estaría seis metros bajo tierra en ese momento. Se estaba comportando de manera sumamente irritante.

- Bueno, si no piensas salir, tendré que llevarte…- Empezó inclinándose hacia mí.

- Llévame a mi casa.- Le gruñí cuando intentó cargarme.

- ¿Para qué te veas con Black? Ni lo sueñes.- Me dijo a centímetros de mi rostro. En verdad Edward parecía un demente. Hasta ahora que lo miraba de cerca me daba cuenta de su aspecto. Estaba completamente despeinado y su mirada…

Una punzada de miedo me atravesó el pecho.

- Estás drogado.- No fue una pregunta. Estaba completamente segura. Brinqué al asiento de copiloto y salí por esa puerta.- No voy a ir contigo a ningún lado.- Le dije mirándolo con su automóvil entre nosotros.

Ya me había peleado con Edward drogado antes, y había sido horrible, él enojado era violento, drogado lo era aún más, y considerando la situación actual, lo mejor era poner distancia entre nosotros.

- ¡Bella no seas estúpida! –

- Aléjate Edward.- Pero mis intentos de escape fueron en vano.

- ¿Por qué huyes de mi preciosa Bella?.- Me dijo sujetándome de la cintura. –De tu novio al que amas.-

Pestañeé para contener las lágrimas.

- Yo no amo al Edward drogado, lo odio.- Dije entre dientes. El apretó su agarre, podía sentir sus largos dedos presionando mis costados y dejando marcas moradas en mi blanca piel.

- Tú tienes que amarme de todas formas, Bella. – Me dijo besando mi cuello.- En las buenas, en las malas, feliz, enojado, como sea.- Me ordenó.- Y ahora te vas a quedar en mi habitación hasta que se acaben las vacaciones.-

- ¡¿Qué? – Exclamé, no podía estar hablando en serio. Edward comenzó a arrastrarme hacia su casa.- ¡Suéltame Edward! ¡Edward, estás lastimándome!-

- Eso debiste pensarlo antes de no decirme que el idiota de Black estaba en tu casa.-

- Es mi maldito amigo Edward.- Exclamé furiosa.- No voy a dejar de hablarle solo por tus caprichos.-

- ¡Cállate Bella! Vas a hacer lo que yo te ordene.-

- ¿Qué?¿Es en serio? ¡Bájame Edward! ¡Ahora! – Llegamos al pórtico y él me bajó de forma tan repentina que uno de mis tobillos fue azotado con una punzada de dolor.

- Ahora, vas a callarte, porque ahí adentro, están todos los imbéciles de mis hermanos, y sus aún más imbéciles novios. – Me susurró tomándome de los hombros, las lágrimas ya comenzaban a resbalar por mis mejillas. Edward estaba peor que nunca.- Vas a entrar calladita y sin saludar. ¿Ok? Y nos vamos a quedar en mi cuarto, hasta que el muerto de hambre se vaya otra vez.-

- No.- Le dije, sabía que estaba tentando el temperamento de Edward, y sabía que era peligroso. Pero aún así repetí.- No lo haré. Me voy a ir a mi casa.-

- ¿En serio? – Edward entornó los ojos y supe que debí obedecerlo cuando sentí sus manos apretar con demasiada fuerza mis brazos.

- Edward, estás lastimándome.- Dije de nuevo tratando de zafarme de su brusco agarre.

- ¿Vas a hacer lo que te dije? – Me preguntó mirándome con aquellos feroces ojos verdes. Asentí con la cabeza, tragándome el doloroso nudo en la garganta.

Por el momento era mejor decirle si a todo lo que me diga.

Sequé mis lágrimas y cuando abrió la puerta de su casa bajé mi cabeza, él me tomó del brazo y prácticamente me llevó por toda la sala.

- ¡Hey Bella! – Saludé secamente con la cabeza cuando los chicos me saludaron. En parte obedeciendo a Edward, en parte tratando de ocultar los rastros de lágrimas en mi rostro.

Una vez llegamos a su habitación Edward cerró con fuerza su puerta, y yo casi me caigo por el impulso que utilizó al introducirme a su cuarto.

Sabía que los chicos habían notado mi extraño comportamiento, y por adelantado ya estaba preocupada por lo que les diría una vez que me los encontrara sin mi novio.

Sin embargo al mirar de nuevo a Edward, decidí que dejaría esa preocupación para más al rato. Ahora tendría que tratar de resolver mi situación.

Saqué mi celular para avisarle a mi papá que me quedaría en casa de Edward, pero mi novio fue más rápido y me lo arrebató.

- Edward, tengo que avisarle a mi papá.- Charlie iba a volverse loco si no le avisaba donde estaba.

- ¡No! – Gritó Edward. Él ahora estaba caminando de un lado a otro como un león enjaulado.

- ¡No puedes encerrarme aqui! – Exclamé soltando algunas lágrimas.

Edward soltó algo parecido a un rugido. En un ataque de ira arrojó escandalosamente todos los discos en su buró.

Solté un gritito cuando de pronto me vi empujada bruscamente contra la pared.

- ¿Tú crees que soy idiota, Isabella? – Me preguntó con la voz filosa y los ojos encendidos.

Negué con la cabeza, soltando un sollozo.

- Entonces, ¡¿Por qué no me dijiste que Black estaba aquí? –

- Yo… yo… - Mi corazón latía con fuerza y no recordaba cuando había estado más aterrada en mi vida. Edward golpeó fuertemente la pared aún lado de mi cabeza, cerré los ojos temblando notablemente.- Edward, me estás asustando.- Dije con la voz temblorosa.- Por favor suéltame.-

La mirada de Edward cambió a una angustiada.

-¿Por qué? ¿Ya ni siquiera soportas que te toque? – Me preguntó con voz atormentada. Parpadeé sorprendida por el tan brusco cambio de actitud. –Ahora que Black regresó ya no quieres estar conmigo. Es eso, ¿Cierto?- Exclamó soltándome, rápidamente me alejé de él.

- No, Edward.- Traté de razonar con él.- Yo te amo y eso no va a cambiar.- Le dije.

Pero Edward estaba lleno de unos celos enfermizos que estaban siendo intensificados por la droga.

- ¡NO ME MIENTAS ISABELLA! – Gritó derribando su mesita de noche, haciendo que la pesada y antigua lámpara que se encontraba en él, se hiciera pedazos contra el piso. Cientos de gruesos pedazos de cristal bailaron en la alfombra y yo estiré las manos preparada para su ataque cuando unos golpes en la puerta nos distrajeron.

- ¿Qué está pasando? – Preguntó Emmett desde el otro lado de la puerta. Estaba segura que el escándalo lo había atraído.

Edward miró hacía esa dirección con odio.

- Nada que te importe, ¡Así que lárgate de aquí!- Exclamó. Emmett se quedó en silencio unos segundos.

- ¿Estás bien, Bella? – Insistió el mayor de los Cullen. Miré a Edward detenidamente antes de contestar. Era mi oportunidad de escapar.

Pero no podía hacerle eso a Edward.

- Estoy bien, Emmett. No pasa nada.- Contesté tratando de que mi voz tuviera un tono sereno que para nada coincidía con la situación.

- Voy a estar abajo, por si me necesitas.-

- Lárgate de una vez.- Volvió a exclamar mi novio con rabia.

- Edward, calmate.- Le pedí con el ceño fruncido.

- Callate Isabella, que no me tienes muy contento.-

- ¡No me calles Edward! – Ya tenía las mejillas rojas por el enojo.- Dame mi maldito celular, tengo que avisarle a mi papá que no voy a llegar a dormir.-

Edward soltó una risa despectiva.

- Estás completamente idiota si crees que te lo voy a dar. – Lleve mis manos a mi cabeza en señal de frustración.

¿Qué iba a hacer? Si no avisaba mi padre se iba a poner como loco. Jake tal vez querría venir a buscarme… y mi papá tal vez lo acompañaría. No podía dejar que mi padre viera a Edward en estas condiciones.

Me senté en su sofá de piel y lo miré angustiada.

-Mira Edward, tengo que avisarle a mi papá.- Le rogué.- Por favor, si quieres manda tú el mensaje pero mándalo, por favor.- Al parecer mi idea le pareció razonable.

- ¿Qué escribo? – Me preguntó.

- Papá, Alice se siente mal y estoy en su casa cuidándola. Probablemente me quede a dormir con ella.- Le dicté inventando conforme salían las palabras de mi boca.

A Edward le debía mi doctorado en mentiras.

Nos quedamos en silencio.

Edward se había sentado en su cama, parecía estar sumido en sus pensamientos y yo no hablaba por temor a alterarlo. Parecía haber entrado en una etapa de calma y no sería yo la culpable de que se volviera a alterar.

Mi celular sonó, indicándome que me había llegado un mensaje.

Edward lo leyó con la misma mirada ausente.

- Tu padre dice que está bien.- Me dijo, le sonreí ligeramente. Dudando un poco me acerqué a él.

Tenía que aprovechar que estaba tan pacifico.

- Vamos a dormir, ¿Te parece? – Le pregunté, le acaricié el cabello y el cerró los ojos ante el contacto.- Te amo Edward. Te amo tanto que a veces me duele.- Le dije, el apoyó su mejilla en mis pechos.

Y entonces sonó de nuevo mi celular. Era una llamada.

Cerré los ojos.

Por favor que no sea Jacob.

Por favor que no sea Jacob.

Lentamente como si estuviera ante un león peligroso con el cual no pudiera hacer ningún movimiento brusco, tomé el celular que mi novio había dejado en la cama.

En la pantalla se leía.

Llamada entrante. Jake.

- Es él. ¿Verdad? – Susurró Edward. Mi corazón paso de 0 a miles de latidos en un segundo.

- No… no lo sé.- Mentí. Retrocedí un par de pasos con el celular en la mano. La canción que tenía de tono acompañando la escena.

Edward se puso de pie y retrocedí otros dos pasos.

- Cálmate Edward. No voy a contestar el teléfono.- Le dije, alzando las manos.

El acortó la distancia con un par de zancadas.

- Por supuesto que no vas a contestar el teléfono.- Dijo arrebatándome el teléfono.- Yo lo haré.-

- ¡No! – Exclamé abalanzándome y quitándole el teléfono. No podía contestar, Jake no podía saber lo que estaba pasando, por que querría venir y no, él no podía estar cerca de Edward.

Sería un desastre.

- ¡Dame el maldito teléfono!- Me ordenó tomándome del brazo. Rápidamente apagué el celular.

- ¡Lo apagué! – Le mostré. Él me quitó el celular arrojándolo y rompiéndolo.

- ¿Por qué no quieres que hable con él? Isabella.- Me preguntó, de nuevo la mirada maniática me amenazaba.- ¿Tienes miedo que me diga qué estuvieron revolcándose hace unas horas? – La indignación controló mi cuerpo y antes de que mi cerebro pudiera procesarlo mi mano impactó con su mejilla.

- Eres un idiota.- Susurré, lo que debió haber salido como una exclamación.

Apenas procesé lo que había hecho me alejé de él lo más que pude.

- No debiste hacer eso.-

Solté un grito cuando Edward me empujó contra la pared.

- ¡Edward, me lastimas!- Exclamé con los ojos irritados por el llanto.

- ¡Eso debiste pensarlo antes de acostarte con Black! – Me gritó zarandeándome con fuerza haciendo que mi cabeza se golpeara con la pared.

- ¡No me acosté con él! – Le contesté entre sollozos.- No sé de dónde sacaste eso.-

Solté otro grito cuando él me tomó del cuello alzándome un poquito.

- No me mientas Isabella.- Siseó. Yo traté de dejar de llorar para hablar.

- No estoy mintiendo.- Su agarre se hizo un poco más fuerte.- Edward. ¿No me amas? Si en verdad me amaras no estarías tratándome así.- Repliqué sollozando, rogando por que el chantaje emocional funcionara.- A las personas a las que se ama no se les lastima.- Dije de nuevo, mirando como la expresión de Edward cambiaba. Me soltó, y yo resbalé hasta el suelo soltando un tembloroso suspiro de alivio.

Edward me miró desde su posición.

- Necesito irme.- Susurró. Mis alertas volvieron a dispararse.

Si Edward se iba, lo más probable es que fuera por más droga

- No.- Dije mirándolo a los ojos.

- Es lo mejor.- Aseguró dando dos pasos hacia atrás.

- No, Edward. Quédate.- Le pedí poniéndome de pie.

- No, tú… te quedarás aquí, y yo regresaré cuando esté… más tranquilo.- Me dijo. Y entré en pánico.

Él iba a dejarme aquí encerrada.

- ¡No! – Exclamé poniéndome de pie.- No me puedes encerrar aquí.- Me colgué de su brazo cuando abrió la puerta.

- Solo será hasta que regrese.- Me dijo, tratando de que me suelte de su brazo. Pero me opuse con toda la fuerza que pude.- ¡Suéltame Isabella! – Exclamó forcejeando conmigo, finalmente me empujó enérgicamente y salió por la puerta, cerrándola con llave.

Caí fuertemente tratando de suavizar el golpe con mi brazo, justamente sobre los pedazos de cristal que se incrustaron en mi piel.

-¡Mierda!- Exclamé, mi brazo sangraba y parecía que en verdad me había lastimado seriamente.- ¡Edward! – Lo llamé rogando por qué no estuviera lo suficientemente lejos. - ¡EDWARD! – Me puse de pie y me senté en su cama, de manera veloz sus sabanas de color azul se tiñeron de rojo, traté de presionar las heridas con la sabana pero intensas punzadas de dolor me lo impidieron.- ¡EDWARD! – Grité de nuevo, pero claramente escuché como arrancaba el Volvo y se iba.

Entré en pánico.

¿Qué iba a hacer?

Necesitaba ayuda. Yo sola no podía sacarme los cristales, estaba haciendo un esfuerzo increíble por no desmayarme por la sangre.

El cuarto de Alice estaba lo suficiente lejos para que mis gritos no se escucharan. Mi celular estaba destrozado en el piso…

Entonces recordé que Emmett me dijo que iba a estar al pendiente…

- ¡EMMETT!- Grité con todas las fuerzas que pude. Una mancha roja de considerable tamaño en las sabanas aumentaba mi desesperación.- ¡EMMETT! ¡ROSALIE! ¡ALICE!- Grité acercándome a la puerta.

- ¡Estamos aquí! – Casi me desmayo de alivio al escuchar la voz de Rosalie, escuché como abrían la puerta. - ¡Dios! ¿Qué te pasó? – Exclamó mi amiga al ver la sangre en mis brazos.

- Me tropecé y caí sobre los crist….-

- ¡Y un carajo! ¡Eso maldito idiota te hizo esto! – Rugió la rubia, Emmett rápidamente había intentado presionar la herida pero obtuvo el mismo resultado que yo.

- No, Rosalie. –

- ¡No lo defiendas! – Exclamó la chica furiosa.

- Rosalie, cariño. No es momento, necesitamos ayudar a Bella.- La calmó Emmett, podía notar en sus ojos que estaba furioso, sin embargo él siempre había tenido un autocontrol que era totalmente contrario al de su hermano menor.- Llama a Esme, dile que nos vea en mi habitación. – Rosalie asintió con la cabeza y salió corriendo al cuarto de los padres de Emmett.

Emmett me guió rápidamente hasta su cuarto.

- ¡Bella! ¿Qué te pasó? – Alice alertada por los gritos había salido de su habitación para ver qué pasaba. Caminó junto con nosotros, quise contestarle pero empezaba a marearme.

- No es el momento Alice.- Le dijo Emmett apurado, finalmente llegamos a su habitación y dos minutos después llegó Esme. Traía un botiquín de emergencia. Emmett me sentó en su cama.

- ¿Qué pasó? – Preguntó con seriedad. Miré asustada a mis amigos.

- Yo… me tropecé y caí sobre unos cristales.- Dije, era la verdad. No estaba mintiendo.- Soy torpe.-

Rosalie bufó y salió de la habitación.

Esme asintió con la cabeza y velozmente retiró con unas pinzas los pequeños cristales que no eran muchos.

- Las heridas no son profundas pero si hubieras venido unos diez minutos más tarde hubieras necesitado que te lleváramos al hospital.- Me informó Esme mientras terminaba de ponerme lacitos* en las heridas.- ¿Pasó aquí en la casa?- Preguntó mirando a Emmett.

- Si.- Contestó Rosalie entrando por la puerta. Me tensé. Miré a Rosalie suplicante, que Esme se enterara sería lo peor que le podría pasar a Edward.

La esposa de Carlisle me miró preocupada. Ella no pudo haber escuchado los gritos porque su habitación estaba del otro lado de la casa, sin embargo al igual que todos los que conocían a Edward estaba predispuesta sospechar en contra de él.

- ¿Edward te hizo esto? – Me preguntó mirándome a los ojos, desvié la vista y negué con la cabeza.- Tienes también unas marcas en los brazos que estoy segura que en poco tiempo se convertirán en moretones.-

- No creo que Edward le haya lastimado.- Rebatió Alice.

- No lo defiendas.- Gruño Rosalie, Emmett la acarició en el brazo tratando de calmarla.- Emmett y yo escuchamos como algo se rompía en el cuarto de Edward y escuchamos también como te gritaba.-

- No fue como ustedes piensan.- Me defendí. Decidí que tenía que contarles que había pasado.- Solo…. Por favor que no salga de esta habitación, no quiero que se enteré Carlisle, ni mi padre, ni Jasper, mucho menos Jake.- Les dije mirándolos. Todos asintieron, pero yo miraba solamente a Esme que era la que más me preocupaba.

Ella después de pensarlo, asintió con una mueca de desagrado.

Desvié mi vista hacía el piso.

- Edward no me lastimó.- Les aseguré.- Si, estábamos discutiendo. Jacob regresó y él no quiere que me acerque a él, está celoso. Discutimos acerca de eso, saben que tiene problemas para controlar su ira, tiró unas cosas, entre eso, la lámpara de su habitación, cuando quiso irse traté de detenerlo, lo único que hizo fue soltarse de mi agarre, perdí el equilibrio y caí sobre los cristales.- Finalicé.

- Si es verdad, entonces ¿Por qué te había dejado encerrada? ¿Por qué no te ayudó si vio que estabas lastimada? – Preguntó Rosalie, no me había creído ni una palabra.

Alice la miraba molesta y la verdad, yo igual me estaba molestando con su actitud.

- Creo que no se dio cuenta que dejo puesta la llave y él no vio que me lastime, intente llamarlo pero no me escuchó.- Rebatí.

Esme me miraba con aprensión.

Se me hizo un nudo en la garganta.

- Maldito Idiota.- Escuché que dijo Rosalie entre dientes. Emmett le acarició el brazo de nuevo y se puso de pie.

El mayor de los Cullen soltó un suspiro.

- ¿Quieres que te lleve a tu casa? – Me preguntó. Tragué pesadamente.

Estaba debatiéndome entre quedarme o irme.

Edward se pondría furioso si no me veía en su habitación; Pero por otro lado… no sabía si regresaría drogado y no era buena idea quedarme para la segunda parte de la pelea.

- Si por favor, llévame a mi casa.- Le dije a Emmett una vez tomé mi decisión.

Lo vi susurrarle a algo a Rosalie que asintió sin ganas. Le sonreí y agradecí a Esme. Ella me hizo esperar para darme unas pastillas contra el dolor y una pomada para untarme en el brazo.

- Gracias Esme, sé que Edward no es la mejor persona contigo, y por lo tanto agradezco mucho que no le digas nada a Carlisle.- Le dije sonriéndole.- En serio, muchas gracias.- Repetí.

- De nada, cariño. Cuídate mucho por favor. Si sientes molestias regresa. – La preocupación en los ojos de la madrastra de Edward era más que obvia y eso me hizo sentir un pequeño dolor en el pecho que me siguió acompañando en el enorme carro de Emmett.

Ni Rosalie, ni Alice nos acompañaron y por una parte lo agradecí, no tenía ganas de hablar con nadie. Mucho menos con Rosalie.

Emmet me ayudó a subir a su Jeep y nos encaminamos en silencio a La Push.

En el silencio de la noche, ya eran más de las doce y media, mis pensamientos volaron a mil por hora.

¿Por qué Edward se habría drogado?

Instintivamente mi cerebro conectaba la llegada de mi mejor amigo con esto, no estaba segura pero creía que el enterarse de esto había sido la causa de la recaída de Edward.

Tanto que habíamos logrado…

Un par de lágrimas resbalaron por mis mejillas.

¿Por qué había hecho esto Edward? Ahora todo sería más difícil.

Me dolía la angustia de Edward, él estaba tan herido, tan roto y yo no sabía cómo ayudarlo.

- Edward estaba drogado, ¿Verdad? – La voz de Emmett me tomó por sorpresa. Tomé aire y con la punta de los dedos capturé un par de gotas más que fluyeron por mi rostro.

Asentí levemente con la cabeza.

No abrí la boca hasta que el nudo en mi garganta se disolvió hasta tal punto que no resultaba doloroso el emitir palabras.

Entonces tuve que aclarar la situación.

- Él no me hizo esto Emm. Eso es cierto.- Le dije.- Estoy así porque él había comenzado a dejar las drogas; Y ahora tuvo una recaída, sé que luego vendrá a pedirme perdón. Se va a sentir muy mal por lo que hizo y se va a culpar por esto.- Le expliqué alzando el brazo ligeramente.- Aunque no sea su culpa. – Recalqué.

Emmett se quedó callado y el auto se detuvo. Habíamos llegado a La Push. Podía ver la luz de la sala prendida y eso solo podía decir que Jacob se había quedado; Esperándome.

Cerré los ojos.

- Jacob está ahí.- Dije.- está esperándome y tampoco me va a creer.- Me quejé.

Emmett me miró unos segundos.

- No sé qué decirte Bells.- Me contestó.

- No tenías que decirme nada.- Aún con la angustia consumiéndome, una sonrisa sincera me salió al contestarle a Emmett.

Abrí la puerta del Jeep y me bajé con cuidado. Iba a cerrar la puerta cuando la preocupación cruzó mi pecho.

- Si regresa a tu casa y está drogado, no lo dejes venir por favor.- Le pedí al mayor de los Cullen mirándolo seriamente.- Lo amo y no quiero que mi papá lo vea en esas condiciones. Estoy seguro que me prohibiría verlo y no podría soportar eso.-

Emmett asintió con la cabeza y prendió de nuevo el motor. Le sonreí y cerré la puerta.

Lo miré marcharse por la carretera mientras respiraba profundamente y trataba de quitarme la marca de haber llorado del rostro.

Tomé unos minutos más para armarme de valor y caminé a mi casa.

Apenas abrí la puerta mi amigo se precipitó a mi encuentro.

- ¡Bella! ¿Qué te pasó? – Los ojos de Jake se agrandaron cuando me vieron, rápidamente se acercó para tomar mi brazo.

Solté un leve siseo por el repentino movimiento.

- Lo siento.- Se disculpó Jake soltando mi brazo bajándolo suavemente. - ¿Qué pasó? – Estaba tan harta de esa pregunta por hoy. La mirada de Jake pasó de la preocupación a la sospecha en cuestión de segundos.- Fue ese idiota ¿Verdad? Edward te lastimó.-

Caminé lentamente al sofá y me desplomé en él sin fuerzas.

- No, Jake.- Dije suspirando, sabía que no iba a creerme.-Edward no me lastimó, caí sobre unos cristales.-

Mi amigo se quedó callado unos segundos y se acercó a mí.

Estaba preparada para sus exclamaciones de reproche por defender a mi novio, sin embargo Jake simplemente se arrodilló delante de mí.

- ¿Me estás diciendo la verdad? – Me preguntó con el ceño fruncido de preocupación.

Tragué saliva.

- Si Jake, fue un accidente. Tropecé, me caí sobre los cristales, Edward ni siquiera estaba. Emmett me trajo hace unos momentos, Esme me curó.- Le expliqué. Mi amigo negó con la cabeza.

Ahí estaba, no me había creído.

- Bella…- Susurró con reproche.- Debes de empezar a ser más atenta, un día de estos te vas a lastimar de verdad.- Me regañó. Me dio unas palmadas en la cabeza y se sentó a mi lado.

Me había creído.

Pestañeé un par de veces sorprendida, la normal actitud de Jacob conmigo me había tomado desprevenida.

La confianza en mí de Jake era casi prácticamente ciega. Me sentí realmente enferma.

Me puse de pie lentamente.

- Me voy a la cama, estoy cansada, adolorida y tengo mucho sueño por las medicinas que me dio Esme.- Dije queriendo huir de esos ojos confiados que me miraban con preocupación.

Mi amigo me sonrió levemente.

- Esta bien Bells, voy a mi casa. Nos vemos mañana.- Dijo dándome un ligero abrazo.- Te quiero torpe, descansa.- Le sonreí y le dije que yo igual le quería, aunque no me sentía del todo bien diciéndole eso.

Quería a Jacob, pero sentía que traicionaba a Edwad por decírselo.

Abri la puerta de mi cuarto aún meditando, con la garganta apretando.

Antes no tenía secretos con Jake.

Antes de Edward, claro.

Se sentía tan mal engañar a mi amigo, no me molestaba en exceso mentirle a Emmett o a Rosalie, Esme o Jasper, incluso a mi papá; pero Jake era harina de otro costal.

Soltando algunas lágrimas me acosté en mi cama.

Qué rápido cambiaban las cosas. Edward había recaído en las drogas, y eso me aterraba. Rosalie en una ocasión me había dicho que Edward drogado perdía completamente la razón, yo sabía que mi novio podía ser extremadamente violento cuando estaba bajo las influencias de alguna droga, sin embargo lo que había pasado hoy sobrepasaba por mucho mis peores premoniciones.

¿Qué iba a hacer?

Mis amigos pensaban ahora que me maltrataba, y no sabía qué hacer con Edward y Jacob.

La única salida era separarme de Jake…

Una punzada de dolor atravesó mi pecho; ¿Sería capaz de hacer aún lado a mi mejor amigo?

Aquel que me ayudo en los peores momentos, quien me reparó cuando era solo un puñado de heridas abiertas, quien siempre me ha apoyado.

Mi hermano.

Me limpie las lagrimas que fluían libremente por mi rostro y con miedo a contestar la pregunta que me había formulado y descubrir en lo que me había transformado, mejor me puse a pensar en que haría con lo que había pasado hoy.

Estaba segura que Edward aparecía apenas pudiera por mi casa, pidiéndome perdón, echándose la culpa de lo que había pasado.

Tendríamos que volver a luchar contra su adicción, las recaídas siempre eran duras.

Me pregunté si Edward había vuelto a consumir después que me encerró en su alcoba. Esperaba que no, ya que si lo había hecho iba a ser aún más difícil retomar el buen camino.

Cansada física y emocionalmente me dormí sumergiendo en nuevas pesadillas, donde Jacob y Edward eran protagonistas e incluso Lauren hacía apariciones macabras.

-o-o-o-

Mis ojos se abrieron abruptamente.

Un ruido me había despertado de mi profundo sueño y hacía que mi corazón palpitara a mil por hora.

Busqué frenéticamente con la mirada lo que sea que me había puesto en ese estado. Al pasar por segunda vez mi vista por el cuarto casi completamente oscuro fue cuando lo vi. Una sombra estaba parada a lado de la ventana.

Un latigazo de miedo me recorrió e impulsivamente corrí hacía la puerta de mi habitación, pero la sombra me atrapó con facilidad y me cubrió la boca con una mano.

Una mano muy familiar.

- Sh, soy yo, necesito hablar contigo. – Tuve un segundo donde mis músculos se destensaron al reconocer la voz, pero al instante el miedo volvió.

Edward estaba en mi casa, con mi padre durmiendo a solo un piso de distancia, y lo peor de todo es que la oscuridad me impedía ver en qué condiciones se encontraba.

Estaba acorralada y ahora tenía que tratar de que esto no se me fuera de las manos, una vez más.

* * *

Responderé todos los reviews.

Saludos a todas, y besos, y abrazos.

No me odien por tardar tanto.

Pd: Voy a subir un cap a There's something in the dark acerca de como se enteró Edward del regreso de Jack.


	46. Optimismo

**Todo lo que reconozcan no es mío.**

Descaradamente después de mucho sin actualizar aquí me tienen. Este capítulo inicialmente era el doble de largo, pero a la segunda parte todavía le faltan algunos retoques que pueda tardar una o dos semanas para atender, y ya no quería esperar más para subirlo.

Les ruego lean mi nota al final del capítulo.

* * *

**Optimismo**

Edward estaba en mi casa, con mi padre durmiendo a solo un piso de distancia, y lo peor de todo es que la oscuridad me impedía ver en qué condiciones se encontraba.

Estaba acorralada y ahora tenía que tratar de que esto no se me fuera de las manos, una vez más.

Tragué saliva. Todos mis músculos estaban tensos.

Sentí sus labios rozar suavemente un lado de mi cabeza, suspiró levemente y retiró su mano de mi boca.

Traté de alejarme pero Edward me tomó de la cintura suavemente. Me encogí ligeramente.

- Estoy bien amor, no me temas por favor - Me susurró. – Prende la luz y mírame si no me crees. -

Volví a pasar saliva. Él me soltó, y yo vacilante encendí mi lámpara de mesa.

Sus ojos verdes me indicaron que él era otra vez mi Edward.

Al instante solté un suspiro.

Las piernas me temblaron tanto de alivio que tuve que dar dos fuertes zancadas para dejarme caer en la cama.

Él se sentó a mi lado en silencio, parecía que no sabía que decir y yo extrañamente no estaba segura si quería que estuviera tan cerca de mí.

- Bella.- Susurró con la voz ronca.- Lo siento mucho, te juro que no entiendo como pude lastimarte.-

- Yo tampoco lo entiendo.- Le contesté sintiéndome rara, era como si algo me apretara el estomago y me endureciera los hombros.

Edward tragó saliva y se agarró el cabello, la brusquedad del movimiento me hizo sobresaltarme; Lo que sorprendió a Edward… y también a mí.

Él se puso de rodillas frente a mí, y yo no quería mirarlo a los ojos. Tenía miedo.

Su manó voló hacía mi rostro e inconscientemente me encogí un poco. Y eso fue peor que gritarle que lo odiaba y que se alejara de mí para siempre, vi en sus ojos que ese gesto le dolió mucho más de lo que a mí me habían dolido todas mis heridas. Me tomó de las manos y las besó desesperadamente.

- Por favor no te alejes.- Me dijo mirándome a los ojos.- Bella, lo siento tanto. Me salí de control, temía perderte, me moría de celos. Ya te había dicho antes que…- Se detuvo al recordar lo mismo que yo llevaba horas rememorando.

- Ya me habías dicho antes que lo sentías, que nunca iba a volver a pasar.- Musité bajando la mirada. De repente mis fuerzas me habían abandonado. Algo dentro de mí me decía que estaba siendo demasiado dura con él, que en realidad él estaba drogado en ese momento y no sabía lo que hacía.

Increíblemente Edward se había quedado sin palabras, abrió la boca un par de veces y la volvió a cerrar. Yo también estaba en shock, varias cosas estaban viniendo a mi mente tan rápido que di gracias que estaba sentada porque no estaba segura de que mis piernas aguantaran.

- Edward…- comencé diciendo con la voz temblorosa.- ¿Te has dado cuenta cuantas veces te he pedido que no vuelas a lastimarme? – Le pregunté, o nos pregunté. ¿Cuántas veces ya habían sido? ¿Cuántas veces más serían?

- Yo… Bella… Mierda.- Susurró, tomó mis manos y juntas las pegó a su frente.- Lo siento mucho, no sé porque lo hago, no sé qué hacer, te amo tanto, te necesito tanto…-

- Yo también. – Dije pero mi voz salió como si estuviera derrotada, como si supiera que me estaba condenando, y lo estaba haciendo - Necesito que me dejes sola un rato, ¿Está bien? – Le pedí acariciándole el cabello, no porque lo quisiera, si no porque sabía que él lo necesitaba mucho. Lo podía ver en la forma en que su mirada estaba clavada en mi regazo y en cómo sus manos tomaban desesperadamente las mías.

- No quiero. Quiero que estés conmigo.- Susurró débilmente, porque Edward sabía que lo que estaba pidiendo era lógico y que él no estaba en posición de exigir nada. Así que no le contesté, después de un rato, él se puso de pie. Se veía tan vulnerable…

- Te amo tanto que no sé qué hacer sin ti Bella. – Me dijo ya cuando estaba en la ventaba a punto de salir, - Estoy tratando tanto de hacer las cosas bien… pero no sé cómo, siempre de alguna forma termino echándolo a perder todo…- Dijo con una tristeza que nunca había escuchado en él.

Me recordó a Simmon.

Ese pensamiento activó todas mis alarmas.

- Te amo Edward, te amo muchísimo como para alejarme de ti. Tal vez solo necesitamos tiempo, - Le dije con urgencia.- Haremos las cosas bien, te lo juro, no me iré, esperaré, te ayudaré a salir adelante.- Él me sonrió levemente, como queriéndome creer.- ¿Nos vemos mañana?-

Él asintió levemente.

- Nos vemos mañana mi amor.- Me contestó y salió por la ventana tan silenciosamente como había llegado.

-o-o-o-

A la mañana siguiente fui severamente regañada por mi descuido.

–Estoy comenzando a pensar que esas heridas no te las haces tú sola – Me regañó Charlie. Casi entro en pánico.

Bufé, ante la atenta mirada de Jake y de mi padre.

- Vamos papá, sabes que no necesito ayuda para lastimarme.- Dije rodando los ojos, tratando de parecer natural.

Mi papá frunció más el ceño y se fue refunfuñando.

- Eso es nuevo – Comentó Jake con la mirada fija en donde se fue mi papá. Me encogí de hombros y después de unos segundos meditando regresó a su tono jovial – ¿Qué te parece una reunión con los chicos en la tarde? – Me preguntó sonriendo.

- Me parece genial –Dije sonando más entusiasmada de lo que estaba, no sabía con que humor me iba a encontrar a Rosalie, cada día se me estaba haciendo más difícil terminar una plática con ella sin terminar molesta.

Y debido a los recientes acontecimientos…

Suspiré, no podía desairar a Jake.

- Me muero por ver a Emmett.- Dijo emocionado mi amigo, le sonreí. - ¿Qué te parece si le llamamos a Jazz para que venga de una vez?-

- Me parece una excelente idea – Acepté tomando el teléfono. Llamé a Jasper y en 15 minutos estuvo en mi casa.

Jasper estaba, prácticamente, brincando de felicidad por Jake.

- Amigo, te extrañe horrores, las cosas no son lo mismo sin ti – Jasper me dirigió una mirada rápida, y no sabía si el comentario era por mi o solo fue una coincidencia.

Lo ignoré porque prefería creer que no era por mí.

- Deja de llorar Taylor – Dijo Jake después de abrazarlo - sé que me amas, pero no tienes que gritar a los cuatro vientos que dejarías a la pequeña Alice por mi.- Bromeó mi amigo.

Jasper sonrió y me miró, fijándose en las vendas que tenía en los antebrazos.

- ¿Qué te pasó? –

- Caí sobre unos cristales en casa de Alice.- Le expliqué soltando un suspiro.

Jazz entrecerró un poco los ojos.

- Que raro, Alice no me comentó nada hoy cuando la vi.- Comentó el rubio con la voz cargada de sospecha. Al instante me puse nerviosa.

- Que raro. – Le respondí, - Incluso estuvo conmigo mientras Esme me curó.-

Nos quedamos en silencio unos segundos y entonces torpemente le conté acerca de la reunión que queríamos hacer en la tarde.

- Suena genial. Emmett va a morir de felicidad cuando te vea, Jake.- Sonrió Jazz y luego añadió crípticamente, - Y tal vez Rosalie te ponga un altar.-

Mi amigo soltó una risa y pasó un brazo sobre mis hombros.

- Deberíamos ir a comprar lo que necesitamos – Dije apartándome de Jake y tomando mis llaves.

Jasper protestó pidiendo que vayamos en su carro y acepté porque no tenía ganas de manejar.

La conversación fluyó ligera, entre risas y sonrisas. Estábamos felices de tener a Jake con nosotros. Bueno, yo estaba feliz pero aún así no dejaba de rondarme en la cabeza Edward, no podía dejar de pensar en que estaba haciendo en ese momento y en sí volveríamos a tener problemas por él. Lo más seguro es que sí.

La reunión de bienvenida fue en casa de Rose, su madre estaba de viaje y podíamos hacer todo el ruido que quisiéramos.

La reacción de Emmett al ver a mi amigo fue increíble. Gritó, lo levantó en brazos, lo abrazó y luego volvió a gritar soltando atronadoras risas.

- Jacob no tienes idea de cuánto te extrañamos. – Le dijo Rosalie dándole un fuerte abrazo. – Las cosas son muy distintas si tú no estás.-

Mi amigo suspiró.

- Chicos… va a ser una tortura separarme de ustedes cuando tenga que regresar, - dijo.

Alice le sonrió levemente y le dio un pequeño abrazo, luego se acercó a mí.

- ¿Has hablado con Edward? – Me preguntó en voz baja una vez todos se sumieron en conversaciones.

- Si, entró en mi cuarto en la madrugada.- Le conté contenta de poder hablar con alguien que no iba a molestarse. – No fue una conversación agradable, - Agregué, Alice hizo una mueca.

- ¿Vas a verlo hoy? – Asentí.

- Le hablé hace unos minutos para decirle que venga a buscarme dentro de un par de horas. – Ya le había prometido que hoy nos veríamos, y no podía quitarme de la cabeza la mirada que me dio antes de irse de mi cuarto. Miré a Jake y se me encogió un poco el corazón. – No sé qué hacer, no quiero dejar a Edward, lo amo y sé que él me ama también, y más que nada me necesita.-

- Pues no lo dejes Bella, - el ruego en la voz de la más pequeña de los Cullen no me pasó desapercibido. – Mira, es solo un mal momento, Jake se va a ir otra vez ¿no? –

Asentí sintiéndome culpable por pensar de esa forma.

Escuché un bufido y volteé para encontrarme con los azules ojos de Rosalie. Fruncí el ceño, ¿Qué hacía escuchando conversaciones ajenas?

Traté de no demostrar mi molestia y caminé hacía Jazz, Jake y Emmett. Jacob sonrió enormemente al verme.

- ¿Cuándo tiempo hacía que no veía tu piscina de baba? – Dijo Emm dándole fuertes palmadas en la espalda.

Jake lo empujó. Estuvimos platicando mucho tiempo, riéndonos de las anécdotas de mi amigo.

- ¡Cada vez que veía a una castaña tropezar, pensaba en Bella! – Exclamó burlándose de mí. – Les decía que tuvieron un Bellamomento, y no lo entendían -.

Me reí y lo golpeé en el hombro.

Estábamos pasándola muy bien, ya había olvidado la última vez que me había reído tanto. Todos estábamos de buen humor, incluso Rosalie había dejado de mirarme raro.

Mi celular sonó, era un mensaje de Edward, estaba a diez minutos.

- Bueno chicos, es hora de que me vaya.- Anuncié.

- ¿Te llevo? – Preguntó Jake pasando un brazo sobre mis hombros.

- Emmm… no gracias, vienen por mí, - Dije incomoda, Rosalie soltó otro sonido de fastidio y yo le dí una mala mirada. Tenía que dejar de hacer esas cosas o íbamos a tener una gran pelea. Tomé mi bolso. – Bueno chicos, nos vemos después- Dije, Jake me dio un beso en la sien y se despidió mirándome con confusión por el comportamiento de Rosalie.

Oh, y yo estaba sintiendo ganas de matar a Rosalie, ahora Jacob y Jasper obviamente se habían dado cuenta que algo andaba mal.

Salí al pórtico y no habían pasado ni cinco segundos y ya tenía a Rose detrás de mí.

Respiré profundamente, una pelea con mi amiga no era precisamente lo más sensato con mis demás amigos cerca.

- Así que ni un día te vas a apartar de él después de lo que hizo.-

. Para empezar aún no estamos juntos-juntos, estamos arreglando las cosas. Él no hizo nada Rose, ya te lo dije…-

- Ahórrate esa mierda, - Me interrumpió.- Date cuenta que tu comportamiento no es normal, estas cegada y estás siendo estúpida.-

- ¡Basta Rosalie! – Exclamé enfadada, - Deja de meterte en mi relación con Edward, sé que no lo soportas y que crees que es un monstruo, pero no es así…-

- ¡Despierta Bella! Mira lo que hace, mira como te trata…-

- ¡Basta Rose! si no estás dispuesta a aceptarnos, creo que lo mejor será que tú y yo no sigamos siendo amigas.- Dije con pesadumbre, quería a Rosalie, mucho a decir verdad, pero no podía dejarla seguir tratándome de esa forma, ni a mí, ni a Edward.

- ¡¿Qué mierda te hizo ese hombre Bella?! ¡Mira como te tiene, te hace y te deshace a su antojo y tú ni te defiendes! – Exclamó Rosalie furiosa.

Sentía la cara roja de tan molesta que estaba.

- Rose, te quiero, pero no voy a permitir que te metas en mi relación. Las cosas no son como crees, no me quieres escuchar y no me quieres creer, no voy a seguir discutiendo contigo, – Vi las luces del carro de Edward que se acercaban por la calle.

Rosalie se limpió un par de lágrimas que le resbalaron por las mejillas y sentí mi corazón apretarse un poco. Me abracé a mi misma para evitar consolarla.

- Me duele ver cómo te dejas lastimar por alguien que no vale la pena.- Dijo entre dientes. Una nueva oleada de ira me envolvió.

- Ese es el problema de todos ustedes, de verdad creen que Edward no vale la pena. – Espeté mirándola furibunda.- ¡Él vale la pena! Si alguno de ustedes en algún momento hubiera tratado de ayudar...- Deje de hablar, no iba a seguir peleando. Me di la vuelta y caminé hacía mi novio.

- Tratamos Bella, de verdad tratamos y él nos dio una puñalada por la espalda, tengo miedo que a ti no te la dé metafóricamente.- Eso me paralizó por unos segundos, un escalofrió subió por mi columna y observé el carro de mi novio que ahora estaba a tan solo un par de metros de mí.- Déjalo Bella, no te sacrifiques por él, - Dijo con tanto desprecio que la ira volvió a mi.

Escuché los pasos de los demás acercarse, seguramente atraídos por la fuerte discusión, así que me apresuré a subirme al auto.

Lo último que me faltaba era que Edward y Jake comenzaran a pelearse.

- Vámonos.- Le pedí con firmeza a Edward.

- ¿Está todo bien? – Me preguntó mientras salíamos a toda velocidad.

- No – Dije con los dientes apretados y sin poder contenerme exclamé: - ¡Y todo gracias a ti! Rosalie está enfadada conmigo, no entiende porque sigo contigo, mi papá me dio a entender que no me cree que yo sola me haya lastimado, y Jasper y Jacob están sospechando que algo va mal.-

Sentí como la velocidad a la que íbamos aceleraba considerablemente.

- Si tanto te importa lo que Black piense…-

Eso fue todo, sentí como la ira subía de golpe desde mi estomago hasta mis mejillas.

- ¿NO ME JODAS EDWARD? – Lo interrumpí – ¿SI SABES QUE SUE ES COMO LA SEGUNDA MADRE DE JAKE, Y QUE ELLA VA A SER MI MADRASTRA DENTRO DE POCO? ¡Lo digo porque no quiero que mi padre se entere y me prohíba verte Edward! ¿Si lo entiendes o las jodidas drogas ya te frieron el cerebro? – Recargué mi espalda en asiento con la respiración agitada.- Y para el carro, no quiero estar contigo en este momento. – Agregué bajando la voz. Edward paró el carro de golpe, al instante sentí una opresión en el pecho y comencé a sentir miedo. Me tensé y me regañé a mi misma por alterarlo.

Pero el no reaccionó violentamente.

- Discúlpame – Dijo Edward tomándome de la mano – Es que solo escuchar que lo mencionas hace que me hierva la sangre – No lo quería voltear a ver, me sentía aliviada por su comportamiento pero quería seguir molesta con él y sabía que si miraba dentro de sus verdes ojos eso no iba a pasar.

- ¿Por qué lo odias tanto? – Le pregunté aún sin mirarlo. Él soltó un suspiro y tardó varios segundos en contestar.

- Es que… es simplemente que es él. –

- Eso no es, ni de broma, una respuesta aceptable. – Le rebatí frunciendo el ceño, estaba tentando mi suerte pero no pude controlarme.

Él me miró por casi un minuto.

-Lo odio Bella. Lo odio de la misma forma que odio a mis abuelos y que odio a la esposa de mi padre. – Dijo con una firmeza que me cortó el aliento. – Siento que es la única persona que puede alejarte de mí y lo odio por eso.- Su sinceridad me dejó sin palabras por varios segundos.

- Él único que puede alejarme de ti eres tú.- Le aseguré lentamente, tenía que hacérselo saber.

Él me miró por un par de segundos y desvió la mirada. Encendió el motor.

- Eso no me da mucho consuelo. – Lo escuché murmurar pero decidí hacer como si no lo hubiera escuchado, había temas que no podía hablar con Edward, ni siquiera tenía caso que lo intente.

Incluso ahora que Edward me decía que me amaba y todo lo que significaba para él, había muchas cosas que no me decía. Él odiaba sentirse o demostrar su vulnerabilidad, una gran prueba de cuanto me amaba era que me dijera que me necesitaba, y que me confesara que creía que Jacob podría separarme de él, eso significaba que se estaba muriendo de miedo porque yo no lo amara tanto como él a mí.

Sentía que el corazón me dolía, Edward me amaba tanto, me necesitaba tanto…

A veces tenía miedo de que algo me pase, solo porque no sabía si él podría superarlo.

Tomé la mano que siempre dejaba reposando en el asiento y le di un beso.

- Tu eres lo más importante para mí, te amo nunca lo olvides, – Volteé hacía la ventana y me fijé en que pasábamos el retorno para dirigirse a su casa. - ¿A donde vamos? – Le pregunté.

- Estaba pensando en que fuéramos a tu casa – Me dijo desviando la vista de la carretera para mirarme. – De verdad no quiero estar en mi casa. –

Asentí pero no me pareció una buena idea, en mi casa a esta hora estaban todos, incluso Billy, y lo más seguro es que Jake se dirigiera ahí cuando se retirara de casa de Rosalie.

-Tengo una mejor idea – Dije de repente recordando algo. - Puedo ir a mi casa a recoger las llaves de la casa en Forks –

Edward asintió y en un cuarto de hora ya estábamos en la puerta de mi antigua casa.

Cuando llegamos Edward prendió un cigarro y yo prendí las luces del portón para luego acompañarlo.

Estábamos sentados en silencio, pero ambos sabíamos que necesitábamos hablar, yo tenía una duda que me estaba rondando en la cabeza y ya no quería esperar para sacarla.

- ¿Por qué te drogaste? – Solté de repente. Él se quedó en silencio, sin embargo sus hombros se hundieron mientras le daba otra calada a su cigarro, - ¿Fue por mi? ¿Fue por qué no te dije lo de Jacob? –

El me miró, lo vi tragar fuertemente, parecía que estaba teniendo una discusión interna.

- No es tú culpa – Dijo pero para mí fue como si hubiera dicho lo contrario. Me sentí horrible, tanto que había luchado, tanto…

- Lo siento Edward, debí decírtelo antes para que no mal pensaras, aunque probablemente lo hubieras hecho de todas formas.- Dije con profunda tristeza.

Edward se quedó en silencio y luego me tomó de la mano.

- Tú no deberías ser la que esté pidiendo disculpas aquí, te hice daño, eso es algo que nunca me perdonaré.- Susurró mirando al piso de madera, su actitud era tan no él que mi corazón se apretujó un poco.

- Fue un accidente, - Dije acercándome para tomarlo del rostro – Si no estuvieras drogado no hubieras reaccionado así, no eras tú, Edward. – Le expliqué mirándolo a los ojos, él soltó mi mano y tomó mis mejillas para besarme lentamente.

Entramos a la casa y nos dirigí al sillón que aún se encontraba en la sala, pero ya no había una televisión a la cual mirar o un estéreo que escuchar. Estaba vacío, pero no nos importó.

Comenzó a desvestirme lentamente, con tanto amor que yo no dejaba de sentir mi corazón envuelto en suaves flamas. Comenzó a besar todo mi cuerpo, y el calor aumentaba, él también se había deshecho de su ropa.

Besó los lugares donde marcas moradas dejaban en manifiesto lo que había pasado la noche anterior, cuando llegó a mis brazos, que eran los más afectados, besó las heridas con tanta delicadeza y dolor que me dieron ganas de llorar.

Una vez que entró en mí no pude evitar soltar un par de lágrimas, Edward estaba haciéndome el amor de una forma tan… ni siquiera sabía cómo describirlo, podía sentir su dolor, su amor por la forma en que estaba besándome y tocándome, en como sus embestidas eran lentas, tortuosas, en como su nariz acariciaba mi rostro y como su lengua saboreaba mi piel.

- Lo siento tanto.- Susurró besando mi cuello y aumentando las embestidas.- Tú eres lo más preciado en mi vida.- Sus palabras hacían que sus labios rozaran mi piel y mis terminaciones nerviosas brincaban de felicidad. Ambos estábamos a punto de explotar- La mujer a la que amo y con la que quiero pasar el resto de mi vida.- Lo miré a los ojos, con tanta adoración que estaba segura que se podía palpar en el aite.

Lo besé tratando de expresar todo lo que estaba sintiendo por él en ese momento, y juntos llegamos tan intensamente que estuvimos varios minutos sin movernos. Yo solo podía aferrarme a su espalda con la cabeza enterrada en su cuello, nuestras respiraciones estaban agitadas, y podía sentir a Edward abrazarme como si tuviera miedo de que en algún momento me desvaneciera, como si sintiera que alguien o algo estaba esperando a que me suelte para arrancarme de su vida.

Sus dedos se clavaban tan desesperadamente a mi piel que comenzó a dolerme, así que me removí ligeramente e hice que nos acomodáramos mejor en el sillón, mire el perfil de Edward unos momentos, tenía los ojos cerrados, le acaricié el mentón para que los abriera.

- Voy a ir a Seattle este fin de semana, - Me dijo de repente acomodando un mechón de mi cabello. – Me encantaría que fueras conmigo, tendríamos el fin de semana para nosotros solos, ¿Qué dices? –

Asentí dándole un beso. Un fin de semana solo nosotros era exactamente lo que necesitábamos, alejarnos de nuestros problemas unos días.

-o-o-o-o-

La mañana siguiente fui despertada por un extremadamente emocionado Seth que me venía a presumir y a invitar a unos hot cakes que había preparado con Jake y Leah.

Desayunamos todos juntos mientras conversábamos acerca de lo que faltaba para la boda de Charlie y Sue, ya solo faltaban un par de semanas y yo todavía no me había ido a probar el vestido, le prometí a Sue que Leah y yo iríamos al día siguiente.

-Podríamos ir Seth y yo también y luego podríamos ir al cine. – Sugirió Jake. Seth literalmente chilló de la emoción. Me removí incomoda, Edward nos llevaría. Pero no diría nada por el momento, mejor comentárselo a Jake en secreto.

- Es una buena idea.- Dijo papá sonriendo pasando un brazo por los hombros de Sue.- Hace tiempo que Seth quiere ir al cine y no habíamos podido llevarlo.

- ¡Sí! Oh Bella, dile a Edward que vaya – pidió el pequeño sentado a mi lado. – Quiero contarle que quiero ser doctor cuando sea grande.-

Todos se quedaron callados en la mesa, de una u otra forma mi familia sabía que Edward y Jacob juntos no eran una buena combinación.

- No sé si se pueda. – Recogí mis platos sonriendo forzadamente,- pero te prometo que iremos a pasear con él otro día. –

Seth asintió felizmente.

Jake se levantó repentinamente.

-Yo lavaré los platos – Dijo con voz falsamente tranquila.

- Gracias Jake.- Sonrió Sue poniéndose de pie para ayudar a su casi hijo. Llevé mis platos a la cocina y me retiré a mi cuarto.

Me senté en la cama.

¿Por qué parecía que ahora toda mi familia odiaba a mi novio?

Antes de irnos de vacaciones las cosas no eran así. Edward no era su persona favorita pero era tolerado e incluso a veces invitado a eventos familiares.

La única variable que veía que había cambiado era que Jake estaba ahora aquí.

Fruncí el cejo, si esa era la razón, era sumamente estúpido.

Tocaron a la puerta. Era Jacob.

- Hola,- Musitó, pasó y se sentó junto a mí en la cama.

- Hola.- Contesté un poco molesta con él por mi recién descubrimiento.

El parecía armarse de valor para hablar conmigo, algo extrañísimo ya que Jake no tenía pelos en la lengua para hablar conmigo. Tomó aire.

- Necesito hablar contigo.- Soltó mirándome. – De Edward.-

Me levanté, automáticamente a la defensiva.

- No creo que tengamos que hablar nada acerca de Edward tú y yo.- Él me miró en silencio por tanto tiempo con los ojos cargados de tantos sentimientos que no quise analizarlos.

- Rosalie me dijo…-

Literalmente gruñi.

-¡Rosalie! ¡Estoy harta de Rosalie! – Exclamé molesta. ¿Por qué tenía que meterse en mi vida? ¿Qué no entendía qué tenía que respetar mis decisiones? Pero sobre todo ¡¿Por qué tenía que ir de chismosa con Jacob?!

Estaba tan furiosa con mi pronta ex-amiga que no me di cuenta que no noté en qué momento Jake se puso de pie y tomó mis manos.

-Bella – me llamó. – No puedes culpar a tus amigos por estar preocupados por ti. – Dijo con suavidad mirándome a los ojos. – Yo estoy preocupado, Jasper está preocupado y no sé si estoy alucinando pero Charlie también parece preocupado. No te has puesto a pensar ¿por qué todos menos tú, estamos preocupados por ti?-

¿Por qué todos estaban preocupados?

-Porque Edward es mi novio, - Contesté lentamente. – Pero el es diferente Jake, te lo juro.-

- Bueno Bells, eso es algo que solo tú dices y en tu posición no se te puede tomar juramento.- Dijo sonriendo tristemente.- Por ejemplo, en lo personal no creo que haya cambiado, por tu bien espero que sí, que sea un príncipe azul y que te baje cielo, mar y las estrellas. Porque te mereces eso y más. Por otro lado, no creo que…-

- ¿Qué no crees Jake? –

- No creo que en tan pocos meses hayas cambiado hasta tal punto que estés cegada de amor por él. No quiero creerlo.-

- No lo hagas, no lo estoy. Sé como es, pero también sé que quiere cambiar, y quiere cambiar por mi Jacob.-

El asintió y me abrazó fuertemente.

-Solo… no te sacrifiques por él, ¿Está bien? No dejes que él se convierta en una prioridad más importante que tú misma.- Negué con la cabeza insegura de si podía prometerle eso a mi amigo. – Bien, ahora vamos, que Sue te está esperando para que le acompañes a ir a probarse el vestido de novia.

Le sonreí ligeramente, me separé y encaminé a cumplir mis deberes como dama de honor. Mi fututa madrastra necesitaba de mí.

Leah, Sue y yo nos llevábamos muy bien, Leah usualmente me pedía consejos sobre problemas y yo amaba conversar con ella. Sue era maravillosa, simplemente genial. Era un mamá cariñosa, comprensiva y cocinaba delicioso. Desde que ella llegó a mi vida yo pude por primera vez en mucho tiempo, sentir la libertad de ser una hija.

-Llegamos.- Dijo emocionada Leah, cuando estacioné frente a una casa verde con la barda blanca.

Sue había encargado a una señora que había cosido casi todos los vestidos de novia de las mujeres casadas de la reserva, al parecer era algo así como una tradición. Incluso cuando era la segunda boda de ambos novios, Sue insistió en que ella hiciera su sencillo vestido blanco. Se decía que a las novias que les cosía el vestido tenían un matrimonio feliz y duradero.

No pensé ponerme sentimental en la prueba del vestido pero ver a Sue llorando de emoción me hizo llorar a mí también. Sobre todo porque ella estaba llorando porque iba a casarse con mi papá, era reconfortante y hermoso saber que Charlie iba a pasar el resto de su vida con alguien que lo quería tanto.

Una vez regresamos a la casa, Sue me detuvo repentinamente y me abrazó.

- Estoy muy feliz que vayamos a ser oficialmente una familia Bella, gracias por aceptarnos en tu pequeña familia. – Sonreí.

- Gracias a ti por ser la mamá que me hace falta Sue. – Le contesté haciendo que sus ojos se humedecieran de nuevo.

Cuando nos dirigimos a la casa, noté que Jake estaba en el portón, apenas Sue entró a la casa el me acogió en sus brazos.

- Oh Bells, eres una persona increíble.- Me susurró al oído. Lo abracé de vuelta pero me sentía un poco paranoica. ¿Qué tal si alguien nos veía así? Estábamos fuera de la casa, cualquiera podría pasar, y decirle a Edward…

Me separé lentamente.

- Sue es una persona increíble.- Respondí. Jacob e sonrió, tenía un brillo extraño en los ojos. Desvié la vista, me sentía extraña observándolo tan directamente.

Él se quedó unos segundos en silencio y yo me sonrojé un poco sintiendo su mirada.

- Así que… ¿Iremos mañana al cine después de su prueba de vestido? – Dijo finalmente.

Suspiré, y pensaba que el momento incomodo ya había pasado.

- En realidad Jake, Edward iba a llevarnos. Verás, él se ofreció a pagar ambos vestidos y… pues… es lo correcto que él nos lleve.-

Jacob tragó fuertemente y frunció levemente el ceño, como queriendo disimular.

- Muy bien, - se pasó una mano por el cabello y se dio media vuelta, - Tengo que hacer unas llamadas, nos vemos en la cena.-

Pero no volví a ver a Jacob ese día, ni al siguiente.

-o-o-o-

- ¡Hola Edwaaaaaaaard! – Gritó Seth mientras corría desde la puerta de la casa, el pequeño se detuvo delante de mi novio y muy formalmente le dio la mano. Él sonrió ligeramente.

- ¿Listo para ir a dar un paseo? – Le preguntó dirigiéndose al carro.

Seth hizo un puchero.

- Yo no voy, Bella dice que van a hacer cosas de mujeres y que me voy a aburrir.- Se quejó, yo me reí. Edward me miró.

- Pero yo no, porque no pides permiso y mientras ellas hacen cosas de mujeres tú y yo vamos por ahí. – Mientras Seth volvía a entrar a la casa, con la mirada le pregunté a mi novio si estaba seguro, él se encogió de hombros.

Estaba empezando a pensar que a Edward de verdad le agradaba Seth.

-Hola Edward.- Saludó Leah saliendo de la casa junto con un Seth emocionado.

- Hola.- Le devolvió el saludo. Sonreí disimuladamente, a Edward le había dado trabajo y un par peleas ser "amable" con mi familia. Era realmente gracioso que algo como devolver un saludo sea un problema para él.

– Mamá dice que si puede ir Seth.- Nos subimos al carro y nos dirigimos a la tienda en Port Angels donde habíamos mandado a confeccionar nuestros vestidos.

Cuando le dije a Edward que Sue y papá querían que Leah y yo seamos las damas de honor, él le dijo a mi familia que quería colaborar con la boda, y como sabía que Charlie no le dejaría pagar algo más, decidió que quería pagar nuestros vestidos. Papá renegó pero gracias a Sue terminó aceptando.

Llegamos a Port Angels con la voz de Seth de fondo, era verdaderamente increíble lo mucho que podía hablar en un rato.

-¿Estás seguro que quieres quedarte con Seth? – Le pregunté insegura, - Podría llevarlo con nosotras.-

Edward me dio un suave beso.

-No te preocupes, no me lo voy a comer.- Bromeó. Suspiré aún insegura, me despedí y alcancé a Leah que ya me esperaba en la puerta.

En realidad no debíamos tardar más de media hora en terminar, no creía que Seth colme la paciencia de Edward tan rápido.

Leah estaba emocionada por probarse el vestido, le gustó muchísimo cuando lo vimos en el catalogo.

-Cuando me gradúe para ir a la universidad tienes que ayudarme a elegir el vestido.- Me pidió mientras se vestía en el probador al lado del mío.

- Claro que si Leah.- Le contesté terminando de subirme el cierre.

Los vestidos eran muy bonitos, eran color azul, no eran exageradamente elegantes, ya que la boda era sencilla. El largo era hasta la rodilla y el corte hacía que las piernas se vieran más largas de lo que eran.

Cundo vi a Leah, supe que habíamos elegido el tono perfecto de azul ni muy oscuro, ni muy claro. El tono favorecía a ambos tonos de piel y el corte era apropiado para la ocasión.

- Oh Bella, te ves muy bonita.- Exclamó Leah sonriendo.

- Gracias Leah, a ti te queda de infarto.- Le regresé. El vestido le quedaba perfectamente, ya desde su adolescencia se veía que iba a ser una mujer muy atractiva. Ella sonrió y se volteó al espejo.

Crucé unas cuantas oraciones con la dependiente y cuando ella se marchó, miré el reloj. Ya habían pasado 20 minutos desde que Edward nos había dejado y aún teníamos que elegir los accesorios.

Leah suspiró.

-Edward va a la casa a veces cuando tú no estás – Dijo de repente mientras se veía al espejo. Mi expresión de sorpresa pareció servirle de incentivo para que siga hablando – Se estaciona enfrente y Seth sale a saludarlo, platican un rato y luego se va.- Fruncí el ceño. Edward nunca me había mencionado que iba a mi casa a platicar con Seth.

Me puse delante de Leah para mirarla a los ojos.

-¿Te ha contado Seth de que platican? – Leah negó con la cabeza.

- No tengo nada en contra de Edward, Bella, me parece una persona demasiado seria y pesada para su edad, pero no me agrada que Seth no quiera contarme de que hablan.-

Me quedé mirando un rato la pared detrás de Leah.

¿Por qué Edward nunca me había comentado lo de Seth?

- Sé que Edward es raro, e incluso grosero a veces. – Le dije mirándola como pidiendo disculpas.- Le da trabajo relacionarse con las personas y creo que Seth le cae bien, no sabía que iba a verlo cuando no estaba, y pienso que no me lo ha dicho por que ni el mismo se cree que aprecie a alguien que no sea yo.- Me encogí de hombros. Leah seguía pareciendo recelosa.

- Es que no veo por qué tanto misterio.- Me respondió. Me encogí de hombros de nuevo.

Yo tampoco lo entendía.

o-o-o

La plática que tuve con Leah me estuvo dando vueltas todo el día, decidí hablar primero con Seth a ver si lo que decía Leah era cierto.

-Son pláticas de amigos Bella, no puedo contártelos. – Me dijo Seth cruzando los brazos cuando le pregunte acerca del tema.

- ¿Él te dijo que no me digas nada? – Le pregunté tratando de no molestarme con el niño.

Seth negó.

-Todos los chicos saben que uno no debe contar los secretos que te cuenta un amigo. – Dijo como si fuera obvio.

Suspiré y decidí dejarlo pasar, la lógica infantil era irrefutable.

Cuando le pregunté a Edward él le restó importancia.

-Paso por ahí cuando voy a buscar a un empleado del señor que me da tutorías en Port Angels, estoy tratando de ganarlo para la empresa, tiene mucho potencial y el Sr. Brown no lo deja avanzar. Cuando veo a Seth afuera, bajo a saludarlo. Pensé que querías que conviviera más con ellos, pero si te molesta puedo dejar de hacerlo.-

- No, no. – Me apresuré a negar.- Seth te adora, te tiene en un pedestal. Es solo que… tienes que aceptar que se tiende a… es sospechoso y…- Me sonrojé. Ok, había metido la pata. – Lo siento.- Dije apenada de pensar mal de Edward.

El sonrió y me dio un suave beso.

-No tienes que disculparte por nada. Debí comentártelo, es solo que para mí no tiene tanta importancia como la tiene para ti.-

Asentí, se escuchaba lógico.

-Hoy pediré permiso para ir a Seattle. – Le comuniqué sonriendo. Él sonrió de lado y me miró con excitación.

- Ya quiero que pasemos un tiempo solo nosotros. –Susurró acariciando mi cuello. Estacionó el automóvil en el desierto estacionamiento de la escuela. Fruncí el ceño extrañada.

- ¿Qué hacemos aquí? –

- Sabes… nunca he estrenado mi automóvil. – Comentó mi novio mirándome con deseo.

Sonreí lentamente por su propuesta.

¿Por qué no?

- Solo porque está muy oscuro.- Exclamé riendo antes de que Edward comenzará a devorar mi boca.

Oh, que tontos somos los adolescentes. Creemos que todo lo podemos, que nada malo nos va pasar por más que caminemos al borde del precipicio. Aún creemos que los súper héroes son posibles y que podríamos ser uno de ellos.

Tontos, tontos, tontos que somos.

Ay tonta, tonta de mí. Tonta por creerme súper héroe.

Tonta por no aceptar mi vulnerabilidad, por ser tan asquerosamente optimista.

Optimismo adolescente.

Optimismo estúpido.

En ocasiones optimismo mortal.

En mi caso optimismo catastrófico.

* * *

Antes que nada pido una enorme disculpa por la larga espera en las que las he sumido.

Tengo una explicación:

El escribir provoca muchas cosas en mí.

Una de ellas es aislarme. Si quiero escribir me aíslo. Dejo mi mente en blanco de lo que sea y me pongo a escribir.

Hace tiempo (Cuando empecé a escribir), no me importaba aislarme. Podía estar una semana sin hacer mi tarea y no me importaba. Ahora si me importa.

Bueno, el caso es que no pudo escribir mientras tenga cosas que hacer, todavía no sé equilibrarme.

Otra de las cosas es que me gusta escribir cuando estoy triste. Puedo escribir sin estarlo pero amo inducirme a este estado y luego escribir hasta que me duelen los dedos. Pero

Como les dije antes no voy a abandonar la historia aunque me tarde muchísimo en terminarla, lo voy a hacer.

Tengo algunos capítulos escritos, el problema es que como los escribo conforme me llegan a la cabeza, no son seguidos. Tengo mucho de la "segunda parte".

También pensé en si seguir o no en fanfiction y aún no tomé la decisión. Últimamente me han venido muchas ideas para originales solamente. (Por cierto si alguien tiene algún consejo acerca de donde colgarlas se los agradecería)

Por último, debido a algunos comentarios que he recibido quiero aclarar algo:

La relación que Edward y Bella tienen no es buena, es una relación de **codependencia** y es enfermiza, no es correcto y nadie debe desear o tener una relación como la que ellos tienen, no deben verla como una relación normal y cuando alguien trata a su pareja como Edward trata a Bella lo primero que debe hacer esa persona es salir corriendo y terminar esa relación. No quiero que este fic se malinterprete, en ningún momento quiero que ustedes consideren que está bien que sean tratadas como Edward trata a Bella en este fic, no está bien, no importa cuánto se amen. Incluso no importa cuantos problemas tenga esta persona en su vida.

Les pido una enorme disculpa por tardar tanto, trataré mucho de que no vuelva a pasar. Salgo de vacaciones de verano a principios de junio así que probablemente en esas fechas tendrán actualización nueva.

Muchísimas gracias por seguir aquí, por leerme, por sus reviews, cada vez que recibo notificaciones de favoritos, alertas o reviews siento algo calientito que envuelve mi corazoncito 3 Jaja hasta cursi me puse.

Nos leemos dentro de relativamente poco.

Pd: Si quieren pueden seguirme en Twitter estoy como CinthyaLope Ahí estoy SIEMPRE conectada y puedo contestarles diario.


End file.
